Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Après 109 chapitres, vous pensiez être débarrassés ? Et bien pas encore, car la suite d'Envers et Contre Eux est là. Comme son nom l'indique, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. Tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, tout ce qui est inachevé, c'est ici que vous le trouverez.
1. Episode I

Bonjour ou Bonsoir plutôt ! Avant toute chose un petit **warning pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui arriveraient par hasard sur cette fic. Si vous n'avez pas lu mon autre fic, intitulée "Envers et contre eux" il ne sert à rien pour vous de lire cette fic, vous n'y comprendrez rien et ce ne serait clairement pas utile pour vous :)**

Maintenant que c'est fait : COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS ? Ahhhhh, ca me fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! J'ai finalement eu besoin de deux semaines. Les beaux jours commencent un peu a arriver, avec du mal, mais ça arrive, du coup je reste souvent dehors et j'écris moins vite que je ne le voudrais.

Anyway. Nous revoilà donc pour la continuité d'Envers et contre eux. Les épisodes seront postés dans l'ordre chronologique, mais parfois, il y aura des sauts dans le temps assez importants d'un épisode à l'autre.

NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMBIEN DE CHAPITRES/EPISODES IL Y AURA PARCE QUE JE N'EN SAIS STRICTEMENT RIEN POUR LE MOMENT !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ah, et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai fait les réponses aux reviews anonymes sur Envers et contre eux :)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Un grand merci à ma Stéphanie que je félicite d'avoir trouvé le titre, rien qu'avec les initiales :D :D**

* * *

 **Episode I : Cap sur l'Australie**

 **.**

« Raisons pour lesquelles vous effectuez ce voyage. Il y a : professionnelles familiales vacances/loisirs, et autres. Je mets quoi à ton avis ? »

Le silence régna pendant un instant, avant qu'une réponse émane. Mais la voix qui retentit n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

« Mets « autres ». » Fit Drago « Et comme explication, dis que tu vas visiter les universités australiennes. Venant de toi, ça leur semblera logique, et ça n'éveillera pas les soupçons. »

Harry – à qui elle avait initialement posé la question – et Hermione, tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le blond, qui était assis un peu plus loin, mais assez proche pour pouvoir entendre lorsqu'ils parlaient, et l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est une bonne idée, ça, Malefoy. » Admit Harry.

Le blond eut une expression satisfaite, mais il se retint de faire une quelconque remarque.

Hermione saisit de nouveau sa plume, et inscrivit donc l'idée suggérée par Drago, sur le parchemin étalé devant elle.

Elle avait hésité plusieurs jours sur la manière dont elle allait se rendre en Australie. Le billet d'avion coûtait une fortune, mais pour prendre le Portoloin sur une si longue distance, il fallait remplir une demande d'autorisation, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'elle avait modifié la mémoire de ses parents, et qu'elle les avait envoyés en Australie, sans qu'ils n'aient plus aucune idée de qui ils étaient réellement.

Elle avait longuement hésité et après plusieurs discussions avec Harry, elle avait finalement opté pour le Portoloin. Mais il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas tout expliquer.

« Il ne faudra pas que tes parents reviennent avec toi par le Portoloin de retour, par contre. » Fit Harry « Parce que ça semblera louche. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela… la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait trop peur qu'ils ne veuillent pas rentrer du tout avec elle...

.

OoO

.

Hermione fit trois pas de plus, et se retourna une nouvelle fois, se jurant – comme pour les cinq fois précédentes – que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait.

Elle chercha Drago des yeux, et mit approximativement une nano seconde pour accrocher son regard, puisqu'il n'avait pas changé de place depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était retournée, à peine trente secondes auparavant.

Encore une fois, elle put lire sur ses lèvres « tout va bien se passer. » Il n'avait fait que de lui répéter ces mots, mais cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle était morte de trouille, et à présent qu'elle était sur le point de prendre son Portoloin, sa peur avait atteint son paroxysme.

Elle aurait tant voulu avancer le temps, afin de savoir comment les choses allaient se passer, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Plus qu'une personne devant elle, bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus voir Drago.

Son ventre se noua brutalement, et elle se félicita de n'avoir rien mangé avant de partir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son corps n'aurait rien pu garder.

La jeune femme se retourna - encore une fois – avant de présenter son parchemin à l'employé du Ministère se trouvant devant elle.

Ce dernier vérifia qu'elle était bien enregistrée, avant de l'inviter à se rendre dans la salle numéro six.

On y était. Pour la dernière fois, elle regarda Drago, qui leva le pouce et lui fit un clin d'œil. Cela ne lui fit aucun effet, mais elle apprécia tout de même le geste.

Puis, elle dut continuer d'avancer. Et cette fois, elle ne le voyait plus. Elle était seule. Seule pour assumer ses responsabilités.

Elle avança jusqu'à la salle indiquée, où trois autres personnes attendaient déjà. Il leur fallait attendre encore dix minutes avant que le Portoloin s'active, et deux autres personnes arrivèrent encore durant ce laps de temps.

Un minute avant le départ, tous les six posèrent leur doigt sur le vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, et il furent rapidement tirés par le nombril, et emportés dans le néant.

Ils réapparurent dans l'un des locaux du ministère de la Magie australien, et après avoir été de nouveau enregistrés par l'un des employés, ils furent libres de partir.

.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu autant envie de fuir qu'en cet instant, mais elle devait se raisonner et agir en Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas une lâche, loin de là, et il lui fallait le prouver.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du ministère, dans les rues du quartier sorcier de Canberra, elle fut totalement éblouie par le soleil. Nous étions en hiver, et la température avoisinait les treize degrés, ce qui était tout à fait raisonnable, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le soleil soit aussi brillant.

Plissant les yeux, elle fit quelques pas, et tourna dans une petite rue moins animée, pour transplaner dans le quartier sorcier de Sydney.

La jeune femme savait où elle devait aller. Elle s'était rendue dans une médiathèque moldue, et avait fait des recherches sur Internet.

Elle avait donc découvert que Wendell et Monica Wilkins étaient restés dentistes, et qu'ils avaient rejoint un cabinet déjà existant, dans une petite ville de la banlieue de Sydney.

Hermione avait d'abord pensé à prendre rendez-vous avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, mais Drago et Harry pensaient tous les deux que c'était une mauvaise idée, et elle avait fini par admettre qu'ils avaient raison.

Mais en connaissant leur lieu de travail, elle pourrait découvrir où ils habitaient et elle aviserait ensuite.

Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle se rende à son hôtel, et qu'elle tente de décompresser un peu, avant de se lancer…

.

OoO

.

Le cabinet fermant à dix-huit heures, Hermione était arrivée à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Et à dix-sept heures cinquante-trois, tous les ongles de sa main droite étaient rongés.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait tellement peur…

Elle voyait les minutes défiler, se rapprochant de l'heure fatidique, puis la dépassant. Et enfin, un quart d'heure après la fermeture, ses parents apparurent, juste devant elle.

Hermione perdit littéralement tous ses moyens en les voyant. Elle sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, et les larmes se mirent à couler, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle resta figée, incapable de bouger, et les regarda s'éloigner à pied, signe qu'ils ne devaient pas habiter trop loin de leur cabinet.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses parents. Ses parents étaient juste là, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore fait le plus dur.

« Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, et tourna un regard hagard vers un vieux monsieur, qui tenait un chien en laisse. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir l'air chouette, avec ses joues mouillées de larmes, et son visage qui devait arborer une expression totalement déphasée.

« Oui. Tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas. » Répondit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses joues.

A cet instant, elle regretta d'être venue seule. Elle se sentait démunie, et ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction aussi intense, presque violente, à la vue de ses parents.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre à son hôtel, qu'elle se remette les idées en place, et qu'elle se prépare à y retourner, le lendemain...

.

OoO

.

La journée du lendemain fut tout aussi horrible que la précédente. Hermione ne fit strictement rien. Elle passa son temps à angoisser, à imaginer des tas de scénarios différents et à essayer de prévoir l'imprévisible.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lire, visiter Sydney était tout bonnement impensable. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire était de regarder les secondes s'égrener lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau l'heure de partir pour le cabinet où travaillait ses parents.

Malgré le fait qu'elle les avait vus la veille, elle faillit de nouveau perdre ses moyens et s'écrouler au sol en pleurs, quand elle les vit enfin. Il lui fallut déployer toute la force, et toute la volonté de la terre pour garder ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas se permettre de perdre pied maintenant, car elle ne devait pas les laisser quitter son champ de vision.

Elle s'efforça donc de mettre ses jambes en marche, et commença à suivre ses parents, qui s'éloignaient déjà.

Rapidement, elle regretta de ne pas s'être lancé un sortilège de Désillusion préalable, puisqu'elle était ainsi obligée de garder plus de distance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était irrationnel, mais elle avait vraiment peur de les perdre de vue.

Pourtant, après une douzaine de minutes de marche, elle vit ses parents remonter l'allée menant à un petit pavillon.

Sa mère s'arrêta un moment pour fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de ses clés, et elle les regarda ouvrir la porte, et disparaître dans la maison.

Elle ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite. Elle n'était pas prête. Mais elle espérait bien qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas pour aller au restaurant entre collègues ou autre chose du même acabit.

La jeune femme avait tellement peur... dans quelques minutes, elle saurait… sa vie pourrait basculer, du bon ou du mauvais côté.

A pas mesurés, elle avança à son tour jusqu'à la maisonnette, et sonna à la porte. Sa mère ouvrit assez rapidement, et quand elle l'eut devant elle, Hermione oublia totalement ce qu'elle était supposée dire. Son esprit était devenu totalement vide.

.

« Mademoiselle ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je...Je... »

« Vous vendez quelque chose ? Une tombola ? »

« Je... »

« Vous être sûre que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air un peu pâlotte. »

« Je... je ne me sens pas très bien. » Mentit Hermione.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. » Répondit sa mère « Entrez donc un moment. »

Elle s'effaça pour la laisser passer, et Hermione entra, le cœur battant, dans une maison qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu. Il n'y avait aucune photo de famille, aucun portrait d'elle, et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

« Vous préférez de l'eau ou du jus d'orange ? »

« Jus d'ananas ? » Proposa Hermione.

.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle avait voulu essayer quelque chose et ne fut pas déçue, quand elle vit sa mère se figer, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. D'une manière absente, elle répéta les mots « jus d'ananas » et Hermione devina que cela lui rappelait quelque chose, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas de jus d'ananas. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Ce n'est rien. Orange m'ira très bien. »

Elle observa sa mère lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers le réfrigérateur, et elle se demanda où était son père. Elle voulait leur lancer le sortilège à tous les deux en même temps.

Elle n'était déjà pas sûre de bien le lancer une seule fois, alors mieux valait ne pas le faire deux fois séparément.

« Et voilà. » Dit sa mère en posant un verre de jus d'orange frais, juste devant elle.

« Monica ! » S'exclama alors une voix.

Ce fut un autre choc pour Hermione. Elle avait elle-même choisi la nouvelle identité de ses parents, mais entendre son père appeler sa femme « Monica » au lieu de « Jean » lui fit énormément de mal. Beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout ça, et très vite.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Une petite jeune qui ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait sonné à la porte pour... vendre des tickets de tombola non ? Tu es une élève du lycée des sources, non ? » Interrogea sa mère.

« Euh...à vrai dire... je... »

Son cerveau se remit correctement en route d'un seul coup, et elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

Aussi, d'un geste vif, elle sortit sa baguette et s'exclama :

« Petrificus Totalus. »

Ses deux parents se raidirent instantanément, et tombèrent au sol, incapables de bouger. Seuls leurs yeux étaient toujours mobiles, ceux de sa mère remplis de peur, tandis que ceux de son père étaient empreints d'une lueur furieuse.

« Je suis désolée. » Fit Hermione en les regardant « Mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que j'ai à faire autrement. Et non... je ne suis pas une élève du lycée des sources. »

Elle sortit un parchemin de son sac en perles, et relut la formule qu'elle connaissait par cœur, juste pour se rassurer.

Mais la formule n'était pas le plus dur. C'était la concentration et la volonté qui allait avec, et elle pria pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

« al erio mem suov zer ev uorter » prononça-t-elle, avant de lancer un deuxième sortilège : « Enervate. »

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Ses parents retrouvèrent l'usage de leur corps, sa mère poussa un cri perçant et une seconde plus tard, elle étouffait.

« Ma chérie… oh ma chérie, ma fille chérie. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle explose en sanglots. Sa mère la serra encore plus fort, pleurant elle aussi, et elles furent vite rejointes dans leur étreinte par Richard Granger.

Ses parents avaient toujours la même odeur, et cela était immensément rassurant.

« Je vous aime tellement... » Balbutia-t-elle

« Nous aussi on t'aime, ma chérie. De tout notre cœur. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Parce que ses parents se rappelaient de tout. De leur vie d'avant, et de la « nouvelle », qu'ils avaient eue ici, en Australie. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu une identité différente. Et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle en était la cause.

« Je voulais juste vous protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir mais... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises, Hermione ?! On ne t'en veut pas. Seulement, il va falloir que tu nous expliques un peu. Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi te regarder avant cela… tu as tellement grandi ma chérie… et tu es encore plus belle. »

« Maman, tu dis des bêtises. »

« Absolument pas ! » Renchérit son père. « Ta mère a raison, tu es magnifique ma princesse. »

Hermione se remit à pleurer. Des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement mêlées. Ses parents ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils l'aimaient toujours. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle les avait retrouvés.

.

OoO

.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin. La table basse était jonchée de tasses de thé et de café, d'assiettes de biscuits et de verres d'eau.

Les trois Granger avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés, et Hermione avait en plus la bouche sèche et la gorge irritée.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle parlait. Elle leur racontait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'été dernier, en une version épurée.

Elle avait passé sous silence l'attaque à Tottenham Court Road, celle à Godric's Hollow, et surtout, elle avait considérablement raccourci l'épisode du Manoir Malefoy, omettant bien sûr de raconter qu'elle avait été soumise à la torture. Elle n'aimait pas leur mentir, mais qu'ils sachent tout cela ne leur ferait aucun bien, elle en était persuadée. Au fond ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle voulait juste les préserver.

Ses parents avaient été formidables. Ils ne l'avaient pas interrompue une seule fois, comme s'ils savaient que si elle s'arrêtait, elle ne pourrait plus continuer. Mais régulièrement, ils lui avaient serré la main, ou caressé le bras, afin de lui montrer qu'ils étaient là.

Elle avait terminé son récit en expliquant pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps à venir, après la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait vu que ses parents avaient été blessés qu'elle ait pu imaginer qu'ils la rejetteraient, mais ils n'avaient rien dit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé, sa mère se leva, et alla chercher un grand verre d'eau à sa fille. Hermione la soupçonnait aussi d'avoir encore envie de pleurer, et de vouloir se cacher pour le faire.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Hermione but son verre d'eau avec reconnaissance.

Quand elle le reposa sur la table, sa mère déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma chérie. Tellement, tellement fière. Tu es si courageuse... »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ta mère. Je suis très fier de toi moi aussi. Et je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime. »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Ses parents semblèrent comprendre où elle voulait en venir, puisqu'ils échangèrent un rapide regard.

« Nous allons rentrer, bien évidemment. » Répondit ensuite sa mère.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Hermione ! Tu es en Angleterre, ainsi que notre famille, nos amis. Quelle raison aurions-nous de rester ici. Je suis également sûre qu'il sera extrêmement facile de rouvrir le cabinet. Il est hors de question que je reste ici alors que tu es à des milliers de kilomètres. »

Un poids s'enleva des épaules d'Hermione à l'entente des paroles de sa mère, et surtout, de sa véhémence. Elle était rassurée, soulagée. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle aurait un point de repère, et deux épaules sur lesquelles se reposer.

« Et toi, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas retourner à Poudlard pour ta dernière année. »

« Je n'espère pas… je vais passer mes ASPICS en septembre, et selon les résultats... j'entamerai mes études supérieures. »

Richard et Jean hochèrent la tête, semblant satisfaits des projets de leur fille.

.

Hermione quant à elle se creusait la cervelle pour aborder le deuxième sujet délicat dont elle voulait leur parler. Dont il fallait qu'elle leur parle avant d'être mise sous le fait accompli.

Mais finalement, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, ce fut sa mère qui lui facilita la tâche.

« Et Ron, alors ? Est-ce que ces mois passés ensemble, sans personne d'autre, vous a rapprochés ? Malgré... malgré le fait qu'il vous ait quitté un moment... »

« Pas vraiment non. » Murmura-t-elle. « En réalité, il ne me parle plus. »

« Oh... »

« Mais il n'est pas vraiment à blâmer... » Continua la jeune femme « En fait je... je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je ne sais pas si je veux entendre cette discussion. » Grinça Richard, alors que sa femme gloussait.

« Qui donc ma chérie ? Et il le sait ? »

« Oui, il le sait. Nous sommes ensemble. »

« Lalalalalalala. » Fit son père en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Et je pense que son identité risque de vous surprendre. Puisqu'il s'agit de Drago. Drago Malefoy. »

« Drago Malefoy ? » Rugit son père « Ce petit con qui ne faisait que de te mener la vie dure ! »

« Papa ! »

« Richard ! »

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Après tout ce que tu nous as raconté sur lui, Hermione. »

« Je sais papa… mais il a changé, je te le promets. Il m'aime vraiment. Et moi aussi. Si vous le rencontrez, vous verrez. »

« Comment ça, « si », bien évidemment qu'on va le rencontrer. Ne serait-ce que pour que je lui mette les points sur les « i » »

Cette expression équivalait à dire qu'il voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle était sa fille unique, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait raconté tant de choses négatives sur Drago, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'étonner qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Ca s'arrangerait avec le temps...

« Richard ! Arrête. Moi, ma chérie, je vais te poser une seule question. Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec lui ? »

Hermione étouffa une exclamation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que tous les gens qui l'entouraient étaient tant obsédés par son bonheur.

Elle ne mit même pas un quart de seconde à répondre. Parce que rien que le fait de penser au blond lui gonflait le cœur de joie, et lui donnait envie de sourire.

.

« Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et Hermione se laissa aller dans les bras maternels. Maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvés, son bonheur était absolument complet.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier épisode :D Hermione n'avait pas à s'en faire, ses parents sont plus qu'heureux de la retrouver hihi.

C'est une bonne chose de faite pour elle. !

Du coup, pas vraiment de Drago, mais vous en aurez bientôt à la pelle !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous Bisous


	2. Episode II

Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de poster aussi tardivement ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu poster plus tôt mais pour *$ù$*^ùµù*^m**!cv: de PC de merde a fait des siennes, et ça fait juste une heure et demie que je m'arrache les cheveux tout en résistant à l'envie de le balancer par la fenêtre.

Breeeeef, je me calme, je suis là. J'espère que le bac/partiels/brevet tout ça s'est bien passé pour les concernés !

Ah, et un ENORME MERCI a l'acceuil que vous avez fait à cette suite !

Je ne traînes pas trop, voici le chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Ninaudienne** : Et moi je suis super contente de te retrouver :D Ahah, le bisous il était juste avant que l'OS commence xDD

Mais ces retrouvailles se situent juste après le chap 108 ^^

 **Sarah Meunier** : merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite

 **Alexou** : Merciiii, je suis content que tu aimes :)

 **Lucie** : Merci à toi !

 **Madie** : oooohhhhh, c'est trop gentil !

 **Mok** : :DDD, ravie que ça te plaise ! Et oui, j'ai bien reçu, j'ai du retard dans mes réponses aux messages FB :/

Bisous Bisous

 **Yaya** : Le père d'Hermione a fait son petit effet a ce que je vois xDD. Ce que tu attends arrivera bientôt !

 **Laura** : hihi, ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu dis, merci beaucoup !

 **Jamais203** : Le voilà le Drago :D Et oui, ce sera le même rythme : 1 fois la semaine, le vendredi ^^

 **Laurine** : Merchiiiii ! Et voilà la suite :)

 **Milie** : Un mauvais tour, je n'espère pas xDD. Il arrive notre blond favori !

 **Guest (1)** : tout à fait :p

 **Little cute hell** : Merci beaucoup ! La voilà la suite :)

 **Madinou** : Hello, Hello. Non, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule ^^ La rencontre arrivera, mais pas tout de suite ^^

Voici la suite !

 **Jeny** : Ouiii, ils sont trop cool ses parents :D Voici le nouvel épisode !

 **RaphiePb** : Merci beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait super plaisir !

 **Felicia** : MERCHIIIIIII :D

 **Guest (2)** : Courage pour le bac, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ! Voici la suite !

 **Myriam** : Eh bien la voilà la suite :) Bisous Bisous

 **keyshine** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Canberra** : Oh, c'est original comme prénom ! Voila le blondinet :p

 **Renata** : Merchiiii ! Contente que tu ai aimé :D

 **Megan** : Ahah, tu n'es pas la seule a m"avoir dit ça, mais dans ma tête, elle devait faire ça seule ^^

 **Mistuki** : Euh, pourtant je l'ai dit plusieurs fois que j'allais faire une suite hein, si je fais des notes d'auteur c'est pour qu'on les lise !

 **annaneverland** : hello. Oui, je sais à quelle fréquence je publierais, puisque je garde le même rythme xD Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu !

 **Guest (3)** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **Choliver** : Drago revient en force, ne t'en fai pas ^^ Je suis touchée d'être une de tes auteurs préférée en tout cas ;D

Bisous Bisous

 **Luna Malefoy** : J'espère aussi que ça va te plaire ! Envers et contre eux fait 1506 pages word ^^

 **Ginevra-Londubat** : Thanks :p

 **Trinita Dark** : C'est clair que jamais, jamais, jamais les parents d'Hermione n'auraient pu la rejeter ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cs !

Bisous Bisous

 **Milie (2)** : Eh bien autant commencer par ce que tu aimes le moins non, hihi Du dramione, tu vas en avoir à la pelle xD

 **chatperch** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu !

 **Carocks Felton** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest (4)** : Eh bien la voilà la suite ! Et bon anniversaire :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode II : L'heure du premier rendez-vous a sonnée**

 **.**

Drago poussa un profond soupir, et referma brusquement son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Il pensait trop – à tout, sauf à l'histoire de la magie – et il voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Il se leva donc, laissant Blaise seul face à ses parchemins, et se mit à marcher dans le parc du Manoir.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, comme les autres. Les rénovations n'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminées, mais ceux qui continuaient d'aider venaient désormais chaque matin et repartaient chez eux chaque soir.

Drago et sa mère étaient donc rentrés chez eux, avec Lucius. Les autorités avaient finalement revu leur sentence, et Lucius avait eu le droit de rester au Manoir, jusqu'à la tenue de son procès, à la mi-octobre. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter sa résidence, et surtout, sa baguette avait été bridée. A son grand désarroi, mais au grand bonheur des elfes de maison qui se pliaient en quatre pour répondre à la moindre de ses demandes.

Retourner chez eux en étant vraiment chez eux avait été plaisant, mais malgré la non présence d'indésirables, malgré le fait que Voldemort ne soit plus là, Drago avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de vivre ici.

En dehors de Poudlard, cette maison avait été son unique demeure, mais maintenant, la principale chose qui lui venait en tête, c'était que sa maison était également l'endroit où Hermione s'était fait torturer. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte : partir d'ici.

Mais avant de partir, il devait bien évidemment passer ses ASPIC, et la chose s'avérait compliquée, si ses pensées déviaient toujours vers des choses qui le déconcentraient.

Il soupira encore, tout en marchant, et quand il revint finalement près de Blaise, celui-ci leva les yeux de ses parchemins, pour dévisager son ami.

.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, rien. »

« Menteur ! Crache le morceau, ça m'agacera moins que de t'entendre soupirer toutes les trente secondes, et que de te voir avoir la bougeotte. Parce que, je sais que je m'y suis mis un peu au dernier moment, mais mes ASPIC, j'aimerais quand même les avoir. »

« Personne ne t'as demandé de réviser chez moi ! »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, au lieu d'être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ! » Répliqua Blaise.

« ... »

« ... »

« C'est Hermione... »

« Je n'aurais pas deviné tout seul que ça ait un rapport avec elle. »

« Elle est bizarre. » Continua Drago, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque sarcastique de Blaise.

« Dans combien de temps sont les ASPIC déjà ? »

« Non. Je veux dire qu'elle est bizarre en dehors de ça... »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait chez la jeune femme. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, tout s'était bien passé, et en même pas une semaine, ils s'étaient organisés pour rentrer en Angleterre.

Cela réglé, Hermione avait pu se consacrer totalement à ses ASPIC. Elle passait la moindre seconde de ses journées à réviser et Drago avait vite compris qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle. Essayer de la raisonner était impossible, elle finissait soit en pleurs, soit à lui hurler dessus comme une hystérique.

Il pouvait accepter ça. Ça n'était que temporaire, et il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un problème avec les études.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait. Il avait la nette impression qu'Hermione l'évitait.

Plusieurs fois, il lui avait demandé de lui consacrer une seule et unique soirée dans la semaine, et elle avait usé de toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas que cela se fasse.

A force d'acharnement, il avait fini par lui arracher une date à laquelle il pourrait l'emmener quelque part et depuis… elle était encore plus étrange qu'auparavant et cela l'inquiétait.

Surtout qu'elle refusait de répondre à ses questions, et que pour lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle ne voulait plus de lui.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit, trempée de sueur, et le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, ce qui lui arrivait souvent en période d'examens. Sauf que son cauchemar, contrairement à d'habitude, n'avait aucun rapport avec les ASPIC. Et Merlin savait à quel point elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Aussi horribles soient-ils, c'était toujours mieux que le rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle avait rêvé – encore – de son rendez-vous à venir avec Drago. Rendez-vous qui avait tourné au cauchemar.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans un restaurant bien trop chic, et ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi se dire. Le malaise grandissait au fur et à mesure des secondes, et le blond finissait par dire qu'il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé avec une fille, et se levait, la plantant là.

Dire qu'elle se faisait une montagne de ce rendez-vous était un euphémisme. De jour comme de nuit, elle ne pensait qu'à ça, et stressait même plus que ça, que pour les ASPIC. Ce qui voulait en dire beaucoup.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. L'idée de se comporter concrètement comme un couple, avec Drago la terrorisait. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir comment faire, de n'avoir aucune conversation et de le décevoir.

Sa mère la rassurait constamment, mais même ses arguments ultra logiques ne suffisaient pas à calmer ses peurs. Résultat des courses, elle évitait le blond. Et il lui manquait terriblement.

Heureusement, elle avait ses révisions pour la tenir occupée, mais les ASPIC étaient une deuxième source de stress si importante qu'elle se demandait à présent dans combien de temps sa tête allait exploser.

Ses parents ne faisaient que de lui donner des infusions à base de plantes, et des pilules homéopathiques, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu ne rien lui donner, puisque cela ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet.

Elle n'osait même pas penser à l'après. Elle avait trop peur de l'échec et si elle s'imaginait déjà à l'université et qu'au final, elle ne pouvait pas y aller, elle serait tellement déçue…

Mais il n'y avait pas uniquement de ça dont elle avait peur, par rapport à l'après. Mais le reste se rapportait encore et toujours à Drago...

.

OoO

.

Le jour J, Drago se réveilla, trépignant d'impatience. Ne pas voir Hermione le rendait totalement fou.

Certes, il ne l'avait pas vue pendant un an, mais ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble, et maintenant qu'ils l'étaient, ils ne se parlaient plus. Il avait été trop habitué à l'avoir près de lui à Poudlard, à dormir avec elle tous les soirs.

Il savait bien qu'ils étaient dans des conditions particulières, mais ne serait-ce que simplement réviser avec elle l'aurait rempli de joie, et même ça, elle le lui refusait.

Et plus les heures avançaient vers le moment où il allait la retrouver, plus il se disait que tout allait mal se passer. Elle allait mettre un terme à leur couple, et il n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione, ma chérie, si tu ne veux pas y aller... »

« Je veux y aller. » Protesta-t-elle « Enfin… je ne veux pas y aller, mais je veux voir Drago. Oh par Merlin, je ne sais même pas comment je dois m'habiller. Je déteste ça. »

« Habille-toi normalement ! »

Sa mère en avait de bonnes. Elle était censée se faire un minimum belle, non ? Pour être honnête, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle ne comprenait rien à tout ça. Elle était nulle. Nulle, nulle, nulle ! »

« S'il avait voulu que tu mettes une jolie robe, il te l'aurait dit ! » Poursuivit sa mère.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Hermione « Peut-être qu'il se dit que ça tombe sous le sens. »

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, ma chérie. Mets un pantalon, un joli petit haut, et le tour sera joué. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Autant faire ce que sa mère lui disait, puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi moche.

Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son apparence, de manière générale, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui la préoccupait, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait plus que conscience du moindre de ses défauts.

Encore une fois, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance. Drago savait à quoi elle ressemblait, et il l'avait déjà vue dans le pire des états, mais... mais son cerveau avait décidé d'être irrationnel.

La jeune femme faillit fondre en larmes une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de partir, et si sa mère n'avait pas été là pour la pousser et l'encourager, elle se serait probablement totalement dégonflée...

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant Fleury et Botts. Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne chez elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne sur les lieux de sa torture, et lui-même ne voulait pas passer la chercher parce qu'il avait peur de rencontrer ses parents. Il ne le lui avait pas précisé, mais Hermione l'avait deviné.

Hermione avait transplané dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, et les cinq minutes de marche jusqu'au libraire furent les plus dures de sa vie. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, ses mains devenir moites. Si elle vomissait sur les chaussures de Drago, ce serait le pompon.

Le blond était déjà là quand elle arriva et elle vit son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il la vit.

Il se mit à avancer à sa rencontre, et sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Le blond l'embrassa tendrement, et elle sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton. Merlin, que ses baisers lui avaient manqué. Il lui avait manqué.

« Tout va bien ? » Dit-il en se reculant légèrement.

« Ou... oui... Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça n'a pas l'air. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux parce que je te prive d'une soirée révision. Parce que laisse-moi te dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu réviserais beaucoup moins que ça. C'était le deal, au départ. »

« Tu as fait ton deal tout seul, je te signale. » Répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. Je n'ai jamais accepté quoi que ce soit, c'est simplement toi qui as voulu entendre ce que tu voulais. »

Drago secoua la tête, mais il n'avait même pas envie d'argumenter, trop heureux d'être avec elle, il se contenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue, et désigna ensuite l'entrée de la librairie d'un geste de la tête.

.

« Il reste vingt minutes avant la fermeture, ça te suffira ? »

« On peut y aller ? »

« Evidemment. Tu es vraiment bizarre, Granger. »

Elle sentit ses joues cuire. Il fallait qu'elle se comporte normalement. Ce qu'ils faisaient était normal. Elle était venue se balader des dizaines de fois ici, avec ses amis. En faire de même avec son petit ami n'était absolument pas différent. Il fallait juste qu'elle agisse normalement, et tout viendrait naturellement.

Drago lui, n'éprouvait pas le moindre problème. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais Hermione était lucide. C'était elle qui en faisait tout un plat. Elle avait un problème et devait l'admettre.

Il fallait juste qu'elle se dise que tout se passait bien pour le moment, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne continue pas comme ça.

« Je vais au rayon quidditch. » Lança Drago.

« D'accord ! »

Elle se dirigea quant à elle vers le rayon Histoire, son préféré. Il regorgeait de livres sur Merlin, sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, et autres ouvrages sur les Grands Sorciers et évènements importants du monde magique. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle n'en apprendrait jamais assez sur tout cela, et après plus d'un an sans avoir mis les pieds ici, elle avait des tas de Gallions à dépenser.

Dix-sept minutes. Il lui restait dix-sept minutes avant la fermeture. C'était peu, mais assez pour elle, afin de faire de jolies trouvailles.

Au final, peut-être passait-elle réellement trop de temps à réviser. Parce que clairement, elle avait passé son temps à Poudlard, puis dans sa chambre, et le salon chez ses parents, sans sortir, ni strictement rien faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans une librairie, tout de même !

Les livres s'empilèrent rapidement dans ses bras, et quand elle retrouva Drago à la caisse, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, avant de murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle préféra ne pas lui demander de répéter.

Ils payèrent leurs achats respectifs, et sortirent de la librairie. L'angoisse d'Hermione qui était partie en profita pour revenir, beaucoup plus forte que précédemment.

Elle s'imaginait déjà dans un endroit tellement chic que tout le monde verrait immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire.

Drago l'emmena dans une des petites rues adjacentes à l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Puis il l'entraîna dans un petit escalier dérobé qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais vu sans lui, et elle se demanda dans quel genre d'endroit il pouvait bien l'emmener.

Et puis ils arrivèrent, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

.

Comment avait-elle pu n'avoir aucune idée qu'un tel endroit existait ? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver soit au Moyen-Age, soit dans un film de pirates. Il l'avait emmenée dans une taverne, telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Tout était fait de pierres et de bois, elle voyait des poulets qui étaient en train de cuire directement dans la cheminée.

Des gens autour d'elle buvaient de la Bièraubeurre ou du whisky Pur Feu dans des choppes d'une taille impressionnante.

Les tables étaient rustiques, mais donnaient tout de même envie de s'y asseoir.

Il y avait également, des plantes, partout, et les petites lumières donnaient un aspect féerique.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à Hagrid s'il était déjà venu ici. Il adorerait assurément.

« Le mercredi et le samedi, il y a des gens qui viennent faire de la musique, mais personne ne s'entend, alors j'ai préféré qu'on vienne un autre jour. » Lui dit Drago.

Hermione – dont un poids certain s'était enlevé de ses épaules – se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un immense sourire.

« J'adore cet endroit ! C'est vraiment magnifique. »

« J'étais sûre que tu l'aimerais. C'est le père de Théodore Nott qui vient là souvent… c'est grâce à lui qu'on le connait. »

« Et tu viens ici souvent ? »

« Pas « souvent » mais assez pour savoir ce qui est bon ou pas. Allez, allons nous asseoir. »

Il l'attrapa par la main, et l'emmena vers une table, située sur le côté de la salle. Puis il alla leur chercher à boire, tandis qu'Hermione étudiait la carte. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils entendaient par « fait maison » s'il s'agissait vraiment d'eux, ou si les elfes de maison avaient leur part de responsabilité.

Drago revint, déposa leurs boissons sur la table, et lui demanda comment se passaient ses révisions.

A partir de là, au bout de dix minutes, toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent. Ils avaient en réalité des tas de choses à se dire, il n'y avait pas de blanc désagréable dans leur conversation, et elle ne pensa rapidement plus au fait qu'elle était dans un nouvel environnement avec le blond.

Ils agissaient juste normalement, à la différence près que Drago lui tenait la main, ce qu'elle trouvait fort agréable.

Mais elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas toujours aussi simple. Elle devait apprendre, et parfois, peut-être qu'elle ferait des erreurs...

« Comment vont tes parents ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ca peut aller. Le procès va arriver plus vite qu'on ne le croit, c'est certain... Mais pour l'instant, ça va... Même si mon père et moi n'avons toujours pas parlé... »

« Tu lui en veux toujours ? »

« Je lui en voudrais toute ma vie ! » Répondit le blond d'un ton catégorique.

Les rapports qu'il avait avec son père étaient tellement étranges en ce moment… Ils marchaient sur des œufs, se comportant l'un avec l'autre comme si de rien n'était, tout en sachant pertinemment que les choses risquaient d'exploser d'un moment à un autre.

Et il était tellement frustré contre lui-même, parce que malgré sa rancœur, malgré sa colère, il ne voulait pas que son père aille en prison, et pas uniquement parce que sa mère en serait anéantie.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa mère...

« Ma mère m'a reparlé du thé avec toi... »

« Et ? »

« Et je lui ai dit qu'on verrait plus tard, qu'avec les ASPIC, tu étais occupée. »

« Merci. » Répondit Hermione « Mais il faudra bien que je la rencontre un jour, non ? »

« Oui... mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. Tout comme je ne suis pas pressé de rencontrer tes parents. Enfin, ton père surtout. »

« Tu as peur pour ton nez ? » Ricana la jeune femme « Je t'ai dit qu'il ferait seulement semblant de te frapper. »

« On ne sait jamais. » Grommela-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Certes, il avait absolument et totalement honte de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione en sachant qu'ils étaient au courant de toutes les crasses qu'il avait pu faire à leur fille, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Hermione était très proche de ses parents, et c'était aussi ça qui l'impressionnait. Voir leur famille parfaite devant ses yeux allait lui donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas bon pour Hermione, qu'il ne serait pas capable de la même perfection, et il détestait se remettre en question. Encore plus quand il avait mis tant de temps à gagner le cœur d'Hermione.

« Tu as des nouvelles, par rapport à ta « récompense » ? »

« Non. Je pense qu'ils vont attendre la fin des ASPIC. Même pour eux, je suppose que c'est plus pratique. Et de manière plus générale, je pense qu'Harry doit avoir des infos, mais qu'il ne les partage pas, parce qu'il sait que ça m'énerve. »

« Mais pense à ce que tu pourrais faire avec tous les Gallions qu'ils te donneront ! » Répliqua Drago.

« Je ne les mérite pas ! »

« Et alors ? Puisqu'on te les donne ! Et puis personne ne t'a dit de les garder pour toi. Tu pourrais les donner aux elfes de maison... »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui s'amplifia quand il rajouta :

« Je te préviens d'avance que plus tard, quand on sera mariés, on aura une grande maison, des enfants et surtout, des elfes. Oui, oui. Des Elfes, parce qu'un seul ne suffira pas. Et il est hors de question que je les paye ! »

« Il est hors de question que je me marie avec toi si tu tiens des discours pareils ! »

« Quoi ? C'est utile les elfes ! »

« Tu as deux mains, et une baguette ! Je pense que tu peux t'en sortir sans ! »

Drago la dévisagea comme si elle était folle, puis il finit par ne plus tenir et explosa de rire. Son expression indignée était bien trop hilarante.

« Tiens… ton dessert arrive. Voilà qui te calmera ma belle.

.

OoO

.

« Je vais encore devoir prendre un rendez-vous, ou tu vas pouvoir me trouver un peu plus de temps, entre tes révisions ? » Chuchota Drago entre deux baisers.

Il avait tenu à la raccompagner chez elle, et ils se tenaient à présent au bout de la rue de ses parents.

Drago n'avait pas envie de la laisser. Pas quand il ne savait pas si elle n'allait pas le laisser sans rien jusqu'aux ASPIC.

« Je pense que ça va pouvoir se faire. On pourrait réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! » Confirma Hermione.

« Parce que… j'avais l'impression que... que... »

« Je sais. » Fit la jeune femme en baissant la tête « Mais c'est juste que... j'avais peur... » Avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

« Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? »

« Je... tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été vraiment avec quelqu'un avant toi, et pour toi, tout à l'air si facile, et moi... j'ai l'impression de devenir une adulte d'un coup et ça me fait peur, d'accord ? Et... je ne sais pas... j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à être à la hauteur, et que tout se passerait mal, et... »

« Mais… on est juste allés manger quelque part ! » S'exclama Drago « Qu'est-ce que ça change de quand on mangeait dans la Salle sur Demande ?"

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste... idiote je suppose ! »

Il ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait eu du mal à lui avouer tout cela. Mais elle lui devait bien une explication, et puis il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, ce qui était une bonne chose. A vrai dire, il avait l'air de totalement tomber des nues.

« Hermione… mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant. Si j'avais su que ça t'inquiétait... »

« Tout m'inquiète en ce moment Drago ! Etre en couple, les ASPIC, la fac... j'ai juste besoin de repos, mais mon cerveau ne veut pas se reposer. Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne disais pas ça pour t'inquiéter toi aussi. »

« Ma belle... »

« Ca va, d'accord ! J'ai passé une très agréable soirée, n'allons pas tout gâcher, d'accord. Je suis stressée, comme souvent, et ça ira mieux après les ASPIC, d'accord ?! »

Drago hocha la tête, tout en songeant qu'après les ASPICS, elle stresserait pour la fac. Mais il ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Maintenant qu'elle s'était confiée à lui, il allait faire plus attention, et puisque visiblement, elle allait également arrêter de l'éviter, il pourrait prendre soin d'elle comme il le fallait...

* * *

Et voilààààà. Décidement, elle stresse beaucoup notre petite Hermione, n'est pas xD

Et encore une fois pour rien, puisque tout s'est finalement bien passé. Drago est le meilleur hein !

D'ailleurs, une review et vous pourrez aller diner dans cette fameuse taverne, en compagnie de Drago :D

Bisous Bisouuus


	3. Episode III

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop chaud ? ahah. Bon, j'évite de trop me plaindre parce que la chaleur, je l'ai attendue longtemps quand même, mais je dors super mal la nuit parce qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud ! Rah, ces français, jamais contents xD

Pour tout vous dire, j'écris ces lignes vendredi matin. Parce que demain JE VAIS A WIMBLEDON YOUHOUUUUUU ! J'y suis allée l'année dernière, le seul jour ou il a plu TOUTE LA JOURNEE. Du coup j'étais écoeurée et cette année, ça devrait beaucoup mieux se passer. Et pour que ça se passe encore mieux, je vais aller dormir sur place ce soir, donc le chapitre doit être prêt, d'ou la raison pour laquelle je m'en occupe maintenant.

Ahhh et dans une semaine les vacances, dans dix jour LE PAIN LE VIN ET LE FROMAGE xD

Breffons. Retrouvons nos chéris Drago et Hermione :D

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Note : FEU FEU BUG VISIBLEMENT ! IL Y A CERTAINES REVIEWS QUE J'AI RECUE DANS MA BOITE MAIL MAIS QUAND JE CLIQUE SUR LE LIEN POUR REPONDRE ON ME DIT QUE LA REVIEW N'EXISTE PAS ET EFFECTIVEMENT ELLES N'APPARAISSENT PAS SUR LE SITE DONC JE M'EXCUSE POUR LES TROIS PERSONNES QUI N'ONT PAS EU DE REPONSE.**

 **Ninaudienne** : Oh mince, courage pour le bac ! Tu ne l'as pas du tout, ou rattrapages ? En tout cas je te fais un calin et heureuse d'avoir pu te remonter le moral.

 **Felicia** : Merchiiiii ! C'est un peu plus court que les chap d'envers et contre eux, mais ça reste raisonnable ^^

 **Amychou** : I knooooow :D Voici la suite !

 **PouleauPotter** : Drago est l'homme parfait, que veux-tu xD

 **Elise01** : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me touche énormément ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic ai pu te plaire et tes compliment me font ultra plaisir ! Je ne te trouve pas cruche du tout, bien au contraire!

Bisous Bisous

 **Alexou** : Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça t'ai plu !

 **SerenaDrago** : Je réponds toujours, ne t'en fait pas ! Merci mille fois pour cette super review ! Je suis très heureuse t'avoir pu t'enmporter à ce point avec mes fics :D Merci, merci, merci ! Et maintenant que tu as finit envers et contre eux, tu as ces bonus xD

 **Mariekdp** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux et peux ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! et BON ANNIVERSAIRE

 **Renata** : Merchi ! Et voilà la suite !

 **Lu** : Merci à toi, et contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Anissa** : Ouiiii, ils sont trop chouuuus ! Merci à toi pour la review ! Bisous Bisous

 **milie** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ta dernière épreuve s'est bien passée

 **Myriam** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

 **laya89** : merchiiiii, je suis ravie que tu aimes :D

 **Canberra** : Oh, j'adore st exupéry ! C'était quel texte ?

 **Carocks Felton** : héhéhé, il est parfait n'est-ce pas ? :D Patience pur les rencontres !

 **Trinita Dark** : ravie de te retrouver :D Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et que mon OS aussi :D

 **Lliae** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY

 **Oceane** : IL EST PARFAIIIIIIIT :D

 **Megan** : merchii beaucoup :D Et voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

 **Maymay97** : Hello, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ;D Hum... je ne promets rien pour le prochain xDD

 **Alice** : Hello ! Je vais commencer par envers et contre eux. Un gigantesque MERCI pour ta fabuleuse review ! C'est vrai que ca a été beaucoup de travail, mais c'est aussi beaucoup de plaisir que je prends à écrire !

Hermione est un peu un boulet en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

AH, je suis super heureuse de t'avoir fait prendre conscience de l'abrutitude de Ron mouhahahahahahahah.

Merci de me décrire tout ce que tu as pu ressentir dans les scènes clés de ta lecture !

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu zappé les autres serpentards, par rapport à la salle commune, à la fin :/

Ahah, pour Poudlard, je comprends ton point de vue, mais là c'est mon avis perso qui ressort, parce que ça, en tant que lectrice, c'est toujours un truc qui m'a choquée. Je trouve ça hyper dur pour des enfants de 11/12 ans de ne pas voir leur famille pendant trois mois, voire plus.

genre que Ron décide de rester pour Noël en première année c'est du gros WTF pour moi. je m'imagine à 11 ans... jamais je n'aurais voulu aller là bas en sachant que je n'allais pas voir ma famille pendant autant de temps (enfant unique bonjour xD)

Je suis super contente que le bonus te plaise aussi :D Drago est juste amoureux :p

Bisous Bious :)

 **Sido** : merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D

 **Annaneverland** : Héhé, mais ouiiiii, ils sont tellement choux :D ravie que ça te plaise

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie, parce que c'est la meilleure !**

* * *

 **Episode III : Adieu Grande Salle, bonjour amphithéâtre**

 **.**

« Inspire. Par la bouche. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je vais vomir. » Répondit-elle.

« Mais non, tu ne vas pas vomir. » Lui répéta Harry pour la centième fois au moins. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle n'avait même pas la force de le fusiller du regard, trop stressée pour cela. Elle savait qu'elle épuisait tout le monde : ses parents, ses amis, Drago... Mais elle avait toujours été comme ça, et de toute façon à quoi s'attendaient-ils ? C'était ses ASPIC, l'examen le plus important de sa vie, qu'elle n'avait pas passé dans des conditions optimales.

Deux jours avant la première épreuve, elle avait dû abandonner les comprimés homéopathiques donnés par sa mère, et se tourner vers Mrs Pomfresh pour quelque chose de plus fort.

Et la semaine des ASPIC avait été la plus éprouvante de toute sa vie. Elle avait révisé plus que jamais, sa tête fourmillait d'informations, de formules, et dates, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa septième année, que cela lui porterait préjudice, et qu'au final, elle ne savait rien, et qu'elle allait tout rater.

Elle avait tout raté. Elle était une ratée, qui allait rater sa vie entière. Voilà ce qu'elle n'avait fait que de répéter au sortir de chaque épreuve, et qui avait causé une violente dispute avec Drago.

.

En sept ans, Harry avait été habitué à entendre cela, et il ne faisait plus attention. Pour Drago en revanche, c'était un peu plus nouveau.

Plein de bonne volonté, il avait tout d'abord essayé de la rassurer, mais l'illogisme de la jeune femme avait fini par clairement lui taper sur le système, et il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse vraiment penser qu'elle avait raté. Par Merlin, ne se rendait-elle pas compte que si elle ratait, tout le monde ratait ?

Hermione appréhendait sa réaction, quand il allait la voir dans cet état, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner.

Dans trente minutes, les résultats allaient être affichés à Poudlard.

Les ASPIC étaient différents des BUSE. Un hibou était bien évidemment envoyé aux étudiants, mais les résultats étaient également affichés à l'école.

La question ne s'était même pas posée pour la jeune femme. Bien évidemment, elle allait se rendre à Poudlard. Le hibou n'arriverait que le soir, voire le lendemain, et une telle attente n'aurait pas été possible pour elle. Elle avait déjà eu tant de mal à supporter celle entre la fin des épreuves et aujourd'hui…

Le château se rapprochait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'ils traversaient le parc, et Hermione se mit littéralement à trembler.

Si jamais elle ratait… elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Ma vie va être fichue... » Gémit-elle.

« Mais non. Regarde-moi, je n'ai jamais passé mes ASPIC, et ça ne m'a pas empêché de trouver du travail, et de très bien gagner ma vie. Même si tu ne les as pas, tu t'en sortiras…mais on sait très bien de toute façon, que tu les auras. »

« Je ne trouverai jamais de travail si je n'ai pas mes ASPIC. Toi... toi, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda George.

« Parce que je ne sais pas fabriquer des farces et attrapes ! »

.

Elle ne vit pas le regard que George et Harry échangèrent. Un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui donner pour le moment, c'était leur soutien, pendant encore quelques minutes. Car dans quelques minutes, ils sauraient, Hermione saurait et tout irait pour le mieux.

En attendant, elle avait beau sembler ingrate, mais en réalité, elle était plus que reconnaissante à Harry et à George d'être venus avec elle – parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Harry était venu pour elle, plus que pour ses propres résultats.

Et George… elle avait été surprise, mais tellement touchée, quand elle l'avait vu aux côtés d'Harry. Elle lui avait proposé de venir, parce que ne pas le faire aurait été agir comme le reste de la famille, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, mais elle avait pensé qu'il déclinerait l'invitation. Qu'il n'aurait pas envie de revenir à Poudlard, à peine plus de trois mois après le décès de Fred.

Hermione et George s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Elle déplorait le fait qu'il eut fallu un tel drame pour qu'elle apprenne à le découvrir, mais le fait était qu'avant, il était juste le frère de Ron, pas sérieux pour une noise, et qu'elle ne prenait donc absolument pas au sérieux. La vérité, c'était que lui et Fred agaçaient Hermione plus qu'autre chose.

Mais après le drame, elle avait été l'une des seules à ne pas l'inonder de pitié, et à le traiter comme un enfant fragile.

George étouffait au Terrier, et être avec Hermione était comme une bouffée d'air frais, même si c'était juste pour bouquiner, ou réfléchir à de nouvelles inventions.

Ils s'étaient moins vus, à cause des révisions d'Hermione, mais l'un comme l'autre s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble.

« Ron a changé d'avis, ou pas ? » Demanda soudain Harry

« Non. Il avait dit depuis le départ qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais quand il a su que je venais avec vous, il a eu encore moins envie de venir. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je lui dise qu'il était un petit con, quand il m'a accusé de « pactiser avec l'ennemi. » »

« J'avais oublié que c'était l'une des expressions favorites de Ron. » Commenta Harry, en jetant un regard en biais à Hermione.

Cette dernière avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup – encore un. Elle était désormais considérée comme l'ennemi... Ron n'en finirait donc jamais de la décevoir, et de la rendre triste.

« En vérité, je pense qu'il a la trouille. » Continua George « Il ne dit rien, mais je suis certain qu'il espère avoir les résultats adéquats pour l'école d'Auror, et vu comme il a révisé... Il a des raisons d'avoir la trouille. Plus qu'Hermione en tout cas. »

« Je vais vomir. » Répondit celle-ci.

.

Ils arrivaient devant les portes du château, où plusieurs élèves se trouvaient déjà. Certains avec leurs parents, mais la plupart en petits groupes d'amis. Pour Hermione, il était hors de question d'attendre dehors, mais elle jeta quand même un coup d'œil, afin de vérifier que Drago n'était pas là, avant d'entraîner Harry et George à l'intérieur.

Voir les autres élèves ne lui fit pas de bien du tout. Elle avait plus que conscience que la plupart d'entre eux avaient été présents pendant l'année, qu'ils avaient pu suivre les cours normalement. Ce n'était pas son cas, et elle risquait fortement de se planter à cause de cela.

Elle faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa nuque, et se mit à la caresser doucement. Drago. Bien évidemment.

« Je ne te demande pas comment ça va. » Commença-t-il directement « Parce que tu vas me répondre des idioties. Potter. Weasley. » Salua-t-il ensuite.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui adressèrent un signe de tête poli, avant d'être entraînés par Hermione, qui ne voulait pas se tenir à moins de trois centimètres des portes de la Grande Salle, où McGonagall viendrait d'ici quelques minutes afficher les résultats.

« Quel parfait petit-ami ! » Ricana Blaise, en arrivant près de Drago, qui était resté en arrière.

« Ferme-là. »

« Tu pourrais au moins la soutenir... »

« Je l'ai soutenu pendant toutes ses révisions. Là, elle est juste ridicule. Potter et Weasley s'en sortent très bien. Je ne vais pas marcher dans son jeu quand dans vingt minutes, on verra qu'elle aura eu les meilleures notes. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête.

« Tu me déçois. Si Daphné était dans un tel état, je resterais à ses côtés. » Charia Blaise.

« Tu es parfait, Zabini. On le sait. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi, je le sais. C'est même pour ça que Daphné m'aime. »

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il fut interrompu par un cri perçant : cri qui provenait de nulle autre qu'Hermione.

Il paniqua pendant une fraction de seconde, où il se précipita presque sur elle, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas... et puis il aperçut la directrice de Poudlard qui descendait les escaliers… Aucune inquiétude à avoir donc... Hermione allait très bien.

.

OoO

.

Un petit groupe des plus étranges, et des plus hétéroclites s'était formé aux Trois Balais. Des personnes qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé s'asseoir à la même table... Mais les circonstances – aka, la présence d'Hermione – avaient fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le choix.

Il y avait eu plusieurs groupes, et conversations différentes au départ, mais l'hydromel aidant, ils avaient tous fini par plus ou moins tous se parler. Il y avait Hermione, Harry, George, Dean, Seamus, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot et ses amis de Serdaigle, Drago, Blaise et Théodore Nott

« Ecoutez, ECOUTEZ ! » Rugit Blaise, qui parlait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les chopes « ECOUTEZ ! REGARDEZ-MOI ! Qui est-ce que j'imite ? »

Il fit soudainement semblant d'exploser en gros sanglots bruyants, avant de s'écrier d'une voix suraiguë « Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, oh Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou. »

Toute la tablée explosa de rire, à l'exception de Drago, qui attrapa une poignée de cacahuètes, qu'il balança à la figure de son ami.

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire, même si, pour être honnête, Zabini pouvait se ficher d'elle autant qu'elle voulait.

Il avait le droit… elle avait tout de même un peu honte d'elle-même. L'imitation de Blaise n'était qu'à peine exagérée.

Elle avait littéralement fondu en larmes, lorsqu'elle avait lu ses notes sur le parchemin. Des notes qui étaient plus qu'excellentes.

Elle était major de promotion, et tous les professeurs l'avaient chaudement félicitée. Visiblement, il y avait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'un élève de Poudlard n'avait pas eu des notes aussi brillantes.

La jeune femme n'en était pas revenue, et n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que le hibou arrive, pour qu'elle relise encore et encore son bulletin de notes.

Drago, ainsi que ses amis l'avaient embrassée, enlacée, et félicitée, mais après cela, ils s'étaient bien entendu permis de se moquer d'elle, de bon cœur, et elle les laissait faire. Quand elle repensait à son état pré-résultats, elle se trouvait absolument ridicule.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde s'en était bien sorti. Harry n'avait pas eu une très bonne note en potions, ce qui aurait pu l'handicaper en temps normal, mais puisque toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes... Et Ron aurait sûrement des cours de rattrapage à prendre, s'il voulait vraiment rentrer dans l'école d'Auror, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'y avait pas de gros dégâts.

Blaise était devenu totalement euphorique, à l'idée que Poudlard soit terminé, et il était celui qui avait entraîné la quasi-totalité des élèves de septième année à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils avaient portés des toasts qui étaient devenus de plus en plus improbables...

.

Hermione avait senti une pression énorme se retirer de ses épaules. Elle se sentait légère et heureuse. Et à cet instant, à Pré-Au-Lard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Et elle avait vu George rire, pour la première fois depuis le décès de son frère, et cela l'avait remplie d'une joie immense.

Alors que la soirée s'entamait, Madame Rosmerta s'avança vers leur table, avec une immense planche de bois, lévitant devant elle.

« Pizza de la maison, cuite au feu de bois. » Dit-elle en déposant la planche sur la table « Offerte pour les nouveaux diplômés ! »

« YEAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurla Blaise en fracassant sa chope d'hydromel contre la table. »

Madame Rosmerta fut chaleureusement applaudie, et ils s'empressèrent tous de se servir de la délicieuse pizza.

« Alors ? » Demanda soudain Dean « Maintenant qu'on a les résultats, qui va faire quoi dans... quelques semaines ? Il va falloir qu'on s'inscrive, maintenant ! »

« Fais pas ton rabat joie ! » Grommela Seamus.

« Je ne fais pas mon rabat joie, je pose juste une question. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à ce que tu allais faire après ? »

« Si mais... »

« Ben alors ? C'est juste ça que je demande ! »

Seamus voulait faire du commerce, et un tour de table commença alors.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était pas penchée sur la question depuis très longtemps, la peur de rater ses ASPIC l'ayant totalement bloquée pour faire la moindre projection.

Et voilà que la rentrée universitaire se profilait, et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Avec les notes qu'il avait eues, Drago pourrait faire sa faculté de Médicomagie, comme il voulait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait prendre la même chose que lui.

Une partie d'elle le voulait, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient imaginé il y a si longtemps, quand rien n'était encore sûr entre eux. Ce serait comme un rêve devenu réalité, ce serait l'assurance d'avoir la présence de Drago à ses côtés, rassurante. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire ce choix par caprice, juste pour être avec lui. Elle voulait faire ce choix, parce qu'elle se voyait Médicomage.

Elle se voyait Médicomage. Mais elle se voyait aussi des tas d'autres choses. Plus de la moitié des métiers du monde magique l'attiraient. En gros, elle était dans une bouse de dragon internationale.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione ! Concentre-toi ! »

« Je suis concentrée ! »

« Oui, sur ta glace. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard peu avenant à Drago. C'était lui qui avait voulu aller chez Fortarôme, qu'il ne vienne pas après se plaindre qu'elle était concentrée sur sa glace. Et il était d'ailleurs préférable qu'elle se concentre sur sa glace, parce qu'autrement, elle allait de nouveau se mettre à paniquer.

Maintenant que le stress des ASPIC était passé, et qu'elle apprenait à gérer le fait d'être en couple, Hermione avait cru que tout irait mieux, mais elle se trompait.

La fac la stressait. Et Drago la stressait. Elle savait parfaitement bien de quoi il allait bientôt lui parler, et la simple pensée de ce fait lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle était ridicule, encore une fois, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ces réactions.

« Tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis. Tu es sûre que tu veux faire Médicomagie ? »

« Oui... je crois. »

« Hermione ! Tu crois ou tu es sûre ! »

« Tu me stresses ! Je suis sûre. Mais c'est toi qui va me faire douter à ne cesser de me demander si je suis sûre. »

Elle avait passé des soirées à en parler. Avec sa mère, avec son père, avec Harry, avec George, avec Drago. Elle avait été voir un conseiller d'orientation, elle avait sollicité le professeur McGonagall, elle avait fait des listes de pour et de contre. Elle avait passé une journée d'observation à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Alors, oui, elle était sûre d'elle.

Sans plus adresser un mot à Drago, elle attrapa sa plume, et signa au bas de la feuille d'inscription à l'université de Médicomagie de Londres, qu'elle avait préalablement remplie.

En face d'elle, Drago tressauta sur sa chaise, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Il s'était efforcé de la soutenir, et de la pousser à bien réfléchir, mais elle savait qu'il avait prié de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle fasse la même chose que lui. Dans sa tête, il faisait déjà des plans sur la comète, elle en était certaine.

.

« Je te préviens. » Annonça-t-elle « Dès que nos glaces sont terminées, on va chez Fleury et Bott. »

« Relax, Granger, il y a encore presque trois semaines avant la rentrée. »

« Et alors ? Tu as jeté un œil à la liste des livres ? Il n'est pas question de prendre du retard ! On va avoir beaucoup de travail ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... » Fit Drago

« Eh bien, oui, c'est ça ! »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Granger, mais moi, je compte bien profiter encore de mes vacances. »

« Acheter ces livres ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas profiter... »

Drago haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander s'il se fichait d'elle, avant de lui voler une cuillerée de glace.

« Tu vas rester chez tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, innocemment.

On y était. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il avait fait pour se retenir aussi longtemps. Et Hermione n'eut soudain plus très envie de manger sa glace.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et qu'elle apprenait à connaître de plus en plus Drago, elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas aussi solitaire qu'on pouvait le penser. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'avec elle qu'il était comme ça...

« Je... je ne pense pas non. Après sept années passées à Poudlard ou en vadrouille, ça me semblerait étrange de retourner chez eux et d'être maternée par mes parents... »

« Ce qui veut dire... »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, et tendit sa main par-dessus la table, afin d'attraper celle de Drago.

Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains, et lui dire. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser dévorer par ses appréhensions, et elle allait mettre en œuvre les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés.

« Drago, tu sais que je t'aime... »

« ... »

« Je t'aime, sois en sûr ! Mais… je sais à quoi tu penses, je sais parfaitement que tu as ça en tête depuis un moment, mais... Je ne peux pas. »

« A quoi tu crois que je pense ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu voudrais qu'on habite ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

A la tête qu'il fit, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste, bien évidemment.

« Et alors ? Ca ne te plaît pas ? » Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas. Bien sûr que ça me plairait, mais pas tout de suite. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Drago ! Ca ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble. Vivre ensemble c'est... c'est quelque chose d'important et... »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? Tu penses qu'on va se séparer ? » Attaqua le blond.

« Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Écoute-moi un peu ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça. Il me faut du temps. Et ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je pense qu'on va se séparer. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble, je dis que je ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble tout de suite ! Tu me mets la pression quand tu agis comme ça ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! »

Elle avait haussé la voix, sans s'en apercevoir, et cela avait calmé Drago.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il la forçait, pas plus qu'il ne voulait lui mettre la pression.

.

Dans ces instants, leurs différences d'éducation lui semblaient flagrantes. Parce que chez les sorciers, il était fréquent, et même logique que deux personnes en couple s'installent ensemble rapidement. Ce n'était pas « quelque chose d'important », contrairement aux moldus. Et ça ne servait à rien de se disputer, il le savait, même si son entêtement avait bien envie d'insister.

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve des appartements proches l'un de l'autre, alors. » Déclara-t-il.

« Pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes des sorciers non ? Le transplanage, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Drago la dévisagea d'un air incrédule, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

.

OoO

.

« Bordel, Granger ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, si ça continue ! »

La jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit chez elle. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils avaient trouvé leurs chez-eux respectifs, et en dix jours, ils n'avaient dû dormir chacun chez soi que deux fois. Ce qui confortait Drago dans l'idée que ne pas habiter ensemble était ridicule, mais il gardait ses remarques pour lui. Mieux ne valait pas contrarier Hermione en ce moment.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Gémit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu poses vraiment la question ? Par Salazar mais tu es insupportable, Granger ! Ca fait deux heures qu'on est couchés, deux heures que je ne peux pas dormir parce que tu ne fais que de bouger toutes les deux secondes ! Mets-toi d'un côté, ferme les yeux, et dors ! »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Sans blague ! Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être sarcastique. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Je suis sarcastique si je veux ! Tu es ridicule. Te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça, c'est n'importe quoi, Granger. On ne va rien faire demain, juste écouter des blablas et remplir des papiers. »

« Je n'arrive jamais à dormir la veille de la rentrée, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Eh bien tu aurais peut-être pu me le dire, avant de me dire de venir dormir chez toi. Surtout si c'est pour ne pas utiliser ce temps pour faire l'amour. »

« Mais si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais pas venu ! » Répliqua la jeune femme.

Drago soupira. Hermione se serpentardisait un peu trop à son goût, ce qui était franchement agaçant, même si en même temps, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir à quel point il pouvait déteindre sur elle.

Mais à cet instant même, il avait clairement envie de la ligoter, et de la bâillonner.

Il allait finir par croire que Blaise disait vrai, quand il disait qu'Hermione faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Il pouvait parfaitement se lever, et transplaner chez lui. Elle lui ferait la tête pendant un moment, mais après ? Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde !

Mais il était faible quand il s'agissait d'Hermione – par Merlin, que Blaise ne puisse jamais lire dans son esprit, car il en entendrait parler pendant des jours et des jours – et il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qui serait le mieux pour son sommeil à lui.

Non, il allait continuer à pester, mais il allait rester là, il en était certain. Hermione aurait sa peau, voilà tout.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sortir avec une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'était pas une sinécure.

« Tu veux une infusion aux plantes ? » Demanda-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

Il était réellement prêt à tout pour qu'elle arrête ne serait-ce que de bouger. Si elle ne voulait pas dormir, c'était son problème. Ce qui le gênait, c'était ses mouvements incessants.

« Non. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Granger, mais à un point... »

« Je suis heureuse de le savoir. »

« Je crois que demain, et tous les autres jours qui vont suivre, je m'assoirai à l'opposé de toi à la fac. »

« Malefoy ? »

« Granger ? »

« Si tu fais ça, je t'arrache les testicules à mains nues. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait clairement l'impression d'être une bête de foire. La faculté de Médicomagie de Londres était réputée, et la plupart des élèves ne venaient pas d'Angleterre. Et visiblement, Hermione avait sous-estimé la portée de la guerre à l'international, parce que tout le monde semblait savoir qui elle était.

Et cela la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, elle avait Drago à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'appréciait visiblement pas non plus d'être observé de la sorte, mais au lieu d'avoir – comme elle – une réaction de petite souris craintive, il jetait des regards furieux à tous ceux qui osaient les dévisager un peu trop longtemps. Hermione sentait même qu'il était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette magique, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé que sa rentrée se déroulerait comme ça – et tant mieux d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait assez stressé sans avoir cette information.

Elle se demanda comment les choses se passaient pour Harry et Ron... Ca devait être encore pire que pour elle.

Harry avait finalement trouvé un arrangement avec le département de la justice magique, et avec l'école d'Auror : il irait en cours à l'école deux jours par semaine, et les deux autres jours, il serait en « stage » au Ministère, auprès des Aurors. Son poste en tant qu'Auror qualifié lui était d'ores et déjà réservé, mais cet arrangement lui convenait mieux, et ne lui donnait pas l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, et de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur.

Ron, quant à lui, allait suivre le parcours normal. Il avait dû suivre des cours de remise à niveau pendant la fin de l'été – Hermione l'avait su par Harry – mais il avait finalement lui aussi obtenu le droit d'entrer à l'école d'Auror.

« Hermione, par-là, ma belle. »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. » Répondit la jeune femme en sortant de sa rêverie.

Le blond l'entraînait vers deux portes battantes qui ouvraient sur un immense amphithéâtre.

Une odeur de vieux bois les saisit quand ils entrèrent, et Hermione sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

L'amphithéâtre était tout bonnement immense, et majestueux. Elle eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une vieille université française ou américaine, telle qu'elle avait pu en voir en images ou à la télévision. Les murs semblaient regorger de savoirs et elle oublia instantanément les autres étudiants qui la regardaient, ses appréhensions, les chuchotements autour d'eux.

Elle était à sa place. Elle allait étudier, apprendre des plus grands professeurs de Médicomagie, et elle n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule obsession : s'asseoir, sortir ses parchemins, et écrire tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien entendre.

A ses côtés, Drago secoua la tête, et murmura pour lui-même : « Par Salazar... l'année va être longue.

* * *

Hermione qui panique épisode 52459292. Moi je dis qu'on devrait applaudir Drago pour réussir à la supporter, parce qu'elle est clairement chiante la demoiselle, oui, oui, je l'avoue, elle est chiante !

Mais tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Madame a eu ses ASPIC, ils sont à la fac. Tout est parfait... pour le moment xD

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Une review et vous pourrez aller manger une glace avec Drago hihi

Bisous Bisouuuus


	4. Épisode IV

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur ! **Toutes** **mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse** : j'étais au CONCERT D'ED SHEERAN A WEMBLEY ET C'ETAIT TROP GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sinon COMMENT CA VA ?! VOUS SENTEZ L'EXCITATION LA ? Non, parce que quand même JE SUIS EN VACANCES YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Mercredi, direction la France pour un mois et demi :D, et ce soir, j'ai vu pour la deuxième fois Ed Sheeran en concert! Wembley c'est l'équivalent du stade de France, donc autant vous dire que c'était géant.

Bon les enfants, les miennes et ceux de l'école vont un peu me manquer quand même, mais bon, je suis joie aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous le serez aussi avec ce chapitre !

Oh, et avant de vous laissez avec Drago et Hermione, je vais juste faire **un peu de pub** , pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur FB.

 **Je m'adresse là aux amateurs de nourriture. Si vous aimez manger, j'ai crée un blog, alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur www point foodgasm point over-blog point com.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Little Cute Hell** : Courage ! J'espère que tes résultats seront positifs !

 **Marie-kdp** : Profite bien de la mer ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous Bisous

 **Milie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu :D

 **Jeny** : ahah, non, on ne la change pas ! Drago est juste parfait :D Contente que tu aimes toujours !

 **Aventure** : Merchi ! On verra régulièrement George, ne t'en fait pas !

 **Alexou** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! ahhhh, mais je te plussoie pour la vie de couple !

 **lama 89** : Merci beaucoup ! Wimbledon c'est trop génial, j'espère que tu pourras y aller un jour !

 **Alice** : Mais de rien :) Oui, c'est vrai que le fait que ce soit en pov Harry change pas mal de choses ^^ Je suis contente que tu ai aimé en tout cas !

 **Ninaudienne** : Oh ! Je ne savais pas que ça différait autant les bacs pro :/ Contente que tu ai aimé l'épisode !

 **Lucietvlli** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic :D Mes fics même ! Tes compliments me font super plaisir ! Merci énormément :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Renata** : Ahah, pendant toute leur vie même xDD

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Hermione est ultra chiante, en effet :p

 **Lola** : Merci beaucoup ! je vais aller vérifier sur FB parce que ça ne me dit rien. cela dit, j'ai du retard de réponse, que je devrais rattraper incessamment sous peu, maintenant que je suis en vacances ^^

 **Oceane** : Ahah, oui j'avoue xD

 **Canberra** : Mais la nevrose fait partie de la personnalité d'Hermione xDDD

 **Gigi** : Oulà non, patience pour ça ! Bisous Bisous

 **Sido** : Merci beaucoup ! Le voyage a paris arrive bientôt :)

 **Cecile** : Héhé, merci beaucoup ! Je poste tous les vendredi ^^

 **Felicia** : Merchiiiiii :D

 **Megan** : Merci beaucoup ! Hé oui, c'est parti pour la vie de couple :D Ahah, je ne vois pas Drago ne plus l'appeller du tout "Granger", c'est impossible xD

Bisous Bisous

 **Lilanela** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux ! Ahah, il était évident que les parents d'Hermione ne lui en voudraient pas :) Pour le premier rendez-vous, oui, on peut réagir différemment, surtout dans le cas d'Hermione, car c'est un premier rendez-vous sans l'être, ils sont déjà ensemble, donc ça aurait du lui enlever beaucoup de ce stress de l'inconnu qui est présent dans un vrai premier rendez-vous ^^

Félicitations pour ton bac :D Quelle filière ? Et où est-ce que tu vas continuer des études ?

J'ai au aussi du mal à choisir, et même encore maintenant, parfois je me dis "et si j'avais fait ça, où ça ?" Je trouve qu'on nous demande beaucoup trop tôt de faire un choix, et qu'on ne nous laisse pas assez nous questionner sur les différentes opportunités qu'on pourrait avoir.

Enfin, je crois que ça a un peu changé, mais quand j'ai passé le bac il y 8 ans (aoutch, le coup de vieux), c'était comme ça.

Perso, comme je disais, j'ai eu du mal à choisir, mais c'est bizarre, parce que je savais que je voulais être assistante sociale, mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que je pourrais quand même étudier autre chose avant, donc c'était un peu compliqué.

Oui, je vais continuer et terminer FOCUS. Je me suis fait avoir un peu, parce que je suis moins motivée par certains couples, mais je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose non terminé, donc je le ferais ^^

Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review en tout cas :D

 **Luna Malefoy** ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

 **Gabrielle** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise J

.

 **Et un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode IV : des moments durs à passer**

 **.**

« Je pense rouvrir le magasin très prochainement. »

« Oh ! Mais... c'est super, George ! » S'exclama Hermione en se levant, afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle était la première à être arrivée dans l'appartement du rouquin – qui se trouvait justement, au-dessus du magasin – et par conséquent, la première à savoir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry ait été au courant.

« Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une telle réaction à cette annonce. » Déclara George.

« Molly n'a... »

« Pas été enchantée non, et elle l'a fait savoir. Elle ne veut vraiment rien comprendre. Elle pense que le fait que je ne viens pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait, au Terrier, est un signe que je déprime, sans se rendre compte que c'est son attitude à elle qui m'empêche de venir. J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un mourant. J'essaye de remonter la pente, j'y arrive peu à peu, mais c'est comme s'ils voulaient m'enfoncer. »

« Ils ne veulent pas t'enfoncer. » Répondit Hermione avec justesse « Je pense qu'ils sont inquiets pour toi, et qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas que tu remonterais la pente aussi vite. »

« Fred aurait voulu que je rouvre le magasin ! Je le sais ! Et eux... »

Hermione savait bien que le reste de la famille Weasley ne pensait pas à mal, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de gros problèmes de compréhension entre eux et George.

Chacun vivait son deuil à sa manière, et essayait d'aller de l'avant comme il le voulait, mais le reste de la famille de George – Molly en particulier – avait du mal à le comprendre.

La décision du jeune homme, de réaménager dans son chez lui, qui avait aussi été celui de Fred, avait suscité des débats houleux.

.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé mentale de George, de vivre avec le souvenir omniprésent de Fred. Fleur avait même été jusqu'à dire que son attitude était morbide, et pour une fois, personne ne l'avait reprise. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait dit tout haut, ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Mais en attendant, Hermione pouvait constater que George allait bien – autant que faire se peut – et elle était certaine que s'il n'avait pas supporté de revenir dans l'appartement, malgré ce qu'il aurait pu penser... Il aurait su prendre les décisions adéquates.

« Ne fais pas attention. Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils n'agissent pas comme ça par malveillance, mais parce qu'ils tiennent à toi, et veulent le mieux. Tu leur prouveras bien que tu es capable de t'occuper de toi tout seul. »

George hocha la tête. Cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un qui le soutenait, et ne cherchait pas à lui rappeler constamment que son frère jumeau était mort.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. La douleur était là. Toujours. Et elle le serait jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à son tour, il le savait. Mais il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la combattre. Il pensait à Fred à chaque seconde de la journée, et il devait juste apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur. Il vivait pour deux, depuis cet instant fatal, et il devait se prendre en main pour que son jumeau soit fier de lui.

« Comment tu vas faire, pour le magasin ? » Enchaina la brunette.

« Verity va revenir, elle me l'a dit. Et à ce que je sais, Jemina n'a pas retrouvé de travail. Elle a eu un contrat d'un mois chez Fortarôme, à Pré-Au-Lard, mais il ne s'est pas renouvelé, donc je pense qu'elle reviendra si je la rappelle. Non, le problème ne va pas être de ce côté, mais plus du côté des produits... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire qu'avant, nous étions deux cerveaux. Maintenant, je suis tout seul, et même si j'ai d'ores et déjà des idées de nouveaux produits, je serai quand même moins productif tout seul, que je l'étais quand nous travaillions à deux, et par conséquent… les nouveautés seront plus longues à venir. »

« Oh... mais ce n'est pas très important ça... je veux dire, votre clientèle est déjà là. Tu ne penses pas que ça te portera préjudice ? »

« Non... mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Je pense que tu ne verras aucune différence. » Assura Hermione.

Le silence tomba entre eux, et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil.

Harry ne devrait plus tarder normalement... L'heure approchait, et Merlin savait que la perspective des heures à venir ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda George.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je trouve ça tellement... ridicule... »

« ... »

« Et j'appréhende un peu de voir Ron, aussi... »

« Ne te soucie pas de cet imbécile ! »

« Mais je m'en soucie, justement. » Protesta Hermione « Et j'aimerais bien que lui aussi se soucie de moi. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Harry me le répète à chaque fois qu'on a cette conversation, mais je commence à croire que vous vous trompez... »

« On ne se trompe pas. Le Ronnie, je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. Il a juste une fierté très, très mal placée. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol de sa fierté mal placée. Il lui manquait tellement.

Cela allait faire six mois qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole, ni même le moindre regard.

Elle le croisait très rarement, en fait. La majorité du temps, elle avait des nouvelles par Harry, Ginny ou George, mais c'était tout.

La jeune femme était pourtant régulièrement invitée à manger au Terrier, et au début, elle acceptait systématiquement de venir. Mais l'attitude de Ron lui faisait tellement mal que désormais, elle refusait la plupart du temps.

Elle avait cru que le temps ferait son œuvre. Que même s'il ne lui pardonnait pas, il accepterait au moins de renouer des liens. Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré, et Merlin savait si ce jour arriverait...

.

OoO

.

Lorsque l'elfe de maison apporta le plateau contenant cafetière, théière, tasses, sucrière et pot de lait, Narcissa et Drago jetèrent tous les deux un regard glacial au troisième Malefoy présent dans la pièce. Car sur le plateau, se trouvait aussi une bouteille de bourbon, et il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qui avait donné cet ordre à l'elfe de maison.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Lucius, visiblement de mauvaise humeur « Je ne sais pas ce que Maître Simmons désire boire. »

Narcissa pinça violemment les lèvres. Le fameux Maître Simmons était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle n'exprimait pas clairement sa façon de penser à son mari. Certes, elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin d'un verre, particulièrement aujourd'hui, mais il pouvait attendre une heure décente pour le boire.

Un tout petit raclement de gorge se fit soudain entendre, et les Malefoy se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Maître Simmons, qui paraissait plus que gêné par la tension soudaine de la pièce.

« Hum... Pouvons-nous commencer ? » Murmura-t-il

« Absolument ! » Répondit immédiatement Narcissa. « Nous vous écoutons. »

« Je ne vais rien vous apprendre de nouveau, aujourd'hui, nous allons juste revoir ensemble les points importants du procès, ce qu'il faut dire, ne pas dire, comment formuler ses réponses... Je suis certain que vous savez déjà tout cela par cœur. » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter, en voyant le regard peu amène de Lucius « Mais je pense qu'il n'est jamais inutile de s'y pencher de nouveau, alors que nous sommes si proches du procès. Rappelez-vous que chaque détail compte, de votre tenue vestimentaire, à votre expression du visage, en passant par le nombre de fois où vous regarderez telle ou telle personne se trouvant dans la salle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de regarder qui que ce soit dans la salle ? » répliqua Lucius.

« Monsieur Malefoy, chaque... »

« Rappelez-moi, combien je vous paye, _Maître ?_ Je suis le client de votre vie ! Vous pourrez tout aussi bien ne plus travailler du tout, et partir vivre dans les Caraïbes, avec toute votre famille, pour le restant de vos jours, une fois que tout vous aura été versé. Je ne vous paye pas pour que vous veniez me débiter de telles sornettes ! »

L'avocat sembla se tasser sur lui-même, et personne n'osa rien dire lorsque Lucius ouvrit la bouteille de bourbon, et s'en servit une part généreuse.

.

Drago eut envie d'avoir pitié de l'avocat, mais sa réaction était juste pitoyable. Il s'écrasait, alors qu'il aurait pu répliquer tellement de choses : à commencer que s'il était autant payé, c'était parce qu'il avait été le seul et l'unique à bien vouloir s'occuper de sa défense.

Il comprenait bien que son père soit sur les nerfs. Tout le monde l'était. Mais lui, par exemple, n'était pas contre une petite piqûre de rappel sur ce qu'il pourrait dire ou ne pas dire quand il serait appelé à la barre.

Parce qu'il allait devoir parler, lui aussi. Témoigner, pour employer le terme adéquat, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Il en dormait mal depuis plusieurs nuits... Les procès des Mangemorts étaient déjà surmédiatisés, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencés. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça... Il grinçait tous les jours des dents, quand il voyait des étudiants lire des articles parlant de ça, à l'université... Il n'était pas sûr de supporter d'aller en cours quand sa tête serait placardée sur les pages...

Il ne passait déjà pas inaperçu, puisqu'il était tout le temps avec Hermione, mais maintenant, il allait encore moins l'être... et pas pour les raisons qu'il voulait.

Le jeune homme songea que si Hermione pouvait entendre ses pensées, elle dirait sans aucun doute qu'il était de mauvaise foi, et qu'il s'était fait tout seul sa petite réputation, pour quelque chose de bien : en effet, il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de l'université, et s'était très rapidement avéré être un de leurs meilleurs éléments.

Elle lui aurait fait cette réflexion avec une petite moue contrariée, bien entendu. Car après tout, ils s'étaient violemment disputés à ce sujet... Drago en avait toujours le sang qui se mettait à bouillir quand il y pensait.

Hermione lui avait fait une crise, qui avait duré des jours et des jours, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Lui qui s'attendait à du soutien, même si elle n'aimait pas spécialement le Quidditch... Ca avait été la douche froide. Glaciale, même.

Elle lui avait dit que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ses études correctement s'il avait le Quidditch à côté, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la masse de travail qu'ils avaient en médicomagie.

A croire qu'il était le seul et l'unique à faire ça... Quand il lui avait cité des étudiants qui avaient fait ça avant lui, elle avait répliqué que ce n'était pas le propos.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que leur première grosse dispute viendrait de cela. Tous les deux avaient fini par dire des mots qui dépassaient leurs pensées, et ils s'étaient mutuellement fait la tête pendant deux jours, avant de finir par revenir l'un vers l'autre.

Le blond s'était tout de même joint à l'équipe de Quidditch, mais cela lui avait laissé un goût amer.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? »

« Drago. » Fit doucement sa mère « Maître Simmons t'a posé une question. »

« Ah... oh, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, vous disiez ? »

« Je vous demandais si vous étiez prêt à être questionné sur votre vie privée. »

« Ma vie privée ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'entends que lorsque vous serez appelé à témoigner, les questions ne vont pas uniquement tourner autour de votre père, et des activités liées à Voldemort. Votre relation avec Miss Hermione Granger... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vient faire là-dedans ? » S'exclama-t-il, soudain sur la défensive. »

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous avez bien conscience que Miss Granger est une figure importante à présent, pour le monde sorcier. Elle est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Elle est celle qui l'a aidée à vaincre Voldemort. Vous savez tout comme moi que dans les rares interviews qu'il a pu donner, Monsieur Potter n'a cessé de dire que tout le mérite lui revenait, et qu'elle avait été celle qui l'avait sauvé et qui l'avait sans cesse poussé... »

« Je sais tout ça... » Fit Drago.

« Là où je veux en venir, Monsieur Malefoy... c'est que les jurés vont sûrement se demander si votre relation avec Miss Granger n'est pas intéressée. Ils se demandent probablement si vous ne l'avez pas séduite pour montrer que votre famille n'est pas comme ils la voient, si vous n'avez pas fait ça pour éviter la prison à votre père, ou tout du moins, en adoucir la sentence.

« Mais... c'est totalement ridicule ! S'écria Drago. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Il faut que vous y soyez préparé, car il est absolument certain que la question se posera pour eux. Je peux vous le garantir... »

Drago soupira. Déjà qu'il appréhendait le jour où il devrait passer à la barre... si en plus il était questionné sur quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire perdre son calme...

.

OoO

.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde ? » Demanda Harry

« Euh... un peu ? »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils avaient envoyé Dean en éclaireur, et la tête qu'il faisait contredisait ses dires. De toute façon, elle avait toujours su qu'il y aurait du monde. Elle ne pouvait, et ne pourrait absolument rien y faire.

Et même si le moment fatidique approchait de plus en plus, elle avait une autre préoccupation plus immédiate pour le moment...

Elle se retrouverait forcément aux côtés de Ron à un moment donné, et elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'espoirs, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin reprendre ses esprits. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il allait profiter des évènements pour enfin lui pardonner. Elle le souhaitait tellement fort...

« Nev ! » S'exclama soudain Dean.

Hermione se retourna, et sourit en voyant que Neville était arrivé. Il n'avait pas l'air content, et ne faisait que de tirer sur la cravate rouge qu'il portait.

C'était une vision assez étrange... elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Neville avec une cravate, même au Bal de Noël.

Et visiblement, les autres garçons trouvaient cela hilarant.

« Tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un Nev ! » Ricana Seamus « Costume, cravate, tu ne plaisantes pas ! »

« Ahahah, très drôle ! Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix. Ma grand-mère m'a forcé à mettre ce truc immonde. Elle est toute excitée par cette cérémonie. Elle est bien la seule d'ailleurs. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça, mais visiblement, quand je suis concerné, toute objectivité est abandonnée. Je vous parie qu'en ce moment même, elle est en train de bousculer tout le monde pour avoir une place au premier rang. »

« Elle est fière de son petit-fils. » Fit Harry « On ne peut pas la blâmer. »

« Oui... mais en attendant, je dois quand même porter... ça. »

Hermione rit de bon cœur, avec les autres, mais le sien s'évanouit rapidement, lorsqu'elle vit Ginny et Luna entrer dans la pièce. Car si Ginny était là, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose...

Ron entra à son tour dans la pièce, et salua tous ses amis, et son frère. En soit, tout le monde, sauf elle.

.

Elle se demanda comment il réagirait si elle fondait en larmes, ou si elle le secouait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, brièvement, mais il n'eut pas de réaction particulière. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester quand il agissait comme ça ! Il fallait qu'il lui parle !

Au moment où elle avait décidé de tenter à nouveau sa chance, Kingsley entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Percy, qui arborait son expression professionnelle.

« Bien. » Fit le Ministre de la magie « Je vais demander aux amis et famille de retourner dans la salle. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, vous restez ici. Miverva McGonagall arrive. »

Kingsley n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, et tous savaient pourquoi. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu que cette cérémonie ait lieu, et aucun d'eux n'avait envie ni d'y participer, ni de recevoir quoi que ce soit.

Hermione n'avait même pas demandé à ses parents de venir. Ils étaient au courant, bien sûr, mais elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait, et ils avaient accepté ce qu'elle disait. Elle leur avait tout de même promis un compte-rendu détaillé de l'évènement. Elle leur devait bien cela.

La directrice de Poudlard finit par arriver, et toutes les personnes suivantes purent alors suivre Kingsley, dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et la jeune femme prit conscience du nombre de gens qui avaient dû venir. Des gens pour qui elle était un symbole. Moins qu'Harry, certes, mais tout de même. Elle avait de ce fait des responsabilités dont elle n'avait jamais voulu, mais qu'elle devait néanmoins assumer.

« Très bien... » Fit Kingsley. « Je vais y aller. Percy va rester avec vous, mais ce n'est de toute façon pas très compliqué. Restez juste attentif, pour le moment où je vous annoncerai. »

Hermione se mit à avoir le trac. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas eu plus tôt.

Neville fut appelé en premier, puis Ron, et leurs interventions, si elles furent sources d'acclamations, et d'applaudissements bien nourris, ne durèrent pas longtemps, ce qui inquiéta un peu la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être sérieuse, malgré ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela...

.

Le passage du professeur McGonagall la rassura un peu. La directrice de Poudlard parla longuement, évoquant les pertes que Poudlard avait subies, la reconstruction du château, et de la société en général, les changements qui avaient d'ores et déjà eu lieu.

Elle termina en citant Dumbledore, et l'audience avait l'air absolument captivée – même si Hermione ne pouvait que le deviner...

Et puis bientôt, elle entendit Kinsgley prononcer son nom, et ce fut à son tour de d'entrer dans l'auditorium.

La foule amassée-là était impressionnante, et elle sentit ses mains devenir moites.

Kingsley lui remit un rouleau de parchemin, qu'elle posa sur le pupitre, sans le regarder. Elle savait ce qu'il contenait : un récapitulatif de la récompense offerte par le Ministère de la Magie, pour services rendus à la communauté sorcière.

Par-dessus, elle posa un autre parchemin, et se racla discrètement la gorge. Elle garda un léger sourire, jusqu'à ce que les applaudissements se tarissent, et aperçut au premier rang Molly Weasley, qui s'essuyait discrètement les yeux : elle avait déjà dû commencer à pleurer lorsque Ron était passé.

.

« Hum... Bonjour. » Commença Hermione d'une manière un peu maladroite, avant de se reprendre immédiatement « Bonjour, et merci d'être venus si nombreux ici. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, car j'ai l'impression de vivre un petit moment de gloire, et il n'y a pourtant rien de glorieux dans ce que j'ai pu accomplir lors de ces mois de guerre. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour la gloire, ni pour recevoir cette récompense, gracieusement offerte par le Ministère de la Magie – que je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement. Non, j'ai fait tout ça parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que le monde dans lequel je vivais était soumis à l'angoisse et à la terreur et qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Je l'ai fait aussi par amitié. Parce qu'Harry avait besoin de moi, parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul pour affronter tout ça. Si j'avais été lâche, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

Je l'ai fait aussi, parce que je suis une née-moldue, et que – comme vous le savez parfaitement – les nés-moldus étaient les cibles premières de Voldemort. Certains diront que l'attitude la plus raisonnable à adopter, lorsque l'on est une cible facile, c'est de se faire discret, de se cacher ou de s'enfuir. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je raisonne. Si on m'attaque, je réplique, et je ne me suis jamais posée la question de savoir si j'allais me battre ou non contre Voldemort. C'était une évidence, j'allais me battre, quitte à en payer le prix de ma vie.

Si je suis ici, en train de vous parler, c'est que j'ai été épargnée, mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas pour tout le monde : tout au long de la guerre, vous et moi avons perdu des amis, des voisins, de la famille, des connaissances. Nous avons tous été blessés, endeuillés par ces pertes.

Mais ce que je voudrais vous dire, c'est que ces personnes ne sont pas mortes pour rien. Elles sont mortes pour que la communauté sorcière retrouve la paix, et rien que pour cela, nous pouvons être fiers d'eux.

Je ne pense pas mériter cette récompense que je reçois. Je ne pense pas qu'agir en tant que citoyenne sorcière, et faire ce que mes valeurs personnelles m'indiquent de faire, mérite que le Ministère me remercie de cette manière. Je leur en suis reconnaissante malgré tout, car je vais pouvoir, avec cette récompense, aider financièrement différentes œuvres de charité, dont bien évidemment, celles pour les familles et proches des victimes de la guerre. »

Des acclamations retentirent dans toute la salle, et Hermione adressa un sourire à l'assistance, avant de continuer.

« Je voudrais aussi m'adresser aux parents, et aux élèves de Poudlard. Leur dire qu'il est important de vous sensibiliser à la magie dans toutes ses formes. Il est important de savoir se battre, afin de ne pas se retrouver démuni face à la menace. Parents, n'ayez pas peur que vos enfants se forment aux sortilèges offensifs, et vous, élèves, n'ayez pas peur de les apprendre. Le pire est derrière nous, et j'espère que plus jamais vous n'aurez à faire face à des Mangemorts ou à la magie noire, mais il est important de savoir se défendre, ne serait-ce que contre le sorcier malveillant qui voudra vous voler votre sac à main. N'ayez plus peur. Maîtriser les sortilèges offensifs ne signifie pas que vous êtes un mauvais sorcier, et que vous allez vous mettre à apprendre la magie noire. Au contraire, il s'agit de se donner les meilleurs moyens de se défendre. Il s'agit de sécurité. Prenez-en conscience !

Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

.

Elle replia son parchemin, alors que la salle explosait en applaudissements, et elle serra la main de Kingsley, avant d'aller prendre place sur le côté, auprès des autres.

Pour l'audience, le grand moment était arrivé : cela allait être au tour d'Harry de monter sur scène.

Son discours fut moins long que le sien, mais il fut sans nul doute le plus applaudit.

Une fois terminé, ils durent tous se placer de nouveau face au public, pour le moment très solennel que fut la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe.

Hermione trouvait cela très embarrassant de recevoir cette distinction, mais elle garda le sourire, serra les mains, et distribua les formules de politesse qui étaient de mises…

Quelques instants plus tard, tout était terminé, et elle se retrouvait à siroter un cocktail et manger des petits fours, entre deux étreintes de Mrs Weasley, qui s'essuyait toujours les yeux.

« Ton discours était tellement émouvant, ma chérie. » Ne cessait-elle de répéter « Je suis tellement fière. Il faudra acheter les journaux demain, n'est-ce pas Arthur… »

« Oui, Mollynette... »

« Arthur ! »

« Hermione, Neville ! » Intervint Percy qui venait d'arriver « Ca va être l'heure de faire les photos. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Un hoquet s'empara d'Hermione, et elle vida d'un trait son verre, pourtant trop faiblement alcoolisé pour lui donner du courage... Parce que la perspective de devoir faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes, avec Ron, alors que c'était tout le contraire, ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

« Ca va aller... » Lui souffla Neville. « Ne t'en fais pas... »

Les premières photos ne furent pas trop difficiles, puisqu'il s'agissait de photos de groupe, avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, mais aussi Neville.

Mais après cela, il fut bien entendu l'heure des photos du « Trio d'Or », comme les journaux se plaisaient à les appeler.

« Miss Granger au milieu ! » Ordonna le photographe.

Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Ron était tout proche d'elle, mais il semblait si lointain en même temps.

Il souriait largement, mais elle savait que tout était faux, et même s'il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, pour les besoins de la photo, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, ni un seul regard.

« Une dernière... Et... voilà ! Merci beaucoup. » S'exclama le photographe.

Ron s'éloigna aussitôt de quelques pas, mais cette fois, elle en avait assez. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'oserait pas se dégager, ou faire une scène, devant témoins.

« Ron... je peux te parler ? S'il te plaît ! Au moins une seule minute. Je t'en supplie. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Le rouquin ferma brièvement les yeux, et elle crut qu'il allait tout de même refuser, mais il finit par hocher sèchement la tête, avant de s'éloigner, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir vide, mais Hermione lança tout de même un Assurdiato. Avec les journalistes qui trainaient par ici, elle préférait prendre ses précautions.

« Donc ? » Claqua la voix de Ron.

« Ron... s'il te plaît... je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Tu me manques... »

« Oh, je dois certainement beaucoup te manquer quand tu es avec la fouine ! »

« Ron... je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais... oui, tu me manques même quand je suis avec lui. Tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

« Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amitié, si tu veux mon ami ! M'embrasser alors même que tu fricotes avec ce sale Mangemort, c'est ce que tu appelles être une amie ?! »

« J'ai fait une erreur, d'accord ! Et je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais ne plus m'adresser la parole pendant six mois ? Tirer un trait sur tant d'années ? Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as fait des erreurs. Et je t'ai toujours pardonné ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassée, avant de sortir avec Lavande, à ce que je sache. » Répliqua Ron.

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! »

« Ah oui, et de quoi alors ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas... peut-être de la fois où tu m'as abandonnée ? Où tu as quitté la tente pendant des semaines ? »

« Non mais je rêve ! » Se récria Ron « Tu vas comparer ça, avec ce que tu as fait ?! Tu sors avec un Mangemort ! »

« Drago n'est pas un Mangemort ! »

« C'est un connard de la pire espèce. Et si tu n'es pas capable de t'en rendre compte, alors je n'ai rien à faire avec toi ! »

« Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » Assena-t-il, avant de prendre la fuite...

.

OoO

.

Drago sentait des picotements dans sa nuque, tant il avait envie de se retourner. Il savait qu'Hermione était là.

Elle était venue presque chaque jour. Potter aussi était toujours présent, de même que sa tante Andromeda, et d'autres personnes, qu'il connaissait de vue ou non.

Et d'une manière générale, la salle d'audience était pleine à craquer, tous les jours. Depuis neuf jours que le procès avait commencé, il y avait toujours des gens dont l'accès à la salle était refusé, faute de place.

Cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour Drago. Lucius n'était pas le premier Mangemort à être jugé, la série de procès avait commencé un mois auparavant, et le cas de figure avait été le même chaque jour : salle remplie.

De manière générale, le procès ne se déroulait pas trop mal pour Lucius. Son père mentait sans vergogne sur certains points, et exposait sa capacité à manipuler les jurés, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des deux dernières années du règne de Voldemort, il disait la pure et simple vérité, qu'il déclamait de manière à attendrir les jurés.

Et cela marchait, Drago le voyait. Oh, il était bien entendu certain qu'il irait en prison, mais probablement pour moins longtemps qu'ils l'avaient exposé.

Et puis, hier, les choses avaient un peu plus basculé en faveur de son père, puisque Potter était venu à la barre, pour témoigner.

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Potter défendre autant sa famille. Et pourtant, c'était le cas : il avait longuement parlé de ce que sa mère avait fait, le jour de la Victoire, il avait raconté comment lui-même leur avait sauvé la mise, lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Certes, leur père avait eu le choix, au départ, des années plus tôt, quand il avait choisi de se rallier à Voldemort, mais depuis la débâcle du Département des mystères, ni son père, ni personne n'avait réellement eu le choix de faire quoi que ce soit. Car avec Voldemort, tout le monde le savait bien, c'était servir ou mourir.

Avoir Harry Potter dans leur « camp » était une bonne chose. Cela allait peser sur l'opinion publique, c'était certain.

Mais en attendant, Drago allait lui-même être appelé à son tour à la barre, et plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus il se sentait mal.

.

Il avait tellement envie de regarder Hermione, rien que pour lire le soutien dans ses yeux... Sa nuque le démangeait vraiment. Il fallait qu'il la voie, cela lui donnerait tout simplement du courage.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Maître Simmons avait été très clair. Le moindre geste pouvait être interprété et tout ce qu'il était en droit de faire, c'était de regarder droit devant lui. Rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre...

Au moins, quand il serait à la barre, il pourrait la voir, au moins du coin de l'œil, puisqu'il n'était pas censé regarder quiconque d'autre que le juge, et les jurés.

« Merci, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous allons faire une courte pause, de vingt minutes, et nous reprendrons sans attendre. »

Drago ne bougea pas. Ses parents discutaient à voix basse avec leur avocat, mais Drago préférait s'isoler mentalement.

Le besoin de voir Hermione devenait presque indispensable. Il avait tellement, tellement besoin d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir autant besoin de quelqu'un un jour.

Dans son champ de vision, il aperçut soudain Blaise, et sans le regarder, il esquissa un sourire de remerciement. Il était content que son ami soit venu, lui aussi...

Les vingt minutes de pause passèrent beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rassembler ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas comme si son avis comptait de quelque sorte que ce soit.

« J'appelle à la barre, Monsieur Drago Abraxas Malefoy. »

Le blond se leva, en ayant la ferme impression que sa cravate était en train de l'étrangler.

Et quand il fut installé, face à la masse de personnes venues assister au procès, il se sentit impressionné, même s'il n'en montra rien.

Les premières minutes ne furent pas trop compliquées, étant donné qu'il savait comment il s'appelait, où il habitait, et comment s'appelaient ses parents.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Nous allons revenir sur les évènements s'étant déroulé lors de votre sixième année. Est-il vrai que Voldemort vous a amené à effectuer ces actions sous la contrainte. »

« Oui ? » Répondit Drago.

« Quel genre de contrainte ? »

« Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'Il me demandait, Il aurait tué mes parents, et m'aurait tué moi... »

« Comment êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air ? »

« Parce que Vous-Savez-Qui ne fait pas de menaces en l'air. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui. Ni mes parents, ni moi, ne signifions quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il se serait débarrassé de nous sans aucun doute... »

« Pensez-vous que votre père ait été soumis aux même menaces. »

« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. Je tiens à vous rappeler que Vous-Savez-Qui avait privé mon père de baguette. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Le dernier mois de la guerre, ma mère non plus, n'avait plus de baguette, puisqu'elle me l'avait prêtée... »

« Est-il vrai que votre père collectionne des objets de magie noire ? »

« Collectionnait. » Corrigea Drago.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que cela l'intéresse, je suppose ? La magie noire peut être considérée comme un art, de manière abstraite. Mon père ne faisait rien de mal avec ces objets, il ne les collectionnait pas illégalement, et ne s'en est jamais servi. Il les étudiait, tout au plus. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que cet intérêt dénote une personnalité trouble ? »

« Non. Mon père est une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Il m'a parfaitement bien élevé, et ne m'a jamais poussé à suivre ses pas, en ce qui concerne ses activités de Mangemort... »

Ceci était un mensonge, mais sans Veritaserum, il ne voyait pas comment les jurés pourraient s'en rendre compte. Il avait fini par occulter le reste, et parlait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance.

« Votre père a-t-il conscience de ce qu'il a fait... »

« Oui. Et je crois qu'il regrette. L'année passée a été très dure pour notre famille, et nous avons tous pris conscience de beaucoup de choses. »

« De quoi avez-vous pris conscience ? »

« De ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, et comment je voulais la diriger. Par moi-même. Sans me laisser dicter par quelqu'un d'autre, ou par de quelconques valeurs... »

« Telles que les valeurs des Sang-Pur ? »

« Par exemple... »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous entretenez une relation avec Miss Hermione Granger. »

Il l'avait vue venir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de grimacer intérieurement à l'idée de voir sa vie privée étalée aux yeux de tous...

« Non. Vous prenez tout cela à l'envers. Ma relation avec Miss Granger ne découle pas de ma décision de ne pas me laisser dicter par quoi que ce soit. C'est le contraire. »

« Votre famille approuve-t-elle cette relation. »

« Je ne leur demande pas de l'approuver ou non. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et elles ne changeront pas. »

« C'est donc une relation sincère ? »

« Je n'aime pas vos insinuations, monsieur le juge ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il sentit le regard furieux de l'avocat, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on ramène Hermione sur le tapis, surtout pour insinuer de telles choses.

Mais ce petit écart semblait avoir prouvé qu'il était sincère, puisque le juge s'éloigna du sujet, lui demandant plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé l'année passée, l'ambiance du manoir, la marge de manœuvre dont sa famille et lui disposaient. Il dut ensuite répondre à des questions sur la période où Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu, à savoir si son père en parlait, s'il souhaitait le retour du Mage Noir, et d'autres choses du genre.

Ce fut terminé plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et un poids s'enleva instantanément de ses épaules.

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Imbécile ! Je sais très bien que tu n'y peux rien si on t'a posé des questions sur nous. On savait bien que tu en aurais... Tu as été super. » Rassura Hermione.

« On verra... il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant. »

Le procès devait encore durer une bonne semaine, mais maintenant, sa contribution était terminée...

« Tout le monde ne va parler que de ça à la fac, demain... »

« Avec l'examen blanc que nous avons dans dix jours, je ne pense pas, Malefoy ! »

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé que toi par ce genre de choses triviales, Granger. »

« Très drôle. On devrait réviser d'ailleurs. »

« Il en est hors de question ! Après la journée que j'ai passée, tu as le devoir de me réconforter comme il se doit.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda-t-elle « Et comment est-ce que je peux faire ça ? »

« Commence par enlever tes vêtements, pour la suite, on verra... »

* * *

Quel pervers ce Drago ! Bon, pour être honnête avec vous, je suis littéralement en train de m'endormir sur mon clavier, donc je vais juste vous inviter à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre, si vous en avez envie.

Bisous Bisouuuuus, je file me coucher


	5. Episode V

BONJOUUUUUUUR ! Comment ça va ? Moi je vais SUPER BIEN ! Ce soir, je vais regarder Koh Lanta en direct, en France, avec ma maman hiiiiiii je suis joie. Et le fromage, aaaaahhhhhhh le fromage, c'est tellement boooon :D La nourriture française et moi, ce sont des retrouvailles fusionnells à chaque fois :D

Enfin. J'espère que vous allez bien vous aussi, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense sans trop de doutes que ce chapitre saura vous remonter un peu le moral, parce que quand même, c'est quelque chose que vous attendez depuis un moment déjà. Voire un long moment même xD

Je n'en dit pas plus. Je vous laisse le lire :D

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Trinita Dark : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :D Ahah, Blaise aura toujours a côte je crois xDD**

 **J'ai eu du mal à écrire la scène du procès, je me suis documentée pourtant, mais ce n'était pas facile ^^**

 **Pour les lettres... tu sauras en tant venu hihi**

 **Cecile** : Merchiiiii ! Voici la suite. Et oui, ça va parler de tout ce que tu mentionnes :) Bisous Bisous

 **Oceane** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ai plu :D

 **Alexou** : ca s'arrangera... un jour xDDD Contente que tu aimes la présence de George :)

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Mok** : haaaaaaaan, j'ai loupé le HP !

 **Julie63** : Pas de soucis ! Je suis super heureuse que tu ai aimé cette fic :DDD J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite. Et voici donc le prochain épisode !

 **N** : Merci à toi pour le petit mot :)

 **milie** : Merci ! Désolée que tu ai été un peu déçue par le prochain, mais ça n'a pas été facile à écrire pour moi, malgré le fait que je me sois documentée ^^

 **Canberra** : Ca va très bien ! Je profite de ma belle france ahah. Ohh, mais pourquoi tu es déprimée ?

Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

 **Celine m** : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup :D

.

 **Merci à ma Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode V : Paris, mon amour**

 **.**

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit comment un enfant au matin de Noël. Il était d'ailleurs réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, alors qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille. Il avait hâte... tellement hâte.

De l'excitation et de l'adrénaline pure coulaient dans ses veines, et il se leva sans plus attendre, afin de se glisser sous la douche.

Dans quelques heures, il serait à Paris. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui n'avait été au départ qu'une utopie, un rêve, allait devenir réalité.

Il avait conquit le cœur d'Hermione, ils avaient survécu à la guerre, ils s'aimaient... et ils allaient maintenant aller à Paris.

Le blond aurait voulu y aller beaucoup plus tôt, mais leurs études, le procès de son père – qui avait été finalement condamné à six années d'emprisonnement – et autres impératifs de la jeune femme, qui s'était engagée dans différentes associations de toutes sortes, avaient retardé les choses.

Mais ce n'était pas important. L'essentiel, c'était qu'ils y soient. Et c'était aujourd'hui le grand départ...

Ce voyage faisait également office de cadeau de Noël pour Hermione. La fête de fin d'année était dans dix jours, et il pourrait en profiter pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme était impatiente elle aussi, il le savait. Depuis quelques semaines, elle parcourait avidement différents guides sur Paris.

Etrangement, même si elle était plusieurs fois allée en France, elle n'avait jamais mis un orteil à Paris, contrairement à lui, qui connaissait assez bien le quartier sorcier parisien.

.

Il avait prévu tant de choses, tout en gardant de la place pour les activités de rat de bibliothèque qu'Hermione voudrait sans aucun doute faire, et qu'il accepterait de faire, parce qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait, et qu'Hermione soit heureuse.

Sa longue douche acheva de le réveiller, et il se retrouva à tourner en rond. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, et il ne pouvait pas aller chercher Hermione maintenant. Elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas dans son appartement.

Depuis la fin des cours, quatre jours auparavant, elle était retournée chez ses parents.

Elle les voyait très régulièrement, et elle allait parfois y passer une nuit ou deux, mais ils lui manquaient, il le savait. N'ayant pas le même genre de relation avec ses propres parents, il avait un peu de mal à saisir, mais si elle en avait besoin, alors, qu'elle le fasse.

Il finit par se préparer un petit déjeuner, tout en songeant que le lendemain matin, le porridge et le jus de citrouille seraient remplacés par des jus de fruits frais, du chocolat chaud fait maison, des viennoiseries, du pain, du beurre et des confitures.

La nourriture française était tellement délicieuse... il en avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser.

Et regarder sa montre lui donnait l'impression que le temps allait à reculons. Comment est-ce que si peu de minutes avaient pu passer, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, et regardé l'heure pour la première fois.

Il tournait littéralement en rond, ne sachant que faire pour s'occuper.

Il ne pouvait même pas passer voir Blaise en attendant, car son ami était sans aucun doute en train de dormir profondément, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose sur Terre, qui pouvait faire sortir Blaise de ses gongs, c'était qu'on le réveille...

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ronger son frein... et fantasmer sur les cinq jours à venir...

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait le sentiment d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Elle était en vacances, son premier trimestre à l'université de Médicomagie ne s'était pas trop mal passé – même si elle trouvait qu'elle aurait pu travailler beaucoup plus et beaucoup mieux, merci l'influence de Drago – Noël approchait, et elle petit-déjeunait en compagnie de ses parents avant de rejoindre Drago et de partir pour Paris.

Elle allait passer cinq jours dans la capitale française, rien qu'avec Drago, et elle avait tellement hâte. Ce serait leur premier séjour en amoureux, et elle espérait bien que ce ne soit pas le dernier...

« Avec qui Harry va-t-il passer Noël ? » S'enquit sa mère, entre deux gorgées de thé.

« Avec les Weasley, je suppose. A moins qu'il ne reste avec Teddy… »

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? » Insista sa mère.

« Eh bien non. » Répondit Hermione « Je n'ai pas spécialement pensé à Noël, jusque très récemment. »

« Bon, tu lui diras, la prochaine fois que tu le verras, que s'il le souhaite, il peut aussi venir ici. Nous irons chez ta grand-mère le vingt-cinq au soir, mais le vingt-quatre, et le vingt-cinq midi, nous serons à la maison. »

« D'accord, maman. »

« Tu peux faire la même proposition à Drago, d'ailleurs. »

La jeune femme faillit littéralement s'étouffer dans son jus d'orange, et son père avait suspendu son bras, à mi-chemin vers la plaquette de beurre. Sa femme ne l'avait visiblement pas consulté, avant de faire cette proposition.

« Je ne crois pas non. » répondit Hermione

« Mais enfin ma chérie ! Tu te rends compte qu'on ne l'a toujours pas rencontré ! »

« Tu te rends compte que si papa avait Drago en face de lui, là maintenant, il essayerait probablement de lui perforer un poumon, avec le couteau qu'il tient dans la main. »

« Je ne ferais pas grand mal, avec un couteau à beurre... »

« Et puis Noël, c'est trop formel... Et je ne pense pas qu'il serait à l'aise. »

« Mais... lui et sa mère vont probablement se sentir seuls ! »

« Jean ! » Tonna Mr Granger « Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir pitié d'eux ! Si cet homme est en prison, il y a des raisons. »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Maman ! » Coupa Hermione « S'il te plaît. Je vais lui en parler, mais ce ne sera certainement pas pour Noël. C'est une mauvaise idée, crois-moi. Je transmettrai à Harry par contre. »

Cette rencontre allait devoir se faire bientôt, de toute façon, elle le savait. Depuis que Lucius Malefoy était parti pour Azkaban, Drago avait de plus en plus souvent mentionné le fait que sa mère voulait prendre le thé avec elle. Et cette idée la terrorisait beaucoup moins, maintenant qu'elle savait que son mari n'était pas dans les parages...

.

OoO

.

Drago eut envie de se frapper, quand il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire niais, quand il vit Hermione arriver vers lui.

C'était à la limite de l'acceptable, même au début... Mais maintenant que leur relation avait dépassé les six mois, il ne devrait plus avoir ce genre de réaction. Qu'Hermione le rende toujours totalement dingue était une chose, qu'il montre à tout le monde l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, en était une autre.

Aussi, il s'efforça de prendre sur lui, et ne l'embrassa que quelques secondes, alors qu'il avait juste envie de la serrer dans ses bras, et de la couvrir de baisers.

Il aurait tout le temps de faire ça quand ils seraient à Paris. Ce n'était que partie remise, et il était parfaitement capable de se contrôler.

« Où sont tes affaires ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Hermione roula des yeux, et lui montra un petit sac à main ridiculement petit.

Voilà ce que c'était d'être le petit-ami de la sorcière la plus brillante de la planète.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu maîtrisais ce genre de choses... »

« C'est fou comme ton cerveau a la faculté d'oublier que je sais faire des choses que toi-même tu n'arrives pas à faire. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Elle en revanche, savait très bien se comporter comme une petite Serpentarde ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être fier ou agacé, en tout cas...

Hermione sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle agita sa main devant lui, afin de lui montrer quelque chose.

« Regarde, je porte la bague que tu m'as offerte. »

.

Le majeur de sa main droite était en effet orné d'une bague, assortie au pendentif qui n'avait pas quitté son cou, depuis que Drago le lui avait offert. Cette bague aussi représentait un livre ouvert. Drago la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, et elle l'adorait, même si elle la portait moins souvent que son collier.

Drago lui attrapa ladite main, et l'embrassa furtivement, avant de l'entraîner vers le service de cheminette de voyage, du ministère de la Magie.

« En route pour Paris ! »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la cheminée de leur hôtel parisien, et furent accueillis par un sorcier, qui en plus de sa robe de travail, portait un béret . Quoi de plus français.

« Welcome to Paris » (1). « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle et Monsieur ? »

« Nous avons une réservation au nom de Malefoy. » Indiqua Drago.

L'employé en face d'eux sortit sa baguette, et tapota un parchemin, sur lequel plusieurs inscriptions apparurent.

Il vérifia quelques informations, et leur annonça qu'il allait les conduire à leur chambre.

Le blond avait tellement hâte de voir la tête d'Hermione. Il avait été très exigeant, et avait eu plusieurs requêtes, dont il espérait qu'elles avaient été respectées.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte, et l'employé de l'hôtel leur donna le mot de passe, avant de les laisser.

Hermione se chargea d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité, comme Drago l'avait voulu...

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas ouvert les rideaux. » Remarqua Hermione à voix haute.

.

Drago rigola intérieurement. Elle avait exactement la réaction qu'il avait escompté qu'elle ait. Et comme il l'avait également prévu, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre principale, et tira les rideaux d'un mouvement brusque – à la moldue, comme il avait aussi su qu'elle ferait.

Une exclamation lui échappa, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la vue que leur offrait l'hôtel.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir précisément dans Paris, où se trouvait le quartier sorcier, mais ce qu'elle savait maintenant, c'est qu'il était non loin de la Tour Eiffel, puisque la Dame de Fer s'élevait juste devant elle, majestueuse...

Elle sentit que Drago souriait derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour le dévisager, suspicieuse.

« Tu le savais ? C'est pour ça que les rideaux étaient tirés ? »

« Evidemment que je le savais, Granger. A qui est-ce que tu penses parler, hein. »

« Sale cachottier ! »

« Avoue que tu as aimé cet effet de surprise. Et quand on y montera, ce sera encore mieux ! »

.

OoO

.

Puisqu'ils étaient sur place, les deux amoureux commencèrent leur périple parisien, par la visite du quartier sorcier. Ce n'était pas tellement différent du Chemin de Traverse, en soit, ils retrouvaient les mêmes échoppes : apothicaire, marchand de baguettes, papeterie, magasin de Quidditch... Mais tout avec une touche bien française : dans l'une des boutiques de vêtements dans laquelle ils entrèrent, Hermione remarqua que les robes de sorciers étaient beaucoup plus élégantes que celles qui étaient vendues sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte, puisque la seule référence qu'elle avait était Fleur Delacour, et que Fleur Delacour était naturellement élégante, et avait le style qui allait avec.

Drago et elle restèrent un moment plantés, éberlués devant un présentoir sur lequel était disposé une multitude de gants.

« Regarde ! » Fit Drago en lui montrant un écriteau « Les bleus font partie de l'uniforme obligatoire de Beauxbâtons. »

« Quelle horreur ! » Lui répondit Hermione « Heureusement que nous n'avions pas cela à Poudlard. »

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez l'apothicaire, et Drago en profita pour lui exposer ses connaissances en matière de potions – elle reconnaissait qu'il était beaucoup plus calé qu'elle en potions, même si elle avait eu, et avait toujours parfois des notes égales ou supérieures au siennes – et lui expliqua que si les potions étaient de manière générale, les mêmes dans tous les pays, il y avait tout de même quelques ingrédients qui pouvaient être exploités chez les uns, et pas chez les autres. Ainsi, les Maîtres de potions français utilisaient couramment la sève de pommier, alors que c'était un ingrédient rare et pas très répandu ailleurs qu'en France.

Après cela, Drago demanda à la jeune femme s'ils pouvaient aller dans la boutique de Quidditch. Elle l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres, et sa réponse était toute prête.

« Oui, mais si on va à la librairie après. »

« Pourquoi tu veux aller à la librairie ? C'est écrit en français ! Tu ne lis pas le français à ce que je sache. » Protesta Drago

« C'est le deal, Malefoy. Si tu veux aller à ton magasin de Quidditch, on va à la librairie. Ils ont peut-être des livres de runes très intéressants, d'ailleurs. Ça, je peux le lire, contrairement au français ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à protester, il fut contraint de la refermer, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.

Et puis, Drago pouvait parler, mais les achats qu'il fit dans sa boutique de Quidditch, il aurait très bien pu les faire à Londres... Et elle ne parlait même pas de la lubie ridicule qui lui était venue d'un seul coup : Monsieur venait de décider de commencer une collection de Vif d'or, et d'en acheter un dans chaque pays qu'il visiterait avec Hermione. Elle avait préféré ne faire aucun commentaire, mais elle n'en pensait vraiment pas moins…

Ils se chamaillèrent à ce sujet pendant un petit moment, et décidèrent de s'arrêter dans la filiale française de Florian Fortarôme, pour la glace de la réconciliation.

.

« Tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? » Fit Hermione, après avoir regardé la carte.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Qu'on commande chacun la glace de l'autre, sans lui dire quel parfum on a pris. »

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir, Granger ? Il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec une glace à la bave d'escargot ! »

« Je pensais plus à cuisses de grenouilles, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

« Même pas en rêve, Granger ! »

Finalement, ils firent un choix sûr : éclair au chocolat, pour Drago et tarte tatin aux poires pour Hermione, et un choix « test » : une boule de glace saveur Brie de Meaux, et une autre saveur baguette tradition.

« Je suggère qu'on commence par les goûts bizarres. » Fit Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête, et à l'aide de sa cuillère, prit un peu de glace à la baguette, et un peu de celle au fromage. Il lui semblait logique de mélanger les deux, comme ils se mangeaient ensemble de base.

« Alors ? » Fit Drago en l'observant manger.

« Eh bien... c'est particulier... je ne dirais pas que c'est mauvais, c'est juste... bizarre de manger ces aliments dans une telle texture. »

Drago goûta à son tour, prudemment, mais finalement, ils finirent par s'habituer et décrétèrent, après avoir terminé le petit pot, que ce n'était finalement vraiment pas mauvais.

Ils mangèrent ensuite leurs parfums normaux – qui grâce à la magie n'avaient pas fondu – et se remirent en route pour la visite de la banque sorcière.

.

Cette visite était plus pour Hermione que pour lui, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être estomaqué et admiratif de l'architecture Haussmannienne du bâtiment. Il y avait des tas de détails, et de dorures qui étaient tout simplement magnifique. Il préférait rester en arrière et observer tout cela, plutôt que de rester près d'Hermione, qui avait décidé de coller le guide et de lui poser toutes sortes de questions toutes les deux secondes. Elle en posait même plus que tous les petits vieux sorciers touristes, qui faisaient la visite avec eux... Mais comment faisait-il pour avoir une petite-amie pareille ?

Une fois la visite terminée – et une fois qu'Hermione eut fourré un milliard de prospectus dans son sac, ils se rendirent à leur point de rendez-vous, pour la prochaine visite.

Le point de rendez-vous était dans une petite chapelle, et Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, en fit le tour en l'abreuvant de commentaires qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille

Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières arrivaient au fur et à mesure, et quand leur groupe fut complet, une guide les appela, et les emmena dans un coin de la chapelle, où elle sortit sa baguette.

Elle marmonna une incantation, et une trappa s'ouvrit dans le sol, révélant un escalier.

Ils allaient descendre dans les égouts. Ce qui pouvait paraître dégoûtant, mais Drago savait qu'ils avaient été aménagés depuis : sans quoi, il aurait refusé tout net de n'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil. Il ne fallait pas pousser !

Ces égouts, comme était en train de l'expliquer la sorcière guide, avaient servi de cachette, lors de la grande chasse aux sorcières, qui avait eu lieu en France, au dix-huitième siècle. A l'aide de nombreux sortilèges, ils avaient créé un véritable village souterrain, et avaient pu échapper à la capture, par les moldus qui ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec les sorcières et sorciers, accusés d'avoir été envoyés sur Terre par le Diable...

Drago dut se mordre les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, pendant le récit de la guide, tant il avait envie d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, à savoir, que les moldus étaient totalement stupides quand ils le voulaient. Certes, ils n'étaient plus au dix-huitième siècle, mais QUI pouvait croire de telles imbécilités : envoyés sur Terre par le Diable, et puis quoi encore ?! Après on disait que les sorciers avaient des difficultés d'intégration...

.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda soudain Hermione à son oreille

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu fronces les sourcils depuis dix bonnes minutes... »

« Parce que je suis affligé par la bêtise des moldus ! » Répondit-t-il « Non mais regarde ! » Dit-il en pointant un écriteau explicatif, accroché au mur.

« On voit que tu as _tellement_ bien écouté pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Tu es censé déjà savoir tout ça ! »

« Et bien je n'écoutais pas pendant ces cours, et il n'empêche que les moldus sont ultra-stupides ! »

« C'était une autre époque ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « ne me la fais pas à moi », mais il n'insista pas, car il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être tous les deux d'accord sur ce sujet.

La visite continua, et malgré son indignation permanente, face à ce que la guide pouvait raconter, il dut avouer qu'il avait vraiment apprécié. Mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, parce que tout même, ils étaient dans des égouts...

Une fois remontés à la surface, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, totalement épuisés par leur première journée, qui avait été bien remplie.

Drago finit par attraper le menu de l'hôtel et constata qu'ils avaient un système ingénieux : chaque plat avait un numéro, et ils leurs suffiraient d'envoyer une note volante à la réception, avec les numéros de ce qu'ils voulaient.

« C'est tellement beau... » Souffla alors Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle s'était levée. Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant encore une fois la Tour Eiffel, qui maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, était illuminée et scintillait, comme si des étoiles étaient venues se coller.

Ils déplacèrent donc la petite table devant la fenêtre, et c'est face à la tour Eiffel qu'ils dînèrent d'un succulent confit de canard, avant de sombrer dans les bras des Morphée, blottis l'un contre l'autre, une fois leur repas terminé.

.

OoO

.

Deux perles de sang pointaient sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, à force de trop se les mordre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un œil à Drago, elle avait tout simplement envie d'exploser de rire.

Oh, le blond faisait celui qui était parfaitement à l'aise, mais elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Car aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer au Paris moldu. Drago avait déjà vu quelques monuments, et c'était déjà baladé dans le Paris moldu, mais il avait fait tout cela « à la sorcière ».

Avec Hermione, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'est pourquoi, pour se rendre à Montmartre, la jeune femme avait décidé qu'ils prendraient le métro.

Drago n'avait pas bronché, mais il n'était tellement pas dans son élément, tellement précieux, qu'elle allait forcément finir par exploser de rire.

Et d'un autre côté, il avait l'air d'un enfant. Elle sentait qu'il était curieux, mais qu'il se restreignait, par pure et simple fierté : Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas éprouver de curiosité par rapport à quelque chose de moldu – c'était forcément ce qu'il se répétait intérieurement, c'était sûr et certain.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous l'air de venir d'être condamnés à Azkaban à perpétuité ? » Finit-il par chuchoter à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et constata qu'il disait vrai : les parisiens présents dans le métro étaient tous renfrognés, renfermés. Personne ne se parlait. Il ne fallait mieux pas être dépressif, avant de monter dans un de ces wagons…

« Je ne sais pas... Ils sont dans leurs pensées... »

« Eh bien, je n'aimerais certainement pas être dans leur tête ! »

Sa personnalité reprit rapidement le dessus, et il se mit à observer les autres occupants de leur rame, et à critiquer leur coiffure, tenue vestimentaire ou autre.

.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et de compter les stations les séparant de leur destination.

Une fois arrivée, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Drago suivait ses explications à la lettre, et qu'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec son ticket de métro. Il n'aurait fait aucun doute que la moindre petite chose aurait pu conduire à un scandale de sa part.

Et à présent qu'ils grimpaient jusqu'au Sacré-Cœur, Hermione comprit que le Quidditch était réellement un sport : car Drago avançait comme s'il effectuait une simple promenade de santé, alors qu'elle était à la traîne, un point de coté commençant à apparaître.

« Allez Granger, ne fais pas ta chochotte. » La charia Drago.

La brunette préféra économiser son souffle, et se contenta de lever son majeur dans sa direction.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout en haut, et que Paris s'offrit sous leurs yeux, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, et elle ne résista pas à la pulsion qui la poussa à nouer ses bras autour de Drago, et à l'embrasser passionnément.

.

OoO

.

« Ma belle, ma belle, réveille-toi. »

Hermione émit un petit son, mi-gémissement, mi-grognement. Ils avaient tellement marché et fait tellement de choses la veille : Montmartre, le Panthéon, la cathédrale Notre-Dame, et le Père Lachaise – rien que ça, qu'elle était épuisée. Après avoir diné dans une petite crêperie, ils étaient ensuite allés dans un bar à vin.

Elle n'avait pris que deux verres, mais en conclusion de sa journée, cela l'avait achevée, et elle était tout à fait épuisée, quand ils étaient rentrés à leur hôtel.

A cause de tout ça, elle avait bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentait la caresse des doigts et de la bouche du blond, partout sur son visage, et elle voulait rester à moitié endormie, juste pour qu'il continue.

« Même pas en rêve Granger ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai même pas parlé à voix haute ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Certes. Mais je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses. Allez, debout ! C'est le grand jour ! »

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il avait raison. C'était le grand jour, et elle ne voulait pour aucune chose au monde le rater.

Leur rêve allait devenir réalité. Enfin

Elle força ses paupières à s'ouvrir, et son regard plongea immédiatement dans celui de Drago, qui brillait d'impatience.

Cette dernière était palpable, et très contagieuse, puisqu'elle fut rapidement touchée elle aussi, et s'empressa de filer dans la salle de bain.

Pour cette matinée bien particulière, elle eut envie de se faire belle. Elle se maquilla donc légèrement, fit un effort pour sa coiffure, et enfila une jolie petite robe en laine de couleur bordeaux, qu'elle n'avait pas tellement eu l'occasion de mettre auparavant.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Drago stoppa tout mouvement, pour la déshabiller du regard. Et visiblement, il appréciait grandement la vue.

« Si on ne devait pas aller là où on doit aller, on resterait ici, et je te ferais l'amour pendant des heures ! » S'exclama le blond, la faisant rougir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Que tu es magnifique Granger. Encore plus que d'habitude. »

.

OoO

.

Arrivés au pied de la Dame de Fer, ils prirent le temps de l'observer, et de faire quelques photos. Mais l'un comme l'autre ne voulaient qu'une chose : monter, et en gagner le sommet. S'ils voulaient d'autres photos, ils pourraient bien les faire plus tard.

En montant dans l'ascenseur, Hermione croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice des hauteurs, que ce soit en balai ou autre.

Mais ses craintes furent vite envolées, quand ils arrivèrent au dernier étage.

Ce qu'elle remarqua tout de suite, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne : malgré le nombre de touristes qui faisaient la queue en bas.

Et puis, elle vit la table. Elle était dressée pour deux personnes, avec une unique rose rouge, dans un vase.

Il y avait un pichet rempli de ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange. Du chocolat chaud, différentes confitures, du beurre. Et surtout, surtout... un panier rempli de croissants. Leur odeur vint titiller ses narines, et elle sentit son estomac gargouiller.

Bouche bée, à deux doigts de pleurer, elle se tourna vers le blond – qui ne cachait pas sa fierté, et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Co... Comment tu as fais ? »

« Je suis un Malefoy. Je peux tout faire. Même privatiser le dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel. »

« Tu es totalement dingue. C'est... c'est tout simplement magique. Je... Merci Drago. Merci, mille fois merci. »

Ce simple petit mot n'était même pas assez pour qu'elle exprime toute l'ampleur de sa reconnaissance, et de son amour pour lui.

Elle n'aurait même pas osé rêver d'une chose pareille. Il était totalement fou. Dans le bon sens du terme, certes, mais tout de même totalement fou.

Ils s'installèrent pour déguster ce petit-déjeuner royal, et Hermione eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy possédait autant de ressources…

Les croissants étaient encore chauds, et étaient sans conteste, les meilleurs de toute leur vie.

Ce petit-déjeuner était le meilleur de toute leur vie, et là, installée au dernier de la Tour Eiffel, Hermione décida qu'elle n'aurait plus peur. Elle allait arrêter d'angoisser, et de se poser mille et une questions pour rien. Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire cela.

Elle le réalisa, alors que Paris s'étendait tout autour d'elle, et qu'elle n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour Drago.

Il n'était pas parfait, mais il l'était pour elle, et elle n'allait pas laisser sa stupidité tout gâcher. Il ne servait à rien d'avoir peur. Leur couple était fait pour durer, elle le sentait, et cela la remplirait désormais de bonheur. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait du premier coup, ou presque, et qu'ils partageaient déjà tant de choses, que c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

La profondeur de ses sentiments pour le blond la frappa, comme un raz-de-marée, et elle réalisa que c'était Lui. Lui, avec qui elle voulait passer toute sa vie, Lui, avec qui elle voulait se marier, Lui avec qui elle voulait avoir des enfants, Lui avec qui elle voulait se disputer pour savoir s'ils auraient des elfes de maison, un congélateur, une voiture, ou un balai volant familial, Ce n'était pas commun, d'avoir ce genre de certitudes aussi jeune, mais elle s'en fichait, et cela ne l'angoissait plus. C'était au contraire un poids qui s'enlevait de ses épaules. Parce qu'à présent, elle pourrait aller de l'avant…

.

OoO

.

Leurs deux derniers jours à Paris s'étaient merveilleusement bien passés. Hermione avait été plus que ravie de sa visite à la bibliothèque nationale, et Drago, lui, avait particulièrement apprécié leur balade dans la forêt de Vincennes. Non pas qu'il se soit découvert un intérêt pour les arbres, mais c'était dans cette forêt qu'avait eu lieu la coupe du monde de Quidditch en 1956, et contrairement aux pauvres moldus, eux avaient pu voir le stade, qui était encore là, et qui servait pour certaines compétitions françaises ou européennes.

Ils avaient également fait une balade en bateau sur la Seine, et s'étaient promenés sur les Champs-Elysées.

Sans oublier les mets divers et variés, qu'ils avaient pu goûter.

L'heure du départ venue, ils se sentaient tous les deux déjà nostalgiques. Ils avaient passés ces cinq jours dans une véritable bulle, ne pensant qu'à eux deux, et à personne d'autre.

Le retour allait être un peu rude, mais cela ne leur donnait que plus envie de faire plein de week-ends, et de voyages tous les deux.

En attendant, Hermione comptait bien s'atteler à la réalisation d'un album photo souvenir, qu'elle pourrait lui offrir à Noël. Elle garderait juste celle où ils étaient tous les deux, enlacés devant la tour Eiffel, pour la poser sur sa table de nuit...

* * *

(1) : j'écris en français mais comme ils parlent anglais, quand là j'écris en anglais, c'est censé être du français

Voilàààààà. Vous l'attendiez ce voyage à Paris, hein ?! Eh bien voici. Ils y sont allés, enfin. J'espère vraiment que cet épisode aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, que vous n'êtes pas déçus d'une quelconque manière, parce que je sais que vous m'attendiez au tournant pour ça :D

Donnez-moi votre avis surtout, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !

Une review et vous pourrez partir en voyage avec Dragounet :D

Bisous Bisous


	6. Episode VI

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Et désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! C'est vrai que je bouge pas mal maintenant que je suis en France, pour voir tout le monde, partir un peu et quand j'ai un ordi/tout préparé à l'avance, je peux quand même poster dans les temps mais quand ce n'est pas le cas, c'est plus compliqué.

J'ai prévenu ceux qui me suivent sur FB, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas tout le monde, donc si jamais ces petits retards étaient amenés à se reproduire : ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien abandonné, ce sont juste les aléas des vacances, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter ça !

Anyway, comment allez-vous. Et la finale de Koh Lanta ON EN PARLE ?! Parce que croyez bien que je suis clairement dé-goû-tée ! Tssss.

Breffons, je vous laisse avec les deux petits tourtereaux, et une Hermione... fidèle à elle même xDD

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Julie63** : Je pense qu'on aimerai toutes vivre la même chose ahah Voici la suite :)

 **Ninaudienne** : Roooh, c'est vrai que c'est un peu plus court que les chapitres d'envers et contre eux, mais ça reste raisonnable ^^

 **Gabrielle** : Merci à toi :D

 **Guest (1)** ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon été à toi aussi !

 **Alexou** : Merchi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, petit saut dans le temps ^^

 **Canberra** : Arf, ah oui c'est pas cool pour ton copain ! Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

 **Aventure** : Ahah, mais c'est Drago, Drago Malefoy peut privatiser la tour eiffel, il peut tout faire xDD

 **Megan** : Merchiiiiii, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Naguina** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé ! J'espère que la suite aussi sera à ton goût :D

 **Juju** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu auras cet épisode que tu souhaites, mais pas encore tout de suite ^^

Bisous Bisous

 **Sido** : Merchiiii, je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu :D Tu ne dois pas lire mes note d'auteurs, si tu me demande si je connais Ed Sheeran xD

 **Trinita Dark** : Ahah non mais j'étais tellement en manque de nourriture française quand j'ai écris ce chapitre ! xDD Drago est l'homme parfait voyons :D

Garde ta théorie pour les lettres bien au chaud hihi.

Bisous Bisous ! Enjoy l'allemagne !

 **Mathilde** : Ohhh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider en quelque sorte ! Ca me touche beaucoup !

 **Felicia** : Pas de soucis, tu review quand tu peux ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Guest (2)** : Merci !

 **Renata** : Ahah c'est un malefoy, évidemment qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié xD

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode VI : Changement de cap**

 **.**

Hermione se frotta les yeux, et soupira, en remarquant qu'elle lisait la même ligne depuis plusieurs minutes.

Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que peu importait qu'elle ait ses examens ou non – même si, en tenant compte de ses résultats à l'année, il était certain qu'elle les aurait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas non plus plaisantes, et elle sentait son fameux mal de crâne poindre. Ce même mal de crâne qu'elle se trainait depuis presque deux semaines. Depuis qu'elle s'était avouée à elle-même qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Elle ne voulait pas être médicomage.

.

A la rentrée de janvier, son comportement à l'université avait changé, l'étonnant elle-même. Elle avait rejeté la faute sur Drago, mais force était de constater qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu refuser de s'asseoir avec lui au milieu des amphithéâtres, au lieu de tout devant, et de n'écouter parfois que d'une oreille.

Jamais, de toute sa scolarité, elle n'avait été du genre à bavarder en cours. Et là encore, force était de constater qu'il y avait des premières fois à tout.

Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte que ce comportement n'était pas anodin. Son inconscient avait accepté bien avant elle ce qu'elle refusait de voir. Elle s'était trompée. Et s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel elle ne supportait pas de faire la moindre erreur, c'était bien le domaine scolaire.

Elle s'était rendue compte que soigner ne la satisferait pas. Certes, c'était utile et elle rentrerait chez elle le soir en ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait de bonnes choses, mais elle voulait plus que ça. Elle voulait agir ! En particulier en faveur des opprimés, des victimes, elle voulait changer les choses, bouger, créer.

Il n'avait pas été compliqué de trouver quelle filière correspondrait à ses attentes : le droit magique ! Voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Admettre cela avait été une chose. L'accepter en était une autre... et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver.

De la maternelle à l'obtention de ses ASPIC, sa scolarité avait été exemplaire. Elle avait tout fait parfaitement, eut les meilleures notes et appréciations.

Et se réorienter ne signifiait à ses yeux qu'une seule chose : l'échec. Et l'échec était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu et ne voulait pas connaître, dès lors que l'on parlait de ses études.

Elle s'imaginait déjà à la rentrée, se retrouver avec des élèves qui auraient un, voire deux ans de moins qu'elle – étant donné qu'elle était de septembre. Elle se sentirait tellement inférieure… elle se sentait déjà inférieure, pour être honnête.

S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel elle avait été persuadée de ne jamais faire d'erreur, c'était bien celui-ci.

C'était presque comme si elle avait honte, et par conséquent, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle avait bien sûr dit à Harry, Drago et ses parents qu'elle songeait à se réorienter, le blond étant le premier concerné, comme ils faisaient leurs études ensemble, mais elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet. Elle voulait qu'ils pensent que ce n'était pas un problème, même s'il était évident que c'en était un.

A cause de tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à réviser correctement. Elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque, mais c'était du temps perdu...

Elle soupira bruyamment, et faillit hurler lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

.

« Pauvre petite Granger, qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. »

Elle se retourna vivement, et dévisagea Blaise Zabini d'un air perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait là, et Drago était chez sa mère, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas à sa recherche. A moins qu'il ne le sache pas.

« Drago n'est pas ici. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Je le sais. » répondit simplement le noir.

« Oh... »

« Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, Grangie ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? De quel droit se permettait-il de l'appeler « Grangie », et de quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis ?!

Le fait qu'elle l'ait croisé quelque fois, lorsqu'il venait voir Drago chez lui, et qu'elle était là, ne signifiait rien du tout, et s'il commençait à prendre ses aises, ça n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

« Je révise, Zabini, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler. »

« Tu avais vraiment l'air de réviser, avant que j'arrive... oui, vraiment... réviser sur l'apitoiement si tu veux. »

« De quoi je me mêle ? Garde tes opinions pour toi ! Tu ne connais rien de moi. »

« Faux. Drago est mon meilleur ami, donc j'en connais quand même un peu sur toi. Particulièrement... »

« Si tu fais une allusion sexuelle... » Siffla Hermione entre ses dents « Je te jure que je t'arrache les testicules à mains nues ! »

« Une allusion sexuelle ? Moi ? »

« Oui, toi ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Parce que je parle de sexe sans tabou. »

« Parce que tu fais des blagues graveleuses qui ne font rire que toi. Et que tu parles trop fort. »

« Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas. » Insista Blaise.

« Le peu que je connais de toi ne m'inspire que du déplaisir. » Enonça-t-elle.

« Aoutch ! » Fit Blaise, en se portant la main à la poitrine, comme si elle lui avait donné un coup fatal. « Tu devrais au moins m'aimer un petit peu, pourtant. »

« ... »

« Tu me dois ton bonheur, juste comme ça, en passant... »

« Pardon ? » S'écria Hermione.

« Hé ! Ne prends pas cet air. Je dis juste que si je n'avais pas été là, Drago en serait encore à répéter à tort et à travers que « Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger. Non, non, non », et que vous ne vous... bon, je ne vais pas finir cette phrase. »

Hermione savait que Zabini avait raison, mais à l'instant présent, elle était à des lieues d'avoir envie de le remercier.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce type en face d'elle maintenant. Il l'énervait considérablement. Et pas à cause du « Grangie » ou des allusions sexuelles. Non, Blaise Zabini avait toujours le sourire, il respirait la joie de vivre, il ne se tracassait jamais, tout allait toujours parfaitement dans sa vie – ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il dégageait en permanence – et elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'avoir cette aura rayonnante auprès d'elle quand elle était occupée à ruminer son échec scolaire.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grinça-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit ! Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il s'installa avec nonchalance dans la chaise en face d'elle, et elle eut envie de lui planter sa plume dans l'œil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait lui parler ? Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es vachement agressive comme fille. Je suis en train de comprendre que tous les on-dit sur toi et les révisions sont vrais. »

« ... »

« Mais ce dont on doit parler est plus important que tes révisions. »

« Ah oui ? J'en doute. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Anniversaire. De. Drago. »

Elle vit qu'il appréciait son incapacité à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se demanda s'il se faisait blanchir les dents. Parce qu'elles étaient tout de même sacrément blanches. Presque anormalement blanches, et en bonne fille de dentiste, elle en savait quelque chose à ce sujet.

« Très bien, je vois que j'ai toute ton attention. Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui organiser une petite surprise. Une petite fête, avec ses potes du Quidditch, et puis Nott, Pucey, moi et, et voilà. Je pourrais organiser ça chez ma mère/chez moi puisque ma mère n'est pas là pour un bon moment. »

« Et ? »

« Et je voulais savoir ce que tu en disais ? Si tu serais d'accord ? »

« Tu... tu me demandes ma permission ? » Interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Le petit Zabini venait de remonter brusquement dans son estime. Elle appréciait particulièrement qu'il estime nécessaire de lui demander son avis, alors qu'il aurait pu s'en ficher totalement, et faire sa besogne dans son coin. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Ce serait une fête entre mecs ou... »

« Non, non, tu es invitée bien sûr. Il y aura Daphné aussi et je pense que les mecs du Quidditch viendront avec leurs copines. Mais je me disais qu'au lieu de m'occuper de tout, tout seul, on pourrait faire ça tous les deux. Ca ferait plaisir à Drago, tu ne crois pas. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Evidemment que ça lui ferait plaisir. Et personnellement, cela lui changerait les idées, ce qui n'était pas mal non plus.

.

OoO

.

« Comment va ta mère ? » Demanda Hermione à peine Drago eut-il mis un pied chez elle.

Elle préférait lui poser cette question en premier, sans quoi, il lui demanderait assurément si elle avait bien révisé, et elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

« Très bien. Mais je crois que tu ne vas plus pouvoir échapper au thé bien longtemps. Je cite : « Je lui laisse jusqu'après les examens, mais une fois l'année terminée, je viendrai la chercher moi-même s'il le faut. »

« Je n'ai plus vraiment d'excuses de toute façon. » Fit Hermione. « Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant... »

Elle croisa le regard de Drago, et esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

A l'approche de ce premier anniversaire, ils s'étaient beaucoup chamaillés, puisque Drago estimait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps que ça, même si la « date officielle » restait bel et bien le trois mai.

Hermione n'était pas d'accord avec lui, et ils avaient passé pas mal d'heures à se chercher des noises à propos de ça, jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser finisse toujours par leur faire oublier ces petites disputes futiles.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » S'exclama le blond en réponse à sa phrase précédente « Ca voudrait dire que moi aussi, je devrais rencontrer tes parents, et je ne suis pas prêt à mourir. »

« Mes parents sont gentils ! «

« Ton père veut toujours m'arracher la tête. »

« Tu es un sorcier ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Et ? Si j'essaye de me défendre, tu vas forcément prendre le parti de ton père. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. » Admit-elle.

Drago eut un petit air triomphant, et s'avança pour la rejoindre.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis se glissa derrière elle, et commença à lui masser les épaules et la nuque.

Elle avait des massages réguliers en ce moment, et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, même si les tensions revenaient à peine quelques heures après que Drago les ait dénouées.

Elle était tellement stressée... et Drago choisit bien évidemment ce moment pour amener le sujet sur le tapis.

« Mon cœur ? »

« Hum, hum ? »

« Dis, si on ne fait plus la même chose tous les deux l'année prochaine, cela voudra dire qu'on se verra moins, puisqu'on aura plus de cours commun. »

« Effectivement... »

« Donc, pour se voir, ce serait peut-être bien qu'on habite ensemble, non ? »

« Tu penses qu'on aurait besoin d'habiter ensemble pour se voir, Malefoy ? Vraiment ? »

« Non. Mais tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Et puis ce serait plus simple, et on vit déjà presque ensemble de toute façon. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on a pas dormi seuls, hein, Granger ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Elle y avait pensé, et elle se sentait maintenant prête à franchir cette étape, et à vivre avec lui, mais penser à cela lui faisait penser à sa réorientation, et la petite voix perfide dans sa tête chantait : échec, échec, échec !

« Drago... s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de tout ça plus tard. J'ai eu une grosse journée, et j'ai mal au crâne. »

« Encore ? » S'exclama le blond « Tu révises trop. »

« Et toi, pas assez... »

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois déjà, mais chacun campait sur ses positions, et Hermione n'avait pas la force de s'y relancer encore une fois, surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle était.

.

OoO

.

Le premier examen était dans deux jours. Et dans cinq jours, Hermione devait rendre ses papiers de réorientation. Papiers qu'elle n'avait remplis qu'à moitié, car elle mourrait de peur.

C'est pourquoi, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle s'était levée, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se détestait d'avoir raté et de ne pas avoir assez réfléchi avant de faire médicomagie. Elle avait perdu un an, et ne s'en remettait pas.

« Hermione ? » S'exclama soudain la voix ensommeillée de Drago.

La jeune femme sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et maintenant, il était trop tard pour lui dissimuler le fait qu'elle pleurait.

« Laisse-moi ! » S'écria-t-elle alors, en lui tournant le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma belle ? »

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! »

« Certainement pas. Si tu crois que je vais quitter cette pièce, et retourner me coucher, alors que tu es là à pleurer, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et tenta de prendre une inspiration pour se calmer, mais cela ne fit que la faire hoqueter de plus belle.

Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Drago devait être en train de penser d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas montrer à quiconque ce genre de faiblesses.

« Ma belle, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... » Murmura Drago.

Il se tenait tout juste derrière elle à présent, et le ton de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ? »

« ... »

« Même les choses les plus idiotes. Je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas, que je ne dirai rien. Je déteste tellement que tu pleures... »

C'était à croire qu'il lisait dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il ne comprendrait pas son sentiment d'échec, qu'il ne comprendrait pas qu'elle se mette dans de tels états pour une chose qu'il jugeait sans aucun doute sans grande importance.

Mais si elle n'en parlait pas à Drago, elle n'en parlerait à personne, et si elle n'en parlait à personne, elle n'aurait personne pour tenter de la rassurer. C'était un cercle vicieux et elle seule pouvait prendre la décision de le briser, en disant à Drago de quoi il retournait.

Il sembla percevoir son hésitation, puisqu'il finit par la contourner, afin de pouvoir lui faire face.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione vit qu'il ne plaisantait quand il disait détester la voir pleurer : il semblait avoir physiquement mal. Probablement qu'il s'imaginait quelque chose de grave. Mais pour elle, c'était grave.

« Hermione, dis-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça sans savoir pourquoi. Il faut que tu me parles. »

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire ? » Balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda le blond en lui attrapant la main.

Hermione faillit l'envoyer paître encore une fois. Mais au lieu de cela, elle ouvrit la bouche, et un flot de paroles se déversa, entrecoupé de sanglots. Une fois qu'elle eut commencé, elle ne parvint plus à s'arrêter. Même si elle avait voulu, elle était tout à fait certaine qu'elle n'aurait pu empêcher les mots de sortir.

Elle voyait Drago froncer les sourcils en face d'elle, mais elle se fichait bien de savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Elle parla pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, et quand elle eut terminé, elle eut l'impression que sa gorge était faite de papier de verre.

« Non mais enfin, Hermione ! » S'exclama alors le blond « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé tout ça pour toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais minimiser la chose ? Je sais parfaitement que c'est important pour toi tout ça. »

.

Hermione baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en lui. Décidément, elle ne faisait que des bêtises en ce moment.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction ? »

« Je t'ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment... » Renifla-t-elle.

« Et puis moi aussi, je vais changer, tu le sais bien. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu le vis bien, que ce doit être mon cas aussi, et puis de toute façon, tu ne changes pas. Tu vas en pharmacomagie, tu seras en deuxième année. Tu ne vas pas tout recommencer comme moi... »

« Hermione... c'est juste une année. Et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, tu ne vas pas laisser ta fierté t'en empêcher non ? Tu sais parfaitement bien que ce n'est pas un échec. C'est arrivé à plein de gens avant toi, et ça arrivera à plein de gens après toi. Il y avait beaucoup de différentes carrières qui t'attiraient, tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi, et ce n'est donc pas étonnant que tu changes d'avis. Ce n'est pas échec. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste ta fierté qui en prend un sacré coup, et ce n'est pas grave. Mais ne laisse pas cela te guider... »

« Ma scolarité était exemplaire. »

« Et en quoi le fait de changer de filière y change quelque chose ? Tu seras toujours la meilleure. J'en suis certain. Alors maintenant, arrête de pleurer ! Surtout pour ça. Il y a des choses bien plus graves dans la vie. »

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là, et cette fois-ci, elle réussit à respirer un grand coup, et à se calmer.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander à Drago de lui préparer un chocolat chaud, et à finir de remplir ces fichus papiers...

.

OoO

.

« Grangie, pourrais-tu te calmer, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je suis calme ! Je vérifie juste que rien ne manque... »

« Pour la combientième fois ? Et même si quelque chose manquait, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Hermione jeta un regard furieux au jeune homme. Blaise Zabini était calme et joyeux en toutes circonstances, ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Mais qu'il lui demande d'en faire autant était largement au-dessus de ses forces.

« L'important » Continua le noir « C'est que la surprise soit réussie. Et honnêtement, je pense qu'elle le sera. Il ne se doute de rien. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas tarder à y aller... »

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête, et attendit qu'il soit effectivement parti pour se remettre encore à tout vérifier. Que la musique marchait bien, qu'ils avaient assez de boissons, de nourriture. Elle était trop perfectionniste, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Blaise plusieurs fois.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir été là pour la canaliser. Il était assez sympathique en fin de compte.

Bon, sauf quand il lui rabâchait qu'il avait _tellement_ hâte d'être à leur mariage, à Drago et elle, et qu'il comptait bien expliquer à tout le monde à quel point ils avaient été idiots, et comment lui avait vu avant tout le monde qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Au début, Hermione avait répliqué, mais le fait était que le meilleur ami de Drago avait des arguments qui se tenaient et cela l'énervait considérablement, au grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Malgré cela, elle était plutôt contente que Blaise ait fait un pas vers elle, même si c'était au départ dans le simple intérêt du blond. Elle avait révisé son opinion, et se rendait compte qu'elle avait envie de tout connaître de la vie de Drago, savoir qui était ses amis, et pourquoi pas, nouer elle aussi une relation amicale avec eux.

L'inverse serait impossible, malheureusement... Drago ne pourrait jamais devenir ami avec ses propres amis, et elle trouvait cela dommage. Elle ne devait donc pas elle-même renoncer à cette possibilité ! Et Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et de totalement idiot, bien au contraire.

Et finalement, heureusement qu'il était là, parce qu'elle se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée de la soirée à venir. Elle ne parlait pas plus que cela aux coéquipiers de Quidditch de Drago, et ne connaissait pas vraiment non plus leurs copines…

Il allait tout de même la laisser accueillir tout le monde toute seule, mais elle devait pouvoir s'en sortir pour cela.

.

OoO

.

« SURPRISE ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Drago refusa d'analyser ce qu'il se passait, et il ne comprit tout simplement rien du tout.

Mais il se remit rapidement en route, apercevant Hermione, qui souriait largement, et observant l'air goguenard de Blaise. Il était tout à fait capable d'additionner deux plus deux.

« Espèce de connard ! » Lança-t-il en direction de Blaise, faisant rigoler ses coéquipiers de Quidditch.

« C'est pour la bonne cause ! » Répondit le noir « Joyeux anniversaire ! Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas le seul coupable. Elle fait l'innocente, mais Hermionette a été ma complice. »

Drago se tourna vivement vers lui. Non pas pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire en soit, mais plutôt pour l'emploi du qualificatif, Hermionette. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche.

Il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, puis s'approcha d'Hermione, qu'il souleva dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser, déclenchant des huées dans l'assemblée – visiblement, personne n'avait attendu que Blaise et lui arrivent pour boire.

Il comptait bien les accompagner, mais pas avant d'avoir discuté un peu avec sa belle.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai, ce que Blaise a dit ? Tu l'as aidé pour tout ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas aidé, nous avons organisé tout cela ensemble ! C'est différent. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout cela dans mon dos, sans que je ne me rende compte de rien. »

Hermione sourit à sa remarque, semblant particulièrement fière d'elle, et il eut envie de l'embrasser encore, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

« Comment vous vous êtes entendu tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite

« Pas trop mal... Pas mal du tout même. J'ai eu envie de lui arracher la tête à certains moments, mais il est plutôt cool. Je crois que je l'aime assez... »

Drago n'en crut pas ses oreilles, même si venant de Blaise, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce type pouvait devenir ami avec tout le monde, c'était dans sa nature. Et le fait qu'Hermione et lui puissent bien s'entendre le remplissait de joie.

« Allez, va profiter de ta fête ! » Le poussa Hermione « Tu n'as même pas dit bonjour à tous tes invités. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être rabat-joie quand elle le voulait...

.

.

Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Les personnes présentes buvaient, mangeaient, dansaient et discutaient gaiement.

En voyant le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool, Drago se demanda comment Blaise avait dû batailler avec Hermione, et surtout comment il avait fait pour avoir gain de cause.

Il s'apprêtait à aller le demander à l'un ou l'autre, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant rentrer deux nouvelles personnes.

Son cœur fit un étrange bond dans sa poitrine, et son rythme cardiaque se modifia. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Que Daphné soit là n'était pas tellement étonnant, puisqu'ils étaient chez Blaise... mais qu'elle soit venue avec sa sœur... ça, c'était décidément inattendu. Il n'avait plus vu, ni parlé à Astoria depuis leur dernière discussion, lorsqu'elle venait de découvrir pour Hermione et lui.

Et elle se tenait là, souriante, les yeux rieurs... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ?

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, saluer les gens qu'elle connaissait. Blaise, Théo et quelques autres.

Son regard balaya le reste de l'assemblée, et rencontra soudain le sien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et un geste de la main, avant d'aller se servir à boire.

Drago en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Il était totalement perturbé par l'apparition subite de la jeune femme. Plusieurs questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, et il se demandait s'il aurait l'occasion de les lui poser.

Cette occasion se présenta d'elle-même, deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il était parti se rafraîchir sur le balcon.

Il avait dansé comme un fou avec Hermione, et combiné à l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait presque sans discontinuer, il avait soudain eut beaucoup trop chaud, pour rester à l'intérieur.

Il s'était assis sur une chaise, la tête renversée en arrière. Tranquillement, il observait les étoiles, quand il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir.

Il tourna la tête, pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec nulle autre qu'Astoria.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire, et désigna une autre des chaises, qui se trouvait sur le grand balcon.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit Drago.

Elle s'exécuta, avant d'ajouter.

« Je ne t'ai même pas souhaité un bon anniversaire ! Je ne suis pas très polie, excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu sois là. »

"..."

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas mieux ? Tu sais ? Par rapport à moi ? »

« Je... Je crois que oui… En réalité, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi dur pour moi de faire une croix sur toi. Ca a été dur. Et puis… et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin, disons que j'ai appris à mieux connaître quelqu'un. Au début, je le comparais beaucoup à toi, et puis… il a fini par prendre le dessus, et si je suis venue ce soir, c'est que je voulais voir comment je réagirais en ta présence. Et si j'étais contente de te revoir, c'est la seule émotion que j'ai ressenti, alors que lui… » Avoua Astoria.

Drago se sentit soulagé. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, il avait beaucoup culpabilisé de l'avoir fait souffrir, et il souhaitait sincèrement qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse.

Il lui avait brisé le cœur, il en était conscient, et si elle arrivait à aimer de nouveau, alors il était heureux pour elle. Car elle le méritait. Elle était adorable, et ne méritait pas le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

« Tu as peut-être changé d'avis, depuis notre dernière conversation. » Reprit alors Astoria « Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors j'adorerais que toi et moi puissions être amis. Si ça ne te dérange pas d'être ami avec une gamine. »

« Tu es ridicule Astoria, » S'exclama Drago « Bien évidemment que ça ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça… attends… attends un peu. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il réfléchissait de nouveau à ce qu'elle avait dit avant. Il sembla réaliser quelque chose, parce qu'elle avait bien dit...

« Il est ici ? Le fameux « quelqu'un » ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Peut-être bien... » Murmura Astoria.

« De qui il s'agit ! Allez, dis-moi ! Je le connais ? Je le connais forcément ! »

« Ce... c'est... c'est... »

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi ! »

« C'est Théodore Nott. »

Une fois qu'elle eut lâché le nom de Théodore, Drago se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il aurait pu deviner tout seul. Parce que maintenant qu'elle le disait, cela semblait tellement évident ! Théo était parfaitement le type d'homme qui lui convenait, et cela était réciproque ! Décidément, il était content pour eux, et il espérait bien que les choses allaient bien marcher entre eux deux.

« Théo est quand même un sacré cachottier. Il n'a rien dit à personne ! Même pas à Blaise. »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a dit à Blaise, mais qu'il a su tenir sa langue... »

« Blaise ? Tenir sa langue sur quelque chose de ce genre-là ? Je ne pense pas non. »

Astoria sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais finit par réaliser qu'il avait raison, et se mit à rire.

Merlin, ce qu'il était soulagé, et heureux de la voir comme ça...

« Drago... on va faire le gâteau dans dix minutes alors... oh...Oh... Je dérange ? »

« Bien sûr que non, ma Belle. Viens. » Dit-il en tendant une main vers elle. »

Hermione semblait hésitante, et il tendit une main vers elle pour l'encourager.

.

Elle finit par approcher, observant attentivement Astoria. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, même s'il le devinait simplement, mais il voulait que les choses soient claires entre eux trois.

« Hermione, je te présente Astoria, Astoria, Hermione. »

« Je suis ravie de te connaître. » Fit Astoria avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sembla hésitante, et Astoria parut lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'elle ajouta.

« C'est un salut sincère. Nous aurions été présentées l'une à l'autre il y a un an, je n'aurais certainement pas eu la même réaction, mais comme j'étais en train de le raconter à Drago, j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

« Oh…eh bien… c'est très bien. »

« Oui, c'est génial. J'espère connaître le même bonheur que Drago et toi... Bien... je vais retourner à l'intérieur, si le gâteau arrive bientôt. A tout de suite. »

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison, laissant Drago et la brunette tous les deux.

« Alors, elle te reparle. » Déclara Hermione.

« Oui... et elle voudrait qu'on garde le contact, en tant qu'amis. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? »

« Tu me demandes mon opinion ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Drago « J'apprécie beaucoup Astoria, et je suis heureux qu'elle veuille bien me parler à nouveau, mais si le fait qu'on soit amis te dérange, alors je ne serais pas ami avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ou que les choses aillent mal entre nous à cause de ça. Même si pour être honnête, je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais super bien avec elle. »

« Ne me demande pas de m'entendre avec une fille qui a failli être avec toi ! Je ne vois pas de problème pour que vous soyez amis tous les deux, mais je te préviens qu'à la moindre petite chose qui irait de travers, je lui arracherais les yeux, les cheveux, et les ovaires à mains nues ! D'accord ? Et ensuite, je la démembrerais ! »

Drago pouffa de rire, et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« J'adore quand tu es jalouse, mon cœur, ça te donne un petit côté sauvage. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme, le mordillant légèrement. Hermione ferma les yeux, et gémit légèrement, avant de se reprendre.

« Ton gâteau... »

« On s'en fout du gâteau. »

« C'est moi qui l'ait fait... »

« Tu fais chier Granger... »

« ... »

« Je te préviens, dès qu'ils sont tous partis, je veux mon cadeau ! Et tu sais parfaitement de quel cadeau je parle. »

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Astoria le come back mouhahahahahahah, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle là. J'ai toujours su qu'au final elle irait avec Théo celle-là, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! J'espère que ça vous plait, de même que le rapprochement Blaisou-Hermione, et la réorientation !

Dites moi tout !

Une review et vous pourrez faire un gâteau à Drago hihi

Bisous Bisous !


	7. Episode VII

Bonsoiiiiir ! Avouez, vous avez eu peur que je vous refasse le coup une nouvelle fois ?! xDD Mais non, nous sommes bien vendredi, et je suis là. Je rentre tout juste d'une journée passée à Lille, j'ai beaucoup marché, cette ville est une très belle découverte, mais clairement, je suis crevée, et après avoir posté, je vais aller bien volontiers rejoindre mon lit douillet.

Mais avant cela, vous savez bien que c'est un jour tout particulier aujourd'hui. **Nous sommes le 31 juillet**. Jour HYPER IMPORTANT. Alors, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY ET SURTOUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR QUEEN JK ! Ca me fait quelque chose de savoir qu'elle a 50 ans notre Jo adorée !

Breffons, les anniversaires sont souhaités, passons au chapitre. Que vous allez, je pense, aimer !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Ninaudienne** :Non, non, je ne suis pas vexée, ne t'en fait pas :) Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point :D

 **Renata** : Mais ouiiiii, ils vont si bien ensemble ! Je voulais coller à la carrière qu'elle a chez JK donc voilà :p

 **Felicia** : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous Bisous

 **oceane** : Mouhahaha, c'est un mec xDD Oui, tu as très bien compris Hermione :)

 **elise01** : Tant d'inquiètude me touche, au moins je sais que s'il marrive quelque chose, il y aura des personnes qui s'inquièteront.

Ravie que tu aimes ! Ah oui, merci de me faire penser aux chapitres question !

 **Sido** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a plus d'ambition que ça quand m^me ^^ La rencontre parentale arrive :D

 **Aventure** : Arf, désolée de t'avoir déçue :/

Elles pourront s'entendre, mais ça prendra un peu de temps ^^ Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette remarque sur la rapidité relative, je vais donc faire des efforts là dessus, même si je ne veux pas retomber dans mes travers ^^

 **Alie** : Ca va arriver les enfants et tout, mais il va falloir que tu sois encore patiente ^^

 **Alexou** : MMerci à toi ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D Astoria est très mature, même si elle est jeune ^^

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine toi aussi :)

 **Alice** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D Ahah, ta date de fête tombe bien :D

 **Lilanela** : Yeaaah, congrats pour avoir trouvé du réseau. Henri IV, la grande classe, voilà qui mérite une nouvelle fois les félicitations !

Ahah, je partage tellement ton avis concernant les forums et tout, les conseillers d'orientation aussi ! C'est vrai que les stages en lycée ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Parce qu'on nous demande vite de choisir tout de même.

Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :D

OUi le père Lucius s'en sort bien, il peut dire merci à Harry et à sa femme !

Moi c'est Snape et Dobby qui m'ont fait le plus de mal, mais celle de Fred m'avait foutu les boules aussi :) J'ai pu constater aussi autour de moi (notamment avec des amies qui ont perdu leurs parents), que c'était ce genre de réaction qui se répétaient, et que, comme george, elles avaient besoin d'autre chose !

Théo sera parfait pour Astoria :D

Ahah, je ne suis pas parisienne moi (et pour être honnête, je n'aime pas paris... enfin, paris sans les parisiens ça va, mais voilà quoi -no offense hein, je sais que tous ne sont pas des gros cons-

Et je comprends quand tu dis que c'est étrange de voir des gens fascinés par le décor. je ressens la même chose pour Londres. Je suis blasée parfois moi aussi xDD

Merci pour cette super review !

 **Julie63** : héhé oui, ils risquent de bien s'entendre ^^ Non, Astoria est juste passée à autre chose hihi

 **Luna Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'étais pour Melissa aussi ! Dégoutéeeeeee

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Héhé, tu as du flair... voici la suite :)

 **guest( 1)** : Ahah, je suis fan de Théo/Luna, mais là, il va bien avec Asto hihi Oui, je compte faire une autre fic après celle-ci ^^

 **Megan** : Merchiiiii ! Mais il va falloir être patiente avant tout cela ^^

 **milie** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **Guest (2)** : Merci pour tes reviews :D Non, non, astoria est gentille !

 **Alizee** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ces bonus te plaisent, notamment ce que jai fait avec Georges ! Blaise est géniaaaaale ! Ahah et j'avoue que pour la nourriture... c'est moi hihi Bisous Bisous

 **Anissa** : Hello. Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu ai aimé la présence d'astoria :D

 **Marie-kdp** : Oh que oui, je profite énormément :D ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu :D

 **Gabrielle** : Je poste tous les vendredis :) Ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Luna Jean Malfoy** : Parce que ce sont les meilleurs ! Je pense qu'on les veux toutes ces deux là xD

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode VII THE RENCONTRES**

 **.**

« Tout va bien se passer, d'accord. De nous deux, c'est toi qui a le plus de chance. Je suis certain que tu le sais. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et fit une nouvelle fois la moue.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Je me sentirais plus rassurée si tu étais là. »

« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne suis pas là. Je n'ai pas été invité. »

« Tu peux parfaitement t'imposer. C'est ta mère. »

« Oui... c'est ma mère ! Ce simple fait signifie que je ne peux _pas_ m'imposer. »

C'était vrai. Elle avait presque oublié, les bonnes manières et tout le tintouin. Drago avait un petit côté psychorigide parfois, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée si on lui disait que cela venait de sa mère.

Elle s'apprêta à partir pour de bon, mais elle fit volte-face au dernier moment, et vint se planter devant le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe sans nom, mais que pouvait-elle y faire de toute façon ?!

Et puis si sa coiffure ne plaisait pas à Mrs Malefoy, alors ce serait tant pis pour elle. Elle ne cherchait pas à lui plaire de toute façon.

Enfin... pas vraiment.

.

« Granger ? » Appela Drago, alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Son cœur fit un bond considérable dans sa poitrine. Cela lui faisait le même effet à chaque fois.

Elle savait que Drago l'aimait, mais il le lui disait tellement peu souvent, que c'était un événement pour elle à chaque fois.

Et il choisissait parfaitement bien ses moments, puisqu'après avoir entendu ces petits mots, elle se sentait étrangement beaucoup mieux à l'idée des heures à venir.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit indiqué, Hermione ne put que constater que cela ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Et cela pour le mieux.

Le salon de thé semblait plus cosy qu'huppé.

Même si ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'elle fréquentait, elle pourrait y pénétrer sans être mal à l'aise.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller jeter un coup d'œil au menu, qui était affiché sur la vitrine, mais elle fut prise de court par une voix qui retentit juste derrière elle.

« Miss Granger ! Quelle ponctualité. »

« Oh, bonjour Mrs Malefoy. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle hésita un quart de seconde, avant de tendre sa main. C'était là son seul choix, puisque de toute façon, elles ne se connaissaient certainement pas assez pour se saluer autrement.

Les deux femmes échangèrent donc une poignée de main, avant que Narcissa ne pousse la porte du salon de thé.

Elles furent rapidement installées à une table pas trop exposée, et Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Elle avait peur que la conversation ne se fasse pas. Qu'elles n'aient rien à se dire. Ce qui serait parfaitement gênant.

« Leurs pâtisseries sont absolument divines. De même que les scones. Ce sont les meilleurs de toute l'Angleterre. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et posa ses yeux sur la carte… effectivement, elle allait avoir du mal à faire son choix, c'était certain.

Après moultes réflexions intenses, elle se décida pour un cheesecake à la myrtille, ainsi qu'un chocolat viennois frappé, tandis que la mère de Drago optait pour des scones ainsi qu'un thé à la fleur d'oranger.

Une fois que le serveur se fut éloigné, Narcissa posa son regard droit sur elle, et sourit légèrement.

« Vous me semblez nerveuse, Miss Granger. » Déclara-t-elle.

« C'est sûrement parce que je le suis. » Répondit Hermione avec franchise.

Le fait qu'elle dise la vérité sembla plaire à Narcissa, qui enchaina :

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a pas de raison à cela. »

« Oh que si : rencontrer officiellement sa... Sa... »

« Belle-mère ? »

« Moui. » Fit Hermione en grimaçant – elle n'aimait pas ce mot. « Vous rencontrer pour la première fois, est assez embarrassant, surtout que Drago n'est pas là. Et puis… avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne m'aimez pas et c'est assez délicat comme situation. »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite ! » Coupa Narcissa. « Je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous deux. Sachez déjà que mon mari et moi sommes deux personnes distinctes, qui ne pensons pas forcément de la même manière. Il y a eu des choses par le passé, sur lesquelles nous ne pourrons pas revenir, c'est vrai.

Et je vais être honnête : mon idéal, concernant Drago, celle que j'imaginais pour lui, n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de votre sang. Bien sûr, dans mon idéal, je voyais une jeune fille de Sang-pur pour Drago, idéalement d'une famille que nous connaitrions bien. Mais je voyais aussi quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis très traditionnelle, je ne m'en cache pas. J'aurais préféré pour lui, une femme qui serait restée à la maison, et qui m'aurait donné un petit enfant rapidement. Laissez-moi continuer. » Prévint-elle en voyant qu'Hermione était sur le point de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. « Je vous décris là mon idéal. Mais mon opinion à beaucoup changé ces deux dernières années.

J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde. Je serais prête à tous les sacrifices pour lui. Drago est tout pour moi, et j'ai tellement souffert pendant ces deux années, à le voir aussi mal. Vous n'êtes pas encore mère, et vous ne pouvez donc pas imaginer... mais voir son fils souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, c'est intolérable.

Et après avoir été témoin de ce que Drago a pu traverser, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Et peu importe avec qui. Je me fiche de votre sang, de vos amitiés, de la réputation qui vous suis. Drago est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été, et pour cela, je vous en serais reconnaissante à jamais.

Et je souhaite vraiment que l'on puisse essayer de s'entendre, malgré toutes nos différences, et malgré ce passé difficile.

Je ne vous demanderai jamais de venir au manoir. Ce serait totalement irrespectueux de ma part, et je me doute que vous ne voulez plus jamais avoir à mettre les pieds là-bas, mais si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que deux ou trois fois par mois, nous déjeunions tous les trois, avec Drago. Dans un endroit neutre. »

« Je... »

Hermione était totalement bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée, ou encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à un tel discours, à ce que Narcissa s'ouvre de la sorte. La jeune femme se demanda si Drago avait conscience de l'amour que lui portait sa mère.

Il lui disait toujours qu'elle était chanceuse d'être aussi proche de ses parents... Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi proche de sa mère qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais tout de même... Narcissa l'aimait plus que tout, cela se voyait amplement.

« Alors ? » Fit Narcissa.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la proposition de déjeuner, à laquelle elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de répondre par la négative.

C'est pourquoi, elle hocha lentement la tête, donnant ainsi son approbation.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! »

« Parfait ! » Répondit Narcissa.

Leurs boissons et pâtisseries arrivèrent à cet instant, et Hermione s'en réjouit. Un apport de sucre serait le bienvenu.

.

Et lorsqu'elle eut porté sa première fourchette de cheesecake à sa bouche, elle crut tout simplement qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes tant c'était délicieux.

« Les scones sont peut-être les meilleurs de tout le Royaume-Uni. » Dit-elle à Narcissa « Mais ce cheesecake est le meilleur du monde entier. »

Un petit éclat de rire échappa à Narcissa, et brusquement l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup entre elles deux.

« Comment avance la recherche d'appartement ? » Demanda la blonde.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en vacances, qu'Hermione avait plus ou moins accepté le fait de se réorienter, et qu'ils avaient reçus leurs résultats d'examens – Hermione se classant major de promotion, et Drago septième, ce qui lui assurait une place dans la filière de pharmacomagie – ils s'étaient lancés dans la recherche de leur futur chez-eux, à tous les deux. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que...

« C'est... je crois que le seul qualificatif qui me vient est « laborieux. » »

« A cause de Drago, je suppose. » Sourit Narcissa.

« C'est votre fils, je ne vous apprends rien, mais il est tellement exigeant, et pointilleux. Bien évidemment, nous avons vu des endroits horribles, où jamais je n'aurais voulu vivre. Mais parmi tout ce que nous avons vu, il y avait des tas de choses très bien, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions déjà trouvé depuis très longtemps, mais pour Drago, il y a toujours une chose qui ne va pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui. A ce rythme-là, on ne va jamais trouver, et j'en suis à me demander comment il a bien pu trouver l'appartement qu'il occupe actuellement. »

« Je ne peux que vous conseiller de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Quand il verra que vous avez perdu tout intérêt, il va se décider... »

Elle espérait qu'elle disait vrai, parce qu'elle en avait sérieusement marre de se balader aux quatre coins du Londres sorcier pour visiter des appartements qu'elle seule trouvait parfaits.

La conversation se poursuivit sur les études de la jeune femme, sur ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire une fois qu'elle serait diplômée. Elles discutèrent de ses engagements dans différentes associations, mais aussi de Paris, et de la vie d'Hermione en général. La mère de Drago semblait réellement s'intéresser à ce que faisait Hermione, à qui elle était vraiment, et quand elles finirent par quitter le salon de thé, pas moins de trois heures et demie après y être entrées, Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et que la mère de Drago était en réalité une femme sympathique et agréable.

Elles se fixèrent une date pour déjeuner, deux semaines plus tard, et se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, avant de se séparer.

.

Hermione resserra les pans de sa veste autour d'elle, et accéléra légèrement le pas. En dix minutes, elle fut devant le magasin des Weasley, et se faufila à l'intérieur, juste avant que George ne jette les sortilèges pour fermer la boutique.

Harry – qui était assis sur le comptoir – sauta d'un bond leste, et se pressa vers elle.

« On commençait à imaginer les pires choses. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« On t'attendait beaucoup plus tôt. »

« Eh bien… il semblerait que finalement, nous ayons eu des choses à nous dire. »

« Bien, bien, bien… on va monter pour que tu nous racontes tout ça ! » déclara George « J'ai de la Bièraubeurre, de l'hydromel, des crakers, du chocolat, et des pizzas ! »

« Et moi, j'ai faim ! » S'exclama Harry.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra finalement chez elle, il était tard. Très tard même. Et elle comprit en un simple coup d'œil que Drago faisait la tête.

Elle le trouvait assez gonflé d'ailleurs, de venir chez elle pour bouder.

La jeune femme lui adressa tout de même un petit sourire, mais Drago se tourna brusquement dans le lit, dos à elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son pyjama, avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour le brossage de dents, et rafraîchissage habituel.

Elle rejoignit ensuite le blond dans son lit, et puisqu'il ne montrait aucun signe indiquant qu'il allait lui adresser la moindre parole, elle attrapa son livre, sur la table de nuit, et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée le matin même.

Mais à côté d'elle, sûrement agacé du fait de voir qu'elle ne disait rien, Drago se mit à pousser des soupirs, de plus en plus forts, si bien qu'Hermione en eut rapidement marre de son attitude puérile.

« Tu sais qu'on ne vit pas encore ensemble ! Et que par conséquent, tu peux rentrer chez toi, si ça te déplaît d'être ici. »

Drago grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Hermione leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel : ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Rien ! »

« Drago, tu fais visiblement la tête, alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. »

« Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Parce que j'étais avec Harry et George. »

« Ouais, bien sûr... »

« Bon, Drago, tu m'expliques là ?! Parce que je commence à perdre patience. »

« Tu veux que je t'expliques ?! D'accord, je vais t'expliquer ! » S'écria-t-il en s'asseyant brusquement dans le lit « Tu rencontres ma mère pour la première fois, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire après, c'est d'aller voir Potter et Weasley deux ! »

Par Merlin. Mais quel âge avait-il ?

« Tu es ridicule, Drago ! Quand tu auras rencontré mes parents, je suis certaine que tu auras envie de voir Blaise après. »

« Mais tu seras là toi aussi ! Donc Blaise saura après toi ! »

« Tu fais la tête parce qu'Harry et George ont eu le récit avant toi ? »

Drago resta silencieux un moment, puis il finit par lever le menton et déclarer que oui.

« Si tu ne boudais pas comme un gamin de cinq ans, tu saurais déjà tout. C'est ta mère, justement… j'avais besoin de parler à mes amis, à des personnes extérieures. TU peux bien comprendre ça, non ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, et la jeune femme sut que la partie était gagnée. Elle n'eut plus qu'à se rapprocher de lui, et le prendre de force dans ses bras, pour que tout s'apaise...

.

OoO

.

« Ma Belle ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si ton père tente de me tuer, tu me défendras hein, tu ne le laisseras pas m'assassiner. »

Hermione retient difficilement un éclat de rire. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle comprenait pourquoi le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

« Mon père ne va pas te tuer. »

« Il pourrait m'arracher les dents, avec ses machines de moldus ! »

« T'arracher les dents ne te ferais pas mourir. Tu pourrais toujours t'acheter un dentier... »

Elle avait déclaré cela d'un ton extrêmement sérieux, et cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire lorsqu'elle vit la pâleur soudaine sur le visage de Drago.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. »

« Je veux pas y aller ! » Geignit Drago.

« Quand tu auras goûté aux lasagnes de ma mère, tu voudras revenir. Et je ne parle même pas de sa tarte aux fraises. »

Drago ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Parce que pour être honnête, il doutait d'être en capacité de manger quoi que ce soit.

Le père d'Hermione allait le trucider, c'était certain. Hermione pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sûr que les choses allaient se passer de la sorte. Et pour être honnête, il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. A sa place, lui aussi aurait voulu tuer l'abruti qui avait été si méchant avec sa fille.

Au final, tout était de la faute d'Hermione… si elle ne racontait pas tout à ses parents, ils n'en seraient pas là.

.

OoO

.

« Je vais vomir » Eut le temps de murmurer le blond, avant que Jean Granger ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour les enfants ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte « Je commençais à m'impatienter. »

« Tu n'as pas dit d'heure, maman. » S'exclama Hermione.

« Je sais ma chérie ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

La complicité entre Hermione et sa mère sauta immédiatement aux yeux de Drago. Il savait bien qu'elles étaient proches, mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui donna un petit pincement au cœur.

Il était heureux pour elle, bien évidemment, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir cela lui aussi...

« Et voici donc, Drago ! Enfin, j'ai envie de dire ! »

« Maman... »

« Eh bien quoi ! Cela fait quand même un bon moment que j'attends de le rencontrer ! »

« Enchanté, Mrs Granger. » Fit poliment Drago « Voici pour vous. »

« Ohhhhhh. » Gloussa Jean, en avisant la boîte de chocolats et la bouteille de vin. « Et je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Jean. Allez, entrez. »

Drago faillit clairement tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant. Mais Hermione avait dû sentir ses envies de prendre le large, puisqu'elle lui pinça quelque peu violemment la hanche.

Ensemble, ils avancèrent vers le salon, où se trouvait le père d'Hermione.

Et dans la pièce l'atmosphère était glaciale. Drago n'était pas le bienvenu, il le sentit dès qu'il eut posé son regard sur le père d'Hermione. Ce dernier lui jeta une œillade noire, qui lui donna encore une fois de plus envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Hum, bonjour monsieur. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Jeune homme. » répondit le père d'Hermione avec un petit hochement de tête « Ma femme vous a probablement demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Ne pensez pas que c'est un principe qui s'applique aussi à moi. »

« Oui, Monsieur Granger. » Répondit Drago.

Hermione choisit cet instant pour lui attraper la main. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était là, il en était certain, mais vu le regard que son père jeta à leurs mains entrelacées, elle aurait pu se retenir.

« Papa ! » S'exclama Hermione, qui avait également vu son regard.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, s'il te plaît. »

« De quoi parles-tu ma chérie ? »

« Papa... »

« Richard, ne commence pas ! » S'exclama Jean, qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains. « Tu ne veux pas mettre Drago mal à l'aise, tout de même ! »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Ô joie.

.

L'apéritif ne se passa pas trop mal. La mère d'Hermione n'avait pas l'air de le détester totalement, et elle entretint la conversation sur les études, la recherche d'appartement, et autres sujets qui n'étaient pas trop sensibles – si l'on oubliait le fait que Richard Granger avait l'air _absolument ravi_ à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt habiter ensemble.

Ce dernier était simple spectateur de la conversation. Son attitude renfermée mettait Drago mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas une seule seconde lui en vouloir. Il espérait que Mr Granger avait conscience de la culpabilité qu'il faisait naître en lui. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi il le détestait, et cela ne faisait que rappeler à Drago quel con il avait été, comment il avait été odieux à Hermione, et comment il était le plus chanceux du monde : parce qu'elle lui avait pardonné, et parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Le père d'Hermione devait se retenir, réellement. A sa place, il aurait probablement déjà perdu son sang-froid...

Ils passèrent ensuite à table, et il dût admettre qu'Hermione n'avait pas menti. Même les elfes ne faisaient pas de choses aussi bonnes.

« C'est délicieux Mrs Granger ! »

« Jean ! Je vais me fâcher si tu ne m'appelles pas Jean ! »

Son mari marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais personne ne comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Sûrement quelque chose de pas très flatteur.

Hermione devait tenir de sa mère. Parce que cette dernière avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle avait confiance en sa fille, mais il était sûr que son mari aussi. Elle devait juste avoir une capacité à pardonner beaucoup plus aisément que d'autres.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Drago essaya de s'intéresser un peu à la vie des Granger. Il posa des questions à Jean sur son travail, ses hobbies, et il réalisa qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec sa propre mère.

Et puis, une fois que les assiettes furent débarrassées, les choses se corsèrent.

.

« Bien. On va faire une pause avant le dessert ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, comme d'habitude. »

« Très bien. Jeune homme, venez avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il à Drago.

« Papa ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Je ne vais pas le tuer. Peut-être l'amocher un peu, mais rien de très grave. »

« Papa, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Le ventre de Drago se noua brusquement, et il fut à deux doigts de vomir ce qu'il avait mangé. Il ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver seul avec le père d'Hermione, mais il n'était pas en position de refuser.

Il jeta un regard vers Hermione, ses yeux lui criant à l'aide, et si elle essaya de faire quelque chose, son père ne voulait rien entendre.

Voilà comment il se retrouva en tête à tête avec Richard. Il voulait se liquéfier. Disparaître.

« C'est bizarre, on dirait que vous allez vous faire dessus. » S'exclama le père d'Hermione sarcastique.

Drago eut tellement de mal à déglutir, qu'il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive. En face de lui, Richard Granger jubilait.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : tu ne mérites pas ma fille ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un petit con. »

« Je... je le sais. »

« Tiens donc. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de lui mettre le grappin dessus pourtant. »

« Je suis désolé. » Finit par marmonner Drago.

« Désolé ? »

« Oui. Désolé. Je me suis déjà excusé des milliards de fois auprès d'Hermione, mais je pense que vous méritez de les entendre vous aussi.

Je comprends parfaitement que vous pensiez que je ne suis qu'un petit con. Je comprends que vous ayez envie de me balancer votre poing dans la figure. Je serais pareil à votre place, et c'est pour ça que j'avais peur de venir ici. Je sais que rien ne pourra changer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait souffrir Hermione. J'ai été le pire des connards avec elle. J'étais pourri gâté et jaloux en même temps, et le résultat n'était pas très beau à voir. Vous avez probablement eu envie de me tuer des tas de fois, quand elle vous racontait ce que je lui faisais subir.

Et je m'excuse, sincèrement, pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Je le regrette chaque jour.

Mais je peux vous jurer que plus jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

Vous le savez mieux que moi, mais Hermione est la personne la plus formidable, gentille, et généreuse que je connaisse. Elle est parfaite. Et elle a su me pardonner, et elle a su voir que j'avais changé.

Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier, ni de me pardonner. Mais si Hermione a pu faire cela, peut-être pourriez-vous au moins tolérer le fait que je puisse être avec elle. »

Le blond n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait trouvé le courage de dire tout cela. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sentence...

« Tu me surprends, jeune homme. »Admit finalement le père d'Hermione. « Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. »

« ... »

« Et il me faut avouer que cela fait plus d'un an, et que les choses marchent toujours entre ma fille et toi. »

« Je compte faire en sorte qu'elles marchent toujours. Je vois Hermione comme ma future femme, comme la mère de mes... »

« LALALALALALALALALALALA. » S'écria le père d'Hermione « Voilà comment je vois les choses. On va passer un marché, toi et moi. Et je viens à l'instant de changer la première clause. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir, et sortir une feuille de papier épaisse, sur laquelle il écrivit.

.

« La clause numéro un, sera qu'en AUCUN cas, je ne veux entendre d'allusion concernant le fait que mon bébé puisse se marier ou avoir des enfants. Je suis trop vieux, je sais comment sont faits les enfants et… Je vais être malade... »

Drago préféra ne rien ajouter. Là encore, il se mettait à sa place. Il le trouvait un peu ridicule, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il espérait déjà secrètement que sa future fille deviendrait nonne, et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais aucun garçon poser ses sales pattes sur elle. Non mais !

« La clause numéro deux est que jamais, sous aucun prétexte tu ne feras du mal à ma fille de quelque manière que ce soit.

La clause numéro trois, est que si la clause numéro deux n'est pas respectée, je te tuerai. Et je ne plaisante pas. Je ne le ferai certainement pas moi-même, mais je m'arrangerai pour que tu meures, et si possible dans d'atroces souffrances.

La clause numéro quatre : tu t'adresseras à moi en des termes polis et sans jamais te montrer familier.

La clause numéro cinq : tu feras tout ce qu'Hermione te dis ! Je crois que j'ai terminé. »

Drago avait vigoureusement hoché la tête à tout ce que son aîné avait dit. Il ne le montrait certainement pas, mais il était absolument mort de trouille.

Pourtant, comme il pouvait être également stupide parfois, en plus d'être trouillard, il ouvrit quand même la bouche.

« Et en échange ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? En échange ? »

« Eh bien, vous avez dit qu'on passait un marché. Vous m'avez expliqué ce que vous attendiez de moi, et ce qu'il se passerait si je ne respecte pas ma part du marché. Mais qu'en est-il de votre côté ? »

« Au moins, tu as quelque chose dans la cervelle, c'est déjà un point positif. En retour, je retiendrai mes remarques et mes regards noirs. »

Sur ces paroles, le père d'Hermione lui tendit la main.

Drago la serra, et son ventre se dénoua quelque peu après ça. Il allait s'en sortir vivant !

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa ! Et voilà, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé finalement ! J'espère que ces rencontres vous ont plues, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le papa d'Hermione mouhahahahahah, je l'aime ce papounet Granger !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	8. Episode VIII

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, il refait beau donc mon humeur est au top, et je pars en vacances dans deux jours, quoi de mieux :D :D D'ailleurs, on reparlera de ça en bas.

Il me semblait que j'avais un truc à dire, mais que j'ai oublié, encore, vous avez l'habitude avec moi. Donc ben, chapitre alors xD

.

 **Dislcaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Ninaudienne** : Ne te laisse pas décourager, c'est le conseil que je te donne, même si tu as l'impression qu'on ne s'y intéresse pas, continue !

 **Felicia** : Mais non, ce n'est pas si court que ça xD

 **Mok** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé :D

 **Oceane** : mais noooon voyons, il est fort hihi

 **StilinskiO'Hcsn** : Euh... c'est un papa, moi je sais pas ma fille m'annonce qu'elle sort avec le mec qui l'a humiliée, insultée, fait pleurer pendant des années, je n'aurais certainement pas envie d'être gentille avec lui.

 **Anne-Flo** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise ^^

 **Luna Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Etant donné leur passif, je pense que c'est normal que plusieurs rencontres Granger/Drago se ressemblent ^^

 **Alexou** : Ahah, elle aime stresser pour rien cette petite xD Je suis contente que tu ai aimé en tout cas !

 **Alizée** : Ouiiii, les rencontres :D Merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai pu :D Voici la suite !

 **Aventure** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **Alice** : Oh nooon, ne soit pas triste, il y a cette suite ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas :D

 **Uma** : Ahah, ben c'est un serpy tout de même xDDD

 **Sido** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Narcissa a des idées moins tranchées que son mari ^^

Bisous Bisous

 **Sarah** ; ahah, avec le nombre de chapitres, je comprends que tu ai mis du temps xDD Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas :D

 **Renata** : Héhéhé, mais ouiiii il est cool le papou d'Hermione :D Il faut bien ça quand même xD

 **Lilanela** : La chance tourne toujours :) Ah ça, je ne peux te confirmer que Paris est pour moi une ville super stressante. Il y a un vrai constraste avec Londres.

J'étais d'ailleurs déjà à Londres pour les JO et c'est vrai que l'ambiance était particulière, différente de d'habitude ^^

Ahah, mais c'est super easy le métro, plus que celui de Paris, même si je n'ai pas de problèmes pariculiers avec celui de Paris xD

Mais siiiii la vie de Snape aurait pu avoir un sens même après la fin de Voldemort. Il aurait pu apprendre à pardonner à Harry. Il aurait pu continuer de veiller sur lui, pour Lily.

Contente que les rencontres t'aient plu :D Je pense que le papou d'Hermione serait prêt à engager un tueur à gages xDDD

Ca m'arrive d'avoir des petites pannes d'inspirations, mais généralement, je réussis à vite les faire partir ^^

 **Kendy** ; Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ahah si, tu fais un peu beaucoup fangirl de Blaise, tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Daphné si ça continue xD

Mais... la pardonner de quoi :O Elle n'a rien fait de mal Astoria !

Oui, oui, il y aura le mariage, off course :D

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Em** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir. Que ce ne soit pas cliché est le plus important pour moi :D Bisous Bisous

 **SiriusB** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes. Ahah, je garde le même surnom que dans envers et contre eux ^^

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie :)**

* * *

 **Episode VIII : Le retour du Jedi**

 **.**

« Ma belle ? »

« Oui, Drago. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si triste ?»

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant le paysage. Beaucoup trop longtemps assurément.

A vrai dire, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du moment où Drago était rentré. Elle était beaucoup trop perdue dans ses pensées pour cela.

« Ma belle ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Ron aujourd'hui. C'est tout. »

« Oh... »

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule.

Il ne prononça aucune parole, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

.

Hermione savait qu'il savait qu'elle comptait régulièrement les jours, les mois, les années, à certaines dates clés.

Et cela allait bientôt faire deux ans. Deux ans qu'il ne lui parlait plus. Deux ans qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Deux ans qu'il l'évitait, alors même qu'elle continuait de manger au Terrier parfois, qu'elle voyait très régulièrement George, et encore plus Harry.

Elle avait de ses nouvelles par eux, mais de son côté, il ne leur demandait pas comment elle allait – ou alors, Harry et George se taisaient.

Tous les jours il lui manquait un peu plus, et un rien pouvait lui faire penser au rouquin, et faire tomber son moral plus bas que terre.

Parfois elle ressassait, se voyant faire les choses différemment. Elle était persuadée que si elle n'avait pas fait la bêtise de l'embrasser, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, elle vivait dans le regret, se contentant des bribes de ce qu'Harry lui donnait.

Ainsi, elle savait que la formation d'Auror ne se passait pas spécialement bien pour lui, et qu'il envisageait d'arrêter, afin d'aller rejoindre son frère, et de prendre la place de Fred dans la boutique.

Hermione n'osait imaginer les discussions qu'elle aurait eues à ce sujet, s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Mais justement, ils ne l'étaient plus.

Drago pressa de nouveau son épaule, mais cette fois-ci, elle se dégagea et quitta la pièce, pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

Drago ne la suivit pas, semblant comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule

.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, qu'elle avait installé dans un coin de la chambre – qui officiellement, était _leur_ bureau plus que le sien. Ils l'avaient acheté après avoir constaté que faire leurs devoirs ou autres recherches et travaux pour leurs études, dans la même pièce, ne leur réussissait pas vraiment. Surtout pour le blond, qui ne supportait pas les soupirs incessants d'Hermione, et encore plus le fait qu'elle réfléchisse à voix haute.

Il était d'avis que si elle ne le faisait pas à la bibliothèque, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle le fasse ici aussi.

Hermione ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau, et en sortit un petit parchemin, qu'elle posa devant elle, avant de saisir une plume.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva à en mâchonner le bout. Elle ne savait jamais comment commencer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça pourtant, mais le démarrage était toujours le plus difficile.

Heureusement qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'elle pouvait effacer à l'aide de sa baguette, sinon elle aurait gaspillé pas mal de parchemins.

.

 _Ron,_

 _Tu ne vas pas répondre à cette lettre, je le sais_ _pertinemment_ _, mais j'espère seulement une chose : qu'au moins tu les lis. Je me répète, je sais, j'ai écrit la même chose dans les précédentes, mais je ne voudrais_ _vraiment_ _pas que le simple fait de voir mon écriture te fasse jeter cela à la poubelle._

 _Encore plus cette lettre_ _que les autres, Ron_ _. Tu sais pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui ? J'ai une très bonne raison : je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera heureux, même si moi je ne le suis pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je devrais te le souhaiter. On devrait être tous les deux, au même endroit. Peut-être qu'on serait allés manger quelque part avec Harry. Peut-être qu'on t'aurait préparé une surprise… qui sait. En tout cas, je ne fais qu'y penser. Un de plus. Un de plus où je ne suis pas là. Ca ne te fait vraiment rien ? Même au plus profond de ton cœur ? Je suis ta_ _meilleure amie_ _pourtant, non ? »_

 _Enfin, je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus, sinon tu vas encore retrouver des traces de larmes sur le parchemin. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'offusquer du fait que c'est un parchemin et pas une carte. Je n'aime pas les cartes d'anniversaire – ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre – je les trouve trop petites, je n'ai jamais assez d'espace pour écrire tout ce dont j'ai envie._

 _Je parie que tu as dû demander un triple gâteau au chocolat à Molly. Déguste bien, mais n'abuse pas trop !_

 _Je te souhaite encore un très bon anniversaire._

 _Je t'embrasse fort._

 _Hermione._

 _._

Elle ne relut pas sa lettre. Elle ne le faisait jamais. C'était beaucoup trop difficile. Elle se contenta juste de la plier, et de la mettre dans une enveloppe. Elle irait à la poste sorcière demain, puisque ni elle, ni Drago n'avaient de hibou à la maison.

Une fois cela terminé, elle se sentit vidée. Comme toujours. Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer…

.

OoO

.

« A ce soir, mon cœur. »

Hermione releva les yeux, et le fusilla du regard. S'il croyait que le « mon cœur » allait lui faire un quelconque effet, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. En réalité, cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait exprès de l'appeler comme ça. Ce n'était pas spontané, comme ça arrivait parfois. Non, là, c'était juste une manière de se faire pardonner.

« Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser ?»

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie. » Répondit-elle, mauvaise.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. » Accusa alors Drago.

« Si, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas de problème ! » Répondit-t-elle du tac au tac.

Drago, tout comme elle, était absolument conscient que cela était un beau mensonge. Elle avait confiance en Drago, bien évidemment, mais elle était tout simplement jalouse. Et à chaque fois que le blond voyait Astoria, il y avait toujours d'autres personnes avec eux, que ce soit Théodore Nott – avec lequel Astoria sortait – ou bien Blaise et Daphné, ou d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient que tous les deux et Hermione l'avait appris d'une part, par hasard, et d'autre part, sur le tard, ce qui l'avait rendue folle de rage, et que Drago ne comprenait absolument pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre eux. L'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, mais tout de même, elle était ultra jalouse. Et elle n'aimait absolument pas l'idée qu'ils soient aussi bons amis, au point de faire des choses rien que tous les deux.

.

OoO

.

Astoria agita la main, en apercevant Drago, et se mit à avancer vers lui. Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, quand ils arrivèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et Astoria étudia attentivement l'expression du blond.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air... »

« Agacé. Je suis agacé. » Répondit Drago « Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te rassure. C'est Hermione. »

« Ah ? »

« Elle n'était pas exactement ravie à l'idée qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Elle est ridicule. »

« Elle n'est pas ridicule. Elle est juste un peu jalouse, parce qu'elle t'aime. Essaye un peu de te mettre à sa place ! »

Drago s'arrêta de marcher brusquement, et dévisagea Astoria, bouche bée.

« Je rêve, ou tu la défends ? »

« Solidarité féminine, mon cher. »

Le blond n'en revenait pas, et sa tête fit rire Astoria, qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Arrête d'y penser. Je vais avoir besoin de toute ta concentration. »

« On va juste te trouver une robe, ça ne va pas être dur. »

« Une robe, et un chapeau, et des chaussures, et des bijoux, et un sac... »

« Rien de bien compliqué en somme, rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas Théo. Mais tu dois bien le savoir, sinon, tu lui aurais demandé de venir avec toi, plutôt que de me le proposer. »

« Théo déteste les boutiques. »

« Pas moi. Alors, allons-y ! »

Astoria et sa famille étaient invités à un baptême, d'une famille très riche et prestigieuse, et ce genre d'événement réunissait le gratin de la haute société sorcière, et n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle devait donc être vêtue en conséquence, et elle avait besoin d'aide pour cela. Elle avait bien demandé à sa sœur, mais Daphné avait déjà ses propres affaires à trouver, et ses études de journalisme ne lui donnaient pas beaucoup de temps pour autre chose. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers Drago, ce qui en plus, leur permettrait de passer un petit moment ensemble...

.

OoO

.

Hermione mit un point final à la fiche de lecture qu'elle devrait présenter d'ici deux semaines, et ferma ses manuels d'un geste sec.

Elle avait bien assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, et décida donc d'aller faire un petit coucou à George, dans sa boutique.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle croiserait Drago, juste comme ça, par hasard, et qu'elle pourrait ainsi voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Mais bien évidemment, c'est toujours lorsque l'on souhaite croiser quelqu'un qu'on ne l'aperçoit pas, et bien sûr, elle arriva à la boutique sans avoir vu, aucune trace de Drago, ou d'Astoria.

Rapidement, elle gagna la boutique de George, et poussa la porte, pénétrant dans le magasin, qui était comme d'habitude, bien rempli.

Elle repéra George dans un coin, occupé avec des clients, et comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il croisa son regard, et lui fit un petit sourire.

Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle allait dans l'arrière-boutique.

.

Elle allait se faire un petit thé, et George la rejoindrait quand il aurait une seconde. Elle venait assez souvent ici, puisqu'elle déjeunait au moins trois fois par semaine avec George – l'université n'étant vraiment pas loin – et avait donc pris ses marques dans la boutique.

Elle entra dans l'arrière-boutique en fredonnant, et avança droit sur la bouilloire, qu'elle mit en marche.

Elle sortit également un sachet de café instantané, qu'elle vida dans une tasse, pour George.

« Hermione ? » Fit alors une voix, juste derrière elle.

.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, et se mit malgré elle, à trembler de tous ses membres. Sa réaction était improbable et incontrôlable, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette voix, et encore plus à cette voix prononçant son nom.

Une petite partie d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait eu une hallucination auditive, et elle eut soudain peur de se retourner.

Et si jamais elle avait tout inventé ?

Elle prit néanmoins sur elle, et se retournant, lentement.

Il était bel et bien là, juste devant elle. Ron.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était Ron. Ron, son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota, si on omettait le fait qu'il semblait avoir encore grandi.

Elle l'étudia attentivement, pendant de longues minutes, et faillit fondre en larmes en voyant que son visage n'arborait pas la moindre trace d'hostilité. C'était juste... irréel.

.

« Salut. » Finit par dire Ron.

Pendant un moment, Hermione fut à court de mots. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole, et là, il arrivait comme une fleur, comme si de rien n'était, avec un « Salut » ? Du Ron dans toute sa splendeur.

Néanmoins, elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Elle se fichait bien de ses manière, le fait qu'il lui parle en soit, était juste absolument parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Finit-elle par bredouiller, la voix tremblotante.

« Je travaille ici. Tu ne savais pas ?»

« Non, je... Non… je ne savais pas. »

« Eh bien maintenant, tu sais. » Répondit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche.

Ce fut comme si on avait ouvert un robinet à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. De soulagement, de bonheur, d'incrédulité, elle ne savait pas. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'était que Ron lui parlait, enfin. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Et elle avait tellement cru que jamais il n'arriverait...

En face d'elle, le rouquin semblait dépassé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment faire, face aux larmes, de toute façon.

« Pleure pas, Hermione. » Finit-il par dire.

« Ron… tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

N'y tenant plus, elle se précipita sur lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Il était là. Avec elle, et même si leur étreinte était maladroite, elle s'en fichait.

Après de longues minutes, elle finit par se détacher de lui, et un léger malaise s'installa, qu'elle s'efforça de dissiper. Elle connaissait Ron, elle voyait qu'il allait faire l'autruche, alors elle tenta de jouer son jeu.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? A part le fait que tu travailles dans la boutique. »

« Eh bien... j'ai une copine ! »

Alors c'était donc ça. Ron était en couple. Et s'il était en couple, cela voulait dire qu'il avait dû faire son deuil d'elle... voilà pourquoi il venait de lui reparler.

« Oh... c'est super ! » Répondit-elle « Ca fait longtemps ?»

« Non. Tout juste trois semaines. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Alexa. Elle étudie les sortilèges, et en parallèle, elle travaille à la boutique de Quidditch, sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. »

Elle aurait pu construire un autel à cette Alexa. Elle voyait dans la manière dont Ron parlait d'elle, qu'il était amoureux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lavande. Non, là, il était mordu et grâce à elle, il était revenu vers elle.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Ron ! J'espère que je pourrais la rencontrer ! »

« Si tu viens dimanche, tu la verras. George a vendu la mèche à maman, et tu connais maman... je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix. »

« Bien sûr que je serais là. »

Elle n'y croyait pas. Un sourire immense s'étalait sur son visage. Ron. Son meilleur ami.

« Et toi, tout va toujours. »

« Oui, tout va toujours. J'étudie le droit maintenant et... et voilà. Pas grand-chose d'autre de nouveau. »

Le spectre de Drago se mit à planer entre eux deux. Une légère tension s'installa, et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait certainement pas mentionner le blond, ni le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Elle était de toute façon certaine que Ron le savait, mais mieux valait éviter le sujet.

« Et tes parents, ils vont bien. »

« Très bien ! » Répondit Hermione « Je crois que mon père et le tien s'envoient des lettres régulièrement, comme une correspondance que l'on fait quand on est petit. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

Le silence retomba rapidement après cela. C'était tellement étrange. Ils allaient devoir reprendre leurs marques tous les deux, mais le plus dur avait été fait.

« Dois-je commander du champagne ? » S'exclama alors la voix de George, qui débarqua soudainement.

Ron se mit à grommeler, mais Hermione se tourna vers George avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si heureuse… et elle voyait bien que George était heureux pour elle, lui aussi.

Après tout ce temps... Il était vraiment temps.

.

OoO

.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Elle n'a rien à dire ! » Assura Drago d'un ton catégorique. « Je ne dis rien quand Potty est là. Et je ne dis rien non plus quand il ne vient pas seul, et que je me retrouve avec la moitié de la famille Weasley qui pose ses pattes sur mes meubles ! »

La mission du jour avait été remplie. Ils avaient finalement trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait à Astoria pour qu'elle se rende en toute sérénité à son baptême.

Mais cela n'avait pas été une sinécure. Cela leur avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et à présent, ils étaient tout simplement épuisés.

Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : se laisser tomber dans un canapé moelleux, et c'était tout naturellement que Drago lui avait proposé de venir chez lui.

Et très clairement, il comprenait la légère réticence d'Astoria, mais lui ne voyait pas le mal. Blaise était déjà venu chez eux, de même que les amis d'Hermione. Astoria était son amie, et il avait le droit de l'inviter, que cela plaise ou non à Hermione.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire un scandale maintenant. Tout au pire, elle irait s'enfermer dans la chambre, et exploserait plus tard.

Mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse part de son mécontentement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait, quand il rentra chez lui.

.

Hermione lui sauta au cou, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans l'appartement, et le serra fort contre lui.

Il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait, et pensa pendant un instant qu'elle n'avait pas vu Astoria, mais ce qu'elle fit ensuite défiait à son sens toute logique.

Car Hermione se détacha de lui, et prit Astoria dans ses bras elle aussi.

Il avait clairement loupé un épisode. Ou même une bonne centaine d'épisodes.

Et Astoria ne comprenait pas non plus, puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : _«_ _Elle_ _est devenue folle ta copine ? »_

« Astoria ! » S'exclama Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres « Bienvenue chez nous ! J'espère que tu aimes les cookies. Je viens justement d'en faire, ils sont tous chaud. »

« Euh... ils sont empoisonnés ? » Questionna Astoria d'un ton méfiant.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'en mangerai aussi. Et je pense faire une tarte aux légumes pour le dîner, si tu veux... »

« Hermione ! » Tonna Drago.

« Oui, mon chéri ? »

« Tu as pris de la drogue ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si tu étais sous influence d'une substance illicite ? »

« Parce que je suis heureuse ! » Répondit-elle, son sourire menaçant de fendre son visage.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'Astoria et moi parcourions les boutiques ? »

« Je me suis réconciliée avec Ron ! Il me reparle ! »

.

Elle avait presque hurlé, et Drago comprit pourquoi cet excès de bonheur, pourquoi les cookies et les tartes, pourquoi l'étreinte à Astoria.

La chose qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde venait d'arriver... et il n'arrivait certainement pas à se réjouir pour elle.

Parce que Merlin, qu'il détestait cet abruti de Weasmoche.

Comment ce connard osait-il venir lui reparler comme ça, après tout ce temps ?! Après l'avoir fait souffrir et pleurer. Ce n'était pas croyable !

Une vague de colère à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le submergea, mais il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle à cause de cet imbécile. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher son bonheur.

Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser aveugler par la joie de ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, et qu'elle saurait rester sur ses gardes.

Et Weasmoche n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre pas de travers, sans quoi, il lui referait immédiatement le portrait.

Il devait essayer de relativiser, et d'essayer de voir le bon côté des choses : peut-être qu'Hermione allait se mettre à comprendre qu'Astoria était une fille géniale et qu'elle allait se mettre à l'apprécier...

Et vu son état... il pouvait espérer que ce soir, une fois qu'ils seraient couchés, il passerait l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie...

* * *

Tadaaaaaa !

Voilà, voilà. Le retour du Jedi voulait bien parler de Ron. Perso j'ai toujours su qu'il allait revenir comme ça, comme une fleur, comme si de rien n'était... ca fait partie de sa personnalité j'ai envie de dire ^^ Et je savais aussi depuis le départ qu'il faudrait qu'il ait retrouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment, pour revenir vers elle.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis :)

Sinon, parlons peu, parlons bien. **Je pars en vacances dimanche** et je ne sais pas trop comment ça va être niveau internet, si je vais pouvoir me connecter facilement ou pas, si je vais avoir le temps ou pas. Donc, cette fois, je vais prendre une **décision radicale xD** Non, n'ayez pas peur, mais c'est que si je commence à vous donner du peut-être et peut-être pas, ça va être pénible pour vous, et moi, ça va me stresser DONC, je vais faire simple, et **je vais sauter une semaine. Le prochain chapitre sera donc posté vendredi 21.** Ne râlez pas, c'est juste une semaine, et si vous voulez, vendredi, vous n'aurez qu'à lire ou relire un de mes OS :p

Une review et vous pourrez avoir une séance shopping avec Drago :D

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	9. Episode IX

Hello, Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens toute bronzée de mes vacances héhé. J'espère que ces deux semaines n'ont pas été trop longues pour vous. C'est fini les bêtises maintenant, on va recommencer normalement avec le rythme de tous les vendredis, sans faute et sans plus sauter de semaines.

Breffons. Vous vous rendez compte qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait quinze ans que Dan, Emma et Rupert on été présentés à la presse, et qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Quinze ans, purée. On est vieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux. Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec nous tourtereaux... et qui sait, peut-être même avec Blaisounet...

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

 **Ninaudienne** : Je connais de nom, mais je n'ai jamais regardé cette émission ^^ Oui, c'est bien un an après le dernier ^^

 **sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D

 **Alizée** : Hééé oui, c'est qu'il a la tête dure le Ronnie xDD Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas :D

 **Kendy** : Mais... mais... Ronnie est pire qu'Astoria quand même, et elle mérite bien mieux que lui ! Il y a des fics ou Blaise est méchant ? :OOO

 **Cecile** : Héhé, contente que tu aimes le retour du fils prodigue xD Voici la suite :)

 **Alexou** : Pas de soucis :) Et puis aussi, Drago déteste Ron xD

 **FanFictionMarie** : Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review ! ca me touche beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D

 **Uma** : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de Ronnie xD

 **Emmagie** : Merci beaucouuuuuup, je suis ravie que tu aimes :DD

 **Guest (1)** : Merchi, je suis contente que tu ai aimé :D

 **Oceane** : Ahah, oui, c'est certain xD

 **Aventure** : Merci beaucouuuuuup :DD

 **Annaneverland** : Pas de soucis, j'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passées ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire !

 **laya89** : Contente que tu l'aime ! Oui, tu peux faire du shopping avec Drago hihi

 **Ana** : Ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Ah ça, on ne le changera pas le Ronnie xD

 **Amlie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé Envers et Contre eux ! Ahah, je déteste les clichés dramione, tu n'en verras pas dans mes fic :) Et je m'abandonne pas mes écrits non plus !

Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup en tout cas :D Merciiiii !

Pour les prénoms, il y aura une explication particulière pour Elizabeth. Les trois autres, j'ai juste respecté la tradition en leur donnant des noms de constellations ^^

 **Lilanela** : Ca va très bien, et toi ?

Mes neurones a moi aussi étaient en vacances en même temps que moi. C'est vrai que c'est cool de ne rien faire :D

C'est comme ça que j'écris ballot moi aussi :p

Mouhahahah, ah bon ? Ronnie t'énerve ? xD Je partage ton avis sur sa personne...

Moi je déteste Harry dans le 5, j'ai envie de le frapper... :O :O Pas encore 10 ans à la sortie du T7 ? mais...mais... vas-y j'ai un gros coup de vieux à...

Oui, Hermione ou pas Hermione... ces deux là sont voués à se détester...

Bisous Bisous

 **Alisia** : Merci beaucoup ! Héhé, Blaise a toujours la côte ! Ravie que tu ai aimé la fic, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les bonus :D

 **LuluMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode IX : Où comment l'alcool réuni trois hommes dans le même lit**

 **.**

« Pourquoi tu me traînes avec toi ? Je pourrais être en train de faire mille choses plus intéressantes. »

« Intéressantes ? Comme ? Daphné n'est pas là, et comme ta vie n'a aucun sens sans elle... »

Blaise éclata d'un rire incrédule, et ne tarda pas à répliquer.

« C'est vraiment le Cracmol qui se fout du Moldu. Que tu oses me dire ça, alors qu'on sait parfaitement que pour toi, tout tourne autour de Granger. »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle, c'est toi qui pense ça. »

« Mais bien sûr... »

« Va donc lui poser la question ! Tu verras bien ce qu'elle te répondra. Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'elle répondra : que je passe trop de temps au Quidditch, que je sors trop, et que je la néglige... Tout ça parce que mademoiselle pensait que parce que nous sommes en vacances, on ne jouerait plus... je me fais la réflexion à chaque fois, mais elle ne comprend vraiment rien à tout ça. »

Dire que le Quidditch lui passait au-dessus de la tête était vraiment trop peu dire. Qu'elle n'aime pas, il pouvait comprendre, mais il aurait quand même aimé un peu plus de soutien. Surtout qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, elle était quand même là pour Potter et Weasley, quand il s'agissait de Quidditch.

.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as forcé à venir ! » Continua Blaise.

« Tu en fais exprès ? Tu penses que j'ai envie de me retrouver tout seul avec ces gens ?! »

« Weasmoche sera là ? »

« Il n'a certainement pas intérêt. De toute façon, s'il ose être là alors qu'il n'a pas été invité, je pense que je lui enfonce ma baguette dans les yeux. »

Blaise ricana.

Il n'empêchait que si on lui avait dit un jour que Drago pourrait avoir dans sa vie, ce genre d'initiative, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Parce que c'était bien le blond, qui avait, tout seul, comme un grand, décidé de rencontrer les amis d'Hermione – Weasmoche excepté – afin d'organiser le vingt et unième anniversaire d'Hermione.

Il avait bien compris que c'était quelque chose d'important, puisque cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il entendait le père de la jeune femme répéter en boucle qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que son bébé allait être majeure dans tous les pays du monde.

Il s'était bien gardé de dire que côté sorcier, tout le monde était majeur à dix-sept ans, quel que soit le pays, mais ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui en avait manqué. Les moldus faisaient vraiment _tout_ pour se compliquer la vie, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait.

Ils devaient retrouver cette concentration de Gryffondor à Pré-Au-Lard, parce que Londubat était en stage auprès du professeur Chourave, dont il allait très bientôt reprendre le flambeau.

D'ailleurs, à cause de cet imbécile, le blond avait dû dormir pendant deux nuits sur le canapé.

Juste parce qu'il avait émis des réserves quant à la capacité d'enseigner de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'émettre des doutes. Ce n'était pas parce que Londubat avait eu son heure de gloire lors de la bataille finale, qu'on devait oublier à quel point il était une catastrophe ambulante.

Et s'il devenait professeur à Poudlard, cela voudrait dire qu'il enseignerait à ses enfants ! Et Drago refusait que la chair de sa chair meure empoisonnée à cause de cet abruti. Qu'il soit bon en botanique ou non n'y changeait rien !

Et quand ils entrèrent dans les Trois Balais, et que Drago repéra toute la brochette rouge et or, il se dit que sa vie prenait vraiment un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

.

OoO

.

« Et pour la demi-finale, j'appelle Drago et Potter ! » Hurla Blaise.

Des exclamations surexcitées s'élevèrent, alors que les deux hommes se plaçaient de part et d'autre d'une large planche en bois, qui lévitait.

Drago n'était pas tellement sûr de savoir comment elle lévitait encore, puisque peu de personnes semblaient être capables de maintenir un sortilège. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu... il avait le cerveau totalement embrumé, et s'il se fiait à sa tête, Potter l'était également.

Il trouvait la tête du brun hilarante, et se mit d'ailleurs à rire, rapidement rejoint par Potter –même si ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il riait.

« ON SE CONCENTRE ! » Ordonna Blaise.

Drago tangua un peu, et regarda son « adversaire ». Il pouvait le battre. Il allait juste tenter de se concentrer, comme disait Blaise.

« Hermione va nous tuer, tu le sais, Malefoy. » Fit alors le Survivant.

« Mais non... on lui a offert le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. »

Elle avait passé l'après-midi dans un salon de soins et de massages, avec sa mère, Weaslette et Lovegood, puis avec tous ses amis, ils avaient mangé tous ensemble dans un somptueux restaurant, et ils étaient ensuite tous allés chez Blaise – parce que Narcissa n'aurait jamais permis que le moindre poil de ses tapis soit foulé par des jeunes gens trop alcoolisés – pour continuer de s'amuser.

Et vu comme elle avait pleuré, serré tout le monde dans ses bras, et embrassé Drago à de multiples reprises en le remerciant, la surprise avait été réussie et il ne voyait _pas du tout_ pourquoi elle voudrait les tuer. Potter racontait vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Allez. Dans dix…neuf…huit... »

Demi-finale, signifiait qu'il devait ingurgiter 25 shooters de whisky Pur Feu, et ce, plus rapidement que Potter. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre lui. C'était hors de question.

« Trois… deux…un… PARTEZ ! »

.

OoO

.

Drago avait chaud. Il se sentait même un peu à l'étroit dans le lit… ce qui était étrange. D'habitude, il avait plein de place... Peut-être qu'Hermione avait subitement grossi. Après tout, elle avait repris plusieurs fois de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Et puis, ce n'était pas très important au final. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme complètement. Trop fatigué...

.

.

.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. »

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. »

Un sourire diaboliquement sadique fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Oh, comme elle aurait dû filmer cela.

.

La tête et les cris de Blaise, Harry et Drago lorsqu'elle leur avait balancé le jet d'eau glacé avaient déjà été hilarants, mais la cerise sur le gâteau, avait été leurs hurlements, lorsqu'ils avaient réalisés qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le lit, et qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement dormi tous les trois.

Merlin, ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rire. Mais elle allait se retenir, encore un peu.

Elle nota rapidement que Drago ne comprenait rien, et qu'il se croyait au-dessus des lois, comme d'habitude. Elle voyait à sa tête, qu'il allait se plaindre, dire quelque chose, alors que les deux autres essayaient de se faire tout petit. Harry baissait les yeux, l'air penaud, et Blaise avait tout simplement l'air terrifié.

C'était absolument jouissif. Elle savait que Blaise avait peur d'elle, quand elle se mettait en colère, et elle aimait en jouer.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Eh bien non, grâce à toi ! » Répliqua Drago.

« Je te suggère de te TAIRE, Malefoy ! »

« Mais... »

« Ferme-là ! »S'exclamèrent Harry et Blaise en même temps.

« Quelle solidarité, c'est merveilleux… mais c'est vrai, que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde tous les trois, comme vous l'avez clamé à tout le monde hier soir. »

« QUOI ? » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Drago.

« Vous vous êtes même enlacés ! J'ai cru que vous alliez vous mettre à vous faire des bisous. » Continua-t-elle.

« ... »

« Oh, c'était vraiment très très drôle... JUSQU'A CE QU'HARRY S'ECROULE PAR TERRE, IVRE MORT ET QUE MALEFOY VOMISSE PARTOUT ! »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Vomir ? N'importe quoi. »

« Drago, je te jure que si tu ne la boucles pas, je sors ma baguette ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête. Qu'est-ce que TOI, ZABINI, tu as dans la tête, pour inventer des jeux aussi STUPIDES ?! »

« ... »

« REPONDS ! »

« Je suis désolé. » Balbutia Blaise.

Drago chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Harry, et les deux jeunes hommes furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible.

.

« Et puis, je n'y peux rien moi, s'ils ne tiennent pas l'alcool. » Marmonna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Qu'ils ne tiennent pas l'alcool ? _Qu'ils ne tiennent pas l'alcool ?_ Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de verres qu'ils ont ingurgités ! Et les autres aussi ! Il y aurait pu avoir des morts ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! Vous êtes tous des petits cons inconscients ! Et me faire ça, le jour de mon anniversaire, croyez-moi, je ne vais pas l'oublier !

Maintenant, vous allez vous lever, IMMEDITATEMENT ! Et vous allez me ranger ce foutoir immense, auquel vous avez largement contribué. Et tout ça, sans baguettes ! »

« Mon cœur, on est chez Blaise tu sais. Tu ne peux pas donner d'ordre chez lui. »

« Ah oui, et bien regarde-moi bien. Lève-toi, Malefoy. Tout. De. Suite ! »

.

OoO

.

« Je suis toujours persuadé qu'on aurait dû lui prendre un balai ! »

« Non, Drago ! On aurait pas dû lui prendre un balai ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! »

« Si jamais le cadeau de Potter est meilleur que le nôtre... »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était de cela dont il s'agissait. C'était une stupide compétition de qui ferait le meilleur cadeau.

Alors que la compétition n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Drago avait d'ores et déjà perdu, comme elle le lui avait déjà fait remarquer.

Parce qu'Harry remplissait son rôle de parrain à la perfection, alors que Drago n'était pas spécialement un cousin exemplaire.

S'il côtoyait parfois Teddy, c'était juste parce que Narcissa et Andromeda avait renoué des liens.

Et s'il voulait gagner le cœur du petit garçon, il devrait s'y prendre autrement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Andromeda, Harry était déjà là, et était occupé à pousser sur la balançoire, un Teddy qui riait aux éclats.

Drago sembla se renfrogner immédiatement, et Hermione sentit que l'après-midi allait être longue.

« Eh bien mon chéri ? » Fit Narcissa après avoir salué Hermione « Tu en fait une tête ! Que se passe-t-il ?»

« C'est la proximité de Potter qui me donne mal à la tête. »

« Je t'ai entendu Malefoy. » Répliqua Harry qui venait de se rapprocher d'eux pour enlacer sa meilleure amie. « Tu n'avais pas mal à la tête jeudi soir, bizarrement. »

« Jeudi soir ? » Interrogea immédiatement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi soir ? »

« Rien ! »

Hermione plissa les yeux. S'ils la prenaient pour une idiote, ils allaient très vite cesser. Jeudi soir... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu ne pas voir ?!

Ah oui ! Jeudi soir, elle avait dormi chez ses parents, parce qu'elle avait un examen important le lendemain, qu'elle était stressée, et qu'elle avait besoin du confort de sa maison d'enfance, des petits plats de sa mère, du calme, et des mots rassurants de ses parents.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Drago et Harry s'amusaient à faire elle ne savait quoi.

.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que l'anniversaire de Teddy soit gâché, vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi soir. »

« Rien, je te dis, mon cœur. Je suis juste sorti avec Blaise et quelques un des gars du Quidditch, pour aller voir le match des Tornades contre les Faucons, et il se trouve qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le même bar que Potter, Weasley, et Finnigan. »

« Weasley ? » Demanda Hermione, alarmée à l'idée que Drago et Ron aient pu se trouver au même endroit.

« George. » La rassura Harry. « Ron n'a pas voulu venir puisque les Faucons ont battu les Canons il y a deux semaines. »

« Et ? » Continua Hermione.

« Et rien d'autre. Il se trouve juste que Finnigan, Weasley, Blaise et les autres étaient pour les Faucons et que Potter et moi étions pour les Tornades. Ce fut douloureux, mais j'ai bien été obligé, juste pour un temps de m'associer à lui ! »

« Ce fut plus douloureux pour moi que pour toi, Malefoy ! »

« Ca, je ne crois pas ! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne lui avaient rien dit ! Probablement pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à imaginer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui était compréhensible, mais tout de même. S'ils étaient capables de passer une soirée ensemble, et d'en sortir tous les deux vivants, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle s'emballe, elle le savait. Une accalmie, c'était tout. Peut-être que dans deux jours ils se jetteraient les pires insultes à la figure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer, tout au fond d'elle, qu'ils pourraient un jour bien s'entendre, et ce, à long terme.

Drago était à présent occupé à discuter avec sa tante, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il tourna la tête, et plongea dans les grands yeux verts de son petit cousin. Yeux qui changèrent très rapidement de couleur, en adoptant une semblable aux siens.

Il eut un large sourire, et regarda Potter pour voir s'il avait vu. Et il avait vu !

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Teddy.

« Drago, bonhomme. »

Le petit garçon eut l'air de réfléchir, puis ses cheveux virèrent du bleu au blond.

Et voilà, il avait la cote sans rien faire. Hermione racontait n'importe quoi.

« Mamie et parrain, ils ont dit que t'étais mon cousin. C'est quoi un cousin ? »

« Un cousin ça veut dire que ta mamie est la sœur de ma mère. »

« Ah... Parrain il a dit que tu sentais mauvais, mais c'est même pas vrai. »

Narcissa, Hermione et Andromeda ne purent retenir un éclat de rire, ce pendant que Drago jetait un regard furieux à Harry.

Par Merlin, il allait le tuer !

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi je suis invité ?! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à vos petites réunions moi ! »

« Harry fait un effort ! Il fait un pas vers toi. Tu devrais en faire de même ! »

« Mais j'en fais de même, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est, quand je reste dans le salon, alors que Potter et Weasley jumeau sont là, si ce n'est pas un pas vers eux ? »

Il marquait un point. Certes. Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ait envie de venir.

Parce qu'elle, finalement, appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Blaise. Celle de Théodore aussi, même si elle avait plus de mal avec Astoria. Car après tout, elle avait été sa rivale.

Elle aurait voulu que les choses avancent entre Harry et Drago.

Elles avaient avancé, mais disons que les deux jeunes hommes se toléraient. Mais il pouvait parfois se passer des soirées où ils ne s'adressaient pas d'autres mots que bonjour et au revoir, ce qu'Hermione trouvait dommage… Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente c'est ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse. Le temps ferait ensuite son œuvre...

.

OoO

.

Des coups répétés à la porte firent sursauter Drago, qui était plongé dans l'analyse d'une potion qui s'avérait très compliquée. Il détestait ces analyses théoriques, sans réelle potion mais seulement un parchemin indicatif.

Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à... neuf heures et demie du soir.

Il jeta un œil machinal vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre, mais il était certain qu'Hermione n'avait rien entendu.

Elle avait terminé de travailler depuis un petit moment, et était maintenant en train de lire. Et quand elle lisait, une attaque d'Inferi pourrait avoir lieu juste devant son nez, qu'elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Drago décida donc de faire le mort, mais les coups continuaient, et continuaient, et continuaient encore. Ce n'était pas Blaise, il le savait, parce que Blaise aurait perdu patience, et se serait manifesté autrement – en hurlant à Drago de lui ouvrir par exemple.

Mais finalement, puisque cela continuait, et qu'il était au final déconcentré, ne parvenant plus à analyser quoi que ce soit, il finit par se lever, et se diriger vers la porte, non sans avoir pris sa baguette, qu'il tenait fermement devant lui – cela pouvait aussi très bien être un psychopathe, qui voulait les tuer.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Weasley. Weasley le jumeau bien évidemment. Weasmoche n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez eux, et cela n'arriverait jamais, car pour cela, il faudrait bien évidemment qu'il lui passe sur le corps.

.

Weasley avait l'air... il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, ce qui était relativement étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vu le jeune homme dans cet état, et pour cette raison, il retint le « tout va bien ? » qu'il avait au bout des lèvres. Parce que la réponse à cette question était visible.

« Est-ce que je peux parler à Hermione ? » Demanda le roux.

« Entre. » Répondit Drago. « Je vais la chercher. Mais avant ça, est-ce que tu veux un verre ? »

George déclina, et Drago n'insista pas, même si à son avis, il en avait tout de même fortement besoin.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Hermione ne levait même pas la tête quand il entra dans la chambre, et même lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, elle sembla ne rien entendre.

« Ma belle ! » Dit-il en posant une main sur son livre.

« Hein ? «

« Ma belle, il y a George qui est là. Il veut te parler, et si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. »

Prenant conscience des paroles du blond, Hermione se leva d'un seul coup, et se précipita dans le salon, où elle trouva George, assis sur le canapé. Il arborait effectivement une mine quelque peu défaite… pour ne pas dire, beaucoup défaite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. » Murmura-t-il.

« ... »

« Angelina est passée à la boutique peu avant la fermeture. Elle est ensuite venue manger à la maison et...je ne sais pas très bien comment c'est arrivé mais... on s'est embrassés. »

« Oh... » Fit Hermione.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas étonnée. Elle avait vu ce moment arriver depuis bien longtemps.

George et elle avaient toujours été de proches amis, même si elle lui avait préféré Fred, et à la mort de ce dernier, ils avaient passés pas mal de temps ensemble.

Hermione les avait vus se rapprocher. Et elle avait vu le changement chez George.

« Tu culpabilises par rapport à Fred ? »

« Même pas. » Répondit George « Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Qu'il préférerait que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre. Mais... je me demande si c'est réciproque. Si elle ressent la même chose que moi, ou si quand elle m'a embrassé, elle s'imaginait que j'étais Fred. Et puis, je pense à ce que les autres vont penser. Maman va dire que c'est malsain. Que c'était la copine de Fred, que c'est une preuve de plus que je devrais... »

« Stop, stop, stop ! » Coupa Hermione « Depuis quand tu penses à ce que les autres vont dire, au point que ça te mette dans un tel état ?! »

« Depuis que c'est ma famille, et qu'ils me jugent sans cesse. Je sais bien qu'ils ont toujours plus ou moins été comme ça, surtout Maman et Percy, qui ne faisaient que remettre en cause nos choix, à Fred et moi, mais on était deux. Et puis, c'était sur des choses dont je me fichais, alors que là, ils vont encore tout ramener au fait que je fais n'importe quoi et je ne vais pas bien à cause de Fred, alors que non. Je vais bien, et c'est ça qui les dérange au fond. »

Il avait raison, Hermione le savait. Parce qu'hormis Ginny, George était bizarrement le Weasley qui surmontait le mieux la mort de son jumeau. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, bien sûr, mais le processus était enclenché alors que pour les autres, ce n'était pas encore ça.

Hermione avait essayé de parler à Molly un jour, au Terrier, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à grand-chose...

« Tu trouves ça malsain, toi ? Après tout, j'ai quand même embrassé la copine de mon frère... »

« Qu'as-tu eu l'impression de faire, quand c'est arrivé ? D'embrasser la copine de ton frère, ou d'embrasser Angelina Johnson ? »

« La deuxième proposition. »

« Alors de ton côté, ce n'est pas malsain. Si tu es sûr de ne pas culpabiliser par rapport à Fred, alors tout va bien. Elle te plaît et tu l'as embrassée, je ne vois rien de malsain là-dedans. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais laisser passer un jour ou deux, et aller lui parler franchement, pour savoir ce qu'elle a clairement ressenti. Parce que si vous devez vous mettre à sortir vraiment ensemble, il faut que de son côté, ce ne soit pas malsain non plus. Tu en as parlé à Lee ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Pas encore. Je suis venu te voir en premier. Je voulais une personne de plus neutre. Je sais ce que va dire Lee : nous sommes tous les deux ses amis, il va être content, mais ce ne sera pas objectif. »

« Je vois. Bon, et une fois que vous serez fixés, tu pourras aviser pour ta famille. Ce n'est absolument pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états maintenant. D'accord... »

George resta un instant silencieux. Puis ses épaules se détendirent légèrement, et il souffla un « merci » sincère à son amie.

« Bon, alors, maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que tu vas me raconter. Je veux dire… vraiment, me _raconter. »_

George tourna la tête vers elle, et un éclat malicieux, flotta dans ses yeux, avant qu'il n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

Drago choisit cet instant pour aller prendre sa douche, et cesser d'écouter aux portes. Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait ne pas entendre…

* * *

Et voilààààà. Un petit chapitre sans prétention, qui a juste pour but de montrer un peu comment évoluent les relations entre les différents personnages, et comment on va faire pour en arriver au stade où ils en sont dans l'épilogue d'Envers et contre.

Du Blaisou a foison, un peu de Teddy, et le George/Angelina qui se concrétise !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi tout :)

Une review et vous pourrez aller voir un match de quidditch avec Drago hihi

Bisous Bisouuuuuus


	10. Episode X

Hello, Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est déjà la fin des vacances ! Dimanche retour à Londres, et mercredi, la reprise ! Je n'ai pas vu l'été passer, mais bon, c'est toujours le cas pour les vacances. J'ai hâte de revoir mes petites quand même !

Breffons, bon courage pour celles et ceux parmi vous qui serons bientôt de retour sur les bancs de l'école ou autre d'ailleurs.

En attendant, retrouvons nos deux tourtereaux pour un épisode que j'avais prévu depuis trèèèèèèès longtemps. je vous laisse lire !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Ninaudienne** : Merci beaucoup ! J'en ai encore un certain nombre, mais je ne sais pas exactement combien ^^

 **Uma** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D

 **Cecile** : Ahah, effectivement, Ronnie et Drago ne risquent pas de s'entendre xD Hermione et Astoria peuvent se tolérer par contre. Voici la suite :)

 **Felicia** : Ahah, c'est bien de se rafraichir la mémoire parfois !

 **Kendy** : :OOO Comment j'ai pu oublier Alea Jacta Es, alors que j'en parle souvent à Lecrit ahah.

 **LuluMalfoy** : Mais ouiiiiii, Teddy est trop choupi ! Oui, tu peux aller au match de quidditch.

 **Trinita Dark** : Mouhhahahahah, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage moi aussi :D Je suis partie dans le languedoc roussillon, du côté de perpignan. Et oui, c'étaient de très bonnes vacances :)

 **Sarah** : Mouhahahah, oui, Drago déteint sur elle :p Mes vacances ce sont super bien passées ! Bisous Bisous

 **Oceane** : Hermione c'est la meilleure !

 **Juju** : Merci beaucoup ! tes compliments me font super plaisir ! Non, ce n'est pas tout de suite que Cassie arrive :)

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu.

 **Cindy** : Merci !Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics !

 **Une fille** : Merchiiiiii

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode X : Quand la guerre nous rattrape**

 **.**

Drago marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Londres. Son stress devait probablement se ressentir dans sa démarche, mais il n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Il avait d'autres problèmes, beaucoup plus importants, que ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de sa démarche.

Il était tellement à cran. Pour ne pas dire totalement à bout. Il ne savait clairement plus à quel saint se vouer, raison pour laquelle il se rendait chez Harry Potter. Peut-être... peut-être que le meilleur ami d'Hermione pourrait faire quelque chose. Il l'espérait. Il priait même pour cela, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que tout était allé trop bien. Tout avait été trop facile, sans aucun retour de flamme. Mais il avait parlé trop vite. Ce contrecoup, de la guerre et surtout, de la torture, qu'il avait tant craint chez Hermione, était arrivé. Trois ans après. Comme ça. Sans prévenir.

Ca avait été tellement soudain, et fulgurant, que la jeune femme avait été prise dans un cercle vicieux, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

.

La date anniversaire de sa torture était arrivée, et à la veille de celle-ci, Hermione avait fait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui avait comme réveillé tout ce qui était tapi en elle, et qui avait sagement attendu son heure. Et en voyant comment elle agissait, on ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point le traumatisme avait été profond et violent.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Potter, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Mais il faisait ça pour son bien. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas rester indéfiniment dans cet état. C'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Il frappa trois coups nerveux à la porte, et attendit que Potter vienne lui ouvrir, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes d'attente.

Il sembla surpris de le voir, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

« Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

Il vit que Potter avait vu qu'il ne rigolait pas, et ouvrit plus grand la porte, afin de le laisser entrer.

Potter et Weaslette ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, et cela se voyait. Son appartement était clairement un appartement d'homme, sans aucune touche féminine. Et comme Potter n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce qu'était le goût ou la décoration... Mais passons, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, alors que le brun allait chercher deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, qu'il décapsula à l'aide de sa baguette.

.

« C'est Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Elle ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... disons que ça fait quelques fois que je la trouve un peu pâlotte, et bizarre, au début, je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai fini par lui faire une réflexion, et elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait un coup de mou en ce moment, qu'elle était fatiguée à cause des examens qui arrivent. »

« Evidemment. C'est sûr qu'elle peut très bien s'en sortir avec cette excuse. N'importe qui la croirait... » Souffla Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Répéta Harry. « Et où est-t-elle ? »

« Elle passe la soirée chez ses parents. J'ai besoin de toi Potter, vraiment. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à l'aider. Ses parents n'arrivent pas à l'aider... »

« Wow, wow, wow ! Tu me fais peur là, Malefoy ! Si tu m'expliquais concrètement ce qu'il se passe... »

« Il se passe qu'Hermione va mal. Elle... je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Je... Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. Elle allait trop bien après la guerre. Vous alliez tous trop bien. Et maintenant... »

« Et maintenant quoi ? »

« Et maintenant, c'est le retour de flamme. » Répondit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle fait des crises d'angoisse horribles, qu'elle ne mange presque plus, qu'elle ne dort pas ou très mal. Qu'elle a l'impression de voir Bellatrix partout, tout en sachant qu'elle est morte. Mais que la peur a dépassé la rationalité. Sachant que l'on parle de la personne la plus rationnelle de la terre entière... »

« Mais... comment est-ce arrivé ? » Questionna Harry

« Je ne sais pas. Et je pense qu'elle ne le sait pas non plus. Pour moi l'élément déclencheur, c'est la date anniversaire de… de votre capture. Et puis elle a fait un cauchemar avec Bellatrix et depuis, tout est parti en vrille. Elle va mal Potter, elle va vraiment mal. Je suis plus qu'inquiet pour elle, ses parents aussi. Ils essayent, tout comme j'essaye, mais ils n'y arrivent pas non plus. Et elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état. Elle n'en peut plus, et moi non plus je n'en peux plus de la voir comme ça. »

« ... »

« Je lui ai même proposé d'aller voir un psychomage. Et elle a refusé. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Elle aurait pu refuser en me disant que tout allait bien, que les psychomages sont pour les fous et qu'elle n'est pas folle, ou encore qu'elle ne veut pas parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu. Mais elle ne m'a même pas répondu cela. Non. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez le psychomage, parce qu'il la ferait parler de choses dont elle ne supporterait pas de parler. »

Le brun semblait totalement effaré à l'entente de tout cela. Visiblement, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais Hermione arrivait à bien cacher son jeu quand elle le voulait. Même si les crises d'angoisses qui survenaient après n'en étaient que pire encore. Et il n'y avait vraiment eu aucun signe avant-coureur.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

« Va lui parler. Essaye de... je ne sais pas… de la convaincre d'aller chez le psychomage. Ou essaye de la faire parler. Je n'en sais rien. Pour être honnête, je me sens impuissant. Je crois que seul un professionnel serait en mesure de faire quelque chose, mais… je préfère user toutes mes cartes. »

« C'est à ce point ? »

« C'est à ce point. Je vais te donner un exemple. Il y a deux jours, Hermione est restée tard à la bibliothèque de la fac, pour travailler. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait. Il peut n'y avoir plus personne, elle s'en fiche totalement.

Il y a deux jours, vers neuf heures du soir, j'ai reçu un Patronus de la part d'Hermione. Un Patronus qui m'appelait à l'aide.

J'ai aussitôt transplané là-bas, et au début je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je ne t'explique même pas à quel point j'ai eu peur, Potter. Je me suis dit qu'un psychopathe l'avait peut-être enlevée, violée, tuée ou je ne sais quoi. Je commençais à m'imaginer les pires choses possibles et là... Et là je l'ai trouvée, dans le couloir menant de la bibliothèque à la sortie. Elle était à moitié cachée derrière un pilier, roulée en boule.

Elle était là, toute tremblante, et elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle était terrorisée. Quand elle a senti ma présence, elle s'est mise à hurler, avant de réaliser que c'était moi, et puis... tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Tu sais pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? »

« ... »

« Parce qu'elle avait « entendu » Bellatrix, et qu'elle avait voulu lui échapper. Je lui ai dit « Mais Hermione, tu sais très bien que Bellatrix est morte » et elle me répondait « Je le sais, mais elle était là quand même. » Elle n'arrive plus à rester logique. Elle s'en rend parfaitement compte, mais elle ne maîtrise plus rien. Je ne sais pas comment elle parvient à suivre ses cours, faire ses devoirs, travailler. Elle est épuisée. Psychologiquement et physiquement aussi, puisqu'elle ne dort plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Potter, vraiment... »

« Je... je vais lui parler. Je peux venir chez vous demain ? »

« Bien sûr. Et tu peux lui dire que je t'en ai parlé. Je lui dirai moi-même ce soir de toute façon. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione lisait. Elle lisait alors qu'elle avait largement dépassé l'heure à laquelle elle marquait la page, fermait les yeux, et s'allongeait pour dormir. Drago n'était pas étonné, puisque ce manège se répétait tous les soirs. Il ne savait même pas si elle prenait toujours goût à la lecture, ou si c'était uniquement devenu un moyen de s'empêcher de dormir...

« Mon cœur ? » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai été voir Harry aujourd'hui. Je lui ai parlé de toi. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Il va s'inquiéter. »

« Mais je veux qu'il s'inquiète ! Il faut qu'il s'inquiète ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît d'être comme ça ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter ?! »

« Je sais... » Répondit-il d'un ton apaisant « Ce que je veux dire… C'est que Potter est ton meilleur ami et il a le droit d'être au courant. Il a le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi. Peut-être que si tu lui parlais... Je pourrais comprendre, tu sais, que sur certaines choses, tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça... » Confia Hermione, la voix soudain tremblante. « C'est juste que... »

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, coupée dans son élan par des sanglots.

.

Drago la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux, tout en demandant silencieusement à Merlin pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi.

Hermione ne méritait pas cela...

Il attendit qu'elle se calme, et même une fois que cela fut fait, il continua de la tenir tout contre lui.

Il sentait la fatigue le gagner, mais il lutta, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Alors, il embrassa Hermione, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

« Je vais continuer de lire encore un peu. » Annonça-t-elle. « N'éteins pas la lumière. »

« Je ne l'éteindrai pas. »

« Et même si je m'endors, n'éteins pas, d'accord ? »

« Je sais, ma belle. »

« L'autre jour, tu l'as éteinte quand même... »

« Je ne le referai plus. »

Certainement pas après la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, totalement terrorisée par le noir qui régnait. Elle avait peur. Peur que Bellatrix, ou un quelconque autre Mangemort se cache dans l'ombre, et vienne l'assassiner. Drago ne voulait pas jouer son jeu en laissant la lumière allumée toute la nuit, mais quel choix avait-il ?

Il était fatigué, mais savoir qu'Hermione ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle pourrait lutter contre le sommeil, l'empêchait totalement de se laisser aller et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Et lorsqu'il se laissa finalement aller, il eut l'impression d'être réveillé à peine deux secondes plus tard.

Il jeta un œil au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, et dont les aiguilles indiquaient deux heures cinquante-six du matin...

.

« Drago... » Couina Hermione à côté de lui.

Il réalisa alors qu'elle lui secouait l'épaule, et ce depuis probablement un long moment, s'il en jugeait par la manière dont elle l'agrippait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai entendu des bruits. » Chuchota Hermione, absolument terrorisée.

« Tu es sûre que... »

« Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement Drago, j'ai entendu. »

« Hermione. On a des sortilèges de protection. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré, l'alarme se serait déclenchée. »

« Les Mangemorts savent désactiver ce genre de sortilèges. »

« Hermione ! Ecoute-moi ! Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts ! Il n'y a personne, d'accord. Je suis là. Tu vas te rallonger et... »

« Non. Drago, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Le Doloris, c'est... je ne veux pas Drago. Je ne survivrai pas une autre fois. Je vais mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas subir ça une autre fois... Tout mais pas ça. »

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lorsqu'Hermione faisait des cauchemars où elle revivait sa torture, ou bien qu'elle en parlait comme cela, il avait toujours cette horrible culpabilité qui venait lui enserrer la poitrine. Il revoyait la scène lui aussi, et il avait envie de casser quelque chose.

.

Hermione n'avait pas exorcisé ce qu'elle avait vécu au manoir, raison pour laquelle il estimait entre autre nécessaire qu'elle puisse voir un psychomage. Et il se doutait que cela faisait partie des choses dont elle ne voulait pas penser et dont elle ne pouvait pas parler. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, comment pourrait-elle guérir ?

« Je n'en peux plus. » Se mit-elle à sangloter « Je n'en peux plus d'être comme ça. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Je devrais prendre des potions. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je prenne des potions ?! »

« Parce que ce n'est pas la solution ! Et tes parents sont d'accord avec moi. »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'en peux plus. »

« Je le sais, mon cœur. Mais prendre des potions ne résoudra rien. On va trouver mon cœur. On va trouver comment faire en sorte que ça s'arrête, d'accord ? »

« ... »

« Viens par-là. » Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement fort..."

.

OoO

.

Hermione prenait un bain, pour tenter de se détendre. Mais cela n'avait pas grand effet, puisqu'elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur la porte, qu'elle avait laissée ouverte.

Cela la rassurait, elle voulait entendre Drago qui s'affairait, voir si quelque chose arrivait.

Alors qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle le savait, et au lieu de se détendre dans l'eau, elle essayait de rassembler sa volonté pour prendre sa baguette, et fermer la porte.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait trop peur. Elle se retrouverait seule. Isolée avec ses idées noires, ses pensées morbides. Elle aurait tout le loisir de revivre encore une fois ce jour, le plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Parfois, elle rêvait aussi qu'on tuait Drago devant ses yeux, et cela était encore pire que le reste.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Certes, elle avait toujours été une personne angoissée, mais c'était juste du stress pour des petites choses. Qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'elle avait un examen important le lendemain était une chose... Ce qu'elle vivait depuis des jours et des jours en était une autre, totalement différente.

Elle se faisait peur à elle-même. Elle faisait peur à ses parents, à Drago. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et comment l'arrêter. Comment faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Elle senti monter une énième crise de larmes intempestive, et plongea quelques secondes son visage dans l'eau.

Son cœur manqua un battement, lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, mais ce n'était que Drago.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non. Ca va. Je vais bientôt sortir de toute façon. »

Drago se pencha vers elle, et embrassa ses cheveux mouillés. Elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait désemparé, et cela la faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour rester avec elle, avec tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille à moitié cinglée, comme elle. Peut-être qu'il n'osait juste pas la laisser tomber maintenant, alors qu'elle était au fond du trou...

La sonnette d'entrée la tira de ses pensées, et elle s'en alla s'habiller, tandis que Drago allait ouvrir la porte...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait enserrée dans l'étreinte réconfortante d'Harry.

.

« Hermione... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes... »

« Mais on VEUT que tu nous embêtes ! Hermione, tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi. Il faut que tu parles. Que tu extériorises ce que tu ressens. Que ce soit auprès de moi, de Malefoy, de George, de... »

« Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça, d'accord ? Je... je vais me débrouiller. »

« Tu as l'air de _tellement bien_ te débrouiller... » Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Drago.

.

Il avait été un poil trop sec, et il le regretta immédiatement, lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes. Et voilà. Maintenant, il culpabilisait de l'avoir fait pleurer. Quel imbécile.

« Tu sais quoi. » Déclara alors Potter « Malefoy, je crois que je vais te l'emprunter un peu. Mets tes chaussures, Hermione. On va faire un tour dehors. »

La jeune femme songea que de l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien, surtout en complément de son bain, qui n'avait au final pas été si relaxant que cela.

Harry lui attrapa le bras, une fois qu'ils furent dehors, et ils commencèrent à avancer. Ils restèrent dans les rues calmes du quartier sorcier, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de s'aventurer plus près du Chemin de Traverse et autres rues commerçantes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers un petit square, avec une fontaine en son centre, où deux petits sorciers étaient occupés à jouer aux échecs.  
Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur un banc, et pendant un petit moment, parlèrent simplement de tout et de rien.

Harry lui expliqua que Ginny lui manquait. Elle était partie en stage intensif, avec les Harpies de Holyhead, et ne reviendrait pas avant encore dix jours.

Ils parlèrent un peu de George et Angelina, et de leur relation dont peu étaient au courant. Ils attendaient de voir si cela allait durer, avant de se lancer dans les grandes discussions avec leurs familles respectives. Ils parlèrent un peu des cours, et du travail d'Auror d'Harry. Encore six mois d'alternance, et il serait enfin véritablement un Auror, en bonne et due forme.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par en revenir, un peu malgré lui, au sujet...

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. » Répondit-elle.

« Hermione, tu ne crois pas que je te vois jeter des coups d'œil nerveux tout autour de nous, depuis qu'on s'est assis ici. »

"Je suis..."

« Ne t'excuse pas ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu regardes partout comme ça. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle le savait.

« Des Mangemorts. De Bellatrix. »

« De quoi as-tu peur exactement, qu'elle débarque ici ? »

« Oui. Qu'elle vienne ici. Et qu'elle me torture... »

Son souffle devint soudainement erratique. Elle le sentait se coincer dans sa poitrine, et devenir de plus en plus difficile à sortir.

Elle avait chaud aussi. Des bouffées de chaleur. Des perles de sueur commençaient à se former au-dessus de ses lèvres, et sur son front. Elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse.

« Harry... Harry, elle va venir. Elle va venir terminer le travail. Il faut... il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici avant qu'elle nous trouve. »

« Hermione... Hermione, écoute-moi ! La guerre est terminée. Bellatrix est morte, tu te souviens ? »

« Je sais... Je sais... mais... Harry... Il faut qu'on rentre. »

« Non. On va rester là. »

Elle se mit à trembler, de manière incontrôlable, et avait de plus en plus chaud. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle avait besoin d'air.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage presque transparent de Drago, et ses cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'on pouvait facilement croire qu'il avait essayé de se les arracher.

Harry était là lui aussi, l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

Lentement, elle essaya de se redresser.

Elle avait mal à la tête, et elle ne se souvenait pas clairement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était allée se promener avec Harry, puis elle avait commencé à se sentir mal et... et puis, elle avait un trou de mémoire.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit.

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes, voilà ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! » Explosa Drago « Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça Hermione ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu mets ta santé en danger. Pendant combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer encore ? Pendant combien de temps encore tu vas péter les plombs au moindre bruit ? Je comprends que ce que tu as vécu est horrible ! J'étais là, je te rappelle. Je comprends que tu sois traumatisée mais IL FAUT QUE TU FASSES QUELQUE CHOSE ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, et moi non plus ! »

« Malefoy, ce n'est pas en hurlant... »

« MAIS ELLE NE COMPREND PAS ! »

.

Hermione ne put empêcher des larmes de couler de nouveau. Cela allait énerver Drago encore plus, mais l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter la rendait encore plus terrorisée que le reste. Peut-être que c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. D'un électrochoc. Parce qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste avec elle. Si elle n'avait plus Drago, elle serait définitivement perdue.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il fallait être réaliste. Les crises d'angoisses l'épuisaient de toutes les manières possibles, de même que sa diète forcée. Donner le change quand elle était à l'université la faisait puiser au plus profond de ses ressources, et elle rentrait chez elle avec des migraines énormes. Sa scolarité était en péril

Revivre en boucle les pires moments de son existence n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Cela devait cesser, Drago avait raison...

« Je suis désolé. » S'exclama le blond en la prenant dans ses bras « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier. Je ne voulais pas. Je... pardon mon amour... »

« Non. Non. Tu as raison. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un…sinon, je ne pourrais jamais aller mieux. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans cet état, et je sais encore moins comment faire pour en sortir. »

« Il faut que tu ailles voir un psychomage, ma belle... je sais que ce sera dur, mais tu iras mieux après. Si... si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi, d'accord ?»

Hermione essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle regarda Harry, qui hocha la tête, puis elle regarda de nouveau Drago. Elle inspira profondément, puis expira, avant de déclarer.

« D'accord. »

« D'accord pour ? »

« Pour les deux. Pour aller voir un psychomage, et pour que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais y arriver toute seule. »

Drago lâcha un profond soupir, et la prit dans ses bras. Harry lui attrapa également la main, et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer. Ils étaient là pour elle, et elle allait y arriver. Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Qu'elle agisse en Gryffondor, et qu'elle fasse ce qu'il fallait.

Ainsi, ses parents pourraient être fiers d'elle. Ses amis aussi. Elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie, et mettre réellement derrière elle toutes ces horreurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre en ayant peur du noir, en ayant peur d'être seule, et en ayant peur du moindre bruit suspect. Ce n'était pas une vie.

Drago aurait dû lui crier dessus bien avant...

* * *

Et voilààààà. Cet épisode est prévu depuis bien longtemps. Comme je l'avais dit quand j'en étais à ce passage dans Envers et contre eux, je trouve ça clairement ahurissant la manière dont JK occulte totalement le fait qu'Hermione ait été torturée, et qu'elle continue sa petite vie peinard, comme si de rien n'était, alors que concrètement, quand on vit quelque chose comme ça, il y a de quoi être bien traumatisée.

Pour moi, Hermione avait rangé tout ça dans un coin de sa tête, si bien caché qu'elle l'avait elle-même oublié en quelque sorte, jusqu'à ce que le "cadenas" cède, et voilà le résultat.

J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas gai comme chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !

Bisous Bisous

Une review et Drago sera au petits soins pour vous


	11. Episode XI

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster cette semaine à cause du bug de feu feu, mais ouf, tout s'est arrangé, même si je déplore encore une fois leur manque de communication.

Enfin breffons, à part ça, je suis de retour à Londoooooooon ! Et ce soir je vais voir le Musical Gypsy, avec Imelda Staunton (Ombrage dans HP) :D J'ai repris le travail aussi, et j'ai revu Mini Drago et ses copains :D Mini Drago est trop content parce qu'il est plus bronzé que moi (véridique, on a comparé), :O

Voilà voilà, je vous tiendrais au courant pour ses histoires de coeur hihi

En attendant, retrouvons notre petit couple favori :D

 **Dislcaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Ninaudienne** : Rooh mais tu verras bien pour quand elles sont les lettres, non mais :p Bisous Bisous

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Cecile** : Voici la suite, tu verras pour le mariage et bébé :p Bisous Bisous

 **Mok** : ohhhhhh merci ! Non, je ne vais pas faire pareil pour les autres ^^ Et je pense tout comme toi pour Hermione !

 **Guest (2)** : Merci !

 **LuluMalfoy** : Oui, il faut lui faire un calinou ! Voici la suite

 **Manon** : Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé Envers et Contre eux, et que les bonnus te plaisent aussi :D

 **Felicia** : mouhahhah eux aussi ils avaient oublié xDDD Tu verras bien pour les lettres ! Bisous Bisous

 **Lilanela** : Pas de soucis, ça arrive d'être tête en l'air :p.

J'ai adoré écrire ce passage ou ils se retrouvent dans le même lit hihi.

Je suis enfant unique moi aussi, mais j'ai des cousines jumelles et ma mère à 5 frères et soeurs alors je m'aide un peu de cela ^^

Bellatrix n'étant plus là, je ne vois pas non plus comment elle ne peuvent pas se réconcilier !

Ce chapitre dépressif à du succès j'ai l'impression ! OUi, nous sommes bien d'accord sur JK. C'est surtout que le bouquin est du pov Harry, du coup Hermione, pour le coup, elle s'en contrefiche clairement notre JK.

Je voulais qu'il se passe autant de temps avant que le choc arrive pour leur donner une fausse impression de sécurité ^^ Je suis sadique xDD

Hermione a la chance d'être forte d'une part, et aussi d'avoir des amis et un chéri en or pour l'aider !

Bisous Bisous

 **Trinita Dark** : Mais ouiii, Harry sert parce qu'il est le déclencheur à la prise de conscience d'Hermione ^^ Bisous Bisous

 **Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ai plu

 **Megan** : Merchiiiii, voici la suite !

 **Cindy** : Ah non, il lui a déjà dit je t'aime avant ^^. Voici la suite

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XI : Thérapie**

 **.**

Drago se demandait si Hermione avait conscience que c'était sa main à lui qu'elle tenait et tortillait dans tous les sens, et non la sienne.

Il comprenait qu'elle soit stressée, mais elle lui faisait un peu mal tout de même.

La situation n'était plus vivable, comme l'un comme pour l'autre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dire toutes les deux minutes qu'elle allait finir par lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus y aller, se lever, et partir.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle gardait la bouche bien fermée, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, car lui-même était partagé entre l'espoir et la peur. L'espoir que cette thérapie puisse aider Hermione à surmonter ce qu'elle traversait. Et la peur que cela ne marche pas, ou que cela fasse au contraire empirer les choses.

.

C'était compliqué. Trouver la bonne psychomage n'avait déjà pas été une mince affaire. Hermione étant Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre connue et reconnue, il fallait trouver une personne de confiance, qui saurait s'occuper d'elle, sans que cela se retrouve en une des journaux. En plus de cela, Hermione avait ses exigences : elle voulait une femme, qui avait au moins dix ans d'expérience, qui était inscrite à il ne savait plus quel registre...

Ils ne savaient pas à qui faire confiance, et cela leur avait pris un temps relatif, avant de trouver celle qu'ils espéraient être la bonne.

Elle allait les recevoir dans quelques instants. Et ils y verraient déjà plus clair.

Hermione souhaitait toujours qu'il vienne avec elle. Elle disait qu'elle serait incapable de le faire seule.

Drago était bien évidemment prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais en son for intérieur, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il vienne. Peut-être que cela la gênerait, qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur...

.

« Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un bond, et Drago en profita pour dévisager la psychomage. Elle avait l'air d'être en milieu de quarantaine, les cheveux châtain clair, et des yeux verts rieurs.

Elle leur sourit légèrement, avant de tendre la main à Hermione, puis à lui.

« C'est par là. » Dit-elle en indiquant une porte.

Ils la suivirent jusque dans son bureau, où ils s'installèrent sur trois chaises, disposées autour d'une petite table ronde.

« Comme il s'agit de notre premier rendez-vous, je vais devoir prendre quelques notes. Je sais que ce n'est pas très avenant, mais j'en ai besoin. J'en prendrai moins par la suite, si vous décidez de revenir me voir. »

« ... »

« Alors, Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à prendre un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

Hermione fixa la psychomage, et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, elle tourna la tête vers Drago, et murmura à voix basse.

« Explique, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Explique. Tu es le mieux placé pour le faire. »

La psychomage écoutait leur échange avec attention, mais ne posa aucune question.

Drago se doutait bien que la professionnelle s'était fait son avis sur la question, dès qu'elle avait connu l'identité de sa future patiente. Etait-elle dans le juste, ou se trompait-elle, ça, il ne le saurait jamais.

.

Du regard, il demanda une dernière fois à Hermione si elle était sûre, puis il se mit à raconter rapidement les difficultés que la brunette rencontrait : les cauchemars, les crises d'angoisse, la peur du noir et d'être seule, l'impression que Bellatrix ou des Mangemorts allaient venir pour l'attaquer, et tout ce que cela entraînait : les crises de larmes, l'absence de sommeil, les difficultés que cela amenait au niveau de l'université.

Il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop dans les détails, d'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place d'Hermione, et d'autre part, surtout, parce que c'était à elle de raconter ce qu'elle voulait raconter, à son rythme.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la psychomage sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que vous avez pris quelque chose pour essayer de vous apaiser ? »

« Vous voulez dire, des potions ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Oui, des potions, ou autres breuvages médicamenteux. »

« Non. J'ai eu envie de le faire, mais Drago et mes parents entre autres n'ont fait que de me dire que ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. »

« Et ils ont tout à fait raison. Mais de ce que votre ami vient de dire, et de ce que je peux voir de moi-même, rien qu'en vous regardant, c'est que vous avez l'air totalement épuisée physiquement. Ce qui est absolument compréhensible, si vous n'arrivez plus à dormir, ou très peu seulement. Et à côté de ça, vous n'êtes pas dans un état psychique où vous pouvez vous reposer... je ne sais pas comment vous parvenez à travailler vos cours... »

« ... »

« Tout ça pour dire que même si les potions ne sont absolument pas la solution, je vais – si vous le voulez bien – vous en prescrire une, ne serait-ce que pour vous remettre un peu en forme physiquement parlant. Je ne vous en prescrirai pas une grande bouteille, ni pour une très longue durée. Juste un peu pour aider à vous requinquer. »

« Je... d'accord. Mais ça ne me fera pas dormir la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que mes examens vont bientôt commencer, et je ne peux pas me permettre de les rater. »

« Vous n'en prendrez que le soir, donc ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, nous allons commencer à pouvoir parler de ce qui vous amène concrètement ici, mais avant cela, il faut que je vous demande : êtes-vous certaine que vous souhaitez que votre ami reste avec vous. »

« Oui. » Répondit Hermione sans aucune hésitation, l'angoisse perçant dans sa voix à l'idée qu'on demande au blond de partir.

« Très bien. Mais sachez que si pour une raison ou une autre, vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à le dire. »

« Je ne serai pas vexé, mon cœur. » Rajouta Drago.

Pour réponse, Hermione lui serra un peu plus la main. Il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, ne serait-ce que d'un seul centimètre.

.

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que Monsieur Malefoy a dit, tout a commencé par un cauchemar, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter ce cauchemar. »

« J'ai juste rêvé... rêvé de Bellatrix Lestrange. » Fit Hermione de manière évasive.

« Pourquoi elle ? » Questionna la psychomage.

« ... »

« ... »

« Parce qu'il s'est passé des choses l'impliquant, pendant la guerre. »

.

La psychomage nota quelque chose dans son carnet, et Hermione se tortilla légèrement sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. C'était trop dur. Trop douloureux. Beaucoup trop douloureux.

La psychomage sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle n'insista pas, préférant interroger Hermione sur la fréquence des cauchemars, sur la régularité de la présence de Bellatrix dans ses rêves. Elle voulut aussi savoir si Hermione était toujours la victime, ou si elle rêvait aussi que les Mangemorts s'attaquaient aux gens qu'elle aimait.

Drago et elle n'avaient jamais parlé de cela, et le blond fut un peu surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait quelquefois rêvé que ses parents, ou lui-même, mourraient...

La psychomage prenait beaucoup de notes, et elle posa ensuite des questions sur l'entourage d'Hermione : vivait-elle seule, voyait-elle souvent ses parents, quelles étaient ses relations avec eux, et avec ses amis. En résumé, elle voulait savoir si Hermione était bien entourée, et si les personnes qui gravitaient autour d'elle avaient conscience de son état, et si elles étaient à même de la protéger, et de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux.

Elle posa quelques questions à Drago, profitant de sa présence, et il avoua qu'ils -lui et les autres – se sentaient démunis, et culpabilisaient de ne pas arriver à aider Hermione.

Puis, ce fut déjà l'heure de la fin du rendez-vous.

Hermione avait l'air totalement vidée, mais ils étaient tout de même restés plus d'une heure dans le cabinet de la psychomage.

« Je vais appeler Blaise. » Fit Drago une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'il aille chercher tes médicaments. Je n'ai pas confiance en la discrétion de l'apothicaire. Tu penses bien qu'on ne peut pas demander à Potter. Blaise est par conséquent le mieux placé pour cela."

.

Hermione hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Même si pour être honnête, elle aurait été prête à accepter n'importe quoi. Elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison, et câliner son chat.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, pas moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Elle se blottit sur le canapé, avec son Pattenrond, pendant que Drago préparait une théière de thé à la vanille, l'un de ses préférés.

Puis il vint s'installer vers elle avec le plateau de thé et de petits biscuits, et se colla à elle, embrassant légèrement son épaule.

« Je suis fier de toi. » Chuchota-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait qui puisse te rendre fier. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de te dévaloriser ! Tu es allée à ce rendez-vous, tu as parlé avec la psychomage, tu en as pris un autre. Tu te prends en main et ça me rend fier, voilà tout.

« Tu es ridicule. » Marmonna-t-elle

« Non. Je t'aime, c'est tout. Et je veux que tu ailles mieux... »

« Je veux aller mieux moi aussi, je n'en peux plus de cette situation. »

« Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. Tu as fait le plus dur. »

Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes affluer. Elle se sentait tellement reconnaissante d'avoir Drago à ses côtés.

Elle avait l'impression de lui faire vivre un enfer, et pourtant, il était là. Toujours. Et il était patient, compréhensif, tellement présent. Elle se rendait d'autant plus compte de la chance immense qu'elle avait, de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il était tout simplement merveilleux. Parfait.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. » Lui dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule. « Je ne te remercierai jamais pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'aime tellement...

Drago la serra plus fort, et lui caressa les cheveux, puis la nuque, et enfin, le bras comme il avait l'habitude, de le faire. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Hermione ressentit une décharge électrique de désir, qui la prit au dépourvu, tant elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Avec ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment, sa vie sexuelle était active à approximativement moins un milliard.

.

Et cette petite étincelle, qui arrivait justement, maintenant, alors qu'elle se prenait en main, et après son rendez-vous avec la psychomage, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait déjà mieux.

A cet instant précis, elle ne pensait pas à Bellatrix, ou à quoi que ce soit de négatif.

Elle pensait juste au fait qu'elle avait une envie folle d'embrasser Drago.

Elle se redressa légèrement, et d'un geste habile, vint s'installer sur les genoux du blond, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait encore le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser fut au début plein de fougue mêlé d'un peu de désespoir, mais ils prirent rapidement un rythme plus lent, prenant le temps de faire durer le plaisir, et de retrouver des sensations qu'ils appréciaient tant.

Les mains d'Hermione trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans la nuque de Drago, s'amusant à décoiffer ses cheveux, et même à tirer légèrement dessus.

Drago quant à lui, avait glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la brunette, et les baladait doucement sur son dos.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Hermione se colla encore plus à lui, se frottant légèrement contre la bosse qui commençait à apparaître dans le pantalon du blond.

Le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort, et elle avait de plus en plus chaud.

Elle voyait bien que Drago n'osait pas aller trop vite, et elle prit elle-même les devants, attrapant son petit pull fin et son débardeur, qu'elle retira d'un même geste, avant de les balancer derrière elle.

Elle vit Drago observer son corps, sa peau… elle avait maigri, elle le savait, mais il ne dit rien, et se mit à déposer de petits baisers sur le dessus de sa poitrine, sur son ventre.

Il passa brièvement sa langue sur son nombril, et Hermione poussa un petit gémissement. Le nombril était un point tellement sensible chez elle…

Cela attisa encore plus le feu qui commençait à monter chez elle, et elle décida qu'elle avait vu beaucoup trop de vêtements sur le dos de Drago. Elle attrapa donc le tee-shirt du blond qui se retrouva torse nu.

Hermione l'embrassa sous l'oreille, et dans la nuque, ce pendant que ses mains descendaient plus bas, vers son pantalon.

La respiration du blond s'accéléra, alors qu'elle défaisait le bouton, et glissait sa main...

.

« Bordel MAIS AH AHHHHH MES YEUX MES YEUX BRULENT ! AU SECOURS MERLIN AU SECOURS ! »

Hermione poussa un hurlement, et tomba en arrière, elle tira à elle son tee-shirt qui trainait là, et s'en recouvrit rapidement.

Drago ne s'embarrassa pas de ce genre de chose. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte. Juste d'être légèrement agacé par cette interruption.

« Frapper aux portes Zabini, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Lança-t-il « Ou sonner, par exemple ! »

« J'ai fait les deux, figure-toi ! Et comme je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse, je me suis dit que tu étais probablement occupé avec Granginette. Mais quand je pensais occupé, ce n'était certainement pas de cette manière ! Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de ces médicaments que je suis allé te chercher, Herminette, je vois que tu as trouvé une autre manière de te soigner.»

« Va te faire foutre. » Grommela Hermione, morte de honte.

« Mais il ne faut pas rougir comme ça voyons ! Je me serais passé du spectacle, mais je sais bien que vous vous adonnez à ce genre d'activité. Drago pourrait transformer une nonne en prostituée. »

« Ferme-là ! Tu peux parler toi, comme si Daphné et toi passiez vos soirées à jouer aux cartes. »

« Si tu savais ce qu'on peut faire avec des cartes... Des choses très intéressantes. Ma version personnelle de la bataille explosive est vraiment très...explosive. »

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard. Hermione le vit parfaitement. Et une seconde plus tard, ils explosaient simultanément de rire, à son grand désespoir.

Peut-être que ça ne leur faisait rien à eux, mais elle... elle n'était pas sûre de se remettre de cet instant de honte.

Et bien évidemment, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Blaise choisit cet instant pour déclarer.

« Voilà encore un truc à raconter quand je ferais mon discours à votre mariage. Il s'étoffe un peu plus chaque jour. Il fait déjà quatre pages ! »

« Comme si tu avais déjà commencé à l'écrire... » Fit Hermione avec sarcasme.

« Bien sûr que j'ai commencé à l'écrire ! Ce sera le meilleur discours de tous les temps. »

« Peut-être qu'on ne se mariera pas ! Il y a des tas de gens qui vivent sans être mariés. »

« Chez les moldus peut-être, Hermimoche, mais pas chez les sorciers !

« Arrête de l'appeler Hermimoche ! » Grogna Drago.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est elle qui m'a interdit de l'appeler Hermignonne ! Il fallait bien que je trouve une autre alternative. »

Hermione avait en effet vu rouge, le jour où Blaise l'avait surnommée comme ça, et il avait bien vu qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais l'appeler de la sorte.

Hermignonne était réservé à Ron. Elle ne tolérerait pas que quiconque d'autre utilise ce surnom. Il était réservé au rouquin.

Mais Blaise qui ne manquait pas de ressources, avait vite trouvé une alternative. Même si elle ne plaisait vraiment pas à Drago, qui ne supportait pas Hermimoche.

La brunette savait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était moche, alors cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure...

.

« Bien… maintenant que j'ai rempli ma mission je vais vous laisser... retourner à vos activités hautement intellectuelles… pardon, je voulais dire, sexuelles. »

« Arrête de te croire drôle, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Mimiche, n'oublie pas de prendre tes médocs ! La folie et le sexe, on ne sait jamais ce que ça pourrait donner... »

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Drago.

« J'écris. »

Drago n'aurait personnellement pas appelé ce qu'elle faisait « écrire » Non, elle noircissait des pages et des pages d'un petit carnet, à une vitesse ahurissante, et il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait concrètement.

« Tu écris quoi ? Un livre ? »

« Non. J'écris ce carnet pour mon rendez-vous avec la psychomage. »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai eu l'idée en parlant avec Harry et Ron. Ron nous a avoué qu'il tenait un carnet où il écrivait ses pensées, par rapport à Fred, et que ça l'aidait à faire son deuil.

J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. J'arrive à écrire, alors que je n'arrive pas à parler de... de tout ça. Je vais donner ce carnet à la psychomage demain, et je verrais bien ce qu'elle en pense. Au moins, elle en saura plus qu'en me posant des questions qui ne suffiraient qu'à me faire fondre en larmes... J'espère que ça ne va pas la déranger. »

« Je pense qu'elle sera surprise dans le bon sens. » Répondit Drago « Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais merci Weasmoche ! Même si ce n'était pas intentionnel.

« Ne l'appelle pas Weasmoche ! »

« Oh, comme s'il ne m'appelait pas la fouine ou autres trucs du genre, quand tu es avec lui. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu as encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concerne le mensonge, mon cœur. »

.

OoO

.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux que je vienne à l'intérieur avec toi ? » Redemanda Drago.

Hermione s'apprêtait à avoir son deuxième rendez-vous avec la psychomage. Elle tenait fort contre elle son carnet, dont elle avait rempli près d'une quarantaine de pages.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de parler de certaines choses qu'elle avait écrite, et elle avait clairement besoin de Drago à ses côtés.

« Je veux que tu viennes ! »

La psychomage arriva à ce moment-là, et ayant entendu la dernière phrase d'Hermione, elle les invita tous les deux, à venir dans son cabinet.

« Bonjour à tous les deux. Alors, Hermione, comment allez-vous ? Physiquement déjà, est-ce que les potions vous ont aidée ? Je pense que oui, vous avez bien meilleure mine. »

« Elles fonctionnent très bien. J'ai pu dormir, et récupérer. Je vous en remercie. »

« Je pense que vous pourrez continuer à en prendre un peu, pour que vous soyez totalement requinquée, mais je pense que nous pouvons baisser les doses. Je vous écrirai tout cela à la fin de la séance.

Ce n'est que notre deuxième séance, je pense que nous allons donc tâtonner un peu... »

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. » Fit alors Hermione, en lui tendant son carnet.

La psychomage ne lui demanda pas ce que c'était. Elle se contenta de le prendre, et de l'ouvrir afin de lire ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur. Le silence régna, tandis qu'elle lisait cinq pages.

Puis elle s'arrêta, et regarda combien d'autres pages elle avait noircies. Elle referma doucement le carnet, puis regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Je... » Balbutia Hermione « Je pensais que ça pourrait vous aider. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre aux questions que vous pourrez me poser. C'est trop dur pour moi. Il y a certaines choses qui... et donc... »

« Je suis impressionnée. » S'exclama la psychomage « J'utilise parfois cet outil, mais il me faut généralement du temps pour cela. »

« Je trouve cela plus facile d'écrire que de parler. » Répondit Hermione. »

« Je vois cela. Mais vraiment. Je suis impressionnée. Vraiment. C'est... nous allons vraiment pouvoir travailler, avec ça. Je vais savoir où je vais, et ce que je peux concrètement faire pour vous aider à aller mieux, et à mettre tout ce qui vous met dans cet état, derrière vous. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je pense qu'on peut mettre un terme à notre rendez-vous maintenant. Je peux vous en redonner un pour dans trois jours, ou la semaine prochaine. Comme ça, j'aurais eu le temps de lire tout ce que vous m'avez écrit, et d'élaborer des pistes de travail.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se précipita vers la porte, en entendant des coups à la porte. Elle attendait Harry et George, et elle faillit donc presque faire un arrêt cardiaque, en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls.

Sa tête devait être belle à voir, puisque les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Les trois garçons. Ron, qui ne faisait que jurer haut et fort que jamais il ne mettrait les pieds chez elle, était bel et bien là.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le rouquin s'empressa de demander.

« Harry et George ne m'ont pas menti, hein ? La fouine n'est pas là ? Parce que s'il est là, je m'en vais ! »

« _Drago_ n'est pas là, non. Il est parti il y a deux heures pour un week-end dans le Dorset, avec ses amis du Quidditch. J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais d'ailleurs. »

« Ah oui ? » Questionna Harry « C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir, alors ! »

« Quoi ? Il est venu te voir. »

« En fin de matinée. Pour me faire jurer que je passerai la nuit-là ce soir. Il était prêt à faire un sortilège inviolable… la confiance règne. Comme si j'allais te laisser toute seule. »

Le week-end était prévu depuis longtemps, et Drago avait vraiment eu envie de l'annuler. Hermione allait mieux, la thérapie l'aidait, mais elle était toujours fragile, et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Elle-même admettait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle dorme seule, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait priver Drago de son week-end.

Elle pouvait aller chez ses parents, au Terrier, chez George, chez Harry.

Finalement, elle avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée, et Harry et George avaient proposé de rester là.

Elle se demandait maintenant s'ils avaient eu cette idée avant ou après la visite de Drago. Quel chieur celui-là, quand il voulait !

.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de confiance entre Malefoy et toi. » Fit George d'un ton léger, répondant à la phrase d'Harry.

« Certes... »

Cela eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Et ils réalisèrent alors que Ron n'était plus auprès d'eux.

Discrètement, il était parti faire un tour de reconnaissance dans l'appartement, esquissant des rictus de dégoût dès qu'il voyait des choses qui n'appartenaient visiblement pas à Hermione.

Il pouvait faire toutes les grimaces qu'il voulait, Hermione s'en fichait. Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit là, chez elle. Cela signifiait tellement pour elle...

Son inspection du salon terminée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Hermione se prépara mentalement. Dans quatre, trois, deux, un...

« Wow, ça a l'air drôlement bon tout ce que tu as préparé, Hermignonne ! On mange quand. »

George leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry éclataient de rire. La jeune femme était si heureuse. Elle avait Ron, et Harry, et George là avec elle, chez elle. Ils allaient se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, ils allaient pouvoir parler de tout et de rien, et cela allait lui faire tellement de bien.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, avec de quoi boire, et Hermione préféra donner tout de suite le ton.

« Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de mes... problèmes. J'ai envie de penser à autre chose aujourd'hui. »

« On a autre chose à parler, ne t'en fais pas. A commencer par Ron… Ron a quelque chose à te raconter. » Ricana Harry

« Oh, ça va ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Comment ça, _encore_ ? » Je n'ai rien fait ! « J'ai juste essayé de cuisiner pour Alexa, et ça n'a pas vraiment bien marché... »

« Ce qu'il veut dire par là, c'est qu'il l'a empoisonnée. » Fit George en explosant de rire.

« Ah ah ah... tu peux parler. » Bougonna Ron.

« Effectivement. Angelina te dira qu'elle est tout à fait satisfaite de ce que je lui cuisine. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et croisa les bras, boudeur. Certaines choses ne changeaient vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais cuisiné ? »

« J'ai voulu faire une tourte à la viande, comme celle que maman fait... »

Les rires de George et Harry redoublèrent, et les oreilles de Ron se mirent à rougir.

« Je suis sûre qu'Alexa a été touchée par le fait que tu cuisines, même si ce n'était pas réussi. »

.

Hermione n'avait pas réellement « officiellement » rencontré la jeune femme, mais il leur était arrivé de se croiser, et de se parler un peu, et Hermione la trouvait très gentille et très douce. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne le soit pas trop, et qu'elle parvienne tout de même à remettre Ron à sa place quand il le fallait.

« Quand même... ça n'a pas l'air compliqué pourtant, quand c'est maman qui le fait. » Bougonna-t-il, déclenchant de nouveau les rires de ses amis.

La soirée continua gaiement, entre discussions sur la vie amoureuse de George et Angelina, des anecdotes sur le magasin de farces et attrapes et autres potins du Ministère de la Magie, venant tout droit de la bouche d'Harry.

Ils ne se décidèrent à aller se coucher que lorsqu'ils furent littéralement en train de tomber de sommeil, et ils s'improvisèrent un petit campement improvisé dans le salon, afin de dormir tous les quatre ensemble.

Ce soir-là, Hermione choisit de ne pas prendre sa potion. Elle était certaine de pouvoir dormir sans problèmes et sans cauchemars, tant elle se sentait bien...

* * *

Et voilà ! Quoi de mieux que d'être avec ses amis :D

Et je suis sûre que je vous y avez cru au lemon... mouhahahahahah et puis quoi encore, non mais ! Elle est encore fragile la petite !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Une review et vous aurez droit à un... interlude, avec Drago niark !

Bisous Bisouuuus


	12. Episode XII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi c'est pas le top, j'ai ma première crève de l'année ! -_- Dans des moments comme ça je rêverais d'avoir Madame Pomfresh et sa pimentine ! Je vais me faire une cure de vitamines en tout cas ^^

Sinon, vous vous souvenez que j'ai été au théâtre la semaine dernière ! Eh bien notre chère professeure Ombrage m'a touchée la main et m'a appelée "darling" ahahah. J'ai été bluffée par sa performance, parce que c'est une petite dame (elle est petite de taille) et je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle avait une telle voix, si puissante... Franchement j'ai littéralement été scotchée et j'ai vraiment adoré le musical. C'est Gypsy, si ça vous intéresse ^^

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et vous laisser avec les tourtereaux hihi.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Slytherin87sZh** : héhé, mais qui ne l'aime pas xDD

 **Ninaudienne** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant :D

 **Lilou44** : Ohhhh c'est super gentil ce que tu me dis là, merchii !

 **Oceane** : ahah oui, il est un peu traumatisé le pauvre chou :p Evidemment que Dragounet est parfait :D

 **Guest (1)** : héhé, tu es bien une des rares à te réjouir xD Conntente que ça te plaise !

 **Felicia** : xDDD je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça tralala

 **kendy** : Il y a eu un énorme bug du site la semaine dernière, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu poster ta review ^^

Ahah, je n'ai pas oublié les lettres non plus, ne t'en fait pas xDD

 **Mok** : Mouhahahah, ben oui, c'était obligé qu'il allait revenir le petit choupinou xDD

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé :DD

 **Juju** : Drago est l'hime parfait :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise

 **Megan** :Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D

 **Sarah** : Oui, elle va mieux, heureusement qu'elle est bien entourée :) Bisous Bisous

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Feufeu à beaucoup bugué ces derniers temps ^^

 **LuluMalfoy** : Merchiiiii :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XII : Tourner la page**

 **.**

« Allez, vas-y… à droite… à gauche, chandelle… vas-y. »

Hermione se retenait de rire depuis le début du match. Elle se demandait si Harry avait conscience qu'il parlait à haute voix, et qu'il avait l'air plus stressé que si c'était lui qui jouait.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état. Ginny s'en sortait parfaitement bien. Elle avait déjà marqué six…

« OUAAAAAAAIS ! ALLEZ, ALLEZ ! »

Rectification : elle avait déjà marqué sept buts, alors que le match n'était commencé que depuis un petit quart d'heure.

Les qualifications pour la coupe d'Europe se présentaient bien, selon Hermione, même si elle se garderait bien d'énoncer son avis à voix haute. Elle n'y connaissait toujours rien au Quidditch, et sept buts en quinze minutes ne signifiaient probablement pas grand-chose. Elle savait toujours compter : si l'équipe adverse attrapait le Vif d'or maintenant, elle gagnerait, mais Harry et Ron avaient eu une conversation sur l'attrapeuse des Tornades – équipe qui était opposée aux Harpies – et de ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était nulle.

Ginny marqua un autre but, et elle le célébra en mordant à pleine dents dans son burger, s'étalant de la sauce un peu partout sur le visage. Elle pensa à Drago, et se mit à rire intérieurement : Drago détestait les burgers, contrairement à elle, et à Blaise, et il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, ils s'étaient alliés pour réussir à emmener le blond en manger un. Ce qu'il avait fait... avec des couverts. Blaise en parlait toujours, à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui.

« Ginny, ATTENTION ! »

La jeune femme esquiva habilement le violent Cognard qui avait été lancé dans sa direction, et Hermione put récupérer sa main, que le Survivant venait tout simplement de broyer. Plus jamais elle ne s'installerait à côté de lui.

.

A sa droite, Ron n'avait pas été aussi ému par le fait que sa sœur aurait pu être défigurée par un Cognard. Il continuait de dévorer ses frites, tout en suivant le jeu des yeux. Ron était là pour soutenir sa sœur, et pour passer un bon moment avec ses meilleurs amis, mais Hermione savait qu'il se fichait pas mal du résultat du match. Sa sœur était peut-être une Harpie de Holyhead, mais pour Ron, cela ne changeait rien. Il était, et serait toujours un fervent supporter des Canons de Chudley, comme il l'avait fait remarquer lors du déjeuner dominical, au Terrier, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de sa famille entière.

« Où est Luna ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa portion de frites. « Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle viendrait ? »

« Elle a eu un imprévu. » Répondit Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

« Quel genre d'imprévu ? » Demanda Ron.

« Le genre qui ne te regarde pas. »

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et Hermione tenta de faire comme Drago lui avait appris. Elle devenait douée, mais elle avait toujours des ratés parfois. Et visiblement, aujourd'hui était l'une de ces fois.

« Luna a un rendez-vous ? » S'écria Ron « Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ? Avec qui ? Est-ce que Neville le sait ? Où-est-ce qu'elle l'a trouvé ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention au match un peu ! » Grogna Harry.

Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne firent attention à lui, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi serais-tu au courant ? Surtout avec les réflexions que tu fais ! »

« Quelles réflexions ? Je ne fais pas de réflexions. » Bougonna Ron.

« Luna te dira ce qu'elle veut quand elle en aura envie, c'est tout. »

« Dis-moi au moins qui c'est ! On le connaît ? »

« Non. Et non. »

« Hermione ! »

Hermione fut sauvée par le gong. Ou plutôt par le Vif d'or, qui fut attrapé par l'attrapeuse des Harpies. Harry bondit de son siège en hurlant, et Hermione et Ron applaudirent pour la forme, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien suivi de cette partie du match. Il leur fallait juste espérer que Ginny ne poserait pas de questions.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione franchit le seuil de leur appartement, il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Et cela le mit dans un état de panique affolant.

Son état, lorsqu'elle revenait de chez la psychomage, variait, selon ce qu'elles avaient travaillé. Elle était parfois soulagée et apaisée, parfois pensive, parfois elle n'était pas bien du tout, mais jamais, elle n'avait pleuré.

Il se leva, avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras, et ensuite de se plier en quatre pour elle, et de répondre à la moindre de ses demandes, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle esquiva son étreinte, avec un petit regard d'excuse, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Super... maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à paniquer encore plus…

.

.

Dans la salle de bain, Hermione actionna les robinets, et se fit couler un bain moussant.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'un bain, mais au moins, cela camouflerait ses larmes, si elles décidaient de couler encore.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. A ce que la psychomage lui pose cette question.

Cela faisait quelques séances qu'elles parlaient de la torture. Mais jusqu'alors, elles s'étaient concentrées sur Bellatrix.

La question que lui avait posée psychomage aujourd'hui, sans qu'elle s'y attende, l'avait absolument bouleversée.

Et plus que la question en elle-même, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait entraîné. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su y répondre... Elle n'avait pas su répondre quand la psychomage lui avait demandé si elle en voulait à Drago, de n'avoir rien fait alors qu'elle se faisait torturer.

La psychomage savait ce qu'il s'était passé après, elle savait que Drago s'était occupé d'elle. Elle n'avait donc pas pu se méprendre sur le sens de la question.

Drago n'avait pas eu le choix. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il avait fait le moindre geste laissant penser qu'il voulait la protéger, Bellatrix l'aurait tué. Alors non, bien sûr que non, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû répondre. Mais les mots n'avaient pas pu franchir ses lèvres. Elle était restée là, sans bouger, et sans parler, alors qu'une véritable tornade se déclenchait dans son cerveau.

Des pensées qui avaient probablement toujours été là, mais dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience, se déployaient.

.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle lui en voulait, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait fait en sorte que le sujet devienne tabou entre eux.

Drago avait voulu qu'ils en parlent, plusieurs fois, mais devant sa réaction, il avait fini par cesser.

Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'elle s'en était remise trop vite, et il ne devait pas être foncièrement étonné de ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle refusait de parler de cela avec lui, et elle n'avait pas pu répondre à la question de la psychomage.

Peut-être que malgré elle, elle en voulait à Drago, et cela la rendait malade. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Si Drago avait fait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, ils ne seraient pas ensemble à cet instant présent. Parce qu'il serait mort. Et elle aurait été absolument détruite, à condition qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée elle aussi.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau.

.

Aller creuser au plus profond d'elle, et en tirer des choses dont elle n'avait pas conscience, faisait partie du travail de la psychomage, et faisait également partie de sa thérapie. Mais Merlin, que c'était douloureux. Elle avait l'impression que ses convictions étaient remises en question, que son couple était remis en question, et elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela. Qu'allait-elle dire à Drago ? « Au fait, il se pourrait que je t'en veuille, d'être resté planté là, pendant que je me faisais torturer, alors que je sais très bien que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. ». Drago s'en voulait déjà assez lui-même...

« Hermione... » Retentit alors la voix du blond, venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il n'essaya pas de rentrer. Ce fut elle, qui choisit d'attraper sa baguette, et de déverrouiller la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, le blond était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il resta un instant sans rien dire, simplement à contempler la mousse qui se diluait peu à peu dans l'eau.

Et puis enfin, il parla, prenant Hermione quelque peu au dépourvu.

« Je ne vais pas te poser de questions, d'accord ? Je suggère que tu ne me parles pas de ton rendez-vous aujourd'hui, si tant est que tu veuilles m'en parler.

Quand tu vas sortir de ton bain, on va commander quelque chose à manger, puis on mangera nos tablettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, et après le repas, on pourra jouer à la bataille explosive, ou faire d'autres activités un peu plus intensives...

Il haussa un sourcil, en esquissant un sourire en coin, après avoir prononcé cette phrase, afin qu'elle saisisse parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

Cela eut le mérite de la détendre. Elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, et elle remercia silencieusement Merlin de lui avoir donné un homme aussi merveilleux et compréhensif que Drago.

.

OoO

.

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais je vais vous le dire quand même, parce que c'est comme ça que vous pourrez avancer. »

Hermione eut envie d'avoir une réaction puérile, et de se boucher les oreilles. Parce que clairement, elle ne voulait certainement pas entendre ce que la psychomage avait à lui dire. Elle pensait visiblement qu'elle était prête, mais Hermione n'était vraiment pas sûre de l'être.

« Je pense que vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous auriez voulu que Drago fasse quelque chose, parce que c'est une pensée égoïste. Ce que je pense, c'est que vous auriez voulu qu'il agisse, malgré les conséquences dont vous aviez connaissance. Vous auriez voulu qu'il ait pour une fois, un geste égoïste. Vous auriez voulu qu'il se _sacrifie_ pour vous. Et lorsque l'on sait que c'est un vrai sacrifice, c'est une pensée assez horrible, et très égoïste. Voilà pourquoi vous l'avez refoulée. Voilà pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Mais c'est quelque chose que vous avez ressenti, ne serait-ce que fugacement, pendant que vous étiez torturée. Pensée que vous avez d'autant plus refoulée, que Drago et vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là… »

Dire que cela n'était pas facile à entendre était un euphémisme. C'était pire qu'un uppercut. La psychomage l'avait propulsée à terre, puis l'avait rouée de coups, sans relâche. Elle ne voulait même pas chercher en elle si elle avait raison ou tort. Parce que si elle avait raison, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était trop horrible. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas avoir pensé cela. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir souhaité que Drago _meure_ pour elle.

L'expression de son visage devait être éloquente, puisque la psychomage reprit :

« Je ne dis pas ça pour vous blâmer, ou quoi que ce soit. Seulement, si nous mettons le doigt sur ce qui coince, nous pouvons avancer. C'est en acceptant que vous pourrez y arriver. »

« Et comment suis-je censée accepter une chose pareille ? » Questionna Hermione, la voix enrouée. « Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas la certitude que c'est faux... »

Touché. Songea Hermione. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant.

.

OoO

.

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? » Bougonna Drago, juste pour le plaisir d'embêter Blaise.

« Va dire ça à Daphné ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sœur ? » Fit Astoria en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle est jalouse que je passe du temps en ta compagnie, alors qu'elle n'est pas là. Et je ne plaisante pas, elle m'a fait une véritable scène. J'espère que vous n'avez pas abordé de sujets croustillants sans moi... »

« Croustillants ? Tels que le fait que Pansy Parkinson m'a traitée de salope en pleine rue ? » Fit innocemment Astoria.

Blaise en recracha la gorgée d'hydromel qu'il venait de pendre, par le nez et cela eut le mérite de faire hurler Drago de rire.

.

Astoria elle, tentait de garder un air impassible, même si l'on voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rire.

En face d'elle, Blaise continuait de s'étouffer à moitié. Il essayait de parler, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore repris son souffle.

Drago se tourna vers Astoria, et haussa un sourcil, qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à dire à Blaise que Daphné était au courant, si elle ne voulait pas créer un incident diplomatique dans leur couple.

« Mais…mais…mais… QUOI ? » Explosa enfin Blaise, lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Je me promenais avec Théo, on se tenait la main. » Raconta Astoria « Et à un moment donné, nous avons vu Pansy arriver en face. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait quitté le pays, et Drago pensait la même chose. »

« Elle est peut-être revenue... »

« Toujours est-il qu'inévitablement, est arrivé le moment où nous nous sommes concrètement croisés. J'ai vu son regard. Elle a directement remarqué nos mains. Ensuite elle m'a regardée, elle a eu une petite exclamation de dédain, et puis elle a lancé, bien fort « en voilà une belle salope. » »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, outragé, même si on voyait bien qu'il était ravi d'entendre à son tour l'histoire.

« Attends, attends, ce n'est pas fini... j'ai cru que Théo allait la fracasser. Tout son visage s'est crispé, et cette idiote a continué. Elle lui a demandé ce que ça faisait d'être le lot de consolation, parce que je n'avais pas pu avoir Drago. »

« Dis-moi qu'il l'a frappée ? » Supplia Blaise

« Je ne l'aurais pas laissé se salir les mains sur cette idiote ! »

« Mais... ce n'est pas drôle ! » Se plaignit Blaise.

« Oh oui, parce que ça aurait été tellement drôle qu'on se retrouve chez les Aurors pour une bagarre en public. » Répondit Astoria en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Théo chez les Aurors, ça aurait effectivement été drôle. »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Théo avait toujours été discret, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était totalement pacifiste. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait frappé Pansy, mais il aurait très certainement eu un geste d'humeur envers elle, si elle n'avait pas aussitôt posé une main dans sa nuque, pour le détendre.

« Et après ? » Pressa Blaise « C'est tout ?

« C'est déjà assez, tu ne penses pas. Nous avons continué notre route, et elle aussi... Théo a ensuite pesté pendant tout l'après-midi. Cette fille est une véritable garce ! Je ne comprends pas comment ma sœur et Milicent ont un jour pu être copines avec elle. »

« Erreur de jeunesse... » Offrit Blaise.

« En tout cas, si tu la croises avec Hermione. » Continua Astoria « Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction… »

« Ouais... comme si on avait besoin de ça... »

.

Son soupir en disait long, et il sentit que ses amis échangeaient un regard éloquent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Astoria.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est bien là le problème. Je veux la laisser me parler quand elle en aura envie, mais ça me tue, littéralement. Maintenant, quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle revient de chez la psychomage, je vois qu'elle a pleuré ! Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent, et ça me rend fou, parce qu'elle a une attitude bizarre avec moi, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est moi qui devient paranoïaque. »

« Tu penses qu'elles parlent de toi ? »

« Qui sait... »

« Je pense que tu te trompes. Ton père, à la limite, mais pourquoi toi ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elles parlent de toi.

.

OoO

.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Oui ? Oh Drago, je n'aime pas quand tu me demande ça. Ca veut dire que tu vas probablement me faire un sale coup ! »

« Je ne vais pas te faire un sale coup ! Seulement, ma surprise requiert quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et attendit qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit après un petit moment de silence.

« Il va falloir que tu montes sur mon balai. Je te promets que je vais faire attention. Je n'irai pas trop vite ! »

« Drago ! »

« Hermione ! »

« On ne peut pas prendre le Portoloin ? La Cheminette ? Transplaner ? »

« On pourrait transplaner ou prendre un Portoloin, mais avec le balai, on aura un bonus que tu vas adorer, je te le promets. Allez, ma belle, tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance. »

.

L'année scolaire était terminée… Il avait fêté ses vingt et un ans, Hermione avait réussi ses examens avec brio…lui aussi, mais à côté d'Hermione, il était au bas du tableau. L'été était là, et Drago avait décidé de leur organiser un petit week-end décompressant. Parce que malgré toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, la thérapie d'Hermione semblait toujours plus éprouvante que jamais.

Un bol d'air leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Il avait tout prévu, tout seul. Rien de bien extravagant, mais un petit endroit tranquille, où ils pourraient se ressourcer.

Hermione ronchonna encore un peu, pour la forme, mais elle finit par monter sur le balai. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, vu la manière dont elle le serrait, elle ne pouvait qu'être installée sur ce balai, qui n'avait pas encore décollé.

Lorsque cela fut fait, elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle allait fermer les yeux, et se mettre dans sa bulle, il le savait. Elle allait se réciter des passages barbants de livres, et imaginer qu'elle était partout sauf dans les airs.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'il parvienne à la convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux à un moment donné. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait prendre le balai pour le simple plaisir de la voir se blottir contre lui, terrifiée à l'idée d'être suspendue dans les airs.

Il avait bien fait ses calculs, et ils arrivèrent à l'heure et par conséquent, au moment qu'il voulait.

Il ralentit considérablement sa vitesse de vol, ce qu'Hermione sentit.

.

« On arrive ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Presque. On est encore dans les airs, mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux maintenant. La première partie de ma surprise est là. C'est pour ça qu'on a pris le balai, et pas un moyen de transport que tu aurais préféré. »

Il sut qu'Hermione avait obtempéré lorsque la pression des mains d'Hermione autour de sa taille se relâcha d'un seul coup.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et vit qu'elle était subjuguée par le spectacle qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la mer, la faisant scintiller, et la teintant de diverses couleurs.

Le ciel, quant à lui, était un véritable mélange de rose, mauve, parme, orangé, rouge et jaune.

Il trouvait le spectacle à couper le souffle, lui, qui n'était pas particulièrement sensible à ce genre de choses. Il n'osait donc imaginer ce qu'Hermione pouvait penser.

Avec cela, elle ne risquait pas de lui reprocher d'avoir pris le balai. Car sans cela, jamais elle n'aurait pu admirer le spectacle de la sorte.

« Drago... » Souffla-t-elle finalement « C'est le plus beau coucher de soleil que j'ai jamais vu, de toute ma vie... »

Ils restèrent à contempler le spectacle, jusqu'à ce le bleu roi ait remplacé toutes les autres couleurs.

Le spectacle était terminé, et doucement, Drago fit perdre de l'altitude à son balai, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent dans le jardin d'une petite maisonnette, qui donnait sur la plage.

Hermione mit pied à terre avec soulagement, tout en regardant autour d'elle avec attention.

.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Finit-elle par demander

« Pas très loin de Bournemouth. »

« Tu as combien de maisons de famille cachées un peu partout ? »

« Un certain nombre. Et elles ne sont pas cachées, c'est juste que tu n'en as pas connaissance. »

« Certes... »

« Toujours est-il que Blaise en possède beaucoup plus. Il peut dire merci à sa mère. »

« A qui appartient celle-là ? » Demanda Hermione, en désignant la maison d'un geste de la maison.

« A une arrière-tante, ou cousine de ma mère... qui est morte depuis bien longtemps. Mais la maison n'est pas à l'abandon, parce qu'Andromeda y vient régulièrement, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne me suis souvenu de son existence que parce que l'autre jour, elle est venue prendre le thé avec ma mère et moi, et qu'elle en a parlé. »

«Pattenrond adorerait cet endroit... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione et son chat, c'était bien quelque chose qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre depuis bien longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le prendre dans leur appartement sous prétexte qu'il n'aimerait pas, et qu'il serait malheureux, et elle le baladait donc entre la maison de ses parents, et la bicoque des Weasley, tout en disant qu'elle ne le voyait jamais, et en parlant de lui comme s'il était mort… Non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais, et préférait justement ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Leur observation du jardin terminée, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, et avisèrent tout de suite la table dressée.

Hermione étant Hermione, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, et découvrit leur repas, qui était déjà prêt.

Elle n'était pas idiote. La nourriture n'était pas arrivée là par magie !

« Je l'ai payé, figure toi ! » S'exclama-t-il, avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Qui as-tu payé ? »

« L'elfe qui a fait en sorte que le repas et la table soit prête. »

Il crut pendant un instant qu'Hermione allait tout bonnement le trucider, mais en réalité, elle ne s'approcha de lui que pour lui embrasser légèrement la joue.

« Je suis très fière de toi, alors ! »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de planer, comme s'il était encore en plein orgasme.

Ce week-end était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue depuis bien longtemps. Peu importait qu'il ait tellement profité d'Hermione, qu'il avait le corps tout endolori...

A côté de lui, Hermione dormait encore profondément – ce qui était normal, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement dormi lorsqu'il faisait nuit – et il laissa son regard glisser sur son corps nu. Elle portait les marques de sa bouche, et cela le fit sourire. Lui devait avoir très probablement des griffures dans le dos.

Pris d'une inspiration, il repoussa soudainement les draps, et décida d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, qu'il apporterait à Hermione au lit.

Cela risquait probablement d'être immangeable, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid.

Il pensait ne pas avoir de problème avec les oranges pressées. Restait à ne pas faire brûler les toasts et le chocolat chaud.

Le blond se sentait tellement léger, et heureux.

.

De la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la plage sur laquelle ils s'étaient baladés, des heures durant. Ils étaient seuls au monde, et sans témoins, Hermione n'avait pas eu de mal à le faire retomber en enfance. Sauf que les constructions de sable qu'ils avaient réalisées étaient bien plus solides et impressionnantes que celle qu'ils avaient respectivement faites quand ils étaient enfants. Ils y avaient passés des heures, sans voir le temps passer, et ils étaient rentrés le soir dans la maisonnette, épuisés, recouverts de sable, mais tellement heureux.

Ils s'étaient baignés aussi, dans une eau qui ne devait pas excéder les quinze degrés.

Ils avaient de nouveau regardé le coucher du soleil, mais cette fois, depuis la plage, avec une bouteille de vin blanc, et des marshmallows qu'ils avaient fait griller à l'aide de leur baguette…

C'était le meilleur week-end de leur vie. Ils étaient seuls au monde, et ils ne pensaient à rien. Hermione était redevenue elle-même, et Drago en avait conclu qu'il avait simplement été paranoïaque.

Drago sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa baguette, qui avait à présent la lourde tâche de faire cuire les toasts, et le chocolat.

Il ne s'en sortit finalement pas trop mal, même si les toasts étaient un peu trop bruns à son goût.

Fier de lui, il disposa tout sur un plateau, et se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre.

Hermione papillonna des yeux juste quand il arrivait, et un immense sourire illumina son visage, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

.

« Je veux qu'on reste ici toute la vie... » Souffla-t-elle

« Je ne te ferais pas le petit-déjeuner au lit tous les jours ! » Prévint Drago

Lui aussi aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps. Ils pouvaient encore prolonger de quelques jours s'ils le souhaitaient, mais pas plus, car après, ils avaient des obligations.

Drago avait un stage obligatoire à faire, dans un laboratoire de potions médicamenteuses. C'était juste un stage d'observation, rien de bien passionnant, mais il fallait bien le faire.

Hermione quant à elle, s'était trouvée elle aussi un stage, alors qu'elle n'était pas censée en faire un tout de suite.

Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un mot pour que Kingsley la fasse entrer au département de la justice magique. Elle avait déjà toute une liste de questions prêtes à poser.

« Je suis tellement chanceuse de '

« Je suis tellement chanceuse de t'avoir... Merci pour ce petit déjeuner. Et pour tout le reste. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

.

OoO

.

Ils marchaient lentement dans le sable, laissant l'eau de la mer venir leur lécher les orteils çà et là.

Hermione était bien silencieuse, depuis un moment, et si Drago n'osait rien dire, une petite, toute légère pointe d'angoisse, commençait à monter en lui.

Paranoïaque, encore.

Ils marchaient depuis longtemps, et ils finirent par atteindre un endroit, avec des petites dunes.

Hermione les désigna du doigt, et commença à avancer dans leur direction. Drago suivit, toujours sans rien dire, un peu plus inquiet.

Hermione grimpa sur la dune, jusqu'à arriver à son sommet, et s'y installa, adressant un petit sourire timide au blond. Le premier, depuis que leur balade avait commencé.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle, et Hermione lui prit immédiatement la main. Son regard se perdit vers la mer, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« ... »

« Etre ici m'a donné la force de le faire. Avant, je... je n'y arrivais pas. »

« Tu me fais peur... »

« Tu vas probablement me détester. Je crois que je me déteste aussi... »

Pendant un moment, Drago eut l'horrible certitude qu'Hermione allait le quitter. Elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle retournait avec Weasmoche, et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Il se raisonna néanmoins rapidement, et parvint à la conclusion qu'ils n'auraient pas passé un aussi merveilleux week-end, si elle était occupée à le tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

« C'est en rapport avec ma thérapie. » Fit Hermione, comme si elle avait senti ses doutes.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ma psychomage a mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : elle pense que je t'en veux. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé quand nous avons été capturés. Elle pense que je t'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pendant que Bellatrix me torturait, et qu'une partie de moi, tout en connaissant les conséquences d'un geste de ta part, aurait voulu que tu le fasses quand même. En résumé, une partie de moi aurait voulu que tu te sacrifies pour moi... »

Drago encaissa sans rien dire. Il maudissait cette psychomage, mais en même temps, il comprenait. Il avait assez culpabilisé dans son coin...

« Je... »

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolé ! » Coupa Hermione « Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé ! Peut-être qu'une partie de moi aurait voulu que tu te sacrifies, mais si tu l'avais fait, tu serais mort, et peut-être bien que moi aussi. Vouloir ça était horriblement égoïste de ma part, et je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Si tu l'avais fait, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, d'accord.

Et je sais que te le dire ne vas absolument rien t'apporter. C'est égoïste, encore une fois, mais j'avais besoin de te l'avouer, et surtout, que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été aussi égoïste. »

.

Drago la dévisagea comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Lui pardonner ? Mais il ne lui en voulait même pas.

Il était juste soulagé de comprendre son attitude étrange de ces derniers temps…

Mais si elle en avait besoin, alors, il lui dirait qu'il lui pardonnait. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Absolument tout...

* * *

Voilààààààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Drago est parfait n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous le saviez déjà, mais bon, un petit rappel ne fait pas trop de mal ahah

Je ne m'attarde pas trop, parce que je vais aller me réfugier dans mon lit et faire dodo !

Une review et Drago vous concoctera un petit week-end héhé.

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	13. Episode XIII

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, je suis guérie, le rhume est parti et je vais pouvoir passer un bon week-end et bien dormir hihi. En plus c'est l'équivalent des journées du patrimoine ce week-end, à Londres, je vais pouvoir visiter des lieux d'ordinaire inaccessibles donc je suis contente.

Breffons, vous vous souvenez de mini-Drago. Et bien cette année, je crois que c'est un de ses copains dont je vais vous raconter les aventures. Ce copain de mini-Drago (qui est l'un des plus "beau gosse" de la bande de mini drago) sort avec une fille (autant que l'on puisse utiliser cette expression pour des gamins qui sont en CM2), sauf qu'ils le cachent à tout le monde mais moi je les ai grillés direct. Déja copain de mini drago ne s'assoit plus avec ses copains mais avec la bande de fille de sa copine, ils sont toujours a proximité l'un de l'autre. Bref, et en les titillant un peu, j'ai vu que j'avais raison même s'ils prétendent se détester ahahah. Eh bien aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas que qu'il avait fait le mini-Drago 2 mais il a bien énervé sa chérie dans la cantine et ils non fait une dispute de couple digne d'une série télé... j'en pouvais plus de rire. Tout ça pour une histoire de jus renversé. Le clou du spectacle ça a été quand la demoiselle a attrapé une serviette de table toute mouillée du fameux jus et qu'elle l'a balancée en plein dans le plateau de mini drago 2... mouhahahahaha, cétait excellent.

Voilà pour les nouvelles. Et maintenant, chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kendy** : Merchi :D

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Evidemment que Drago est l'homme parfait :D Ahah, je suis certaine que le sujet de ce bonus, tu n'aurais jamais pu le voir venir xDD

 **laya89** : c'est une groupie le petit Harry héhé. Je suis super contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :D Tu es à Londres aussi ?

 **Uma** : Héhéhé, Luna avait son premier rendez-vous avec Rolf, voyons :D

 **Sarah** : huuuum, c'est dur, mais je dirais... tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy, peut-être ? Ou Les morgoles ? Mais honnêtement c'est dur de choisir parmi les meilleurs ! Bisous Bisous

 **LuluMalfoy** : Merchiii, et voici la suite

 **Laey's** : Merchi énormément pour cette superbe review :D Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu. Je ne vois pas comment les parents d'Hermione auraient pu être énervés contre elle, honnêtement.

Narcissa a changé, la guerre l'a fait changer... Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !

 **Megan** : Voici la suite :)

 **Renata :** héhéhé, mais c'est Hermione la petite chanceuse :p

 **margaux96** : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre soit un cadeau, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira :D

.

 **Un grand merci et un gros calin à Stéphanie**

 **Note : Warning, ce chapitre contient une scène de rating M**

* * *

 **Episode XIII : Le ciel qui tombe sur la tête**

 **.**

Narcissa Malefoy ne cessait de tourner et retourner sa cuillère dans son dessert, sans jamais la porter à sa bouche. Elle avait juste goûté, quand le serveur le lui avait apporté, mais n'y avait plus touché par la suite, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Le dessert était la partie du repas qu'elle préférait. Et avant, elle n'avait même pas tant mangé que cela.

Drago jeta un œil à Hermione, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

« Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous avez choisi ? » Finit par demander le blond à sa mère.

« Si, si, c'était délicieux… mais je n'ai plus faim.

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé pourtant. »

« Mon chéri ! Si je te dis que je n'ai plus faim, c'est que je n'ai plus faim... »

Drago pinça les lèvres, mais le ton de sa mère était sans appel, de même que le fait qu'elle engage aussitôt une nouvelle conversation avec Hermione, signe que la discussion était close – avant même d'avoir eu lieu.

.

OoO

.

Hermione leva distraitement les yeux, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus, et elle retourna à sa présentation. Elle avait un dossier juridique à préparer, dont la note compterait pour 40 pourcent de la note finale et il était hors de question qu'elle échoue. Elle avait fini major de promotion lors des deux premières années de droit magique, malgré les problèmes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son « pétage de plomb », sa thérapie... et elle ne voulait certainement pas que les choses changent.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant d'aller s'affairer dans la cuisine. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à la brunette, qui n'avait pas envie d'être déconcentrée.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du travail effectué pour la journée, elle referma ses livres, rangea ses crayons et ses plumes et rejoignit Drago avec plaisir. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de voir qu'il se tenait dans la cuisine, l'air morose, avec une Bièraubeurre dans la main, chose inhabituelle.

.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Le blond n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour répondre. Il haussa simplement les épaules, ce qui la désorienta encore plus.

« J'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qu'il y a ! »

« Je m'inquiète pour ma mère... »

« Oh... tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, je suis passé au Manoir, parce que Blaise voulait m'emprunter un ancien balai, et je suis resté un peu, prendre le thé, tout ça... »

« Et ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Et elle n'a encore rien mangé. Elle est fatiguée. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a un coup de mou ? »

« Depuis trois semaines ? »

« Peut-être... peut-être que ton père lui manque. Quand est-ce la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu ? Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'elle est tracassée… Ou peut-être que c'est sa ménopause qui arrive... »

« Sa quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas comprendre. Une histoire d'hormones. Est-ce que tu l'as questionnée ? Par rapport à ton père, ou autre ? »

« Oui, je l'ai questionnée. Elle élude à chaque fois. »

« Tu pourrais en parler à Andromeda. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la questionner elle aussi. Si c'est la ménopause, il y a des chances pour qu'elle veuille plus en parler à sa sœur qu'à son fils. »

« Oui, tu as raison... je pourrais faire ça. »

.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en le voyant si tracassé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, même si elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il s'inquiète pour sa mère.

Doucement, elle lui caressa le dos et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Il était tellement tendu qu'elle pouvait sentir les nœuds dans son dos, et elle commença à le masser doucement.

« Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais d'aller t'installer au Manoir pour quelques jours, si ça te rassure. »

« Tu es géniale, ma belle, mais ça va aller... »

Elle hocha la tête, et se serra contre lui, espérant ainsi lui apporter un peu de réconfort et Drago se laissa aller dans ses bras la serrant encore plus fort.

Il avait besoin d'elle, elle le sentait et elle comptait bien tout faire pour lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin...

.

OoO

.

Le mardi, Drago disposait d'une longue pause déjeuner. Il décida donc de prendre des plats à emporter que sa mère appréciait, et de transplaner au Manoir, où il pourrait déjeuner avec elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il la trouva légèrement pâle, mais elle était souriante, agréablement surprise de le voir et il eut la nette impression qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, une vague de soulagement déferla en lui, et il se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Hermione n'est pas avec toi mon chéri ? »

« Hermione a moins de pause que moi, et en ce moment, Hermione passe l'intégralité de ses pauses déjeuner à la bibliothèque... »

L'étrangeté de la question l'avait surprit, mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Pourtant, sa mère savait très bien que jamais la brunette n'aurait mis les pieds au Manoir.

Il n'y fit cependant pas attention, après tout, cela arrivait à tout le monde de parler sans réfléchir.

Ils s'installèrent à table, et commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

Du moins, Drago mangeait, tandis que Narcissa picorait plus qu'autre chose.

Le blond se retenait de faire une réflexion, mais il n'avait pas envie d'énerver sa mère, surtout pas quand elle semblait être de nouveau de bonne humeur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

« Oh... pas grand-chose mon chéri, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu n'es pas beau du tout lorsque tu fronces les sourcils. »

« Merci, mère... » Répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le repas continua, et même si Drago ne fut pas spécialement satisfait de la quantité de nourriture que sa mère avait ingurgitée, il ne dit rien et garda pour lui ses réflexions.

Le soulagement avait été de courte durée. De nouveau, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Sa mère n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

.

OoO

.

« Ma belle ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier cet après-midi ? »

« Hum… je ne sais pas trop. Je me disais que j'irais peut-être voir George. Sauf si tu veux qu'on fasse autre chose ? »

« En fait... j'irais bien voir ma mère. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Répondit Hermione « Tu veux forcément aller au Manoir ? Parce qu'on pourrait lui donner rendez-vous quelque part et aller se promener ensemble. »

« Je lui ai proposé. Mais elle a refusé... »

Hermione vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de Narcissa.

Elle-même devait avouer qu'elle commençait à se faire un peu de soucis. Au début, elle avait pensé que ce n'était rien de grave, mais force était de constater que la mère de Drago était constamment fatiguée, qu'elle mangeait peu et qu'elle se plaignait souvent de migraines.

Et personne, pas même Andromeda, n'arrivait à savoir ce qui pourrait en être la cause.

.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Proposa la brunette.

« Non, mon cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes au Manoir. »

« Je vais mieux, tu sais, avec la thérapie, je pense que je pourrais y retourner. Ce serait peut-être même bénéfique pour moi. »

« Non. Si tu en parles à ta psychomage et qu'elle pense que ce serait bénéfique, on pourrait en parler, mais en attendant, je refuse que tu ailles là bas. »

« Très bien. Vas-y tout seul alors ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie Hermione, tu ne vas pas bouder ! »

« Je ne boude pas ! »

« Alors fait moi un bisou. »

Hermione se mit à sourire malgré elle. Comment pouvait-elle refuser une telle demande ?!

Elle s'approcha du blond, et fit mine de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, mais dévia au dernier moment, afin de les poser sur sa joue gauche. Puis elle refit la même chose avec sa joue droite, son menton, son nez... Jusqu'à ce que Drago en ait marre, et qu'il lui saisisse le menton entre deux mains.

« Embrasse-moi, maintenant, femme ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Ricana Hermione.

« Sinon... privée de sexe pendant deux semaines. »

« Tu es tellement drôle, Malefoy. Vraiment, tu me fais beaucoup rire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas moi qui serais incapable de tenir deux semaines sans sexe. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Ah oui. Tu veux qu'on parle de ton attitude quand j'ai mes règles. »

« Nia nia nia. » Fit Drago.

.

Hermione ne put résister à son expression boudeuse, et elle finit par lui donner ce qu'il voulait – et ce qu'elle voulait aussi, il fallait être honnête. Elle l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus passionnément.

« Quand je travaillerai dans mon laboratoire, je créerai une potion médicamenteuse juste pour toi. Une potion spéciale. » Déclara Drago entre deux baisers.

« Ah oui ? Et quelle sera la particularité de cette potion ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ce sera une potion pour que tu n'ai plus tes règles. Pouf, disparues. »

Hermione éclata de rire, mais ce dernier s'étrangla dans sa gorge, lorsque Drago l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille.

C'était une zone terriblement érogène chez elle, et Drago le savait parfaitement bien.

.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois à cet endroit, cette fois-ci, s'attardant beaucoup plus longtemps, et jouant à effleurer sa peau à l'aide de la pointe de sa langue.

Hermione eut le sentiment que ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir la porter bien longtemps. Elle s'était transformée en coton et une vague de désir déferla en elle.

Elle avait d'un seul coup oublié toutes ses préoccupations, et son programme pour les minutes à venir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Drago lui fasse sauvagement l'amour.

Elle agrippa ses cheveux, alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau sur les lèvres, cherchant à lui montrer qu'elle en voulait beaucoup plus, et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais de toute façon, Drago n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'éloigner d'elle, ne serait ce que d'un centimètre. Au contraire, plus il serait collé à elle, et mieux ce serait.

D'un geste vif, il la plaqua encore plus contre lui, et Hermione lâcha un gémissement en sentant à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

Empressée, elle lâcha sa nuque, et ses mains vinrent se faufiler entre leurs deux corps, jusqu'au jean de Drago, dont elle défit le bouton, puis la fermeture éclair.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Granger ? » Haleta Drago.

« Je ne sais pas... » Répondit Hermione d'un ton innocent, alors que sa main se glissait dans le boxer trop serré. « Voyons voir... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? »

« Tais... toi... »

Hermione eut un petit rire, alors que sa main commençait à aller et venir le long du sexe de Drago.

Ses gestes étaient lents... trop lents, tout pour le frustrer et lorsque le pouce d'Hermione titilla l'extrémité de sa virilité, il ne put retenir un grognement.

« Putain, Granger... Arrête. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon... sinon... »

La main d'Hermione accéléra soudainement la cadence, et il ne sut plus vraiment de quoi il allait la menacer.

Mais si elle continuait comme ça, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

D'une main experte, il la défit de son gilet, et de sa tunique, puis il dégrafa son soutien gorge d'un geste tout aussi maîtrisé.

La poitrine de sa belle s'offrait à lui, se soulevant rapidement, sous l'effet de sa respiration saccadée, et il ne résista pas longtemps, avant de poser sa bouche sur l'un des tétons érigés.

Hermione poussa un gémissement, et une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait, sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là, allongée sur le sol, Drago au dessus d'elle.

Ce dernier fit glisser sa jupe et ses collants le long de ses jambes, avant de se débarrasser de son jean, et ses gestes empressés ne firent qu'augmenter un peu plus l'excitation d'Hermione.

Elle avait tellement envie de le sentir en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et Drago sembla le sentir.

« Si je me levais, et que je partais... qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? » Souffla Drago.

« Je te tuerais... »

.

Drago sourit, et avec une lenteur que la jeune femme trouva insoutenable, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Lorsqu'enfin, il la lui retira, il se leva, et entreprit d'enlever son boxer, en prenant encore tout son temps.

Hermione était littéralement à la limite de pleurer de frustration. Drago était une enflure de la pire espèce, un salaud, un enfoiré...

Quand enfin, nu comme un ver, il se positionna de nouveau au dessus d'elle, elle glissa ses mains derrière son dos, plantant au passage ses ongles dans sa peau, et l'attira au plus près d'elle.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la pénètre enfin.

Ce qu'elle ressentit fut tellement intense, qu'elle ne put faire autrement que fermer les yeux.

Elle était déjà tellement proche de l'orgasme...

Elle accompagna Drago dans ses lents va-et-vient, en ondulant des hanches, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

Leurs deux corps se couvrirent très rapidement d'une fine pellicule de sueur, alors que leurs mouvements devenaient plus rapides, et Hermione ne put retenir bien longtemps des gémissements de plaisir.

Elle sentait la vague familière monter en elle, de plus en plus vite, et elle se mit à gémir le nom de Drago.

Ce dernier attrapa soudainement les jambes de la brunette, et les installa sur ses épaules, afin de pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément.

Les gémissements d'Hermione se transformèrent en cri, et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

L'orgasme la frappa sans prévenir. Ses parois vaginales se contractèrent violemment, et elle sentit ses yeux se révulser dans ses orbites. Elle fut secouée de spasmes, alors que Drago continuait ses va-et-vient un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le septième ciel lui aussi.

Il se laissa retomber doucement sur elle, et Hermione l'enlaça, embrassant de temps en temps son épaule. Elle avait l'impression de planer, et se sentait de très très bonne humeur.

Elle avait l'impression que le reste de sa journée ne pourrait qu'être excellente, et Drago partageait son avis.

Il allait d'ailleurs passer acheter quelques fleurs à sa mère. Cela lui ferait plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par quitter le lieu de leur ébat, Drago et Hermione estimèrent judicieux de ne pas prendre leur douche ensemble, sans quoi ils n'iraient jamais voir Narcissa pour l'un, et George pour l'autre.

.

Drago y passa le premier, il se doucha rapidement, puis alla s'habiller, et quitta l'appartement, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois Hermione.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard au Manoir, avec un bouquet de roses jaunes. Sa mère adorait les roses, et elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs variétés de rosiers dans le jardin du Manoir, mais les roses jaunes n'en faisaient pas partie, raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de lui acheter cela.

« Oh, mon chéri ! Il ne fallait pas ! » S'exclama Narcissa en voyant son fils arriver. « Je vais les mettre dans un vase. »

Heureusement que son père n'était pas là pour voir ça, lui qui ne jurait que par les elfes de maison.

Une fois que les roses furent installées là où Narcissa le voulait, Drago parvint à la convaincre d'aller faire un tour dans l'immense jardin.

« Andromeda est passée me voir il y a deux jours, avec le petit Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite, c'est fou. »

« Ses cheveux étaient de quelle couleur ? »

« Rouges quand il est arrivé, puis blonds pendant un temps, et ensuite, ils ont viré au noir quand il a piqué une colère. C'était particulièrement drôle à voir. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais être métamorphomage. D'un côté, c'est intéressant, mais au final, tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles réellement. » Fit Drago.

« Tiens, ça m'étonne que tu dises ça, parce... »

Narcissa ne termina jamais sa phrase. Et Drago ne sut pas si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne la terminerait jamais.

Elle s'écroula par terre, d'un seul coup, de façon si soudaine que Drago – malgré ses reflexes d'attrapeur – n'eut même pas le temps de la retenir.

Le blond se précipita sur elle, et se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était totalement inconsciente.

Une vague de panique se mit à déferler en lui, mais il s'efforça de la retenir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses moyens quand sa mère gisait inconsciente à côté de lui.

« Wiky ! Hoby ! » S'écria-t-il, donnant les deux premiers noms d'elfes qui lui passèrent par la tête.

CRAC.

« Maîtresse Malefoy ! Maîtresse Malefoy ! Qu'est-il arrivé ! »

« Elle a perdu connaissance ! Aidez-moi !

.

OoO

.

Drago n'aimait déjà pas spécialement les hôpitaux, mais il était maintenant en passe de les haïr.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient, ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Heureusement qu'Hermione était avec lui, sinon, il aurait probablement déjà pris quelqu'un en otage.

Hermione était arrivée pas moins de dix minutes après qu'il l'ait prévenue et elle était parvenue à le raisonner lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'énerver.

Mais il estimait avoir parfaitement raison de s'énerver. Il n'avait pas le droit de voir sa mère depuis qu'on l'avait emmenée il-ne-savait-où pour l'examiner, et à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir une réponse, de savoir ce qu'il se passait, comment sa mère allait, ce qu'ils lui faisaient… personne ne lui répondait.

Et il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

« Et si elle mourrait... »

Il y pensait depuis la minute où il l'avait vue, gisant par terre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute.

Hermione le prit aussitôt contre lui, et chuchota doucement :

« Elle ne va pas mourir. J'en suis sûre. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûre. »

« Si. Je le sens. » Répondit-elle.

C'était idiot, mais cela le rassura un peu. Il se sentait comme un enfant, qui voulait croire tout ce qu'on lui disait.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long… pourquoi on ne nous dit rien. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ne trouvent pas ce qu'elle a. Ou qu'ils veulent être sûrs et qu'ils font tous les examens possibles. »

« Je le savais. Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose. J'aurais dû l'emmener bien avant voir un médicomage. S'il lui arrive quelque chose... »

« Drago, je t'en prie. Je ne peux que comprendre que tu as peur. C'est ta mère, c'est entièrement compréhensible. Mais je refuse que tu te rendes responsable. Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle n'est pas allée voir un médicomage. Tu m'entends Drago ?! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

.

Le blond hocha la tête, puis il sombra dans une sorte de torpeur. Hermione le laissa tranquille, se contentant juste de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. L'attente était terriblement longue et il avait l'impression qu'il était resté assis une semaine sur cette chaise, avant qu'il entende enfin prononcer son nom.

Il se leva d'un bond, ainsi qu'Hermione, et il se dirigea droit vers la médicomage qui l'avait appelé.

« Où est ma mère ? » Aboya-t-il.

« Drago ! » Fit Hermione « Excusez-le… l'attente a été assez éprouvante. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Répondit la médicomage « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons voir Mrs Malefoy, que nous avons installée dans une chambre. »

« Pourquoi vous l'avez installée dans une chambre ? Vous allez la garder ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Nous en parlerons avec elle, si vous le voulez bien. »

Drago était sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose de très grossier, mais Hermione parut le sentir, puisqu'elle posa une main apaisante sur son dos, et lui indiqua d'un regard de garder la bouche close.

La médicomage les conduisit dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital, avec un lit d'hôpital, dans lequel était installée Narcissa.

Drago fut partagé entre le soulagement de voir sa mère réveillée, et l'horreur que lui inspirait la vision de sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle paraissait petite, fragile, vulnérable... il détestait cela. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça...

« Mon chéri ! » S'exclama sa mère. « Que s'est-il passé ? Nous nous baladions dans le jardin, et voilà que je me retrouve à l'hôpital ! Merlin, je ne comprends rien ! »

« Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes. » Lui apprit alors Drago.

« Tombée dans les... Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la médicomage.

Cette dernière invita tout le monde à s'asseoir, ce qui eut le don de faire peur à Drago. S'ils devaient s'asseoir, c'était que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ces derniers temps, Mrs Malefoy ? »

« Un peu fatiguée. »

« Un peu ? » Intervint Drago « Non. Ma mère se plaint d'être très fatiguée depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne mange plus… »

« Je vois... Nous avons donc fait des examens, Mrs Malefoy. Et nous avons effectivement trouvé quelque chose. Je crains ne pas avoir une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Drago se raidit brusquement, et il sentit à peine Hermione lui prendre la main. Il eut l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite...

« Nous avons découvert une tumeur cancéreuse, localisée au niveau du cerveau. »

Non. Non, non, non. Pas ça.

Le silence qui régna après cette déclaration fut assourdissant. Personne ne semblait vouloir y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils se trompaient forcément.

« Exc... Excusez-moi ? » Fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. « Mais... je pensais... que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas... que le cancer n'était pas une maladie pouvant nous toucher. »

« Il est rare que les sorciers soient touchés par le cancer, vous avez raison là-dessus. Mais dans certaines situations, le système immunitaire peut se retrouver affaibli, et les flux magiques présents dans le corps ne suffisent pas à empêcher les dérèglements cellulaires amenant à la formation d'une tumeur cancéreuse. »

« ... »

« Cela dit, les sorcières et sorciers sont beaucoup plus à même de lutter contre la maladie que les moldus. Dans la plupart des cas, les sorciers et sorcières guérissent du cancer. »

« Dans la plupart des cas ? » Fit Drago d'une voix tremblante. « Vous voulez dire… qu'il y a des gens qui sont morts ?! »

« C'est arrivé quelque fois. » Répondit la médicomage, avec honnêteté.

« Mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour ta mère ! N'est-ce pas Narcissa ! Vous allez vous battre ! N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Pour qui me prenez-vous ! »

Narcissa encaissait le choc, cela se voyait, mais malgré tout, elle gardait le sourire, et tentait de faire face. Plus qu'autre chose, elle avait l'air inquiète pour son fils, qui semblait totalement abattu.

Hermione ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il devait culpabiliser, se dire qu'il aurait dû l'emmener consulter avant. Sa mère était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Ils s'apprêtaient à traverser une période horrible, et elle allait devoir être là pour lui, impérativement.

.

OoO

.

Finalement rentrés chez eux, Drago laissa d'abord exploser sa colère. Il était certain que c'était à cause de son père : si ses défenses immunitaires étaient affaiblies, c'était à cause de tout le stress que lui procurait le fait de savoir son mari en prison, et Merlin savait ce qu'il se passait quand elle lui rendait visite.

Il laissa éclater sa colère pendant de nombreuses minutes, Hermione le laissant faire en silence.

Et puis il s'arrêta, brusquement. Vidé. Anéanti.

Et sans qu'il l'ait prévu. Il explosa en sanglots. S'il perdait sa mère, il ne saurait plus faire face. S'il perdait sa mère. Il n'aurait plus qu'à mourir.

Hermione vint le prendre dans ses bras, et laissa ses larmes couler, sans relâche. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

La jeune femme le berçait, doucement, sans rien dire. C'était encore une épreuve qui leur tombait dessus. Mais ils allaient y faire face. Elle le savait...

* * *

Mouhahahahah, oui, je sais, je suis cruelle, je les fais passer du septième ciel au trente sixième dessous... c'est dur je sais.

A savoir que j'ai eu un long débat avec moi même au sujet de "les sorciers peuvent-ils avoir le cancer ?" non pas que ce soit des surhommes mais le fait qu'ils aient de la magie en eux modifie pour moi le système immunitaire et du coup je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai tenté de demander son avis à JKR via twitter et si elle m'avait répondu par la négative j'aurais trouvé autre chose, mais comme je n'ai pas de réponse et que je ne trouvais rien de mieux, j'ai gardé ça avec l'explication qu'on a. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cela pas crédible !

J'attend votre avis avec impatience !

Une review et vous... Drago... sans vêtements... héhé

Bisous Bisouuuus


	14. Episode XIV

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien. Il fait beau depuis deux jours, ça va du bien. Parce qu'en début de semaine, c'était vraiment pas la joie niveau météo. Enfin, breffons, je trouve que je pense déjà un peu trop à la météo pour mon jeune âge, il ne faudra pas encore plus que je saoule tout le monde avec ça xD

Ah oui, tenez, ce n'est pas tout de suite, donc jaurais bien le temps de vous en reparler, mais je vais voir Raph Fiennes (Voldemort dans les films HP pour ceux qui ne situent pas), au théâtre ! Je l'avais loupé l'année dernière car les places étaient très vite partie, du coup là je n'ai pas trainé, j'ai direct acheté ma place :D

Breffons, passons à Drago, Hermione, et surtout, cette pauvre Narcissa !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mistrigri** : Mouhahahahah, c'est moi l'auteuuuuz, je fais ce que je veux, même les choses les plus horribles qui soient :D

 **Uma** : niark niark niark, ehh si, Narcissa aussi :p

 **laya89** : je savais que ça intéressait, un Drago nu xDD . Ca s'arrangera peut-être... ou paaaaaaas

 **Cecile** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **mok** : ohhh, courage pour ton rhume ! Mouhahahah, je sais qu'elle ne mérite pas ça... mais je m'en ficheeeee xDD

 **Oceane** : Je sais que c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça xD

 **Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Hermione va être là pour lui !

 **LuluMalfoy** : Oulaaaa, ça, tu ne sais pas si je suis si gentille que ça...

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XIV : Vers la lumière**

 **.**

Une tasse de café noir vint se glisser dans ses mains, et Drago leva la tête, remerciant Hermione d'un petit sourire crispé.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui, et se remit à lui caresser le bras.

Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour sa patience, et pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Savoir que sa mère était atteinte d'un cancer l'avait tout simplement anéanti, et elle avait été là, le soutenant, le rassurant, s'occupant de tout ce dont il fallait s'occuper et dont il ne se sentait pas capable de faire, parce que ça aurait été regarder la maladie de sa mère en face.

C'était Hermione qui remplissait toute la paperasse, Hermione qui parlait régulièrement aux elfes de maison pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien au Manoir pour Narcissa quand elle y était seule, Hermione qui venait avec eux lors des rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste et qui posait toutes les questions qu'il n'osait pas poser, de peur d'entendre une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, c'était elle qui avait écrit à Lucius, pour lui annoncer que sa femme était malade.

Elle supportait sans broncher sa mauvaise humeur constante, ses accès de colère ou de tristesse soudains.

Elle était toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il éclatait sans prévenir en sanglots, et elle lui pardonnait toujours les mots durs qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il se mettait en colère sans savoir pourquoi.

Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, et qu'elle le soutiendrait dans les moments durs, tout comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait connu son « passage à vide ». Et aujourd'hui encore, quand elle revenait d'une séance de thérapie qui s'était avérée éprouvante, elle était là, toujours.

Mais savoir qu'elle en ferait de même, et la voir effectivement en faire de même étaient deux choses différentes, et la voir tant impliquée le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer.

Les médicomages s'étaient très vite montrés rassurants et optimistes quant à l'évolution de la maladie.

Contrairement aux Moldus, ils avaient la magie, et la magie agissait bien plus efficacement que toutes les techniques que les Moldus employaient pour lutter contre le cancer.

Narcissa répondait bien au traitement, et il était vite apparu qu'elle s'en sortirait.

Mais cela n'avait pas fait taire les angoisses de Drago, bien au contraire. Le traitement était long, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que sa mère était débarrassée de cette maladie, il aurait toujours peur. Peur qu'elle meure.

C'était quelque chose de viscéral, qui le prenait aux tripes à chaque seconde de la journée. Il suffisait qu'il reçoive une lettre, une note volante, ou que la cheminée s'allume, pour qu'il pense immédiatement qu'on venait lui annoncer que sa mère était morte.

Il y pensait tout le temps. A tel point qu'il ne dormait plus de la nuit. Il faisait des cauchemars horribles. Il avait des sueurs froides tout le temps et il avait même dû demander à ce que son stage soit reporté, car il n'était pas concentré et faisait des erreurs dans les potions et dosages les plus basiques.

Si sa mère mourrait... si sa mère mourrait il ne savait clairement pas ce qu'il ferait. Il serait probablement interné quelque part, parce qu'il deviendrait fou.

Le fil de ses réflexions se ressentit sur son corps, puisqu'il se tendit soudainement et Hermione déplaça sa main de son bras à ses épaules.

Mais elle ne put le masser bien longtemps, puisque des coups retentirent à la porte, et qu'elle dut se lever pour aller ouvrir.

.

Blaise se trouvait là, accompagné de Daphné, Théodore et Astoria.

Elle les laissa entrer, les remerciant d'être venus en un chuchotement. Elle ne savait pas si Daphné viendrait, puisque la copine de Blaise ne la portait visiblement pas dans son cœur, mais elle savait visiblement faire la part des choses entre les fois où elle pouvait trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir, et les fois où elle se devait d'être là.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Blaise annonce :

« J'ai apporté du champagne... »

« ... »

« Soit on l'ouvrira pour célébrer, soit pour oublier... »

« On s'en servira pour célébrer, Blaise ! » Fit Astoria, en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement, avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur Drago.

Hermione le regarda elle aussi. Sa jambe s'était mise à tressauter nerveusement. Elle savait que Blaise ne pensait pas à mal, mais parfois, il fallait vraiment qu'il garde certaines de ses réflexions pour lui.

La jeune femme ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient célébrer, mais elle savait pertinemment que Drago aurait toujours là crainte d'être frappé par un coup de poignard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu le verdict.

Machinalement, elle tourna son regard vers l'horloge qui trônait dans le salon, et ne put que constater que les aiguilles semblaient ne pas avancer. Il leur restait plus de quarante minutes à attendre, avant de partir pour Sainte Mangouste. Et ces quarante minutes semblaient être une éternité.

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit encore une fois, et Hermione se leva à nouveau.

.

Harry, Ginny et George étaient venus eux aussi, et la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement enlacée par son meilleur ami.

Ron n'était pas là, bien évidemment, d'une part parce que si George était là, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour tenir la boutique, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'aurait tout simplement pas été à sa place.

Néanmoins, elle avait eu la surprise de recevoir une petite carte de sa part, le matin même, disant qu'il pensait à elle, et cela l'avait beaucoup touchée. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, mais dans ces moments, par petite touches, elle avait l'impression de le retrouver tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu.

L'arrivée des trois ex-Gryffondor eut le mérite de faire sortir quelque peu Drago de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant les amis d'Hermione.

« A ton avis, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire là ? » Rétorqua Harry.

« Eclaire ma lanterne ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire de ma mère ? » Répondit Drago, tout en songeant à toutes les fois où il avait utilisé le fait que la mère de Potter soit morte, pour le blesser.

« De une Malefoy, je ne me fiche pas de ta mère ! Je te rappelle que si je suis là, en train de te parler, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle. De deux, ce qui lui arrive a touché Hermione aussi, et Hermione est ma meilleure amie. »

Le blond eut alors un geste évasif de la main, comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait, et les trois nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent là où il pouvait.

Blaise les informa qu'il avait du champagne, et le même silence pesant finit par retomber, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lève.

Elle ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait dans le salon, et elle se leva, se réfugiant dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé, et refaire du café.

.

Rapidement, elle fut rejointe par Ginny et – plus étonnamment – Astoria.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Ginny, ouvrant les placards pour en sortir des tasses et des soucoupes.

« Stressée. Je sais que tout va bien se passer. Qu'ils vont nous dire qu'elle est guérie. Mais Drago n'est pas aussi optimiste, et ça m'angoisse. »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée... heureusement que tout ça sera bientôt derrière toi. »

« Moui... » Répondit Hermione.

« Quoi, « moui » ? »

« C'est juste... que je ne cesse de me demander quelle est la prochaine tuile qui va nous tomber dessus. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre sereinement. »

« C'est ridicule de penser comme ça. » Fit Astoria « C'est en craignant les mauvaises choses, que les mauvaises choses arrivent. Si tu pense que tout ira bien, tout ira bien. »

« Et puis dis-toi que finalement, tout se termine toujours bien... »

« Tout ? »

« Sa mère va s'en sortir. Et toi... bon, d'accord, tu suis toujours ta thérapie mais autrement, tout va mieux, non ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas donner tort à Ginny, cela aurait été mentir. Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle était épuisée psychiquement, par toutes ces choses négatives qui leur tombaient dessus.

« Tu sais. » Fit alors Astoria « Tu devrais t'offrir quelque chose pour décompresser. « Un petit goûter dans un salon de thé, avec des pâtisseries pleines de crème et de chocolat. Ou bien un massage. Un après-midi où tu ne penserais qu'à toi, et où tu pourrais te vider là tête. C'est ce que je fais généralement, quand je ne m'en sors plus avec mes révisions, et que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » Renchérit Ginny « Elle a raison, Hermione, tu devrais faire ça. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas réellement dans ses habitudes.

Quand elle voulait se relaxer, elle préférait se réfugier dans un bon livre. Le lieu idéal était pelotonnée sur le tapis, devant la cheminée de chez ses parents, avec Pattenrond blottit contre ses genoux.

Mais force était de constater que même la lecture ne suffisait pas à la relaxer suffisamment ses derniers temps. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Drago, et l'énergie qu'elle devait déployer pour ne pas le lui montrer, tout en étant présente, l'usait littéralement.

Mais tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Dans... vingt minutes maintenant, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Alors qu'elle formulait cette phrase à voix haute, Astoria et Ginny échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à ce que la rouquine se racle la gorge, semblant hésiter, avant de se lancer.

.

« Est-ce que... oh Merlin, je me déteste de te dire ça, Hermione, mais... est-ce que tu as envisagé la possibilité que... Que le rendez-vous se passe mal. Que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ginny ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que... »

« Il y a 99% de chances pour que tout aille bien, oui. Mais il reste 1%, et c'est pour ce pourcentage là que Drago aura le plus besoin de toi. Et si tu n'y es pas préparée... »

Pendant un instant, Hermione la détesta. Elle la trouva cruelle. Puis, elle dut admettre qu'elle avait raison.

C'était pour cela qu'elle devait être le plus préparée, et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Parce qu'il était dans sa tête impossible que leur cas de figure soit celui-ci. Impossible. Et qu'elle savait tout aussi bien que si jamais sa mère n'était pas débarrassée du cancer, elle aurait beau avoir été préparée autant que possible... elle serait incapable de gérer Drago…

« Tout va bien se passer. » Rassura Astoria, alors qu'Hermione perdait un peu plus ses couleurs. « Il n'y a pas de raison. Ce serait absolument grotesque. Contente toi juste de le supporter encore pendant un quart d'heure, ensuite prépare-toi à perdre tes phalanges pendant tout le temps où les médicomages parleront et ensuite, tout ira bien. Et j'espère que tu suivras mon conseil dès demain. Un massage te fera le plus grand bien. »

Hermione inspira et expira lentement. Les mots d'Astoria lui faisaient du bien. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir faire confiance à cette fille, et encore moins l'apprécier, mais force était de constater qu'elle était sincèrement douce et gentille, et qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'accepter.

Force était aussi de constater que ses mots, ainsi que ceux de Ginny, lui avait fait du bien, et elle se sentit un peu plus sereine au moment où elle dut partir avec Drago.

Leurs amis allaient attendre chez eux, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils reviendraient soulagés.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin du Manoir, Hermione crut que Drago allait se mettre à vomir dans les buissons.

Le transplanage ne lui avait pas vraiment fait du bien, et son teint tirait au vert. Pourtant, en bon Malefoy, elle le vit se composer rapidement un masque de fer, visant, elle le savait parfaitement, à protéger sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il mourrait de peur.

« Je vais la chercher. Tu peux attendre là, si tu veux. Où alors, tu peux aller directement à Sainte Mangouste, et on te rejoint dans cinq minutes. »

« C'est bon Drago, je peux venir avec toi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu rentres à l'intérieur. »

« Je te dis que c'est bon. Je resterai dans le hall. Ou même, tant que je ne vais pas dans le salon, tout ira bien, d'accord. Je te le promets. »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... Si tu fais une crise d'angoisse, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi. »

« Je le sais. Et tout va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait rester des heures. »

Le blond finit par céder, et ils parcoururent rapidement les mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du Manoir.

Un elfe de maison leur ouvrit la porte, et les amena jusqu'à un petit boudoir où Narcissa était en train de peindre.

Hermione savait que sa belle-mère s'était mise à la peinture, et Drago ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le talent de sa mère. Mais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'elle faisait et elle fut littéralement bluffée. Narcissa avait un talent fou.

Elle peignait visiblement un paysage. La peinture venait visiblement d'être commencée seulement peu de temps avant, mais Hermione était déjà impressionnée par les jeux de couleurs, et la précision.

« Wow... » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher, faisant sursauter Narcissa « Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit Narcissa en se levant.

Rien qu'en la regardant, Hermione sut que le rendez-vous allait bien se passer.

La femme qui se trouvait devant elle avait retrouvé son éclat, sa grâce et son élégance. Elle ne semblait plus fatiguée, et elle avait retrouvé des couleurs.

Seul son appétit lui jouait encore quelque fois des tours, mais cela était en partie dû au traitement qu'elle prenait toujours –plus pour longtemps, elle l'espérait.

« Mais... si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il doit être l'heure d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ! Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. J'ai l'impression que je viens de m'asseoir devant ma toile. Laissez-moi aller me changer. Je serais prête dans un instant.

.

OoO

.

« Hum... bien. » S'exclama le médicomage, après avoir réuni devant lui une liasse de parchemin « Rien ne sert de vous faire patienter plus longuement. Les résultats de vos examens sont sans appel, Mrs Malefoy. Vous êtes bel et bien débarrassée de ce cancer ! Mes félicitations ! »

Drago sentit littéralement le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'en aller, et il eut envie de pleurer de joie.

Il sentait sa mère soulagée, il voyait le large sourire d'Hermione, et il se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Sa mère était guérie. Elle n'allait pas mourir.

Pendant qu'elle suivait son traitement, les médicomages avaient expliqué que contrairement aux Moldus, il n'y avait pas de risque que le cancer revienne. Une fois qu'ils en étaient débarrassés, c'était pour de bon. Il était tellement, tellement soulagé… Le mot soulagement n'était même pas assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Sa mère n'allait pas mourir. Elle allait vivre. Et il se jura de tout faire pour que sa vie soit formidable.

« On se revoit tout de même dans six mois, Mrs/Mme Malefoy. Juste pour vérifier que votre corps s'est bien réadapté, et bien débarrassé de toutes les potions que nous vous avons fait ingurgiter.

Narcissa acquiesça, signa quelques papiers, et serra la main du médicomage.

Et puis ils purent partir, et mettre enfin ce cauchemar derrière eux.

Hermione ne cessait de sourire, en regardant Drago, qui se comportait comme un enfant le matin de Noël, et elle eut envie de lui dire d'enlacer sa mère. A son sens, leur pudeur n'avait plus lieu d'être dans des moments pareils mais elle aurait bien du mal à les faire changer sur ce point là.

« Vous voulez bien venir chez nous ? » Interrogea Drago « Nos amis doivent avoir envie d'entendre la bonne nouvelle. »

Narcissa sembla surprise de la proposition, mais elle accepta néanmoins.

.

« CHAMPAAAAAAAAGNE ! » Se mit à hurler Blaise, dès qu'ils apparurent dans l'appartement, leurs visages visiblement équivoques.

Le noir n'avait eu aucun doute quant à l'issue du rendez-vous puisque la bouteille était prête. Il n'eut qu'à faire sauter le bouchon, qui s'envola dans un bruit équivoque.

Blaise se mit ensuite à remplir des flûtes – qu'il avait dû apporter, parce qu'Hermione était certaines que leur cuisine ne possédait pas de flûtes à champagne – pendant qu'Astoria et Daphné venaient brièvement enlacer la mère de Drago.

Narcissa sembla un peu étonnée de voir Harry, Ginny et Georges, mais la rouquine eut tôt fait de l'éclairer un peu plus.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, Mrs/Mme Malefoy. » Déclara la rouquine « Hermione se faisait beaucoup de souci pour vous. »

« On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » Fit Harry « On va... »

« Mais non Potter ! » S'exclama Drago « Reste là. »

« Ce serait quand même bête de partir sans avoir bu un coup ! » Rajouta Blaise.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Hermione, juste après avoir dit ça, et la jeune femme ricana intérieurement. Constater qu'il la craignait toujours et qu'il avait plus ou moins compris la leçon en ce qui concernait l'alcool.

Elle ne lui ferait pas de remarque cette fois, trop heureuse que Drago ait pris l'initiative d'insister pour que les trois ex-Gryffondor viennent.

Il n'y avait pas la place pour les conflits ou les disputes aujourd'hui. Que ce soit entre elle et Daphné, ou entre les anciens Gryffondor, et les anciens Serpentard. Après ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa, il était juste l'heure pour eux de relativiser et de profiter des moments présents.

.

OoO

.

Sa vaisselle terminée, Hermione entreprit de faire un brin de ménage dans le salon. Drago venait de partir raccompagner sa mère au Manoir, après qu'elle soit restée manger avec eux.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversé, ou à cause de son implication auprès de Drago et elle, mais elle avait eu l'impression, alors qu'ils dînaient tous les trois, que Narcissa l'avait réellement, pleinement acceptée et qu'elle l'appréciait réellement.

Elle ne voulait pas faire de plans sur la comète, mais elle imaginait déjà des repas avec leurs deux familles réunies.

Son ménage terminé, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, et se nettoyer le visage.

Elle venait d'enfiler son pyjama lorsque Drago revint.

Il s'assit au bout de leur lit, et l'observa, alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Comme toujours, il semblait dépassé, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'observait dompter sa crinière folle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de s'occuper de ses cheveux, elle vint s'installer aux côtés de Drago.

En le regardant, elle prit pleinement la mesure du changement, entre le matin même et l'instant présent. Elle retrouvait le Drago qu'elle connaissait. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'être au bout du rouleau.

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du blond, qui poussa un petit soupir de pur contentement.

« Je suis tellement soulagé. » Finit-il par dire, après un moment de silence. « Ma mère va bien. Je vais pouvoir dormir à nouveau. Je vais pouvoir reprendre mon stage. J'avais l'impression qu'on n'allait jamais parvenir à s'en sortir. »

« Mais on s'en est sorti... »

« ... »

« C'est bizarre hein... je me sens comme « vidée » maintenant. » Reprit Hermione. « J'ai envie de dire : et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Maintenant... maintenant, on vit ! »

* * *

Et voilààààààààààà. C'est un chapitre un peu court, comme me l'a fait remarquer ma bêta, mais c'est parce qu'au départ celui-ci et le précédent n'en formaient qu'un, et j'ai décidé de couper pour garder un peu de suspens quant au sort de Narcissa xD Comme si j'allais la tuer, non mais vraiment, la pauvre, après tout ce qu'elle a fait, ça n'aurait pas été juste !

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Donnez moi votre avis !

Une review et vous aurez un massage du personnage de votre choix :D

Bisous Bisous


	15. Episode XV

Bonjour ! J'espère que je vais pouvoir poster ce chapitre, car on a de gros soucis de WIFI et internet à la maison. Mes hosts pètent un câble et moi aussi, mais depuis hier soir, j'ai un autre problème BEAUCOUP PPLUS IMPORTANT que je vais vous raconter.

Hier soir, j'étais sur mon lit, sur le pc, tranquille je faisais mes trucs, et d'un coup je crois voir un truc noir bouger dans mon champ de vision, sur la gauche. Je regarde. Rien. je vois juste un peluche et je me dit que je dois être fatiguée.

Cinq minutes après, rebelote, je tourne vite la tête et là que vois-je... UNE PUTAIN DE SOURIS ENORME NOIRE DEGUEULASSE AVEC UNE QUEUE QUI FAISAIT GENRE DIX METRES. J'ai pété un câble, je vous le dit. Je suis partie voir ma host qui était en train d'essayer de faire dormir deux des filles. Donc je suis descendue au rez de chaussée parce que j'avais trop peur et j'ai fait une espèce de crise de panique. Ma host est arrivée 30 minutes plus tard, elle m'a retrouvée roulée en boule sur le canapé, en train de pleurer comme une grosse gamine ahah.

Elle a fouillé la chambre et elle a rien trouvé of course. je vous raconte pas l'angoisse. J'ai dormi la porte grande ouverte et la lumière allumée et j'ai rêvé que je me faisais mordre par un rat. l'angoisse totale ! Et je flippe toujours putain. Ma host m'a acheté deux pièges, un truc a ultrasons et de l'extrait de menthe poivrée mais je me sens tellement pas en sécurité dans la chambre. Et bien évidemment mon host est pas là, il ne rentre que mardi et il faut l'attendre pour bouger l'armoire (elle venait de ce coin je crois). Enfin bref, dès que je rentre dans la chambre je tapde des pieds comme un élèphan aha, j'ai trop peuuuuuur !

Anyway, j'arrête de vous saouler ! Chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Felicia** : Mouhahahahah, mais elle est juste gentille cette pauvre AStoria ! Bisous Bisous

 **Cecile** : Hello, mouhahahah j'aime vous faire peur tralala. ! Tu verras bien pour la suite hihi Que voici d'ailleurs

 **Uma** : Ohhhhh mais noooon, il ne faut pas pleurer voyons !

 **Lisa** : Hello, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles !: Super ce voyage ! Et c'est super aussi si tout se passe bien au boulot. Courage pour les soucis de santé par contre

Ravie que tu aimes toujours ces bonus en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **LuluMalfoy** : Mouhahahah j'aime vous faire croire que je peux être super méchante tralala

 **Sarah** : Hihihi :) Merchiiii beaucoup !

 **Kendy** : Mouhahahahah, noooon, ils ne se marieront pas maintenant tralala

 **Mok** : Arfff, c'est pas cool ça, effectivement sur la tv, plus d'intimité ! J'ai des soucis de wifi moi, alors je compatiss !

 **Myriam** : merchi beaucouuuuup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

 **Oceane** : mouhahahahahahahah, je suis une evil little personne xDD

 **Ayano** : Il arrive pour ton massage ! Je n'ai pas regardé la lune, j'étais trop fatiguée xDD

 **Trinita Dark** : Tu as de la chance de voyager ! Ralph c'est surtout l'acteur le plus timide de la terre entière, c'est hallucinant xDD

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre la lettre d'Hermione a Lucius, tu as raison ! Et tu as raison de me donner le positif, comme le négatif !

 **CindySB** : Merchi beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, que ce soit sur Envers et contre eux, ou ici, ils m'ont fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite

.

 **Merchiiiii a Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode XV : Fin d'études**

 **.**

Assis au premier rang, entre sa mère, et les Granger, Drago s'ennuyait ferme.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre, simplement pour constater qu'il lui restait encore trente minutes à attendre. Et encore, trente minutes s'ils commençaient à l'heure… et il était persuadé que ça ne commencerait pas à l'heure. Ce n'était jamais le cas.

A côté de lui, la mère d'Hermione était en train de régler son appareil photo moldu, tandis que son mari s'occupait d'un autre appareil dont on lui avait donné le nom, mais qu'il avait déjà oublié, bien évidemment.

Il espérait qu'Hermione se rendait compte que lui, ne lui avait pas fait subir cela. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait arrivé pile à l'heure, puisque de toute façon, leurs places étaient réservées.

Mais Hermione lui avait tellement cassé les oreilles – et autre chose – qu'il avait cédé à ce qu'elle voulait. Si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être moins stressée...

Alors qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être stressé pour quoi que ce soit.

Un an avant, il n'avait pas fait tout un plat pour sa remise de diplôme. Il s'était juste plu à taquiner Hermione, en lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était diplômé avant elle, et que c'était lui qui allait ramener les Gallions pour payer le loyer.

Cela faisait un an qu'il était pharmacomage, spécialisé dans la fabrication des potions médicamenteuses.

.

Il avait hésité entre plusieurs offres d'emploi, avant de se décider pour Sainte-Mangouste. Il y avait fait plusieurs de ses stages, il connaissait l'équipe, le laboratoire, l'établissement.

Son projet à long terme, était d'avoir son propre laboratoire avec Thédore Nott, qui avait étudié les potions. Ainsi, ils pourraient ne pas uniquement se limiter aux potions médicamenteuses...

Mais cela n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il était occupé à avoir mal aux fesses –Merlin, que ces chaises étaient inconfortables – et à s'ennuyer.

Pour couronner le tout, sa mère et la mère d'Hermione avaient à présent entamé une conversation, et comme il était assis entre les deux, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'écouter ce qu'elles racontaient.

Les oreilles de sa belle ne devaient pas siffler, bien au contraire.

Ca lui faisait tout de même bizarre, qu'elle soit diplômée à son tour. Parce que c'était fini. Ils n'étaient plus étudiants, ni l'un ni l'autre. Hermione allait avoir vingt-cinq ans dans un peu moins de trois mois.

Ils étaient adultes maintenant... c'était tellement... étrange.

.

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et lorsqu'il revint, les amis d'Hermione étaient arrivés. Il salua Potter, Weasley jumeau, Weasley fille, et Lovegood, mais ignora soigneusement Weasmoche. Il y avait des limites à tout. Le simple fait d'être à proximité de cet abruti lui donnait des picotements dans les mains, comme si elles n'attendaient qu'une chose : atterrir dans la figure du rouquin.

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de glisser sur le ventre de Weaslette, qui avait annoncé quelques jours auparavant qu'elle était enceinte.

Pour l'instant, on y voyait strictement rien. Ce n'était que le tout début, mais Drago déplorait déjà l'arrivée d'un nouveau Potter sur cette terre, comme il ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer au principal concerné. Tout comme il ne s'était pas gêné pour ricaner, lorsque Potter avait expliqué à Hermione qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte si tôt. Ils avaient arrêté de se protéger, parce que la gynécomage avait dit que cela pourrait prendre une ou deux années, avant qu'une grossesse se mette en place.

Pour le commun des sorciers peut-être... mais pour une fille Weasley, dont la mère était une véritable poule pondeuse, s'étonner était tout bonnement ridicule. A quoi s'attendaient-ils donc ?

En attendant, Weaslette participait toujours aux entraînements avec son équipe de Quidditch, même si elle était interdite de toute compétition. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était enceinte et pourtant, Potter et elle avaient dû se disputer au moins une vingtaine de fois à ce sujet. Comment était-il au courant ? Oh... mieux valait ne pas s'étendre là-dessus.

Derrière lui, il entendait Weasmoche grommeler – à croire qu'il ne savait pas s'exprimer autrement – et il faillit se retourner pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser, à savoir qu'il n'était pas spécialement ravi qu'il soit ici, mais qu'il se taisait simplement pas égard pour Hermione.

Mais il eut un moment de satisfaction intense, en remarquant les coups d'œil que le père d'Hermione jetait au rouquin. Par Salazar, qu'il était plaisant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul que Mr Granger ne portait pas dans son cœur, et qu'il n'avait visiblement pas accepté qu'il ait fait de la peine à sa petite fille.

Et plus grande satisfaction encore, le rouquin semblait se ratatiner sur lui-même.

.

Il eut le temps de se réjouir encore un petit moment, avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, signe que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer.

Il y eut tout d'abord le blabla interminable et ultra barbant du doyen de l'université de droit. Blabla durant lequel Drago eut à plusieurs reprises envie de se mettre à dormir.

Puis on leur montra des tableaux de chiffres, visant à montrer à quel point la promotion avait été bonne pendant ces cinq années.

Le blond pensait surtout que s'il pouvait montrer tous ces petits diagrammes avec fierté, c'était en majeure partie grâce à Hermione, et ses résultats extraordinaires.

Et il était tellement, tellement fier d'elle.

Lorsque tout cela fut enfin terminé, il fut l'heure d'accueillir les désormais ex-étudiants, qui entrèrent sur la scène dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Les robes de diplômés étaient vraiment horribles. Il avait trouvé la sienne horrible et il pensait la même chose ici. Malgré cela, il trouva Hermione magnifique, lorsqu'elle entra sur la scène, le menton levé, malgré le stress qui lui dévorait les yeux.

Il se sentait toujours un peu faible, lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées, mais il avait fini par reconnaître depuis un moment qu'il était trop amoureux d'Hermione pour être raisonnable quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle pouvait être vêtue des habits les plus moches qui soient, être malade et les cheveux tous décoiffés... il la trouverait quoi qu'il en soit magnifique.

Le représentant de la promotion fit un petit discours, saluant le travail acharné effectué par la promotion pendant les cinq dernières années, la camaraderie qui avait lieu au sein de leur groupe et tout un tas d'autres trucs purement hypocrite si l'on demandait l'avis de Drago.

Quand son discours prit fin dans une salve d'applaudissements, il céda de nouveau sa place au doyen, qui tenait un long parchemin devant lui.

Il appela les élèves un par un pour leur serrer la main, et leur remettre officiellement leur diplôme.

Pourtant, quand il arriva à la lettre G, il n'appela pas Hermione. Non, parce que la jeune femme aurait droit à un moment de gloire tout particulier.

.

« Félicitations ! Félicitations à tous ! Je vais maintenant appeler l'étudiante la plus brillante de la promotion. Et pas uniquement de la promotion d'ailleurs. Je vais appeler l'étudiante la plus brillante à qui nous avons eu l'honneur d'enseigner depuis de très nombreuses années. Elle est la major de promotion depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette promotion, il y a cinq ans. Tous mes collègues professeurs s'accordent à dire qu'elle est l'étudiante la plus intelligente à qui ils ont eu l'honneur d'enseigner. Je vous demande d'applaudir Miss Hermione Granger. »

Ce fut les joues cramoisies qu'Hermione s'avança pour rejoindre le pupitre devant lequel se tenait le doyen.

Tout le monde applaudissait, la mère d'Hermione appuyait sur le bouton de son appareil photo de manière frénétique, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour l'applaudir.

Son action fit effet boule de neige, et quelques secondes plus tard la majeure partie de l'assemblée était debout, ce qui fit rougir encore plus Hermione – si cela était possible.

Elle serra néanmoins d'une poignée ferme la main du doyen, et pointa ensuite sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup pour ces chaleureux applaudissements, que je ne pense pas mériter. Je... je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Si je suis ici, à prononcer ce discours de major de promotion, ce n'est pas parce qu'un miracle a fait de moi la major de promotion. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis absolument pas en train de me vanter d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Bien au contraire. Si je suis ici devant vous aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sur-femme. J'ai travaillé. Beaucoup travaillé. Pendant toutes ces années d'études, malgré les aléas de la vie, je n'ai pas mis de côté mon objectif principal : réussir mes études. Les études ont toujours été quelque chose de très important pour moi, et je pense que ça devrait l'être pour tout le monde. Des petits frères et sœurs, neveux et nièces ou cousins et cousines de mes camarades de promotion sont dans l'assemblée aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais qu'ils entendent lorsque je leur conseille de beaucoup travailler. Oui, parfois on préfère passer du temps avec ses amis, jouer au Quidditch, faire du shopping ou que sais-je, plutôt que de faire ses devoirs. Mais il faut se faire violence, parfois, parce que les résultats ne viendront que si l'on est raisonnable. Et réussir ses études, parvenir à faire ce que l'on a envie de faire dans la vie, c'est réussir sa vie, justement.

Je voulais que mes parents, que ma famille soit fière de moi, je voulais que mes amis soient fiers de moi, je voulais que mon copain soit fier de moi, et qu'ils voient que tout ce que je leur ai fait subir n'était pas en vain. Mais surtout, je voulais être fière de moi-même, et pouvoir m'épanouir dans un domaine qui me plaît.

Aujourd'hui encore, certains grinceront des dents, en voyant une née-Moldue major de promotion. Mais nous sommes tous égaux. Le fait d'être Sang-Pur ne fera pas le travail à votre place.

Maintenant que cela est dit, je voudrais remercier mes professeurs : mes professeurs de l'université de droit, mais aussi ceux de Poudlard. Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont accueillie en stage, et qui m'ont beaucoup apporté. Ma réussite vient en partie des efforts que j'ai pu fournir tout au long de ces années, mais elle vient aussi de vous, de votre enseignement. A vous tous, merci. »

Les applaudissements retentirent encore plus fort, lorsqu'elle quitta le pupitre pour rejoindre ses camarades, afin de se prêter au jeu de la photo traditionnelle.

Et quand elle put enfin rejoindre tous les gens qui étaient là pour elle, Drago fut le premier à l'atteindre, et à la serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Je suis plus que fier de toi, mon cœur. »

.

OoO

.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un thé, un café, un chocolat chaud ? Ou alors tu veux un jus d'orange pressé ? »

Après avoir terminé sa série de question, Drago se fit la fameuse réflexion, qui lui venait en tête un peu trop souvent : heureusement que personne qu'il ne connaissait bien ne venait l'espionner dans l'intimité. Sans quoi, toute crédibilité serait anéantie. Blaise en savait déjà un peu trop sur sa faiblesse la plus grande. Faiblesse qui tenait en un seul prénom : Hermione.

Car pour un égoïste comme lui, se mettre en quatre comme il le faisait pour la brunette c'était... non, ce n'était même plus un exploit. C'était d'une banalité.

Hermione le menait par le bout du nez, et ce, sans même le faire exprès. A cet instant même, le regard qu'elle lui lança signifiait qu'il pouvait se mettre son jus d'orange pressé et toutes les autres boissons qu'il voulait, dans un certain endroit de son anatomie.

« Mon cœur... je ne veux pas que tu partes sans rien dans le ventre. Bois au moins quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! »

« Il ne me plaît pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle « Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien avaler. Fais plutôt quelque chose pour mes cheveux ! »

« Il n'y a rien à faire pour tes cheveux ! »

« ... »

« Mais non ! Tu l'as mal interprété, je voulais dire que tu es magnifique, pas que... aïe ! »

« Enfoiré ! » Grogna Hermione.

Elle lissa sa jupe pour la millième fois – au moins – avant de saisir une brosse à cheveux. Elle défit son chignon, brossa ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, et refit le chignon.

« Je ne ressemble à rien ! »

« Granger, ça suffit ! Premièrement, c'est faux ! Deuxièmement, les gens au ministère ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu ressembles à quoi que ce soit. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu remplisses ta mission de messie. »

« Ah, ah, ah ! Tu es d'un comique. » Grinça-t-elle « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas travailler, toi, d'abord. »

« Parce que j'ai pris ma journée ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Celle-là, quand elle voulait, pouvait être d'une telle mauvaise foi. De toute façon, dans ce genre de situation, elle n'était jamais contente, et avait toujours des reproches à faire. S'il était parti au travail, comme si de rien n'était, il en aurait entendu parler pendant des jours et des jours.

La vérité était qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle serait dans un tel état, mais que c'était toujours aussi déconcertant.

Après tout, oui, c'était son premier jour de travail, sa réelle entrée dans la vie active, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle arrivait en lieu totalement inconnu. Elle avait fait plusieurs stages au ministère, connaissait déjà plusieurs de ses collègues, s'entendait bien avec le ministre de la Magie en personne. Elle n'avait pas eu à se faire prier pour être embauchée là-bas, et Drago n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle allait rapidement gravir les échelons.

Aucune raison de stresser en somme, mais on parlait d'Hermione. Hermione qui venait d'enlever son rouge à lèvres, pour en mettre un autre, d'une autre teinte.

Oui, Hermione, qui ne portait jamais de rouge à lèvres.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'elle allait être en retard, pour qu'elle arrête son cirque, puisqu'elle était un milliard de fois trop en avance. Merlin... vivement le soir même.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de l'espace de transplanage – il était hors de question pour elle de prendre la cheminette pour son premier jour, les traces de suie, non merci – elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle.

Elle avait marché des tas de fois dans l'atrium. Entre ses stages, et les gens qu'elle connaissait – Harry le premier – qui travaillait ici, elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire que le ministère de la Magie était un endroit inconnu pour elle. Mais pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cet atrium pour la première fois.

Tout était différent aujourd'hui. Elle était désormais employée du Département de la justice magique.

Comme le confirma quelques instants plus tard le sorcier vigile, en lui tendant son badge. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y était pas écrit « Hermione Granger, visiteur » ou « Hermione Granger, stagiaire » mais bel et bien « Hermione Granger, juriste, Département de la justice magique. »

Et malgré toutes ses appréhensions et sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ces lèvres. Elle avait réussi. Elle était juriste au ministère de la Magie. Elle allait s'occuper des litiges entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques et – osait-elle l'espérer – rétablir un peu plus d'égalité entre ces deux espèces.

Elle connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts, et elle avait déjà des tas d'idées de loi qu'elle pourrait faire passer – dans plusieurs années bien sûr, mais elle ne doutait pas de parvenir à son objectif.

Elle accrocha son tout nouveau badge à sa veste, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Et plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir salué ses collègues – ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà, et les autres – et échangé quelques mots avec son patron direct, elle put enfin faire connaissance avec son nouveau bureau.

Un grand bureau, avec un fauteuil massif à roulettes, des rouleaux de parchemin et des plumes toutes neuves.

Un bureau qui n'attendait plus qu'elle, et sur lequel trônait son cadeau de bienvenue de la part de ses collègues : un exemplaire des principaux ouvrages de lois sorcières, dont elle aurait besoin au quotidien.

.

OoO

.

« Au nouveau job de Granger ! »

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, et chacun but une première gorgée de champagne. Chacun sauf Ginny, qui, grossesse oblige, devait se cantonner au jus de citrouille.

Hermione réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle était la dernière de ses amis et connaissances – si l'on omettait Astoria – à entrer dans la vie active.

Drago était pharmacomage, Ron et George co-géraient les boutiques de Farces et Attrapes W&W . Harry était Auror, Ginny joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Angelina travaillait au Département des jeux et sports magiques, Luna était devenue directrice adjointe du Chicaneur et Neville était professeur de botanique.

Théodore Nott était potioniste, Blaise gérait la fortune familiale tel un jet-setteur et s'occupait de la faire fluctuer en achetant et revendant des maisons et autres magasins, et Daphné travaillait chez Sorcière Hebdo.

Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma et tous les anciens de Poudlard aussi en avaient terminé avec le statut d'étudiant, depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Et elle venait à présent de les rejoindre. Ce qui était un peu drôle, étant donné qu'elle était la plus âgée du groupe.

Elle se demanda si eux aussi avaient eu cette sensation étrange après leur première journée de travail. La satisfaction que tout se soit bien passé, mêlée à une espèce de nostalgie étrange.

Elle tournait une page. Devenait un peu plus adulte, et cela était impressionnant d'une certaine manière, même si elle avait toujours été très mature.

« Ca va mon cœur ? » Demanda Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui lui attira une remarque de la part de Blaise.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu semblais ailleurs. »

« Je réfléchissais. »

« Ce n'est plus le moment de réfléchir, Hermimoche ! Le travail, c'est fini ! Maintenant, on s'amuse. Bois donc un peu de champagne. »

Hermione sourit, et obtempéra, songeant que sa vie d'adulte risquait d'être beaucoup moins mouvementée que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.

* * *

Tadaaaa. on arrive ici à un tournant des bonus... tralalalala, a vous de deviner pourquou hihi

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !

Bisous Bisouuuuus :D


	16. Episode XVI

Hello, Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Je poste un peu tard, parce que je reviens du cinéma où j'ai été voir **Regression,** le jour de sa sortie en UK évidemment, comme une bonne fan d'Emma Watson qui se respecte xD Bon... si elle n'avait pas joué dedans, je pense que j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant d'aller le voir xD Non pas que je pensais que ce serait nul, bien au contraire, mais le scénario me faisait dire que ça pourrait potentiellement me faire peur, et vous commencez à me connaître, je suis un peu froussarde sur les bord pour certaines choses... et effectivement, il y a certains moment du film où je me suis un peu fait pipi dessus ahah. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais assez pour que je baisse les yeux sur mes genoux (qu'ils étaient fascinants mes genoux), pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'écran.

Mais c'était bien dans l'ensemble, et c'est un rôle intéressant pour Emma, elle n'en avait pas encore eu de ce genre là :)

Breffons. Je suis sûre que vous voulez des nouvelles de la sale bête... je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, mais je ne suis toujours pas rassurée quand vient le soir, je vous le dit. J'ai fermé chaque jour un peu plus la porte de ma chambre avant d'aller dormir, mais toujours pas complètement. Et bizarrement, je choisis mes tenues en cinq secondes maintenant (oui, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle se cache dans l'armoire, même si je sais que c'est improbable...)

Après tout ce blabla, je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre. Lui aussi, il est improbable xD

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kendy** : Mouhahahahah, je pense que tu croises les doigts pour rien mouhahahahahahahahahahah

La réaction du papa d'Hermione a beaucoup plu j'ai l'impression :D

Les lettres ? Hein ? De quoi *regarde ailleurs*

 **Cecile** : Mercu beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ah oui, effectivement, tu es protégée contre les chats hihi

A tout de suite !

 **Uma** : mouhahahahahah :D La même pour moi, pour Poudlard

 **NiniRose** ! Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite :)

 **CindySB** : Hihi, maintenant tu as rattrapé ton retard, tu vas effectivement être dans les RAR. C'est vrai que ça manque ça ne France, j'aurais aimé en avoir une comme ça !

Héhéhé... vois dans le chapitre pour tes déductions hihi

 **Felicia** : on est bien d'accord pour ces sales bêtes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus !

 **Oceane** : tout a fait, parce qu'Hermione sans stress ce n'est pas Hermione !

 **LuluMalfoy** : Non, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça xDDD Ahhhhh non, ici il est gentil le Théo :D

 **Sarah** : Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas ma seule phobie, je suis assez névrosée comme fille xD Beurk beurk ! Je le sais qu'elle a plus peur de moi mais je n'arrive pas à être rationnelle dans ces moments !

J'adore le papou d'Hermione hihi

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à ma Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XVI : Un plus un...**

 **.**

Hermione avait l'impression de se sentir toute minuscule et toute fragile. Elle frissonnait, et pourtant, cela n'était en rien dû à la fraîcheur du début du mois de décembre...

Autour d'elle, tout le monde semblait heureux. L'atmosphère de Noël était bel et bien présente, partout, des vitrines aux illuminations, aux pulls que portaient les passants londoniens.

Hermione aurait bien voulu profiter elle aussi de l'atmosphère de fête. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Elle avait un grave problème. Problème qui la faisait se sentir minuscule et fragile. Problème qui la faisait frissonner. Problème qu'elle espérait n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir dans quelques heures...

Apercevant enfin une croix verte, quelques mètres plus loin, Hermione accéléra légèrement le pas, et rentra finalement dans la pharmacie quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir, se sentant trembler un peu plus à chaque pas.

« Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais... un test de grossesse, s'il vous plaît. » Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

.

Le pharmacien lui fit un large sourire, avant d'aller chercher ce qu'elle voulait, et elle eut envie de lui arracher les dents. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air de considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle ? Est-ce que ce stupide pharmacien ne voyait pas que la chose qu'elle désirait le plus en ce moment, c'était de rentrer chez elle pour faire ce test, et voir qu'il était négatif ?!

.

Quand ses règles n'étaient pas arrivées, elle ne s'était pas spécialement inquiétée. Cela lui arrivait parfois d'avoir un ou deux jours de retard, et elle avait un dossier important à terminer au travail, qui lui avait causé pas mal de stress, ce qui pouvait expliquer que son corps soit un peu déréglé.

Mais lorsque les jours avaient continué de défiler pour finalement atteindre une semaine, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Étrangement, elle n'avait pas spécialement paniqué en cherchant la formule du test de grossesse. Elle avait choisi de le faire en premier, parce qu'elle était certaine de ne pas être enceinte, et qu'il s'agissait juste d'éliminer une éventualité, afin de découvrir ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec son corps.

Dire qu'elle était tombée de haut en voyant que sa baguette lui indiquait une réponse positive était un euphémisme.

C'était juste un cyclone qui s'était déclenché à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était catastrophée, anéantie et dans sa tête, une seule et unique chose se répétait en boucle : ce n'est pas possible.

Elle s'accorda un moment pour pleurer comme un bébé. Pleurer sur sa stupidité, pleurer sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer un temps trop long dans sa vie, sans qu'une tuile monumentale ne lui tombe dessus. Celle-ci étant quand même le bouquet final dont elle n'avait absolument pas besoin.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que son corps semble ne plus avoir la moindre larme à verser. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs un peu mieux, juste un tout petit peu.

A présent, la jeune femme avait hâte que Drago rentre. Il réagirait et agirait avec un sang-froid qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir, et elle aurait bien besoin de lui pour gérer cette « crise ». Qui après tout, était autant de sa faute que la sienne, puisque lui, tout comme elle, ne pensait pas toujours à lancer le sortilège de protection avant qu'ils fassent l'amour...

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avant même d'avoir vu Hermione. Il sentait une ambiance particulière dans l'appartement, même s'il n'arrivait pas clairement à mettre le doigt sur quoi.

Et quand il trouva la brunette, son cœur fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait clairement pas ne pas voir qu'elle avait pleuré, et visiblement pas qu'un peu, s'il se fiait aux marbrures qui striaient ses joues.

« Hermione ?! Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... »

« Il faut que je te parle. » Dit-elle en semblant faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se mettre de nouveau à pleurer.

Le blond se mit à paniquer intérieurement et à imaginer des tas de choses plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se ruer sur Hermione, l'attraper par les épaules et la sommer de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Au lieu de ça, il la suivit jusque dans leur chambre, et l'observa s'asseoir sur le lit en triturant ses mains.

Lui ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Cela lui semblait totalement impossible de poser ses fesses quelque part. Il était beaucoup trop stressé pour ça. Il voulait juste qu'elle parle, et qu'il sache à propos de quoi il devait se faire des cheveux blancs.

« Je... on... Je... »

« ... »

« Mes règles ont du retard. Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiétée parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Et puis, comme ça tardait vraiment j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et... je suis enceinte. J'ai fait un test sorcier et deux moldus. Il n'y a aucun doute possible ! Je suis enceinte. »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un mélange d'hystérie et de désespoir, et Drago vit de nouveau les larmes briller dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Il s'assit à son tour, profondément choqué.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le prenait pas surprise et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était comme paralysé.

.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir car il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione lui annoncerait de cette manière qu'elle était enceinte. Non pas qu'il se soit penché sur la question mais si on lui avait demandé de se projeter, il n'aurait vu ni larmes, ni hystérie, ni désespoir.

Et elle était là, suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il était soulagé que ce soit au final une bonne nouvelle, mais sa réaction le laissait perplexe.

« Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire plus attention. Il faut toujours lancer le sortilège avant et... Comment on va faire, Drago ? Il faut régler ça au plus vite parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de... »

Drago n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Son cerveau était resté bloqué, et il avait clairement l'impression de ne pas tout suivre, et de ne pas être au même endroit qu'Hermione. Vraiment, pas du tout.

« (... ) et puis... Drago ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « régler le problème » ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne, tant elle lui semblait lointaine.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je veux dire ?! Il va falloir qu'on prenne un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire le nécessaire afin... afin que je ne sois plus enceinte ! »

« Ahhh... »

Finalement Drago se releva, sentant monter en lui une colère indescriptible. Il fallait qu'il se calme et...

« Mais peut-être qu'on a même pas besoin de passer par Sainte-Mangouste ! Comment ça se passe ces choses-là ? Est-ce que je ne pourrais simplement pas prendre une potion. Ce serait plus simple si tu pouvais te la procurer... »

« Me la procurer... » Répeta Drago.

« Et bien, oui! »

« Bien sûr, Granger ! Mais oui, bien sûr. » Répondit le blond qui ne pouvait plus se contenir bien longtemps « Bien sûr que je vais aller te chercher une potion, mais oui, Granger. ET MON AVIS, TU COMPTES ME LE DEMANDER A UN MOMENT DONNE OU CA TE PASSE TOTALEMENT AU-DESSUS DE LA TETE ? »

.

Hermione lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler, ce qu'il aurait bien voulu faire pour de vrai, afin de lui remettre les idées en place.

Et quand elle se remit à parler, la voix tremblotante, il dut enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, pour ne pas avoir un geste très regrettable.

« Ton avis ? Mais…mais... tu... qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir un enfant maintenant ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Un spectateur extérieur aurait probablement trouvé la scène très drôle, tant l'un comme l'autre semblait totalement ahuri par la réaction de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Mais, parce que... parce que ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes trop jeunes enfin, je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans, toi vingt-quatre, on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avant au moins cinq ans et... et puis ça fait ne fait même pas six mois que j'ai commencé à travailler. Je passerai pour quoi moi, si j'annonçais à mes supérieurs que j'attends un enfant. Je ne vais certainement pas détruire tout ce que je n'ai pas encore construit... »

« Non, bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile de détruire ce que tu as déjà construit ! »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione, son Hermione, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, puisse être en train de dire une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? » Bégaya-t-elle. « On ne va tout de même pas...

« Je te suggère de ne pas terminer cette phrase. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais choisir de croire que tu es sous le choc, et que ce fameux choc te fait dire n'importe quoi. Et là, maintenant, je vais m'en aller, avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Je vais aller dormir chez ma mère, et demain, je reviendrai et si tu as retrouvé tes esprits on pourra oublier ces quinze dernières minutes. »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, que ce soit un acquiescement, ou une protestation, il attrapa sa veste, et transplana sans plus attendre.

.

.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, il se fit discret, parce qu'il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Même pas à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de prononcer des paroles cruelles envers Hermione. Elle allait dormir, et demain, elle s'excuserait d'avoir eu un tel comportement, lui dirait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris et il lui pardonnerait, et il pourrait se réjouir.

Chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire maintenant. Elle avait tout gâché !

Parce que certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse cette annonce, il n'avait certes pas prévu d'être père aussi jeune mais il avait toujours su qu'Hermione serait la mère de ses enfants et si leur bébé devait arriver dans quelques mois, comment pouvait-il ne pas être fou de joie... Enfin... il n'était pas exactement fou de joie au moment présent, mais c'était la réaction d'Hermione qui le mettait en rage.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de se débarrasser de leur enfant. « Régler le problème », comme elle avait dit ! Elle considérait leur bébé comme un problème ! Un problème qui se mettrait en travers de sa carrière prometteuse !

Repenser à ces paroles fit monter sa tension, et il se sentit fulminer.

La façon dont elle avait parlé... on aurait dit qu'elle se retrouvait enceinte du premier venu, et pas de celui avec lequel elle partageait sa vie depuis sept ans. Et il ne parvenait pas à faire taire ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Elles se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête, le rendant absolument fou.

Il alla même jusqu'à se pincer, espérant qu'il se réveillerait aux côtés d'Hermione, et qu'il réaliserait qu'il avait juste fait un horrible cauchemar.

Mais il s'agissait bien de la réalité, comme le prouvaient les traces rouges que ses ongles avaient laissées sur son bras.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se convaincre qu'elle avait juste parlé sous le coup de la panique. Elle ne s'y attendait pas plus que lui, c'était certain, et elle avait peut-être pensé qu'il ne serait pas très heureux de la nouvelle

On parlait d'Hermione après tout. Et Hermione avait un grand cœur, elle était sensible. Elle avait beau aimer son travail, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas l'aimer à ce point...

C'était l'explication logique à sa réaction et il allait probablement passer une nuit blanche à se la répéter, avant qu'Hermione, à tête reposée, puisse le lui confirmer.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se rendit à peine compte qu'elle avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte, trop hébétée par le départ soudain de Drago.

Elle n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago avait semblé tellement en colère contre elle, furieux même. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. A un moment donné, elle avait même cru qu'il allait se mettre à la frapper.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il allait réagir comme ça, de manière aussi violente alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut envie de pleurer à nouveau. Comme si le ciel ne lui était pas déjà tombé sur la tête, il fallait en plus que Drago la laisse tomber à un moment où elle avait besoin de lui.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à culpabiliser. Elle n'aurait probablement pas dû le lui dire de cette façon. Elle avait été trop brusque, elle s'en rendait à présent compte… Il avait dû se sentir agressé, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Une petite voix désagréable vint lui souffler que ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais elle préféra la faire taire le plus rapidement possible...

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle détestait se disputer avec Drago, et dormir seule, en sachant que c'était à cause d'une dispute qu'il n'était pas là... c'était une expérience qu'elle n'avait pas envie de renouveler.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il revienne, tout en redoutant ce moment. Parce que force était de constater que c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient aussi fort... Elle voulait tant qu'il franchisse la porte de leur appartement et qu'il vienne la serrer dans ses bras...

Pourtant, quand il finit par arriver aux alentours de onze heures du matin, il n'avait clairement pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait le regard orageux, et ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot, alors qu'il se préparait un café.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans le salon, tasse à la main, et Hermione le suivit, ayant l'impression de vivre un véritable supplice.

.

« Alors ? » Demanda finalement Drago.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu as repris tes esprits ? »

« Je... je... »

« Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Je pensais... j'avais la prétention de penser te connaître par cœur. Je croyais tout savoir sur toi, et je me suis trompé. Je découvrirai toujours de nouvelles choses, mais ce que j'ai appris sur toi hier soir, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le découvrir... »

« ... »

« Sept ans, Hermione ! Ca fait sept ans que nous sommes ensemble ! Sept ans, et pas sept mois ! Et toi tu es là, à parler de notre bébé comme un « problème » qu'il faut régler ! Je... tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. »

Hermione non plus n'avait pas de mots. L'entendre dire « notre bébé » avait été comme un coup dans son estomac. Et Drago se remit à parler, augmentant encore un peu plus son malaise.

« Alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'était juste un moment d'égarement, et que tu as parlé sans réfléchir. »

« ... »

« Hermione ? »

« Je... Drago, il faut être logique ! »

« Logique ! Parce que tu es logique, peut-être ? Je croyais qu'entre nous deux, c'était moi la personne la plus égoïste, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis trompé. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu es enceinte, et la première chose à laquelle tu as pensé, c'est à ton travail. Tu places ton travail avant tout ! Avant notre enfant ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu considères peut-être ce que tu as dans le ventre comme un problème, mais moi je le considère comme notre bébé. Et je ne veux pas avoir l'air de te poser un ultimatum, mais si tu veux vraiment ne pas le garder, alors... alors nous deux, ce sera terminé, parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que toi à moins de te faire du mal. »

« Drago... s'il te plaît... essaye de comprendre... »

« Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Sept ans qu'on est ensemble, on travaille, tous les deux, on a un niveau de vie plus que convenable ! Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas être heureux que tu sois enceinte ? A moins que tu m'aies menti quand tu disais vouloir des enfants un jour ? »

« Un jour, Drago ! » Répondit-t-elle d'une voix faible « Un jour, plus tard, quand j'aurais trente ans ! »

« MAIS PUTAIN HERMIONE ! Tu sais parfaitement que tout n'est pas tracé à l'avance dans la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, par Merlin ? »

« ... »

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me décevoir à ce point, Hermione. Tu me dégoûtes ! »

.

OoO

.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent un véritable cauchemar pour Hermione. Non seulement, Drago l'avait quitté, mais en plus, elle semblait s'être mis tout le monde à dos. Ses amis avaient appris la nouvelle et ils s'étaient tous rangé du côté du blond. Harry et Ginny – qui étaient sur le point de devenir parents – avaient très mal pris la chose et n'avaient pas voulu entendre ce qu'ils appelaient des « excuses douteuses ». Harry avait dit qu'il refusait de la consoler de quoi que ce soit, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. George l'avait traitée d'égoïste, et même Luna lui avait jeté un regard mêlé de déception et de dégoût, qui l'avait fait pleurer pendant des heures.

Même Ron, qui détestait toujours autant Drago, avait admis du bout des lèvres qu'il comprenait sa réaction et que la sienne n'était pas normale, et il avait prononcé des paroles qui la hantaient toujours, plusieurs jours après.

« Si tu vas jusqu'au bout de ton idée stupide, non seulement tu vas perdre Malefoy, mais tu vas te perdre toi aussi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ton enfant. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de tes futurs enfants avec la fouine, que tu n'as jamais pensé à quoi ils pourraient bien ressembler. Si tu ne gardes pas celui-là, tu ne pourras jamais en avoir d'autre, et je serais prêt à parier l'intégralité de mon compte en banque que tu le regretteras à peine une minute après l'avoir fait. »

Elle y repensait encore, alors qu'elle se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre, en sous-vêtements. Son ventre était si plat que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qui était très ironique, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été aussi plat auparavant. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait perdu l'appétit.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Drago ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et elle savait très bien comment il fonctionnait. Il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle garde cet enfant juste pour le garder lui. Il voudrait qu'elle le veuille.

Et dans l'absolu elle en voulait, mais juste... pas maintenant.

* * *

Mouhahahahahahahah, c'est la crise chez les Malefoy-Granger niark niark. Je suis sûre que vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir, celle-là. Je me demande qui vous détestez le plus, Hermione, ou moi ? xDDD

Et comme ma chère bêta me l'a fait remarquer, dans Envers et contre eux, Hermione dit à un moment que jamais elle ne ferait passer sa carrière avant ses enfants... oui, elle l'a dit, et elle le pensait, quand elle avait 17 ans, qu'elle était jeune et insouciante, et surtout, beaucoup moins nevrosée.

Enfin, que va-t-elle faire pour rattraper le coup ? est-ce rattrapable, d'ailleurs ? Il vous faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir hihi

Une review et vous pourrez consoler Drago !

Bisous Bisouuuus


	17. Episode XVII

Bonsoir ! Il est passé minuit pour vous, mais pas encore pour moi, mais tout de même, je m'excuse. Encore plus pour ceux ne me suivant pas sur FB ou n'ayant pas été sur FB ce soir, et qui n'ont donc pas vu mon message. J'étais au bb sitting depuis 18h30… pas chez moi bien sûr (en vrai je ne bb sitte quasiment jamais chez moi ahah), je suis partie avec tout mon attirail : pc, tablette, téléphone pour faire des trucs genre rédiger cette note d'auteur, à l'avance, mais bien évidemment, en grosse boulette internationale, j'ai oublié mes chargeurs… j'ai eu le temps de terminer mes rars anonymes avant que le reste de batterie du pc ne parte et puis je me suis retrouvée à court de batterie sur l'ipad et l'iphone. Breffons.

Je ne pensais pas que l'épisode précédent susciterais un tel débat sur l'avortement ! Franchement, je ne m'étais pas imaginée que vous feriez une sorte de fixette là-dessus alors qu'il n'y pas débat à avoir (cf mes réponses aux reviews pour les reviews concernées).

Par contre ce qui m'a fait un peu bondir chez certaines d'entre vous c'est la pancarte « oui je suis féministe alors Hermione a trop raison. » Oui c'est son corps, c'est elle la principale concernée, mais un bébé ça se fait à deux. Et le féminisme ca veut dire égalité, pas la femme a la priorité sur l'homme… donc Drago a autant son mot à dire qu'elle, et le même poid décisionnaire (parce qu'ils sont un couple depuis longtemps, je le rappelle, c'est pas comme si c'était le premier venu).

Anyway, je vous laisse avec la suite.

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kendy** : mouhahahahahahah, mais je ne suis pas censée être gentille voyons :D

 **Guest (1) :** "Presque" autant impliqué... non mais je rêve... en quoi est-ce qu'il "presque" autant impliqué. Il l'est AUTANT point !

Pour les amis... je suis d'accord et pas d'accord avec toi. Parce que justement les vrai amis, ils doivent se mêler de ce genre de chose, et être capable de te dire quand tu fais une connerie.

Après il y a la manière... presque personne n'en a parlé, mais pour le coup, à mon opinion, Ron a une vraie réaction d'ami. Il n'est pas aussi extrême et stupide dans un sens, que les autres, mais il lui dit les choses...

 **Guest (2)** : Euh, oui, sauf que là n'est pas la question. Ils ne sont ni rétrogrades, ni contre l'avortement. Ils n'ont pas ces réactions parce qu'Hermione veut avorter. Ils ont cette réaction parce qu'elle prend cette décision seule, sans réfléchir, alors qu'à côté elle leur dit qu'elle veut des enfants. Ce qui est totalement différent.

 **Lu** : Donc parce que c'est ton corps le bébé n'est donc qu'à toi, et pas au père ? C'est ça ? Eh bien tout les pères du monde seront ravis de le savoir. Drago le premier. Je ne savais pas qu'on devenait père une fois l'enfant né, et qu'avant ces messieurs n'avaient pas leur mot à dire...

 **Nola** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **Lys** : Hum... je peux comprendre ta réaction fasse a Drago quand tu dis qu'il ne t'as pas habtuée à ça mais "il n'a pas chercher à comprendre, expliquer calmement sont point de vue". Quid de la réaction d'Hermione ? mets toi à sa place (à Drago), comment garder son sang froid dans ce cas de figure ? C'est tout de même compliqué !

Ensuite, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi toi et certaines autres lectrices faites une fixette sur l'avortement. les amis d'Hermione ne sont pas rétrograde. Ils n'ont pas cette réaction parce qu'ils sont contre l'avortement. Et si, justement, c'est leur vie, parce qu'Hermione fait partie de leur vie et qu'elle leur dit et répète qu'elle veut des enfants avec Drago. Ils savent qu'elle fait n'importe quoi, que cette décision sort d'on ne sait où. Ils n'auraient pas du réagir comme ça, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas une réaction basée sur le fait qu'ils sont contre l'avortement !

 **Sido** : L'épilogue d'envers et contre eux devrait te donner des indications non ? hihi

 **Sarah** : Quoi ? C'est bien les cliffy, non ? mouhahah.

Regression est assez spécial, oui, mais il est cool, même si certaines scènes m'ont vraiment fait flipper ! Emma est au top of course, et son personnage est intéressant, elle n'avait jamais eu de rôle comme ça avant ^^

xDDDD c'est drôle que tu parles des ballons à l'hélium. Une de mes petites en avait eu un à une fête il y a genre deux semaines et il y a trois jours, elle n'en voulait plus donc elle a voulu le jeter. Donc je l'ai pris et je leur ai parlé après avoir aspiré l'hélium... mon dieu que c'était drôle ahah

 **Uma** : Tu ne penses pas qu'Hermione est égoïste aussi dans un sens. Elle a pris la décision toute seule, sans rien lui demander, sans en discuter avec lui...

 **Ayano** : roooooh mais noooooon, il ne fait pas pleurer voyons ! Au moins tu as plus saisi ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes que certains autre lecteurs !

 **Juju** : ahah, tu verras bien :D

 **Myriam** : Tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Enjoy :)

 **Fidjy** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ca chapitre te plaira

 **Trinita Dark** : ahah, tes doigts sont paralysés ? xDDD elle est juste là, la suite :)

 **titasbks** : Ahah, ça, c'est une grosse dispute... Donc si tu tombes enceinte, le papa n'aura pas son mot à dire ? Sympa...

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, ça, c'est sur, on ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça, comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

 **Aventure** : Mais justement, il n'y a pas de décision, et cette sensation erronée comme tu dis, c'est quand même elle qui la créee. Mais ta review m'a quand même fait réalise que Luna c'était un peu trop, elle aurait plus dû avoir une réaction du type de Ron... arf

 **CindySB** : Tout à fait, il faut bien des hauts et des bas dans une relation ! Là, c'est un sacré bas ahah. Réponse a ta question dans le chapitre.

 **Cecile** : mouhahahahah, je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis une grosse chochotte en ce qui concerne les thriller, donc si tu n'es pas comme moi, je pense que tu penseras que je suis cinglée, en voyant Regression xD

 **Maaaaaaaags** : Les reviews servent toujours, surtout si tu as des remarques particulières à faire. effectivement, après coup je ne peux rien changer, mais c'est toujours utile ! Voici la suite :)

 **Guest (3)** : Well... no one has translated my fiction as fa as I know so no... but don't you think there is enough choices of english fiction ?! And how did you manage to get there, on my french fic when you actually don't read english. It's a bit weird, isn't it !  
I do read fanfiction in english as well because I'm fluent in english and there is so much fantastic dramione ! Don't waste your time on the French side

 **gabrielle** : ahah, pas de bol, je suis actuellement en train de babysitter, sans wifi xD

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XVII : Une décision qui change une vie**

 **.**

Drago trempa ses lèvres dans son verre, et se tourna une demi-seconde après, fusillant Blaise du regard.

Il venait de se servir un verre de whisky. Pas d'eau.

« La métamorphose des liquides était ce que je préférais à Poudlard. » Fit le noir.

« De quoi je me mêle ! » Grinça Drago.

« De ta santé. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de se mettre à l'alcool à dix heures du matin. »

« La femme que j'aime se révèle être une garce sans cœur, je crois que j'ai le droit de boire. »

« Granger n'est pas une garce sans cœur ! »

« Arrête de la défendre ! »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il y a de la concurrence pour le titre de parrain, si je prends sa défense, elle ne pourra pas me le refuser. »

« Parrain de quoi ? D'un enfant qui n'existe peut-être déjà plus ! Elle n'en veut pas !

« Elle en veut ! C'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas, et au lieu de lui crier dessus, et de la quitter, tu aurais pu l'aider à s'en apercevoir ! »

« Arrête avec tes discours tous beaux tous roses. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne l'as pas entendue ! »

« Tu m'as tout raconté dix fois au moins. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait sept ans que tu es avec elle, je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment elle fonctionne quand même ! »

« Tu ne... »

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle est psychorigide. Que tout est bien organisé dans sa tête comme elle le veut. Et ça, c'est une perturbation trop importante. »

« Et je suis censé faire quoi ? »

« Ne pas lui crier dessus ! Ne pas la quitter ! Tu ne lui as laissé qu'une soirée pour se remettre du choc, et tu es revenu tout énervé. A ta place, je serais revenu avec un faux bébé vous ressemblant à tous les deux, et je... »

« Tu as vraiment des idées stupides parfois. »

« Mes idées ne sont pas stupides. Tu as saisi l'idée. »

« Ce que toi tu n'as pas saisi, c'est ce que ça fait, d'avoir la future mère de tes enfants qui t'annonce que justement, elle ne veut pas dudit enfant. Imagine ! Imagine ce que ça te ferait si Daphné te faisait le même coup, hein ? » Explosa Drago.

« Je sais, mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Elle ne le considère même pas comme un bébé, mais comme un « problème ». Que ce « problème » porte son ADN et le mien, ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. »

.

En face de lui, Blaise soupira, et Drago devina qu'il devait être plus que pénible, à ressasser encore et encore les mêmes choses. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser, et malgré les efforts déployés par Blaise pour qu'il se calme, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était déçu, triste, en colère... et la rancœur devenait de plus en plus tenace.

Blaise lui disait de décolérer, d'aller voir Hermione et de la convaincre mais il s'y refusait.

Il n'arriverait pas à être calme si elle continuait de marteler les mêmes choses. Le fait même d'avoir à la convaincre de garder leur enfant lui semblait quelque chose d'invraisemblable...

Et il détestait l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Parce que malgré tout, il continuait d'aimer Hermione. Elle avait beau se comporter d'une manière si détachée, cruelle et sans cœur, il ne parvenait pas à cesser de l'aimer. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu. Que ça aurait été un soulagement de pouvoir la maudire de tout son cœur, en en pensant chaque syllabe. Ce qu'il se passait-là était encore plus douloureux. Elle lui brisait le cœur, elle l'écrasait, et lui faisait regretter d'avoir pu tomber un jour amoureux d'elle...

.

OoO

.

Hermione était concentrée sur son rapport, lorsque sans prévenir, une goutte tomba sur son travail. Puis une deuxième, et une troisième...

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas la première crise de larmes qui la prenait sans prévenir, mais elle trouvait cela toujours aussi agaçant, et elle peinait à donner le change, et faire comme si tout allait bien dans sa vie.

Parce que tout n'allait pas bien dans sa vie. Bien au contraire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi malheureuse de toute sa vie. Drago lui manquait tellement. Tous les soirs, elle se couchait dans son lit vide et songeait qu'elle était abandonnée de tout. Drago, ses amis, ses parents... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation cauchemardesque. Elle avait voulu croire, naïvement, que les choses allaient se tasser, mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Et que personne ne souhaitait s'impliquer pour l'aider. Non, elle était juste la méchante Hermione, que personne ne voulait comprendre.

.

A dix-sept heures tapantes, et contrairement à son habitude – elle qui restait toujours plus tard au bureau – elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, d'enfiler son manteau, et quitta le ministère le plus vite possible.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, elle arrivait à sa destination, non sans avoir été victime d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, pendant le trajet.

Elle savait parfaitement que son visage reflétait le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Cependant, la psychomage ne dit rien, et laissa Hermione s'installer, avant de parler.

« Je suis assez surprise de vous voir, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Hermione voyait toujours sa psychomage, mais leurs rendez-vous étaient plus espacés. Elles se voyaient tous les mois et demi environ, et même si elles avaient toujours des choses à travailler ensemble, elles n'avaient plus besoin d'une fréquence de rendez-vous aussi soutenue qu'avant.

Néanmoins, se sentant si mal et proche de craquer, Hermione n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Sa psychomage serait capable de l'écouter, chose que ses proches ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire. Elle avait donc pris un rendez-vous en urgence l'attendant et le redoutant avec la même intensité.

« Tout. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Tout va mal. »

Elle n'eut même pas besoin que la psychomage lui pose une nouvelle question. D'elle-même, elle se mit à vider son sac, débitant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans se soucier des sanglots qui lui coupaient parfois la parole. Elle avait vite appris à ne pas être gênée devant elle, car quoi qu'il se passe, l'expression et l'attitude de la psychomage ne changeait pas.

Cette dernière la laissa exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et laissa passer deux bonnes minutes de silence après qu'elle ait terminé, comme si elle voulait être sûre que la brunette n'avait rien à rajouter.

.

« Comment auriez-vous voulu que Drago réagisse ? »

Hermione sentit qu'elle arborait une expression stupide qui ne devait pas lui ressembler. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais elle était toujours aussi surprise parfois, par les questions de la psychomage, qui semblaient arriver de nulle part. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce genre de questions.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ma question est simple, Hermione. Comment auriez-vous voulu qu'il réagisse quand vous lui avez annoncé cette grossesse ? »

« ... »

« Je vous connais Hermione. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous nous côtoyons et mon métier fait que j'arrive très vite à connaître les gens. Votre travail et votre carrière comptent énormément pour vous, c'est vrai, mais vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme. Vous avez sacrifié votre dernière année d'étude pour suivre Harry dans un périple qui semblait au départ voué à l'échec. Alors ne me faites pas croire que vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant, juste parce que vous venez d'être embauchée et que cela nuirait soi-disant à votre travail. Est-ce que le fait de ne pas faire votre dernière année comme les autres vous a mis en position de faiblesse ? N'avez-vous pas terminé avec les meilleures notes depuis des générations ? Est-ce que vos professeurs vous ont considérée autrement ? Au final, n'avez-vous pas été plus forte que les autres ? »

Hermione eut envie de nier, de dire que ce n'était pas comparable, parce que ça ne l'était pas, mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas formuler la phrase à la voix haute. Même en le disant dans sa tête, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Et si Drago lui avait dit ça, qu'aurait-elle répondu ? Probablement qu'Harry avait eu besoin d'elle, ce qui l'aurait mis encore plus en colère.

« Comment auriez-vous voulu que Drago réagisse ? » Demanda-elle encore une fois.

« Pas comme ça... » Murmura finalement Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire. »

« Je ne sais pas. La manière dont il parlait... c'était comme si, comme s'il était prêt. Et je... je... »

« Vous vouliez qu'il partage vos doutes, vos peurs... que vous hésitiez ensemble sur la marche à suivre. »

Honteuse, Hermione hocha la tête, l'entendre dire comme ça lui faisait réaliser que Drago avait eu raison quand il l'avait traitée d'égoïste.

« Son assurance n'aurait-elle pas dû au contraire vous rassurer? »

« Ca m'a fait encore plus peur. » Avoua Hermione « C'était comme s'il savait déjà comment faire alors que moi... je n'en ai aucune idée. »

.

OoO

.

Drago était occupé depuis de longues heures à lire des analyses de potions, et sentait un mal de tête poindre. Il n'aimait pas cette partie de son métier, mais il était bien obligé de s'y plier. Et ces lectures prenaient encore plus de temps en ce moment, car son esprit était préoccupé, encore et toujours par la même chose.

Il poussa un énième soupir, et était sur le point de se lever, pour aller se faire un café, lorsque trois petits coups retentirent sur la porte.

« Oui, entrez. » Répondit-il.

.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit Hermione rentrer dans son bureau, et fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle fuyait son regard, et il remarqua tout de suite ses lèvres qu'elle s'était mordue jusqu'au sang, et ses ongles rongés.

Elle fuyait son regard, et il voyait ses yeux remplis de larmes. Si elle lui annonçait qu'elle l'avait fait... il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Mal. Très, très mal.

« Je te demande pardon. » Balbutia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ferma les yeux. Ne pouvant pas supporter de la regarder. Comment osait-elle venir le voir ?! Jamais ! Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner une chose pareille.

« J'ai juste... si peur... je ne suis pas préparée à ça. Dans ma tête, j'aurais eu le temps d'apprendre comment faire pour être une mère. J'aurais vu Ginny faire, j'aurais lu, j'aurais demandé à plein de gens avant qu'on décide d'avoir un bébé. Je pensais avoir plein de temps devant moi et là, c'est... je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire. »

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux, alors que les paroles d'Hermione faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau. Et il la vit, là, en larmes et il dut résister contre cette envie de se précipiter contre elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Aimer rendait décidément beaucoup trop faible.

« Tu as... tu n'as pas... le bébé est toujours là ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, et le blond sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en lui.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi, et tu as l'air si sûr de toi. Même si je ne t'ai pas permis de le montrer, je suis sûre que tu es content que je sois enceinte, alors que moi, je ne peux pas être heureuse, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça arrive et j'ai tellement peur Drago... Et je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de tout ce que j'ai dit et je ne sais pas comment faire pour tout effacer. Je ne veux pas te perdre Drago, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes mais je ne veux pas d'un bébé maintenant si je dois être une mauvaise mère. »

Sa voix se brisa, et Drago n'y tint plus. Il se précipita sur elle, et une seconde plus tard, il la tenait enfin dans ses bras.

Son corps réagit instantanément à ce contact, et il se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, tout le temps, et surtout, à quel point il l'aimait. Oh, il avait tellement envie de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il avait d'ores et déjà du mal à le faire.

« Tu ne seras pas une mauvaise mère, mon cœur. Tu seras la meilleure. Je vais t'acheter tous les livres que tu voudras... »

« On a même pas de chambre... » Répondit Hermione en sanglotant.

« Mais ce n'est rien ça. On a tout le temps. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord. Tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien. Je vais chercher une grande maison, avec plein de place, et un jardin et tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit bien. »

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi serein ? »

« Parce que je suis heureux. Et que j'ai confiance en nous. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne réussisse pas. On est pas plus bête que les autres. Et puis... merde Hermione, on va avoir un bébé ! Tu te rends compte ! Un bébé. »

Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte, non, mais Drago était là, et il allait l'aider, et tout se passerait bien.

.

OoO

.

« J'espère que personne ne va nous voir. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans les journaux, et que tout le monde le sache. »

« Je pense qu'on a pas trop à s'en faire. Le monde est tourné vers Potter et Ginny… son ventre est voyant, lui. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et continua de marcher. C'était son premier rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste, celui qui allait rendre les choses officielles. C'était Drago qui s'en était chargé. Comme il se chargeait de tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la grossesse. Il avait acheté des livres à Hermione, il avait commencé à faire des repérages sur le marché immobilier et s'était occupé de se renseigner sur les aliments qu'Hermione pouvait ou ne pouvait pas manger.

La jeune femme était d'ailleurs tombée des nues lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé cela : elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il y avait des aliments interdits aux femmes enceintes... comme quoi, elle ne devait pas spécialement écouter quand Ginny lui parlait.

Prévoyant, Drago avait également fait un stock de potions contre les nausées et autres désagréments de la grossesse. Hermione n'en avait pas pour l'instant, mais il s'agissait là de sa plus grande hantise. Il était hors de question que ce genre de petites choses désagréables l'empêche d'aller au travail, et surtout, de faire son travail correctement.

Et surtout, le blond avait accroché un calendrier magique, qui décomptait les jours jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur bébé. C'était bien évidemment une date approximative, puisqu'il fallait attendre le rendez-vous à la maternité pour avoir une date plus concrète, mais ce calendrier stressait énormément Hermione. Mais elle se gardait bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait déjà bien gâché le bonheur de Drago, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à continuer dans cette lancée.

.

La jeune femme ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là du fonctionnement normal, ou si Drago avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais toujours est-il qu'elle s'attendait à attendre dans une salle d'attente remplie de femmes au ventre rebondi, et qu'il n'en fut pas le cas. Ils frappèrent juste à la porte de la gynécomage, qui leur permit d'entrer.

La gynécomage habituelle d'Hermione n'était pas spécialisée dans les grossesses, et Drago avait insisté pour qu'ils en choisissent une qui dépendait du service de la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione avait accepté, d'une part parce qu'elle devait bien ça au blond, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle s'en trouvait également rassurée. Elle se sentait tellement à côté de la plaque qu'elle préférait consulter quelqu'un qui saurait répondre à ses questions, même les plus idiotes.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. Installez-vous. Je me présente, je suis le docteur Landley. »

Ils se serrèrent tous la main, avant de s'asseoir et de laisser la gynécomage reprendre la parole.

« Alors, dites-moi tout ! Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?"

Hermione se demanda un instant si elle était stupide, avant de se rattraper : ils auraient très bien pu venir consulter parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant ou pour avoir des renseignements quelconques.

« Nous sommes enceinte !" Annonça Drago, avant de se reprendre. « Enfin... Hermione est enceinte. »

« Mes félicitations. Vous avez fait un test de grossesse je suppose ?"

« Oui. » Répondit Hermione « Un sorcier, et deux moldus. »

« Eh bien. » Fit la médicomage en riant « C'est que vous vouliez vraiment en être sûre. »

« Hum…pas exactement... »

Un léger malaise se mit à flotter dans la pièce, et la gynécomage sembla comprendre quelque chose.

« C'est un bébé surprise ? »

« Oui. Nous... on ne s'y attendait pas. »

« Vos rapports étaient protégés ? »

« Oui… mais nous avons été un peu négligents. »

« Je vois. Nous allons passer dans la pièce d'à côté, si vous le voulez bien. Vous pouvez venir, Monsieur Malefoy. » Fit Mrs Landley, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

.

Ils passèrent dans la salle de consultation, et Hermione dut s'allonger sur la table spécialisée, après avoir enlevé son pull, et remonté son tee-shirt, pour dévoiler son ventre. Il était toujours très plat, mais Hermione pouvait à présent voir un minuscule renflement.

La gynécomage pointa sa baguette sur son ventre, et murmura une série de formules à voix basse. Il se passa quelques minutes, avant qu'elle n'annonce :

« Vous êtes enceinte de six semaines et demie. Félicitations ! »

Drago lui serra la main, et elle jeta un regard vers lui. Il rayonnait, ne pouvant cacher son sourire. L'entendre de la bouche de la gynécomage rendait les choses bel et bien réelles.

« On peut le voir ? » Demanda Drago qui semblait ne plus y tenir. « On peut voir notre bébé ? »

« Je me demandais qui allait demander en premier. » Fit la gynécomage d'un air espiègle

Elle attrapa un tube rempli de gel qu'elle étala sur le ventre d'Hermione, avant de pointer de nouveau sa baguette sur ce dernier.

« Regardez ici. » Dit-elle ensuite, en indiquant le grand espace blanc, sur le mur juste à côté de la table d'auscultation.

Drago et Hermione fixèrent le mur, qui ne resta pas blanc très longtemps. Une image apparut très rapidement, et Drago broya presque la main de la brunette. Ils ne distinguaient pas grand-chose en soit, mais ils savaient qu'il s'agissait là de leur bébé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à battre fort, très fort. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trouverait cet instant aussi émouvant, avant de le vivre. Et s'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de le cacher, elle voyait que Drago avait les larmes aux yeux.

« On va avoir un bébé... » Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Cette simple petite phrase signifiait beaucoup, et le blond laissa une larme traîtresse s'échapper de ses yeux, alors qu'il lui répondait :

« Oui, ma belle. On va avoir un bébé... »

* * *

Voilàààààààà tout s'arrange. Je suis certaine que vous voulez construire un autel à Blaise, là tout de suite. Ouais, il est parfait, on sait, mais attention, Daphné est là.

Quelqu'un d'entre vous avaient deviné qu'elle aurait besoin de sa psychomage. Et d'autres avaient bien compris qu'elle garderait finalement le bébé, puisque rappellez-vous, dans l'épilogue d'envers et contre eux, Cassie et James font leur entrée à Poudlard la même année, et comme Ginny est enceinte… CQFD xD

Sur ce, je vais aller me coucher, j'attend vos avis !

Bisous Bisous


	18. Épisode XVIII

**Bonjour bonjour**! J'espère que vous allez bien. Avant toute chose JE M'EXCUSE SI LA MISE EN PAGE EST ÉTRANGE. Je suis en France pour un long weekend end et je poste depuis mon iPad donc c'est pas tip top surtout que je n'ai pas de clavier.

Anyway, je ne vous ai pas raconté mais dimanche dernier je suis aller a l'avant première de Steve Jobs j'ai revu ma Kate Winslet adore et elle était tellement magnifique ahhhhhh et j'ai fait une photo avec Michael Fassbender... Oui je sais... Pardon.

Breffons' j'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui sont en vacances comme moi en profite et pour les autre : COURAGE !

je vous laisse avec nos tourtereaux et leur futur bébé hihi

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est moi, le reste est a **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mrjfs** : oh non ne t'en fait pas je ne le prendrais pas mal ! Tu as tout à fait le droit de ressentir ça hein, ça m'embête un peu que tu trouves que leur histoire est trop parfaite quand même parce qu'ils ont traversés pas mal d'épreuves ! Alors oui ça ne dure pas plus d'un chapitre mais rappelle toi que que ce sont des **épisodes,** si c'était une "vraie" fic bien entendu que ça prendrait plus de temps mais la je fais déjà durer les choses plus que je ne l'avais prévu alors...

euh aller voir ailleurs par contre non, c'est ça la beauté de leur histoire justement

 **Ninaudienne** : hihi oui, tout est bien qui finit bien

 **Julie** : oui je comprends mais comme je l'ai dit a d'autre si ça avait été une vraie longue fic les choses auraient pris plus de temps mais la je vais à l'essentiel pour vous montrer les différents événement qui ont jalonnés leur vie.

drago ne s'excusera pas parce qu'il trouve sa reaction légitime...

 **Émilie** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ces deux fics. J'ai changé le nombre d'années dans l'épilogue pour coller avec les dates que je voulais pour les enfants. Je voulais qu'hermione tombe enceinte des la fin de ses études donc à 25ans (sachant que je savais qu'elle allait se réorienter). Ah ah les severus/hermione personne je ne peux pas xD

 **Renata** : hehe je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

Sarah : mais ouiiiiiii c'est le meilleur le Blaisounet hehe. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

 **Sido** : ahahah peut être peut être mais pas sûre hihi

 **Cécile** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **Kendy** : mouhahahahahaha tu me fais rire avec Blaisounet l'homme de ta vie hihi

 **guest** (1) : ahhhh ouki j'avais pas compris ça comme ça ^^

 **uma** : ahah oui tout est bien qui finit bien !

 **Ayano** : ohhhhh je suis ravie que ça t'ai émue ! Drago est le meilleur :D j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! La voici

 **Fidjy** : mais c'est l'homme parfait que veux tu :p

 **cindySB** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu

 **RoseNoire** : merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir :D

 **LuluMalfoy :** hehe moi je voudrais un Blaise ET un Drago :p

 **mok** : oups j'avais même pas vu que j'avais oublié de mettre le lien... Je suis un boulet ! Ahah c'est pas encore pour tout de suite le chapitre ou je me suis fait pleurer mais en effet il y a des chances que tu pleures aussi hihi. Je pense aussi que l'avortement c'est au cas par cas je ne peux pas être catégorique la dessus mais par contre le fait qu'on ai ce droit c'est tout à fait normal et si on ne l'avait pas je me battrai pour !

 **Médusa** : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait plaisir. Ne te sens pas mal a l'aise a faire des suggestions ou des remarques, personne je trouve ça très utile ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! A bientôt

 **meatForMe** : ouiiiiiii tout est bien qui fini bien hihi

Felicia : Nooooon ne pleure pas voyons ! Ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas

 **.**

 **Merci a ma Stephanie**

* * *

 **Episode XVIIIFille ou garçon ?**

La première chose que vit Drago en arrivant à la maternité, fut la tête de Potter. Une tête qui le fit mourir de rire, tant il semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et le blond se jura que lorsque son tour viendrait, dans quelques mois, il ne serait certainement pas comme ça. L'expression de Potter risquait de rester gravée dans sa mémoire pour un certain temps. Voire pour toujours.

A ses côtés, Hermione n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle, mais émouvant. Certes. Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. D'une part parce que Potter était comme son frère. D'autre part à cause des hormones.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama l'ancien Gryffondor, en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras « Je suis papa ! Je suis papa ! Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il est si petit ! »

« Il ? » Questionna Hermione, des trémolos dans la voix.

Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas souhaité connaître le sexe de leur enfant, ce que Drago et Hermione trouvaient totalement ahurissant. Il leur restait encore deux semaines avant la prochaine échographie, durant laquelle ils pourraient enfin savoir si leur bébé était une fille ou un garçon, et très concrètement, ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre et ne comprenaient pas comment Harry et Ginny avaient fait pour rester sans savoir.

« Oui. C'est un garçon. Il s'appelle James. »

« Oh Harry ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Je suis tante, je n'y crois pas !»

« Moi non plus... » Répondit Harry « Moi non plus je n'y crois pas. »

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda la brunette. »

« Par là. Ginny va être contente de vous voir. Vous êtes les premiers. Enfin, en enlevant Molly bien évidemment. J'ai cru qu'on allait tous mourir étouffés. »

Drago retint un ricanement. Il n'était pas étonné. Même si lui aussi avait failli finir étouffé. Mais pas de la même façon. Le père d'Hermione avait parfois du mal à retenir ses pulsions, et même s'il jurait être heureux de devenir grand-père, si Hermione avait pu tomber enceinte magiquement, sans qu'aucun rapport sexuel ait été requis, alors, il aurait été plus que ravi.

Ils suivirent Harry dans un dédale de couloirs, et Drago se demanda pendant un instant si le Survivant n'avait pas oublié où se trouvait la chambre de Ginny, ce qui – vu son état – n'aurait pas été spécialement étonnant. Mais finalement, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un énième couloir, Harry s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, les laissant finalement rentrer.

La rouquine se tenait dans l'unique lit immense de la pièce, et elle semblait étrangement en forme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'accoucher.

« Merci Merlin. » Soupira-t-elle en voyant qui venait lui rendre visite « Si maman avait franchi le seuil de cette porte, je jure que je n'aurais pas pu répondre de mes actes. Est-ce qu'elle va être aussi insupportable tout le temps ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, Weaslette ?! C'est ta mère, pas la nôtre. On est venu voir le bébé, pas t'entendre te plaindre ! »

« Drago ! » Reprocha Hermione.

« Quoi ? J'attends ce moment depuis que je sais qu'ils vont avoir un bébé. Laissez-moi le voir, que je puisse savoir de quoi je vais pouvoir me moquer. »

« Si tu te moques de mon bébé, de quelque façon que ce soit, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir naître le tien ! » Répliqua Ginny d'une voix tranchante.

Drago haussa un sourcil, et ricana. Il ne s'appelait pas Blaise Zabini. Ce genre de menaces ridicules ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il s'approcha de la rouquine, qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, et approcha une main du petit bonnet. Il s'attendait à ce que Ginny fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Probablement parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait déçu, et qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer ça.

« Quoi ? Mais... il n'est même pas roux ! »

« Drago ! Tu es insupportable ! » Fit Hermione « Pousse-toi, laisse-moi le voir... Coucou toi. »

D'un regard, elle demanda l'autorisation à Ginny, qui lui tendit le nouveau-né sans hésiter. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le cala tout contre elle, comme il fallait, tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, et comprirent qu'ils venaient tous les deux de penser la même chose : la jeune femme n'avait aucune raison de douter, et d'avoir peur de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec son bébé, parce qu'elle avait visiblement ça en elle. Et en voyant comment elle regardait le petit James, qui n'était même pas son propre enfant, Drago avait plus qu'hâte que leur tour arrive. Il rêvait de voir le regard qu'elle poserait sur leur bébé à tous les deux...

OoO

« Entrez ! » Fit Hermione après que des coups eurent été frappés à la porte.

Elle releva la tête, et sa nuque craqua bruyamment. Elle grimaça en la massant légèrement, agacée de voir que son visiteur n'était autre que le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu penchée sur ce bureau ? »

« Je travaille. » Répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

« Comme tout le monde – du moins, j'ose l'espérer – au sein du Ministère. Pourtant, je serais prêt à parier que les nuques de tes collègues ne craquent pas de la sorte. »

« Sauf votre respect, Kingsley, vous êtes mon patron. Pas mon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remarques ! Ni que vous m'apportiez des sandwichs tous les midis ! » Dit-elle en avisant ce qu'il tenait dans la main. « Je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

« Avec une tête dure comme la tienne, je ne pense certainement pas que tu es en sucre. » Répondit Kinsgley, en posant néanmoins le sandwich sur la table.

Elle n'avait pas faim, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout simplement dû oublier d'avoir faim. Il était quatorze heure trente. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, comme souvent quand elle était au travail. Et si d'ordinaire, elle se fichait bien de sauter un repas à moins d'être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, elle ne pouvait à présent plus se permettre d'atteindre ce stade pour se remplir le ventre. Parce qu'elle n'était plus la seule à avoir besoin d'énergie. Si elle ne mangeait pas, c'était aussi son bébé qui en souffrirait.

Néanmoins, son orgueil l'empêchait de toucher au sandwich tant que Kingsley serait toujours dans la pièce.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit, Hermione, j'espère que tu le sais. Tu n'es pas la première employée du Ministère à être enceinte, et nous savons pertinemment que ça n'altère en rien tes capacités à travailler correctement. »

« Vous devriez cesser d'écouter tout ce que raconte Harry. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes si tard au Ministère ? J'ai demandé à Stanton. Il me dit que tu finis toujours ton travail en temps et en heure, et même parfois avant l'heure... »

« Je ne fais rien de mal. Je ne pense donc pas que ça vous regarde. »

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle oserait un jour parler de la sorte au Ministre de la Magie, qu'elle le connaisse personnellement ou non, n'y changeait rien. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire cracher le morceau, parce que ce qu'elle faisait le soir, quand elle était censée avoir fini, personne ne devait le savoir. Parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était censée faire...

Elle travaillait sur un projet de loi... son propre projet de loi, qu'elle comptait bien soumettre, dès qu'elle aurait gravi un peu les échelons et qu'elle aurait un poste plus important. Cette loi, elle en rêvait secrètement depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, pour être honnête, et qu'elle avait réellement pris conscience des conditions de vie des elfes de maison. Elle ne proposerait certainement pas cette loi avant des années, mais en commençant à travailler dessus maintenant, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle serait absolument parfaite, quand serait venu le temps de la soumettre et de la défendre. Et elle aurait du travail pour la défendre, c'était certain. Elle n'osait imaginer le nombre de sorciers qui trouveraient révoltant le fait de devoir payer, et donner des congés à leurs elfes de maison...

OoO

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu me traînes ici. Tu es complètement malade ! J'espère que tu le sais. »

« Tu feras la même chose quand ton tour viendra ! »

« Certainement pas. » Répliqua Blaise d'un air qui sous-entendait l'évidence. « Daphné viendra ici avec sa sœur ou je ne sais quelles amies. Pas moi. »

« Pars, si tu veux. » Répondit Drago «Mais je saurais m'en souvenir au moment de choisir le parrain. »

« Enfoiré ! » Grinça Blaise entre ses dents.

Drago ricana, et continua d'avancer gaiement dans les allées. Il avait emmené Blaise avec lui dans l'un des plus grands magasins de puériculture du monde sorcier.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, et à part une petite paire de chaussons dont il s'était servi pour annoncer à sa mère qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère, il n'avait rien acheté. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il ne connaissait pas le sexe, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire du repérage.

Il commençait à être connu des employés, qui le voyaient régulièrement déambuler, seul ou accompagné, avec des carnets à la main, dans lequel il prenait des notes. Il en avait un où il notait ce qui lui plairait si leur bébé était une fille et un où il notait ce qui lui plairait si le bébé était un garçon.

« Pourquoi Hermione ne vient pas avec toi ? » Questionna Blaise

« Parce que ce genre d'endroit est un synonyme d'enfer pour elle. Tu sais parfaitement qu'à part Fleury&Bott, elle n'aime pas les magasins. Mais elle a les catalogues du magasin. Je lui ai demandé d'entourer ce qui lui plaisait, pour que je puisse voir si on a les mêmes goûts. »

« Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle les a posés dans un coin et qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle le ferait plus tard. »

Il était parfois agaçant de voir à quel point Blaise connaissait Hermione, mais il était vrai qu'elle était prévisible sur certains points, tels que celui-ci. Mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'à côté de cela, elle prenait de plus en plus plaisir à être enceinte, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus, et le simple fait de la voir poser ses mains dessus avec un léger sourire heureux, suffisait à le remplir de bonheur. Et pour le moment, elle connaissait une grossesse paisible, sans désagréments ou soucis de santé quelconques. Elle n'était pas plus fatiguée que d'habitude, et Drago trouvait même que cela lui donnait une énergie nouvelle – il lui en fallait bien, vu comme elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, chaque jour au Ministère.

Le seul nouveau symptôme de la grossesse, était apparu il y a quelques jours : la brunette s'était découvert une passion pour les gâteaux, qu'elle cuisinait et dévorait comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et des jours. Drago attendait le moment où elle l'enverrait à l'autre bout de Londres pour lui acheter quelque chose dont elle avait envie… Il ne savait pas si elle se rendait compte d'à quel point il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. C'était toujours le cas, mais encore plus lorsqu'elle portait leur enfant.

« Merlin, dis-moi que tu ne choisiras pas cette poussette, si c'est une fille ! » Gémit soudain Blaise, en désignant un landau rose bonbon. »

« Evidemment que si. Rien que pour te voir te balader un peu partout en la poussant. »

Blaise leva le majeur en direction du blond, puis continua d'avancer. Il fit quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter net, et de pousser un petit cri.

« Drago ! Viens voir ça. »

Le blond rejoignit son ami, regarda ce qu'il lui montrait du doigt... et tomba instantanément amoureux.

Il n'avait pas touché la peluche que lui indiquait Blaise, mais il savait d'instinct qu'elle était toute douce. Il s'agissait d'un dragon mauve, avec de toutes petites ailes vertes qui bougeaient de temps à autre, et de grands yeux verts foncés. C'était la peluche parfaite. Il la voulait pour sa fille, parce qu'après l'avoir vue, il ne pouvait qu'avoir une fille. Il lui fallait cette peluche, c'était impératif.

« Je la prends ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Prends en deux ou trois. » Répondit Blaise

« Hein ? »

« Demande à Hermione ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a pensé à ça. Si jamais un jour elle est perdue, ce sera la fin du monde. Il faut toujours acheter les doudous en plusieurs exemplaires, Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir.

Depuis quand Blaise était devenu un expert en matière de peluche, il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas nier la pertinence de la remarque, et fit ce que son meilleur ami lui disait, en prenant non pas une, mais trois peluches.

« Il faut qu'on ait une fille. Il faut absolument qu'on ait une fille. »

« Je rêve de voir la tête de ton père, si c'est une fille. »

Drago cessa immédiatement de sourire. Son père n'avait plus que quelques mois à passer à Azkaban. Sa conduite avait été exemplaire tout au long de son incarcération, et l'on arriverait bientôt au terme des sept ans.

Le blond pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, les fois où il avait été rendre visite à son père. Azkaban avait beau avoir changé, l'endroit lui donnait toujours la chair de poule et il préférait mille fois passer des messages à sa mère, ou bien communiquer avec son père par écrit.

Pourtant, il faudrait à un moment ou à un autre qu'il se déplace, pour annoncer la nouvelle à son père.

Chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas faite. Parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de son père.

Quoi qu'il en dise, l'avis de son père comptait au moins un peu pour lui et tout en sachant que ce dernier n'aimait pas Hermione, il espérait au moins qu'il serait heureux pour eux, et qu'il aurait hâte de connaître son petit-fils… ou sa petite-fille. Si petite-fille il y avait, Lucius risquait bien évidemment de ne pas être content.

OoO

« Il faut qu'on ait une fille. » Annonça Drago de but en blanc, à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans l'appartement.

« Plaît-il ? »

« J'ai trouvé son doudou. Il est parfait. Regarde. »

Il semblait comme un enfant le jour de Noël, et une fois qu'il lui eut montré le fameux doudou, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était effectivement parfait, et qu'elle voyait parfaitement ce petit dragon mauve dans les bras de son bébé.

Mais Drago semblait oublier qu'ils ne choisissaient rien du tout d'une part, et d'autre part : quand est-ce qu'il travaillait ? Parce qu'elle avait clairement l'impression qu'il passait son temps partout, sauf au travail.

« Ce que tu es médisante. La pause-déjeuner, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Ah ah ah. »

« C'est ça, rigole. En tout cas, tu as intérêt à me donner une fille. »

« Je ne te donnerai rien du tout Malefoy. Et puis si c'est un garçon, rien ne l'empêche d'avoir cette peluche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Je vois… Et je m'occuperai donc de cette partie de l'éducation de nos enfants, ça vaut mieux. »

Drago se garda bien de dire ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle ait dit « nos » enfants. Au pluriel.

OoO

« Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ne faites pas attention. » Intervint Hermione « Il va être bizarre jusqu'à ce que vous nous disiez si c'est une fille où un garçon. »

« Je ne suis pas bizarre. »

La gynécomage ne put retenir un petit rire, et déclara que si ce n'était que ça, elle allait procéder tout de suite à l'échographie, et qu'ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement avant.

« Pourquoi cet empressement ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même, alors qu'Hermione s'installait « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, le sexe de votre bébé n'était pas spécialement important pour vous. »

« Ca, c'était avant que le papa ne trouve la peluche parfaite. » Raconta Hermione « Et comme il est un peu sexiste sur les bords, il ne conçoit pas qu'un garçon puisse avoir une peluche mauve. »

« Je ne suis pas sexiste ! »

« C'est ça. »

« Le fait de ne pas vouloir que mon possible fils ait une peluche mauve ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de sexiste. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il devienne une tapette. Je n'ai rien contre les tapettes, d'accord ? Mais juste, je n'ai rien contre eux, quand ils ne sont pas mon fils. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait un enfant avec lui ? » Demanda Hermione à la gynécomage.

Drago nota qu'elle semblait se retenir de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche, et il se demanda si elle avait réalisé qu'il avait fait exprès d'utiliser le mot « tapette. » Il savait que ça allait l'énerver plus que le reste.

Et certes, il ne devait pas spécialement s'amuser à l'énerver alors qu'elle était enceinte, mais il aimait tellement ça qu'il était rare qu'il parvienne à se retenir.

Leur petite chamaillerie n'alla cependant pas plus loin, car la gynécomage avait commencé son travail, et qu'ils pouvaient désormais entendre les battements du cœur de leur bébé.

Ils l'avaient déjà entendu, quelques semaines auparavant, mais l'émotion était toujours aussi forte. Quand il entendait ce petit bruit, Drago avait encore plus envie qu'il soit là, dans ses bras... dire qu'ils avaient encore quatre mois et demi d'attente était un supplice...

« Alors, est-ce qu'il est bien placé... » S'interrogea tout haut la gynécomage « Ou est-ce qu'il nous montre ses fesses… ahah. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? » Demanda-t-elle cette fois aux futurs parents, en leur montrant un endroit précis, sur l'image qui était projetée au mur.

« Euuuuh... »

« Pas grand-chose. » Confirma Hermione. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est une fille ? »

« Il n'y a pas de pénis, effectivement. C'est une petite fille ! »

Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Drago, et il se pencha sur le ventre d'Hermione, qu'il embrassa à plusieurs reprises, sans se soucier du gel bleu qui se retrouva partout sur son visage. Il était tellement heureux... Il allait pouvoir lui donner la peluche, et lui acheter de jolies robes, et des nœuds pour mettre dans les cheveux. Il avait tellement, tellement hâte !

Lorsqu'Hermione se redressa pour remettre ses vêtements en place, il la serra contre elle, et murmura tout doucement, à son oreille :

« Merci mon amour. »

« Bien. » Fit la gynécomage, une fois qu'ils se furent rassis de part et d'autre de son bureau. « Côté bébé, tout va bien. Ses battements du cœur, sont réguliers, ses organes se développent bien, son poids et sa taille sont dans les normes. Par contre, vous, Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous preniez un peu plus de poids ! A ce stade de la grossesse, vous devriez faire environ deux kilos et demi de plus que votre poids actuel. Est-ce que vous mangez assez ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Avec tous les gâteaux que je cuisine, on ne peut certainement pas dire que je ne mange pas assez. »

« Bien. Mais ça, c'est quand vous êtes à la maison. Qu'en est-il au travail ?»

Hermione se mordit légèrement la lèvre, en repensant à son entrevue avec Kingsley, quelques jours auparavant. Elle se jura de changer ses mauvaises habitudes, et préparer chaque jour son déjeuner, qu'elle emmènerait dans son sac. Elle pouvait parfaitement manger dans son bureau, sans perdre de temps. Il lui suffirait juste de tout préparer à l'avance. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir des soucis de santé, que ce soit pour elle, ou pour son bébé.

« Je... je vais être plus attentive, lorsque je serais au travail. » Promit-elle.

« Bien. Je vais vous redonner un rendez-vous dans dix jours, et d'ici là, je veux que vous ayez pris un peu de poids. »

« Entendu. »

« Bien. Je suppose que vous avez des questions ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Parce que si Hermione vivait beaucoup mieux sa grossesse, et qu'elle avait finalement hâte de devenir maman, elle avait toujours peur de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre et malgré ses lectures diverses et intensives sur les différents aspects de la grossesse et de la maternité, elle avait toujours des interrogations, et des inquiétudes sur différents domaines.

A chaque fois que quelque chose en particulier lui traversait l'esprit, elle notait la question sur un morceau de parchemin, afin de ne pas l'oublier d'ici à la prochaine consultation.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je serais une mauvaise mère si j'allaite sans allaiter ? »

A côté d'elle, Drago soupira bruyamment. Elle savait qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre dire « Est-ce que je serais une mauvaise mère si... » Mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour agacer qui que ce soit, mais parce que ses inquiétudes étaient réelles. Quand elle voyait Ginny assurer comme une pro, elle se disait que jamais elle ne serait à la hauteur.

« Allaiter sans allaiter, c'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire tirer mon lait et le mettre dans des biberons. Comme ça je n'aurai pas de problèmes quand je retournerai travailler, et Drago ne se sentira pas exclu. »

« Tu déformes mes propos. »

« Hermione ! » Coupa la médicomage, avant qu'ils ne se mettent de nouveau à se chamailler. « Que vous allaitiez ou non, que vous tiriez votre lait ou non, ne fera pas de vous une mauvaise mère. N'écoutez pas ceux qui vous disent le contraire. »

Hermione hocha la tête, même si elle était persuadée qu'il faudrait lui répéter cela encore un certain nombre de fois, avant qu'elle ne puisse y croire. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas, alors que la date de l'arrivée du bébé a

vançait chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle ne savait pas si elle serait prête à temps, et réviser pour ses ASPIC et les différents examens qui avaient pu suivre après, lui avait semblé mille fois plus facile qu'apprendre tout sur les bébés

Merlin, elle n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses peines

...

Et voilaaaa pour vous ! Bebe James est arrivé hihi. Je ne m'attarde pas trop j'ai une grosse soirée ce soir ( raison pour laquelle je suis rentrée) et je dois finir de me préparer !

J'attend vos avis

Bisous bisous


	19. Annonce : problème de Pc

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée de venir vous voir si tard, j'ai un peu honte étant donné que j'ai prévenu sur FB dès le début de l'après midi, mais j'ai de gros problèmes avec mon PC depuis mardi soir égal en gros il ne s'allume plus. J'essaie diverses manip pour le faire remarcher mais même si je parviens à le ressusciter pendant le week-end je vais me consacrer à tout sauvegarder ( j'ai des sauvegardes mais pas de tout) et j'ai un rapport pour l'école que je n'ai pas pu finir de taper.

Breffons tout ça pour vous dire que je suis profondément désolée mais je ne peux pas poster aujourd'hui... Je prie de tout cœur que ce soit réglé d'ici à vendredi prochain, pas seulement pour le chapitre mais parce que ma vie est dessus.

Breffons, si vous saviez quel est le sujet du chap en plus... Vous seriez dégoûtée et je le suis aussi en plus j'avais des tas de choses à vous raconter !

Enfin, je vous tiens au courant et croisez les doigts pour qu'on se retrouve vendredi

Bisous bisous


	20. Episode XIX

Bonsoir ! Je suis de baby sitting chez moi, et la grande est un peu difficile ce soir, donc le chapitre arrive un peu tard, mais il est là :D je suis de retour, et mon pc aussi, avec un nouveau disque dur tout neuf. Mais pas de problèmes pour la fic ou autre, parce que j'ai pu tout sauvegarder avec (une chance, si j'en crois que ce m'a dit le réparateur, car le disque dur était endommagé à 90%... breffons.)

En fait, ça fait une semaine que je l'ai récupéré... je suis allée le chercher vendredi soir dernier, et ensuite je suis sortie avec une amie, et vu le tournant des choses par la suite, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de venir vous faire partager ma joie d'avoir retrouvé mon ordi... au final c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne vais pas trop revenir là dessus, parce que c'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais j'ai très mal vécu ces attaques... En janvier, j'étais indignée, en colère et tout ce que vous voulez, mais là, au delà de tout ça, c'est juste que j'ai la frousse. Ca m'a surprise moi-même, mais j'ai vraiment (et ai toujours), peur, au point d'en faire des cauchemars et de paniquer au moindre bruits. Cela me fait relativiser sur pleins de choses !

En tout, cas, avant de clore le sujet, j'espère que ça va pour vous, que vous allez bien, ainsi que votre famille, vos amis, vos proches ! C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

.

Breffons, la vie continue tout de même, et je vais essayer de dé-plomber l'ambiance que j'ai moi-même installée en vous racontant un peu ma petite vie. Je vais commencer par les choses que je devais vous raconter il y a deux semaines, avant que mon petit pc ne décide que non.

Donc **1ère nouvelle** : Je me suis fait un deuxième tatouage ! Héhé. Je me suis fait tatouer avec Lecrit. En fait je devais me faire tatouer la baguette d'Hermione (qu je veux toujours faire, mais comme j'ai dit "devais" vous devinez bien que), et genre, la veille du RDV, j'ai eu une espèce d'illumination, mais vraiment, le genre d'évidence, juste sous mon nez que je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas réalisé... et j'ai donc changé d'idée, et mon tatouage est donc... UN LIVRE ! Je l'ai dessiné moi-même (la tatoueuse l'a un peu arrangé parce que je suis nulle en dessin). Un livre parce que j'adore lire, un livre pour représenter aussi un peu l'écriture et la fanfiction, et aussi et surtout, un livre pour Hermione Granger :D Je n'ai pas encore sa baguette mais déjà un peu d'elle gravé dans mon épiderme. Je suis très contente de ce deuxième tatouage :D

 **2ème nouvelle** : Ca va bientôt faire un mois déjà mais, je suis allée à l'avant première de Spectre, le dernier James Bond, et j'ai vécu un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'y allais pour Ralph Fiennes (même si je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois avant), Daniel Craig, mais surtout... j'y allais pour rencontrer cet acteur que j'aime tellement, que j'admire, que je trouve tellement PARFAIT... genre ce mec c'est dieu pour moi. J'ai nommé CHRISTOPH WALTZ... ahah je suis sûre que vous vous demandez d'où ça sort ça, je cache bien mon jeu en fait xD

Mais vraiment, Christoph Waltz je pourrais lui construire un autel. Je le trouve tellement parfait. Et breffons, je vous passe les détails mais j'ai cru que j'allais le louper, qu'il allait pas venir là ou j'étais, et à un moment, il est allé dire quelques mots pour le live du red carpet, pas très loin de là ou j'étais, donc je me suis mise à hurler, et là, il m'a vue, il m'a regardé et je lui ai dit en anglais "s'il vous (te (on sait pas trop, j'ai dit "you" quoi xD)), plait, quand tu auras terminé ton interview est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaiiiiiit, s'il te plait)),tout en lui montrant la photo de lui que je voulais qu'il signe... et là, un peu comme lors de ma deuxième rencontre avec Jason Isaacs, je pense qu'il du clairement voir le désespoir sur ma tête (et en vrai, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer), et il m'a fait un clin d'oeil, et il m'a répondu "t'inquiète pas, oui, je vais venir, d'accord ?" et moi je me suis mise a hocher la tête frénétiquement comme une idiote et il m'a sourit en me faisant une mimique du genre "deal" haha, dès fois j'aimerai bien me regarder en tant que spectatrice, je suis sure que je rirais bien de moi-même.

Toujours est-il qu'il est venu, que j'ai mon autographe, et que j'aurais presque pu avoir une photo, il voulait bien mais son agent le pressait, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'étais juste tellement heureuse. Et dans le film d'ailleurs, il est excellent. On ne le voit pas assez ! Il est tellement doué pour jouer les méchants psychopathes !

 **3ème nouvelle :** Et pas des moindres, ça s'est passé dimanche, et pour moi l'expression " Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" à pris tout son sens. Dimanche, donc, je suis allée aux ATP World tour Finals... c'est du tennis, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le tournoi qui termine l'année, ou les 8 meilleurs mondiaux s'affrontent... Breffons. J'ai BEAUCOUP hésité à y aller ou pas, parce que je flippais... samedi j'ai reçu un mail qui expliquait que les conditions de sécurité étaient renforcées, etc, et je me suis fait encore plus de films sur "et si j'y vais et qu'il y a une bombe blablabla..." donc j'ai hésité, mais au final j'ai fini par y aller... ET J'AI BIEN FAIT.

Faisons un petit retour en arrière (putain, vous devez vous dire que ne pas poster pendant plusieurs semaines ça ne me réussit pas ahah). Jeudi, le programme est paru sur internet, et bien entendu, j'ai pu constater que Rafael Nadal jouait lundi et pas dimanche... Je ne vous explique pas comment j'avais le seum, même si après les évènement ont fait que j'ai vite relativisé !

Il doit y avoir parmi vous des lectrices qui me lisent depuis très très longtemps. Et même pour celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis un peu moins longtemps, mais un petit moment quand, vous savez à quel point je suis fan de Rafael Nadal, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je l'aime je voilà... Ca fait 10 ans que je suis supportrice/fan/groupie... et je n'exagère même pas. Il a gagné son premier Roland Garros en 2005, on est en 2015... 10 ans. Et en 10 ans, c'est une poisse momumentale qui me suit quand il s'agit de lui. J'ai été plusieurs fois à Roland Garros, à Wimbledon, je suis allée au ATP world tour l'an passé... à chaque fois soit il est déjà éliminé, soit il est forfait, soit il joue pas ce jour là...

Revenons à nos moutons - ce racontage de vie devient plus long que le chapitre en lui même - dimanche donc, je me ramène finalement sur le lieu du tournoi de tennis, et là, je sais pas, mue d'une impulsion, je vais sur internet pour chercher les horaires des entrainements des joueurs, et je vois que Rafa s'entraine à 13h... là je suis allée voir des mecs de la sécurité, avec mon petit sourire de petite fille toute gentille et innocente pour leur demander si c'était vrai et tout. Et un des mec m'a montré la feuille avec tous les horaires des entrainements et les numéros des courts... Et Rafa était bien écrit dessus.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée tout devant le terrain d'entrainement à 12h... parce que je voulais être devant, et j'ai bien fait, car il n'est pas arrivé pour 13h mais à 12h20... je vous passe mon état mais je suis restée à le regarder s'entrainer pendant 1h40... j'en ai pris plein les yeux. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps, et franchement, je reprend l'expression "tout vient à point à qui sait attendre", parce que c'est arrivé à un moment où j'en avais besoin. parce que 1h40 c'est bref, mais pendant ce temps, j'ai oublié toutes les horreurs de terrorisme, d'attentats et tout, je l'ai mitraillé de photos, j'ai apprécié son jeu même pour un simple entrainement, j'ai bavé comme jamais quand il a changé de t-shirt (A POIL). Ca m'a vraiment du bien.

En plus il s'entrainait avec Richard Gasquet, et en plus les matchs que j'ai vus c'étaient ceux de Federer et Djokovic, je suis pas venue pour rien au final ahah.

.

Voilà.

Ah si, un dernier truc. Anecdote d'aupair... il y a deux jours, je faisais un coloriage (pour aider ma host qui fait des classes d'art plastique pour les bébé), et M la plus petite de "mes" filles (4 ans) à voulu m'aider... Elle m'a bien dégueulassé le dessin, mais pourtant, elle a eu cette phrase magnifique : "Our picture is SO beautiful, D and I are doing SO good... maybe we can turn famous" (Notre dessin est TELLEMENT beau, D et moi dessinons TELLEMENT bien... peut-être qu'on peut devenir célèbres).

Elle m'a fait ma journée !

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous faire chier !

 **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lucie M** : merci beaucoup ! Blaise aura la quote forever je crois xD

 **Maelle** : Merchiiiiiii

 **Cecile** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et tu y trouveras certaines réponses hihi

 **Uma** : Mais oui elle va être une bonne mère, c'est certain mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter aussi ^^

Oui, je vais faire une autre fic après celle-ci, mais je ne donnerais pas d'indices, ou du moins pas maintenant ^^ Et pour l'absence de chapitres, crois-moi bien que je me serais bien passé de ces problèmes ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je trahis qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas ma faute si mon pc a eu des soucis !

 **Sido** : Mouhahahahahah, parce que xD Euh... rose n'existe pas ici, donc il n'y a pas à débattre sur sa couleur de cheveux xD

 **Magiquement** : J'ai fini pas admettre il y a bien longtemps que je ne savais pas déterminer le nombre de chapitres... donc effectivement, je ne sais pas ahah

 **Sarah** : Mouhahahah c'est clair qu'avec Hermione c'est optimal ou rien ahah

 **mok** : ohhhh j'adore cette licorne (et agnès encore plus ahah). Non, pas de news de la sale bête, et moins j'en ai, mieux je me porte xD

 **Victoria** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de lire cette review moi :D

 **LuluMalfoy** : Blaise est dans la place, comme toujours :D Voici la suite

 **Credza** : Merci ! Au final j'ai réussi a terminé mon dossier, et à sauvegarder les données de mon pc, ouf !

 **Guest (1)** : Mefci beaucoup !

 **Guest (2)** : Voici la suite :) Oui c'est très pénible de vivre sans pc, on s'en rend compte à quel point on s'en sert en vrai ^^

 **SnitchDream** : ca m'est déja arrivé une fois de perdre tout ce que j'avais sur le pc et je l'ai très mal vécu (j'ai acheté un DD externe après), là pour le coup j'ai réussi à tout sauvegarder

 **Renata** : mouhahahah, mais moi je peux choisir s'ils ont une fille ou un mec xD

 **RoseNoire** : j'ai réussi à récupérer mes données, c'est l'essentiel ! ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas !

 **Guest (3)** : Je ne vais même pas répondre, parce que je risque d'être très désagréable.

 **griffondor** : merci beaucoup ! En moyenne on va dire que je passe une heure par jour, mais ce n'est pas fiable de faire une moyenne. Parfois je n'ai pas le temps et ce n'est que 30 min et parfois je peux passer une journée entière dessus !

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XIX : Découverte Surprenante**

 **.**

« A notre future maison ! »

Drago fit tinter sa coupe de champagne, contre celle de jus de pomme pétillant d'Hermione. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne ce que Blaise appelait « le champagne pour femme enceinte », car ce soir, ils célébraient.

Car ils avaient enfin trouvé la maison de leurs rêves. Londonienne, spacieuse, lumineuse et avec un jardin.

La communauté sorcière s'était considérablement agrandie depuis la fin de la dernière décennie et le quartier sorcier de Londres s'était lui aussi étendu, et des habitations plus modernes s'étaient mises à fleurir un peu partout.

Drago avait fait le plus gros du travail, mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il était de loin le plus difficile à satisfaire. S'ils avaient eu du mal à trouver leur appartement, des années plus tôt, c'était à cause de lui, pas de la jeune femme.

Là encore, Hermione avait visité les trois dernières maisons sélectionnées par Drago, et les avait autant aimées les unes que les autres.

Elle avait juste donné un petit plus à la maison pour laquelle ils avaient signé, à cause de la cheminée, dans le salon, et dans ce qui serait leur chambre.

Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle deviendrait propriétaire à vingt-cinq ans, mais Drago et elle avaient les Gallions pour... il aurait donc été stupide de se priver.

Et à présent que leur grande et belle maison était à eux, ils pouvaient fêter cela dignement.

Hermione avait choisi un restaurant italien, parce qu'elle était dans une période où elle mangeait des pâtes à toutes les sauces, et où il s'agissait pour elle de la meilleure cuisine du monde.

L'apéritif venait de leur être servi, mais elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que son plat arrive ! Elle avait choisi des pâtes au saumon et champignons, qu'elle avait plus qu'hâte de goûter.

.

« Ah, je suis content. » Soupira Drago. « Je vais pouvoir commencer à acheter les meubles pour la chambre de ma fille. »

« Notre fille. » Corrigea Hermione.

« Quand il s'agit de meubler sa chambre, il s'agit de ma fille ! Je suis certain que là, tout de suite, quand tu associes 'nouvelle maison' et 'meuble' tu penses aux bibliothèques que tu pourras installer pour ranger tous tes livres. »

La brunette lui jeta un regard mauvais. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il lisait en elle de manière aussi transparente ! C'était vraiment agaçant.

« En parlant de ça, combien de livres est-ce que notre fille pas encore née possède-t-elle déjà ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Hermione. Je trouve très inquiétant le fait que tu ne sois jamais venue me montrer le premier livre que tu as acheté pour notre fille. J'en déduis que si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque part dans l'appartement, dissimulé sous une centaine de sortilèges, une montagne de livres. »

« Tu te fais des idées. » Contra Hermione.

En effet, le mot montagne était beaucoup trop faible. Mais ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute... Elle était régulièrement amenée à aller chez Fleury et Bott, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'ouvrages pour le travail, et quitte à aller à la librairie, autant rentabiliser ses visites.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de continuer sur cette conversation : leurs plats arrivèrent, et Hermione fut pendant un moment bien trop préoccupée par ses pâtes pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

.

OoO

.

Hermione fut légèrement déséquilibrée en atterrissant de son transplanage, et elle comprit qu'elle allait bientôt devoir cesser ce mode de transport.

Il n'était pas interdit de transplaner pendant la grossesse, mais c'était déconseillé lorsque l'on approchait du terme.

La brunette n'en était pas encore là, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de prendre de risques inutiles.

Elle fit quelques mètres, et atteignit rapidement l'allée menant à un charmant cottage, auquel elle frappa deux coups.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, en voyant la tête de Ginny, qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle fut assaillie à la fois par la tête à faire peur de la rouquine, le bazar qu'elle entrapercevait dans la maison, et surtout, les hurlements stridents qui retentissaient derrière elle.

Ginny lui fit un sourire sincère, et Hermione se demanda comment elle était en mesure de parvenir à cet exploit.

Elle avait l'air littéralement épuisée. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue avec de tels cernes. Merlin...

.

« Hermione, entre, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Tu... tu es sûre ? Je peux revenir un autre jour si tu veux. »

« Mais non, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, tu as l'air de t'être transformée en zombie. »

« Oh... » Fit Ginny avec un petit rire « Oui, je dors debout, mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passade. James pleure constamment en ce moment, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a et c'est assez énervant et épuisant, mais il doit être épuisé aussi, le pauvre chou. Le pédiatromage dit qu'il a peut-être des terreurs nocturnes. C'est courant chez les nourrissons visiblement. »

Hermione ne savait pas comment son amie pouvait prendre les choses avec autant de philosophie. Cela faisait partie du rôle de mère, certes, mais personnellement, l'idée de vivre ça dans quelques mois ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Avec un peu de chance, sa fille n'aurait pas de terreurs nocturnes.

Entrant dans la maison, elle s'approcha d'Harry, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et tendit les bras pour qu'il lui donne James, dont le visage était violacé.

« Eh bien alors. » Murmura-t-elle en calant le bébé contre elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

.

C'est à cet instant là que le miracle se produisit. James sembla sentir qu'il n'était plus dans les bras de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Il leva donc la tête vers Hermione, et cessa instantanément de pleurer.

La brunette crut qu'Harry et Ginny allaient se prosterner à ses pieds, et lui construire un autel. Dire qu'ils étaient soulagés était un bel euphémisme, et Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon, se frottant les yeux.

« Merlin... merci Hermione ! J'étais à deux doigts de lui lancer un Silencio... ne répète pas ça à Malefoy, surtout. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la brunette avec un petit rire « Tu as peur qu'il prévienne les services sociaux ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et, James toujours dans les bras, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Harry et Ginny avaient l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit remontant.

.

Elle ne disait rien, mais elle devait avouer que cette facette de la vie de parents n'était pas pour la rassurer. Et encore, certes, Harry et Ginny avaient l'air fatigués, mais c'était tout. Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer comment elle se comporterait à leur place... Si sa fille se mettait à pleurer sans cesse sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle allait probablement paniquer, et s'imaginer les pires choses au monde. Oh et sûrement aussi se dirait-elle que c'était de sa faute, et qu'elle était la pire mère au monde...

« Si tu savais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de tata Hermione... tu te remettrais probablement à pleurer. » Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de James, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue potelée. « Allez, viens. On va aller apporter le thé à papa et maman, ils en ont bien besoin. »

James la dévisagea avec ses grands yeux verts curieux, et fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche, qu'Hermione prit pour un acquiescement. Faisant léviter le plateau de thé, elle retourna dans le salon, et s'installa à son tour dans le canapé.

« Comment ça va toi ? » Lui demanda Harry « Et comment va ma filleule ?»

« Pitié, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça « moi aussi. » ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas semblant. Je suis sûre que Blaise et toi vous vous envoyez des menaces de mort constantes. Si vous continuez comme ça, ce sera Ron le parrain, et aucun de vous deux, vous ne l'aurez pas volé ! »

« Ron parrain… » Fit Harry avant d'exploser de rire « Ron parrain... et puis la terre se mettra à tourner dans l'autre sens aussi ! »

« Ron est tout autant mon meilleur ami que toi ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Et le nom de famille de cet enfant sera ? » Fit Harry.

« Malefoy, pourquoi ? »

« CQFD... »

« ... »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es naïve au point de penser que Malefoy laisserait sa progéniture avoir Ron comme parrain ? »

« Sa progéniture, comme tu dis, va sortir de mon utérus ! »

« Techniquement, » Intervint Ginny « Elle ne va pas sortir de ton utérus, mais de ton v... »

« STOP ! HERMIONE TU NE M'AS TOUJOURS PAS DIT COMMENT TU ALLAIS ! »

« Bien... bien comme quelqu'un qui va bientôt déménager. »

« Ca y est ? Vous avez trouvé ? »

« Oui... dans le nouveau Londres sorcier. J'ai vraiment hâte de m'y installer. »

« Je suis content pour toi. » Fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. « Si on ouvrait une bouteille pour célébrer. »

« C'est ça... pour que tu t'endormes comme une masse, et que je me retrouve à gérer James toute seule cette nuit... » Marmonna Ginny en se levant néanmoins.

Hermione prit des notes mentales, et se jura qu'elle allait passer encore plus de temps avec ses amis, afin de ne pas se retrouver avec le même genre de problèmes qu'eux...

.

OoO

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, tendit machinalement la main vers sa droite, avant de se rappeler que Drago n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme travaillait, tandis que sa belle faisait partie des employés qui avaient fait trop d'heures supplémentaires. Par conséquent, on lui avait donné son vendredi, et elle avait fait une sorte de grasse matinée… si on pouvait appeler cela le fait d'ouvrir les yeux à neuf heures du matin.

Elle déplaça sa main de la place de Drago à son ventre, qu'elle caressa doucement.

Sa fille se mettait réellement à bouger depuis quelques jours, et elle adorait ça. C'était surprenant, mais tellement magique.

« Aujourd'hui, on est que toutes les deux. » Souffla-t-elle « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? On va lire... mais on va aussi participer un peu à la préparation du déménagement... parce que sinon, ton papa va dire qu'on ne fait rien du tout... »

La brunette devait avouer qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable. Drago faisait un peu de cartons tous les jours, et la chose qu'elle avait faite, c'était de lui hurler dessus parce qu'il avait voulu toucher à ses livres. Peut-être commencerait-elle par là.

Mais en attendant, son ventre – en lui-même, et son habitante – criait famine et elle n'allait pas faire le moindre carton tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom…

Une heure plus tard, ce fut la panse bien remplie qu'elle commença à s'atteler au déménagement.

.

Elle commença par son armoire : elle mit tous les vêtements chauds, qu'elle ne porterait pas avant l'hiver prochain, dans des cartons, et en profita pour faire un tri de ce qu'elle ne portait plus, ou qui ne lui allait plus. Cette partie fut relativement aisée, puisqu'elle avait beaucoup moins d'affaires que Drago.

Elle continua ensuite avec la vaisselle, que Drago avait commencé à emballer quelques jours auparavant. Ils n'allaient garder que le strict nécessaire, qu'ils emballeraient au dernier moment.

La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de ses livres maintenant. Ils n'allaient pas déménager vraiment dans l'immédiat et si jamais elle avait besoin de l'un d'eux, elle se sentirait bien bête... Et puis Drago n'avait pas touché à toute sa collection d'objets se rapportant plus ou moins au Quidditch, comme ses stupides Vifs d'or, qu'il dépoussiérait tous les deux jours, alors qu'il n'y en avait strictement pas besoin.

C'est comme cela qu'elle décida d'aller dans les combles. Leur appartement se trouvait au dernier étage du petit immeuble dans lequel ils habitaient, et ils disposaient donc des combles, dont ils se servaient plus ou moins comme débarras. Il y avait du tri à faire là aussi, qui serait plus judicieux à faire que de s'occuper de ses livres...

En faisant descendre d'un coup de baguette magique l'échelle qui menait aux combles, Hermione songea que Drago risquait de lui passer un savon inutile quand il saurait qu'elle était montée là-haut. Il avait un peu tendance à la prendre pour une handicapée moteur parfois alors qu'elle était juste enceinte. Alors certes, l'échelle était un peu raide, mais elle n'en était pas à un stade de sa grossesse où il aurait été téméraire de la monter.

En arrivant en haut, l'odeur de poussière lui assaillit les narines, et elle se demanda brièvement s'il était possible que des souris se cachent dans les recoins des combles. Penser aux souris lui fit ensuite penser à Pattenrond et un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir une vraie maison, avec un jardin, elle pourrait récupérer son chat.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions... Pattenrond était très vieux pour un chat, et il ne vivrait pas encore des années et des années. Pouvoir profiter de lui avant qu'il ne parte était la meilleure chose possible.

Ces réflexions faites, Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, et soupira : avec un tel fatras, elle allait en avoir pour des heures...

.

OoO

.

« Ca ne te fais pas bizarre, tout de même ? »

« Quoi ? » Questionna Drago.

« De devenir père. Réellement. Dans quelques mois. » Précisa Astoria

« Absolument pas. Et je dis cela sans mensonge. Je suis assez étonné de moi-même d'ailleurs mais... c'est comme si j'avais attendu ça toute ma vie. Ca ne me ressemble pas de dire cela, j'en ai bien conscience, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant envie de devenir père. »

« Cette petite va être la reine du monde... »

« Il y a des chances. » Confirma Drago.

Puis il songea qu'avoir cette conversation avec Astoria était très étrange. Ils étaient tous les deux issus de familles très traditionnelles et s'ils avaient suivis les traces de leurs parents, l'un comme l'autre auraient déjà dû être parents depuis quelques années déjà.

S'ils avaient fini ensemble tous les deux, il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils auraient déjà un enfant. Probablement un seul et unique.

Drago ne comptait pas s'arrêter à un. Il faisait déjà les choses différemment en ayant une fille, autant continuer sur ce chemin-là.

A ce sujet, le blond commençait d'ailleurs à se poser des questions. A force d'entendre sa mère lui répéter ce que son père lui dirait quand il lui annoncerait qu'il attendait une fille, il avait été farfouillé dans les archives de la famille Malefoy. Et force était de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de filles.

Drago n'était cependant pas idiot. Il voulait bien entendre parler de tradition, mais de là à défier les lois de la nature, peut-être pas... et la seule explication logique qu'il avait trouvée au fait que des générations et des générations de Malefoy n'avaient fait que des garçons, lui donnait froid dans le dos. Vraiment.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas dit à ton père ? » Demanda Astoria à cet instant même.

« Non, mais je vais le faire. Maintenant que nous connaissons le sexe, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison d'attendre... »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de le décevoir... s'il est intelligent, il essayera de ne pas tout gâcher. »

« On parle de mon père. Dans ce genre de situations, il n'est jamais intelligent. Il est capable de faire exprès de tout gâcher ! Ma mère dit qu'Azkaban l'a changé, ce que je veux bien croire, mais changé dans quel sens, c'est bien là le gros point d'interrogation... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione passa le revers de sa main sur son front moite de sueur, et s'accorda une petite pause de quelques minutes pour boire un peu d'eau, et grignoter le paquet de biscuits qu'elle avait amené de la cuisine d'un coup de sortilège d'attraction.

Elle était en nage, mais contente du dur labeur. Oh, elle n'avait pas fini, et il faudrait sans doute plus d'une journée pour qu'ils aient tout trié mais elle avait déjà bien avancé. Elle avait fait plusieurs cartons, elle avait rempli plusieurs sacs poubelles de choses bonnes à jeter, et elle avait également fait une pile de choses dont elle n'était pas sûre et que Drago devrait regarder avant de décider s'il voulait les garder ou les jeter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on travaille bien, toutes les deux. » Chuchota-t-elle, récoltant un petit coup dans le ventre.

« Ca veut dire « oui », ça, où ça veut dire « Je veux un autre biscuit » ? De toute façon, même si tu n'en veux pas d'un autre, moi j'en veux. »

Sa fille lui donna un autre petit coup, et Hermione sourit, caressant doucement son ventre. Elle reprit encore un dernier biscuit pour la route, avant de se remettre au travail.

Elle dépoussiérait au fur et à mesure, avec sa baguette, mais en son for intérieur, elle se disait que lorsqu'ils auraient tout terminé, elle ferait un grand nettoyage à la moldue – ou le ferait faire à Drago en prétextant sa condition tellement difficile de femme enceinte.

Posée dans un coin, se trouvait une petite étagère avec des tas de papiers dessus et Hermione s'y dirigea.

Elle attrapa une petite pile de papiers , et eut une petite exclamation de surprise, en voyant qu'il s'agissait des bulletins scolaires de Drago. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il les ait gardés.

Elle gardait tous les siens précieusement, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que Drago était de ce genre-là. Quoi que ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire.

Elle passa un petit quart d'heure amusé, à lire les différentes appréciations des professeurs sur son travail et son comportement.

Elle trouva des photos de classe, ses insignes de préfet, et autres choses du genre. Tout cela irait dans la pile à garder, qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle comptait bien partager ces perles avec sa fille, quand elle serait en âge de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

.

Elle continua son tri, trouva des copies de cours, un vieil exemplaire de manuel et d'autres choses plus inutiles telles que des brochures sur les différentes universités et écoles magiques, que McGonagall avait dû distribuer aux élèves lors de sa septième année.

Puis elle trouva un autre manuel... qui lui glissa des mains lorsqu'elle l'attrapa. Il tomba par terre, et un tas énorme de parchemins s'en échappa.

Hermione voulut s'atteler à les ramasser, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : elle venait de voir son prénom. Ecrit de la main de Drago.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa un peu plus attentivement le parchemin :

.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Dire que tu hantes mes pensées est un euphémisme. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce matin, en me réveillant, c'est à toi. Non seulement tu es là dans mes rêves la nuit, mais tu es aussi dans ma tête la journée. Je me demande constamment où tu es, ce que tu fais. Je me demande si Weasmoche est avec toi... J'espère qu'il ne t'approche pas à moins de dix mètres cet abruti... Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche, Hermione. Je n'ai aucun droit de dire cela mais c'est comme ça. Et j'espère que tu as conscience de sa stupidité._

 _J'ai été stupide moi aussi, mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne le serais plus jamais._

 _Tu me manques Granger, tellement... Je hais_ _Potter_ _, je hais ta loyauté envers tes amis, je hais Tu-Sais-Qui et cette putain de guerre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être à Poudlard avec toi. T'entendre me fuir pour aller réviser tes_ _ASPIC_ _, mais finalement_ _te_ _convaincre de réviser avec moi... ou encore mieux, t'aider à te détendre après tes révisions. J'ai mille et une_ _manières_ _de le faire, auxquelles je pense, là tout de suite._

 _Mes_ _ASPIC_ _à_ _moi, je vais les rater, et ce sera de ta faute, je pense trop à toi. Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre mais sache que tu me manques tellement que ça me fait mal._ _Littéralement_ _._

 _Reviens-moi vite. Ne te fais pas tuer. Si tu meurs... non, il est hors de question que tu meures._

 _Tu me manques._

 _D.M »_

 _._

Sous le choc, la bouche d'Hermione s'était grande ouverte, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. Tant et si bien qu'elle se mit immédiatement à la relire, persuadée d'avoir été victime d'une hallucination, ou d'un enchantement.

Mais non, c'étaient les mêmes mots qui étaient couchés sur le papier, les mêmes mots qui la bouleversaient totalement.

Comme hébétée, elle regarda plus attentivement le tas de parchemin, et vit que son nom était écrit partout. Elle attrapa une deuxième lettre, qu'elle lut avidement, puis une troisième, une quatrième... Elle avait du mal à croire que Drago, son Drago de dix-sept ans ait écrit tout ça. Et qu'il les ait gardées, et qu'il ne lui ait rien dit...

.

OoO

.

Drago ferma soigneusement son bureau, et quitta enfin le travail. Dire qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, était un euphémisme.

Il avait apprécié passer sa pause-déjeuner avec Astoria, mais depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de son père, il ne cessait d'y penser et il avait juste envie de retrouver Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était restée chez eux toute la journée – sauf si elle avait décidé de sortir pour aller à la librairie ou rendre visite à Ginny – et il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris sa journée lui aussi. Il économisait ses jours de congés depuis quelques temps, afin de pouvoir en prendre autant qu'il voudrait lorsque sa fille arriverait.

Aussitôt arrivé à l'espace réservé au transplanage, il tourna rapidement sur lui-même, et réapparut chez lui.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures, et appela Hermione.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il savait qu'elle était là, car son sac était là et qu'elle ne partirait jamais nulle part sans. Il se demanda si elle avait fait une sieste, comme toute femme enceinte qui se respecterait un peu. Elle n'était pas spécialement douée dans ce domaine, mais peut-être qu'elle allait s'y mettre.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre, et fut presque déçu de ne pas la trouver profondément endormie dans leur lit.

Il l'appela donc une nouvelle fois, tout en avançant vers le salon, et fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans la pièce : l'échelle menant aux combles avait été dépliée.

« Hermione... espèce d'inconsciente ! » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû monter dans son état sur cette stupide échelle. Si elle était tombée... Il n'osait même pas y penser...

Il grimpa rapidement les marches et se figea en arrivant en haut.

.

Il comprit en une seule seconde. Il comprit en voyant tous les parchemins étalés autour d'Hermione, celui qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains, surtout, les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Il avança vers elle, et l'entendant, Hermione se leva, et se précipita dans ses bras, en pleurant encore plus fort.

« Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime tellement fort... »

« ... »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais montré ces lettres ? »

« Je ne sais même pas quoi penser du fait que tu les aies trouvées... »

« Tu les as gardées... » Répondit Hermione en reniflant « Malgré ce que tu disais dans les premières, que tu allais les jeter, les déchirer, tu ne l'as pas fait... »

« ... »

« Ce sont les plus belles lettres qu'on m'ait jamais écrites Drago. Même celles où tu dis des choses qui ne sont pas très gentilles... »

La jeune femme voyait parfaitement qu'il était gêné, mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Elle se sentait encore plus amoureuse de lui, maintenant qu'elle les avait lues. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'aimait déjà autant, lorsqu'il était en septième année... Il lui prouvait encore une fois, que malgré ses grands airs de Serpentard sans cœur, il était le plus merveilleux des hommes. Et il était à elle... pour toujours !

* * *

Alors ?! Vous les attendiez celles-là ? Eh bien voilà, elles sont làààààààààààààààà, Hermione les as trouvéeeeeeeeeees ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et ne vous amusez pas à chercher la lettre présentée ici dans Envers et contre eux, parce qu'elle n'y est pas. C'est une inédite, que j'ai écrite pour l'occasion hihi.

J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bisous Bisous et à vendrediiiiiiii


	21. Episode XX

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je crois que j'ai un début d'angine Ô joie... et demain, je prends un an de plus noooooooooooooooooooooooooooon... il est loin le temps ou j'avais hâte que ce soit mon anniversaire xD M'enfin, je me console à la perspective de débuter mon calendrier de l'avent dans 4 petits jours héhé KINDER POWER.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai dit pour plaisanter à mini Drago et sa bande de copains, que c'était mon anniversaire demain et qu'i)ls devaient donc m'amener un cadeau lundi (je me vois mal leur dire de me faire un dessin/une carte quand ce sont garçons de CM2 ahah), et là ils me disent "MAIS ON EST PAS LA LUNDI, C'EST CA TON CADEAU" ahah. Mais ils ont pas tort, ils sont tellement pénible parfois.

Et encore une preuve que c'est bien un mini Drago... savez-vous ce que mini Blaise (donc le meilleur ami de mini Drago qui ne ressemble pas plus à Blaise physiquement que mini Drago ne ressemble à Drago) va avoir pour Noël ? Un iphone 6... oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Le gamin a 9 ans... ne me demandez pas dans quel monde on vit, je n'en sais rien. On est pas du même s, ça s'est sûr.

Breffons, je vais vous laisser avec nos chouchoux :D Bonne lecture !

.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Michèle-Valerie** : Merci beaucoup ! Pas cool pour le stage, mais il vaut mieux rester en sécurité ! Etudes de quoi ?

 **Cecile** : J'espère que la suite va te plaire, pas encore d'accouchement néanmoins xD

 **Lilou44** : Ahah, oui, je pense qu'Harry s'en sortait mieux avec Voldy xDDDDD Merci pour les compliments

 **cecile L** : Ahhh non mais jamais de la vie il les lui aurait montrées voyons xD Ca va mieux oui, je ne fais plus de cauchemars déjà, ouf !

 **Sarah** : Désolée ! Nope, il est en noir le tatouage, tout simple :) Si M doit devenir célèbre, ce sera plus pour la danse ou le chant que le dessin en tout cas xDD

Je ne suis pas étonnée pour ton moment préféré xD

Bisous Bisouuuus

 **RoseNoire** : Ca va, ça va :) Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Drago est chou, hein :D

 **Lucie M** : Héhéhé, contente de t'avoir surprise alors hihi

 **Uma** : xDDD oukidoki :p

 **LuluMalfoy** : Hé ouiiiii, enfin les fameuses lettres :D

 **Oceane** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu, et oui, c'était bel et bien les lettres :D

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Et tu verras bien pour un éventuel mariage :p

 **mok** : mouhahhah si tu es surprise, je suis d'autant plus fière de moi :D Sadique ! ca aurait été vraiment horrible que je la fasse tomber de l'échelle !

Ah, moi Djoko je peux pas le voir xD

Ahhhhhhhh trop bien pour ta fille :D Bisous Bisous

 **Inesss** : Merci énormément pour tous ces compliments ! ca me touche beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes histoires :D

 **Kendy** : hé bien tout le plaisir est pour moi si je t'ai fait une belle surprise :D

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Je l'aurais bien mal vécu si je n'avais pas eu de sauvegarde !

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XX : Il parait que tu vas être grand-père**

 **.**

A moitié allongée sur le canapé – qui faisait partie des derniers meubles restant dans leur futur ex-appartement - , blottie contre Drago, Hermione lisait lorsqu'un sourire idiot vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Cela arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, depuis qu'elle avait découvert les lettres qu'il lui avait écrites pendant sa septième année.

Elle avait compris à quel point il était gêné quand il lui avait fait jurer de n'en parler à personne, mais elle trouvait juste ça merveilleux. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ne lui ait jamais faite.

Drago était occupé à tracer des arabesques sur son ventre rebondi, et leur fille lui répondait en multipliant les cabrioles.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Hermione. Elle adorait la sentir bouger.

.

« Mon cœur ? » Chuchota Drago, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait terminé son chapitre « J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« De notre fille. »

« Oui ? » Fit Hermione, curieuse.

« Elle va arriver dans deux mois, et on a pas encore parlé de son prénom. Je me demandais si tu y avais réfléchi, si tu avais des choses en tête ou... »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. » Répondit-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre « Il y a des prénoms que j'aime depuis longtemps mais, ce sont des choses abstraites... Tu as des idées toi ? »

« En fait... j'aimerais bien respecter la tradition de la famille, et lui donner un prénom de constellation, ou d'étoile. Et je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. »

La brunette ne voyait pas d'objection à ce que leur fille porte un nom de constellation, à condition que ce soit quelque chose qui lui plaise. Elle mit donc immédiatement un véto sur le prénom « Venus » qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, sans compter le fait que cela lui faisait un peu trop penser à son beau-père.

En dehors de ça, elle voulait bien laisser le champ libre à Drago. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il méritait bien de choisir le prénom de sa fille.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à Venus de toute façon, mais plus à Lyra, Hydra ou bien Cassiopée. »

Hermione n'aimait pas le prénom Hydra, sans bien trop savoir pourquoi. Lyra lui plaisait plus... mais par contre, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Cassiopée.

« Cassiopée... c'est joli. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement son ventre.

La petite fille fit une cabriole, et ses parents se regardèrent : tous les deux interprétaient cela comme un oui.

.

« Cassiopée Malefoy Granger ? »

« Cassiopée Jean Malefoy Granger. » Répondit Hermione.

« Cassiopée Jean Cissy Malefoy Granger. » Renchérit Drago.

« Tu ne veux pas mettre le prénom de ta mère en entier ? »

« Non. C'est trop long après, et puis c'est moi qui vais devoir les remplir, tous ces parchemins, quand tu seras à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Si tu es à trois lettres près, c'est ton problème. Va pour Cassiopée Jean Cissy Malefoy Granger. »

Drago hocha la tête, puis le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes, avant que le blond ne se mette à pouffer de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Rien, c'est juste que je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ce serait aussi simple, et qu'on aurait réglé la question du prénom en moins d'une minute. Je pensais qu'on allait batailler l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures et des heures, voire des jours. »

« Tu es tellement pessimiste Malefoy. »

«C'est faux. C'est juste que je te connais, Granger. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

« Que tu es chiante, mon cœur... »

« ... »

« Mais je t'aime quand même. »

.

OoO

.

« Si Granginette te voyait, elle te tuerait. »

Drago leva les yeux et fusilla Blaise du regard, sans bien savoir si c'était pour le surnom ridicule dont il affublait Hermione – encore une fois – ou si c'était pour la phrase dans son intégralité.

L'idée de boire autant d'alcool alors que midi n'était pas encore passé ne lui plaisait pas foncièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il en avait besoin. Besoin d'un coup de fouet, ou d'un calmant. Ou bien les deux à la fois.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer les choses bien longtemps. Le moment était venu : il allait rendre visite à son père, et lui annoncer qu'Hermione et lui allaient avoir un enfant dans moins de deux mois.

Dire qu'il appréhendait était un doux euphémisme. Et avoir fait trainer les choses n'était pas non plus à son avantage. Cela risquait d'énerver encore plus son père, et il ne voulait pas non plus se brouiller avec lui alors qu'il allait bientôt sortir de la prison d'Azkaban.

.

« Tu devrais manger. » Continua Blaise « Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier. » «

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas responsable. Tu vas être père dans deux mois ! »

« ... »

« Tu devrais agir avec plus de maturité. »

Drago songea qu'il allait prendre la maturité de Blaise, et la lui enfoncer dans un endroit où il en pleurerait de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa pseudo voix de bonne conscience lui rabâcher les mêmes choses. S'il était un vrai ami, il aurait juste continué de lui servir de l'alcool. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Et ce dont il n'avait pas besoin par contre, c'était d'un pseudo meilleur ami qui lui tapait sur le système.

Et puis... il eut une illumination.

« Et puis arriver à Azkaban en sentant l'alcool n'est... »

« Continue comme ça, Blaise. Continue et tu peux être sûr et certain que je ne considérerais même pas ta candidature au titre de parrain. »

Merlin... il aurait vraiment dû y penser plus tôt.

Sa phrase coupa le sifflet de Blaise à une vitesse ahurissante. Parce que le noir savait parfaitement que Drago ne faisait pas de menaces en l'air sur ce sujet, et à deux mois de la naissance du bébé, il ne préférait même pas prendre le moindre risque. Il était tellement déterminé à être le parrain... il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir, y compris se retenir de faire la morale à Drago. Même si cela devait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

Au final, il réussit tout de même à faire avaler quelque chose à Drago, avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour lui de partir pour la prison sorcière.

.

OoO

.

Le blond avait l'impression que son cœur voulait s'échapper de son enveloppe corporelle, tant il cognait fort contre ses côtes.

Il sentait qu'il avait les mains moites, et ne faisait que de les essuyer sur son pantalon. Il se détestait. C'était dans ces moments, où il avait besoin de se maîtriser, d'avoir encore plus de contrôle de lui-même que d'habitude… et bien évidemment, c'était tout le contraire qui arrivait.

Il savait que son père allait tout de suite réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela, rajoutait à son angoisse, au lieu de le pousser à se calmer. Et puis au fond, il savait parfaitement que son père allait mal prendre la chose.

Tout le processus de sécurité prenait un temps fou, Drago crut pendant un instant qu'il n'allait jamais récupérer sa baguette tant ils la gardèrent longtemps.

Quand enfin tout fut terminé, qu'il eut signé tous les papiers qu'il fallait signer, on l'emmena dans une salle de visite, où il dut encore attendre que son père arrive.

Et quand Lucius Malefoy franchit les portes de la pièce, un air suspicieux sur le visage, Drago se mit à prier mentalement.

Sans un mot, Lucius s'installa, et observa son fils en silence. Après plusieurs secondes, son visage se fronça et il lâcha :

.

« Par Salazar... tu t'es marié ! C'est ça, Drago ? Tu as épousé cette... cette... »

« Elle s'appelle Hermione. Et non. Nous ne sommes pas mariés. » Répondit Drago en levant sa main gauche, vierge de toute alliance.

Et ce faisant, il comprit que ses ennuis allaient être encore plus graves qu'il ne l'imaginait. Parce qu'il était certain que jamais son père ne pourrait imaginer la vérité. Lucius était très ancré dans les traditions, et l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir un enfant sans être marié ne lui traverserait jamais l'esprit.

Drago s'en fichait. Et il savait bien qu'Hermione s'en fichait aussi. Ses propres parents s'étaient eux-mêmes mariés alors qu'elle avait déjà six ans. Elle lui avait raconté le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de ses parents.

« Bien ? Alors que me vaut cette visite avec une telle expression. Sans compter tes lettres, qui ne sont pas comme d'habitude ! Tu as dilapidé ma fortune ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Quoi de mieux que l'agacement pour contrer l'angoisse...

«Non. Je n'ai pas dilapidé quoi que ce soit. Votre fortune n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je gagne ma vie par moi-même, vous le savez parfaitement. En réalité, ce que j'ai à vous dire est une  
bonne nouvelle.

.

« Vous vous séparez ? »

« Père ! Si vous me laissiez parler ! »

« Je te laisse parler Drago, c'est toi qui semble éprouver des difficultés pour t'exprimer de manière correcte. »

« Hermione et moi... Nous... nous allons avoir un bébé. Vous allez être grand-père. »

Lucius pâlit tellement d'un seul coup, que son fils eut le sentiment qu'il allait faire un malaise.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il donner le coup de grâce maintenant ? Ne rien dire ? Attendre que son père parle le premier ?

Il se demanda aussi si cela allait être sa dernière conversation avec son père. Peut-être que ce dernier ne voudrait plus du tout lui parler après cela.

Après d'interminables minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, le plus âgé des deux hommes sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits.

« Un bébé... mon petit-fils va être un Sang-Mêlé, né hors mariage. Par Salazar, j'ai besoin d'un verre de cognac ! »

« Hum... » Fit Drago.

Son père le fusilla du regard, pensant probablement que Drago s'était raclé la gorge à cause de la mention du cognac. Mais il se trompait.

« Pas votre petit-fils. » Corrigea Drago « Votre petite-fille... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Pardon ? »

«Votre petite-fille. Le bébé est une fille. »

« Tu n'es pas le père de cet enfant ! Elle a dû te tromper. Les Malefoy ne font que des garçons. »

« Visiblement non. » Rétorqua Drago « Et je vous rappelle que mère a trois sœurs. Je suis à moitié Black, tout de même. »

L'expression qui se peignit alors sur le visage de son père l'aurait fait mourir de rire dans d'autres circonstances. Il voyait qu'il pensait à toutes les personnes qu'il détestait dans la famille Black et admettre que son fils en faisait un peu partie le dégoûtait. Lucius avait une fâcheuse tendance à oublier que si sa femme était devenue Malefoy par le mariage, elle était et resterait toujours une Black

« Mais... »

« Je suis très heureux d'avoir une fille. » Coupa Drago « Nous sommes très heureux. Et puis, peut-être que le deuxième sera un garçon... »

Cette fois-ci, Lucius s'étrangla presque, et se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais au moins, Drago avait tout dit. Oui, il comptait avoir plusieurs enfants, et oui, il était très heureux d'avoir une fille. Que cela plaisait ou non à son père, cela n'y changerait rien. Et Lucius le comprit très rapidement.

.

« Ta mère est heureuse, je présume... bien évidemment qu'elle l'est. Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Par Salazar... Et comment va-t-elle s'appeler ? Je te préviens Drago, je ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, mais je refuse d'avoir une petite-fille Sang-Mêlée affublée d'un prénom de moldu. J'espère que c'est bien clair. »

Cette déclaration donna envie à Drago de mentir, et d'inventer un faux prénom à Cassiopée, juste pour énerver encore un peu plus son père – maintenant qu'il avait à demi-mot dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, Drago se sentait déjà beaucoup plus serein et soulagé.

Néanmoins, il allait se retenir et le choix du prénom parut être la seule chose qu'il apprécia vraiment.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se leva d'un bond en entendant la sonnette, et se précipita pour ouvrir, pas étonnée du tout de voir Blaise.

Elle lui avait demandé de venir lui faire un rapport une fois que Drago serait parti pour Azkaban. Et comme Blaise était prêt à tout pour être parrain, il n'avait certainement pas refusé.

Et la brunette accepta avec un petit sourire sadique l'énorme tablette de chocolat aux noisettes que le noir lui tendit... pour ça, être enceinte avait vraiment du bon.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« J'ai limité les dégâts. » Répondit Blaise

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que si je ne les avais pas limités, il serait probablement arrivé ivre mort à Azkaban. »

.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de s'être réfugié dans l'alcool alors que l'après-midi n'était même pas encore entamée. Que Drago ait attendu que la grossesse en soit à un stade aussi avancé pour enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et aller le dire à son père prouvait à quel point cela était une épreuve pour lui.

Hermione avait essayé d'en parler avec lui à plusieurs reprises, mais Drago esquivait toujours, et Narcissa –avec qui elle déjeunait, ou prenait le thé très régulièrement – lui avait dit qu'il agissait de la même façon qu'avec elle.

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Hermione savait qu'il le vivrait très mal, si son père n'acceptait pas.

« Je pense que ça va bien se passer. » Fit Blaise, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Tu crois ? »

« Lucius est obtus mais il n'est pas totalement stupide. Encore moins depuis qu'il est derrière les barreaux depuis autant de temps. Oh, il va probablement râler, faire des tas de commentaires racistes et de menaces du genre « si vous la mettez dans une école moldue avant ses onze ans, elle ne figurera pas sur mon testament » mais au final, il va accepter... »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

« Tu verras bien. Oh... et il va aussi dire que c'est ta faute si c'est une fille. Que tu es venue pervertir la lignée des Malefoy et tout le tralala. »

« Avec un grand-père pareil, ma fille ne va pas être gâtée... » Murmura Hermione entre ses dents.

« Mais elle sera gâtée par son parrain Blaise. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en ratait vraiment pas une celui-là.

Eh bien, elle non plus, n'en raterait pas une.

« Blaise ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu irais me faire un chocolat chaud. Un vrai. Pas avec la poudre, mais avec du chocolat que tu fais fondre. »

.

Elle vit dans le regard de Blaise qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle en profitait largement, et que dans d'autres circonstances, elle serait allée se faire son chocolat toute seule, mais il ne dit rien, et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il n'y était pas depuis plus de dix secondes, qu'elle arriva à son tour. Il pensa au début qu'elle voulait jouer les inspecteurs, mais elle reprit leur conversation plus sérieuse du départ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Drago revient et que ça s'est mal passé. S'il ne veut plus parler à Drago ? S'il ne veut jamais rencontrer sa petite-fille ? Je veux dire, je ne porte certainement pas Lucius dans mon cœur, loin de là, mais que je le veuille ou non, c'est le grand-père de ma fille, et je ne compte pas la priver de lui, même si je compte bien que leurs rapports soient étroitement surveillés. »

« Arrête de paniquer, je te dis que ça va aller. Il devrait bientôt arriver de toute façon. Le temps pour les visites à Azkaban n'est pas illimité. »

« S'il ne rentre pas, ça veut dire qu'il est parti faire l'ivrogne dans un pub. J'espère que tu connais ses habitudes, parce que tu iras le chercher. » Ordonna Hermione.

« Sérieusement Granger... j'aimerais vraiment pas être dans ton cerveau. Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, un jour, il va probablement y avoir quelque chose qui va griller, et tu deviendras stupide. Mais vraiment stupide, dans le genre où tu ne sauras même plus orthographier McGonagall correctement. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'orthographier son nom ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Ahahahahahah, Granginette ! Tu es drôle. Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas que vous vous envoyez des lettres ?! Drago me dit tout. »

.

Hermione s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place en utilisant encore une fois la place de parrain comme moyen de pression, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Ils cessèrent tous les deux toute activité en entendant la serrure de la porte d'entrée s'activer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à faire semblant. Ils restèrent là, les yeux tournés vers la porte en attendant que Drago arrive dans la cuisine, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux autres occupants de la pièce, et Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas l'air au fond du trou, cela voulait donc probablement dire que ça allait. Que les choses s'étaient bien passées.

« Alors ? » Fit-elle en voyant que Drago ne prenait pas la parole.

« On ne pourra pas mettre Cassiopée à l'école moldue avant qu'elle aille à Poudlard, mais à part ça... il s'en remettra. Je crois qu'il est vite passé au-dessus du fait qu'on allait avoir un enfant quand il a su que c'était une fille. Il a eu plus de mal avec ça. Mais ça va... »

« Oh Drago... je suis tellement soulagée ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Elle se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Blaise se racla tellement fort la gorge qu'elle en sursauta presque.

« Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas ?! »

« Non. Mais tu peux partir si tu veux. » Répondit Drago

« Je rêve ! » S'écria alors Blaise « Vous ne m'aviez MEME PAS DIT QUE VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI LE PRENOM. »

« Va bouder ailleurs. » Ordonna Drago « Mon cœur veut me faire un câlin, et j'aimerais bien le recevoir. »

« Mais... »

« Dehors, Blaise ! »

* * *

Oh tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une fin toute pourrie toute abrupte ! Gosh, je pensais que j'avais réussi à me sortir de ça mais visiblement non xD M'enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous étiez plusieurs a attendre Lucius avec impatience, et le voici donc ! J'es^père que ça vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis.

Une review et vous aurez Blaise aux petits soins pour vous héhé

Bisous Bisouuuus


	22. Episode XXI

Bonsoir ! Et désolée pour le retard. c'était la soirée de Noël de l'école aujourd'hui, et j'y suis allée en pensant n'y rester qu'une heure... ahah, il est minuit 22 et je viens de rentrer. Je me suis bien amusée, et j'ai causé un petit esclandre... Il y avait un serveur totalement bourré qui à commencé à me parler, et malgré lui avoir clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler, il a continué, jusqu'à m'appeller "babe" et ça ne m'a vraiment pas plu ! Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir en des termes beaucoup plus grossiers ahah. La honte, devant les profs xDD

Anyway, je suis de retour, et avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée, voici le chapitre !

.

 **Dislcaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lucie M** : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne dirais rien pour Blaise, tu verras bien :p

 **Cecile** : Ahah non, il ne réagit pas trop mal en fait xD Voici la suite :)

 **lliae** : Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu

 **MMalfoy34** : Merchi :D

 **Michèle-Valérie** : Ouf alors, si tu as pu trouver un plan de secours ! ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre :D On va les revoir bientôt les parents d'Hermione !

 **Yumi** : Je mettrais la photo sur ma page si j'y pense, à l'occasion ^^

 **Uma** : Absolument, étant donné qu'il s'agit de Lulu, ça s'est quand même bien passé !

 **Little CuteHell** : Merci beaucoup !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton tuteur, si j'ai pu contribuer à te changer les idées, alors c'est super :) Courage !

 **Sarah** : Merchiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu n'es pas la seule à prier pour Blaise ahah. Vous verrez bien hihi. Ah non mais le copain de mini Drago il est pourri gâté xD

 **RoseNoire** : Bon anniversaire à toi aussi alors ;D J'ai bien profité malgré tout :) Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas !

 **Emmagiquement** : Merchi beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite :D

 **LuluMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Mouhahahahahah, je ne peux pas répondre à la question du parrain maintenant !

 **neko-saria** : Pas de soucis, tu as le droit de moins aimer ^^

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire !

 **Camille D** : Héhé, merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et voici la suite :)

 **Justyfiction** : Merci beaucoup ! Par contre je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de faire des trad.

 **Inesss** : Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! MOuhahahah tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir Blaise comme parrain ! Tu verras bien :p Voici la suite !.

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XX : Welcome Cassie**

 **.**

« Drago, j'ai l'impression que tu me balades dans toute la maison. »

« Mais non, tu as juste cette impression parce que ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on y vit. »

« Très drôle. Ce n'est pas le château de la Reine non plus. Et puis tu n'avais pas besoin de me bander les yeux, j'aurais pu les fermer. Je sais très bien où on va en plus.

Sachant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, Drago fit une grimace à son attention, et lui tira la langue. Il n'avait rien eu à dire jusque-là sur la grossesse d'Hermione, qui avait été paisible en tous sens, mais depuis quelques jours, elle devenait vraiment pénible. Elle se plaignait tout le temps d'avoir mal à différents endroits du corps, de ne pas bien dormir, d'être fatiguée, d'avoir faim. Elle lui faisait des tas de reproches, donc les trois quarts sortaient d'on ne savait où. Et par-dessus le marché, elle se plaignait d'avoir trop de travail... Drago refusait d'écouter ce qu'elle disait quand elle partait sur ce sujet, puisque c'était elle qui voulait continuer à aller au Ministère tous les jours... A deux semaines de son terme, elle aurait pu prendre son congé maternité depuis bien longtemps, si elle l'avait voulu. Sauf qu'elle avait presque l'air de vouloir accoucher dans son bureau, tout en rédigeant ses rapports.

« C'est bon. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

.

Il recula de deux pas, et l'observa ouvrir les yeux, et admirer la chambre de leur fille. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps, et n'avait pas voulu qu'Hermione la voit avant qu'elle soit terminée. Et s'il se fiait à son expression, il avait fait du bon travail.

Il avait choisi des nuances de mauves, et du vert pomme. Il attendait d'ailleurs des réflexions de plusieurs personnes, à propos du choix de cette dernière couleur, mais il s'en fichait. Mieux valait du vert que du rouge de toute façon.

Le lit en bois était tout prêt, avec le petit nid d'ange, sur lequel des petites fées agitaient doucement leurs ailes, ainsi que quelques peluches. Il y avait un fauteuil installé juste à côté, dans lequel Hermione ou lui pourraient s'asseoir pour donner le biberon à leur fille. Le dossier était inclinable, au cas où ils voudraient dormir là.

Le reste des meubles – armoire, table à langer... – étaient disposés aux endroits qui convenaient et Hermione songea que si elle s'en était chargée, le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi joli. Tout était parfaitement décoré, jusqu'au moindre petit détail et Hermione sut que Cassiopée serait parfaitement à son aise dans ce petit cocon qu'était sa chambre.

« J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle soit là... »

.

OoO

.

« Entrez. » Fit Hermione en entendant les coups à la porte de son bureau.

Elle se dépêcha autant qu'elle le pouvait de retirer ses pieds du pouf sur lequel elle les avait posés. Elle ne pouvait plus rester assise normalement bien longtemps, et elle avait besoin d'avoir ses jambes étendues devant elle.

Mais elle avait eu tort de s'empresser à garder une posture professionnelle devant ses visiteurs. Car – elle venait de le découvrir – il ne s'agissait que de Ron et George.

« Hermione ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

« Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour venir tous les jours, chacun à votre tour. »

« Tu es censée accoucher dans six jours. Tu dois te reposer. Dormir au maximum parce que tes nuits seront bientôt beaucoup plus courtes. »

« Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant, comme c'est étrange ça, je pensais que je pourrais dormir douze heures par nuit. » Répondit-elle, sarcastique. « Vous êtes venus juste pour me faire la morale, ou il y a autre chose ? Parce que j'ai du travail à faire. »

« Déjeuner ? » Fit George.

.

La brunette s'apprêtait à protester. Elle avait un sandwich – bon, d'accord, deux, plus une part de brownie au chocolat – dans son sac, mais elle dut s'avouer vaincue par les deux rouquins. Parce que George lui montra ce qu'il avait caché derrière son dos : un sac, rempli de nourriture chinoise à emporter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Les frères Weasley se regardèrent en souriant, et elle devina qu'elle devait avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et des jours.

« Tout est prêt chez vous ? » Demanda George, entre deux bouchées de nems.

« Tout est prêt. » Répondit Hermione

'Sauf moi.' Songea-t-elle, ensuite, sans le dire à voix haute.

Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Elle avait lu, elle avait mitraillé ses parents, Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malefoy de questions, elle avait passé des heures à observer Ginny… Mais alors qu'elle pouvait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir deux mois de plus.

Elle se faisait en permanence des films dans sa tête : et si je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi elle pleure ? Et si je n'arrive pas à l'habiller correctement et que je lui fais mal ? Et si je la fais tomber ? Et si elle ne veut pas manger ? Et si je ne supporte pas ses pleurs ? Et si je n'arrive pas à faire ce qu'il faut comme il faut ?

Elle se torturait le cerveau, et lorsqu'elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour avouer à Drago les pensées qui la hantaient, il avait ri, et lui avait répondu que tant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ne pas l'aimer, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Mais la brunette n'avait aucune raison de craindre cela, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle aimait déjà sa fille. Mais l'amour, contrairement à ce que semblait croire Drago, ne faisait pas tout, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle saurait s'en occuper correctement.

« Et quand est-ce que je peux venir visiter ta nouvelle maison ? »

« Quand tu veux, Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne vas pas râler alors que c'est toi qui refuse de venir, tout de même. »

« Je ne refuse pas de venir. Je refuse de venir quand la fouine est là, c'est différent. »

« Vous êtes ridicule tous les deux. Personne ne vous a demandé de vous parler. »

« Je risque de m'intoxiquer si je respire le même air que lui. »

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Drago aussi aimait bien utiliser ce genre de petites phrases assassines ridicules. A chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait dire des choses de la sorte, elle se demandait quel âge il avait.

« Comment tu vas faire pour voir notre fille, alors ? Parce que je ne pense pas que Drago ait l'intention de s'éloigner de moins de dix mètres d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cinq ans. Et quand je dis cinq ans, je suis vraiment optimiste. »

« S'il fait ça, c'est que c'est un psychopathe. »

Hermione avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à l'idée que Drago et Ron puissent un jour avoir des rapports cordiaux. C'était une montagne bien trop dure à escalader, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre...

.

OoO

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Et puis, cela la frappa de plein fouet : son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal. Ce fut un pic de douleur, soudain, qui dura environ dix secondes, avant de partir comme il était venu. La jeune femme n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : elle avait des contractions.

Elle en avait déjà eu quelques-unes, mais pas aussi intenses que celle-là, et si elle avait déjà mal comme ça, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait plus tard... Ginny ne lui avait pas menti sur ce point-là, elle lui avait dit : qu'elle aurait mal comme elle n'avait jamais eu mal de sa vie. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas la péridurale, malheureusement.

Un nouveau pic de douleur la saisit sans prévenir et elle poussa un petit gémissement. D'instinct, elle aurait voulu se recroqueviller sur elle-même, mais son ventre proéminent l'en empêchait, bien évidemment.

Elle le caressa doucement, suppliant mentalement sa fille d'arrêter de lui faire aussi mal, et la douleur cessa brusquement... mais pour combien de temps ? Une nouvelle contraction ne tarderait pas à arriver, elle en était certaine.

« 'Rmione » Murmura Drago, la voix ensommeillée.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et se leva, commencer à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Merlin, ce que ça faisait mal.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as des contractions. »

« Ahhhhhhhhh, bordel ! » Cria-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Respire lentement. Inspire et expire. Comme on faisait pendant les cours de préparation. »

« On a pas mal comme ça, pendant les cours ! J'aimerais bien t'y voiraaaaaaaah, putain de merde ! »

.

Le fait qu'elle jure montra à Drago à quel point elle avait mal. Et son visage crispé lui faisait bien comprendre également que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour elle. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il voulut lui demander si elle avait compté combien de temps s'écoulait entre les contractions, mais une petite voix lui souffla que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée de lui poser cette question maintenant.

« Je vais chercher la valise. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et avança vers l'armoire, s'arrêtant au bout de deux pas, terrassée par une nouvelle contraction.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une main chauffée au fer blanc essayait de lui arracher les entrailles. Ou qu'on lui enfonçait des épées dans le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Drago.

La brunette attendit que la contraction passe, avant de se tourner vers lui, et de le fusiller du regard.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais aller à Sainte-Mangouste en pyjama ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, ils vont te faire mettre la blouse de l'hôpital, ça ne sert à rien. »

« CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! »

Drago leva les mains en l'air, et s'éloigna. Elle pouvait lui hurler dessus tant qu'elle le voulait. Il s'en fichait. Ils allaient être parents, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

.

OoO

.

« Tu PLAISANTES LA J'ESPERE ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te défends de boire cette bouteille de jus de citrouille. »

« Mais, j'ai soif ! »

« Tiens donc. Aaaïe, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… bordel. Figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai soif, mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE BOIRE OU DE MANGER. »

« Oh... pardon mon cœur, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suis désolé ! »

« J'ai trop maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. »

« Ma belle... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Te greffer un utérus, parce que si tu veux d'autres enfants, ce sera toi qui les portera, et surtout, qui les accouchera. CA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? » Aboya-t-elle à l'intention de la gynécomage, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, et qui avait laissé échapper un léger ricanement en entendant la phrase d'Hermione.

« Absolument pas. Est-ce que je peux vous examiner ? »

Hermione faillit lui répondre qu'elle pourrait l'examiner après lui avoir d'abord donné quelque chose pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal, mais elle se retint. La gynécomage ne pouvait de toute façon pas ne pas voir qu'elle mourrait de douleur.

Elle se plia bon gré mal gré à l'examen, qui fut très rapide, et la gynécomage annonça juste après :

« Eh bien, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille vous armer de patience, vous n'êtes qu'à deux centimètres. »

« Oh Merlin... vous devez faire quelque chose ! »

« C'est à votre fille de faire le travail ! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait que la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai eu plus mal qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où j'ai reçu le sortilège Doloris ! »

« Essayez de bien respirer de... »

« PARCE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N'AI QUE CA A FAIRE ? BIEN RESPIRER QUAND J'AI MAL COMME CA. »

« Mon cœur, calme-toi ! » Souffla Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione ouvrit bouche pour lui dire quelque chose de probablement très désagréable, mais contre toute attente, elle explosa en sanglots. Entre ses larmes, Drago parvint à saisir ce qu'elle balbutiait, à savoir, qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle voulait que tout s'arrête.

Drago posa une de ses mains sur son ventre, et essaya de faire comprendre à sa fille qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille un peu plus doucement

« Plus jamais je ne coucherai avec toi... »

.

OoO

.

Les heures passèrent, le soleil se leva, et le matin succéda à la nuit. Et la douleur d'Hermione semblait augmenter à chaque minute qui passait. Elle semblait passer son temps entre cris de douleurs, lamentations et pleurs. Et Drago savait qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant, et se félicitait de ne pas être une femme. Il n'aurait certainement pas eut envie de vivre cela. Il préférait largement se faire broyer la main.

A sept heures et demie du matin, les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent et Drago laissa pour quelques temps sa place à Jean Granger. Hermione avait besoin d'une femme, et d'autant plus si celle-ci était sa mère.

A huit heures et demie, la gynécomage leur annonça qu'Hermione en était à presque neuf centimètres et le blond sentit l'euphorie le gagner. Ils allaient la tenir dans leurs bras. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

.

OoO

.

« Dix centimètres ! Nous allons nous préparer, et dans quelques minutes, nous allons passer en salle d'accouchement. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se sentait soulagée, même si elle avait bien conscience que le plus dur restait à venir. Et très concrètement, elle avait très peur des minutes à venir. La douleur était maintenant si intense qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de son seuil de tolérance, qui était pourtant très élevé.

Jamais un jour elle n'aurait cru pouvoir faire une comparaison avec la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle s'était fait torturer... et pourtant.

Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle en avait la nausée et elle se sentait épuisée : épuisée de manquer de sommeil, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré et crié de douleur. Si seulement on pouvait juste lui ouvrir le ventre et récupérer son bébé pour qu'elle puisse ne plus avoir mal...

On l'emmena finalement dans la salle d'accouchement, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Drago avait pris son air le plus sérieux, et elle voyait dans son regard que s'il avait pu faire le travail, il se serait plié sans problème à la tâche. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible.

« Bien. Tout le monde est installé. Miss Granger, est-ce que vous êtes prête ? »

« Je crois... Drago. »

« Tiens. » Dit-il en lui donnant sa main. « Tu peux me faire mal autant que tu veux. »

« Très bien. Miss Granger, à la prochaine contraction, vous commencerez à pousser... Maintenant. »

Hermione s'exécuta. Naïvement, elle avait pensé que le fait de pousser soulagerait sa douleur, mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait toujours aussi mal, et après trois poussées, elle était en sueur, et se sentait totalement épuisée. Drago l'encourageait, les gynécomages l'encourageaient et lui disaient que ce qu'elle faisait été très bien, mais en attendant, son bébé n'était toujours pas expulsé, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle était épuisée.

« Encore une fois... poussez ! »

Hermione s'exécuta, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle s'affaiblissait, que ses poussées n'étaient plus aussi longues et intenses qu'avant.

Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'elle était là.

« Allez, mon cœur. Tu y es presque. »

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver. » Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« Miss Granger, on peut faire une petite pause de deux minutes, si vous voulez. Le rythme cardiaque est normal, vous pouvez faire une pause sans risque. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et plongea ses yeux remplis de larmes dans ceux de Drago.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je suis nulle... »

« Hermione ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Chuchota Drago à son oreille « Tu vas y arriver, et tu sais pourquoi ? Pas parce que tu n'as pas le choix, pas parce qu'il le faut... mais parce que je suis certain que tu rêves de la tenir dans tes bras, et de savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Je suis sûr que tu veux savoir si elle a tes yeux marrons ou mes yeux gris, si elle a des cheveux, si ses traits seront plus les tiens ou les miens. Et pour découvrir ça, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, et c'est pour ça que tu vas réussir. Et de toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit, je t'aime. »

.

Les paroles de Drago résonnèrent en elle, et lui donnèrent plus de courage et surtout, de la force, cette force qui lui manquait cruellement depuis quelques minutes.

Mue par une impulsion, elle arrêta de pleurer et gémir pour rien, et se concentra pour pousser fort et longtemps. Elle fit cela deux fois, et la gynécomage lui annonça avec excitation qu'elle voyait la tête.

« Allez Granger, tu y es presque ! On y est presque. »

« Un, deux trois... poussez... »

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Elle donna une dernière poussée, et elle entendit un cri de bébé.

Tous les sons autour d'elle s'évanouirent. Elle n'entendit plus les paroles des gynécomages, ni de Drago. Elle n'entendait que les pleurs de son bébé.

Et puis on la posa sur elle. Sa fille. Ce fut si bref qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser, de bien la regarder. Elle eut juste le temps de la toucher, de sentir sa peau toute chaude et un peu poisseuse avant qu'on la lui enlève. Ce qu'elle trouva injuste.

« Il vont juste la nettoyer et lui faire les soins. » La rassura Drago, qui semblait ne pas réaliser non plus.

Hermione voulut lui dire d'aller avec eux, afin qu'il puisse voir ce qu'ils faisaient à leur fille, mais les sorciers étaient visiblement plus rapides que les moldus, parce que déjà on leur ramenait leur bébé, enveloppé dans une petite couverture blanche.

La brunette ouvrit les boutons de sa blouse d'hôpital, et prit sa fille tout contre elle, la réchauffant de sa propre chaleur.

Sentir le poids de sa fille tout contre elle lui remplit le cœur de bonheur, et elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux... des larmes de bonheur. Un bonheur incommensurable.

.

Elle regarda sa fille, sa petite merveille et elle ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu un instant penser ne pas la garder. Car à ce moment même, elle comprit que sa vie prenait un sens nouveau. En voyant Cassiopée, elle se sentit remplie d'un amour si intense, si fort, qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant, et que rien ne pourrait égaler. Elle aimait Drago, de tout son cœur, mais elle avait conscience que peut-être un jour, elle pourrait cesser de l'aimer –même si elle était persuadée que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cassiopée était différent. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même que jamais elle ne pourrait cesser d'aimer sa fille, peu importe ce qui arriverait, peu importe qu'elle fasse les pires choses au monde. C'était son bébé, sa fille et elle était parfaite.

Elle détailla avec attention les fins cheveux châtains qui dépassaient de son bonnet, sa peau toute douce, ses paupières closes qui tressaillaient de temps en temps. Drago et elle avait fait la plus belle des petites filles.

Drago la serra contre elle, et glissa un doigt sur la joue de leur fille.

Hermione trouva la force de détacher les yeux de son bébé, et leva les yeux vers lui, réalisant alors qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, mon amour... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux. Je t'aime. Je vous aime toutes les deux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »Répondit Hermione « Avant de tourner de nouveau son regard sur sa fille. « Et toi, mon petit ange, je t'aime fort fort fort, plus que tout. Et je ferais tout pour être la meilleure des mamans. »

« Tu vas être la meilleure, Hermione. On va être les meilleurs parents du monde. »

Drago était plus que jamais sûr de ses paroles. Avec la naissance de sa fille, il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Et il se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Et plus amoureux que jamais. Il était là, avec les deux personnes qui faisaient toute sa vie, et en les contemplant toutes les deux, les mots glissèrent tout seul de sa bouche :

« Epouse-moi. »

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. J''ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi hihi. Un bébé et une demande en mariage hihi. Donnez moi votre avis !

Bisous Bisouuuuuuuuus


	23. Episode XXII

Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce petit retard. Je babysittais (pas chez moi), hier soir, et je suis rentrée à minuit et demi. J'aurais pu poster, mais j'ai une bonne crève et en rentrant la tâche me semblait insurmontable, je voulais juste dormir. Sorry donc.

Sinon, comment ça va ? Je ne vous explique même pas comme j'ai hâte d'être à vendredi prochain. Les vacaaaaances, le retour en Fraaaaaance, la nourriture de Noeeeeeel. J'ai trop hate. Surtout que je suis ultra fatiguée en ce moment ! Et cela me fait penser d'ailleurs que j'aurais peut-être du retard aussi vendredi pro, tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle j'arrive dans mon chez-moi français ^^

Breffons, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous envoie le chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Michèle-Valérie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Cecile** : Tout à fait, tu devines bien hihi

 **Trinita Dark** : Désolée de t'avoir déçue pour les lettres ! Ahah, Lucius ne serait pas Lucius s'il n'était pas si rétrograde xD

Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! Pour la réponse d'Hermione, il te suffit de lire :p

 **Guest (1)** : Ils ont quatre enfant en tout, donc si ce n'est pas Cassie qui a ses yeux se sera un autre :p

 **mok** : Il faut se dire que c'est une douleur pour la bonne cause :p Contente que tu ai aimé en tout cas !

 **Camille D** : Mais Drago n'est pas comme sa famille, tu l'as bien vu quand il rend visite à son père !

 **Uma** : Merchiiiii

 **Sarah** : Ouiii, j'ai eu des supers cadeaux de mes hosts et de mes amis, maintenant j'attend de rentrer en France pour avoir le reste hihi.

Tu vas l'avoir ci dessous la réaction d'Hermione :)

 **Sido** : Mouhahahahahah, siiiiii, j'ai le droit tralalala

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

 **Françoise** : Mes condoléances pour votre mari ! Mais si j'ai pu mettre un peu de baume au coeur avec mes fics, alors c'est un plaisir pour moi :D

 **Elodie** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette suite !

 **RoseNoire** : Mais nooooon, c'est que du bonheur après (j'adoooooore les enfants !) Merci à toi !

 **Louisemalefoy** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ici et sur Envers et contre eux ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir !

Et tout à fait, après toutes les merdes qu'ils ont vécu, il méritaient bien un peu de repos !

 **Inesss** : Yayyyyyy ! Oui, ça va , et toi ? Mais non, tu auras déjà la possibilité de la péridurale, et la douleur elle doit être vite oubliée !

Il y a aussi Harry dans la compèt du parrain xD

.

 **Merci à** **Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXII : Vie à trois**

 **.**

« Epouse-moi. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

Hermione avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a mal entendu quelque chose et Drago la comprenait. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il répéta.

« Epouse-moi. Je... oh, par Merlin. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça comme ça. Je n'avais même pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit mais te voir là, avec notre fille dans les bras me fait réaliser à quel point je t'aime, et je veux que tu sois ma femme, Hermione. Je veux... je veux qu'on soit unis. Bordel, c'est la plus pitoyable demande en mariage au monde. »

« Non ! Ne dis pas ça. » Dit Hermione, des larmes plein les yeux « C'est la plus belle demande en mariage du monde. Et oui. Oui, oui, et oui. Je veux t'épouser, je veux être ta femme. Oui. »

Drago eut un petit éclat de rire incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait – ce qui était un peu vrai – puis il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils aient une spectatrice – elle avait les yeux fermés de toute façon, et elle risquait fort bien de voir ses parents s'embrasser de nombreuses fois.

« Je n'ai même pas de bague ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé de l'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas important, Drago. Je me fiche d'avoir une bague. »

.

Le blond commença à protester, mais fut soudain frappé par une idée lumineuse.

Il se pencha pour attraper sa baguette, et en un sortilège informulé, il dupliqua le bracelet de naissance que portait sa fille.

Puis il le passa au doigt d'Hermione, et l'ajusta pour qu'il devienne une bague. Et cette fois-ci, Hermione n'y tint plus et les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues.

Elle les essuya rapidement tant bien que mal, afin d'offrir à Drago un sourire.

Elle pouvait très clairement déclarer cette journée comme étant la plus belle de toute sa vie.

.

OoO

.

Hermione n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'assimiler le fait qu'elle était devenue mère et fiancée. Parce qu'à peine vingt minutes après que Drago ait fait sa demande, leur chambre avait commencé à se remplir, sans jamais se désemplir.

On la félicitait, on l'embrassait, on voulait voir Cassiopée et on commentait le moindre centimètre carré de sa fille : quelle partie de son corps venait du côté Granger et quelle partie venait du côté Malefoy. On se demandait si ses cheveux allaient foncer ou s'ils allaient rester blonds foncés.

Hermione était on ne peut plus ravie d'avoir ses amis et sa famille autour d'elle, mais Merlin ce qu'ils étaient bruyants ! Elle commençait à en avoir légèrement mal au crâne.

Et elle comprenait tellement Ginny, maintenant qu'elle traversait la même chose qu'elle. Parce qu'elle devait avouer que sa mère combinée à Narcissa étaient tout bonnement infernales.

Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état et Drago pouvait en dire de même de la sienne.

Piailler. C'était le verbe qui s'accordait tout à fait au comportement des deux femmes. Elles étaient partout à la fois, gesticulaient dans tous les sens, et surtout, parlaient avec des voix haut perchées qui étaient très agaçantes.

Décidément, devenir grand-mère était également un chamboulement.

.

Heureusement que son père était plus calme. Il n'avait pas bien l'air de réaliser lui non plus et se préoccupait plus de sa fille qu'autre chose, lui apportant à boire, à manger, et arrangeant ses oreillers régulièrement. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il accorderait bientôt son attention à Cassiopée, mais pour l'instant, c'était d'elle qu'il s'occupait.

La chambre se remplissait également de fleurs, de ballons, de fleurs et de boîtes de chocolats en tout genre. Chocolats que tout le monde, sauf elle semblait avoir goûté, et qui l'amena à penser à l'une des rares personnes qui n'était pas encore venue.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir vers elle.

Le Survivant interrompit la conversation qu'il avait avec George, et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bébé, qui dormait profondément dans son petit berceau, nullement perturbée par le bruit qui régnait autour d'elle, avant de reporter son attention sur la brunette.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je veux juste te poser une question. »

« Oh... je vois... Il va venir, je pense qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement. »

.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle espérait qu'Harry avait raison, parce qu'elle risquait de le prendre assez mal, si Ron ne venait pas la voir. Mais tout à la fois, elle appréhendait sa venue. Car force était de constater que Drago et lui avaient toujours réussi à s'éviter et ce serait la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient en présence l'un de l'autre. Et Hermione n'était pas dupe. Rien, même pas Cassiopée, ne serait un frein à un quelconque débordement, si l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes se sentait attaqué.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va venir. Tu ne vas pas sortir de la maternité tout de suite de toute façon. Il est plus intelligent que nous autres, au final. Il va attendre que tu sois remise de tes émotions. »

« Je ne suis pas prête de m'en remettre. » Assura Hermione « J'ai eu l'impression de naître moi aussi. »

« Tu débutes une nouvelle vie, donc en quelque sorte, c'est comme une naissance. » Répondit Harry.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là. » Continua Hermione, en regardant sa fille « C'est irréel. Tout est trop parfait. »

« Crois-moi, tu ne trouveras pas ça parfait bien longtemps... Tu repenseras à cette phrase dans quelques jours, quand tu compteras tes heures de sommeil, et que tu seras réveillée toutes les deux heures par des pleurs. »

« Doucement Potter. » Intervint Drago, qui venait d'entendre leur conversation « Tu parles de ma fille. Les Malefoy ne pleurent pas pour un oui ou pour un non. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre Malefoy. Je peux te citer des milliards de moments où tu as pleuré pour un rien. »

« Espèce de... »

« Calmez-vous ! » S'écria Hermione, réduisant les deux hommes au silence.

« Non mais vraiment, vous avez quel âge ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour emmerder Potter, mon cœur. »

Hermione lui jeta alors un regard si glacial qu'il en aurait presque reculé de deux ou trois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, par Merlin ?!

« Je te défends de dire des gros mots quand les oreilles de notre fille sont juste à côté ! Refais-le et je te coupe la langue ! »

Le père d'Hermione – qui avait entendu – éclata de rire, et Harry donna une grande claque dans le dos de Drago, comme pour lui dire qu'il compatissait.

Faites des enfants avec Hermione Granger…

.

OoO

.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon petit ange... » Murmura Hermione.

La chambre avait fini par se vider plusieurs minutes auparavant, laissant les deux parents seuls avec leur bébé. Enfin seuls, avait songé Hermione. Elle adorait avoir sa famille et ses amis auprès d'elle, mais être seule avec son bébé, c'était encore mieux.

Cassiopée s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, et Drago et Hermione en avaient profité pour la nourrir, secondés par une puéricultrice, qui était venue leur expliquer comment bien tenir le biberon, et leur bébé, afin de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Hermione pensait que sa fille replongerait dans les bras de Morphée aussitôt son rot fait, mais il n'en avait pas été le cas. Elle restait éveillée, semblant vouloir découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à portée de son champ de vision.

« Tu cherches ton papa ? Il est parti prendre une douche... Ton papa prends beaucoup soin de lui, parce qu'il aime être beau. J'espère qu'il ne déteindra pas trop sur toi pour ça, hein, ma chérie ? Ni pour ça, ni pour les vilains mots, parce que ça, il en dit beaucoup trop. »

Cassie émit un petit son, comme si elle acquiesçait, et Hermione se sentit totalement fondre.

Elle attrapa une de ses petites mains minuscules, et y déposa un léger baiser.

« J'ai hâte qu'on rentre à la maison. Tu verras, c'est beaucoup mieux que la maternité. Tu as une très jolie chambre, que ton papa a fait tout seul. Avec plein de jolis petits livres qui t'attendent... on va être tellement bien tous les trois. Et je m'occuperais de toi le mieux possible. Je vais tout faire pour être la meilleure des mamans. »

Cassiopée bougea légèrement ses bras, et ses petites mains effleurèrent la peau d'Hermione, qui se sentit encore une fois fondre. Elle l'aimait tellement... tellement.

.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser, léger comme une plume, cette fois, sur son petit crâne et respira longuement son odeur de bébé. Son bébé.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à cet instant, mais Hermione ne tourna pas la tête vers Drago. Regarder Cassie, détailler chaque millimètre d'elle, était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Et le blond n'attendit de toute façon pas plus de quelques secondes, avant de les rejoindre sur le lit.

« Les deux plus belles... » Dit-il après avoir embrassé femme et fille.

« Surtout elle. » Répondit Hermione en désignant leur bébé « Elle est parfaite. »

« Evidemment qu'elle est parfaite. C'est ma fille. » Déclara Drago, sûr de lui

« Tu vois mon ange, ton papa est également un poil arrogant. »

« Comment ça, « également » ? Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ma fille ? »

« C'est notre fille Drago ! Et je ne lui ai rien raconté qui ne soit pas vrai. Elle a d'ailleurs pu constater par elle-même à quel point tu adores passer du temps dans la salle de bain... »

« Ton accouchement m'a fait transpirer, figure-toi. J'avais besoin de fraicheur. »

« C'est sûr, tu as dû expulser un bébé de ton ventre, n'est-ce pas ? » Railla Hermione.

« Presque. » Répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

.

OoO

.

Après trois jours passés à la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, il fut enfin l'heure, pour Drago et Hermione, de rentrer chez eux, avec leur bébé. Le blond était plus qu'impatient de commencer leur nouvelle vie à trois, à la maison, mais Hermione était un peu plus réservée. A la maternité, elle se sentait entourée. Même si elle s'en sortait parfaitement bien avec sa fille, il y avait toujours les gynécomages et puéricultrices pour la rassurer, lui montrer comment faire afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à sa fille.

A la maison, elle serait seule. Sans professionnels à portée de main. Et cela l'angoissait un peu.

Cassiopée, elle, n'avait pas l'air pour le moins du monde angoissée. Bien loin des préoccupations de sa maman, elle dormait profondément, sans se soucier des divers bruits qui retentissaient autour d'elle.

C'était quelque chose qui ne cessait d'étonner Hermione, depuis trois jours, à quel point un bébé pouvait être hermétique au bruit. Une fanfare aurait pu se mettre à jouer juste à côté d'elle, Hermione était certaine que sa fille ne se serait pas réveillée.

La jeune maman se demandait souvent si sa fille rêvait. Elle avait lu que c'était possible, dès les premières heures de la vie... Mais de quoi pouvaient bien rêver des bébés qui n'avaient que quelques heures ?

Drago s'était moqué d'elle, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses réflexions. Il avait dit que c'était bien digne d'une je-sais-tout, d'avoir des questionnements pareils.

.

« J'ai été signer tout ce qu'il fallait. » Fit justement Drago, qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre. « Et j'ai pris rendez-vous pour les vaccins, la semaine prochaine. »

« Parfait. »

« Tu es prête ? Tu n'as rien oublié. Cassie a son doudou ? »

« Oui. Non, et oui. » Répondit Hermione. « Comment on rentre ? »

« Par transplanage. Ne fais pas cette tête ! J'ai demandé, et ce n'est pas dangereux. Il est même conseillé de transplaner plutôt que d'utiliser la cheminette, à cause de la suie. »

« Mouais... »

« On ne va pas rentrer à pied ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais Cassie et moi, on va transplaner, un point c'est tout. »

Il mit presque aussitôt ses paroles à exécution, en s'approchant du petit berceau, dans lequel leur fille dormait.

Il l'attrapa délicatement, et la cala contre son torse. Bien évidemment, le bébé ne se réveilla pas et Drago jeta un regard à Hermione, qui lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper des affaires.

Le temps qu'elle les envoie chez eux d'un coup de baguette, et qu'elle rejoigne la zone de transplanage, père et fille étaient déjà partis.

Elle transplana à son tour chez elle, et partit immédiatement à leur recherche, voulant s'assurer que sa fille était bien entière.

Elle s'approcha de la chambre de leur fille, et s'arrêta sur le seuil, pour observer.

Hermione ne savait pas si cela était une conséquence ou non du transplanage, mais Cassiopée s'était réveillée, et Drago en avait profité pour lui présenter ce nouvel environnement, qui lui deviendrait bien familier.

.

« Et ça, c'est ton armoire... il ne faut pas écouter ta maman. Elle va dire que tu ne vas pas porter les trois quarts des choses que je t'ai achetées, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu porteras tout au moins une fois, pas vrai ma princesse. Et puis, tiens, en parlant de ta maman... les étagères là-bas, c'est son œuvre. Et entre toi et moi, je pense qu'il a beaucoup plus de livres que ceux qui sont installés là. Elle doit les cacher, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je me moque d'elle... Tu te rendras vite compte qu'elle a un problème avec les livres. Alors, toi, quand tu grandiras, essaye de ne pas devenir trop comme elle. Un peu ça va, mais pas trop, d'accord ? Enfin, si tu sais lire à deux ans, je ne serais pas fâché, bien au contraire. Je prendrais un malin plaisir à le dire à Potter.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Lire à deux ans... il avait de l'espoir.

Mais voir Drago discuter tranquillement avec leur fille, lui remplissait le cœur de bonheur. Elle se rendait pleinement compte qu'ils étaient une famille. Qu'ils étaient parents, et que leur vie ne serait plus jamais la même, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre, et sourit largement lorsque Cassiopée tourna la tête vers elle.

« Coucou mon ange. » Murmura-t-elle en attrapant les tous petits doigts de sa fille. « Alors, elle te plaît ta chambre ? »

« Evidemment qu'elle lui plaît, c'est moi qui l'ait faite pour elle. »

« Profite bien Drago... parce que quand elle parlera, tu ne pourras pas imaginer ce qui t'arrange. Et si tu prévois qu'elle sache lire à deux ans, je pense que dans trois mois, elle parle. »

« Et elle dira que je suis le meilleur des papas de la terre entière. »

« Parfois, mon ange. » Fit Hermione a l'intention de sa fille « Ton papa a une pastèque à la place de la tête. »

Il y eut peut-être cinq secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Cassiopée dévisagea sa mère avec attention. Et puis, elle se mit à hurler.

.

Drago, tout comme Hermione avaient parfaitement conscience que c'était un bébé, que ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle hurlerait, et surtout, que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leur conversation.

Pourtant le blond explosa de rire, et lui tendit le bébé, un air triomphant sur le visage.

« Tu vois, elle n'est pas contente parce que tu as insinué que j'avais la grosse tête. A toi de la consoler. »

« Imbécile ! » répondit Hermione.

Elle entreprit ensuite de comprendre quel était le problème. Cassiopée n'avait pas besoin d'être changée, ni de manger. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop chaud ou trop froid.

Elle se mit alors à la bercer doucement, tout contre elle, en fredonnant légèrement, et Cassiopée sembla se calmer un peu. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement fatiguée ?

Elle se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle était déposée dans son lit, et décida de tester la chose.

La jeune maman glissa Cassiopée dans sa grenouillère, avant de la déposer dans son petit lit.

Pendant quelques secondes, le bébé continua de pleurer, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement pour bailler. Immédiatement après, elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit en une fraction de secondes.

Hermione sentit qu'elle avait une expression incrédule. Elle s'était imaginée que les choses iraient moins vite que cela, mais finalement, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

« Enfin tranquilles ! » Soupira Drago avec un soupir théâtral, signe qu'il plaisantait « Je vais enfin profiter de ma future femme. »

Instinctivement, Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa main, toujours ornée de sa bague de fiançailles si originale. Si elle était toujours là, c'est que ce n'était donc pas un rêve. C'était la réalité : elle était maman, et elle allait devenir Mrs Malefoy. Sa vie n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite...

* * *

Tadaaa ! Voilà, vous avez la réponse d'Hermione (comme si elle allait refuser la demande, ahah). Et le retour à la maison. Maintenant, ils vont pouvoir bien commencer leur nouvelle vie hihi

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! J'attend vos avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	24. Episode XXIII

Bonsoir ! J'écris ce petit blabla de début de chapitre depuis le train, où j'attend de quitter Paris pour rejoindre Rouen city. Un jour on aura sûrement le wifi dans les train, mais comme ce n'est pas encore le cas, je fais ça maintenant pour m'avancer, et n'avoir plus qu'à poster en arrivant chez moi.

Je vais aussi vite fait me plaindre de la SNCF qui en plus d'augmenter ses tarifs une fois tous les quatre matin (je vous jure, à chaque fois que je rentre en France le prix du billet à augmenté… je me souviens d'un temps ou c'était 15€ le billet Paris-Rouen… un temps TRES LOINTAIN.

Breffons, donc non seulement la SNCF m'entube (d'habitude j'essaye de prendre un covoit mais là j'en avais pas qui correspondait à mes horaires), mais EN PLUS, ces imbéciles ont mis les prises juste au dessus des poubelles, ce qui fait que la poubelle gêne et que je ne peux pas recharger mon téléphone. Voilà voilà xD

J'arrête de me plaindre, je suis ingrate parce qu'après tout JE SUIS EN VACANCES YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Et je vais avoir mes cadeaux d'anniversaire hiiiiiiiii. Ah qu'elles étaient attendues celles-là xD J'envoie tout mon courage à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance.

Sinon, avez-vous vu le micro trailer de Fantastic Beast ? Vous savez comme j'aime (adore, ADULE) , Eddie Redmayne… et bien mon petit cœur à fondu. Le voir avec une baguette c'était... orgasmique ahah.

Sur cette sage parole, je vous laisse avec nos chouchoux adorés. Et vous trouverez la réponse à une question bien attendue.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Camille D** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite

 **Uma** : That's what babies do xD

 **Cecile** : Oula pas sure que tu trouves Ron dans cet episode ! La voici la suite tant attendue.

 **Renata** : C'est tout a fait ca, une nouvelle vie qui commence ! Ravie que tu ai aime :D

 **Louise Malefoy** : Absolument, les defauts de Dragounet font aussi son charme hihi. Je te remercie également pour tes reviews sur Protection !

 **Sarah** : Ravie que ca t'ai plu ! et AAAAAHHHHHHH LES VACANCES SONT LAAAAAAA :DDDDD Oui je reste les deux semaines en France hehe :DD

 **Aventure** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu.

 **BrownieJune :** Merci beaucoup :D

 **Inesss** : Ca va super bien et toi ? La voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode XXIII : And the winner is...**

 **.**

Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le tic-tac de l'horloge pouvait être fort, quand on y faisait attention.

D'un autre côté, si elle était généralement dans un salon aussi silencieux, c'était parce qu'elle lisait, et quand elle lisait, elle ne se concentrait pas sur autre chose.

Elle se demanda si Blaise allait faire une syncope, et dut se retenir une nouvelle fois de rire. Pauvre Blaise.

Aussi noir soit-il, le meilleur ami de Drago avait pris une teinte qui se rapprochait du blanc-vert maladif. Son futur mari était un véritable enfoiré quand il le voulait. C'était lui qui avait voulu s'amuser avec les nerfs de Blaise, car il savait à quel point la chose comptait pour lui.

En jetant un coup d'œil en biais, elle vit que Drago se délectait de la situation. Un véritable enfoiré. Surtout que Blaise n'oserait pas lui jeter de sortilège, même après coup, de peur de se voir retirer le privilège qu'il n'était même pas encore au courant de posséder...

.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Blaise » Reprit soudainement Drago « C'est que je n'ai pas été le seul à prendre cette décision. Hermione est la mère de Cassie, elle a son mot à dire. Et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins pour t'expliquer que nous avons beaucoup débattu à ce sujet. »

Quel mythomane ! Ils n'avaient rien débattu du tout.

« Et nous sommes donc arrivés à nous mettre d'accord. Tu es officiellement le parrain de Cassiopée. »

Blaise n'eut aucune réaction. Probablement parce que la mise en scène de Drago lui avait fait croire – depuis un bon quart d'heure – qu'il n'allait vraisemblablement pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait sûrement dû s'employer mentalement à encaisser le choc, et voilà qu'en fait, il avait finalement ce titre qu'il espérait tant.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il par dire, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Par Salazar, ne me fais pas regretter... Je ne veux pas que ma fille ait un parrain avec un air aussi stupide ! »

« Drago ! » Gronda Hermione « Ca suffit ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Tu joues avec ses nerfs depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Mais regarde sa tête, ça valait le coup, non ? Hein mon pote ! »

« C'est moi le parrain ? Vraiment ! »

« Mais, oui, imbécile ! »

« YEEA... » Commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le regard d'Hermione. Il était vrai qu'un bébé dormait juste à côté, et il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que la brunette lui ferait s'il la réveillait en hurlant sa joie. Il garderait donc ses cris pour plus tard, c'était plus prudent.

.

C'était Drago qui avait amené le sujet sur le tapis, quelques jours auparavant. Hermione, bien trop occupée à son nouveau métier de maman, ne pensait pas à grand-chose d'autre qu'à sa fille, ses biberons, ses cycles de sommeil, et ses couches. Le reste lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête, et avant que Drago n'amène le sujet, alors qu'ils partageaient une pizza, elle avait plus ou moins oublié qu'ils devaient se mettre d'accord pour nommer le parrain et la marraine.

Et les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme Drago voulait bien le faire croire à Blaise. En réalité, Hermione avait été dès le départ d'accord pour qu'il soit le parrain de sa fille. Elle avait bien conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fait, depuis des années, et il méritait bien ce titre.

Néanmoins, Hermione ne voulait pas que cette décision blesse Harry, et elle avait voulu lui en parler avant. Elle était même prête à faire un baptême moldu, en plus du parrainage sorcier, si jamais Harry vivait mal le fait d'être mis de côté.

Mais bien évidemment, Harry avait tout simplement été parfait, comme toujours. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils choisissent Blaise, et il ne se sentait pas vexé, ni mis à l'écart. Il avait tout de même dit qu'il serait le parrain officieux de Cassie, et que Blaise n'aurait qu'à être l'officieux de leur deuxième enfant. De toute façon, il restait « l'oncle » de Cassiopée, et cela ne l'empêcherait certainement pas d'être une partie intégrante de sa vie.

Hermione avait par contre dû lui promettre qu'il serait le parrain de leur deuxième enfant, ce qu'elle avait accepté en riant, et en lui disant qu'il devrait prendre son mal en patience, car ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'elle ferait un deuxième enfant. Elle voulait profiter de son bébé encore et encore, et ne penser qu'à elle, pendant très longtemps.

.

OoO

.

Hermione termina son chapitre, et ferma son livre, qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit. Ginny lui avait demandé comment elle trouvait la force de lire, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que même épuisée, elle aurait toujours envie de lire.

Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Elle était fatiguée, mais pas épuisée. Les choses changeraient probablement quand elle reprendrait le travail, dans quelques semaines, mais en attendant, elle pouvait toujours faire des siestes, et Drago se levait autant qu'elle la nuit, ce qui la soulageait.

Elle devait d'ailleurs songer à trouver le sommeil, mais quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et elle devait en parler à son futur mari. Et comme pour lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être celui qui allait bientôt lui passer la bague au doigt, le blond ouvrit la bouche avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, ma Belle ? »

« Je me demandais... ton père va bientôt sortir d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dans onze jours pour être exact. » Répondit Drago.

« Tu vas lui présenter Cassie ? » Demanda immédiatement Hermione.

« Je ne vais pas lui présenter Cassie. «On » va la lui présenter, sauf si tu ne veux pas venir. Et je compte bien évidemment tâter le terrain avant. Mais si tu penses qu'il faille attendre, on peut en discuter. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne. » Avoua Hermione, après un moment de silence.

« Quoi, alors ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. »

Drago ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cela. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Hermione, comment elle en arrivait à penser ce qu'elle pensait.

« Qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas plutôt être réjouissant pour toi ? »

« NON. Peu importe ce que je pense de ton père, il reste le grand-père de Cassie et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal aimée par son grand-père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause de lui. »

« Tu as conscience que dans l'absolu, mon père n'a pas d'habilités particulières en tout ce qui concerne... »

« Je sais, mais je veux qu'il fasse un effort ! C'est sa petite fille. »

Drago se retint de dire que les choses auraient été plus faciles s'ils avaient eu un garçon, mais il préféra ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, et lui énoncer uniquement une simple vérité.

« Tu ne peux de toute façon pas avoir de trop grandes espérances, par rapport à mon père. Garçon ou fille, Sang-Mêlé ou Sang-Pur, ce serait la même chose. Mon père ne va pas prendre la petite dans ses bras, lui faire pleins de bisous et jouer au grand-père gâteau... j'espère que tu as conscience de cela. Il ne faut pas que tu penses qu'il n'aime pas Cassie s'il agit comme ça, parce que ce sera faux. Il agirait de toute façon comme ça. »

.

OoO

.

Drago s'était déjà plusieurs fois fait la réflexion qu'il aimerait parfois avoir un de ces petits appareils moldus, qui permettaient de filmer discrètement, mais jamais avec autant d'intensité. Aujourd'hui, il aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir l'un de ces appareils. Mais il devrait se contenter de graver dans sa mémoire la tête de Blaise, fier comme un paon, qui poussait la poussette de Cassie, le long du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait le torse bombé et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et cette fierté dans son regard... à croire que Cassie était sa fille à lui.

« On serait dans une ville inconnue, peut-être que les gens nous prendraient pour un couple gay. »

« Tu imagines si on était un couple ? On serait parfaits quand même, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment interpréter cette phrase… » Fit Drago, incertain.

« Je n'ai pas de vues sur toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais regarde-nous. Deux hommes, beaux, classes, avec un bébé. On aurait le monde à nos pieds. »

« J'ai _déjà_ le monde à mes pieds. »

« Ma pauvre Cassie... » Souffla Blaise en regardant le bébé qui dormait « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ton papa et de sa tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque. »

« Je t'emmerde ! »

Seul avec Blaise et Cassiopée, il pouvait en profiter pour proférer autant de gros mots qu'il voulait. Parce que lorsqu'Hermione était dans les parages, ce n'était même plus possible. Elle devenait hystérique à l'idée que sa fille chérie puisse entendre des gros mots, ce qui était absolument ridicule... Ce n'était pas parce qu'il jurait souvent que le premier mot de sa fille serait «connard »...

Sans laisser Blaise renchérir à son insulte, il l'incita à bifurquer sur la gauche, vers un magasin de petite enfance.

Il s'était rendu compte que depuis que Cassiopée était née, il n'avait pas fait de shopping pour elle. Et la pauvre enfant avait besoin de vêtements.

En toute crédibilité, bien évidemment.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir, et soupira. Elle était certaine que les autres ne le remarqueraient pas, mais elle, voyait bien que son visage portait les traces de ses larmes et elle se trouva encore une fois stupide.

Elle devait pourtant se l'avouer, même si ce n'était que pour une après-midi, même si elle n'allait pas plus loin que le ministère de la Magie pour une petite réunion  
à laquelle elle avait elle-même choisi d'assister.

On lui avait bien précisé qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller, qu'elle n'avait pas encore repris le travail, mais elle avait fait sa tête de mule, comme à son habitude...

Elle avait été prise par surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'idée de laisser sa fille, même pour quelques heures seulement, serait aussi dur.

La brunette savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle était avec son papa et son parrain, et aussi peu rassurante cette idée soit-elle quand on songeait qu'il s'agissait de Drago et Blaise, seuls ensemble, elle savait bien qu'ils étaient tout sauf idiots et irresponsables, quand il s'agissait de Cassiopée.

La jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas pu retenir ses larmes, au moment de laisser son bébé. C'était fou, mais en cinq semaines, elle n'en avait jamais été séparée.

Drago avait eu l'air aussi surpris qu'elle, par cette soudaine irruption de larmes, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner, c'était dit que Cassie allait penser qu'elle l'abandonnait.

Et s'il y avait un problème… Drago pouvait gérer, là n'était pas la question, mais Cassiopée se demanderait probablement pourquoi sa maman n'était pas là, et c'était dur d'imaginer cela.

Elle était folle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se le disait. Si elle commençait comme ça, elle ne reprendrait jamais le travail...

« Hermione ! Sois raisonnable ! » Se fustigea-t-elle « Ta fille doit probablement être en train de dormir. Elle se fiche comme d'une guigne de tes états d'âme ! Elle n'a pas besoin de toi tout le temps. D'accord, Hermione ! Alors, arrête de pleurer, et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras arrête de te parler à toi-même, ça te fait passer pour encore plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Elle se demanda si elle pourrait survivre à l'humiliation d'annuler sa venue à la dernière minute, et de courir retrouver sa fille... Et elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle pourrait y survivre maintenant, mais peut-être pas dans quinze ans, quand Drago et Blaise se feraient un plaisir de le raconter à Cassiopée dans les moindres détails.

.

OoO

.

« Blouuurp, blouuurp, blouurp. »

« Blaise ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de faire ces bruits stupides avec ta bouche ! »

Cassiopée s'était réveillée, alors qu'ils entraient dans un deuxième magasin, et s'était mise à pleurnicher. Drago pensait que c'était parce qu'il faisait chaud dans le magasin, mais Blaise n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Lui pensait qu'elle en avait juste assez d'être dans sa poussette et l'avait donc soulevée dans ses bras, s'étonnant encore – comme à chaque fois qu'il la portait – de sa légèreté.

Et effectivement, Cassie avait vite arrêté de geindre, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Et amusée aussi, par son tonton Blaise qui s'amusait à faire des bruits étranges.

« Cassie ne trouve pas mes bruits stupides. Ou peut-être que si, mais ça la fait rire au moins. »

«Oui, mais résultat, elle n'est pas attentive à ce que je lui montre. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Comme il l'avait déjà soufflé dans l'oreille de Cassiopée, il était certain d'une chose : quand ils allaient rentrer chez eux, Hermione allait littéralement le tuer.

Deux magasins et il avait déjà acheté beaucoup trop de choses.

Mais il voulait que sa fille ne manque rien, et qu'elle soit la plus jolie, raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, quitte à dépenser son argent, autant le dépenser dans la garde-robe de Cassie.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Tu es radieuse ? »

« Comme ça se passe, la vie de maman ? »

« La petite pousse bien. »

« J'ai reçu le faire-part de naissance, elle est tellement adorable. »

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait à peine fait un pas au Ministère que tout le monde semblait vouloir venir la voir pour lui parler, la féliciter, lui dire qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'être mère lui allait tellement bien.

Elle avait dû retenir plusieurs ricanements moqueurs, notamment à l'encontre des gens qui lui disaient qu'elle était radieuse, lumineuse et autres adjectifs du genre.

Cela partait d'une bonne intention, elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle avait bien conscience de son état, et notamment des cernes qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de ses joues. L'accumulation de nuits courtes se voyait, c'était un fait, et il ne servait à rien de le nier. Surtout que vu la raison, elle ne s'en serait certainement pas vexée, si on le lui avait fait remarquer.

Réalisant que Drago déteignait de plus en plus sur elle à chaque jour qui passait, elle refoula ses pensées Serpentardesques et répondit chaleureusement à tout le monde, même si son esprit était ailleurs : une partie d'elle voulait gagner son bureau au plus vite, et lire le plus de notes possibles avant la réunion – elle n'osait imaginer l'accumulation des notes pendant son absence – et l'autre partie d'elle se demandait où était sa fille, comment elle allait, de quoi elle avait besoin, et quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras.

Ses collègues passaient bien après…

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes – heureusement qu'elle était arrivée en avance – elle put enfin mettre un pied dans son bureau, et réaliser que le travail lui avait tout de même manqué. Même si au final, cela ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'elle était absente. Cela étant dit, elle n'avait pas pour autant envie de revenir qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé avant, pas quand cela signifierait qu'elle devrait laisser Cassiopée. Elle aimait sa fille bien plus que son travail...

.

OoO

.

« On pourrait aller dire bonjour à Weasley, non ? Puisqu'on est là. » Proposa Blaise.

« Certainement pas ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que Weasley travaille avec Weasmoche, imbécile ! » Répondit Drago « Et moins Cassie voit Weasmoche, mieux je me porte, et puis je pensais que tu voulais acheter des ciseaux pour balai. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié mes ciseaux. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, secrètement heureux d'échapper à la visite de la boutique des frères Weasley, et se dépêcha d'avancer en direction de la boutique de Quidditch...

.

OoO

.

« (...) et nous nous retrouverons d'ici deux mois pour faire un premier bilan sur l'évolution de la situation. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que les choses se passent mal, les centaures ont toujours voulu leur indépendance totale.

Bien. Je crois que nous en avons terminé. Merci. »

Kingsley se leva, et fit le tour de la grande table, se rapprochant d'Hermione, qui balançait ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac…

« Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois aussi empressée de quitter les lieux. » Déclara-t-il en souriant

« Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas de bébé avant. »

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda le Ministre de la Magie.

« Avec son père... et son parrain. Et autant j'ai confiance en eux, autant j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vu mon bébé depuis trois mois. »

Elle-même était étonnée par ses propres paroles, mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire bienveillant de son patron, elle oublia de rougir, et ne se répandit pas en excuses, avant de quitter la salle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle avait pris plaisir à retourner au travail, elle ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir assisté à cette réunion importante, mais maintenant, elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Son pas pressé et son expression durent probablement dissuader les éventuels collègues qui auraient pu vouloir lui parler, et elle atteignit le point de transplanage en un temps record.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était chez elle, éberluée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

Drago, Blaise et Cassiopée, étaient tous les trois affalés sur le canapé, profondément endormis. Sa fille était bien calée tout contre son papa, et ne semblait pas dérangée par les ronflements de Blaise, ni par ceux de Drago.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que son bébé dorme oui, mais les deux autres... quels fainéants. C'était si fatiguant que ça, de se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse ?!

Elle remarqua à ce moment-là que sa fille n'était pas vêtue comme lorsqu'elle était partie. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soit, puisqu'elle salissait parfois ses pyjamas après avoir bu trop de lait, mais là... un body à l'effigie d'elle ne savait quelle équipe de Quidditch ?! Elle allait les tuer.

Elle allait les tuer, mais avant ça, elle allait juste prendre sa Cassiopée dans ses bras, et la couvrir de bisous, parce qu'elle lui avait tellement manquée...

Il était vraiment bon de rentrer chez soi...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam ! Voici pour ce chapitre ! Evidemment que Blaisounet allait être le parrain, ça aurait été vraiment cruel autrement, après tout ce qu'il a fait le pauvre chou, et ce depuis le début puisqu'il a été le premier à croire en leur couple !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous le jour de Noël hihi.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	25. Episode XXIV

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir ! NOYEUX JOEL ! Je tiens à dire que je m'améliore. Il est 21h07 le 25 décembre, et j'utilise le "Noyeux Joel" pour la première fois ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très heureux réveillon et une très heureuse journée, que le papa Nowel vous a bien gâté, et que vous avez bien mangé ! Perso j'ai été super gâtée par le papa nowel :D (sans compter qu'ona fêté mon anniversaire (qui est fin novembre) avec ma famille samedi dernier, alors niveau cadeaux, je suis refaite), et niveau nourriture, j'ai du prendre plus ou moins trois kilos et je vais encore aller manger une fois que j'aurais terminé de poster ce chapitre ahaha.

N'hésitez pas à me dire que ce vous avez mangé/reçu comme cadeau, je suis curieuse.

Sinon, pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas vu **Je vous ai fait un cadeau moi aussi : Un OS posté cet après-midi qui s'intitule "Noël en Terre Moldue"**

Et puis vu le sujet de cet épisode, ce sera comme un autre petit cadeau hihi.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! On est d'accord pour Drago et Ron, mais ce sont des têtes de mules ces deux là

Réponse ci dessous pour le thème de l'épisode !

 **Sarah** : Oui, c'est Ginny la marraine :) Ils sont choux Drago et Blaise n'est-ce pas hihi

 **Lucie M** : Ginny sera la marraine :) Je pense aussi qu'on doit bien gâter son premier bébé (les suivants aussi d'ailleurs xD)

 **Browniejune** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes :D Mes enfants seront habillés à la POtterhead également !

 **Uma** : Héhéhé, ce serait du gâchis pour le gente féminine mais avoue qu'ils seraient un beau couple !

 **Fidjy** : Merci beaucoup ! Non, on ne sait pas de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Cassie. Ils étaient bleus quand elle est née, mais ils ont changé de couleur depuis ;)

 **Lisa** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça te plaise toujours :D Repose toi bien, profite de tes parents :) Gros bisous !

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXIV : Cassie 1-0 Lucius**

 **.**

Hermione poussa la porte de la maison d'un coup de pied, et avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle déposa ses courses, qui constituaient en très grande partie en des paquets et des paquets de couches...

Puis elle se dirigea vers le salon, où elle entendait la voix de Drago.

Elle le trouva allongé par terre, aux côtés de Cassiopée, occupé à lui raconter elle ne savait quoi, et à lui faire des grimaces.

« Coucou mon ange. » Murmura Hermione en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras, et en la couvrant de baisers « Tu t'amuses bien avec papa ? Tu m'as manquée dis donc ! »

« ... »

« Ma princesse adorée... »

« Et moi, je pue ? Je t'ai pas manqué ? » Ronchonna Drago.

« Tu es jaloux de ta fille ? On aura tout vu. » Ricana la brunette.

Elle se pencha néanmoins pour l'embrasser furtivement, et reposer sa fille au sol.

.

Drago reporta immédiatement son attention sur elle, et Hermione songea qu'elle aurait pu lui dire la même chose, puisqu'il agissait comme si elle n'était soudainement plus dans la pièce.

La jeune femme n'eut cependant pas le temps de le taquiner... car Drago avait repris ses grimaces, accompagnées de chatouilles au niveau du ventre de Cassiopée, et cette dernière esquissa soudainement un sourire. Son tout premier sourire.

Hermione se surprit – ainsi que Drago et Cassiopée – en fondant littéralement en larmes. Elle était irrécupérable. Pleurer parce que sa fille venait de faire son premier sourire, on aurait tout vu...

Pour couronner le tout, Cassiopée, après avoir intensément observé sa mère pendant vingt secondes, cessa de sourire, et décida que la meilleure chose à faire, serait de pleurer elle aussi.

« Oh Merlin... » Soupira Drago « Tu t'en occupes. »

.

« Mon ange, ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolée. Maman n'est pas triste. Maman pleure parce qu'elle est heureuse et parce que tu grandis tellement vite. Remontre-moi ton joli sourire. »

Mais Cassie n'avait plus envie de sourire. Pleurer était beaucoup plus facile, et il fallut à Hermione nombre de pas et de berceuses pour que sa fille finisse enfin par se calmer, et par s'endormir tout contre elle.

La gardant bien serrée contre sa poitrine, elle retrouva Drago qui était parti dans la cuisine, et qui lui lança un sourire narquois :

« Quand elle a un sale caractère comme ça, c'est ton côté qui ressort. »

« Mon côté ? _Mon côté_ ! C'est sûr qu'entre nous deux, c'est moi qui ait le plus sale caractère. »

« Je suis heureux que tu le reconnaisses. » Fit Drago avec un sourire.

« C.O.N.N.A.R.D. »

« Tu peux le dire sans épeler tu sais, elle dort, et elle est trop petite pour comprendre. Sans compter que son parrain s'appelle Blaise Zabini. »

« Tu fais bien de parler de ça. J'ai vu Ginny aujourd'hui. Elle m'a fait une véritable crise, parce que cet imbécile de Blaise a été clamer sur tous les toits qu'il est le parrain, et Ginny croyait que si je ne lui avais rien dit, c'est parce que j'avais choisi une autre marraine, alors que j'attendais juste le 6, quand ils vont venir dîner, et ça a gâché toute ma surprise. »

« Dîner le 6 ? Depuis quand ils viennent dîner le 6 ? » Interrogea Drago. »

« Depuis longtemps. Mais on mangera des pizzas. Ou du chinois à emporter. Je ne peux pas me permettre de cuisiner deux fois. Ce serait prendre le risque de tout rater pour la fois où il ne faut pas que je rate. »

Drago hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec elle. Et de toute façon, plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que toute cette histoire était une très mauvaise idée.

C'était ce que les gens faisaient, certes, mais entre « les gens » et sa famille à lui – son père, en particulier – il y avait un monde...

.

OoO

.

« Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaa. »

« Oui, mon cœur. Je sais. Maman voudrait bien te faire un câlin. »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Cassie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te raconte mais s'il te plaît, reste sage dans ton siège. Entraine-toi. S'il te plaît mon bébé.

« ... »

« Je sens le fiasco de toute façon. Tu vas peut-être avoir l'honneur de voir tes deux grands-pères se taper dessus. Par contre, on va passer un accord toi et moi. S'ils se mettent à se battre, il faudra que tu pleures très fort, et aussi que tu fasses un gros caca qui pue... Peut-être que comme ça, ils éviteront de s'entretuer. »

« AAAAaaaaaaaa. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

C'était le grand jour. Ce soir, ce serait le grand soir. Leur premier repas de famille. Et Hermione n'avait pas hâte.

Recevoir ses parents à diner, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Recevoir la mère de Drago, ça allait aussi. Les parents de Drago... elle pourrait se débrouiller... sûrement, en comptant sur l'état de faiblesse de Lucius, qui devait se réadapter à la ville hors d'Azkaban.

Mais alors ses parents, et les parents de Drago, au même endroit, au même moment... elle ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Elle allait essayer de les impressionner avec ses talents culinaires médiocres, mais elle n'était même pas sûre d'arriver à donner le change. Ils allaient s'entretuer.

Elle n'était pas inquiète du comportement des femmes. Narcissa et sa mère étaient réunies par l'amour qu'elles portaient à leur petite-fille, et s'entendaient assez bien en réalité.

Son père et Lucius... Elle n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire son appréhension.

.

Elle avait mal dormi la nuit précédente, à cause de ce stupide dîner. Elle avait fait un cauchemar très étrange dont elle ne se rappelait pas bien, mais dont elle pouvait deviner le sujet sans aucun doute, puisqu'elle avait passé la matinée à se demander ce qu'il se passerait si Cassiopée apprenait un jour qu'elle avait été torturée dans la demeure de ses grands-parents. Ô joie.

Une partie d'elle avait envie d'appeler sa mère à la rescousse, et de lui demander de faire elle-même le repas, sans qu'elles ne le disent à personne, mais elle lutta contre cette solution de facilité. Que ce soit bon ou pas, Lucius risquait de toute façon de tout critiquer, du repas, jusqu'à sa tenue, en passant par l'éducation qu'elle donnait à sa fille. Surtout ce dernier point.

« Dragooooooooo ! » Hurla-t-elle alors « Est-ce que la chambre de Cassiopée est rangée ? »

« On a fait un saut dans le temps ? » Répondit le blond en débarquant dans la cuisine « Notre fille est-t-elle devenue une ado qui ne range pas sa chambre ? »

« Ah, ah, ah. Tu es hilarant, Malefoy. Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'écroule de rire. Si sa chambre n'est pas impeccable, tu te débrouilleras avec ton père. »

« Tu es sérieuse, Granger ? Tu crois que je vais laisser mon père inspecter toute la maison ? Tu es complètement folle. »

« Il ne va pas te demander la permission »

« Tu laisses ton imagination galoper un peu trop. » Répondit Drago « Mon père ne manque pas de savoir-vivre, malgré tous ses défauts. Il demandera sûrement à ce que je lui fasse visiter, mais il n'ira pas fouiner de lui-même, même si l'envie ne lui en manquera pas. »

« Si tu le dis... Prends ta fille un peu, la pauvre, elle doit s'ennuyer. Je ne m'occupe même pas d'elle.

« Je voulais aller acheter du vin. Mais je peux la prendre avec moi. »

« Oui, oui... »

.

Drago haussa un sourcil devant la réponse distraite d'Hermione et alla récupérer sa petite merveille, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Il était totalement gaga quand elle lui souriait. Depuis qu'elle avait compris comment faire, elle ne cessait d'en offrir à ses parents, qui en étaient fous. Avec un peu de chance, ces jolis sourires auraient le même effet sur Lucius... ou peut-être pas...

.

OoO

.

Hermione poussa un grognement de frustration, avant de balancer sa baguette magique dans le lavabo. A chaque nouvelle tentative, elle en revenait à la même évidence : ses cheveux étaient clairement indomptables.

Ils n'allaient ressembler à rien, comme d'habitude... Et comme d'habitude, Drago était beau comme un Dieu...

Elle revint dans leur chambre au moment où il s'apprêtait à enfiler une chemise gris foncé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard sur son dos. Si seulement elle pouvait également y poser les mains... Mais elle devait se préparer, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Mais le blond dut sentir la piqure de son regard, puisqu'il se retourna vivement, esquissant un large sourire en voyant Hermione le reluquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Rien. » Répondit Hermione.

« Menteuse... »

En trois enjambées, il se retrouva devant elle, et cette fois, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Non seulement, son dos était à portée de main, mais en plus de cela, elle avait maintenant son torse, offert juste devant ses yeux. Elle ferma ces derniers, et respira intensément l'odeur de son futur mari. Il sortait de la douche, et sentait divinement bon.

Ne pouvant plus résister, elle passa ses bras derrière son dos, et appuya sa tête contre son torse, où elle déposa un baiser.

Le blond frissonna, et lui rendit son étreinte, laissant ses mains se balader un peu partout.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contacts aussi intimes depuis un certain temps, et si elle avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, depuis l'accouchement, elle devait avouer que cela lui avait manqué.

.

Elle frissonna à son tour d'anticipation, lorsque Drago repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté, et lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle soupira de contentement.

Elle lui rendit la pareille, et sentit très rapidement son érection se manifester.

Elle laissa alors glisser ses mains vers le bas, et déboutonna rapidement le jeans que Drago avait eu le temps d'enfiler. Puis ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes, et se glissèrent dans le boxer de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... crois... faire, Granger. » Articula difficilement Drago

« A ton avis ? » Souffla-t-elle en continuant de le caresser.

« Arrête. »

« Tu es sûr. »

« Certain. J'ai envie de toi, Granger… pas juste de tes mains... toi toute entière... »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Les paroles du jeune homme faisaient brûler avec encore plus d'intensité le feu qui avait élu résidence dans son ventre, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir. C'était trop tôt. Elle était toujours...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda alors Drago, qui avait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Si tu n'as pas envie ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai. »

« Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste….J'ai toujours tous ces kilos en trop, et mon corps est tout flasque et… »

Drago la regarda, étonné. Depuis tout ce temps, il pensait que leur absence de vie intime était tout simplement due à la fatigue et au manque de temps, leurs journées étant beaucoup plus remplies depuis que Cassie était là.

Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle avait des complexes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien de flasque chez toi. Quant aux kilos en plus... ils ne sont pas en trop. Que tu les gardes ne me déplairait pas. » Dit-il en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches. »

« ... »

« Tu es belle, mon amour. Tu es magnifique. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione se donna une petite gifle, pour tenter de se reprendre, et d'effacer ce sourire stupide. Elle en mourrait de honte, si ses parents et ceux de Drago devinaient ce qu'il s'était passé un peu avant qu'ils arrivent.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir finalement succombé. Drago l'avait fait se sentir désirable à nouveau, et elle était beaucoup moins stressée à l'idée du dîner à venir... Probablement parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu un orgasme aussi intense, et qu'elle n'en était toujours pas vraiment remise.

Drago lui aussi semblait beaucoup moins stressé par la perspective de recevoir à dîner. Elle l'entendait fredonner, pendant qu'il mettait la table, et cela la fit sourire encore plus. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire, à toutes ces femmes qui disait que l'on perdait son appétit sexuel après avoir eu un enfant... Hermione n'avait rien perdu du tout, et elle en était plus que ravie. C'était même encore mieux qu'avant. Explosif. Et à refaire au plus vite.

Mais avant de réitérer l'expérience, elle devait survivre au repas.

.

OoO

.

« Où est mon petit soleil ? » S'écria Jean Granger, passant devant sa fille comme si elle faisait partie du mur.

Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione l'entendit glousser de cette voix désagréable qui était née en même temps que sa petite-fille.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas aussi transparente aux yeux de son père, qui l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

« Nous avons ramené une bouteille. Je vais la poser dans la cuisine. »

« Il ne fallait pas ! » Répondit Hermione, alors qu'elle était intérieurement soulagée qu'ils aient apporté quelque chose. Elle était certaine que les Malefoy non plus ne viendraient pas les mains vides.

Dans le salon, la mère d'Hermione s'était bien évidemment accaparée Cassie et semblait étinceler de joie en voyant les sourires que sa petite-fille lui adressait.

« Comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois ? Hein ? Comment va mon petit soleil ? »

« Maman... tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas te répondre. »

« Tu entends ? Tu entends ce que maman dit comme bêtises. Bien sûr que tu peux me répondre ! Gouzi gouzi gouzi. »

« Oh pitié. » Songea Hermione. Elle espérait de tout cœur que sa mère cesserait de jouer les grands-mères gâteuses quand les Malefoy seraient là. Elle ne voulait certainement pas donner à Lucius le bâton pour se faire battre.

.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de supplier sa mère de se tenir, puisque déjà, la sonnette retentissait de nouveau, et que Drago et elle se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte...

Narcissa eut plus ou moins la même réaction que Jean, et se précipita à la recherche de Cassiopée sans avoir vraiment salué son fils et sa belle-fille.

Lucius resta là, à dévisager Hermione qui se sentit soudain horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir ce que Drago et elle avaient fait quelques temps auparavant.

« Décidément... » Finit par dire Lucius « Les années passent, et rien ne change. Toujours aussi suffisante, Miss Granger. »

« Elle s'appelle Hermione, et si vous êtes venu pour la critiquer, vous pouvez tout aussi bien repartir ! » Grinça Drago.

« Je ne critique pas, je constate. Où est votre... ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne doit pas y avoir d'elfe de maison ici. Que fais-je donc de mon manteau ? »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Répondit Hermione, avec son sourire le plus hypocrite.

Lucius sembla un instant partagé entre la voir toucher ses affaires et la voir faire la « boniche », puis il finit par lui donner son manteau.

Hermione s'éloigna, sentant que la soirée allait être vraiment très longue.

.

Une partie d'elle devinait que le père de Drago était sur la défensive, et qu'il agissait de la sorte parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, mais c'était tout de même très désagréable.

Quand elle retourna dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé, elle remarqua tout de suite que son beau-père détaillait la pièce dans les moindres détails.

Elle attendait ses commentaires, mais heureusement pour elle – ou pour lui – il n'en fit pas, préférant se concentrer sur le verre d'apéritif que Drago venait de lui servir.

Une drôle d'ambiance s'installa entre les trois hommes présents, et Hermione, qui ne parlaient pas, tandis que Jean et Narcissa ne se rendaient absolument pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, tant elles étaient absorbées par Cassiopée.

La petite fille semblait ravie de l'attention particulière qu'on lui portait, puisqu'elle s'était mise à agiter les mains dans tous les sens, et à émettre des dizaines de sons à la seconde.

« On se calme un peu ! » Râla Drago, au bout d'un petit moment « Vous allez nous l'énerver, elle ne va pas dormir après. »

« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! On ne l'énerve pas ! » Répondit Narcissa « N'est-ce pas Cassiopée. Elle est juste contente de voir Cissy et Jean. N'est-ce pas petite princesse ? Lucius ! Approche-toi un peu de ta petite-fille. »

.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le père de Drago, dont les doigts se resserrèrent sur son verre, mais sa femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle se leva, Cassie dans les bras, et s'approcha de son mari, lui tendant le bébé avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la prendre, sans quoi les choses se passeraient mal pour lui.

Et visiblement, depuis la fin de la guerre et encore plus depuis la sortie d'Azkaban, c'était bel et bien Narcissa qui portait la culotte.

Lucius attrapa Cassie et le bébé sembla un instant désorienté.

Elle n'avait vu Lucius qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui, et Hermione se demanda si elle allait se mettre à hurler. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler.

Mais Cassiopée Malefoy n'aimait pas spécialement pleurer, et après avoir observé Lucius autant que son attention de petit bébé de même pas deux mois le lui permettait, elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : sourire.

Et Hermione jura que la bouche de Lucius tressauta, comme s'il voulait sourire lui aussi.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa ! Vous l'attendiez, hein, la rencontre Lucius/Cassie, et vous savez quoi ? CE N'EST PAS TERMINE vous en aurez encore la semaine prochaine hihihihi

En attendant, je vous souhaite encore un très joyeux noël, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cet épisode !

Bisous Bisouuuus


	26. Episode XXV

BONNE ANNEE !

Hum, oui, Bonsoir, aussi, mais oui, surtout, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2016, remplie de plein de bonnes choses, que ce soit pour vous, où pour le Monde.

Et qui dit nouvelle année, dit fin des vacances. La semaine prochaine va être rude, je crois, comme c'est toujours le cas après les vacances de Noël ahah.

Demain, c'est le retour à Londres pour moi, mais avant ça, voici un nouvel épisode :D

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Gentil cookie** : Ahah tu as sous estimé Lucius je crois héhé. Oui, il y aura un baptême sorcier mais je ne pense pas que je l'écrirais sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

 **Cecile** : Oui, je pense que c'est normal après un accouchement, de se sentir complexée ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aimes en tout cas !

 **Prine** : VADE RETRO SATANAS ! Non mais sérieusement ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut shipper Romione c'est eurk eurk eurk ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ma fic en tout cas, un conseil, lis plus de dramione !

 **mok** : Héhéhéhéhéhé, mais ouiiii le Lucius il a un petit coeur quand même ! Ohhhh, Joyeux Anniversaire alors :D

 **Emmagiquement** : Merci beaucoup ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi

 **Renata** : Mouhahahahah il y a un peu de ça, effectivement :D Voici le nouveau chapitre !

 **camille D** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Uma** : Hihi xD

 **Trinita Dark** : Ohh cool l'armoire à bijoux ! Moi j'ai eu des livres, des accesoires pour faire la cuisine, plein de chocolat, une BD, un présentoir à gâteau et un appareil à fondue au chocolat.

Mouhahahah sadique un jour, sadique toujours. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujous en tout cas !

Bouhouhou pour moi c'est plus quand t'es plus grand et tu exagères un peu, je trouverais bizarre de traduire un pleur de bébé par "bouhouhou" xD

Contente que tu aimes lulu et Narcissa en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **Sarah** : Ca va super, et toi ? Tout à fait, il est bien obligé de craquer le Lulu ! OWI LA BUCHEEEE

 **Inesss** : Bonne année ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Et voici la suite :)

 **Emy** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, le Ronnie c'est vrai que c'est un gros boulet. Oui, le format bonus fait que les intrigues ne durent pas longtemps. En 25 chapitres je pensais déjà avoir tout bouclé alors que j'ai qu'1 enfant sur les 4ahah.

Je te conseille d'aller voir dans mes favoris, et dans ma communauté.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

 **Lyrasae** : hé, mais c'est pas ma faute si tu t'es couchée aussi tard (tôt ?) ! Oui, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'écrire cette fic bonus, maintenant qu'ils ont plus âgés !

Blaise, c'est la viiiie.

 **Marine** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. merci aussi d'avoir laissé ton avis par rapport à Blaise, j'en prends bonne note !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Cassie 2- 0 Lucius**

 **.**

« Elle a les yeux des Malefoy, c'est déjà ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Grogna le père d'Hermione.

« Qu'elle est brune. Et que c'est une fille. Si elle n'avait pas les yeux gris, je pourrais tout aussi bien croire que mon fils n'y est pour rien dans sa naissance. »

« Vous insinuez que ma fille... »

« Papa ! Monsieur Malefoy... si on passait dans la salle à manger. »

« N'en parlez pas comme s'il s'agit d'une pièce distincte ! Pour parler du fait de faire quatre pas pour s'asseoir à table, je n'emploierais pas ce verbe. » Continua Lucius.

« Vraiment ? Et si j'emploie le mot « imbuvable » pour qualifier votre attitude, vous en dites quoi ? » Rétorqua Hermione.

.

Elle n'aurait pas osé si Lucius n'avait pas toujours tenu Cassiopée dans ses bras. Il n'était certes pas démonstratif, et la tenait sans faire grand-chose, mais cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle n'avait pas quitté ses bras, et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir envie de la lâcher.

C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était permise de lui parler de la sorte, sans compter le fait qu'il l'insupportait.

Oh, ce n'était plus le même Lucius Malefoy qu'auparavant… auparavant, elle se serait coupée un bras plutôt que de le laisser entrer chez elle et toucher sa fille, mais Merlin, qu'il était agaçant...

Elle prenait sur elle. Vraiment. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'était assis à table, en gardant Cassiopée avec lui... Il était en train de faire des jalouses... elle voyait bien les regards que sa mère et Narcissa se lançaient, comme si elles se suppliaient mentalement d'ouvrir la bouche pour ordonner à Lucius de leur passer la petite.

Et alors que Cassie piquait du nez contre l'épaule de son grand père, celui-ci rouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce qu'elle dort bien ? »

La main d'Hermione se crispa autour du manche de son couteau. Si jamais ce mufle faisait la moindre remarque déplacée sur ses compétences parentales...

« C'est un bébé. Evidemment qu'elle dort bien. » Répondit Drago

« Mais... est-elle correctement nourrie ? Elle n'est pas bien épaisse. »

« Parce que vous y connaissez quelque chose, peut-être ? » Fit Hermione, glaciale. « Aux bébé, je veux dire ? Ou vous avez demandé à vos elfes de maison ? »

« Hermione ! Viens m'aider dans la cuisine ! » S'écria Drago.

.

.

« Quel connard ! Ton père est un sale connard ! J'ai des envies de meurtres. J'ai envie de lui couper la langue, pour qu'il arrête de parler. Non mais tu l'as entendu. »

« Mon cœur... à quoi tu t'attendais. C'est mon père. Au moins, il aime Cassie. Tu as bien vu qu'il ne la lâchait pas ! »

« Peut-être qu'il veut nous la voler. » Répondit Hermione, on ne peut plus sérieusement. « Il veut sûrement l'emmener avec lui et lui laver le cerveau pour qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle devienne fanatique de la magie noire. Je dois la récupérer ! »

« Hermione ! Tu divagues ! Il ne va rien voler du tout. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Ton père est un sale serpent vicieux ! »

« Et vous, vous êtes une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe arrogante et insupportable. » Fit Lucius en débarquant dans la cuisine !

« Rendez-moi ma fille ! » Siffla Hermione, en voyant que Lucius tenait toujours sa fille dans les bras.

« Certainement pas. »

Cette réponse mit Hermione tellement en colère qu'elle ne parvint pas à trouver les mots adéquats pour lui exprimer sa pensée. Sa peau se chargea d'exprimer ses sentiments, en prenant une couleur rouge soutenue, signe qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion.

Bien sûr, sa baguette n'était pas à portée de main…

« Où est sa chambre ? » Demanda Lucius à son fils

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit Drago.

« Pour la coucher ! » Fit Lucius qui semblait se demander si son fils n'était pas devenu totalement sot. « Cette petite est épuisée, elle a besoin d'être dans son lit, et je vais donc la coucher. »

Hermione se mit à fixer son futur mari. D'un regard qui criait « Si tu laisses cela arriver, tu seras responsable et je te le ferais payer. Très cher. »

« Je vais le faire. » Offrit Drago.

« Plaît-il ? Je suis parfaitement capable de coucher ma petite fille... et je le ferais avec d'autant plus de plaisir, si cela est une source de dispute entre toi et ta femme. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Par contre, vous êtes un gros C.O.N. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle épèle ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Pour préserver les oreilles de Cassiopée. »

« ... »

« ... »

.

Lucius ne dit rien, mais son visage exprimait clairement ce qu'il pensait de cela. Il regarda Cassiopée en secouant la tête, puis quitta la pièce, sans aucun doute pour aller chercher lui-même la chambre du bébé, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider.

Elle allait le tuer. Elle allait le tuer, et avant ça...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Drago, en la voyant sortir une bouteille de gin du placard.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Répliqua-t-elle en buvant à même le goulot « Profitons que ton père soit parti fouiner... ce qu'il ne peut pas voir il ne peut pas le dénoncer aux services sociaux...

« Hermione... »

« Non ! Je te jure que je ne vais rien dire pour le moment, je vais être gentille pour mes parents et pour ta mère mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je mettrais du poison dans son assiette. »

« Tu voulais qu'il aime Cassie, tu devrais être contente. »

« TU M'ENERVES. »

.

OoO

.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. La simple pensée de Weasmoche tenant ma fille me donne la nausée. »

« Je te conseille de la fermer. Que devrais-je dire, moi, qui ai dû supporter le spectacle de ton imbécile de père, mettant ses sales pattes sur ma fille. »

« J'ai la certitude que les mains de mon père sont d'une propreté impeccable. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celles de Weasmoche. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis préféra se contenter d'un soupir désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois.

« Ne me sers pas ce regard méprisant. »

« Je te sers ce que je veux, et encore plus quand tu tiens des propos pareils. N'est-ce pas mon cœur, qu'on peut jeter des regards méprisants à papa. »

« Ne prends pas Cassie à partie ! »

« C'est le Cracmol qui se fout du Moldu. » Répliqua Hermione en vérifiant que sa fille était bien installée dans sa poussette. « Sur ce, on y va. »

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? » Geignit Drago.

« ... »

« Et mon bisou alors ? »

.

OoO

.

A pied, rejoindre l'appartement que Ron et Alexa partageait depuis peu de temps, prenait une grosse demi-heure, mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Hermione.

Il faisait beau, et même assez chaud pour le mois d'octobre, et se balader en compagnie de son bébé était tout sauf déplaisant.

Et Cassiopée semblait apprécier la poussette, étant donné qu'elle s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

Hermione avait hâte de voir Ron, même si elle déplorait qu'il n'ait pas vu Cassie avant. Certes, elle aurait pu lui rendre visite avant, mais elle avait espéré que Drago et lui arrivent à mettre leurs égos et leurs querelles de côtés pendant un moment…

Le roux avait quand même demandé des photos. Et elle mentait quand elle disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Cassie, puisqu'elle la lui avait présenté via la cheminette… ce qui était mieux que rien.

La jeune maman espérait que tout irait bien. Un peu comme pour Lucius, elle craignait qu'il n'aime pas Cassie, ou tout du moins, qu'il l'aime moins que les enfants d'Harry par exemple... cela lui briserait le cœur, très certainement.

Tout à ses pensées, elle avait marché relativement vite, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et voilà qu'elle était arrivée devant le petit immeuble où Ron habitait.

A l'aide de sa baguette, elle tapa le code que Ron lui avait donné, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte numéro quatre.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira en ouvrant la porte, et il se précipita sur la poussette, son visage prenant une expression déçue en voyant qu'elle dormait.

.

« Tu peux la prendre quand même, si tu veux. » Fit Hermione.

« Mais… je vais la réveiller... »

« Rien n'est moins sûr. C'est une vraie marmotte. »

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il détacha Cassiopée et tout doucement, la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit largement sourire Hermione.

Elle suivit son meilleur ami à l'intérieur, et puisqu'il avait les bras chargés, elle s'occupa elle-même de leur servir à boire.

« Alexa n'est pas là ? » S'enquit-t-elle.

« Non. Elle fait je ne sais quoi avec ses copines. »

« Ah... »

« Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de te voir avec Cassie. »

Ron rougit aussitôt après avoir prononcé cette phrase, se rendant compte de son manque de tact.

.

Les relations entre Hermione et Alexa étaient cordiales. Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup, mais Alexa la voyait comme celle qui avait été le grand amour de Ron et elle était toujours un peu jalouse. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas là, la raison de sa fuite.

« Ne le prends pas pour toi. Ce n'est pas ça. Seulement, entre Harry et toi qui avez des enfants je... enfin... on se dispute beaucoup à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione « Elle n'en veut pas ? »

« Si… mais... On en a discuté et pour faire court, elle ne veut pas qu'on essaye de faire un enfant maintenant, si ma seule motivation c'est de faire comme Harry et toi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Bien sûr, le fait que toi, Harry et George... »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Hermione « ANGELINA EST ENCEINTE ? »

« Pas encore ! Mais ils essayent. »

« George ne me l'a même dit ! » Bouda Hermione. »

« George ne me l'a pas dit non plus. J'ai juste surpris une conversation. Ne lui dis rien surtout. Enfin bref, tout ça influence mon état d'esprit, mais j'en avais déjà envie avant... C'est vraiment une marmotte, ton cri ne l'a même pas réveillée. » Ajouta-t-il en regardant Cassiopée.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et observa son meilleur ami regarder sa fille sous toutes les coutures.

Quand elle le vit caresser ses petits cheveux tous fins, elle sut d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ils sont plus foncés que lorsque je l'ai vue par la cheminette. »

« Et ils sont encore plus foncés que le jour de sa naissance. »

« C'est bien. Moins elle a de traits de la fouine, et mieux je me porte. »

« S'il te plaît. » Plaida la jeune maman « Ne l'appelle pas « la fouine » devant Cassie. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il me tarde le jour où je pourrais lui raconter cette merveilleuse histoire. Malefoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante. Parfois, quand je ferme les yeux, je le revois, tout petit et poilu. C'était l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie. »

« Tu es vraiment bête... »

« Arrête, Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas nier que c'était drôle. Quand il est rentré dans le pantalon de Goyle… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand il lui remémora cet instant. Parce qu'il était vrai que cela avait été particulièrement drôle.

« Tu vois... » Fit Ron, triomphant.

« C'était drôle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'appeler la fouine, ni pour penser à raconter cette histoire à Cassie quand elle sera grande. Je ne sais pas si tu gagnerais au change, en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Ron en fronçant les sourcils

« Je veux dire qu'entre la fois où tu as vomi des limaces, la beuglante de ta mère, ta robe du bal de Noël… Drago pourrait lui aussi raconter des choses à Cassie ! Et tu ne veux pas cela je suppose, alors la meilleur chose à faire reste de ne pas commencer à agir comme un enfant de cinq ans. »

.

Ron se renfrogna quelque peu, et la jeune maman eu peur que cela ne gâche leur après midi. Le sujet de Drago était toujours épineux entre eux et ils marchaient constamment sur des œufs.

Hermione se mit à chercher un sujet de conversation plus léger, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se creuser les méninges bien longtemps, puisque sa fille se mit à gigoter dans les bras de Ron.

« J'en connais une qui se réveille » Chuchota le rouquin.

Cassiopée agita les bras, puis elle se mit à pleurer.

Ron arbora un air paniqué, et jeta un regard de détresse à Hermione.

« Elle ne doit pas savoir où elle est. Il faut que tu la prennes. »

« Hum, non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. » Répondit Hermione en regardant sa montre. « Je crois surtout qu'elle a faim. »

« Oh... » Dit Ron.

Il essaya un peu maladroitement de la bercer, mais Cassie hurla de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine avec son sac à langer, et prépara aussi rapidement que possible le biberon de sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec le graal, elle voulut prendre son bébé, mais Ron la devança.

« Est-ce que je peux le faire ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Lui donner le biberon. » Répondit le rouquin.

Hermione hésita un instant. Pas par manque de confiance en son ami ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre là, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était un peu possessive envers son bébé, et qu'à part les deux grands-mères, personne d'autre que Drago et elle n'avait donné le biberon à Cassiopée. Personne n'avait osé demander...

La brunette aurait probablement pu débattre longtemps sur la question, mais sa fille hurlait de plus belle, et elle n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait répondre, sans quoi sa fille risquait bien de mourir de faim.

Le geste lui demanda un effort certain, mais elle tendit le biberon à Ron.

Cassiopée hurla encore plus, comme si elle sentait l'odeur du lait, mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa bouche, et Ron l'installa contre lui, dans une position qui serait agréable pour le bébé.

Puis il approcha la tétine du biberon de la bouche de Cassiopée, qui l'attrapa sans plus attendre, et se mit à téter goulument son lait.

En les regardant tous les deux, Hermione était partagée. L'image qui s'offrait à elle l'attendrissait profondément, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle ressentait un peu de jalousie. Elle voulait son bébé contre elle, elle aussi, et entendre avec précision tous les petits sons qu'elle émettait.

Cassiopée vida son biberon assez rapidement, et la jalousie d'Hermione s'évanouit rapidement en voyant à quel point Ron semblait heureux et fier. Elle était heureuse au final, elle aussi, et ravie que son meilleur ami et sa fille aient partagé ce moment.

« Ca va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Ron à Cassie « Je te comprends. Moi aussi, je me sens toujours beaucoup mieux après avoir mangé. Je déteste avoir faim quand je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent. »

« Tu vas lui faire faire son rot à présent. » Déclara Hermione.

« Son rot ? Elle ne va pas me vomir dessus, hein ? »

« Mais non. Et puis même si elle régurgite un peu, ce n'est que du lait. »

.

Ron ne semblait pas rassuré, mais il semblait également avoir conscience qu'Hermione ne tolérerait pas qu'il lui laisse faire le sale boulot, et qu'il ne prenne que ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

Aussi, suivant avec attention les instructions d'Hermione, il tapota le dos du bébé, jusqu'à ce que son rot soit correctement fait.

Et lorsque Cassie régurgita effectivement, il s'efforça de ne pas faire la grimace. Ce n'était de toute façon pas aussi dégoûtant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Tu vas te rendormir maintenant ? Ou tu vas rester un peu réveillée avec maman et tonton Ron. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêves quand tu dors, mais je pense que rester avec nous c'est quand même plus intéressant. »

Hermione sourit encore plus. Elle le trouvait adorable. Et il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il serait un oncle formidable pour sa fille... Peu importe ce que Drago en penserait et peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, elle allait veiller à ce qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, et qui sait... peut-être que cela pourrait arranger un peu les choses entre les deux hommes.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à laisser garder sa fille par qui que ce soit, mais quand elle le serait, elle pourrait sans problèmes ajouter Ron à sa liste.

« Tu as vu Luna récemment ? » Demanda Ron.

« Pas depuis qu'elle est venue me voir à la maternité. Elle partait le lendemain pour la Thaïlande avec Rolf... »

« Est-ce que tu as vu ce fameux Rolf ? » Questionna ensuite Ron.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu cet honneur, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler. »

« Ce type est tout aussi barge que Luna. Elle ne va pas s'arranger avec lui. »

« Norbert Dragonneau a écrit des livres très intéressants. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas parce que le grand-père est écrivain que le fils est sain d'esprit, Hermione ! »

« On s'en fiche qu'il soit sain d'esprit. Si Luna est heureuse avec lui, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Elle a vraiment l'air très amoureuse... »

« Si tu le dis... » Fit Ron en caressant distraitement la tête de Cassie.

Ils se resservirent une tasse de thé pour Hermione, café pour Ron, alors que la conversation se portait sur la boutique de Farces et attrapes, et puis Ron changea de sujet à nouveau.

« Je me disais... » Commença-t-il « Je sais que maintenant qu'il y a les enfants, ça va être plus compliqué pour vous, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse se voir tous les trois, avec Harry. Ca fait longtemps. »

« Tu as raison, ça fait un moment. On pourrait faire quelque chose samedi prochain, si Harry est d'accord. »

« Mais... tu es d'accord pour laisser Cassie ? »

« Drago peut bien s'occuper d'elle un après-midi. Il sera ravi de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. »

« Super. » Répondit Ron « J'avais envie d'une réunion, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Hermione acquiesça. Etre maman changeait sa vie, mais elle ne devait pas pour autant négliger ses amis. Cette petite réunion lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Voilàààà. Lucius n'est-il pas badass un peu ? Et j'adore écrire ses conversation avec Hermione mouhahahah

Du Lucius, et la première vraie rencontre entre Ron et Cassie, j'espère que vous êtes heureuses !

je vous souhaite encore une bonne année, prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !

Bisous Bisouuus


	27. Chapitre XXVI

**B** onsoir !

Il n'est pas encore samedi ici (dans 7 minutes), mais je m'excuse pour le retard. Je suis allée au ciné, et la séance que je voulais était complète quand je suis arrivée tsss( en même temps c'est un peu ma faute, j'aurais pu réserver en ligne, surtout que j'arrive toujours 15/20 min après le début de la séance puisqu'en UK, ils mettent 30 minutes de pub... oui, oui, ils sont fous), breffons, et du coup j'ai du attendre une heure.

En tout cas j'ai adoré "Joy", Jennifer Lawrence est comme toujours super, et tant que je parle ciné je vous supplie d'aller voir The Danish Girl. Si j'avais posté plus tôt j'aurais pu déblatérer des louanges à Eddie et Alicia Vikander, mais très clairement là, je poste et je me couche ahah (enfin, je dors, je suis déjà dans mon lit, à moitié couchée).

Je passe donc aux choses sérieuses :

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : En même temps on peut comprendre qu'elle ai du mal. Voici la suite :)

 **Renata** : Mais elle est tellement chou en même temps, comment ne pas l'aimer hihi

 **Prine** : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! On ne peut pas ne pas être gentil avec Cassie, elle est si chou hihi

 **Uma** : Sorryyyyy, mais va lire ma fic Protection si tu veux du Théo/Luna hihi

 **Neko** : Merci pour cette review ! Je préfère aussi écrire des choses plus légères, mais il faut s'essayer à tout ;)

Drago est un méga papa poule. Et tu n'es pas si nulle en orthographe voyons xD

 **Oceane** : Mouhahahahahah oui, elle l'a mis KO le lulu

 **Inesss** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? On ne peut pas tout avoir en même temps voyons hihi. La suite est là dessous :)

 **Sarah** : C'était un chapitre cuteness hihi :D

 **Louise Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup et bonne année à toi aussi. Ahahahaha AHAHH LOL Wattpad ? Tu veux dire ce site de merde ou les trois quarts des "auteurs" plagient des fics (dont les miennes), je ne crois pas non.

(enfin si, j'ai du me créer un compte pour m'occuper des problèmes de plagiat justement).

.

 **Merci à ma Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXVI : Au fait, on ne devait pas se marier ?**

 **.**

Les mois passèrent. Cassiopée grandit. Et Hermione versa des larmes à chaque évènement important de la vie de sa fille adorée. Elle pleura lorsque Cassie eut son premier éclat de rire, son premier « applaudissement ». Elle pleura quand elle tint assise, quand elle se retourna pour la première fois, quand elle attrapa son premier objet, quand elle mangea son premier aliment qui n'était pas du lait, et tant d'autres choses encore.

Drago se moquait gentiment d'elle, étonné qu'elle pleure autant, mais au fond, il comprenait. Lui aussi, était tellement fier de sa fille...

Il y eut aussi des larmes de tristesse, lorsqu'Hermione dut reprendre le travail pour de bon. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, et elle eut besoin de quelques séances avec sa psychomage, pour admettre qu'il s'agissait là du cours normal des choses, et qu'allait travailler ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'elle abandonnait sa fille...

Elle n'avait par contre pas cédé pour la nourrice.

Drago voulait confier Cassiopée à une nourrice, pour qu'elle puisse découvrir un nouvel environnement, et être avec d'autres enfants. Mais ça, Hermione ne voulait et ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle refusait littéralement de confier sa fille à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, peu importe combien elle pouvait être réputée.

A ce sujet, ils s'étaient disputés des jours durant. Ils s'étaient mutuellement hurlés dessus, Hermione avait pleuré de rage. Ils s'étaient balancés des mots très durs, qu'ils avaient regrettés des jours durant...

C'était après une énième dispute, où les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée jusqu'à presque atteindre le point de non-retour, que Drago avait cédé.

Il ne s'était pas reconnu, et surtout, il n'avait pas reconnu Hermione... Il ne voulait plus la voir dans un tel état. Plus jamais. Elle était incapable de relativiser sur cette question de garde de Cassiopée, alors que lui l'était... Il irait donc dans son sens.

.

Hermione avait donc repris le chemin du Ministère, et le soir, Drago ou elle, allaient récupérer Cassie chez ses grands-parents maternels, paternels, ou bien chez Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Le premier mois, Hermione avait été particulièrement pénible. Elle voulait tout savoir, les moindres détails de ce qui s'était passé pour fille : comment avait-elle mangé ? Combien de fois sa couche avait-elle été changée ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi… Elle avait fini par se calmer au fil des semaines, en constatant que sa fille était toujours en bonne santé et aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Pour les six mois du bébé, sa maman lui avait offert un cadeau tout particulier, qui avait suscité nombre de moqueries, de la part de leurs amis : son tout premier exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Elle lui en lisait un peu tous les soirs, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les haussements de sourcils moqueurs de Drago. Peu importait. Cassie adorait qu'elle lui lise l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

C'était un soir, après qu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, que Cassiopée eut sombré dans les bras de Morphée et qu'Hermione lui eut donné sa ration de bisous et de « je t'aime », qu'elle trouva Drago dans le salon, avec un air déterminé.

.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Cassie va avoir huit mois, c'est le plus heureux des bébés, nous sommes les plus heureux des parents et nous avons trouvé notre rythme de vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... oui, je crois. » Répondit Hermione.

« Très bien. Alors, je crois qu'il est temps de s'occuper du mariage. »

« Oh... » Fit la jeune femme, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa bague de fiançailles qui lui tenait tellement à cœur.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement pensé au mariage, depuis que Drago avait fait sa demande, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne lui jetterait pas la pierre. Ils avaient eu un bébé. Elle avait autres choses à penser.

.

« Quoi, « oh » ? »

« Eh bien... si par « s'occuper », tu veux dire choisir un lieu et une date, je suis d'accord. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a autres choses aussi ? »

« Oui... mais choisir des fleurs, un menu, des faire-part et tout le tralala, ce sont le genre de choses que je filerais volontiers à ma mère, la tienne, et à Ginny. »

« Et Blaise. » Compléta Drago « Si tu exclus Blaise de l'organisation, il va faire une dépression nerveuse. »

« Eh bien ajoutons Blaise. Mais tout ce qu'il y a autour, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai des lois à écrire, et des créatures magiques opprimées à m'occuper. J'aimerais bien qu'on se marie en octobre, les couleurs sont belles en octobre. »

« Tu as conscience que c'est dans six mois ? »

« Ce sera un défi de plus pour nos amis. » Chantonna Hermione.

« Je déteins tellement sur toi, mon amour. Je suis fier de toi. »

« J'irais voir demain au service civil, pour une date. »

« Tu veux toujours devenir ma femme, alors ? » Questionna Drago. »

« Plus que jamais. »

.

OoO

.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir faire mon discours ! » Exulta Blaise.

« On se calme, Zabini. Avant de penser à un quelconque discours, assure-toi que la fête ait lieu ! »

« Et surveille les ardeurs de Ginny ! » Conseilla Hermione.

« Mes ardeurs ? Quelles ardeurs ?! »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Ils vont se marier. Ils vont se mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiier. »

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon trésor ? Oh, je vois ce qui t'intrigue... C'est un boursouflet. »

Mais les yeux de Cassiopée papillonnaient déjà ailleurs, et Hermione ne pouvait que la comprendre.

La boutique des frères Weasley regorgeait de tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait aucun doute que son bébé ne sache plus où donner de la tête. Elle tendait ses petites mains, et s'agitait dans sa poussette, désireuse de toucher à tout, mais Hermione n'était certainement pas décidée à céder à ses désirs. Qui savait ce que George avait bien pu inventer... les objets les plus innocents pouvaient se révéler terribles.

« Mais quelle est cette mère indigne qui prive mon bébé préféré de fabuleux jouets ? » Déclara George, qui surgit d'un coup derrière elles.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en tes jouets, et d'abord c'est MON bébé... »

« Pour certains, tu as raison, ils ne sont pas adaptés aux bébés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Cassie chérie, tonton George garde un exemplaire de tous les produits de la boutique pour toi. Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras jouer avec ! »

Hermione poussa un petit soupir. Elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux les cartons, étiquetés Cassiopée. M, se trouvant dans la réserve.

.

Sa fille se mit d'ailleurs à s'agiter de plus belle dans sa poussette, ne se calmant que lorsque George la détacha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui adressa alors le plus beau des sourires, et George déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

« Cassie va aller aider Tonton George à gérer la boutique. Et pendant ce temps-là, maman va aller parler à tonton Ron. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bien là le problème, mais il est bizarre depuis hier. Il ne fait que des bêtises. Il est dans la réserve. »

« Je vais aller le voir, mais George... »

« Oui, Hermione. Je ferais attention à ta fille comme si c'était la mienne. »

« Tu sais que je te fais confiance, hein, mais dans la boutique... »

« Elle est en sécurité avec moi ! »

« Mon cœur, si quelque chose ne va pas, pleure, d'accord ! Je t'aime mon bébé. » Fit Hermione en embrassant sa fille.

« La confiance règne, en effet... »

Hermione lui tira la langue, et se dirigea vers la réserve, en songea que George devrait plutôt remarquer le progrès. Après tout, quelques mois plus tôt, elle refusait que Cassie franchisse le seuil de la boutique, de peur qu'un accident arrive...

.

Elle passa le rideau de perles qui menait à la réserve, et aperçut Ron, de dos.

Et effectivement, elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, il semblait stressé.

« Ron ? »

« Hermione ! Oh, Hermione... »

Elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer clairement l'expression de son visage. Il semblait heureux et effrayé à la fois, ce qui n'allait pas du tout ensemble.

« Hermione, il faut que je te le dise ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que... »

« Ron... calme-toi. On va s'asseoir, je vais faire du thé ! »

« Non. Il faut que ça sorte. Je dois te le dire. Maintenant. »

« ... »

« Alexa est enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé. Je vais être papa. »

Hermione sentit un large sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, jumeau de celui de Ron, et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et le féliciter.

« Mais c'est génial ! Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? »

« Parce qu'Alexa ne veut pas. On vient de l'apprendre. C'est tout récent. Elle n'est enceinte que d'un mois et elle est superstitieuse. Elle ne veut rien dire à personne avant trois mois. Au cas où... au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Mais il fallait que je te le dise. Surtout, ne le répète à personne. George ne sait pas. »

« Je te le promets. Je suis tellement contente. »

« Et moi donc... je suis heureux, tellement heureux, si tu savais... »

Hermione aussi, était heureuse, elle était heureuse de le voir heureux. Cassie aurait un an de plus que l'enfant de Ron et Alexa, et elle avait quelque mois de moins que James. Ils seraient tous les trois, ensemble, sa fille chérie serait entourée, comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvé, des enfants.

Et peut-être… peut-être que les nouvelles adouciraient les choses, entre Drago et lui...

.

OoO

.

« Détends-toi, ma belle ! » Murmura Drago «Tu sais très bien que je vais veiller au grain. »

Hermione soupira. Si elle commençait à lui expliquer _pourquoi_ précisément, elle était tendue, elle en avait pour des heures.

Lucius Malefoy ouvrit lui-même la porte de sa demeure, et cela agaça prodigieusement Hermione.

Il en faisait exprès, elle le savait. D'ordinaire, un elfe de maison se chargeait d'accueillir les visiteurs, mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il venait toujours s'en charger lui-même. Exprès. Pour l'emmerder. Elle le savait.

Il lui adressa un sourire suffisant, qui lui donna envie de lui cracher à la figure, et il tendit les mains vers sa petite-fille.

Et comme toujours, Hermione fut prise d'une pulsion. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son bébé, avant qu'elle ne finisse par la lui tendre, la bouche pincée.

« C'est l'heure de notre leçon particulière, n'est-ce pas, Cassiopée ?! Comment devenir une Lady Malefoy et une parfaite petite Serpentarde. »

La brunette sentit son sang bouillonner. Et Drago qui lui demandait de se détendre ! Comment était-elle supposée se détendre quand son abruti de père faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Sortir des petites phrases visant à l'énerver, était devenu le passe-temps favori de Lucius. Merlin ce qu'elle détestait ce type. Et elle détestait le fait que son bébé semble tant adorer son stupide grand-père.

« Je lui ai conté l'histoire de la dynastie des Malefoy, l'autre jour. » Continuait Lucius, elle a adoré. « Ma petite-fille ira loin. »

« Votre dynastie, je vais vous la coller dans le... »

« Mon amour ! Ne l'écoute pas ! » Plaida Drago, ce pendant que Lucius ricanait, avant de s'éloigner, Cassie dans les bras.

Hermione vit rouge. Noir, même. Il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à faire un pas de plus. Personne ne lui enlevait sa fille, tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione ! A quoi tu penses ? Depuis qu'on est arrivées, tu es tout sauf avec nous. »

La jeune maman jeta un œil aux femmes qui l'entouraient. Sa mère, Narcissa, Andromeda, Ginny, Luna, Molly. Et Blaise, qui avait toujours un pénis, mais qui poussait les même gloussements que ces dames Elles étaient toutes excitées par la conversation, même Luna.

« J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à mon mariage. » Bougonna Hermione

« Tiens donc. » Répondit Narcissa « A quoi pensez-vous donc ? »

« Aux conneries dont votre mari doit être en train d'abreuver ma Cassie. Il veut lui laver le cerveau pour qu'elle ne m'aime plus. »

Les autres femmes éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione se renfrogna. Oui, elle exagérait un peu, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être là. Si elle devait laisser Cassie aux mains de son grand-père, autant que ce soit parce qu'elle devait travailler.

« Tu devrais être enthousiaste, ma chérie ! » S'exclama sa mère.

« Je serais enthousiaste le jour où j'épouserais Drago. Ce genre de réunions, vous devriez les faire sans moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle récolta des sourires impatients, et comprit qu'elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, et faire un effort.

.

OoO

.

« Où est la princesse à son parrain ? Elle est là ! »

Blaise souleva Cassiopée dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyer, récoltant des éclats de rire ravis.

Les parents de Cassie, quant à eux, notèrent que Blaise lui avait – encore – ramené un cadeau. C'était le cas à chaque fois. Blaise gâtait Cassie comme jamais. Il avait toujours des cadeaux à lui donner, des jolies robes, des petites chaussures et des bandeaux à mettre dans ses cheveux.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que lorsque Cassie saurait parler, il ne lui suffirait que d'un mot pour qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se mit à babiller avec elle, tandis que Drago taquinait Daphné, en lui disant que la seule manière de le calmer, serait de lui donner son propre enfant.

Mais Blaise et elle étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, à ce sujet-là. Ils adoraient Cassie, mais l'un comme l'autre, ne voulaient pas d'enfant avant encore deux ou trois ans.

Hermione leur servit à boire, et la conversation démarra.

La jeune femme voyait bien que Blaise avait fortement envie de parler du mariage, mais qu'il se retenait. Et grand-bien lui en faisait parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle aimait en parler avec Drago. Ils s'imaginaient à quoi ils allaient ressembler dans leur robe et costume, de ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Il aimait la taquiner sur son nom, et lui répétait sans cesse que même si elle s'appelait Madame Malefoy, il l'appellerait toujours « Granger ». Ils avaient grande hâte de vivre l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie, même si entendre parler des préparatifs énervait la jeune femme.

Mais inévitablement, Blaise fut incapable de se retenir éternellement, et finit par lancer d'un seul coup.

« J'ai vu Ginny, hier, nous avons discuté de vos enterrements de vie de jeune fille et jeune garçon. »

« Nos... on ne veut pas d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et jeune garçon ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Parle pour toi ! » Lui répondit Drago « Moi j'en veux un, tu as prévu des strip-teaseuses j'espère ? »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » Commença Hermione, alors que Blaise ricanait, sans se soucier des coups de poing que Daphné lui mettait dans l'épaule « Des strip-teaseuses ? Si tu fais ça, il n'y aura pas de mariage. »

« C'est moche le chantage, Granger, et ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

« Tu es papa ! Tu as une fille ! » Gronda Hermione « Tu n'es pas un débauché ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, et ce que Blaise veut pour moi. Tu n'auras qu'à demander des strip-teaseurs à Ginny, comme ça, on sera quitte. »

« Je ne veux pas, faire d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Et je ne veux pas que tu aies des strip-teaseuses ! »

« Mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. » Firent Drago et Blaise en chœur.

.

OoO

.

« Regarde mon trésor, c'est papa là-bas ! Tu essayes d'aller le voir ? Allez, on essaye, on essaye. »

Cassie fit quelques pas tremblants, et retomba sur ses fesses avant d'avoir atteint Drago, mais ses parents étaient tout de même extrêmement fiers, et le lui montrèrent en la couvrant de baisers.

Cassiopée allait bientôt marcher, ils le sentaient, et Hermione sentait qu'elle allait encore pleurer

« Dis, » Fit Drago après avoir soulevé sa fille dans ses bras « C'est toi qui a demandé à Blaise d'inviter Potty à mon enterrement de vie de garçon. »

« Oui. Je veux qu'il me fasse un rapport. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. » Grogna-t-il.

« Dans ce genre de situations... absolument pas ! »

.

OoO

.

« Mon amour... » Soupira Drago, d'un ton quelque peu agacé.

Comment, depuis de si nombreuses années, faisait-il pour supporter une femme aussi caractérielle, bornée, têtue, colérique ? Comment faisait-il pour l'aimer autant ?!

Cela ne s'expliquait pas, tout simplement, parce que même avec l'agacement qu'elle suscitait en lui, il avait envie de sourire de tendresse en la regardant, elle et son petit air boudeur.

Il tenta tout de même de l'embrasser, mais comme il l'avait pressenti, elle recula, pour bien enfoncer le clou et lui montrer qu'elle était en colère. Tant pis pour elle.

« Je t'aime, ma grincheuse. » Lui souffla-t-il tout de même avant de transplaner.

Blaise et George – qui s'était imposé pour l'aider – avaient eu des plans grandiloquents, mais Drago les avait calmés, preuve qu'il s'était tout de même assagi. Il voulait ses strip-teaseauses, certes, mais à part ça, il voulait juste passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis, et boire un peu plus que de raison.

Ce fut probablement pour cela que dès qu'il arriva dans le bar que Blaise avait loué juste pour eux, il se retrouva immédiatement avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu dans les mains.

Puis Théodore Nott, totalement hilare, s'avança vers lui, pour lui dire :

« Blaise est complètement malade. »

Drago ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il avait la nette impression que les invités étaient déjà là depuis un moment...

Et finalement, il trouva Blaise. Ou plutôt, Blaise le trouva. Lui sauta aux yeux. Il était debout sur une chaise. Torse nu. Une cravate violette fluo accrochée autour du cou...

Drago jeta un œil à Théodore, qui repartait dans un fou rire, et haussa un sourcil :

« S'il y a de la drogue par ici, je vais avoir des problèmes. Hermione me tuera. »

« Il n'y a pas de drogue. Il a juste un peu bu... »

« Un peu ? »

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé. Si en plus, il devait gérer Blaise...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda-t-il au noir, après s'être rapproché de lui.

« JE DANSE SUR LA CHAISE ! » Répondit Blaise.

« Tu es torse nu ! »

« IL FAIT CHAUD ! TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ! IL FAIT SUPER CHAUD ! »

« Pourquoi tu hurles ? Pourquoi tu es déjà saoul à ce point ? Combien de verres tu as bu ? »

Blaise descendit de la chaise, en manquant de peu la chute, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Toi, tu n'as pas assez bu ! »

« Je viens d'arriver ! »

« Ca y est. Tu es devenu rabat-joie. C'est ce que fait le mariage aux gens. Ca les rend rabat-joie. Allez, Drago, va boire un coup, et on reparlera quand tu seras drôle. »

Drago secoua la tête, désespéré, et s'éloigna pour aller saluer les autres personnes présentes. Outre Théo, George, et Potter, il y avait plusieurs de ses amis de l'université, avec qui il jouait régulièrement au Quidditch, et quelques collègues.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise est dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il à George.

« Parce qu'il teste un produit de la boutique ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Je plaisante... »

« A mon avis, s'il le cache bien, ça lui fait tout drôle que tu te maries. » Intervint Harry « Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il boit. »

Drago le dévisagea, une remarque au bord des lèvres, mais décida de se taire, finalement. Peut-être qu'il avait raison…

Le blond démarra sa soirée calmement, mais au bout d'une heure, il était littéralement déchainé. Bien que n'ayant pas autant bu que Blaise, il se mit à faire autant de bruit que lui et bientôt, il ne cessa de lui demander toutes les trente secondes, où étaient ses strip-teaseuses...

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, peu avant cinq heures du matin, il trouva Hermione, endormie sur le canapé, un livre encore ouvert dans la main, et dans une position qui semblait plus qu'inconfortable.

Drago eut un petit sourire, et il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit, la soulevant dans ses bras. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'elle ne voudrait pas attendre qu'il rentre.

Hermione se blottit contre lui, et il ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser, récoltant ainsi un « tu pues l'alcool. » endormi.

Il la déposa dans leur lit, et se déshabilla rapidement, avant de la rejoindre.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, et la respiration si paisible, qu'il crut qu'elle s'était rendormie, mais elle parla de nouveau.

« Comment étaient les strip-teaseuses. »

« Comme des strip-teaseuses. Des seins et des fesses bien fermes, la peau toute bronzée... mais tout en étant vulgaire. »

« ... »

« Tu es bien plus belle que toutes les strip-teaseuses du monde. Que toutes les femmes du monde d'ailleurs. Et tu m'as manquée ce soir. »

« Tu dis ça pour je ne te fasse plus la tête. »

« Non. Je dis ça parce que je t'aime. »

Il la serra contre lui, et ferma les yeux. Il disait la vérité. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit que d'être chez lui, dans les bras de son Hermione...

* * *

Ne râlez pas pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon ! Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous aurez bien voulu qu'il soit plus développé, mais, je l'ai déjà fait dans Protection et ça aurait été redondant, surtout pour les personnes ayant lue cette fic.

Breffons, j'espère que a vous a plu quand même. Blaise était là, donc je pense que vous êtes contentes ahah

Je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous Bisous


	28. Episode XXVII

Bonsoir. Cette fois je poste avant de partir au ciné, comme ça, pas de déconvenue pour vous. Je me sens très bizarre de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'étais si enthousiaste à l'idée de vous l'offrir enfin, mais comme probablement certain (beaucoup) d'entre vous, je n'ai pas le coeur à rire où à être heureuse...

C'est la potterhead ET surtout, la grande amatrice de cinéma qui parle : je suis absolument bouleversée par la disparition d' **Alan Rickman** , je ne sais même pas quoi dire tant cela me semble inpensable, et tant cela était inattendu. Il y a des gens comme ça, qu'on ne s'imagine pas partir, ou du moins pas avant qu'ils aient cent ans au bas mot. Alan Rickman était de ces personnes qui sont immortelles pour moi, et je n'arrive pas à me dire que plus jamais je ne le verrais dans un nouveau film, que plus jamais il ne réalisera de films non plus

Je me souviens avoir partagé mon fangirlisme avec vous, lorsque je l'ai rencontré en avril dernier, à l'avant-première de son film... J'étais à mille lieues de m'imaginer que seulement quelques mois après, il s'en irait, comme ça. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'exprimer là dessus, parce que l'écrire rend les choses bien réelles.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense des fanfictions (ça doit probablement le faire bien rire), mais je lui dédie ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous apportera un peu de baume sur vos coeurs tristes !

.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Tout simplement parce qu'Hermione a d'autres priorité comme sa fille et son travail et qu'elle est déjà naturellement stressée, et qu'elle ne veut pas s'ajouter du stress en plus.

Elle préfère déléguer le dur labeur et juste profiter de sa journée quand elle arrivera :p

Oui, voici le mariage :D

 **Uma** : Ahah, je pense que ce sera le cas effectivement, dans ma prochaine fic !

 **Lisa** : Bonne année à toi aussi, qu'elle t'apporte tout ce que tu souhaites !

Oui, il faut aussi que je voie revenant, mais je vais y aller à reculons, la BA est déjà ultraviolente je trouve. Ce soir je vais voir Room :)

Tout va bien pour moi, si ce n'est la tristesse des décès qui s'enchainent...

Bisous Bisous

 **Prine** : On est d'accord ! Mais en france c'est du 10 min de pub, 10 min de BA donc ça passe encore. en Uk c'est 20 min de pub, 10 min de BA sérieusement, c'est du délire ahah

ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

 **Nanz** : Hello,

Oh mais tu n'as pas à reviewer à chaque fois, ne t'en fait pas ! Tu es prof de quoi ?

Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé envers et contre eux. perso je préfère écrire des post poudlard, mais ça faisait partie du défi ^^ Tes compliments me font super plaisir, et j'espère que le mariage sera à ton goût !

A bientôt :)

 **Sarah** : Il me reste la fin du discours de Blaise a écrire, que je devais faire ces derniers jours, mais que j'ai du repousser car les nouvelles ne me permettaient pas d'être dans un état moral adéquat, et que je ne voulais pas que son discours parte dans une mauvaise direction.

Ahah, mais souviens toi de l'épilogue, Hermione n'est pas super bien en laissant partir sa fille.

Et pour le premier enfant, moi je pense que ça arrive souvent ^^

Ahah oui j'avoue pour le bonne nuit xD

 **Louise Malefoy** : On est d'accord alors :) Ahah, il va falloir attendre la prochaine fic alors :p

Vivre sans fromage est assez dur, mais on peut en trouver (surtout que je vis dans un quartier avec pas mal de français). Après je prends 10kg a chaque fois que je reviens en France ahah

Et sinon je suis toujours passé par un site qui s'appelle aupair-world point net

Bisous Bisouuuuuus

 **Trinita Dark** : Oups (même si en vrai l'hypothèse que je me sois trompée de fichier n'est pas impossible ahah)

Ahah mais tellement, si Lucius veut s'en mêler, Hermione boycotte son propre mariage, c'est certain !

Hermione en aura tout de même eu un soft, mais on ne le verra pas ^^ Evidemment qu'Harry a fait un rapport :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Renata** : Héhéhé, ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Annaneverland** : Si si, je me souviens e toi :) Je suis ravie que tu aime toujours ! Ouiiii Cassie est choue hein. Le mariage arrive !

Oh, et Alexa est une sorcière ^^ Bisous Bisous

 **CliaB** : Merci beaucoup ! Ton message m'a fait super plaisir :D

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

.

 **To Alan Rickman**

* * *

 **Episode XXVII : Je vous déclare mari et femme**

 **.**

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » Chuchota Drago.

« Oui. Non. Enfin... c'est plus du stress... »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de son presque mari, et se reprit :

« Je n'ai pas peur, ou je ne suis pas stressée à l'idée de devenir ta femme. J'ai peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, qu'il y ait un imprévu, qu'on manque de nourriture, de chaises ou que sais-je ? »

« Tu as voulu déléguer l'organisation, c'est à Blaise, Ginny et aux autres de stresser, pas à toi. »

« Si tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose ! »

Drago glissa une main sur sa nuque, et la massa doucement pour la calmer et la détendre, ce qui marcha assez rapidement.

Hermione se laissa aller, et un léger sourire de contentement finit par lui échapper, alors que Drago reprenait la parole.

« Moi, j'ai hâte... tellement hâte. Je n'ai de cesse de t'imaginer dans ta robe, d'imaginer ta robe tout court, et je sais bien que tu seras mille fois plus belle que ce que j'imagine. Tu es toujours belle de toute façon. »

Hermione sourit, et tourna la tête, quémanda les lèvres de Drago. Il les joignit aux siennes avec grand plaisir, et leur baiser dérapa très vite, abandonnant toute chasteté.

Drago se retrouva bien vite au dessus d'elle, et la dévora des yeux, avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier.

« Il serait dommage de passer à côté de notre dernière partie de jambes en l'air en tant que fiancés... Demain, pour notre nuit de noces, on sera mari et femme...

.

OoO

.

« Mamamama mamama ! »

« Oui, ma princesse adorée. » Souffla Hermione en prenant Cassie dans ses bras.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, quand Cassie prononçait ses « mamama ». La première fois, elle avait même versé beaucoup de larmes de joie. Ce n'était pas encore un « maman » complet, mais c'était tout comme et Hermione était la plus heureuse des mamans.

« Maman va aller chez le coiffeur, et toi mon bébé d'amour, tu vas rester avec papa. Tu n'as pas assez de cheveux pour aller chez le coiffeur. »

« Merlin merci ! » Ricana Drago.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Ca veut dire que si elle avait eu des cheveux de la même teneur que les tiens... Tu comprends. »

« Tu es bête. » Répliqua-t-elle, avant d'embrasser sa fille.

.

Et oui, ses cheveux étaient indomptables – mais avec un peu de chance, la coiffeuse parviendrait à les dompter – mais Drago l'aimait comme ça, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il allait devenir son mari.

Elle retrouva sa mère chez le coiffeur, et cette dernière la serra fort dans ses bras. L'émotion pointait déjà, et Hermione sentit qu'elle allait beaucoup pleurer.

« Ma petite fille qui se marie... » Souffla Jean « C'est... non, j'arrête, je ne veux pas pleurer, et te faire pleurer maintenant. On va s'asseoir, et tu vas me raconter comment va mon petit soleil. »

« Tu as vu Cassie il y a deux jours. »

« Il a pu s'en passer des choses, en deux jours... »

« Certes... et à dire vrai... » Ricana Hermione « Hier, Blaise est venu et ils l'ont laissée jouer dans le jardin sans réelle surveillance. Je veux dire par là qu'ils l'entourent de sortilèges pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais qu'ils ne gardent qu'un seul œil sur elle, et pas les deux. Et résultat des courses, Drago a retrouvé deux vers de terre dans la poche de sa veste. »

« Quelle petite coquine ! Est-ce qu'elle adore toujours autant la petite sirène ? »

« Oh que oui. Elle tape des mains dès qu'elle voit la couverture du livre. Et elle fait pareil pour l'histoire de Poudlard... ma petite princesse, c'est fou comme je l'aime. Et je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle puisse nous voir se marier, même si elle ne s'en souviendra pas. »

« Et moi. » Répondit sa mère «Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse. Et je suis fière de ma fille. C'est fou, comme malgré nous, on en revient à parler de choses susceptibles de nous faire pleurer. »

« Toi maman, tu pleureras de rire à la mairie. Ron m'a parlé de la robe de soirée qu'Arthur compte porter. Le maire va probablement se demander quel est cet énergumène. »

« En parlant de mairie... le père de Drago va venir à la cérémonie moldue. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Il faut croire que Drago sait faire preuve de persuasion. Il a insisté sur le fait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, et que la « vraie » cérémonie restait la sorcière. »

« ... »

« Mais en réalité je pense qu'il ne veut pas être mis à l'écart, que ce soit volontaire de sa part ou non. Il ne veut pas qu'on jacasse sur sa personne. »

« C'est un sacré personnage tout de même. »

« Ca, maman, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

.

OoO

.

Une fois coiffée, Hermione devait retrouver Narcissa et surtout Daphné, qui allait la maquiller.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas particulièrement amies, mais elles s'entendaient quand elles étaient ensemble, et Daphné, qui adorait maquiller, s'était naturellement proposée, et Hermione avait accepté, car elle savait qu'elle l'écouterait, et qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle désirait, à savoir un maquillage simple et discret.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir vous appeler Mère ? » Demanda Hermione, alors que Daphné lui appliquait un peu d'ombre à paupières.

« Si tu le souhaites. » Répondit Narcissa « Mais mon prénom, c'est très bien aussi. »

« ... »

« En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que tu deviennes officiellement ma belle-fille. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé pour mon fils, au départ, mais je constate qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur que toi. Tu le rends plus heureux chaque jour qui passe. »

« J'espère... » Souffla Hermione.

« Je te l'assure. Et si Drago est heureux, alors nous sommes heureux. »

« Nous ? » Ricana Hermione « Vous peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûre que votre mari partage votre avis. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûre qu'il est en train de prier toutes les divinités pour que le mariage n'ait pas lieu. »

« Mais non. Lucius est juste un peu... »

« Arriéré ? » Suggéra Hermione, faisant rigoler Daphné.

« Traditionnel. Mais il s'y fera. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon. »

.

OoO

.

« Stressé ? »

« Impatient. » Répondit Drago en se regardant dans le miroir.

Blaise, ainsi que son père, avaient débarqué chez lui, et assistaient à ses derniers essayages de costume. Ce dernier était parfait, bien évidemment, mais Drago était encore plus perfectionniste.

« Est-ce que papa est le plus beau ? » Demanda-t-il en se postant face à Cassiopée, qui était assise sur les genoux de son grand-père.

« Mamama mama. »

« Non mon ange, moi c'est papa. Pa-pa. On sait parfaitement qu'elle sera la plus belle. Mais moi ? Comment je suis ? »

Cassie dévisagea son père, puis elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tout en tapant dans ses mains, et Drago prit cela pour une réponse positive.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix heures et demie. » Répondit son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le temps passe si lentement ? »

« Parce que ces demoiselles, et notamment la future Madame Malefoy, ont besoin de temps pour se préparer. »

« Elle va vraiment s'appeler Malefoy ? » Grogna Lucius.

« Juste pour le plaisir de porter le même nom que vous, Père. Le plaisir de savoir à quel point ça va vous irriter. »

« Ce sera toujours Miss Granger. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, en songeant que son père prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Le privilège de l'appeler Granger, alors qu'elle était Madame Malefoy, lui et lui seul pourrait en jouir.

« Miss Granger ou Miss Suffisance, Miss Névrosée, Miss Insupportable, Miss... »

« On a compris où tu voulais en venir, merci ! Mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu fasses preuve de plus de gentillesse envers Hermione. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un ange avec moi. »

« Vous cherchez bien les piques qu'elle vous envoie ! Blaise, comment sont mes cheveux ? »

« Parfaits, comme toujours. C'est plutôt de ceux d'Hermione dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. »

« J'ose espérer que le coiffeur aura su les dompter au moins un peu. »

Ses yeux se portèrent sur Cassie et il se félicita une fois de plus qu'ils ne portent pas la moindre trace de frisottis, ou même de boucles. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être incapable de la coiffer.

« Blaise, il est quelle heure ? »

« Onze heures moins le quart ! »

« Ca passe _tellement_ lentement. »

.

OoO

.

« Quoi ? Déjà onze heures et demie ! » S'écria Hermione « Mais... »

« Mais rien du tout, ma chérie. Nous sommes dans les temps, arrête de t'angoisser d'accord. C'est ta journée, tout le monde s'occupe de tout et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu seras à l'heure et puis la mariée se fait toujours attendre... Tut tut, ne dis rien, je disais juste ça comme ça, tu ne seras pas en retard, d'accord ma chérie ?! Fais confiance à ta maman. »

« Je te fais confiance, maman... »

On venait de l'épiler, sa peau avait été enduite de lotion hydratante, et Daphné était à présent en train de lui vernir les ongles. Elle allait probablement ruiner celui sur ses mains avant même d'arriver dans la chapelle.

« Tu ne mets pas ta robe pour la mairie, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda sa mère.

« C'est ça, enfin, j'aurais une robe, mais pas de mariée. »

« Et pour le maquillage et la coiffure ? » Interrogea Daphné.

« Sortilège d'illusion. Que je serais probablement incapable de lancer moi-même, auquel cas, Ginny s'en chargera. »

« Tous les invités savent que tu es une sorcière ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Une fois que tes ongles seront secs, on ira manger. Comme ça, après, tu pourras t'habiller.

.

OoO

.

« De la purée de carottes ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à lui donner que de la purée de carottes ?! »

Lucius regardait Drago et Blaise et semblait se demander s'ils concouraient pour gagner la médaille du plus stupide.

Mais son fils agita sa baguette, et lança un sortilège, visant à tous les protéger des éventuelles projections.

Soit.

.

OoO

.

Le stress commença à monter, lorsqu'Hermine monta dans la voiture, pour se rendre à la mairie. Certes, la mairie n'était qu'une répétition, en quelque sorte. Même s'ils seraient mari et femme aux yeux de la loi moldue, le vrai mariage, pour eux, c'était l'union sorcière...

Ainsi, lorsqu'Hermione, sa mère, ses grands-mères et une de ses tantes, finirent par arriver, elle trouva Drago, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, et d'un simple jean. Mais surtout, elle trouva Cassie, calée dans les bras de son papa, qui poussa un cri de joie en la voyant arriver.

« Même le jour de notre mariage, tu fais passer Cassiopée avant moi. »

« Je ferais toujours passer Cassiopée avant toi. » Répondit Hermione, en l'embrassant néanmoins. « Tu es beau ! » Lui souffla-t-elle.

« Attends un peu de me voir dans mon vrai costume, tu vas en tomber à la renverse. » répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil...

La cérémonie à la mairie se déroula assez rapidement, mais néanmoins dans une ambiance bon enfant, grâce à l'adjoint au maire, qui menait l'union.

Il avait bien compris que la mairie n'était qu'une formalité administrative pour les mariés et n'avait de cesse de faire des blagues à ce sujet.

« Je suppose que l'embrassade sera réservée au prêtre ! » S'exclama-t-il après que Drago et Hermione eurent signé le papier qui faisait d'eux des mariés.

Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore, et l'adjoint au maire porta rapidement son regard vers lui.

« C'est mal me connaître ! » Ricana Drago « Si mon imbécile de meilleur ami rigole de la sorte, c'est parce qu'il sait très bien que jamais je ne passerais à côté de l'occasion d'embrasser ma femme. »

D'autres rires éclatèrent dans l'assemblée, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient en souriant. L'émotion, ce serait après...

.

OoO

.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Une pression immense s'évapora, lorsqu'Hermione constata que ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient toujours en place.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à enfiler sa robe et ensuite... et ensuite, les choses sérieuses commenceraient.

« Ma chérie... » Souffla Jean.

Hermione se tourna vers sa mère, et réalisa qu'elle pleurait, et que Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'efforça de détourner la tête. Elle allait pleurer elle aussi, si ça continuait.

La brunette choisit alors de s'avancer vers le miroir. Elle s'était déjà contemplée dans sa robe, lors des essayages, mais là… Là, elle avait également son maquillage, sa coiffure, la totale. Et surtout, aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour...

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, hein ?! » Taquina Blaise, alors que Drago et lui arrivaient aux abords de la chapelle sorcière.

« C'est toi qui va t'évanouir, quand je t'aurais assommé. Tu m'énerves avec tes questions.

« Je ne t'énerve pas, tu es nerveux, c'est différent. » Ricana le noir.

Drago l'aurait frappé ! Savoir qu'il disait la vérité était tellement agaçant. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être une telle boule de nerfs. Le stress lui était tombé dessus d'un coup. Il avait hâte, tellement hâte que ça le rendait nerveux, et il avait peur de bafouiller, de trembler et de se ridiculiser, tant il était ému...

Autour d'eux, les nombreux invités arrivaient de tous les côtés. Certains rentraient directement dans la chapelle pour s'asseoir, d'autres se prenaient en photo ou discutaient. Mais personne ne venait le voir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas si Blaise s'était occupé de ça où si les invités comprenaient qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit maintenant, mais l'important était que ses désirs soient respectés.

« Elle va arriver en retard, tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Blaise. « La mariée est toujours en retard, mais c'est Granginette. Granginette n'aimerait pas être en retard. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Malefoyette, tu préfères ? »

« Va chier, Blaise. »

Drago avait envie de se ronger les ongles, ou de fumer, choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites de toute sa vie.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, presque tout le monde était rentré s'installer dans la chapelle. L'heure devait approcher.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Il était angoissé et heureux à la fois, c'était une sensation si étrange.

« Je dois y aller... » Indiqua Blaise.

Le blond hocha la tête. Si Blaise devait y aller, cela voulait dire que les témoins se mettaient en place. Et si les témoins se mettaient en place... son tour allait arriver.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Lissa son pantalon, réajusta sa cravate. Il était prêt. Il devait être prêt.

« Mon chéri ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers sa mère, et avança vers elle. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe vert pâle, ses cheveux élégamment relevés en un chignon compliqué. Elle irradiait de joie, celle de voir son fils unique se marier à celle qu'il aimait.

.

Drago prit le bras de sa mère –ou peut-être que ce fut l'inverse – et ils avancèrent tous les deux, sur le parvis de la chapelle, dont ils montèrent les quelques marches, menant à l'entrée.

Une légère musique démarra, lorsqu'ils entrèrent réellement dans la chapelle, et Drago balaya de ses yeux l'assistance, beaucoup trop nombreuse. Narcissa et Jean avaient respectivement invité des membres de leurs familles que ni lui, ni Hermione ne connaissaient vraiment.

Mais il capta les regards de ses amis, de son père, de sa merveille Cassiopée. Tous ceux qui comptaient vraiment tenaient dans les trois premiers rangs, et il esquissa à leur attention un petit sourire sûr de lui, alors qu'il tremblait à l'intérieur.

Tout au bout de l'allée, Kingsley Shacklebolt –qui allait mener la cérémonie, tout en faisant partie des invités – était en grande conversation avec les témoins : Blaise et Théodore de son côté Harry et Ron pour Hermione. Ginny, Luna, Daphné et deux des cousines d'Hermione étaient également de la partie, puisqu'Hermione avait visiblement besoin de cinq demoiselles d'honneur.

Alors qu'il atteignait le bout de l'allée, Drago vit que la mère d'Hermione et la mère Weasley pleuraient déjà... Merlin.

Il croisa ensuite les regards des témoins et demoiselles d'honneur, tout en évitant soigneusement celui de Weasmoche. Il allait se tenir aujourd'hui, et il était certain que le rouquin en ferait de même. Pour Hermione. Il savait à quel point elle avait eu du mal à le convaincre d'être son témoin. Parce qu'après tout, cela voulait dire en quelque sorte qu'il les autorisait à s'unir, et Drago était presque certain que l'idée de leur mariage faisait vomir le rouquin...

Personnellement, il se serait fortement bien passé de sa présence, mais Hermione ne pensait pas comme lui.

Tout à sa réflexion, il avait finalement atteint sa place, juste devant le Ministre de la Magie, qui le salua d'un hochement de tête. Sa mère, quant à elle, était allée s'asseoir, aux côtés de son mari.

Cela faisait donc cinq secondes qu'il était là, et il en avait déjà marre d'attendre. Quand est-ce qu'Hermione arrivait ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, il se sentait à la merci des regards de l'assemblée et... Merlin, que c'était long ! Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de parler à Blaise en attendant.

De toute façon, cet imbécile se moquait de lui et de son impatience. Il le voyait bien !

.

Les secondes défilèrent, puis les minutes. Probablement pas beaucoup, mais Drago avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures.

Et puis soudain, la musique changea, et brusquement, tout le monde se leva.

Drago porta son regard vers l'entrée de la chapelle, et la vit…

Hermione.

Ses yeux détaillèrent la femme de sa vie, celle qui serait dans quelques minutes sa femme tout court, et faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

Dire qu'elle était magnifique était un bel euphémisme. C'était plus que ça, beaucoup plus que ça. Elle resplendissait. Son visage irradiait de bonheur et Drago eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'avancer jusqu'à elle et l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Il la laissa néanmoins avancer, au bras de son père, et en profita pour la dévorer des yeux encore et encore.

Elle portait la plus belle robe de mariée qu'il n'avait jamais vue : une longue traine, des manches longues en dentelle, et un décolleté aguicheur, sans être provocant. Son voile était accroché dans ses cheveux, qui brillaient, et dont les boucles n'avaient jamais été aussi parfaites.

Elle était belle, belle, belle, et là encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas de mots pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant.

Hermione avançait de plus en plus, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, et Drago oublia tout ce qui n'était pas sa presque femme. Il n'entendait plus les reniflements de Molly Weasley, de sa mère et de sa belle-mère, il ne voyait plus les invités. Juste, Hermione. Et son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine...

Hermione lui offrit un doux sourire lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, et après qu'elle eut confié son bouquet à Ginny, il lui attrapa les mains, et les serra fort dans les siennes.

« Tu es magnifique, mon amour. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Pas autant que toi. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils pouvaient lire dans les prunelles de l'autre, un amour immense et inconditionnel. Ils étaient dans un bulle de bonheur, que Kingsley Shacklebolt vint presque briser, en se mettant finalement à parler.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, pour célébrer l'union de deux sorciers, union qui est la preuve que l'amour peut dépasser toutes les frontières. Voilà qui est dit, et je vais maintenant m'excuser auprès d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas de, je cite « phrases niaises et ridicules sur l'amour plus fort que tout. » désolé, Hermione. »

Des rires éclatèrent dans l'assemblée, et Hermione elle-même, ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Elle était bien trop heureuse pour en vouloir à l'ancien Auror.

« Pas de grands discours donc, sur ce que le couple que je vais unir aujourd'hui, peut nous inspirer à tous... Je vais donc passer à la partie la plus ennuyante, et je n'en voudrais donc pas aux personnes qui décrocheront de ce que je vais raconter dans les minutes suivantes.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger Monsieur Drago Abraxas Malefoy, vous vous apprêtez à vous unir maritalement. Le mariage sorcier, selon le Code international du droit magique, vous soumet à des droits et des devoirs envers votre époux ou votre épouse.

L'article 911 stipule que les mariés se doivent de vivre sous le même toit, pendant un minimum de deux cents jours par année, à l'exception de... »

Hermione songea qu'il avait eu raison de dire aux invités qu'ils pouvaient décrocher. La lecture des droits et devoirs était obligatoire, Hermione le savait bien, mais elle les connaissait déjà depuis bien longtemps, et elle trouvait que cela tuait le romantisme du moment.

Elle choisit donc de déroger à sa réputation, et de ne plus écouter ce qu'il racontait. Elle préférait observer Drago sous toutes les coutures. Il avait l'air stressé, impatient, sûr de lui, angoissé et amoureux. Tout ça à la fois.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le dévorait du regard, ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots « je t'aime, Granger » et elle se sentit rougir.

.

Devant eux, Kingsley continuait sa lecture, blabla ils se devaient fidélité, blabla, se soutenir dans les épreuves, blabla, éduquer les enfants à part égale. Pendant ce temps, Drago continuait d'articuler silencieusement des paroles à son intention. De mignonnes « tu es tellement belle », elles évoluèrent au fil des minutes, jusqu'à en arriver au point où il lui articula un « j'ai hâte d'être à la nuit de noce », qui donna à Hermione une irrésistible envie de rire.

Drago le remarqua, et lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit presque glousser.

Heureusement, Kingsley termina à ce moment de lire leurs droits et devoirs, et se racla la gorge, récupérant ainsi l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Zabini, les baguettes, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry et Blaise s'avancèrent, et donnèrent à Hermione et Drago leurs baguettes respectives.

Kingsley invita ces deux derniers à entrelacer leurs mains gauches, et à les poser sur la table, juste devant lui.

Puis il leva sa propre baguette.

« Très bien, Hermione, Drago, veuillez pointer vos baguettes sur vos mains, et répéter la formule : « In magicis sacra vincula ego mecum. »

« In magicis sacra vincula ego mecum » Firent Drago et Hermione d'une seule et même voix.

Deux filets dorés sortirent de leurs baguettes et vinrent s'enrouler autour de leurs mains.

Puis ce fut au tour de la voix de Kingsley de s'élever :

« Quia incolatus meus magicis auctoritatem obsignat unionem. »

Un filet argenté s'échappa de la baguette du Ministre de la Magie, et vint à son tour s'enrouler autour des mains enlacés des mariés. Puis, les trois rais de magie furent comme absorbés par les mains des deux amoureux, et ils purent lever leurs baguettes.

Les invités se mirent à applaudir, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de voler un rapide baiser à sa belle, rappelé à l'ordre par un Théodore hilare.

« Bien. Nous allons maintenant procéder au consentement et à l'échange des alliances… »

Il y eut un peu d'agitation au premier rang, et les deux stars de la journée se retournèrent.

Cassiopée avançait vers eux, vacillant quelque peu sur ses petites jambes, qui apprenaient encore à marcher, le coussin des alliances fermement tenu dans ses petites mains.

En voyant sa fille avancer vers eux, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle était tellement, tellement heureuse...

.

Jean Granger se tenait tout près de sa petite-fille, prête à l'aider en cas de problèmes, mais Cassie arriva sans encombre jusqu'à ses parents. Elle poussa un petit cri ravi en les voyant et Hermione ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Elle était si belle, dans sa jolie robe couleur parme, plus belle même que sa maman la mariée.

« Ma princesse adorée. Maman est tellement fière de toi. » Chuchota Hermione « Je t'aime mon bébé. »

Cassie fit un grand sourire à sa maman, et passa soudainement ses bras autour de son cou, lâchant ainsi le coussin d'alliances.

Heureusement, la cousine d'Hermione le récupéra, tandis que Ginny prenait Cassiopée dans ses propres bras.

« Monsieur Drago Abraxas Malefoy. » Commença Kingsley « Consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jean Granger, ici présente. Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, d'assurer son bonheur, quelles que soient les circonstances ? »

« Oui. Hermione, je jure de t'aimer encore plus chaque jour, de te rendre la plus heureuse, de te soutenir dans tes projets, de t'épauler, de te consoler, de te faire rire, de t'énerver pour mieux me faire pardonner, et de t'aimer, encore et encore. Oui, Hermione, je consens à te prendre pour épouse. »

Il se tourna vers Cassie, toujours dans les bras de Ginny, mais qui tenait de nouveau le coussin d'alliances dans ses mains, et détacha le ruban qui maintenait celle d'Hermione.

Il prit la main gauche de cette dernière, et fit glisser la bague sur son annulaire.

« Miss Hermione Jean Granger, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Drago Abraxas Malefoy, ici présent. Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, d'assurer son bonheur, quelles que soient les circonstances ? »

« Oui... » Souffla Hermione d'une voix tremblante « Je jure de t'aimer de toute mon âme, de... »

Elle s'arrêta, et essuya bravement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, avant de reprendre « d'être là pour toi à chaque instant, d'être la meilleure des femmes, ta confidente, ta meilleure amie et ton amante. Je t'aime Drago, et oui, je consens à te prendre pour épouse. »

« Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare mari et femme. Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez embrasser Madame. »

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe, et se pencha tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes.

Il lui donna un long baiser passionné, alors que la chapelle explosait en applaudissements divers.

« Je t'aime Hermione. » Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que lorsque Blaise s'écria « La nuit de noce, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite ! Vous allez traumatiser ma filleule. »

Hermione récupéra alors sa fille, et les témoins, ainsi que les nouveaux mariés signèrent ce qu'il y avait à signer.

Cassiopée ne réalisait sans doute pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne cessait de sourire à pleine dents, et de taper dans ses mains, ce qui gonflait le cœur d'Hermione de joie.

Toute jeune mariée, et avec sa fille dans les bras, elle était tout simplement la femme la plus heureuse du monde...

* * *

Tout petit mot de vous part sera du baume à mon coeur.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser, alors je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, heure de Blaise ;)

Bisous Bisous


	29. Episode XXVIII

Bonsoir! Comment allez-vous ? Perso je suis heureuse d'être en week-end, j'ai vraiment eu froid cette semaine et la perspective de rester bien au chaud sous ma couette demain matin me ravit :D

J'ai constaté une hausse considérable des reviews avec l'épisode de la semaine dernière : vous attendiez tous le mariage avec impatience dites moi !

Cet épisode vous plaira tout autant je pense hihi. Je vous laisse le savourer :p

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Emilie** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Et je te laisse lire, tu auras ta réponse :p

 **Aventure** : Oui, c'est bien cela qui est au programme du chapitre hihi

 **Elodie** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le discours va te plaire !

 **Lisa** : Je me doute bien que ça doit être quelque chose au Québec, ça a plus d'impact qu'en Europe il me semble.

J'espère quand même que Leo va garder sa malédiction, parce que je veux qu'Eddie gagne l'oscar une deuxième fois de suite ahah

J'irais surement le voir ce week-end (revenant)/ J'espère que la suite de la fic va te plaire ! Bisous Bisous

 **Camille** : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir :D Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Quand on lis une fic une fois terminée, je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'on review avant qu'à la fin, alors ne t'en fait pas !

J'espère que la suite de ces bonus va te plaire. Si tu lis mes autres fics, un avis à la fin me suffit amplement :)

Merci encore !

 **Cecile** : Oui, c'est vraiment une maladie de merde :/ Ahah non, ce n'est pas la nuit de noces :p Voici la suite !

 **Uma** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tout cela t'ai plu et t'ai mis un peu de baume au coeur !

 **Emy** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est une maman, elle pleurent souvent de joie quand même :p

 **Mok** : Ohlalalala, demoiselle d'honneur et enceinte, j'imagine même pas l'émotion ahah. ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Prine** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te mettre du baume au coeur ! Bisous Bisous

 **Emilie** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi...

 **Trinita Dark** : Pardooooooon, non c'est pas fait exprès ahah, Blaise ne 'laurais pas laissé passé, en effet xD Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Tu m'as fait tellement rire avec Lucius se cachant dans les toilettes... jamais il ne se cacherait dans des toilettes, il a plus de classe que ça ahah . Tu as gagné le droit de manger ton kinder je crois xD

 **Madie** : Je te comprends, tu n'es pas la seule à moins aimer ^^ Tu as raison, le format bonus fait que je vais plus rapidement, et ça change de ce que je fais d'ordinaire ^^ ne t'en fait pas, je ne le prends absolument pas mal !

 **inesss** : Merci beaucouuuuup ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu

 **Nanz** : ohhh, l'histoire-géo c'était ma matière préférée hihi. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Sarah** ; C'était même un excellent acteur ! Bon n'est pas assez fort. Joyeux anniversaire en retard ^^ Et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre ! Bisous Bisous

j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût !

 **Guest (1)** : Merchi

 **Zarranouille** : héhé, mon chapitre est réussi alors :D je suis nulle a photoshop, et dans ma tête, ma Hermione ne ressemble pas tellement a Emma mais je vais voir si je ne trouve pas des images de la robe et coiffure que j'imagine sur elle :)

 **Renata** : merchi beaucouuuuuuuuup !

 **Miny-Rose** : Ravie que tu ai aimé ce mariage :DDD Bisous Bisous

 **Leaulau** ; Hello ! Je t'ai envoyé un mail ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et que tu aimes le bonus aussi. Tu n'es pas la seule à l'aimer tout de même moins, ce que je conçois totalement !

A bientôt :)

 **RoseNoire** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu ai aimé ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXVIII : Le grand manitou Zabini**

 **.**

Hermione eut envie de pleurer de joie, lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le parvis de la chapelle, des pétales de roses dans les cheveux, et toute sa famille et amis devant elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer un plus beau mariage.

Drago la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Alors, Granger, ça fait quoi d'être Madame Malefoy ?"

« Ca me fait penser au moment où je pourrais l'utiliser comme argument pour faire taire ton père. »

« Tu es infernale !"

Ils passèrent ensuite un long moment à discuter avec tout le monde, et à faire les traditionnelles photos. Hermione ne cessait de se dire qu'elle allait se faire une entorse de la mâchoire, à force de sourire aussi largement. Elle trouvait tout beau et merveilleux, et si le visage de Drago exprimait moins de choses que le sien, elle était certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Une fois que la dernière photo eut été prise, les tous jeunes mariés, et les invités se dirigèrent vers les différentes voitures affrétées pour les conduire sur le lieu de convivialité.

Il y avait quelques voitures sorcières, gentiment prêtées par Kingsley, et bien entendu les voitures moldues de la famille d'Hermione... Notamment une vieille Bentley, que possédait un des oncles d'Hermione, et qui servirait de voiture des mariés.

.

Drago n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de monter dans une voiture moldue, mais Hermione voyait qu'Arthur Weasley ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux. Visiblement, il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une voiture de collection, que nombre de personnes rêveraient de conduire, ou même simplement de toucher...

Le cortège de voitures finit par partir, et le voyage se fit lentement, à grand renfort de coups de klaxon, et Hermione dut expliquer à son mari pourquoi les membres de sa famille avaient la main lourde sur l'avertisseur.

Ils quittèrent Londres, pour gagner le Surrey. Narcissa, Blaise et Ginny avaient trouvé un château et son immense terrain qui était à louer pour des évènements tels que les mariages. Il y avait de la place à foison, que ce soit pour faire la fête ou bien pour dormir.

« On est mariés ! » Souffla Drago tout en regardant le paysage ! « Si j'avais cru un jour que les choses se passeraient comme ça pour moi. »

« Tu regrettes ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pas le moins du monde. Même dans mes rêves, ça ne se passait pas aussi bien. »

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'embrassa légèrement, la gardant ensuite dans la sienne, pour bien observer son alliance...

.

OoO

.

Malgré la fraicheur du mois d'octobre, le temps était tout de même assez clément pour que le vin d'honneur puisse avoir lieu dehors.

Hermione ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère, sa belle-mère et ses amis pour avoir tout organisé d'une main de maître.

Un verre de vin blanc dans une main, et un biberon de jus de pomme dans l'autre, elle papillonnait entre les invités, acceptant avec un grand sourire leurs félicitations, et les remerciant d'être venus.

Alors que sa fille réclamait sa boisson, Hermione vit avancer vers elle deux invités qu'elle n'avait pas encore approchés :

« Toutes mes félicitations, Madame Malefoy. Tu es magnifique. » Fit Astoria.

« Elle est magnifique, mais pas autant que toi. » Contra Théodore Nott.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. » Réprimanda Astoria « Ne l'écoute pas, Hermione. Tu es vraiment la plus belle de toute l'assemblée. C'est un très beau mariage que vous nous offrez là. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Souffla Hermione.

Elle ne savait jamais bien comment se comporter avec Astoria. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle en avait conscience. Drago et elle étaient amis, mais Astoria était très amoureuse de Théodore, et Drago n'éprouvait aucun autre sentiment que de l'amitié envers elle, mais Hermione avait plus que conscience que si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, Astoria aurait pu être à sa place aujourd'hui.

« Vas-tu faire le lancer de bouquet ? » Demanda Astoria avec un sourire « Parce que j'espère bien être celle qui l'attrapera. J'ai de la concurrence, mais je garde l'espoir. »

« J'essayerai de le lancer dans ta direction, alors. » Sourit Hermione.

« Ya, ya, ya ! » S'exclama joyeusement Cassie.

.

Astoria souleva la petite fille dans ses bras, et caressa doucement sa joue, avant de faire remarquer à Hermione à quel point elle avait grandi et à quel point elle était mignonne.

« Et c'est ma filleule ! » S'exclama Blaise en arrivant à leurs côtés.

« Et ? » Fit Théo « Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit mignonne. »

« Si ! »

« Tes gênes n'entrent pas en compte. »

Blaise lui fit un doigt d'honneur, récoltant une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione, qui détestait toujours autant que l'on dise des gros mots, ou fasse des gestes grossiers à portée d'yeux ou d'oreilles de Cassiopée.

« Mon heure de gloire arrive bientôt... » Chantonna Blaise avant de s'éloigner « Préparez-vous… »

.

OoO

.

Au moment de passer à table, Cassiopée fut confiée à ses grands-mères, tandis que ses parents s'installaient à la table d'honneur, en compagnie des témoins et demoiselles d'honneurs.

La salle, et les différentes tables rondes, étaient magnifiquement décorées. Là encore, c'était un sans-faute.

L'apéritif fut servi, et Hermione jeta un œil vers la table où l'une de ses tantes était assise. La fameuse tante qui finissait toujours ivre, à chacun des évènements familiaux. Elle avait l'air de tenir le choc pour le moment.

Ils eurent le temps de déguster quelques canapés et petits feuilletés, avant que Ginny se lève, et pointe sa baguette sur sa gorge, murmurant un « Sonorus ».

.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Merci d'être là parmi nous, et merci à Drago et Hermione de nous offrir un si beau mariage. »

La rouquine laissa l'assemblée applaudir, avant de continuer.

« Il est grand temps de commencer les festivités, en mettant les deux stars du jour encore plus à l'honneur. Drago, Hermione, par ici. »

Les mariés se levèrent de bon cœur, et rejoignirent Ginny, qui leur lança un Sonorus à eux aussi.

« Bien, bien, bien. Voyons voir si nos deux mariés se connaissent sur le bout des doigts. J'ai un petit quizz à vous soumettre. »

« Tu me déçois Weaslette, c'est tellement, mais _tellement_ cliché. » S'exclama Drago, déclenchant des rires dans l'assemblée.

« On dirait que tu as peur de ne pas savoir répondre. Alors tu vas commencer. Et je suis gentille, elle sera facile : quelle était la matière préférée d'Hermione à Poudlard. »

« Métamorphose. »

« Bonne réponse ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je gagne ? » Demanda le blond.

« Le jeu ne fait que commencer ! Hermione, la couleur préférée de Drago ? »

« Le vert. »

« ON VEUT DES QUESTIONS SEXUELLES ! » Hurla Blaise.

« Ca vient, ça vient. »

Drago et Hermione se mirent quant à eux à rire, en voyant les regards que leurs pères respectifs jetaient à Blaise.

.

« Drago, quelle est la première chose qu'Hermione fait le matin en se levant ? »

« Cette question n'est pas claire ! Avant ou après la naissance de Cassie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change la réponse, Weaslette. Avant d'être mère, ça aurait été d'aller aux toilettes. Maintenant, c'est d'aller voir sa fille. »

Ginny sembla prise au dépourvu, mais elle rebondit assez vite, en posant d'autres questions. Ni Drago ni Hermione ne firent un sans-faute, tant certaines questions étaient poussées, et l'assemblée eut l'honneur de savoir quelle était la position sexuelle préférée de Drago.

Après cela, les cousines d'Hermione passèrent un petit film, rempli de photos de familles, qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune mariée, puis les amis joueurs de Quidditch de Drago divertirent l'assemblée en effectuant une chorégraphie sur balai.

Puis le temps avançant et la faim se faisant légèrement ressentir, il fut le temps d'apporter les entrées. Entrées qui étaient à la hauteur de l'évènement, absolument délicieuses. Drago aurait juré que le niveau sonore avait considérablement baissé, tant tout le monde était occupé à déguster.

Lorsque les assiettes furent une première fois vidées, les conversations reprirent de plus belle, et les mariés allèrent un peu s'asseoir de tables en tables, afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec tout le monde.

Puis Ginny annonça un jeu – encore cliché – une chasse au trésor, qui certes cliché, avait bien sa place tant il y avait de compétiteurs dans la salle. Hermione crut même que cela allait finir en bain de sang, au moment où Drago et Harry voulurent mettre la main sur le même objet, le premier arguant qu'il était le marié, le deuxième qu'il était Harry Potter.

L'apparition des plats calma les esprits, et tous se plongèrent de nouveau dans leurs assiettes pour un temps.

Et entre deux bouchées de son magret de canard, Hermione prenait le temps de regarder autour d'elle, et d'apprécier le moment. Elle venait de se marier, elle était entourée des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

.

OoO

.

Le bruit d'un couvert sur le cristal d'un verre se fit soudainement entendre, et les têtes convergèrent vers Blaise, qui s'était levé, et ne tarda pas à se mettre debout sur une chaise, pour que tout le monde puis bien l'observer.

« Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! » Salua-t-il « Comme vous devez –ou devriez – tous le savoir, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, et je voudrais porter un toast. Mais avant ça, en tant que témoin qui se respecte, j'ai des choses à vous dire. Et prenez vos aises, parce que j'en ai pour un moment.»

Il glissa la main dans la poche de son costume, et esquissa un large sourire.

En face de lui, Drago se pencha à l'oreille de sa femme, et lui murmura « Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé que ce moment arrive enfin, ou si je dois y mettre un terme avant même qu'il ne commence. »

.

« Je suis très heureux d'être parmi vous ce soir. » Commença Blaise « Très heureux, et surtout très fier, car je savais avant vous tous que je prononcerais un jour ces mots. Et oui, je pourrais probablement me lancer dans la voyance, puisque visiblement, je suis le seul à voir des évidences que d'autres ne voient pas.

Cela fait des années que je peaufine mon discours, et j'en ai écrit les premiers mots quand, moi seul savais que le mariage de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger aurait lieu un jour. Oui, moi et moi seul. Et ce n'est certainement pas notre cher marié qui dira le contraire, car lorsque j'ai posé les premiers mots de mon discours de témoin sur un parchemin, le refrain favori de Drago, celui que j'entendais mille fois par jour au moins, c'était « je ne suis PAS amoureux de Granger. » »

« Je vais le tuer ! » Siffla Drago entre ses dents « Je vais le tuer. L'étriper et le tuer. »

« Alors bien sûr, » Continua Blaise « Le jeune homme est blond. Au début, je suis persuadé qu'il ne se rendait réellement pas compte qu'il était amoureux. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon intelligence et mon ouverture d'esprit. Il n'y a qu'un seul Blaise Zabini sur terre, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'agit de moi. Toujours est-il que le cerveau naturellement lent de Drago a fini par enregistrer l'information, mais qu'il continuait de me répéter à tort et à travers, à grands renforts de grimaces et d'expressions outrées que « non, non et non je ne suis PAS amoureux de Granger. » Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai dû endurer. J'espère en tout cas que vous vous rendez bien compte que sans moi, on ne serait pas ici ! Parce que j'ai dû le pousser. Le forcer à admettre ! Je le répète, si nous sommes tous ici, c'est grâce à moi et j'accepte les dons de remerciements… je me prendrais bien des petites vacances… »

« Il raconte n'importe quoi. Il exagère ! » Grogna Drago.

« CHUT ! » Lui intima Hermione.

« Ce fut long, ce fut laborieux. J'ai dû supporter des lamentations, des crises de jalousie, des menaces, des gémissements dignes de l'enfant de cinq ans que Drago fût et sera toujours dans certaines circonstances. J'ai dû garder ma langue, pendant toutes ces années, parce que oui, Drago, la photo d'Hermione que tu avais cachée dans ta malle, à Poudlard, je l'avais trouvée ! Je ne sais pas à qui tu l'as volée, mais si c'est à quelqu'un qui est là avec nous, veuillez excuser Drago, il était un peu instable, à l'époque.

J'ai cru pendant de brefs instant que jamais il n'allait y arriver. J'avais beau le titiller, le charrier, critiquer Hermione juste pour le faire réagir, il continuait de nier sans relâche.

J'ai dû lutter contre l'envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs devant cet étalage de mauvaise foi. Après tout, j'avais devant moi un individu qui ne pensait qu'à une seule personne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, qui passait son temps à lui écrire des lettres, qui se masturbait – pardon aux parents et grands-parents – en pensant à elle, qui rêvait d'elle... »

« TU MENS ! » Hurla Drago, rouge de honte.

« Je ne suis pas sourd ! Je peux imiter tes bruits si tu veux ?! Ah tu vois. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, d'un individu qui ne supportait pas la séparation et qui ne vivait que pour les moments où il pourrait lui parler, à travers ce petit carnet…

Pendant cette septième année à Poudlard, j'ai compris, réellement qu'entre Drago et Hermione, ce serait pour la vie. Je ne connaissais pas encore Hermione aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, mais il était impossible qu'elle ne succombe pas.

J'ai compris en voyant Drago au fond du trou parce qu'elle lui manquait, parce qu'il voulait la voir, parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait quelqu'un plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même – ce qui est un exploit lorsqu'on parle de Drago.

J'ai compris en le voyant acheter un cadeau de Noël à Hermione, alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'il la reverrait un jour. J'ai compris en voyant son angoisse, chaque matin, lorsqu'il ouvrait le journal.

J'ai compris en le voyant changer, s'adoucir, devenir un peu moins con et parvenir à reconnaître ses erreurs, et les idées un peu stupides qu'il avait en tête. Lui qui avait cette capacité à garder son self control et son impassibilité, je l'ai vu passer par toutes les émotions possibles, juste à cause et grâce à Hermione. Et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et aussi expressif, que le jour où il a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais comme notre marié a toujours été aussi blond, il pensait que personne n'avait remarqué. Il pensait que MOI, Blaise Zabini, n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient disparu pendant trois jours pour jouer aux cartes, que dis-je, pour baiser comme des lapins. »

« Blaise ! » S'écria Daphné, alors que l'assemblée éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire.

« Pardon chérie ! Je lui avais promis de retirer cette ligne, mais la censure n'est pas mon fort. Enfin, oui, Drago pensait que je n'avais rien remarqué, quand même bien son visage aurait pu rivaliser avec le _soleil_ , quand il est enfin revenu... Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler son pénis après tant d'activité intensive et soutenue. »

Hermione pouffa de rire, et Drago lui jeta un regard outré. Il se sentait trahi. Elle se moquait de lui, le jour de leur mariage !

« Il va sans dire que j'ai pu retenir un « C'est pas trop tôt. » Et depuis lors j'ai été l'un des témoins direct de l'évolution du Couple Parfait. Je pense que ceux qui connaissent Drago et Hermione seront entièrement d'accord avec moi. Car malgré les déboires du début, Drago et Hermione représentent à mes yeux le couple parfait, et la définition même de l'amour. Leur histoire et de celle que l'on pourrait raconter à nos enfants, enfants à qui l'on souhaiterait de connaitre la même chose. Je les ai vus traverser des disputes, des moments durs que l'on ne souhaiterait à personne et leur amour n'en est toujours ressorti que plus fort. Ils feront des jaloux, probablement, lorsqu'ils auront cent ans et qu'ils s'aimeront toujours autant. Nos nouveaux mariés sont un exemple pour moi. Je suis très heureux dans mon couple, mais j'aspire à être comme eux, sincèrement.

Mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis juste heureux. Drago, tu méritais ça. Tu avais une chance sur mille de tomber amoureux de la bonne personne, et tu n'as pas raté le coche. Et en tant que meilleur ami, je suis fier de toi. Fier et heureux. Heureux de voir à quel point vous vous aimez, heureux que vous ayez créé la plus magnifique des petites filles et la plus merveilleuse des filleules, heureux de vous voir maintenant mari et femme. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que tous les deux, vous me faites rêvez.

Et là, tout de suite, je pense à Severus. S'il avait été là, parmi nous, il aurait probablement rejoins Lucius dans ses grognements et ses critiques acerbes, mais ça aurait été pour mieux cacher sa joie et son soulagement. Severus ne voulait pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que lui, et je suis heureux que ce n'ait pas été le cas. (1)

Mon toast, je le porte aux mariés – je remercie d'ailleurs Drago de m'avoir choisi comme témoin – mais plus que ça, je le porte à ce qu'ils sont : des parents formidables, des amis formidables, des amants formidables… parce que c'est ça, le grand amour, c'est être à la fois des époux, des amis, des parents, des amants, tout ça à la fois. Drago et Hermione sont l'Amour, et je voudrais, si vous le voulez bien, que nous levions tous nos verres à l'Amour. »

« A l'Amour. » Scanda l'assemblée.

Blaise leva une nouvelle fois son verre en direction des mariés, et Hermione lui adressa un énorme sourire, à travers ses larmes. Il venait de la faire passer du rire aux larmes, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

« Le salopard... » Souffla Drago à côté d'elle.

Hermione tourna la tête, et vit à quel point il était ému lui aussi. Il allait prétendre qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, mais elle avait bel et bien vu des larmes...

.

OoO

.

« Le discours de Blaise était très touchant. » Déclara Narcissa, tout en tournoyant au bras de son fils.

« Je pense quand même que le père d'Hermione n'a pas dû apprécier certaines parties... » Répondit Drago en jetant un regard sur le côté, en direction d'Hermione et son père, qui dansaient eux aussi.

Blaise avait mis la barre très haut, et personne n'avait su l'égaler, mais Drago et Hermione avaient néanmoins apprécié à leur juste valeur, les différents mots de leurs familles et amis, qui avaient pris la parole ensuite.

Hermione avait tout de même la larme beaucoup plus facile que lui...

A présent, la soirée étaient ouverte, les mariés avaient ouvert la danse, et Drago avait dû lutter contre lui-même, pour ne pas emmener sa femme immédiatement, et entamer leur nuit de noces.

Il avait presque été soulagé lorsque la musique avait changé, et qu'Hermione était passée dans les bras de son père, et lui dans ceux de sa mère.

« J'aurais aimé être sourd, à certains moments du discours du témoin. » Fit remarquer Mr Granger.

« Je me doute bien papa. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, il n'aurait pas dit le quart de ce discours. »

« Tu seras toujours ma petite fille, tu le sais Hermione. Le fait que tu sois mariée ne change rien. »

« Je le sais papa. Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi je t'aime.

.

OoO

.

« Théodore va être jaloux. » S'exclama Drago en faisant tournoyer Astoria.

« Tu viens de te marier. Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux. J'ai déjà une bonne moitié de l'assemblée féminine à dos, parce que j'ai attrapé le bouquet de la mariée. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Théo connaisse cette tradition. »

« Ne le prends pas pour un imbécile. » Rétorqua Astoria « De toute façon je lui ai dit... mais pas sûre qu'il s'en souvienne d'ici à demain. Il est un peu trop proche de Blaise ce soir... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Observe-les. Et dis-moi quand tu les verras avec une coupe de champagne vide... »

Drago trouva les lèvres pincées de Daphné, avant de voir Blaise. Visiblement ce dernier était bien parti pour finir la soirée la tête dans les toilettes.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. » Reprit Astoria « Pour vous. Blaise a raison. Tu méritais d'être heureux. Et c'était Hermione qu'il te fallait. »

Drago comprit le sous-entendu. Elle lui disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été la bonne, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu croire, des années auparavant. Théo et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tout comme Hermione et lui. Ils étaient de bien meilleurs amis qu'ils n'auraient été amants.

.

OoO

.

« Ron et Harry vont me tuer. » Ricana George.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu danses avec moi le premier ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Absolument. Et aussi parce que tu vas être la première à le savoir ! »

« Savoir quoi ? »

George eut un sourire immense, qui se refléta dans ses yeux, et il souffla tout bas, pour que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne puisse l'entendre :

« Angelina est enceinte. On va avoir un bébé. Qu'on appellera Fred, ou Frédérique, si c'est une fille. »

« Oh Merlin, George... » Fit Hermione les larmes aux yeux « Je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est le meilleur cadeau de mariage que tu aurais pu me faire. Tu vas être un merveilleux papa ! »

.

OoO

.

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione faillit avaler sa salive de travers, en entendant la voix de son beau-père, et en voyant sa main tendue. Est-ce qu'il, est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était en train de faire ?!

« Ne me regardez pas avec cet air idiot ! Vous savez parfaitement que je vous dois une danse ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ?»

« Parce que vous êtes la mariée et que je suis votre beau-père. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Lucius était tellement traditionnel. L'idée de danser avec lui ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, mais elle prit sur elle, et attrapa sa main, l'autre venant se poser dans son dos.

Ils commencèrent à tournoyer, et elle aperçut le regard dégoûté de Ron, qui semblait bien être le seul à compatir pour elle.

.

Drago, Harry, George, Blaise, Ginny, et même Narcissa arboraient tous une expression goguenarde.

Et avoir Lucius si proche d'elle la mettait tellement mal à l'aise, qu'elle ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que d'attaquer la première.

« Alors, vous ne me souhaitez pas la bienvenue dans la famille ? »

« Je vous vois beaucoup trop souvent dans mon manoir pour que ce soit bienvenu ! »

« Si vous voulez, je peux arrêter d'emmener Cassie chez vous, comme ça, vous ne me verrez plus ! »

« Essayer de me priver de ma petite-fille, et vous verrez ce qui vous arrivera, Miss Granger ! »

« C'est Madame Malefoy maintenant. » Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle crut que Lucius allait l'égorger, et le voir fulminer intérieurement la faisait mourir de rire.

« Madame Drago Malefoy. Vos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes non ?!»

« Quel dommage que le fait de porter mon nom ne vous fasse en aucun cas cessez d'être une petite prétentieuse insupportable ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi… beau-papa. »

.

OoO

.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque Malefoy père ! Quelle horreur que tu aies dû danser avec lui. »

« Quelle horreur de le voir trop souvent pour mon propre bien. »

Ron se mit à rire à la phrase de sa meilleure amie, qui se serra un peu plus contre lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches.

Ils dansèrent un moment en silence, puis le visage de Ron se fit plus sérieux.

« Tu as l'air heureuse. »

« Je le suis. »

« Alors, je suis heureux pour toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ca ne me plait pas que tu te sois mariée à Malefoy mais... Il a vraiment l'air de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire. J'espère que jamais il ne cessera de te rendre heureuse. »

.

OoO

.

« Ma petite sœur qui se marie. » Chuchota Harry.

« Je suis ta grand sœur ! » Répliqua Hermione « Je suis plus âgée que toi. »

« Peu importe... »

« ... »

« Tu sais, j'en ai rêvé de ce moment. » Avoua Harry. « Quand on était dans la tente, et juste après la guerre... c'était la seule chose qui importait plus que tout pour moi. Que tu sois heureuse. Que tu aies tout ce que tu veux, que tu aies une vie parfaite et un mariage de princesse. Je t'aime tellement Hermione... »

.

OoO

.

« Merci pour ce magnifique discours. » Déclara Hermione, alors qu'elle dansait avec Blaise.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi... Il était grand temps que je le fasse, une heure plus tard, et je n'aurais pas pu ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Parce que ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis totalement ivre mort ! » répondit le noir, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

.

OoO

.

Quelques temps après la découpe du gâteau des mariés, et la dégustation des desserts, les invités les plus couches-tôt commencèrent à partir – c'est-à-dire à se rendre dans les chambres du domaine qui leurs avaient été attribuées – afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant la suite des festivités le lendemain midi.

Molly Weasley faisait partie du lot, et elle emmena avec elle une Cassiopée qui dormait depuis deux bonnes heures, dans tous les bras qui voulaient bien lui faire office de lit, isolée des bruits de la fête par un sortilège...

Après ces départs... la fête devint beaucoup plus intéressante... Blaise était littéralement déchaîné, et finit par enlever sa chemise, déclarant qu'il avait trop chaud, faisant rougir Daphné d'embarras.

Un oncle d'Hermione dénicha un micro, et la quasi-totalité des personnes qui avaient un peu trop bu se mirent dans l'idée de chanter des chansons aux mariés.

Des grands classiques moldus aux grand classiques sorciers, tout y passa, jusqu'à Drago qui déclama, d'une voix à déclencher la mousson, l'un des tube les plus affreux de Célestina Moldubec « Je t'aime aussi fort qu'un chaudron sans fond. »

Ron fut étonnamment le premier à se sentir mal, non pas parce qu'il avait trop bu – quoi que – mais plutôt parce qu'à force de goûter et regoûter tous les desserts, son estomac avait fini par dire stop.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, alors que Daphné était parti se coucher, laissant Blaise se rouler par terre avec ses nouveaux copains (les ex-coéquipiers de Quidditch de Drago, ainsi que certains cousins d'Hermione), Drago commença à émettre le souhait de partir avec sa femme, pour consommer enfin son mariage.

Mais Hermione n'était certainement pas de cet avis. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle voulait encore danser, rire avec ses amis et sa famille, profiter. Après tout, c'était son mariage, elle se sentait tellement vivante et heureuse… elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Et puis, faire languir Drago ne le rendrait que plus explosif dans quelques heures...

.

OoO

.

Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser furtivement, et jeta un regard vers Blaise :

« Tu crois qu'on devrais le faire léviter ? »

« Bof… quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes plus que 10 dans la pièce, dont la moitié est moldue. »

« Il reste trois autres personnes. Toi et moi, nous avons autre chose à faire ! Viens par-là, femme ! Ma femme. »

Il lui donna soudainement un long baiser, puis l'entraina à sa suite, dans les escaliers.

Leur immense chambre se trouvait tout en haut.

Arrivé devant la porte, Drago sortit sa baguette et commença un « Aloho... » avant de s'arrêter net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Il faut faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. »

Sans prévenir, il glissa une main sous ses genoux, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils devaient faire leur entrée comme des jeunes mariés qui se respectaient. Et ensuite... ensuite, il lui enlèverait soigneusement sa robe, et il lui ferait l'amour comme un mari devait faire l'amour à sa femme. Et encore mieux.

« A nous deux... Granger ! »

* * *

(1) Un immense merci à ma merveilleuse bêta, qui a eu l'idée d'un passage sur Severus, afin de rendre hommage a Monsieur Alan Rickman. Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé, alors que c'est une super idée !

Et voilàààààààà, je suis à la fois anxieuse et impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur cet épisode, et surtout sur le discours de Blaisou ! Il était attendu, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous decevoir !

Bisous Bisouuuus


	30. Episode XXIX

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis lessivée, et très heureuse que le week-end soit là. Je suis maman a plein temps en ce moment ahah. Ma boss a du partir, parce qu'elle a perdu son père, et je dois donc faire mon travail + le sien (l'organisaton générale, les machines, les courses...) , parce que le papa des filles est un gros boulet qui ne sait rien faire. Avec mon travail a l'école en plus j'en peux pluuuuuuuus ahaha (et en plus je bb sitte chez des gens ce soir, heureusement c'est la famille française qui a a tv française, petite consolation).

Il me semblait que j'avais des trucs à vous dire en plus, mais mon cerveau commence à s'éteindre, et je ne suis pas en mesure de m'en rappeller. Sorryyyyy !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

 **Océane** : merci beaucoup !

 **Emy** ; Oui, je pense qu'on aimerai toutes avoir le même mariage hihi

 **Miny-Rose** : je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu le discours ! Ahah, on peut clairement compter sur Blaise pour les moments embarassants xDD

 **Madie** : Ohhhhhh merci ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je bossais sur son discours !

 **Marion** ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu l'as déjà lue deux fois :D Chapeau !

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais demandé les avis des lecteurs sur ma page facebook, pour savoir ce qu'ils souhaiteraient dans le discours de Blaise. J'espère avoir satisfait tout le monde ^^

Voici la suite :D

 **Trinita Dark** : Ben oui, c'était un truc très très attendu le discours du Blaisou alors je ne voulais pas vous decevoir !

Tu vas te faire un ennemi toi xDD Lulu il aime pas trop que tu parles de lui comme ça tralala.

Sérieuuuuux, ahah, mais pourtant on en parlait tout au long des deux fics de ce discours :OOO

Bisous Bisous, réponse ici pour le sujet de la suite

 **Uma** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Maraille** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Voilà la suite !

 **Prine** : ohhhh mais non, il ne faut pas pleurer voyons ! Voici la suite :)

 **mok** : Oui, c''est clair que la chasse au trésor c'est tellement drôle ! Ravie que tu ai aimé le discours !

Bisous Bisous

 **Sarah** : Hello, Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu ai ri et aimé ce chapitre :D Merci merci merci !

 **Camille (1)** ! Merci beaucoup ! ravie que tu ai aimé, et courage pour tes exams !

 **Nanaki** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **Camille (2)** : Contente que ça ai été à la hauteur de tes attentes :D Merchi !

 **Elodie** : Merci beaucoup, Je suis très heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! réponse ici pour la suite

 **Nanz** : Contente que tu aimes Lulu, je m'amuse bien avec ses scènes ! Où est-ce que tu exerces ? Je suis curieuse ! Voilà la suite

 **Inesss** : merchiiiii pour ces compliments ! Voici la suite !

 **Lucie M** : Merchi beaucoup ! la suite est ici.

 **Emilie** : Merci, merci, merciiiiii, ta review me fait hyper plaisir !

 **Miss** : Ne t'en fait pas, tu reviews quand tu veux ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé le discours ! Pas de soucis pour ton propre discours, tu peux t'inspirer ici !

 **Guest ( 1)** : merchi !

 **Aventure** : ahah, zabini Superstar ça aurait été super cool comme titre, tu as tout a fait raison ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes en tout cas !

 **Zarranouille** : merci beaucouuuuuup !

 **Kendy** : Merchiiii, je me doutais que le discours de Blaisou te plairait, mais pas qu'il te ferait pleurer dis donc ! Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **annaneverland** : merci beaucoup ! Très contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Renata** : merchiiiii !

 **Marine** : contente que le discours ai répondu à tes attentes ! Ca me fait plaisir !

 **Emmagiquement** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode XXIX : Surprise sous les étoiles**

 **.**

Hermione posa brusquement ses mains sur ses tempes, dans un geste vain pour organiser ses pensées. Elle s'attendait presqueà voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, alors qu'elle devait réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater son coup et prendre la mauvaise décision. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Alors que Cassie venait de fêter ses trois ans, et qu'Hermione avait obtenu une promotion – elle était maintenant responsable de la branche du département de la Justice Magique pour laquelle elle travaillait jusque là, et était donc en bonne voie pour devenir directrice du département, et pouvoir soumettre les lois qu'elle rédigeait et sur lesquelles elle travaillait depuis des années – Drago avait doucement émis l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

Il s'était attendu à devoir faire un argumentaire conséquent, et à se « battre » contre elle, mais elle avait sans hésiter répondu qu'elle était d'accord.

L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Elle sentait qu'elle était prête, prête à pouvoir partager l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait pour Cassiopée, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un an avant encore, cela aurait été impossible, tant Cassie prenait toute la place. Mais à présent, elle avait envie de donner un frère ou une sœur à sa petite merveille.

Ils avaient donc arrêté de se protéger, quatre mois auparavant et si elle avait cru que cela prendrait plus de temps, les tests qu'elle venait de faire l'avaient détrompée : elle était enceinte.

.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Drago qu'elle n'avait pas ses règles, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoir, au cas où ce serait une fausse alerte.

La jeune femme n'avait pas oublié que sa panique, lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de Cassie avait failli mettre un terme à leur couple, et qu'elle avait pulvérisé ce qui aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux moments de la vie de Drago – et de la sienne.

Elle voulait que tout soit parfait cette fois-ci. Elle voulait le rendre heureux. Mais elle ne savait pas quelle stratégie adopter, et cela lui donnait ces fameux nœuds au cerveau. Devait-elle faire comme si elle ne savait pas, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas ses règles, et voir sa tête lorsqu'ils feraient le test ensemble ? Ou devait-elle trouver la façon parfaite de lui annoncer ? Elle ne savait pas. Et elle devrait vite se décider.

Mais avant cela, elle devait aller chercher sa fille.

.

OoO

.

Fidèle à lui-même, Lucius vint ouvrir la porte, et Hermione lui jeta le même regard méprisant qu'elle lui avait jeté en déposant sa fille.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama-t-il, quand bien même Hermione savait qu'il adorait avoir Cassie au Manoir.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas la garder, vous n'aviez qu'à le dire ! »

« La garder lorsque ses parents travaillent passe encore, Miss Granger, même s'il est de mon avis que vous auriez dû arrêter de travailler pour vous occuper d'elle... Mais la garder pour que vous puissiez vous prélasser... »

« Une : je ne me prélassais pas ! Deux : nous avons déjà eu des centaines de discussions sur vos principes arriérés et votre conception singulière sur ce que devrait faire une femme... »

« Engendrer et s'occuper de... »

« Ne me coupez pas la parole ! » Siffla Hermione « Trois : ça fait presque deux ans que je vous le répète ! Il n'y a plus de Miss Granger qui tienne. Je suis Madame Malefoy. »

« Si je prononce ces deux mots en parlant de vous, ma langue risque de brûler. Il serait dommage que je ne puisse plus parler, n'est-ce pas ! »

« Fort dommage, en effet. » Répondit Hermione, sarcastique.

.

Des dizaines de sorts plus ou moins offensifs traversèrent l'esprit de la brunette, comme à chaque fois qu'elle « conversait » avec son beau-père –ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût – mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en prononcer un seul.

Elle relégua bien vite Lucius au plan secondaire, en entendant le bruit de petits pas précipités.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. »

Une décharge de bonheur traversa le cœur d'Hermione, comme à chaque fois que sa fille se jetait dans ses bras en l'appelant, ce qui arrivait tous les jours. Elle fit tournoyer Cassiopée dans ses bras, et la serra ensuite contre elle en déposant des bisous partout sur son visage, faisant rire sa princesse aux éclats.

Dans son dos, Lucius faisait probablement la grimace, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était pas parce que cet homme était incapable d'exprimer de l'affection, qu'elle allait se priver.

« Maman, maman, z'ai manzé du socolat pour le goûter et avec grond-père on a coulorié l'imaze de la famille. Grond-père il a dit que ze pouvais prendre mon couloriaze pour mettre dans ma chambre. »

Sa fille toujours dans les bras, Hermione se tourna vers Lucius, qui semblait très fier de lui. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il l'avait à sa charge tout seul, sans Narcissa. Elle voulait bien passer sur le coloriage des armoiries des Malefoy... Mais le chocolat au goûter...

« Est-ce que tu t'es brossée les dents au moins, mon cœur ? »

« Non ! Grond-père il a dit que z'était pas obligzée. »

« Ben voyons... »

Le regard de Cassiopée navigua entre sa mère et son grand-père, et son menton se mit à trembloter légèrement.

« Cassie, mon bébé, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord. On les brossera juste un peu plus ce soir, d'accord ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête, puis gigota un peu pour que sa maman la pose à terre.

.

Hermione s'exécuta, et la regarda partir en courant pour aller chercher son sac à dos, indispensable dès qu'elle quittait la maison. Il contenait entre autre un change (destiné à ses grands-parents maternels, qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie pour faire disparaître les tâches de boue ou de sauce tomate), la fameuse brosse à dents, et le doudou. L'indispensable doudou, celui que Drago lui avait acheté, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née.

La petite fille revint en courant, le sac désormais au dos, et se précipita vers son grand-père, entourant ses jambes de ses petits bras.

« Z'ai trop aimé rester avec toi grond-père. Bizou ? »

Lucius secoua la tête, et Cassie haussa les épaules, pas dérangée pour une noise. La petite fille prétendait qu'elle recevait des bisous de son grand-père, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de public, et surtout pas quand le public était constitué d'Hermione. Pour cette dernière, les dires de sa fille n'étaient qu'une légende urbaine. Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de gestes affectueux. Impossible.

« Babaye grond-père ! Ze t'aime ! »

Cassie était énormément timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle n'avait par contre aucun mal à dire aux gens qu'elle aimait, qu'elle les aimait. Hermione avait cru faire une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'elle avait entendu sa princesse adresser ses mots à Lucius, mais la tête que faisait ce dernier valait son pesant de Gallions.

.

Et puis, une fois que la porte du manoir se fut refermée, Hermione put goûter à son moment de satisfaction égoïste, quand sa fille lui murmura : « Mais toi maman, ze t'aime encore plus fort. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Plus que tout au monde. »

« On rentre à la maison maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Avant, on va aller chercher ton papa au travail. »

« Ouiiiiii. » S'écria la petite fille en sautillant.

Hermione lui prit la main, et elles avancèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à la sortie de la propriété, la petite fille en profitant pour décrire plus en détail ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée.

« Grond-père il a dit que quand je serais un tout petit peu plusse grande, il va apprendre à moi à jouer aux zéchec. »

« Il va quoi ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Apprendre à moi à jouer aux zéchecs. »

« Il va quoi ? » Répéta encore sa mère. »

« Apprendre à moi à... Oh... » Fit-elle d'un air penaud « Ze sais plus comment on dit maman ! »

« On dit il va « m'apprendre » »

« Il va m'apprendre à jouer aux zéchecs. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Eh bien... il en a des projets ton grand-père. Mais tu sais quoi, si ça te plaît, il faudra que tu demandes à tonton Ron de t'apprendre également. Tonton Ron est très très fort aux échecs. »

« Plusse fort que toi ? » Questionna Cassiopée.

« Beaucoup plus fort que moi. »

« Comme au Qouidditch ? »

« Comme au Quidditch. »

« Mais papa est plusse fort alors. Parce que papa il est plusse fort que tonton Ron au Qouidditch. Papa il est le plusse fort de toute la terre. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et décida de botter en touche. Elle aurait bien le temps d'apprendre que son père n'était pas un super héros, et que sa mère non plus d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'elles franchissaient enfin la barrière de la propriété, Cassiopée sauta dans les bras de sa mère, s'accrocha fermement à elle, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, fermant étroitement les yeux.

Hermione en profita pour lui voler quelques bisous. Merlin, qu'elle adorait toujours autant avoir son bébé serré dans ses bras.

Elle posa une main sur le dos de Cassie, l'autre sous ses fesses, et tournoya pour transplaner.

.

Elles atterrirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, et commencèrent à avancer vers la pharmacomagie où Drago travaillait.

Il avait quitté Sainte-Mangouste un an plus tôt, souhaitant diversifier son expérience professionnelle. Il avait toujours le projet d'avoir son propre laboratoire, avec Théodore Nott, mais les deux hommes estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assez d'expérience pour cela.

Elle avait à peine marché trois minutes qu'Hermione sentit que sa fille la tirait sur la droite. Elle tourna la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cassiopée était vraiment sa fille.

« Maman, maman, je veux aller à la bibrairie, allez maman, on y va. »

Comment pouvait-elle résister à une telle demande. Déjà lorsqu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rentrer chez Fleury et Bott, mais si en plus, c'était sa fille qui le lui demandait...

Elles entrèrent dans la librairie, et Cassiopée se dirigea immédiatement vers le rayon enfant. Elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche du rayon enfant, au rayon Quidditch qu'elle savait être le préféré de son père, et le rayon Histoire, qui était quant à lui le préféré de sa mère.

Une fois dans le rayon, Cassie se débrouillait toute seule, sous le regard rempli de fierté d'Hermione. Elle prenait les livres, et observait soigneusement les couvertures, avant de décider si ça lui plaisait ou non. Quand elle n'était pas sûre, elle demandait à Hermione de lui lire le résumé.

« Combien z'ai le droit de prendre, maman ? »

« Hum, disons... trois. »

Elle savait parfaitement que si Cassie en voulait plus que trois, elle cèderait sans rien dire, mais sa fille respectait toujours le nombre qu'elle lui donnait, même si elle mettait parfois longtemps à se décider.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, elle fixa rapidement son choix, probablement pressée d'aller retrouver son papa.

Une fois les trois livres choisis, Hermione fit également son petit tour, et se prit deux romans.

« C'est quand qu'on va voir tonton Ron et tonton Gorge au magasin. »

« Pas aujourd'hui ma princesse. Peut-être samedi, si on a le temps, d'accord ?! »

Cassiopée hocha vivement la tête, et Hermione pouvait être certaine qu'elle n'allait pas oublier ses paroles.

.

La petite fille adorait Ron et George, mais encore plus, elle adorait Fred et Jacinthe –la fille de Ron et Alexa – elle aimait beaucoup jouer les petites mamans avec ses « cousins » et s'en donnait à cœur joie avec Jacinthe, qui malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà des cheveux très longs, que Cassie pouvait passer des heures à coiffer.

Hermione se sentit quelque peu coupable d'avoir refusé d'aller saluer Ron et George, quand quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut frappée d'une illumination en passant devant la boutique de Quidditch.

« Viens Cassie, ça va prendre deux minutes, pas plus. »

« Mais z'aime pas le magasin de Quouidditch. C'est pour les garçons. »

« N'importe quoi. Tante Ginny adore le magasin de Quidditch. »

La petite fille ne répondit rien devant cette logique implacable, et suivit sa mère de bonne grâce, pour une visite éclair qui ne dura effectivement pas très longtemps.

Elles finirent ensuite par atteindre leur destination finale : la pharmacomagie.

.

Hermione connaissait bien les lieux, et elle passa derrière le comptoir, saluant Sean, l'étudiant en pharma, qui officiait également en tant que vendeur. Comme à son habitude, il devint tout rouge et bégaya une réponse qu'Hermione ne comprit pas bien. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas aussi timide et impressionné avec les filles de sa promo, même si Drago estimait qu'il avait ce genre de réactions parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger, la Vraie !

Tenant fermement la main de Cassiopée – quand bien même la petite fille savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait toucher à rien- elle se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique, jusqu'au bureau de Drago.

La porte était entrouverte, et elle pouvait le voir, penché sur des parchemins, plusieurs fioles de potions à sa droite.

En voyant son père, Cassie ne put se retenir : elle lâcha la main d'Hermione, et se mit à courir, ouvrant brusquement la porte en grand.

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon papa ! »

Drago se leva immédiatement, et souleva la Cassie, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Comment va ma princesse adorée ?! Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui ! Et toi aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa femme.

« Je suis restée que avec grond-père ! On a fait des couloriaze même que ze vais le mettre dans ma chambre. Et z'ai bien dormi ma sieste, et après au goûter grond-père il m'a donné du socolat et z'ai choisi trois livres avec maman à la bibrairie. »

« Du chocolat pour le goûter… mon père fait-il toujours partie de ce monde ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est totalement à l'ouest ? »

« Non. » Répondit Drago « Je me demande s'il est toujours vivant, ou si tu l'as tué ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, posant furtivement une main son ventre. La balade sur le Chemin de Traverse lui avait éclairci les idées et elle commençait à dessiner un plan dans sa tête.

Un sourire rempli d'amour fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle regardait Cassiopée, blottie dans les bras de son père, qui continuait de babiller à propos de sa journée. Elle les aimait tellement tous les deux, et elle avait hâte de pouvoir leur annoncer qu'un nouveau membre rejoindrait bientôt leur petite famille...

.

OoO

.

A peine arrivés chez eux, que Cassiopée partit s'installer dans un coin du salon, avec ses livres. Chose peu étonnante de sa part. Elle avait beau avoir des tas de jouets, elle préférait s'adonner à des activités calmes, et pouvait passer des heures, dans sa chambre ou dans le salon, à « lire » ou faire des coloriages.

Ses parents quant à eux, se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Drago se servit un verre de vin, alors qu'Hermione déclinait sa proposition d'en boire un elle aussi.

Elle préféra allumer le four, afin de réchauffer la quiche aux légumes venant tout droit du Terrier... Hermione bénissait Molly et sa capacité à faire à manger pour dix. Elle travaillait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas souvent le temps ou l'envie de faire à manger en semaine, et les plats de Molly lui sauvaient souvent la mise.

« Comment s'est passé la journée de ma deuxième princesse ? Tu as sauvé combien d'elfes aujourd'hui ? »

« Arrête de te moquer ! D'ailleurs, tu seras heureux d'apprendre j'ai pris mon après-midi, parce que j'ai fait beaucoup trop d'heures. »

« Ton après-midi ? » S'exclama Drago en écarquillant dramatiquement les yeux « Mais... et ces pauvres injustices que tu n'as pas pu empêcher. »

« Va te faire voir, Malefoy ! » Fit-elle alors qu'il ricanait.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le rappeler ?! Toi aussi, tu t'appelles Malefoy, Granger ! »

« Tu devras me le rappeler autant de fois que je dois le rappeler à ton père. »

Drago éclata de rire, puis il s'approcha de sa femme, et déposa un premier sur son front, et un deuxième sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beau trop travailler, il l'aimait quand même...

.

OoO

.

« Une autre histoire papa ! » Quémanda Cassiopée.

« Un autre de tes nouveaux ? » Demanda Drago, qui venait de lui lire l'un des livres qu'elle avait choisi à Fleury et Bott.

« Non. Poudlard ! »

« Encore ?! Tu connais ce livre par cœur. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. Il est gros le libre. »

Drago soupira, et se pencha sous le lit de sa fille, pour attraper le volumineux « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Il plaignait tellement ses futurs camarades, le jour où elle irait là-bas. Elle bassinait déjà James Potter à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, à propos de ce qu'elle lisait dans le livre.

« C'est moi qui choisi, ma princesse. » Fit Drago en cherchant la page qu'il voulait, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Chapitre quinze : la Maison Serpentard. La maison Serpentard est nommée d'après le fondateur Salazar Serpentard. Les caractéristiques qui ressortent dans la maison Serpentard sont l'ambition, le pouvoir, la ruse, l'instinct de préservation, entre autres. Ses couleurs sont le vert et l'argent, et l'animal la représentant est bien évidemment le serpent.

La salle commune de Serpentard se trouve dans les cachots, plus précisément, sous le lac. Ainsi, la luminosité naturelle n'est pas très forte, et les fenêtres ne peuvent pas s'ouvrir. Il... »

« Papa ? » Fit Cassiopée d'une voix qui avait baissé d'intensité, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

« Oui, ma merveille ? »

« Est-ce que, quand ze serais gronde, ze devrais aller à Serpentard ? »

« Non, mon cœur. Tu iras où tu voudras. Sauf à Poufsouffle, je te défends d'aller à Poufsouffle. »

« Mais tu seras pas fassé si ze vais pas à Serpentard ? Et grond-père ? »

« Personne ne seras fâché, Cassie, je te le promets. Et de toute façon, c'est dans très longtemps que tu iras à Poudlard. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis d'ici. »

« Non ! » S'exclama la petite fille.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Questionna Drago, intrigué.

« Parce que z'ai peur des cachots, c'est tout noir et z'aime pas les bébêtes dans le lac. Ze veux pas dormir dans la salle des Serpentard papa ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Evidemment. Cassiopée avait une peur bleue du noir. Elle n'avait pas moins de trois veilleuses dans sa chambre, sans lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir.

Mais selon Hermione, c'était commun pour les enfants, et cela passerait... Si elle allait à Serpentard, il serait heureux bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Et telle qu'elle était partie, elle finirait à Serdaigle.

« Bisous papa ! » Réclama Cassiopée qui avait fermé les yeux, et s'était allongée sous les couvertures.

Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Cassiopée et déposa des milliers de petits bisous partout sur le visage de sa fille.

« Je t'aime ma princesse. Papa t'aime très très fort. Fais de beaux-rêves. »

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'il se glissa à son tour sous la couette, après avoir discuté une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec Blaise, via la cheminée, Hermione vint se blottir sur lui, une de ses mains caressant son torse nu.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ? »

« Non. Je joue au Quidditch dimanche en fin d'après-midi, mais rien de prévu pour samedi soir. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais bien qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les deux. Qu'on aille au restaurant, ou qu'on fasse un pique-nique. »

« Un pique-nique au mois de janvier ? »

« Tu dors torse nu au mois de janvier, on peut très bien faire un pique-nique, nous sommes des sorciers. »

« Et Cassie ? » Questionna Drago. « Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas dormir ailleurs que dans son lit, si nous ne sommes pas là nous aussi. »

« Blaise ? » Suggéra Hermione.

Le parrain de leur fille était toujours d'accord pour la garder, même le samedi soir. S'il n'avait rien de prévu, ce ne sera pas difficile d'obtenir son accord.

Une moue se dessina néanmoins sur les lèvres de Drago, et la jeune femme pu aisément lire dans ses pensées. Il était irrécupérable... Pour lui, une soirée en amoureux se terminerait forcément par une nuit de sexe torride, et l'idée d'être coupé dans son élan en devant parler à Blaise en rentrant chez eux, quand tout ce qu'il aurait en tête serait de la déshabiller le plus possible, ne lui semblait pas alléchante du tout.

« Drago, ça ne change rien. »

« Bon... d'accord ! » Accepta-t-il finalement.

Hermione sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur son torse pâle. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à peaufiner sa surprise...

.

OoO

.

« Parraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Blaise ! » Hurla Cassie en sautant dans les bras du noir.

Hermione les regarda attendrie, tout en se félicitant que sa fille soit enfin capable de prononcer correctement son prénom. Elle avait eu le droit pendant un bon bout de temps à du « parrain Baise », qui faisait hurler de rire tout le monde, sauf elle. La jeune femme était même persuadée que Blaise regrettait ce temps là.

« Est-ce qu'on va manzé des frites ? Ou de la pizza ? Et de la glasse ? Et des bonbons ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama Hermione, en regardant Blaise, qui prit un air faussement innocent.

« C'est samedi soir, Herminette, relax un peu. Et voilà pour toi mon petit bouchon. »

Cassiopée ouvrit avec empressement le paquet que Blaise lui tendait, et découvrit avec ravissement, des nouvelles barrettes pour mettre dans ses cheveux, ainsi qu'une jolie paire de baskets violettes.

Elle remercia son parrain comme il se devait, alors qu'Hermione râlait qu'il la gâtait trop.

« Ca lui fait plaisir. Laisse-le ! » Fit Drago « Allons-y plutôt ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, et après un dernier bisou à leur fille, ils quittèrent finalement leur maison.

Hermione s'était occupée de tout, et avait réservé dans un petit restaurant français du Londres Moldu.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils sortent en terrain sorcier, où ils pourraient croiser trop de gens qu'ils connaissaient.

.

Drago commanda du vin, et sa femme se mordit la lèvre, en songeant qu'il allait trouver cela suspect si elle n'en prenait pas au moins un verre. Aussi, elle ne lui dit rien, lorsqu'il en versa un peu dans sa bouteille.

Mais alors qu'il se plongeait dans la carte, pour choisir son plat, elle attrapa sa baguette, et sous la table, la pointa discrètement vers son verre.

D'un sortilège informulé, elle changea son vin en jus de raisin, sans que Drago n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Ils commandèrent tous les deux du confit de canard, avec des pommes de terre sautées et persillées, puis alors qu'ils attendaient que leurs plats arrivent, Drago attrapa la main de la brunette, et la caressa doucement.

« Tu as eu une bonne idée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été que tous les deux. »

« Je sais... ça me manquait un peu. J'adore dîner avec nos amis, mais être en tête-à-tête, c'est encore mieux.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, Hermione sentait la tension monter en elle. C'était une tension positive, elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction, hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs profiteroles, Hermione annonça qu'elle avait une surprise, et tendit à Drago une énorme boîte en forme de Vif d'or.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Drago l'ouvrit, et découvrit un petit objet, long et rectangulaire.

Hermione avait dû prendre une grosse boîte Vif d'or, pour qu'il puisse rentrer dedans.

Le blond observa l'objet se demandant à quoi il pouvait servir. Il y avait un espèce de petit écran avec deux traits... il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« C'est un accessoire pour le Quidditch dont je n'ai pas entendu parler ? Un thermomètre à fixer sur le balai. »

« Non. » Répondit Hermione en riant. « C'est un premier indice. » Ajouta-t-elle, énigmatique.

« Un indice pour quoi ? »

« Pour la suite de la soirée... »

Tel un enfant, Drago se mit à poser des questions sans s'arrêter, mais Hermione ne céda pas, continuant tranquillement de finir son dessert, s'amusant devant Drago qui trépignait d'une impatience qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir.

Après avoir terminé, et payé leur repas, Hermione emmena son mari dans un coin où ils purent tous les deux transplaner.

.

Ils réapparurent sur la colline de Primrose Hill, qui était totalement déserte, et après avoir lancé un sortilège les isolant du froid, ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, s'allongeant sur la couverture qu'Hermione avait apportée.

« Alors ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Le blond voulut poser des milliers de questions, mais il décida de se taire et d'obéir. Plus vite il s'exécuterait, plus vite il saurait de quoi il retournait.

« Bien, tu ne triches pas, hein ?! » Fit Hermione « Je vais te mettre quelque chose dans les mains et il faut que tu devines ce que c'est. »

« Ok. »

Il sentit qu'elle lui mettait un petit objet dans les mains. Un objet mou et doux. Vraiment petit. Il laissa ses doigts le parcourir, mais il ne voyait pas bien ce que cela pouvait être… Il y avait comme des trous...

« Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par avouer, après trois bonnes minutes à essayer de deviner.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu peux regarder. »

Drago baissa les yeux, et ne comprit pas instantanément, lorsqu'il vit les tout petits chaussons de bébé. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans dire un mot, puis finit par balbutier :

« Qu'est-ce-que... qu'est-ce que... »

Hermione sourit largement, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, indiquant à Drago d'en faire de même.

Pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés, elle avait jeté un sortilège, faisant apparaître de nouvelles étoiles, dans le ciel clair de janvier. Etoiles qui formaient les mots « Je suis enceinte. »

Drago sembla sous le choc. Il mit du temps avant de porter de nouveau son visage sur elle, et remarqua son expression heureuse et un peu inquiète en même temps.

« Tu... tu... »

« Oui... L'indice, dans la boîte Vif d'or, c'est mon test de grossesse moldu. J'ai fait des tests moldus et sorciers. Ils sont tous positifs. Je suis enceinte. »

« Mais... Mais... » Commença le blond

« Je sais, je pensais aussi que ça prendrait de temps. Il faut croire qu'on est performant.

« Tu as bu du vin ! » Accusa-t-il.

« Non. J'ai bu du jus de raisin. Je l'ai métamorphosé quand tu ne regardais pas. »

« Oh merlin…merlin... » Fit Drago.

Il regarda les petits chaussons, puis posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. On ne voyait rien pour le moment, mais il savait que dans quelques semaines, il commencerait à s'arrondir un peu.

C'est quand il passa une main furtive sous ses yeux, qu'Hermione réalisa qu'il pleurait.

Elle l'embrassa, et il se mit à rire, tout en touchant son ventre sans relâche. Un bébé. Ils allaient avoir un autre bébé. Il espérait que ce serait un garçon...

* * *

Voilààààààà, alors, in love de Cassie, n'est-ce pas !

Je suis très brève car je dois filer à mon bb sit, mais n'hsiter pas à me donner toutes vos impressions :D

Bisous Bisouuuus


	31. Episode XXX

Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ma semaine a encore été bien chargée, à cause des soucis de ma host, et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi (pour ceux qui me suivent sur FB), que je n'ai pas posté du tout sur la page cette semaine. En plus j'ai eu du babysitting, une réunion tôt le matin à l'école... enfin breffons... dans une semaine c'est les vacances. yaaaaay ! Et les BAFTAS yaaay.

Mais avant tout cela, une nouvelle semaine de travail, et encore avant un nouveau week-end, et encore avant... maintenant quoi, un nouvel EPISODE :D

Que voici :)

Enjoy & Review :D

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Héhé, elle a la côte notre cassie :D

 **Cecile** : Blaisou est un parrain qui se respecte xD

Réponse ici pour la suite ! Et j'espère la finir très vite, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long !

Et oui, j'ai une autre fic en tête après celle-ci :)

 **Trinita Dark** : Ahah, c'est Lucius Malefoy, évidemment qu'il n'aime pas qu'on se foute de lui. Tu vas adorer la prochaine étape je crois xD

Le pauvre ahah. ca va aller plus vite maintenant, pour ne pas tomber dans la redite justement ^^

Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais du pov de Cassie, c'est à réfléchir :)

Bisous Bisous

 **Camille** : Ohhhhhhhh merchiiiiiiiiii beaucoup ! Tu m'en vois ravie :D

 **nanaki** : héhéh, je partage ton avis sur Cassie :D Moi aussi, certains personnage je me les crée dans ma tête, mais Lulu et Jason c'est la même personne ahah

 **Prine** : merci beaucoup ! Mais ouiiii, tout le monde est chou, surtout Lulu et sa petite fille :D

Ahah, non, certainement pas pour la convention, jamais je ne donnerais un centime aux organisateurs qui sont des connards finis

 **Uma** : aaaahhhhh xD

 **sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Aventure** : Mais ouiiii, elle est choue hein, la petite cassiopée ! hihi

 **annaneverland** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ce mariage t'ai plu :D Bisous Bisous

 **Malfoy Wife** : ouiiiiiii, je peux enfin te répondre et te remercier pour toutes tes reviews, que j'ai lues avec plaisir :D

Ah non, Ron n'a pas appelé son fils Fred, Ron a une fille et elle s'appelle jacinthe, c'est George qui a bébé Fred !

Un doudou ça aurait été trop facile ahah.

Hermione est fille de dentiste, donc le chocolat c'est spécial pour le week-end ^^ J'espère que ton stage se passe bien.

Mes hosts c'est les gens chez qui je vis/ pour qui je bosse en tant que nanny. Ca veut dire "hôte " en anglais ^^

Et non, la souris je ne l'ai pas revue et heureusement !

 **Zarranouille** : C'est la moindre des choses, de répondre à tous le monde ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé

 **Marion** : héhé, mais qui n'aime pas Blaise xDD Je saiiiiiis, elle est trop chouuuue ma Cassie adorrée :D Courage pour ton copain ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit aller en métropole ?

Bisous Bisous

 **Mok** : ahaha, ton histoire me fait un peu sourire... il y aura des choses qui te parleront plus tard dans la fic je crois hihi

 **Renata** : Voici la suite ;)

.

 **Un grand grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXX : Caelum**

 **.**

« Comment va Hermione ? »

« Elle va bien. Fidèle à elle-même, elle lit. »

« Elle lit ? » Questionna Théo « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lire ? Elle sait déjà tout sur la grossesse non ? »

« Ahhhhh, mais non voyons. » Répondit Drago d'un air entendu. « Elle ne lit pas sur la grossesse, elle lit sur « Comment gérer l'arrivée d'un deuxième enfant », « Comment faire pour que l'aîné ne se sente pas délaissé » et des trucs du genre. C'est son angoisse du moment : comment faire pour que tout se passe bien pour Cassie. »

« Mais, elle est contente non ? »

Cassie l'était. Ils avaient un peu attendu avant de lui annoncer qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais quand ils l'avaient finalement fait, elle avait semblé heureuse. Elle avait immédiatement demandé si elle pourrait le porter, si elle aurait le droit de donner le biberon... et puis elle avait posé la question que Drago redoutait « Comment vous z'avez fait. »

Il avait laissé Hermione répondre qu'il fallait un gros câlin spécial rempli d'amour... Il était certain que Cassiopée ne se contenterait pas longtemps de cette réponse, mais pour le moment, ça semblait aller.

« Et sinon ? » Reprit Théo « Elle est aussi facile que pour Cassie. »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est une vraie plaie. Je crois qu'elle se rattrape, et qu'elle en fait exprès parfois. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione rentra du travail, les bras chargés de dossiers à lire, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, un paquet de bonbons dans les mains.

Elle devait se contrôler, elle le savait... même si elle n'avait pas spécialement grossi depuis le début de sa grossesse, et qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement mangé depuis le matin même... Elle oubliait quasiment tout le temps de manger au travail, mais depuis qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, Harry et Kingsley s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'un repas lui soit apporté… apporté, mais pas forcément mangé.

Elle commença à feuilleter un dossier. Elle avait quelques minutes, avant de redevenir une mère, et elle se devait d'être efficace...

.

.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Cassiopée lui sauta dessus, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, et Hermione la couvrit de bisous.

« Comment va mon petit ange adoré ? »

« Avec mamie Jean on est allé se promener dans un grond parc, et on a vu des BAMBIS maman. Des vré bambis, et des mamans bambis et des papas bambis. »

« J'aimerais que tu m'éclaires. » Annonça Drago. « Je n'ai toujours pas compris, depuis qu'elle a commencé à me raconter sa journée. » (

« Des faons. » Expliqua Hermione, à la fois pour Drago, mais aussi pour que Cassiopée apprenne le vocabulaire correct, même si elle était certain que sa mère le lui avait dit « Des bambis ce sont des faons, les mamans bambis, des biches et les papas bambis ce sont des cerfs.

« Avec des cornes ! » S'exclama Cassie.

« Des bois mon trésor. »

« On a cueilli des fleurs et papa il a mis dans l'eau le bouquet que z'ai fait pour toi. »

« Drago. » Fit soudainement Hermione. « Je veux manger des galettes au saumon et à la fondue de poireaux. Des vraies galettes ! »

Merlin… ça recommençait...

.

OoO

.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas moins m'aimer lorsque le bébé il sera là pour de vré ? »

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, ma princesse adorée. »

Son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse, tant elle était affolée que sa petite fille chérie puisse avoir de telles pensées.

Pourtant, Cassiopée fronça légèrement les sourcils et d'un air sérieux, demanda à sa mère :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour... mais... parce que je ne vais pas moins t'aimer. Tu es ma princesse, mon trésor, ma... »

« Mais. » Interrompit Cassie d'un ton défiant toute logique « Il va falloir que tu coupes la place qu'il y a dans ton cœur maman. Alors tu vas moins m'aimer. »

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment que sa marsse alors ? »

Elle semblait sincèrement intriguée, avide de connaître la réponse, et Hermione se demanda comment les choses se passaient dans son cerveau, pour qu'elle ait de telles réflexions à seulement trois ans et demi.

Dans ces moments-là, Drago la regardait comme si elle était la personne la plus stupide au monde, et lui répondait « C'est ta fille, Granger. De quoi t'étonnes-tu ?! »

La brunette s'empara d'une feuille de papier et dessina un rond.

.

« Ca, c'est mon cœur. » Dit-elle à Cassiopée. »

« Non. » Répondit la petite fille.

« Comment ça, non ? »

« C'est pas un cœur maman, c'est un rond. »

Hermione entendit un ricanement moqueur, et se rendit compte que Drago devait les espionner, dans le couloir.

Elle soupira, et retourna la feuille, dessinant cette fois un cœur.

« Ca c'est mon cœur. » Fit-elle, avant de tracer un trait, le divisant en deux. « Cette partie-là, elle est réservée à toi, et l'autre à papa. »

« Et les z'autres ? » Demanda Cassiopée

Par Merlin... elle allait la rendre folle.

.

Elle effaça cette fois d'un coup de baguette son dessin, puis elle fit un autre cœur, qu'elle divisa en deux grandes parties, puis plusieurs petites.

« Dans mon cœur, il y a cette partie pour toi, celle-ci pour papa, et dans les autres, il y a Mamie Jean et Papy Richard, Harry, Ron, George et tous les autres personnes que j'aime. Toi, tu pensais que je devrais couper mon cœur... »

Elle divisa la partie réservée à Cassie en deux, puis lui expliqua que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait.

Elle redessina un cœur, puis prit un crayon de couleur.

« Je ne vais rien couper, mon cœur va seulement s'agrandir, comme ça... »

Avec le crayon de couleur, elle élargit son dessin, créant ainsi un nouvel espace.

« Oui maman... mais pourquoi la part de papa elle est plus petite que celle de moi et de mon frère ou ma sœur ? »

« Parce que je vous aime plus. »

« C'est vré ? » S'écria Cassie, à la fois ravie et horrifiée.

« J'aime ton papa très très fort, mais toi Cassiopée... tu es toute ma vie. Et ton papa, il pense la même chose que moi, j'en suis certaine. »

.

OoO

.

L'échographie du cinquième mois arriva vite, et Drago et Hermione apprirent qu'ils allaient avoir un garçon.

Drago était fou de joie, mais cette annonce amena des disputes concernant le choix du prénom.

Hermione était toujours d'accord pour les constellations, mais contrairement à Cassiopée, ils ne tombèrent pas d'accord en cinq minutes. Le blond voulait appeler leur fils Scorpius, mais Hermione était totalement contre, premièrement parce qu'elle trouvait ça moche, deuxièmement parce que « Qui appelle son fils, Scorpion ? » et troisièmement, parce qu'elle refusait que la fin du prénom ait tant de similitude avec le prénom de son beau-père.

« Drago signifie Dragon, et ça te pose un problème ? »

« Je t'ai pas choisi ton prénom, Malefoy ! » S'exclama Hermione pour la millième fois « Et il y a une différence entre un Dragon et un Scorpion. »

« Ne me sers pas du Malefoy, tu t'appelles Malefoy aussi ! Scorpius... »

« Non ! J'imagine la tête de ton père. Je le vois faire le déplacement à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'occasion. Je l'entends jubiler dans ma tête, ça me donne des boutons ! »

« Tu es obsédée par mon père ! » Grinça Drago.

« Je ne suis pas obsédée par ton père. Ton père me pourrit la vie, il est hors, de question que Lucius et Scorpius... argh tu te rends compte à quel point c'est écœurant. »

Ca leur avait pris dix jours... mais Drago avait cédé, vaincu par les hormones de femme enceinte. Lorsqu'Hermione s'était mise à beaucoup trop manger pour « se consoler », qu'elle lui avait fait des crises de larmes, et qu'elle avait rallié Blaise à sa cause, il avait déclaré forfait.

Il lui avait soumis son deuxième choix : Caelum, et Hermione avait accepté. Caelum, c'était joli, elle aimait bien, et en plus, il partagerait la même première lettre que Cassiopée...

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille, dès qu'elle était rentrée à la maison, avec Drago. Elle avait un drôle d'air, ne souriait pas, et elle était partie dans un coin avec un livre, sans dire un mot.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait constaté la même chose, mais Cassie disait que tout allait bien quand on lui demandait.

L'un comme l'autre avaient décidé d'attendre, et la petite fille s'était déridée pendant le repas, riant devant son papa qui faisait l'imbécile, juste pour pouvoir entendre ses éclats de rire.

Puis après le bain et un puzzle avec son papa, il fut l'heure pour la petite fille d'aller au lit.

Drago et Hermione la laissaient toujours « lire » toute seule, avant que l'un ou l'autre ne vienne lui raconter l'histoire.

Mais quand Hermione arriva dans la chambre de sa fille, elle trouva le livre fermé, et Cassiopée arborait l'expression la plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vue...

.

« Mon ange, parle à maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Cassiopée secoua la tête, mais une larme coula sur sa joue, ce qui fit perdre à Hermione tous ses moyens.

Elle se précipita sur sa fille et la serra fort dans ses bras, ce qui la fit pleurer encore plus.

« Mon bébé, dis-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu es si triste ? Maman n'aime pas te savoir triste. »

« Grond... père... » Hoqueta Cassie « Il... m'aime... plus... »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces histoires ?! Qu'est-ce cet imbécile de Lucius avait fait pour faire pleurer sa fille ?!

.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie ? Pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne t'aime plus ? Il t'aime ton grand-père. »

« Z'ai entendu quand il parlait et que ze devait pas écouter. Il a dit que les Malefoy ils zavaient que des garçons normalement, et que c'était pas normal d'avoir moi. A cause du frère à moi, grond-père il m'aime plus et moi j'aime pas le frère à moi. »

A l'entente des mots de sa fille, Hermione vit rouge. Elle allait le tuer.

D'un bond, elle se leva, et sortit de la chambre de sa fille comme une furie. Elle transplana sans même prendre le temps de prévenir Drago, et remonta d'un pas vif l'allée menant au Manoir, sa colère s'amplifiant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Cet aristo Sang-Pur de malheur avait fait pleurer sa fille... l'avait rendue malheureuse ! Elle allait le tuer.

Ne s'attendant pas à sa visite, ce fut un elfe de maison qui lui ouvrit la porte, et Hermione s'engouffra dans la demeure, bousculant le pauvre elfe au passage.

.

« Miss, miss... attendez je dois... »

Hermione avança, cherchant dans le petit salon, puis la salle à manger, sans trouver âme qui vive.

Retournant dans le hall, elle vit alors Narcissa, qui descendait le grand escalier.

« Hermione, mais que faites-vous ici ? Que se passe-il ? »

« Où est votre mari ? Où est-il ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Répéta Narcissa

« OU EST CET ENFOIRE QUI VOUS SERT DE MARI ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

Hermione fit volte-face, et fusilla du regard celui qu'elle cherchait, résistant à l'envie de sortir sa baguette et lui faire payer cher ce qu'il avait fait.

Au lieu de ça, elle avança vers lui, le menaçant de l'index :

« Vous ! Vous allez venir avec moi, et réparer vos dégâts. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Espèce de folle hystérique ! »

« Je parle d'une petite fille, qui est malheureuse comme tout, parce qu'elle a entendu son grand-père, qu'elle admire et adore plus que tout, se réjouir de l'arrivée d'un garçon dans la famille, puisqu'il n'est pas normal que les Malefoy fassent des filles. A cause de vos conneries ma fille est en larmes, elle pense que vous ne l'aimez pas, elle ne veut plus de son petit frère et elle pense qu'elle est anormale ! Vous êtes une ordure ! Je vous HAIS ! »

Hermione lui avait hurlé cette dernière phrase au visage, et Lucius osa hausser les sourcils, en marmonnant « la grossesse ne vous réussit pas, visiblement. »

Puis, alors qu'Hermione devenait littéralement violette de rage, il tourna les talons, à la recherche de la cheminée la plus proche...

.

.

Lucius Malefoy perdait rarement son calme et sa prestance, mais lorsqu'il vit sa petite-fille pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son papa, tout en sachant qu'il était le responsable de ces larmes, il eut un coup au cœur, et éprouva l'envie de se donner des claques.

Cassie l'aperçut, et se cacha à moitié derrière Drago, mais d'un regard, Lucius le fit se lever, et quitter la pièce.

Lucius avança d'un pas hésitant, et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit de Cassiopée. La petite fille essayait bravement d'arrêter de pleurer, mais son menton et sa lèvre tremblotaient toujours considérablement.

« Il ne faut pas écouter aux portes... » Commença-t-il.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Lucius sursauta et se retourna d'un bond : il n'avait pas entendu sa belle-fille arriver. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait aussi vite.

« C'est valable aussi pour vous ! » Cracha-t-il « Sortez de la pièce ! »

« Non. »

« Très bien. J'attends. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, avant qu'Hermione ne cède. Elle pressentait que Lucius allait être humain pour la première fois de sa vie, et qu'il ne voulait pas de témoins, encore moins s'il s'agissait d'elle.

« Il ne faut pas écouter aux portes, Cassiopée, parce que lorsqu'on le fait, on ne comprend pas bien. »

"..."

« Je suis très heureux à l'idée d'avoir un petit-fils, mais ça ne veut pas dire... »

« T'as dit que c'était pas normal. »

« Cassie, tu te souviens, quand je t'ai raconté l'histoire de notre famille ? »

Cassie hocha la tête, s'essuyant toujours les yeux, et Lucius dut se résoudre à l'attirer contre lui. Il fut un peu maladroit, mais Cassiopée ne sembla rien remarquer, et se blottit contre son grand-père.

« Tu te souviens, que tous les Malefoy font des garçons. C'est la première fois qu'un Malefoy a une fille. Tu es la première, et j'ai dit que ce n'était pas normal, parce que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'anormal. Ca fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ma petite-fille ne peut être que quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime plus. Parce que c'est faux. »

« Tu vas aimer mon frère plus que moi, grond-père ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien sûr que non. Il ne faut le dire à personne, mais tu seras toujours ma préférée Cassiopée. Toujours. »

« Papa et maman, et papy et mamie, et Harry et George, et parrain Blaise et Cissy et tous les autres gens qui m'aiment ils disent à moi qu'ils m'aiment ! »

Lucius ferma les yeux. Cette petite voulait sa peau...

.

« Je t'aime Cassiopée. J'espère que tu as ouvert grand tes oreilles, parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie depuis très longtemps, et peu importe ce que tu entends quand tu écoutes aux portes, je t'aimerai toute ma vie, et ton frère n'y changera rien. Tu viendras toujours à la maison, tu auras toujours des cadeaux et du chocolat, tu seras toujours ma parfaite petite Malefoy. C'est compris ? On sèche les larmes maintenant. »

Cassie hocha de nouveau la tête, et enlaça son grand-père de ses petits bras.

Lucius se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis sur les deux joues, avant de la serrer fort contre lui.

Dans le couloir, Hermione dut s'appuyer contre le mur, tant elle était sous le choc, et elle murmura à Drago : « J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

«Moi aussi. » Répondit-il de la même façon « Dommage pour toi, chérie, tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool ! »

Comme deux automates, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, où ils purent de nouveau parler normalement.

« Ton père a un cœur… Ton père... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est vrai, ou si j'ai rêvé. »

« Je me pose la même question... Je n'ai jamais eu droit à ce traitement de faveur... »

Drago se servit un verre de whisky qu'il descendit cul-sec... Il était sous le choc, mais il savait qu'une fois passé il serait heureux. Heureux pour sa fille, et un peu pour lui aussi.

.

OoO

.

Hermione continua sa grossesse tranquillement, entourée de ses proches, qui se réjouissaient de l'arrivée prochaine de Caelum. Les paris étaient d'ores et déjà lancés pour savoir qui serait son compagnon de jeu. Est-ce que George et Angelina allaient s'y remettre ? Ou Ron ? Ou pourquoi pas Blaise et Daphné.

Alors qu'elle atteignit son huitième mois, Ginny lui organisa une baby shower pas comme les autres... ce qui signifiait que les hommes étaient également présents, la baby shower n'étant qu'une excuse pour qu'Hermione et Drago puissent passer un bon moment entourés de leurs proches.

Hermione avait craint que Ron ne vienne pas, mais il fit tout de même l'effort de venir une petite heure, tout en restant le plus loin possible de Drago.

Drago avait fait en sorte que tous les plats favoris de la jeune femme soient à sa disposition, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, étant donné que ses envies culinaires changeaient très régulièrement, et qu'elle faisait par conséquent courir Drago dans tous les coins et recoins de Londres, pour lui trouver des choses à grignoter.

Pour être très honnête, le blond en avait marre. Il avait hâte qu'elle accouche pour retrouver une Hermione avec un niveau de chiantitude raisonnable. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'était tout sauf raisonnable.

« La baleine est en passe de devenir cachalot. » Chantonna Blaise, alors qu'Hermione engouffrait une part de cheesecake – sa deuxième.

« Blaise m'a traitée de cachalot. » Gémit la jeune femme

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaise subisse les foudres diverses et variées… Une chose était sûre, il ne serait pas le parrain de celui-là...

.

OoO

.

« Et je pense que les dispositifs par rapport aux créatures dotées d'une intelligence reconnue devraient être... être... oh merde... »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'alarma Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui n'était certainement pas habitué à l'entendre jurer.

« Oh Merlin... Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. » Fit Hermione, en devenant toute rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione, enfin ! »

« Je... je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux sur votre fauteuil... et que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à la réunion... Merlin... il ne pouvait pas arriver à un autre moment ?! »

Kingsley se retrouva sans voix. Ca faisait des jours et des jours qu'il lui répétait qu'elle devait cesser de venir au travail. Et à trois jours de la date de son terme, ce n'était certainement pas au Ministère qu'elle devait être.

Il avait beau connaître le personnage, la voir s'excuser d'avoir abîmé son fauteuil, et confuse de ne pas pouvoir assister à la réunion le laissait totalement perplexe.

« Hermione ! Cesse de ranger ces dossiers. Vas-y ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Mais ! »

« C'est un ordre... »

Kingsley ne sut qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait après être sortie de son bureau... Sinon, il l'aurait probablement menacée de lui mettre un blâme.

Car la jeune femme ayant mis du temps à accoucher de Cassiopée, et n'ayant pour le moment absolument pas mal, malgré les quelques contractions qu'elle ressentait, elle décida de ne pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste directement, mais d'aller chercher son mari au travail...

.

OoO

.

« NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! » Hurla Drago, sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. « Tu... tu... »

« La douleur est supportable pour le moment. On a le temps d'y aller. »

« Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas raisonnable du tout. »

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse aller prévenir Cassiopée. »

« Non » Trancha Drago.

« S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on l'abandonne, et qu'elle ne va plus être aimée. »

« Ma belle, tu as lu tout ce qu'il fallait sur le sujet. Et nous l'avons bien préparée... »

Hermione ressentit une soudaine envie de fondre en larmes. Elle avait tellement peur pour sa petite princesse. Elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de travers et tout gâcher pour sa fille.

Le blond la serra dans ses bras, et prit quelques minutes pour la rassurer, et enfin la convaincre de prendre la cheminée pour Sainte-Mangouste.

.

OoO

.

Cinq heures plus tard, Hermione se souvenait pourquoi elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais accoucher à la manière sorcière... dommage qu'elle ne s'en souvienne qu'en souffrant le martyr.

Ce fut moins long que la première fois, mais les doigts de Drago furent tout autant broyés.

Et comme la première fois elle oublia instantanément sa douleur lorsqu'on lui posa son bébé sur le ventre. Des larmes de joie échappèrent aux deux parents.

Leurs gestes avec le bébé étaient néanmoins plus sûrs, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois.

Leur bébé était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux plus clairs que lorsque Cassie était née, mais rien ne disait qu'ils n'allaient pas foncer également. Ses yeux par contre, étaient d'ores et déjà marrons, comme ceux d'Hermione.

Ils avaient rapidement eu le temps de les voir, avant qu'il ne les ferme pour dormir, serré contre sa maman.

Drago et Hermione profitèrent de leur bébé pendant quelques heures, rien que tous les deux, puis Hermione émit le désir de voir sa fille.

Le blond ne voulait pas quitter sa femme et son bébé. Il envisagea pendant un instant d'envoyer Blaise pour récupérer la petite fille, mais songea qu'Hermione refuserait, en arguant que leur fille se sentirait lésée.

Il se leva donc du lit, où il s'était installé avec sa femme, et déposa un tout petit baiser sur le front de Caelum, qui gigota à peine.

« Ne change pas trop pendant mon absence, petit prince. »

Il quitta la chambre, après un dernier regard pour sa femme et son fils, et se rendit à l'aire de transplanage, où il gagna le Terrier.

Une bonne odeur de pâtisserie effleura ses narines lorsque qu'il pénétra dans la maison, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se permit de monter dans les étages, et finit par trouver Molly Weasley, qui frictionnait Cassiopée, avec une serviette !

.

.

« Papaaaaaaaa. » S'exclama Cassie, en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de la mère de Ron.

« Doucement, jeune fille. On enfile le pyjama d'abord. Elle a dîné, et je me suis dit que lui faire prendre son bain serait une bonne idée. » Expliqua Molly.

« Je vous remercie. Comment va ma princesse adorée ? »

« Papa, papa, Molly elle m'a fait un pull avec un C dessus pour Cassie ! Et puis on a fait des cookies, et des bwonies, et des tatelettes, et j'ai eu droit d'en manger un peu, mais le reste Molly elle a dit que c'est pour apporter à maman. Est-ce qu'on va voir maman ? » Fit la petite fille, avant de prendre une expression inquiète « Je veux pas rentrer à la maison. Je veux maman ! »

« Evidemment qu'on va aller la voir. On va y aller tout de suite, une fois que tu seras prête. »

« Je suis prête ! J'ai que mes saussures. Babaye Molly ! »

Drago s'offusqua presque de sa façon si désinvolte de dire au revoir, mais Molly indiqua d'un geste de la main que ce n'était absolument pas grave.

Elle lui donna tout de même des quantités de nourriture pour un régiment, avant de les laisser partir.

En avançant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Cassiopée serrait fort la main de son père, et le blond comprit qu'elle appréhendait un peu...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il put constater qu'Hermione n'avait plus Caelum dans les bras. Elle l'avait déposé dans son petit berceau, juste à côté du lit.

Visiblement, elle suivait à la lettre les instructions des livres qu'elle avait lus, qui indiquait de laisser un moment privilégié entre la mère et le premier enfant, sans le bébé.

.

« Coucou mon trésor. » Fit Hermione en ouvrant les bras.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan. » S'écria la petite fille, en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Hermione la serra contre elle, caressant ses longs cheveux, et lui fit plein plein de bisous, avant de lui demander.

« Tu t'es bien amusée chez Molly. »

« Oh oui, on a fait plein plein de gâteaux pour toi ! Regarde, c'est papa qui les porte, et moi aussi j'ai fait avec Molly. »

« Ohhh, mon cœur, merci beaucoup ! Je peux en manger un tout de suite ?! »

« Ouiiiii ! »

« Lequel je prends à ton avis ? »

« Le cookie ! Ils sont trop trop bons ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, et attrapa un cookie, ce pendant que sa fille lui racontait qu'elle avait à présent un pull avec son initiale, et qu'elle avait vu des gnomes, et cueilli des pommes dans le jardin.

Elle la laissa babiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à dire, la serrant toujours fort contre elle, puis lorsqu'elle se tut, elle lui demanda.

« Est-ce que tu veux voir ton petit frère ? »

« Je pense que oui... » Répondit la petite fille.

« Regarde, il est juste là, il fait dodo dans son berceau. »

Hermione souleva Cassiopée, pour qu'elle soit du bon côté, et observa sa fille, qui elle-même observait son frère. Elle resta pensive un moment, puis demanda.

.

« Pourquoi il est pas comme moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon cœur ? »

« Il est pas tout pareil que moi. Pourquoi il a un peu de cheveux jaunes ? Et pourquoi il a une tâche ici ? » Interrogea-t-elle en montrant la petite tâche de naissance qu'il avait sur le cou. « Moi j'ai pas de tâche. »

« Parce que le fait qu'il soit ton frère ne veut pas dire qu'il sera exactement comme toi. Vous aurez des ressemblances, vous ne serez pas identiques. Tu ne peux pas voir tout de suite, mais ses yeux sont marrons, alors que les tiens sont gris. C'est comme tonton Ron et tonton Fred qui ont les yeux bleus alors que tante Ginny a les yeux marrons. Et Astoria et Daphné, il y en a une qui a les yeux verts et l'autre les yeux bleus. »

« Mais Astoria et Daphné elles ont les cheveux noirs ! Et tontons Ron et Fred et tata Ginny aussi ! »

«Tu avais les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs quand tu es née. Peut-être que ceux de Caelum deviendront bruns comme toi, ou peut-être pas. Papa a les cheveux blonds mon ange... »

« Pourquoi on prend des choses du papa ou de la maman ? » Questionna Cassie, faisant rire Drago.

« Je crois que tu es encore un peu trop petite pour comprendre. C'est quelque chose qui s'appelle la génétique, et que je pourrais t'expliquer un peu mieux dans quelques années. »

« On pourrait acheter un livre dessus ! » S'exclama la petite fille.

« Si tu veux, mon ange. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui, ma princesse ? »

« Je peux toucher mon frère ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu peux même le prendre sur toi si tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas le casser maman. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas mon ange, je sais que tu sais faire attention. »

Cassiopée hocha la tête, et Hermione attrapa délicatement son fils, qui ne bougea presque pas.

Elle vérifia que Cassie était bien installée, et déposa son petit frère sur ses genoux.

Elle vit clairement le changement s'opérer chez sa fille. Elle eut le sentiment de la voir grandir d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle caressait doucement le visage de Caelum.

« Je suis ta grande sœur. » Murmura-t-elle à l'intention du bébé. « Et je vais aider maman à s'occuper de toi. Hein, maman ? Que je peux t'aider à t'occuper de Caelum ?! »

« Evidemment mon ange. »

Cassiopée eut un sourire ravie, et Drago – qui venait de les rejoindre sur le lit – et Hermione échangèrent un regard ravi eux aussi. La vie à quatre commençait bien.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa ! Bon, je sens bien que la scène avec Lucius va faire controverse, donc je vais vous donner mon avis personnel sur ce personnage.

D'une manière générale (et pas seulement dans cette fic), je pense que Lucius a un coeur. Certaines personnes le voient comme quelqu'un incapable d'aimer, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je pense que Lucius aime profondément sa femme et son fils, les personnes à qui il tient le plus, seulement, il ne sait pas ou n'aime pas le montrer, parce qu'il n'a pas été élevé de la sorte. Et il n'a jamais su dépasser ça.

Lucius, malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser, aime Cassie, et je dirais même qu'i l'adore. Et parce qu'il a mûri (la prison, ça vous change un homme), il arrive a franchir le pas de montrer ce qu'il ressent. Mais ça m'arrivera pas souvent ahah.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi tout :)

A bientôt

Bisous Bisous


	32. Episode XXXI

Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce contretemps ! Je pensais pouvoir poster de mon téléphone hier soir, mais le site de feu feu version mobile ne fonctionnait pas correctement. J'ai laissé un message sur ma page facebook pour prévenir ceux qui me suivent là, mais pour les autres : en fait, dimanche c'est les BAFTAS et comme a mon habitude, j'y vais ;) J'ai donc passé la nuit dehors, à attendre qu'on nous donne les bracelets numérotés. Chance pour vous par rapport au chapitre, et pour moi par rapport au fait d'aller me coucher, ils nous les ont donnés à 10h au lieu de 15h... joiiiiiiiie, parce qu'ils commençait à pleuvoir ! Donc la je vous donne le chapitre, et je m'allonge dans mon lit (je suis déjà dedans mais assise), et je DORS. j'ai bien essayé de dormir cette nuit mais j'ai plus somnolé qu'autre chose :p

Allez, place au chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **mok** : même si toute cette période est derrière toi, je te fais quand même un gros câlin de soutien, parce que j'imagine bien que ça n'a pas du être facile !

Je veux bien une photo quand tu auras le temps :)

Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **oceane** : Mouhahahah, c'est clair, elle est un peu foldingue notre Hermione ! :

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai aimé ! Petit épisode de transition que voilà :)

 **Guest (1)** : Mouhahahah, tu as raison :D

 **Prine** : Helloooooo, je suis heureuse que tu adores :D Bisous Bisous

 **Lucie M** : Merci beaucoup ! Harry sera le parrain de Caelum, la marraine, euuuuh, je ne sais pas xD

 **Sarah** : Courage pour tes deux semaines restantes ! Mais ouiiiiii, il est tellement chou le petit Lulu hihi. Ahah, oui Cassie a clairement le gêne de sa mère pour l'intelligence :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Trinita Dark** : Mouhahahah, évidemment que j'ai kiffé l'écrire ahah. Tu t'es déguisée en quoi finalement ?

 **Malfoy Wife** : Ahah, je pense qu'on veut toutes une enfant comme Cassie, elle est tellement chouuue. Aie en effet l'euthanasie ça ne doit pas être drôle !

Il faudra bien qu'elle s'arrête un jour ahah

 **Guest (2)** : Merchiiiiii

 **Guest (3)** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Inesss** : Eh bien la voici la suite :)

 **Renata** : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes !Et que tu partages mon point de vue sur Lulu :D

 **Kailiana** : Merci énormément pour tes nombreuses reviews que j'ai lue avec plaisir, je suis ravie que cette fic bonus te plaise !

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Vivre à 4**

.

Cassiopée serait la main de son grand-père tellement fort qu'elle lui aurait presque fait mal.

Les parents de la petite fille lui avaient confié la mission importante de présenter son petit frère à Lucius. Ils espéraient qu'ainsi, les choses se passeraient bien, étant donné que la fillette craignait toujours de perdre sa place dans le cœur de Lucius.

Hermione veillait au grain, prête à pulvériser son beau-père au moindre faux pas. Parce que pour l'instant, tout se passait bien.

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux trois jours auparavant, et depuis trois jours, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour que Cassie ne se sente pas lésée.

Tous les jours, elles avaient leur moment mère-fille, où Hermione ne se consacrait qu'à elle, peu importe ce que Caelum pouvait pleurer, et elle avait aussi un moment avec Drago.

Elle la laissait également l'aider à s'occuper de son frère et il était prévu, dans quelques semaines, qu'ils partent tous les trois, sans Caelum, pour un petit week-end dans un parc d'attraction.

.

Elle ne savait pas comment se passeraient les choses quand la fatigue s'installerait, mais pour le moment, elle était sur son petit nuage.

Hermione observa sa fille, qui s'était arrêté devant le berceau de son frère, et qui regarda son grand-père.

« C'est lui. C'est Caelum. C'est mon frère et je m'occupe de lui avec maman. Mais là, il fait dodo, alors il n'y a pas besoin de s'occuper de lui. »

« ... »

« Tu trouves qu'il est beau mon frère, grand-père ? »

« C'est mon petit-fils, évidemment qu'il est beau. Mais pas autant que ma Cassiopée préférée. »

« C'est vrai ? Même si ses cheveux ils sont plus jaunes que les miens ? »

« Quelle pensée absurde, jeune fille ! »

Cassiopée semblait ravie, et Hermione renonça à ses envies de meurtre, même si elle voyait bien que Lucius jubilait de voir son petit-fils. Elle se l'imagina dans sa tête, à soulever Caelum dans ses bras, comme dans le dessin animé Le Roi Lion, et elle ricana bêtement.

Mais ne pouvant se retenir, Lucius finit par se pencher sur le berceau du bébé, le saisissant dans ses bras.

Lui qui avait tant rechigné à porter Cassiopée au début, son visage était bouffi d'orgueil, alors qu'il contemplait Caelum, en veillant quand même à adresser des sourires à sa petite-fille.

.

« Il me ressemble, cela va sans dire. »

« Cela va sans dire, effectivement. » Répéta Hermione sarcastique.

Et puis, la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisée, et Hermione, tout comme Drago et Lucius, se souvinrent de pourquoi ils avaient détestés Jean et Narcissa, après la naissance de Cassiopée.

« Où est le petit prince ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai vu avant moi, Lucius ! »

« Cissy ! Tu l'as vu à Sainte-Mangouste ! »

« Regardez-moi ça. » Fit Jean en gazouillant « Les petites joues toutes roses... mais oui... mais oui... »

« Tes grands-mères sont cinglées. » Grommela Lucius à l'adresse de Cassiopée « Allons donc manger un peu de Chocogrenouilles."

.

OoO

.

« C'est moi, où la Grande Salle était moins bruyante que ma maison ? » Questionna Harry

« Pour une fois que je suis pas le principal responsable du bruit... Daphné et moi plaidons non coupable. » Chantonna Blaise.

« Daphné et toi feriez bien de vous y mettre ! Je veux être tante ! » Rétorqua Astoria.

La jeune femme avait le ventre légèrement arrondi, et Théodore ne cessait de poser des questions aux pères de l'assemblée. Il semblait heureux, mais un peu inquiet à l'idée de sa paternité, qui serait effective dans cinq mois environ.

Tout s'était enchaîné pour eux. La demande en mariage de Théo, les fiançailles, le mariage, et le bébé. Astoria se plaisait à croire qu'il avait été conçu lors de leur nuit de noces, même si elle n'était pas exactement certaine que ce soit la vraie date. Mais elle trouvait cela tellement romantique, que personne n'osait la détromper.

Hermione trouvait ça très bien qu'Harry les ait invités, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, et se croisaient seulement quelque fois. C'était pareil pour Blaise et Daphné, même si le noir avait cette capacité à s'entendre avec tout le monde. Et elle était toujours ravie de voir son meilleur ami et son mari pouvoir parfois rire ensemble.

Un hurlement mit fin aux pensées de la jeune femme, et elle tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, ce pendant que Blaise déclarait :

« Je confirme que ta maison est plus bruyante que la Grande Salle. Et ce qui est très con, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est qu'on ne peut pas retirer de points à ces garnements. »

« Harry... tu comptes faire quelque chose, à un moment donné, où tu comptes les laisser s'entretuer. »

.

Hermione ne savait pas bien comment les choses avaient commencé. Mais toujours est-il que James et Albus –les fils d'Harry et Ginny – étaient en train de se battre, comme cela arrivait souvent. Les deux enfants étaient toujours couverts de bleus.

Albus, qui était pourtant le plus jeune, avait le dessus, mais Jacinthe, la fille de Ron et Alexa qui vouait un culte à James, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, s'approcha d'Albus, et le mordit assez violemment.

George se mit à ricaner, se faisant réprimander par Angelina, qui arguait que Fred allait faire comme lui.

Les quatre enfants faisaient déjà un bruit monstre, mais il fallait rajouter à cela Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley, qui venaient passer un peu de temps avec leurs cousins, Roxane – la fille de George et Angelina – qui braillait dans les bras de sa mère et Caelum que le bruit pouvait rapidement énerver et qui montrait alors à tout le monde à quel point il pouvait être bruyant lui aussi.

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse leur retirer des points. » Soupira Drago « La perfection Malefoyenne serait alors exposée aux yeux de tous. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il fallait admettre que parmi ce chaos, la seule qui restait calme, n'était nulle autre que Cassiopée.

Elle avait joué avec ses cousins, mais elle s'était lassée, et était partie dans le jardin cueillir des fleurs qu'elle avait données à sa maman.

Puis elle s'était installée dans un coin, avec un livre, et des coloriages, et elle s'adonnait en silence à ses activités, venant parfois voir les adultes pour leur montrer ses dessins, ou pour voir comment allait son petit frère.

.

Hermione aurait parfois voulu qu'elle joue plus, mais elle devait avouer qu'étant petite, elle était également comme ça, préférant les activités calmes, au bruit.

Jacinthe poussa un cri, et Caelum se mit à pleurnicher dans sa poussette.

Drago voulu le prendre, mais Harry fut plus rapide, et souleva le bébé, qu'il cala contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hein, mon petit filleul chéri. » Murmura-t-il, en lançant un sourire goguenard à Blaise.

« On se calme Potter. Je te rappelle que tu t'es attribué la place de parrain officieux de Cassie, alors Caelum sera autant mon filleul que le tien. »

« Oh pitié... » Soupirèrent Ginny et Daphné en même temps.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaise et Harry commencent à réellement se chamailler. Irrécupérables.

Ginny décida de laisser son mari à sa bêtise, et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie. Telle Molly, elle ne cessait de se lever, constamment inquiète à l'idée que quelqu'un manque de quelque chose, alors qu'ils étaient juste réunis à la bonne franquette.

« Alors, tu t'y fais ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Je me fais à quoi ? »

« A te remettre aux couches, aux pleurs et aux nuits courtes. »

« Absolument. C'est éreintant, mais c'est de la bonne fatigue... et puis comme avec Cassie, Drago m'aide. Je pense que je vais vite pouvoir reprendre le travail. »

« Reprendre le travail... mais Hermione ! Ca ne fait que deux semaines que tu as arrêté ! Tu étais au travail le jour de ton accouchement ! »

Elle semblait absolument scandalisée, et Hermione songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Peu de gens pouvaient comprendre…

.

OoO

.

« Maman... » Souffla Cassie d'une voix endormie.

Hermione venait de terminer de lui lire son histoire du soir, et la petite fille tombait de sommeil.

Mais comme toujours, malgré la fatigue qui la terrassait, Cassiopée avait toujours quelque chose à dire ou à demander, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

« Oui, ma merveille ? »

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde. »

« Maman, je suis contente d'avoir un frère. Caelum c'est le meilleur petit frère du monde, même s'il est trop petit pour jouer. »

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur explosait de bonheur. Elle aurait été tellement malheureuse si jamais sa fille avait mal vécu la présence de Caelum au quotidien.

Il avait fallu qu'ils s'ajustent mais ils s'adaptaient tous bien à la présence des uns et des autres.

.

OoO

.

« C'est tout sauf raisonnable, Granger ! Ca ne fait que deux mois et demi. Le Département de la justice magique peut survivre sans toi ! »

« Ah ! Tu l'as dit ! Survivre ! Tu as employé le mot « survivre » et non le mot « vivre ». De toute façon, que ça te plaise ou non, je retourne au travail la semaine prochaine. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

« En quoi est-ce que ça ne l'est pas ? Tu es retourné au travail dix jours après la naissance de Caelum ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Je me sens bien ! Je suis tout à fait capable d'assumer mon travail et mon rôle de mère. »

« On en reparlera le jour où tu tomberas de fatigue ! »

«Tu... »

Hermione poussa un rugissement de frustration en voyant Drago quitter la pièce. Chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il voulait mettre fin à une conversation en ayant le dernier mot. Cela la mettait folle de rage, et le blond le savait parfaitement.

Mais elle campait sur ses positions. Les choses avaient évolué au ministère, depuis la naissance de Cassie. Une crèche avait ouvert, au sein du Ministère, et Hermione comptait y emmener son fils. Ainsi, elle pourrait le voir quand elle le voudrait.

Elle ne comptait pas le prendre avec elle tous les jours, mais au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine.

Certes, cela ne faisait que deux mois et demi, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de congés avant d'accoucher, mais son travail lui manquait, et les élections se profilaient lentement mais sûrement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de s'éloigner du Ministère.

Bien sûr, la réaction de Drago la faisait culpabiliser. Elle se demandait si elle était une mauvaise mère, car elle avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se séparer de Cassie.

Ginny l'avait rassurée, lui promettant que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait moins son fils, mais juste qu'elle avait plus d'assurance en ses capacités de mère…

.

OoO

.

« Mon papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Cassiopée sauta au cou de Drago, et le serra très fort, lui donnant autant de bisous qu'elle en recevait.

« Où est-ce que ton parrain t'a emmenée encore ? Tu as le visage tout collant. »

« A la fête foraine ! J'ai mangé une barbe à papa. Pourquoi ça s'appelle une barbe à papa ? Tous les papas du monde ils ont pas de barbe. Toi t'as pas de barbe. Parrain Blaise il savait pas pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est bête ? Maman elle sait toujours tout. »

Blaise prit un air offensé, tout en portant sa main à son cœur, alors que Drago se mettait à ricaner.

« Ton parrain est bête est comme ses pieds. »

« N'importe quoi papa, c'est pas bête des pieds. Ca sert à marcher, et à faire du vélo, et à aller dans les chaussures. »

« ... »

« En plus on est allé dans un magasin, et parrain Blaise il m'a acheté des livres et même que j'ai choisi un cadeau pour Caelum. Mais j'ai pas choisi un livre parce que maman elle m'a expliqué que Caelum il a plein de livres déjà, et que peut-être qu'il aimera moins les livres que moi, même si elle espère pas. »

« Peut-être qu'il aimera le Quidditch. » Répondit Drago.

Cassiopée sembla dubitative. Tout comme sa mère, elle n'aimait pas spécialement les hauteurs. Lorsque Drago avait voulu l'initier au balai, cela s'était terminé par une crise de larmes, et un pantalon mouillé. Hermione l'avait maudit pendant des jours et des jours.

.

« Papa c'est quand qu'on rentre ? Je veux voir mon frère. »

Le blond serait bien resté un peu avec son meilleur ami, pour se plaindre de sa femme et de sa reprise anticipée au travail, mais comment résister à une telle demande de sa petite princesse.

Il signala à Blaise qu'il reviendrait plus tard dans la soirée, et récupéra sa fille, une fois qu'elle eut dit au revoir comme il fallait à son parrain.

Une fois rentrés, Cassiopée reçut sa dose de câlins maternels, puis ayant encore du temps devant elle, elle décida d'aller remplir son rôle de grande sœur.

Caelum s'illumina en la voyant, et s'agita dans son transat. Il semblait adorer sa grande sœur, qui le lui rendait bien.

Elle déposa un petit bisou un peu mouillé sur le crâne du bébé, puis le regarda avec attention.

« Caelum. J'ai décidé ! Je crois que t'es assez grand pour que je te raconte l'histoire de Poudlard. Même si maman l'a déjà fait un peu, moi je raconte pas pareil. Parce que je sais pas encore lire. »

Elle se retourna, prête à demander à ses parents quand est-ce qu'elle saurait enfin lire – elle commençait doucement à apprendre – mais aucun des deux ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et qu'elle devait tout de même faire appel à ses parents.

« Mamaaaaaan, papaaaaaaa. J'ai besoin de l'histoire de Poudlard ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi faire, mon trésor ? » Questionna sa mère.

« Pour raconter à mon frère. »

Hermione rappliqua pas moins d'une minute plus tard, donnant le livre à sa fille avec un énorme sourire.

Elle avait jeté un sort pour l'alléger, afin que Cassie parvienne à le manipuler.

La petite fille s'installa comme elle le souhaitait, et ouvrit le livre, le montrant à Caelum, toujours installé dans son transat, qui la regardait d'un air intrigué.

.

« Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Poudlard. Poudlard, c'est ce beau château. C'est là où on va aller à l'école quand on sera plus grand. Moi j'irais avant toi. »

Elle tourna la page, exposant une image du lac, et des barques le traversant.

« Quand on arrive pour la première fois, on traverse le lac dans des barques, avec Hagrid. Il faut être bien sage, parce que sinon on peut tomber dans le lac et le calmar géant il nous remet dans les barques. Le calmar géant c'est une grosse bébête qui fait peur, même si il est gentil.

Ensuite on nous met le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. T'as vu maman, j'ai bien dit Choixpeau et pas chapeau ! »

« J'ai entendu. C'est très bien mon cœur. »

« Le Choixpeau nous donne notre maison. Il ne faut surtout pas aller à Poufsouffle, parce que papa il sera très fâché. Mais grand-père il a dit que c'était impossible qu'on aille à Poufsouffle, parce que les Malefoy sont extraordinaires et les gens extraordinaires ils ne vont pas à Poufsouffle. J'ai demandé à papa le soir et il a dit que grand-père avait raison. »

Derrière elle, Hermione haussa un sourcil, se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec son mari, au sujet de ce qu'il fallait dire et ne pas dire aux enfants.

« Et puis... » Continua Cassiopée avant de s'arrêter.

.

Elle s'était aperçue que son frère n'écoutait plus, captivé dès à présent par tout autre chose.

Elle fut un peu déçue, mais sa maman lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, il était tout petit et elle aussi avait été comme ça quand elle avait son âge. Tant pis.

La petite fille ramassa son livre, et alla se hisser sur le canapé, à côté de sa maman, qui elle-même s'était mise à lire.

Elles s'adonnèrent à leur activité préférée, pendant un petit moment, Cassie ayant rapidement tourné les pages vers son chapitre préféré : celui qui concernait la bibliothèque.

Quand Drago arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard, et qu'il les trouva le nez plongé dans leurs pages, la même expression concentrée sur les traits, une expression à la fois tendre et exaspérée se peignit sur ses traits.

Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de « deux rats de bibliothèque pour le prix d'un » et se dirigea vers le transat, saisissant Caelum dans ses bras.

« Mon bébé, si tu pouvais devenir plus un mini Drago qu'une mini Hermione, ce serait formidable. Si je ne peux pas t'apprendre à voler, et que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, je vais désespérer. »

« C'est nul le Quidditch. Et les balais, ça fait peur. » Déclara Cassie, les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre.

« Tu vois Caelum, une mini Granger ! »

« Je suis quand même la préférée de grand-père. »

Hermione eut un petit rire, et leva les yeux vers son mari :

« Pas si Granger que ça, tu vois... »

.

OoO

.

Le pied d'Hermione tapait contre son bureau, dans un geste nerveux et répétitif qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Et elle était être dans cet état.

Deux jours auparavant, Kingsley lui avait envoyé une convocation. Et depuis deux jours, elle se creusait la tête pour savoir pourquoi il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle. La jeune femme n'en avait aucune idée, et cela l'empêchait de dormir, de réfléchir, et de travailler correctement.

Elle avait repassé tout son travail en revue, cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal, mais elle ne voyait pas.

Et alors que l'heure fatidique du rendez-vous approchait, Hermione atteignait le summum de l'angoisse...

Les aiguilles avançaient vite et lentement à la fois, et quand il fut l'heure pour elle d'y aller, elle se sentait toute tremblante...

Kingsley était souriant, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau, et elle prit ça pour un bon signe, même si son angoisse n'en était que très peu atténuée.

« Assieds-toi, Hermione. » Fit Kingsley « Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoquée. »

Ah. Parce qu'elle était censée savoir en plus ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?!

« Comme tu dois le savoir, Martin Zuller a pris sa retraite. »

« Euh… oui... » Répondit Hermione qui ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir

« Martin avait de nombreuses responsabilités, et... enfin, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Il y a désormais une place vacante au Magenmagot, et je voudrais savoir si cela t'intéressais. »

« M'intéresserait ? De devenir membre du Magenmagot ? » Demanda Hermione, qui se sentit soudain étourdie.

« Tout à fait ! »

« Je... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Ce fut soudain le trou noir pour la jeune femme, qui s'écroula soudainement, au pied de sa chaise, inconsciente...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa. Un petit suspens pour terminer ce chapitre de transition. Saurez-vous deviner ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite. Pourquoi Hermione s'est évanouie. Réfléchissez un peu, et faites-moi vos proposition hihi

Et donnez-moi aussi votre avis général sur ce chapitre !

Je file au dodo

Bisous Bisous


	33. Episode XXXII

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suppose qu'il y en a parmi vous pour qui les vacances commencent, alors je vous souhaite bonnes vacances. Pour moi, elles se terminent. Lundi, la reprise, mais je suis très très contente de ma semaine de vacances qui a été bien remplie (et j'ai encore des trucs de prévus ce week-end).

Bon, je m'installe parce que je pense que je vais blablater un moment. Que je vous raconte mes BAFTAS :D Il y en a qui m'ont demandé ce que c'était donc j'explique pour tout le monde. Les BAFTAS, c'est l'équivalent des Oscars, mais pour le Royaume-Uni. J'y vais depuis que je vis à Londres, donc c'était la troisième année que j'y allais, et de mes trois participations, celle-ci était **la meilleure.** Il y avait du lourd niveau participants, et j'ai eu presque tous les gens que je voulais voir.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je vais parler des acteurs HP en premiers : il y avait **Julie Walters (Molly Weasley)** ; **Maggie Smith (McGo)** , et **Domnhall Gleeson (Bill Weasley)**. Maggie Smith a tracé sur le tapis rouge, mais ça ne m'a pas étonnée, elle est quand même super âgée et ce n'est pas de sa génération de signer des autographes et faire des selfies :p. Julie Walters est passée tout prêt de mon coin, mais à dix personnes de moi à peu prêt. Une de mes amie était très déçue, mais moi ça allait, parce que je l'ai vue l'année dernière déjà, et j'avais pu faire une photo avec elle et avoir son autographe.

Par contre, j'ai pu faire **une photo avec Domnhall Gleeson,** qui est super sympa, et j'ai eu le temps de lui glisser que je l'avais adoré dans HP et dans Star Wars (ahah, je ne me refait pas, j'aime toujours les méchants xD).

Ensuite, dans le désordre : je voulais ABSOLUMENT voir ma Queen **Kate Winslet.** J'ai déjà du vous le dire, mais c'est ma deuxième actrice préférée (après Emma), et je voulais qu'elle me signe la photo qu'on a fait ensemble en avril. Je n'avais pas pu la faire signer à l'avant première de Steve Jobs en octobre parce qu'il pleuvait donc laissez-moi vous dire que j'étais TRES FEBRILE ! Quand elle est arrivée, je crois que je l'ai regardée avec des coeurs dans les yeux ahah, comme toujours elle était magnifique, et MERLIN MERCI elle m'a signé ma photo ! JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE AHHHHHHHHH.

Je voulais aussi absolument voir une autre Cate, **Cate Blanchett,** qui fait également partie de mes actrices préférées. Elle est dans mon top cinq, je l'adoreeeee. Ses agents la pressaient beaucoup pour qu'elle aille parler à la presse, elle a signé un peu, puis elle s'est arrêtée, puis elle est arrivée vers notre coin, et je me suis mise à crier un peu pour l'appeler, tout en faisant ma tête de... désespérée ? j'ai réussi à capter son regard, et je lui ai dit "pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase"et elle est venue nous signer nos autographes. j'en ai profité pour lui glisser que j'avais adoré Carol (le film pour lequel elle était nommée), et elle m'a remercié (mais ça je le sais parce que mes amies me l'ont dit, trop d'émotions, il y a beaucoup de choses de la soirée que j'ai zappée ahah).

Ensuite il y a mon **EDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, EDDIE REDMAYNE** qui est arrivé et ahhhhh, j'ai commencé à perdre mes moyens. Il y a sa bande de fans qu'il connait pas qui était pas loin de moi, donc je savais que j'avais des chances de l'avoir, mais je savais aussi que s'il passait trop de temps avec elles (parce que genre il reste et leur parle pendant plusieurs minutes), ses agents risquaient aussi de le presser (genre l'année dernière, il n'est allé qu'auprès de ce groupe de fans et ensuite il avait du partir direct à la presse).

Donc il va voir ses fans, il leur parle, il lit la banderole qu'elles lui ont écrit et là il a fait un petit saut de joie trop mignon. Il reste un moment avec elles, puis il continue d'avancer, il arrive vers moi, il me signe mon autographe, je lui dis des trucs (je ne sais plus quoi ahah), et là, prise d'une impulsion je lui demande une photo et **IL DIT OUI ahhhhhhhhh !** J'y croyais tellement pas que je me suis mise à trembler et que la photo est super floue mais JE M'EN FOUS. Je le remercie, il continue d'avancer et là je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de le féliciter pour sa paternité à venir. Et genre deux secondes plus tard, je vois sa femme apparaitre devant moi donc je me mets à crier "Hannah, Hannah" Elle a eu l'air surprise d'entendre son prénom, mais elle s'est tournée vers moi, je lui ai lancé un "Congrats for the baby" et elle a eu un grand sourire super contente :D ( oui, j'adore les bébés, et les femmes enceintes).

Toujours dans ce domaine, je vois un moment juste devant moi, **Laura Haddock** , la femme de **Sam Clafin,** je les adore tous les deux, ils vont super bien ensemble, et j'étais super contente de voir Laura. Je l'ai appelée comme si c'était ma pote ahah genre "oooooh Laura (comment ça va, ça fait longtemps tu deviens quoi xD)", elle vient toute souriante, me signe mon carnet. Pareil je la félicite pour son bébé, elle me dit merci et là je lui dit "Is it a boy or a girl ?" elle a eut un moment d'hésitation, is sont super discrets par rapport à ça, ils n'ont jamais rien annoncé officiellement, ni la grossesse, ni l'accouchement ni rien. Donc elle hésite, et je lui fait "pleaaaase" et mes amies aussi, et là elle prend une grande inspiration et nous fait "well it's a..." et ELLE NOUS l'a dit ! Ahhhhh j'étais trop contente, je la félicite encore, et là je lui demande "Is Sam coming" et elle me répond "He's looking after the baby I'm afraid"... elle a récolté un concert de "aaaawwwwwww" trop mignons ahah.

Oh, et J'AI ENFIN REALISE UN DE MES REVES ! Je suis super fan de **Douglas Booth...** et encore le mot est faible... JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE CE MEC ! Je l'aime, c'est le plus beau mec de la terre, je veux faire des bébés avec lui, je... je l'aime, c'est l'homme de ma vie. AHEM. Je savais qu'il allait venir et j'ai prévenu mes amies de m'empêcher de lui dire un truc stupide genre "je t'aime" "joyeuse saint valentin" ou autre connerie du genre dont j'aurais été capable.

Quand il est arrivé j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et quand il est venu vers moi encore plus. J'avais ramené un magazine ou il fait la couv exprès pour qu'il me le signe donc quand il est arrivé pas loin de moi, j'ai brandu le magazine, et il est venu et ET J'AI MA PHOTO AVEC LUIIIIIIIIIII. JE L'AIMEEEEEUUUUUUH ahah.

J'ai aussi une photo avec **Max Iron** (qui joue avec Douglas et Sam dans The Riot Club, donc j'ai une photo avec les trois canons de ce film), **MATT DAMON** (qui est SUPER COOL ) et **Colin Morgan.**

J'ai également une vingtaine d'autographes dont **Leonardo Dicaprio** hiiiiii (j'ai tenté la photo mais il était trop pressé, mais une de mes amis a pris un cliché ou nous sommes tous les deux dessus xD) **, JULIANNE MOORE (coeur dans ma tête), John Boyega, Mark Ruffalo, Benitio Del Toro**...

C'ETAIT GENIAAAAAAAAL !

Et hier, je suis allée voir **Ralph Fiennes** (Voldemort), au théâtre ! C'est la quatrième fois que je le rencontre, et j'ai encore pu constater que c'est vraiment la personne la plus timide que je connaisse ! C'est fou comme il est timide ! Sur scène ça ne se voyait pas, mais ca transparaissait pour les salutations, il n'osait pas vraiment regarder le public, il était gêné, c'est tellement chou.

Ensuite, je suis allé l'attendre à la stage door. Il a mit une heure à sortir (grrrrr, fait froid), et là encore, il était tout timide. S'il a un fan également timide en face de lui, ça doit donner un épique "awkward moment" ahah. On était douze personnes à l'attendre, et j'étais la dixième ahah. Et il faisait juste des autographes, pas de photos ^^ Breffons, il arrive vers moi, sans parler, et quand on se retrouve face à face, il me fait un sourire tout gêné, toujours sans parler ahah, donc je lui dit "HI" (je me suis facepalmée après coup), je lui donne mon stylo, et je commence à lui parler. Je lui ai dit que j'avais aimé la pièce et tout, et je lui ai parlé de son dernier film qui vient de sortir au ciné "A Bigger Splash" et aussi de "The Grand Budapest Hotel". J'ai plus parlé que lui ahah, il m'a fait des micro réponses, mais vraiment, ça se voit qu'il n'agit pas comme ça parce qu'il est snob ou quoi mais que c'est un grand timide. Vraiment il est trop chou, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin à chaque fois. Et je pense qu'il a aimé ce que je lui ai dit, parce qu'i a mis un "x" sous son autographe :D un X ca veut dire "bisous hihi"

Bon, maintenant que je vous ai bien saoulé avec mes histoire, il ne me reste qu'à vous dire que je vous mettrais les photos sur FB si vous le souhaitez !

Maintenant, place à Hermione et son évanouissement.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sarah :** Ahah perso la dernière semaine avant les vacances, je trouve toujours qu'elle passe assez vite :p Tout comme les vacances en elles-mêmes d'ailleurs xD

Cassie reste une Malefoy doublée d'une Granger donc la répartie, c'est de famille :p Tes idées sont pas mal du tout :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Mok** : Mouhahahahahah, tu verras bieeeen ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te répondre sur FB, mais j'ai regardé les photos que tu m'as envoyé, et ils sont absolument adorables tes loulous ! :D

 **Kailiana** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Et réponse ci-dessous pour l'évanouissement :)

 **Cecile** : On peut pas non plus trop lui en demander à Lulu xD Héhé, réponse en lisant pour l'évanouissement !

Et les BAFTAS c'est c'est British Academy of Film and Television Awards... en gros les Oscars anglais ^^

 **Uma** : ?

 **Leaulau** : Hello, contente que la suite te plaise, et que tu aimes Cassie :D Lulu est en train de gagner des fans à ce que je vois xD

 **Credza** : Merci beaucoup ! Ton petit mot me fait super plaisir !

 **Trinita Dark** : Réponse ci-dessous pour l'évanouissement :D Les BAFTAS ce sont les Oscars anglais ^^

 **Malfoy Wife** : Mouhahahahah il a l'âme grand-parternelle xDD Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et je t'envoie un mail tout de suite !

 **3** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic !

 **Inesss** : Mouhahahahahahah, je te présente donc mon côté sadique :D

 **Aventure** : Harry et Luna :) Même si elle n'est pas là car en vadrouille avec Rolf :D

 **Ninon** ! Merci beaucoup ! Ton petit mot m'a fait super plaisir :D

 **Nora** : Merci beaucoup :D

 **Emilie** : mouhahahahah tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi xDD

 **Renata** : Ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ? Eh bien lis et tu sauras :D

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXII : Deux plus deux égalent...**

 **.**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et un sentiment de confusion immense s'empara d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle, si ce n'était le visage de Drago, qui la contemplait avec un air inquiet.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'étais avec Kingsley et... »

« Et tu es tombée dans les pommes, apparemment. Je viens juste d'arriver, j'ai eu une peur bleue ! Kingsley a dit que tu étais tombée d'un coup, et qu'il a appelé les secours. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être tombée dans les pommes. Elle se sentait bien et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer.

Elle rassembla ses souvenirs, et l'offre de Kingsley lui sauta au visage. Elle voulut la raconter à Drago, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, puisqu'un médicomage entra dans la pièce.

« Madame Malefoy, bon retour parmi nous ! »

« Me...merci. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda aussitôt Drago. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Vous avez seulement fait un petit malaise. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on venait de vous annoncer une nouvelle qui a dû susciter une émotion importante chez vous. Cela lié à un peu de fatigue, à de l'hypoglycémie... »

.

« Tu as encore sauté un repas ?! » Accusa Drago.

« C'est possible... j'ai peut-être oublié... » Répondit Hermione, penaude.

« Hermione ! Tu dois arrêter ça. »

« Votre mari a raison ! » Ajouta le médicomage. « Il n'est pas raisonnable de sauter des repas, surtout avec votre condition actuelle. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Sa condition actuelle ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

« Quelle condition actuelle ? » Demanda justement Drago.

« Votre... oh... oh... »

Le médicomage devint soudainement tout rouge, et se mit à balbutier, s'excusant à moitié et répétant sans cesse qu'il pensait que le couple savait.

« Savait quoi ? » S'écria Hermione ! « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ? »

« Je... je... »

« Dites-moi ce qu'à ma femme ! » Tonna Drago.

« Eh bien... Madame Malefoy... vous êtes enceinte... »

.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle venait de se prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers Drago, qui devait arborer la même expression qu'elle.

L'un comme l'autre se mirent à réfléchir, et Hermione réalisa qu'ils avaient encore une fois été stupides.

Elle était incapable de se rappeler précisément s'ils s'étaient protégés. Elle pensait que oui, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement bien que le risque de retomber enceinte était beaucoup plus fort les quelques semaines suivant un accouchement. Pourquoi donc avaient-ils été si inconscients ?!

Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, maintenant. Caelum n'avait que quatre mois ! Ce n'était pas possible.

Ni Drago, ni Hermione ne remarqua le départ du médicomage, qui était désolé de sa bourde, et voulait leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour digérer cette nouvelle.

Le blond attrapa la main de sa femme, et ce geste lui fit ouvrir la bouche, même si elle craignait plus que tout la réaction de son mari.

« Caelum n'a que quatre mois... »

« Je sais, ma belle. » Répondit-il d'un ton grave « Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse sérieusement... Ne pleure pas, Hermione. Je t'en supplie ne pleure pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se mets toujours dans des situations impossibles... Je ne peux pas... »

« Si tu me parles de ton travail par contre, je risque de m'énerver. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle y avait bel et bien pensé, même si la première chose à laquelle elle avait songé, restait Caelum.

« Il n'a que quatre mois. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Hermione ! On ne va pas prendre de décision maintenant, d'accord ! On va se laisser du temps, on va réfléchir, et on en discutera sérieusement dans quelques jours, d'accord ? Arrête de pleurer... »

.

OoO

.

« Attends... tu es enceinte ? Mais... comment ? » S'exclama Ginny.

« Par comment, je pense qu'elle veut dire qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher pendant plus de six mois après les naissances des garçons ! » Ajouta Harry.

« Comment tu as pu avoir envie ? » Continua la rouquine.

Harry et Ron se mirent à protester, ne voulant pas entendre la réponse à cette question, et Hermione elle-même se sentit un peu gênée à l'idée de parler de cela devant ses meilleurs amis.

Néanmoins, elle eut un petit rire, et répondit à son amie :

« Mon mari s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Voilà comment je peux avoir envie ! »

Ron fit des bruits de vomissements, et l'ambiance se détendit pendant quelques secondes, avant de devenir plus sérieuse à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas à ta place, justement. » Répondit Harry, « Et même si nous l'étions... chacun voit les choses différemment. Ce n'est pas à nous de te dire quoi faire. Je sais ce que tu penses, pour Cassie nos réactions étaient différentes, mais la situation était différente. Cette décision-là, elle vous appartient... »

Hermione en avait bien conscience. Quand elle se couchait le soir, Drago la serrait fort contre elle, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là, mais elle ne faisait que de se demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il hésitait autant qu'elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait pris sa décision ?

La jeune femme était totalement perdue. Elle se demandait si vouloir de ce bébé ferait d'elle une mère irresponsable, elle avait tellement profité de Cassiopée, avant que Caelum arrive... cela serait-il injuste envers lui ?! Et puis, il était tellement petit encore, ce n'était pas raisonnable d'avoir un autre bébé maintenant...

.

OoO

.

Drago et Hermione se laissèrent plus de dix jours. Dix jours où ils n'en parlèrent pas tous les deux, même s'ils le faisaient avec leurs amis respectifs. Dix jours où ils donnèrent le change avec leurs enfants, et au travail, agissant comme si de rien n'était, comme si leurs têtes n'étaient pas remplies de plein de pensées contradictoires.

Ce ne fut que le dimanche soir, qu'ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon, pour une discussion sérieuse.

Hermione s'était enroulée dans une couverture, comme pour se protéger, et elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur d'entendre les mots de Drago, quels qu'ils soient.

« Caelum n'a que quatre mois. » Commença le blond sans préambule « On n'a pas encore profité de lui autant qu'on a profité de Cassie, et je me demande si ce ne serait pas injuste pour lui, d'avoir un autre enfant maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté... quand il naîtra, Caelum n'aura qu'un an, ils seront tellement proches en âge qu'ils pourront se soutenir, et devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Caelum ne sera peut-être pas aussi solitaire que Cassiopée, il aimera peut-être avoir un camarade de jeu à ses côtés, un confident... »

« Je me suis fait les mêmes réflexions. Mais j'ai aussi pensé au contraire. Et s'ils se détestaient ? Et si Caelum nous en voulait d'avoir eu son frère ou sa sœur aussi peu de temps après lui. »

Drago haussa les épaules. C'était une possibilité, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir à l'avance, et il aimait à penser que s'ils remplissaient correctement leurs rôles de parents, il n'y aurait pas spécialement de problème à avoir de ce côté-là.

« Et Cassie ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Oui ? Tu penses qu'on devrait lui demander son avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que ça l'angoisse, elle n'a que quatre ans... »

« On aura qu'à lui poser la question de manière innocente, et on verra bien ce qu'elle dira. »

« Ohhh, Drago, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Gémit Hermione « Une part de moi veut qu'on le garde. Mais une autre me dit que ce n'est pas raisonnable aussi tôt... »

« Une chose est sûre ! » Répondit Drago « Si on le garde, il faudra qu'on prenne un elfe de maison. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Hermione bondit littéralement du canapé, et dévisagea son mari d'un air outragé.

« Un elfe de maison ? Non mais tu rêves ! »

« Il faut être réaliste Hermione ! Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas arrêter de travailler, et moi non plus. Trois enfants, dont un nouveau né et un bébé d'un an, et tout ce que ça implique, sans compter les tâches domestiques qui seront toujours à faire… on aura besoin d'un elfe. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on pourra faire tout ce que tu veux : le payer cher, lui donner des congés et je ne sais quels autres trucs idiots que tu as créés.

Ca pourra t'être utile pour le travail aussi, tu pourrais l'utiliser comme un argument, montrer le bon exemple, que c'est comme ça qu'il faut traiter les elfes et bla bla bla. »

Cet argument fit mouche. Hermione plissa les yeux, alors que l'idée montait dans son cerveau. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et siffla un :

« Sale Serpentard. »

« Toujours, mon cœur. »

« Tu vas devoir ouvrir ton porte-monnaie, parce qu'il sera payé très cher cet elfe. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il savait qu'il accepterait de toute façon tout et n'importe quoi pour elle.

« On parle comme si on était décidé finalement. » Murmura Hermione.

« Peut-être que c'est parce qu'on l'est. Est-ce que tu t'imagines t'en séparer ? »

.

Hermione posa une main sur son ventre et essaya de s'imaginer prendre rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste pour avorter, puis se rendre audit rendez-vous… Puis elle essaya d'imaginer l'après et en fut incapable. Elle aimait tellement Cassiopée et Caelum... jamais elle ne pourrait ne pas avoir ce bébé.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que ça risquait d'être difficile, qu'elle se maudirait probablement de nombreuses fois de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, mais en réalité, elle aimait déjà son troisième enfant...

.

OoO

.

« Ma merveille ? » Demanda Hermione à Cassiopée quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient en train de faire de la pâte à modeler.

« Oui maman ? » Répondit la petite fille sans lever les yeux de la « pizza » qu'elle était en train de réaliser.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un autre frère ou une autre sœur ? »

Cassiopée continua de s'affairer à sa pâte à modeler, mais Hermione vit dans son attitude qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de déclarer.

« Plus un frère. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Pour rester la préférée de Grand-père. »

Evidemment. Cassie et son adoration sans borne pour Lucius était toujours d'actualité, au grand dam de la brunette.

Mais elle devait avouer que sa fille l'avait joué finement, parce qu'elle pouvait très clairement faire ce qu'elle voulait de Lucius, et obtenir de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait. Drago avait dit un jour en plaisantant qu'il était possible que Cassie soit passée avant lui sur le testament de Lucius, et Hermione avait songé que c'était probablement le cas.

« T'as peur que Caelum s'ennuie ? » Demanda la petite fille. « C'est pour ça qu'on va avoir un nouveau frère ? »

« ... »

« Moi je sais m'amuser toute seule. »

« Je sais, mon cœur »

.

OoO

.

Leur décision prise, il leur fallut ensuite annoncer la nouvelle à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Hermione avait eu des insomnies et des maux de ventre terrible à l'idée d'annoncer cette grossesse surprise à Kingsley.

Son tout nouveau poste au sein du Magenmagot lui donnait une charge de travail supplémentaire, puisqu'elle devait assister aux procès, participer à des réunions fréquentes et lire tout un tas de choses. Elle avait peur que le Ministre de la Magie ne change d'avis et décide de retirer son offre, mais quand elle le lui avait finalement annoncé, il avait à peine haussé un sourcil, et lui avait simplement demandé si elle comptait cette fois être raisonnable et prendre des congés, ainsi que manger convenablement tous les midis.

Elle avait probablement dû faire une drôle de tête, et Kingsley avait probablement dû savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, puisqu'il lui avait déclaré en riant que nombres de membres du personnel sans enfants avaient été beaucoup plus absents qu'elle.

Ils avaient aussi annoncé la nouvelle à leurs parents respectifs et deux clans s'étaient alors formés. Les grands-mères d'un côté, les grands-pères de l'autre.

.

Narcissa et Jean étaient plus que ravies à l'idée de cette nouvelle arrivée dans la famille, et Hermione était quasiment certaine qu'elles s'étaient d'ores et déjà données rendez-vous pour aller faire les magasins et acheter de quoi faire de ce nouveau bébé, un pourri gâté, tout comme Cassiopée et Caelum l'avaient été, et l'étaient toujours.

Lucius et Richard cependant, avaient été plus sur la réserve. Lucius s'en était donné à cœur joie, demandant à Hermione si elle était une poule pondeuse, si elle comptait faire plus que les Weasley et si elle voulait entrer dans le livre des records.

Drago avait dû intervenir, sans quoi, elle aurait définitivement perdu son calme.

Son père à elle avait semblé un peu inquiet, et avait eu les mêmes interrogations qu'eux sur la différence d'âge minime entre ce bébé et Caelum, et sur la gestion de leur temps avec trois enfants, et des impératifs professionnels assez chargés.

Il avait semblé assez rassuré à l'idée qu'ils soient aidés par un elfe de maison.

.

OoO

.

Hermione était enceinte de cinq mois et demi, lorsque Drago se rendit au Ministère pour un rendez-vous avec sa propre femme.

Ils venaient de savoir que c'était un garçon, et le blond savait que sa femme avait une idée derrière la tête, puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait choisir la constellation de son prénom pour cette fois-là.

Ils devaient en parler le soir même, mais en attendant, il devait toujours discuter avec elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords du bureau d'Hermione, son assistante lui indiqua qu'il faudrait qu'il attende un peu, ce qui l'irrita considérablement. Cette petite assistante de malheur semblait penser qu'il était n'importe qui, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'installa donc dans la chaise qu'on lui indiquait, tout en fusillant la jeune femme du regard, et en soupirant ostensiblement, les bras croisés.

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit finalement de son bureau, elle eut un petit éclat de rire, en voyant la tête de son mari, et elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me fasse attende dehors, comme un vulgaire rendez-vous lambda. Ton assistante est une salle peau de vache, tu devrais t'en débarrasser, je ne l'aime pas. »

Il se fichait totalement que l'assistante puisse entendre tout ce qu'il disait, et il ne fit même pas attention à son expression indignée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et adressa un sourire d'excuse à son assistante, avant de frapper son mari sur le bras.

.

« Tu n'es pas gentil ! »

« Parce qu'elle est gentille, elle ? Me faire attendre là ? Je suis ton mari ! »

« Oui, oui, Drago... allez, viens ! »

Il la suivit, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour jeter un regard menaçant à l'assistante d'Hermione. Quelle pimbêche tout de même.

« Bien. » Fit Hermione, après qu'ils se furent installés.

Elle trouvait le fait d'avoir Drago en face d'elle pour un vrai rendez-vous professionnel, très amusant.

Elle donna un stylo à Drago, ainsi qu'une liasse de parchemins.

« On va en avoir pour un moment, il y a pas mal de choses à écrire et à motiver. »

« Motiver ? Qui est-ce qui lit et accepte les demandes ? » Questionna Drago.

« Moi. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois remplir ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois _motiver_ quoi que ce soit ?! Tu sais très bien pourquoi on a besoin d'un elfe. »

« C'est la procédure officielle ! » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Tu es sadique ! »

« C'est toi qui veut d'un elfe. Allez, remplis. »

Drago râla encore un peu pour la forme, mais il commença néanmoins à remplir les parchemins.

.

Tout allait bien au début, il s'agissait juste de questions rapides : état civil, adresse. Puis il y eut des questions sur la maison : combien de pièces, équipement magique ou mixte, nombre d'enfants, quelles tâches principales l'elfe aurait à remplir.

C'était quelque peu pénible à remplir. Pénible dans le sens « chiant », mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il y eut quatre feuilles de questions rapides à répondre, et dont Hermione connaissait les réponses – quel était donc l'intérêt de faire tout cela ?! » - mais les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'il arriva à la cinquième feuille.

Le blond eut littéralement un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il lut l'énoncé de la question suivante : « Veuillez motiver les raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitez acquérir un elfe de maison, en cinq cents mots minimum. »

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Evidemment que non ! On ne va pas attribuer un elfe à n'importe qui, et pour n'importe quel motif ! »

« Mais, Hermione, bordel ! Tu sais très bien qu'on a besoin d'un elfe ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je motive en cinq cents mots « ma femme est enceinte, nous avons une fille de cinq ans, un bébé de neuf mois, et l'autre arrive dans quatre mois. » ? »

« Par exemple. » Répondit la brunette. « Mais ça ne fera pas cinq cents mots, il faut que tu développes. »

Drago eut une envie très forte de lui balancer la liasse de parchemins à la figure, ou de les déchirer un à un devant elle.

Il comprenait encore mieux pourquoi elle avait gravit aussi vite les échelons au Ministère. Elle était impitoyable. Nombre de personnes devaient probablement la détester.

Lui-même, en cet instant, ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il préférait la Granger qu'il avait à la maison, plutôt que la Mrs Malefoy, directrice adjointe du Département de la justice magique, et membre du Magenmagot.

Il soupira, une énième fois, et se mit finalement à écrire... ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon…

* * *

Et voilàààààà ! Plusieurs d'entre vous avaient deviné les raisons de l'évanouissement d'Hermione, mais je pensais tout de même que vous seriez plus nombreux que celà hihi. La réponse était dans l'épilogue d'Envers et contre eux, où il est bien précisé que Caelum et Leo n'ont qu'un an d'écart... et oui, notre petit couple s'est fait avoir :p

J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout cette dernière scène ! J'ai adoré l'écrire mouhahahah

Donnez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	34. Episode XXXIII

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?! Perso j'ai décidé de reprendre la natation. J'y suis allée deux fois pendant les vacances, et la ce soir, j'y suis allée... et bien laissez-moi vous dire queça m'a épuisée ahah. J'ai une envie de me coucher assez incroyable xD Mais j'ai des choses à faire, donc je me retiens, et en plus je peux dormir demain matin !

Enfin, j'espère que vous allez bien et que celles et ceux qui sont en vacances profitent bien !

Je réfléchis si j'ai des anecdotes à vous raconter, mais rien ne me vient, alors je vais passer au chapitre !

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kailiana** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, je suis sure que certaines des lectrices mamans se sont aussi posée la question :p

 **Cecile** : C'est un des avantages de vivre à Londres ;) Ravie que tu ai aimé ! Hermione n'a aucune pitié, même envers son mari, c'est le jeu :p

Et oui, Leo arrive !

 **Candice** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes fics :D

 **Uma** : Mouhahahahahah :D

 **Lisa** : Pas de soucis :) Oh super, depuis le temps que tu veux venir visiter Londres, j'espère que ça se fera ! Tu vas ou avec tes parents déjà ?

Verdict dans deux jours pour les Oscars hihi. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te détende !

Gros bisous bisous

 **Emilie** : mouhahahahahah Lulu est badass n'est-ce pas ?! :D Euhhh, je connais pas mal de monde qui était inscrit sur l'ancienne version, mais je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas/s'ils y vont toujours ^^

Ahah, mais s'il n'y avait que ses lèvres... c'est lui tout entier qui est canon :D

 **mok** : oui, comme il était dit dans l'épilogue, il s'appelera Leo :) Je me dépêche pour mettre les photos !

Bisous Bisous

 **Sarah** : En tout pour les BAFTAS 2016 ou en tout en tout ? Pour les baftas de cette année j'en ai eu 24 mais en tout du tout, j'ai une centaine d'autographes environ, mais il y a certaines personnes dont j'ai plusieurs autographes (genre Ralph Fiennes j'en ai 4).

Profites bien de tes vacances ! C'est la semaine qui arrive que je risque d'être fatiguée, vu que dimanche, je fais la nuit blanche pour les oscars ahah.

Drago est un Malefoy donc il se croit tout permis xDD

Bisous Bisous

 **Ninon** : héhé ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Makiw** : Merchiiiii ! ta review me fait hyper plaisir. Et niark niark... voilà ma réaction au fait que tu aimes Lucius :D

 **Malfoy Wife** : C'est Lucius hein, qu'attendais-tu de lui ?! xDD Oui, c'est elle qui a crée le formulaire et ses questions :D

 **Inesss** : Merchiiiiiii ! Eh bien si, il est bien noté dans l'épilogue qu'ils n'ont qu'un an d'écart, et son prénom aussi est déjà connu, il est écrit dans l'épilogue également !

Voici la suite :)

 **Megan** : merci beaucoup ! Mouhahah, il était un peu au bout de sa vie en effet, il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait se plier aux mêmes règles que les autres :p

 **Prine** : il n'y a pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux et peux ! ahah, il a refait ça le doubleur de tom ? Parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait lors de première convention xDD Super pour Rupert ! Bisous Bisous

 **Guest (1)** : Hihi, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage :D On est d'accord pour la différence d'âge.

Oui, je suis toujours sur mon nuage après ce genre d'event, et je suis tellement pleine d'émotions que j'ai besoin d'évacuer (d'ou ce pavé xDD)

Bisous Bisous

 **Katell** : Merci beaucoup ! (mes longues fics sont toujours assez longues :p

 **Renata** : ouiiiiiii, un autre bébé :D Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite !

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXIII :Baby Blues**

 **.**

« Coucou mon amour, mon tout petit Leo. »

Drago observa son bébé, qui avait tout juste quelques heures, et qui était lové dans les bras de sa mère. Un petit lionceau dans les bras de sa lionne de maman…Finalement, il s'y faisait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait déclaré vouloir choisir la constellation du prénom de leur fils, Drago l'avait senti venir gros comme une maison. Mais il avait pourtant eu l'impression de recevoir un coup, quand elle lui avait lancé « Je voudrais qu'on l'appelle Leo. ». Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de protester, juste pour la forme, mais Hermione n'avait pas vraiment aimé son argument principal « Avec un prénom pareil, il finira forcément à Gryffondor. »

S'en était suivi une longue dispute sur les futures maisons de leurs enfants, où Hermione avait triomphé avec un argument implacable : « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Poufsouffle qui te dérangeait ».

Poufsouffle ne le dérangeait pas. C'était au-delà du dérangement. Jamais il n'accepterait ça ! Et ses enfants étaient bien trop parfaits pour aller à Poufsouffle.

Lucius avait beaucoup moins bien pris la chose qu'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient quasiment sortis de ses orbites. Il avait suffoqué, était tombé dans son fauteuil, et n'avait plus parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cassie grimpe sur ses genoux, et le dévisage d'un air inquiet.

.

« T'es en train de mourir, grand-père ? » Avait-elle demandé d'une voix tremblotante.

« Ta mère veut me tuer ! » Avait répondu Lucius.

« C'est même pas vrai grand-père ! »

Hermione avait songé qu'il était grand temps d'apprendre à sa fille ce qu'étaient les métaphores, ainsi que l'exagération.

Et puis, Cassiopée avait déclaré avec sa voix d'adulte :

« Grand-père, tu sais, on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. »

Cette phrase l'avait probablement achevé plus que le prénom de son deuxième petit-fils. Hermione en avait ri pendant des jours et des jours.

Leo bailla, puis remua légèrement sur la poitrine de sa maman, comme s'il cherchait une bonne position pour s'endormir.

Drago caressa sa toute petite joue, puis il regarda sa femme. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre : ils étaient heureux.

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago arriva devant chez lui, pour prendre quelques affaires, et ses enfants, il resta un instant à quelques mètres de la porte, et prit de grandes inspirations. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte.

Drago et Hermione ne voulaient pas laisser Cassiopée et Caelum aux seuls soins de Tiby – leur elfe de maison – et Hermione avait donc demandé à ses parents s'ils voulaient bien garder les enfants chez eux. Richard et Jean avaient accepté, et lorsque Narcissa avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était imposée également, entraînant Lucius dans son sillage.

Le fait que la maison tienne toujours debout relevait du miracle selon Drago. Mais peut-être que Richard et Lucius s'étaient entretués…

Tout était beaucoup trop calme, quand il entra dans la maison, et il resta un instant immobile, beaucoup trop suspicieux.

« Tiby ? » Articula-t-il finalement.

CRAC.

.

« Maître Drago est revenu ! Tiby est content ! Est-ce que maître Drago va bien ? Et Madame Hermione ? »

Hermione refusait catégoriquement que Tiby l'appelle « maîtresse », ce que Drago et Lucius trouvaient absolument ridicule.

« Tout le monde va bien. Hermione, moi, et le bébé. »

« Tiby est content, oui, oui. Tiby a hâte de rencontrer le nouveau petit maître ! »

« Encore quelques jours de patience, Tiby, mais dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ici. »

« Tiby essaye de faire le maximum de choses dans la maison, mais Mrs Granger veut toujours faire à manger, et elle fait plusieurs autres choses dans la maison, et Tiby se retrouve parfois sans travail. Oh, Maître Lucius a bien proposé à Tiby de lui trouver des choses à faire, mais Madame Hermione a défendu à Tiby de faire quoi que ce soit pour Maître Lucius. Tiby ne devrait même pas l'appeler Maître Lucius... »

L'elfe avait l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas là pour voir ça. Elle aurait sans aucun doute rejeté la faute sur lui, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait.

« Je vais parler à la mère d'Hermione d'accord ? Et d'ailleurs... j'aimerais que tu puisses préparer des cookies pour Hermione. Ses préférés sont ceux aux pépites de chocolat au lait. »

« Des cookies au pépites de chocolat au lait. Tiby va préparer ça tout de suite ! »

« Oh, avant de t'y mettre, peux-tu me dire où sont... tout le monde ? »

« Bien sûr Maître ! Mrs Maleofy et Mrs Granger ont emmené Caelum au parc. Mr Granger est allé faire quelques courses, et Mr Lucius et Cassiopée sont à l'étage. »

« Merci Tiby... »

.

Drago grimpa l'escalier, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Cassiopée. Il y trouva son père et sa fille, tous les deux penchés sur un gros grimoire.

Drago se racla la gorge, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, sa fille était blottie dans ses bras.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va voir maman ? »

« Bientôt ma princesse. Tu n'as pas voulu aller te promener au parc avec ton frère ? »

« Non. Grand-père il voulait pas sortir. Et moi je préfère rester avec grand-père. Grand-père m'apprend les bonnes manières ! Regarde papa ! »

Elle se tortilla pour qu'il la pose au sol, et attrapa une tasse à thé en plastique, qui faisait partie de son set de dînette.

Elle en attrapa délicatement l'anse, avec son pouce et son index, et leva la tasse vers sa bouche, en prenant bien soin de lever son petit doigt en l'air.

« C'est comme ça qu'on boit le thé papa ! Grand-père il a dit que c'était normal que je n'aime pas le thé et que je préfère le chocolat chaud, mais il a dit que j'aimerais le thé quand je serais plus grande. Maman elle m'avait dit la même chose, ça veut dire que c'est vrai !

Et regarde papa, grand-père il me montrait le gros livre des bonnes manières. Regarde ! Ca c'est le couteau pour la viande, celui-là c'est pour le poisson, et celui-là pour le fromage... »

« Merlin... » Soupira Drago.

« Pourquoi tu souffles papa ? Il faut connaître les bonnes manières. Moi je veux être tout le temps polie. »

Drago ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'y avait aucun mal à ce que sa fille soit polie. Et fort heureusement, elle tenait bien trop de sa mère pour que Lucius ne réussisse à la transformer en une totale petite Malefoy.

Son attention se porta d'ailleurs sur bien autre chose que les différents couteaux et fourchettes, lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur lui parvint aux narines.

.

« Ca sent les cookies ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Est-ce que c'est l'heure du goûter ?! »

« Non. » Répondit Drago

« Ne sois pas si strict, Drago ! » Intervint Lucius

Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Son père avait forcément conscience qu'il se fichait du monde.

Il sortit de la chambre à la suite de sa fille, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, tandis que Cassie allait probablement demander à Tiby de lui mettre des cookies de côté pour le goûter.

Drago commença par prendre une bonne douche, puis il rassembla les quelques affaires dont Hermione avait besoin.

Leo et elle lui manquaient déjà beaucoup, mais il voulait également voir son fils avant de repartir pour l'hôpital.

Il retourna donc dans la cuisine, où Cassiopée s'était installée avec ses feutres.

Sur une large feuille de papier, elle avait dessiné un énorme cœur, qu'elle était en train de décorer.

Drago s'approcha un peu plus, et dut retenir un éclat de rire, en voyant ce que sa fille avait écrit sur la feuille : « Je t'ème maman. Caelum é moi te fé dé gro caline é dé bizu a Leo. Pardo pour lé fotes tu doi maprendre a écrir. »

Drago trouvait les fautes d'orthographes de sa fille tout simplement adorables, mais Cassiopée n'était pas la fille d'Hermione pour rien, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle supplie son entourage de lui apprendre à écrire correctement. Peut-être que Tiby pourrait lui servir de tuteur également...

« Tiby m'a gardé deux cookies dans une boîte. » Expliqua Cassie, tout en continuant son dessin « Et il va aussi faire un gâteau au chocolat pour Caelum et moi. J'adore Tiby ! »

L'elfe – qui était en train de ranger un peu la cuisine – sembla à la fois content et gêné du compliment, ce que Drago trouva fort amusant.

Il regarda sa montre, même s'il ne pourrait à présent pas partir tant que sa fille n'aurait pas terminé son dessin.

Il se servit une tasse de café, et attrapa le courrier du jour, qu'il ouvrit pour s'occuper.

Il n'eut pas cependant à attendre bien longtemps. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivit des voix caractéristiques des grands-mères : celles qu'elles utilisaient lorsqu'un de leurs petits-enfants était à proximité.

Drago débarqua dans l'entrée alors que Jean sortait Caelum de sa poussette, et le petit garçon, une fois à terre, se mit à courir vers son papa.

Caelum avait marché un peu plus tôt que Cassiopée. Et à treize mois et demi, il était en capacité de courir, même si ses courses se soldaient souvent par des chutes.

Drago le souleva dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur ses joues rosies et fraîches de sa balade.

« Coucou mon petit prince. »

« Papapa, papapapapa. »

« Juste, « papa » mon cœur. »

« Papapapa. » Répondit Caelum, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Petit coquin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes grands-mères ? »

« Nous sommes allés au parc. » Répondit Narcissa « Et nous avons eu la mauvaise idée de mettre Caelum dans la balançoire. »

« Laisse-moi deviner » Fit Drago « Il s'est mis à pleurer dès que vous avez voulu l'en faire descendre ? »

« Pleurer ? Oh non, il ne s'est pas mis à pleurer. Il s'est mis à hurler, comme s'il était possédé. Et monsieur n'était pas content quand il n'allait pas assez haut. »

« C'est bien mon petit prince. » S'exclama Drago, en embrassant de nouveau son fils. « On ne va pas le dire à maman, mais je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à monter sur un balai toi et moi ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, mon prince ! »

« Je suis là Drago, vous savez ! Et j'entends tout ! » S'écria la mère d'Hermione.

« Vous l'avez vu sur la balançoire. Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il aimera les balais. N'est-ce pas mon cœur, que tu vas aimer ça ! Et ton frère ? Est-ce qu'il sera plus comme toi ? Ou plus comme ta sœur ? Ou peut-être un mélange des deux ? »

Caelum sembla trouver les réflexions de son père assez ennuyeuses, puisqu'il attrapa soudainement son nez entre ses petits doigts, et le tordit assez violemment.

Drago poussa un cri de douleur, qui fit considérablement rire son fils.

.

« Caelum ! Arrête ! »

Le bébé s'exécuta, pour mieux tirer sur les oreilles de Drago, puis sur ses cheveux !

« Non ! Non ! Pas les cheveux ! »

« Cal ! A ta place je ne ferais pas ça. » Fit soudainement Cassiopée d'un ton de Miss je-sais-tout « Papa est obsédé par ses cheveux. Il ne faut pas y toucher. »

« Que... qui est-ce qui t'a appris ce mot ? »

« Grand-père. Mais j'ai demandé à maman, parce qu'il faut toujours demander à maman, vu que parfois grand-père il dit des mauvais mots, mais elle a dit que c'était vrai. Et elle m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire, et c'est vrai papa, tu es obsédé par tes cheveux. »

Caelum partit dans un grand éclat de rire, signe qu'il était d'accord avec sa sœur, et Drago estima qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Si ses enfants se liguaient contre lui aussi jeunes, il n'était vraiment pas sorti de la taverne...

.

OoO

.

Drago pénétra dans la chambre qu'Hermione occupait, et resta un instant figé sur le seuil.

Il était parti dix minutes, pour aller se chercher un café. Dix minutes. Quand il était parti, tout allait parfaitement bien. Il revenait, et il trouvait Leo qui hurlait dans les bras d'une Hermione en larmes.

Le blond retrouva vite ses esprits, et avança vers sa femme et son fils, l'inquiétude se glissant sur ses traits.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il... il... il ne fait que pleurer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ? » Sanglota Hermione. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il...il a mangé... sa couche est propre... pourtant il hurle... »

Les larmes dévalaient les joues d'Hermione, et le cœur de Drago se serra. Il n'aimait pas du tout la voir comme ça.

« Hermione, calme-toi ma belle. » Souffla-t-il alors que les pleurs d'Hermione semblaient gagner en intensité.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, et attrapa Leo dans ses bras.

« Shht, shht... » Murmura-t-il « Eh bien alors, pourquoi ce gros chagrin ? »

Doucement, il se mit à bercer Leo, et le bébé se calma très rapidement, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son papa.

Voyant cela, Hermione se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je suis... une mauvaise mère… Je... j'a... j'arrivais...pas...à le calmer... je suis nulle. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça mon cœur ?! Non mais enfin... Il a probablement senti que tu étais stressée et... »

« Non... je suis...nulle... »

.

« Madame Malefoy ! » S'exclama la gynécomage, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, et qui avait visiblement entendu la dernière phrase d'Hermione. « Vous êtes tout sauf nulle. »

« Il ne faisait que... que... de pleurer... » Balbutia la brune.

L'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione inquiétait grandement Drago, et l'attitude de la gynécomage, qu'il trouvait presque désinvolte, lui déplaisait encore plus.

Il était presque sur le point de faire une remarque à la professionnelle, mais elle dut voir son regard, puisqu'elle lui adressa un regard rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malefoy, votre femme va bien ! »

« Oh oui, elle a l'air d'aller très bien. C'est son état normal, de pleurer comme ça. »

« Je me suis mal exprimée, pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que ce n'est rien de grave. Votre femme nous fait juste un petit baby blues. J'ai lu dans son dossier qu'elle n'en avait pas eu pour vos deux précédents enfants. Pour certaines femmes, c'est à chaque fois. »

Drago mit un peu de temps à enregistrer la nouvelle. Un baby blues... Il en avait vaguement entendu parler –peut-être même que c'était Hermione qui lui avait expliqué ce que c'était – mais cela ne s'était visiblement pas très bien imprimé dans son esprit.

Il voulut demander plus d'explications à la gynécomage, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne fais pas de baby blues. Je suis juste une mauvaise mère. Je suis nulle, nulle... je savais bien qu'on n'aurait pas dû avoir ce bébé. Je ne sais même pas m'en occuper correctement. »

« Madame Malefoy... Et si vous alliez vous balader un peu dans les couloirs. Prendre un peu l'air frais, aller dire bonjour aux infirmières. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, mais elle finit par s'exécuter, essuyant au passage ses joues d'un revers de manche.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, la gynécomage se tourna de nouveau vers Drago.

« C'est définitivement un baby blues. Ca partira dans quelques jours, lorsque ses hormones reviendront à la normale. Je vais discuter avec elle quand elle reviendra, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle aura sûrement d'autres crises de larmes, et des sautes d'humeurs, mais ça passera vite... »

.

OoO

.

« Drago, j'ai l'impression d'être folle ! »

« Mais non, mon amour, c'est juste tes hormones, ça va passer. »

Heureusement que la gynécomage avait discuté avec lui, parce qu'il n'aurait vraiment rien compris à ce qu'il se passait autrement. Hermione passait du rire aux larmes, elle pouvait parfois s'énerver pour un rien. Elle avait été plus qu'impolie envers l'infirmière qui lui avait apporté son repas, avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes.

Elle avait également la peur irrationnelle que Leo arrête de respirer, et elle passait son temps à se pencher tout près de lui, pour sentir son souffle.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Drago. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est merdique, j'ai l'impression d'être malheureuse et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. » Lâcha-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau « Je devrais être heureuse. On a un beau bébé, mais quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de pleurer... »

Drago la serra contre lui, encore une fois, maudissant les hormones. Il essayait de la rassurer autant qu'il pouvait, mais les professionnels de Sainte-Mangouste l'avaient prévenu que cela ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose. Le comportement d'une femme qui faisait un baby blues était toujours quelque peu irrationnel.

« J'ai envie de voir Cassie et Caelum... mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça... »

« Ils viendront demain. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne supporte pas ça Drago ! Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer et d'être triste. Et pourtant. »

« Hermione ! Ne cherche pas d'explications ! Ce sont juste tes hormones ! »

« C'est facile à dire ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain, agressive « Tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Laisse-moi tranquille, tu m'énerves ! »

.

OoO

.

« Sérieusement ! Tu attends le moment où Daphné et moi commençons à sérieusement parler bébé, pour me sortir que les femmes sont sujettes à ce genre de... désagrément ?! »

« _Peuvent_ être sujettes. » Corrigea Drago « Et ça ne dure que quelque jours. Hermione va déjà beaucoup mieux. Ses crises de larmes sont beaucoup plus espacées, et elle a cessé de croire qu'elle était malade, et que Leo allait à tout moment faire une crise cardiaque... »

Le regard de Blaise en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Et pour être honnête, Drago s'étonnait lui-même : jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il prendrait les choses avec autant de philosophie, et de calme.

L'idée du baby blues le dépassait totalement – et il voyait bien qu'Hermione était dépassée elle aussi – mais il relativisait, et avait bien conscience qu'ils finiraient par en rire, et ce dans probablement pas longtemps.

« Je crois que je vais suggérer l'adoption à Daphné... » Souffla Blaise

« Mais bien sûr. Fais ça, et tu peux être sûr que tu ne pourras plus procréer, parce qu'elle t'aura arraché les testicules ! »

Blaise ne tenta même pas de protester. Il savait parfaitement bien que son ami avait raison. Il préféra donc botter en touche.

« Qui est avec Hermione et les enfants, pendant qu'on se boit notre Bièraubeurre ? »

« Ses parents. Et Tiby... en parlant de lui... j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer de joie quand Hermione et Leo sont rentrés à la maison. Et je crois bien qu'il va regretter le baby blues d'Hermione. Au moins, avec ça, elle le laisse travailler. Il adore changer les couches de Leo... » Ricana Drago.

« Hermione te le fera payer... »

« Hermione me fait payer cet elfe à ne rien faire. Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe travailler aussi peu. Mon père s'en arrache les cheveux. Toutes les deux minutes, elle lui propose de faire des pauses. Elle n'a toujours pas compris en vingt ans, que les elfes veulent travailler. Du coup, je lui donne des trucs à faire en douce... Mes chemises n'ont jamais été aussi bien repassées. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à Hermione. Elle est sacrément cinglée, quand il s'agit des elfes. »

« Et ça t'étonne ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais je demande à voir comment ils vont réagir tous les deux, quand Hermione sera remise. Je pense que je devrais ordonner à Tiby de dire ce qu'il pense réellement, et espérer qu'il enverra Hermione se faire voir, en lui disant qu'il a sincèrement envie de tout faire dans la maison... »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et tous les deux imaginèrent un instant la scène. Et dans un même mouvement, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire...

.

OoO

.

Le baby blues d'Hermione, finit par s'en aller comme il était venu, au plus grand bonheur de Drago, mais surtout de la jeune femme. Soulagée, elle pouvait enfin profiter pleinement de son bébé, et rattrapait le temps qu'elle avait « gâché » en le couvrant de bisous, de câlins, et en lui chantant milles berceuses, souvent aidée par Cassiopée.

Malgré leur fatigue, et le sentiment d'être parfois un peu dépassés par les évènements – entre les besoins de leur nouveau-né, et ceux de leur bébé d'un an – les deux parents s'appliquaient à ne pas délaisser ni Caelum, ni Cassiopée.

Cette dernière adorait son nouveau frère, autant que le premier, et prenait son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux.

En bonne fille de Drago Malefoy, et petite fille de Lucius Malefoy, elle avait également décrété qu'il fallait fêter les journiversaires de Léo, et quémandait donc à Tiby un gâteau par jour, que l'elfe se faisait une joie de préparer. Drago et ses parents trouvaient cela très drôle, tandis qu'Hermione, Jean et Richard en faisaient presque des syncopes, et voyaient déjà les dents de Cassie pourrir et se désintégrer.

Hermione avait bien essayé d'enrayer la chose, mais Tiby considérait Cassie comme une de ses maîtresses à part entière, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il adorait beaucoup trop la petite fille pour refuser de lui faire plaisir.

De son côté, Caelum avait fait la connaissance de son petit frère, et semblait le trouver très drôle, puisqu'il se mettait à rire de façon hystérique dès qu'il le voyait.

Pour le moment, tout allait donc bien. Mis à part la fatigue, et le fait de pleinement réaliser qu'ils avaient maintenant trois enfants, tout se passait bien... Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si cela allait durer...

* * *

EEt voilàààààà ! Petit bébé Leo est là, vous avez fait la connaissance de Tiby, l'elfe de maison héhé. Caelum a grandi et marche. Et surtout, Hermione nous a fait un petit baby blues ! A surtout ne pas confondre avec la dépression post partum, qui elle dure plus longtemps et est plus grave !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Donnez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	35. Episode XXXIV

Bonsoir ! Le cinéma a encore frappé xD Voilà pourquoi je poste un peu tard. Je suis allée voir London has fallen. Ce n'est pas mon style de film à la base, mais j'ai été vraiment prise dedans, et j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Anyway. J'espère que vous êtes autant heureux d'être en week-end que je le suis. J'ai hâte de dooooooormiiiiir demain matin ahah.

Enfin breffons, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter aujourd'hui, alors je vais aller à l'essentiel, l'épisode!

Enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Emilie** : Merci beaucoup ! Alors non, on ne prononce pas le e, phonétiquement c'est Kaloum ^^

 **Malfoy Wife** : Mouhahahah toutes les bonnes choses ont une fins.

Sinon, je ne vais pas sur le tapis rouge, ca c'est réservé aux célébrités, mais aux barrières xD C'est gratuit, il faut juste arriver tôt.

 **Kailiana** : Je crois qu'on veut toutes un Drago hihi ! Ravie que la petite famille te plaise :D

 **Ninon** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D

 **Cecile** : Mouahahahah, avec Hermione comme patronne il fallait s'y attendre xD

Oui, Caelum c'est le petit dur de la famille xD voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Uma** : Ahah oui, il fallait donc bien qu'elle passe par là xD

 **Lisa** : Heureuse pour Léo ? ;p Ohhh super ce voyage, même si c'est assez court tu vas voir plein de choses ! Je te souhaite plein de courage pour ta santé, j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger. gros bisous !

 **Sarah** : Mais j'habites à Londres aussi, donc c'est plus facile :p Mouhahaha tu as raison de te poser des questions xD

Ah non, je n'ai pas vu ce film mais ça me donne envie d'y jeter un oeil maintenant :p

 **Renata** : Oui, au final elle s'en sort bien Hermionnette :p

 **Aventure** : Ahah, mon moi de l'âge de Cassie aurait adoré les gâteaux tous les jours, mais c'est vrai que mon moi d'aujourd'hui est également team Hermione !

Arf, désolée de t'avoir déçue pour le prénom :(

 **fallen angel** : Merciiii à toi pour ce gentil mot !

 **lilison42** : Evidemment que ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Et oui, tu sauras dans quelles maisons ils iront (même si je ne compte pas trop m'étaler)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXIV : Vie à cinq**

 **.**

Hermione releva le nez de son parchemin, et réalisa qu'elle s'était plongée dans son travail depuis trop longtemps, et que la maison était beaucoup trop calme, ce qui était suspect.

Tiby avait pris une semaine de congés amplement mérité et était parti en « vacances » en Italie, là où son frère travaillait pour une famille de sorciers.

Hermione lui avait fait promettre de ne pas travailler quand il serait là-bas, et elle espérait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Mais en attendant, il n'était pas là pour surveiller les enfants, et Hermione s'était un peu laissée emporter par son travail.

Elle se leva, et croisa les doigts pour que les enfants n'aient pas fait une bêtise, comme casser quelque chose qui appartenait à Drago. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui avouer qu'elle travaillait à la maison, un dimanche.

.

Le blond faisait la sieste, et lorsqu'elle passa la tête dans leur chambre pour voir s'il dormait toujours, elle vit que c'était le cas, et qu'il avait son ange gardien personnel, en la personne de Cassiopée, qui s'était installée sur le lit, à côté de son papa. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture du moment : « Oliver Twist. ».

Du haut de ses sept ans, Cassiopée dévorait les livres – chose qu'elle avait commencé à faire dès qu'elle avait su lire correctement, et lisait des livres que peu d'enfants de son âge auraient eu la force de lire. Livres moldus, magiques, romans, histoires vraies, magazines, bandes dessinées, tout y passait, et ses parents se battaient avec elle pour qu'elle éteigne la lumière le soir, quand il était l'heure de dormir. Elle voulait toujours finir son chapitre, quand bien même la fin du chapitre se situait quarante pages plus loin.

La petite fille n'avait même pas remarqué le passage furtif de sa mère, et les légers ronflements de Drago ne semblaient pas du tout la déranger.

Après avoir esquissé un sourire tendre, Hermione était donc partie à la recherche de ses fils.

.

Comme ils avaient pu l'imaginer quand elle était tombée enceinte de Léo, les deux garçons étaient constamment ensemble. Ils étaient encore à un âge où la différence se voyait, mais en voyant la relation qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre, Hermione avait parfois l'impression de voir des jumeaux. Néanmoins, Caelum prenait très au sérieux son rôle de _grand frère_ et Leo vouait à ce dernier une admiration sans bornes. Il l'imitait tout le temps, et son premier mot n'avait d'ailleurs pas été ni papa, ni maman, mais bel et bien « Cal ».

Hermione ne trouva rien dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de jeux. Elle prit alors la direction du salon, et remarqua immédiatement la baie vitrée qui était ouverte. Evidemment, ces deux-là avaient toujours besoin de dépenser leur énergie dehors. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs à présent entendre des rires, et petits cris de joie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione avança jusqu'au jardin, et se figea brusquement, en ayant l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

Et puis, elle hurla.

Leo se mit immédiatement à pleurer, et Caelum le suivit de quelques secondes, ce qui fit hurler encore plus Hermione.

.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Drago venait d'arriver en courant, à moitié endormi, et comprit rapidement pourquoi sa femme hurlait comme ça.

Il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas esquisser un rictus de fierté, mais cela n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Hermione, qui se mit à lui hurler dessus comme une hystérique.

« NE T'AVISES MEME PAS DE CAUTIONNER CA. ET FAIT LES DESCENDRE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ! NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! ILS PEUVENT TOMBER ! ILS PEUVENT TOMBER ET MOURIR. »

Drago était à la fois désespéré, et exaspéré. Toujours les grands mots. Toujours l'exagération.

« Tu laisses ta peur…»

« FAIS LES DESCENDRE ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Leo et Caelum « DESCENDEZ. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Leo se mit à pleurer de plus belle, tandis que Caelum secouait violemment la tête.

« UN... » Commença-t-elle à compter.

« Ils ne veulent pas descendre parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, espèce de folle furieuse. » Ricana Drago.

« TOI, TU LA FERMES ! DEUX... »

Caelum céda, pressentant que la punition serait encore pire s'il n'obéissait pas. Il appuya sur le manche de son mini balai, et vint se poser derrière son père, qui servait ainsi de bouclier.

Hermione nota la fierté dans les yeux de Drago qui avait regardé son fils atterrir, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il achète ce stupide engin de malheur.

Elle contourna son mari, et vint se planter devant son fils aîné – parce que c'était lui le responsable, elle le savait.

.

Caelum avait une sacré fierté pour son âge. Malgré ses pleurs, il soutenait le regard de sa mère, la défiant presque, et elle sentit sa main la démanger. Elle était totalement contre les fessées, et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de ne serait-ce que penser à en mettre une à Cassiopée, mais avec Caelum, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois, sans qu'elle ne la mette à exécution.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte, à quel point ce que tu as fait est DANGEREUX ! Tu connais la règle, Caelum ! Tu n'as PAS LE DROIT de monter sur ce balai sans surveillance. MAIS EN PLUS, FAIRE MONTER TON FRERE DESSUS ! Il N'A QUE DEUX ANS ! IL AURAIT PU TOMBER ! Ce balai, il va aller dans la cheminée ! Ou dans la poubelle ! Plus personne ne montera dessus ! »

« Certainement pas ! » Intervint Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un tel regard, qu'il en recula presque. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait. Ils devaient faire front devant les enfants, sinon, ces derniers en profiteraient. Mais quand il s'agissait du balai, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre l'hystérie d'Hermione.

Mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient établi des règles.

.

« Ce balai n'ira nulle part. Par contre, Caelum... Il est vrai que tu connais la règle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de monter sur le balai tout seul. »

« Oui, papa. » Marmonna le petit garçon.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me demander, au lieu d'y aller tout seul. »

« Voulais faire monter à Leo… »

Drago leva une main en voyant Hermione prête à se mettre à hurler de nouveau.

.

« Justement, Caelum ! C'est une raison de plus pour avoir un adulte qui vous surveille. Maman a raison. Leo est petit. Et toi aussi. Tu ne savais pas s'il allait aimer ou non. Il aurait pu avoir très peur. Il aurait pu tomber. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Caelum hocha la tête.

« Plus de balai pendant deux semaines ! Plus du tout ! »

Dans l'esprit du petit garçon de trois ans, deux semaines semblaient aussi longues que deux années, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer encore plus.

.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Padon... »

« Très bien. Va jouer, et sans faire de bêtises maintenant. »

Caelum s'en alla sans demander son reste, souhaitant visiblement mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la colère de sa maman. Leo voulut le suivre, mais Drago l'attrapa au passage, le soulevant dans ses bras.

Leo, pensant qu'il allait se faire gronder, se remit à pleurnicher, mais Drago lui fit un grand sourire, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Leo, mon cœur... quand Caelum fait des bêtises, il ne faut pas toujours le suivre, d'accord ?! Mais dis-moi... papa voudrait savoir... tu as aimé monter sur le balai ? »

« Non mais je rêve ! » S'exclama Hermione

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu as un problème ? Tu devrais être heureuse que tes fils n'aient pas des peurs irrationnelles comme leur mère. »

« Tu sais quoi ! Tu es un père irresponsable ! Voilà ce que tu es ! »

Elle tourna les talons, faisant claquer la baie vitrée derrière elle, et Drago regarda de nouveau Leo en souriant.

.

« Ta maman a toujours eu une tendance à l'exagération. Alors, mon petit prince, c'était bien sur le balai ?! »

« Vi ! » Articula Leo en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« Tu aimerais recommencer ? »

« Vi viiiii ! »

Plus qu'heureux à l'idée que Leo soit lui aussi amateur de balai, et donc de Quidditch – puisque l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre dans son esprit – Drago déposa un énorme bisou sur la joue potelée de son fils, qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

Puis, son petit garçon toujours dans les bras, Drago rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent que Caelum était allé bouder dans sa chambre. Il allait le laisser un peu seul, pour qu'il digère la privation de balai.

.

Il s'en alla donc dans la cuisine, et trouva Hermione, qui était occupée à étaler de la pâte à tartiner à la noisette (du nutella, oui, oui), en couche épaisse sur une tranche de pain de mie. Et le mot épais était un euphémisme : la couche de pâte à tartiner était presque plus épaisse que la tranche de pain.

En face d'elle, Cassie buvait du jus de pomme à la paille, tout en regardant sa mère du même air que Lucius aurait pu le faire s'il avait été là. Et en entendant son père, elle leva les yeux vers lui, avala sa gorgée de jus, avant de déclarer :

« Maman est en colère contre toi papa. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que maman ne mange de la pâte à tartiner que quand elle est en colère. C'est dommage que tu sois en colère maintenant, maman, quand Tiby est en vacances. »

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Parce que Tiby il fait de la brioche qui est trop trop bonne. Meilleure que le pain de mie. Le pain de mie c'est pas bon. C'est industriel. »

.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Quand elle ne se faisait pas laver le cerveau par Lucius, Cassiopée se faisait laver le cerveau par ses grands-parents maternels. Parce que le coup du pain de mie industriel venait clairement d'eux.

« Cassie, mon cœur. Papi Richard et mamie Jean sont dentistes. Si tu veux écouter ce qu'ils disent, ne mange plus de bonbons, ni de chocolat, ni de gâteaux, ou de brioche. »

« Si. Parce que je me brosse les dents après. »

« Les bonbons sont industriels ! »

« C'est même pas vrai. Dans le livre que j'ai sur Honeydukes, c'est expliqué comment ils fabriquent le chocolat et les bonbons. C'est artisanal. Artisanal c'est le contraire d'industriel. »

Hermione jeta un drôle de regard à sa fille. Elle semblait sur le point de lui balancer une phrase du genre « tu as sept ans, j'en ai vingt-cinq de plus que toi, tu ne vas pas m'apprendre ce que veut dire « artisanal » alors que tu ne connaissais pas le sens de ce mot il y a deux semaines », mais elle se ravisa, et préféra tartiner une autre tranche de pain de mie.

« Il va falloir faire du sport pour éliminer... » Chantonna Drago.

Le sous-entendu était clairement sexuel, mais Hermione calma très rapidement ses ardeurs.

« Même pas en rêve, Malefoy ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Elle essayait souvent de résister, mais ils finissaient toujours par s'adonner leur activité préférée. Et comme elle était en colère, cela serait encore mieux. Il adorait lorsqu'ils se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller...

.

OoO

.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et Hermione amorça un mouvement pour se lever, avant de se rappeler que Tiby était là, et qu'il le prenait mal quand on ouvrait la porte à sa place.

L'elfe arriva quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de Blaise, qui avait l'air quelque peu hagard. Le noir se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et ne bougea pas.

« Blaise ? Tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? Oui... je crois. »

« Tu... tu veux à boire ? Tu veux que j'appelle Drago. »

« Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione se demanda s'il avait bien compris, car il avait répondu comme s'il demandait une Bièraubeurre.

La brunette se dirigea néanmoins à l'étage, et prit la relève de son mari pour le bain de Leo, le laissant descendre rejoindre son ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, après avoir séché ses vêtements –Leo éclaboussait partout – Blaise n'était plus seul : sa filleule l'avait rejoint et babillait à propos de ses performances aux puzzles. Elle arrivait maintenant à faire des puzzles de cinq cents pièces et elle n'était pas peu fière.

Blaise cependant, lui répondait par monosyllabes, et Cassie ne tarda pas à plaquer sa main sur son front.

.

« Tu as de la fièvre parrain Blaise ? »

« Ma princesse, laisse-nous un peu. Je vais essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas chez lui. »

« Je suis un homme, Drago. Un Homme. »

« Tu sais que tu commences à légèrement me faire peur. »

« Daphné est enceinte. »

« ENFIN ! Bienvenue au club ! Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... mais j'ai du mal à encaisser le premier choc, voilà tout. Ca me fait drôle de me dire que je vais devoir partager Daphné, et que je vais avoir des vraies responsabilités. Je veux dire, j'en ai déjà mais, elles semblent bien ridicules comparées au fait de devoir prendre soin de son enfant. »

Blaise était calme, mais Drago sentait bien qu'intérieurement, c'était une déferlante de sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres.

« Tu penses que je saurais m'occuper d'un bébé. »

« Evidemment. Si les miens ne sont pas morts, et sont au contraire en très bonne santé, je pense que tu pourras survivre. Car on sait très bien qu'entre toi et moi, celui qui était le plus à même d'empoisonner ses enfants par inadvertance, c'était bel et bien moi. »

« Ca c'est sûr ! » Ricana le noir.

« Attends-toi à une crise de jalousie de la part de Cassiopée par contre. »

« Je la gâterai toujours autant, qu'elle soit tranquille. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera jalouse des cadeaux que tu pourras offrir à ton enfant, mais plutôt de l'amour que tu lui donneras... »

« Ah... »

.

OoO

.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre... »

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, et fit le décompte.

« J'ai un nugget de plus que toi nanananère. »

Leo explosa aussitôt en sanglots et hurlements, et le fait que Drago rajoute aussitôt une nugget dans son assiette n'y changea rien.

Car ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas avoir la même quantité que son frère qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt le fait que Caelum le nargue et se moque allégrement de lui.

Dans ces moments-là, Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle avait cru qu'avoir deux enfants aussi rapprochés était une bonne idée. Elle avait également envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, et se reprochait presqu'aussi immédiatement d'être une mauvaise mère.

Drago lui, n'avait pas ce genre de scrupules. Il eut tôt fait d'élever la voix, d'ordonner à Caelum de s'excuser, et à Leo d'arrêter de pleurer, et tout rentra rapidement dans l'ordre.

« Je vais vous emmener en séjour d'immersion au Manoir de vos grands-parents un de ces quatre. » Marmonna-t-il « Vous allez voir ! Plus jamais vous ne vous tiendrez mal à table après ça. »

« Grand-père il aime pas quand on se tient pas bien à table. » Renchérit Cassie. « Il dit que ça lui donne des envies de Doloris mais il veut pas m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire. »

La remarque sur le Doloris associée à Lucius refroidit soudainement l'atmosphère de la pièce. Hermione se plongea dans son assiette, maudissant intérieurement son beau-père, comme cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Cassie était bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était le Doloris. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de discussions avec elle. Jamais.

.

OoO

.

Drago regarda de manière pensive Albus et James Potter, avant de se tourner vers leur père, et de déclarer d'une voix calme :

« Hier, j'ai eu le sentiment que mes enfants étaient aussi stupides que les tiens, et ça m'a fait peur... Aïe ! »

Hermione venait de lui administrer une claque derrière la tête, et Harry se mit à ricaner en songeant qu'il ne l'avait clairement pas volée.

« James et Albus ne sont pas stupides. Et Cal et Leo non plus. »

« Tu m'excusera de ne pas être d'accord avec toi. »

« Ce sont des enfants ! »

« Bon... de quoi vous parlez ! J'aimerais comprendre ! » Fit Harry.

« Je t'explique Potter. Hier, j'étais tranquillement dans le salon, quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas très peu discrets, ainsi que des « shhhtttt » « « ne fais pas de bruits » et autres joyeusetés du genre. Faire plus de bruits en disant « chut » qu'en ne disant rien relève de la stupidité. »

« Ce sont des enfants. » Firent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

« Cassiopée n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses. »

« Cassie n'en a strictement rien à faire de tes Vifs d'or ! » Déclara Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que des Vifs d'or viennent faire là-dedans ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Oh... c'était pour ça qu'ils voulaient être silencieux. Ils espéraient pouvoir prendre des Vifs d'or de ma collection. Ceux que j'ai achetés dans tous les endroits que j'ai visités avec Hermione. Et qui sont bien rangés dans leur vitrine. »

« Oh... » Fit Harry, soudainement plus compréhensif.

« Comme tu dis... mais ils ne risquent pas de recommencer. Je leur ai donné une bonne leçon sur la notion de silence. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny. Il ne leur avait certainement pas donné une bonne leçon. Il les avait juste tout simplement traumatisés. Il avait attendu jusqu'à voir où les deux garçons iraient, puis il s'était avancé derrière eux en silence, avant d'utiliser sa voix la plus terrifiante pour leur dire « Je ne vous conseille pas de faire un pas de plus. »

Leo s'était fait dessus.

« C'est ça d'avoir des garçons. Moi je vois bien la différence. Lily est beaucoup plus calme ! Même si elle n'a que neuf mois. »

« Au moins, ils aiment le Quidditch. C'est l'essentiel. »

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Et puis il regarda Drago et songea qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait un aussi bon père. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Drago Malefoy n'était pas seulement un bon père, il était excellent. Et même après toutes ces années, il rendait toujours Hermione heureuse, et cela valait bien tous les Gallions du monde...

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça vous donne un aperçu de leur vie de famille, et des personnalités de Caelum et Leo. Je pense que ça se voyait un peu dans l'épilogue, que Caelum et Leo pouvaient être un peu turbulents parfois donc... voilà voilà xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attend vos avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	36. Episode XXXV

Un jour je réussirais a poster à une heure raisonnable. Cette fois-ci, nous avons une combination de baby sitting + wifi capricieuse tsss.

M'enfin, comment allez-vous ? Il a fait un grand ciel bleu et du soleil ici, ça faisait un moment et c'est fou le bien que cela peut faire à mon moral mine de rien ! Et j'ai l'impression que les journées passent beaucoup plus vite ainsi.

J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas :)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Oui ahah, c'est toujours mieux de se mettre d'accord, sinon les enfants en profitent xD Voici la suite !

 **Uma** : Ah non mais vu l'âge des gamins j'aurais eu la même réaction qu'Hermione.

 **Lucietvlli** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes, et surtout que tu trouves mon histoire réaliste. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hermione apprécie que je prête Drago xD

 **Renata** : On est bien d'accord pour les garçons et les balais, il ne faut en effet pas oublier leur âge ! Voici la suite :)

 **lilison42** : mais c'est tout à fait normal que je réponde :) Ravie que tu aimes !

 **Nanaki** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux ! Avec les parents qu'ils ont, il fallait bien qu'ils aient des personnalités différentes hihi, il y a l'embarra du choix dans les gênes xD

Ahah, Blaise sera surement aussi bon papa qu'il est parrain, tu ne penses pas ? Voici la suite en tout cas !

 **Sarah** : Ahah non, je ne m'inspire pas de mon enfance, je suis enfant unique, donc j'avais toutes les nuggets que je voulais xDD

ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **mok** : Merci beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait super plaisir !

 **Megan** : Hello, ! Hermione avait raison de péter un câble, tu ne penses pas ? Ils sont très jeunes pour petre sans surveillance ^^ Voici la suite

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXV : Un petit dernier pour la route ?**

 **.**

Hermione rentra du travail tout bonnement épuisée. Elle adorait être membre du Magenmagot, mais lorsqu'il y avait des longs procès, elle avait parfois l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, où Drago était déjà installé, et elle repéra également Caelum, qui était assis sur la « chaise de la honte ».

« Oh non... » Soupira-t-elle « Caelum, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?»

Elle vit les narines de son mari s'agrandir et se rétrécir immédiatement, signe qu'il était en colère. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, étant donné que Caelum se donnait du mal pour afficher un air je-m'en-foutiste.

Il n'avait que trois ans et demi, ce qui rendait l'exercice difficile, mais il y parvenait assez bien. Parfois, Hermione avait peur de ce qui arriverait quand il serait à Poudlard.

« Le petit Maître Caelum a voulu s'amuser un peu. » Intervint alors Tiby, tout en continuant à préparer le repas. « Il a ouvert le robinet de la baignoire, et il a versé dedans les produits de Maître Drago, parce qu'il voulait des bulles multicolores... Le petit Maître Caelum a voulu grimper dans le bain avec son frère, mais le petit Maître Leo est allé rapporter à Maître Drago... Caelum n'a pas aimé que son frère rapporte, oh non, il n'a pas aimé, et il n'a pas été gentil du tout avec son frère, oh non. Caelum a tiré les oreilles du petit Maître Leo. »

En entendant ça, Hermione se tourna vers son fils, et lui adressa son regard le plus noir. Caelum le soutint un instant, avant de baisser les yeux.

La brunette pouvait comprendre que Drago soit énervé pour ses produits de beauté, mais cela la faisait plutôt rire sous cape. Qu'il tire les oreilles de son frère par contre...

.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Caelum ? » Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

« Leo il a dit à papa. Cassie elle a dit c'est pas bien de rappoté. »

« On dit rapporter, pas rappoté. Et... et est-ce que c'est une raison pour lui faire mal ? »

« Oui. Leo il est méssant. Il a pas écouté moi. »

« Il ne m'a pas écouté ! »

Toujours à sa colère, Drago gardait la bouche fermée, mais Hermione savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de conversation plusieurs fois. Tous les deux ne partageaient pas la même opinion sur le fait de « rapporter ». Drago disait qu'il ne supportait pas ça, tandis qu'Hermione lui rétorquait que ce n'était pas rapporter, mais « prévenir ».

« Où est Leo ? » Demanda alors Hermione.

« Avec Cassiopée. Tu le connais, il était bouleversé à l'idée que son frère lui en veuille. Cassie a décidé de lui changer les idées. »

Hermione poussa un petit soupir. Caelum et Leo se chamaillait souvent mais paradoxalement, il leur était impossible de rester trop longtemps éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle savait bien que dès que la punition de l'aîné serait levée, Leo viendrait lui faire un énorme câlin et que tout serait oublié.

Ils pourraient alors d'ores et déjà planifier leur prochaine bêtise.

« Hermione... » Souffla Drago alors que sa femme amorçait un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce « Tu sais... j'envisage vraiment sérieusement le séjour d'immersion chez mes parents ! »

.

OoO

.

Drago retomba sur le matelas, le souffle court, puis se pencha pour embrasser sa femme une fois encore et presser son corps nu contre le sien.

Hermione gémit et laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

« Deux fois de suite, je ne pense pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou « Tiby est là... »

Il se mit à suçoter sa peau juste sous l'oreille et Hermione sentit sa résistance faiblir. Après tout, elle n'était pas contre le fait de faire l'amour une deuxième fois de suite. Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Malgré cela, Hermione avait bien conscience d'être chanceuse. Elle suscitait beaucoup d'étonnement, d'envie et parfois d'un peu de jalousie chez les femmes de son entourage. Celles avec qui elle en parlait le plus était Ginny et Luna – quand elle était là, puisqu'elle voyageait beaucoup – et la rouquine ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait avoir une activité sexuelle aussi intense après trois enfants. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Hermione ou bien Drago pouvaient en avoir la force et l'envie après des journées de travail intense, et les enfants en plus de ça. Quand Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient l'amour trois fois par semaine _minimum,_ Ginny en était presque tombée à la renverse, et avait déclaré : « Merlin, ça me fatigue rien que d'y penser. »

Sauf que le sexe n'avait pas cet effet chez Hermione. Quand elle rentrait d'une journée de travail épuisante, et qu'elle devait gérer un conflit entre Leo et Caelum, ou rattraper une de leur bêtise, ou bien qu'elle devait gérer Cassiopée et ses angoisses diverses, elle était épuisée, certes, mais faire l'amour avec Drago la relaxait. Elle se sentait tellement bien après, et elle dormait beaucoup mieux, l'esprit vidé de toutes pensées stressantes.

Elle avait l'impression d'être belle également... Si elle était toujours très mince – parce que le rythme qu'elle s'imposait au travail, et les repas qu'elle oubliait de prendre avait fait qu'elle avait perdu les kilos de ses trois grossesses – après trois enfants, son corps portait bien évidemment quelques stigmates : ses hanches s'étaient épaissies, son corps n'était plus aussi ferme qu'avant, elle avait des vergetures sur le ventre... et si elle n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention, il lui arrivait parfois de s'arrêter devant son reflet dans le miroir et de se trouver horrible.

Cependant, le regard de Drago sur elle, quand elle était nue devant lui, lui faisait oublier le moindre complexe qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle se sentait belle. Attirante. Drago n'avait pas l'air de voir ses défauts. Jamais.

.

Et alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, elle décida de le laisser faire, et de céder à son envie de faire l'amour deux fois de suite, comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Après tout, c'était le week-end, et Drago avait raison quand il disait que Tiby était là. L'elfe serait heureux comme tout de faire prendre le petit-déjeuner aux enfants, et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas tomber la maison en ruine.

Après un deuxième orgasme tout aussi puissant que le premier, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago, et se racla la gorge, osant enfin prononcer des mots qu'elle hésitait à confier à son mari depuis quelques temps.

« Mon amour ? » Fit-elle « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Oui ? »

« Je... je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on arrêterait à trois enfants, mais... est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on en ait un dernier ? »

« Premièrement, « on » a pas dit qu' «on » arrêterait à trois. C'est toi qui as dit ça, et puisque c'est quand même dans ton ventre qu'ils restent pendant neuf fois, j'ai accepté ta décision. Deuxièmement : tu es sûre de ce que tu dis, ou tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? »

« Je suis sûre, ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Je sais qu'ils sont encore tous jeunes, et qu'on pourrait attendre plusieurs années mais... »

« Je ne veux pas un quatrième enfant à quarante ans ! » Grommela Drago « Tu imagines, ça voudrait dire que lorsqu'il passera ses ASPIC, j'aurais cinquante-sept ans, c'est-à-dire presque soixante. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Merlin... je ne veux pas vieillir... »

« Tu... tu es d'accord alors ? » Questionna-t-elle « Pour un dernier bébé. »

« Mon père va en faire une syncope, alors j'en suis d'autant plus d'accord. »

« Mais on est pas obligé de se presser. » Ajouta Hermione « On pourrait juste... arrêter de se protéger et voir ce que ça donnera. »

« Granger, tu ne pouvais pas dire ça avant qu'on fasse l'amour deux fois en se protégeant !? »

« Non, Malefoy. Je ne pouvais pas. On aura une bonne excuse pour recommencer maintenant. »

« Comme si nous avions besoin de ça... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione embrassa sa fille, puis lui fit un énorme câlin, avant de la laisser partir avec Drago.

Cela faisait une semaine que Daphné avait accouché d'un petit Basile, et à présent qu'elle était rentrée chez eux avec son bébé, il était temps pour Drago et Cassiopée de leur rendre une petite visite.

Drago était déjà allé voir Daphné lorsqu'elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, mais il y était allé sans sa fille.

Il avait croisé Astoria, Théo et leurs deux enfants, et Astoria avait le visage qui brillait littéralement de bonheur, à l'idée d'être enfin tante.

Le bébé de Blaise et Daphné semblait être le messie, tant leur entourage désespérait qu'ils aient enfin un enfant. L'idée qu'ils auraient pu ne pas en vouloir du tout ne semblait pas leur avoir traversé l'esprit.

Il n'y avait bien qu'une seule personne qui n'attendait pas avec impatience la venue de cet enfant, et cette personne, c'était Cassiopée.

.

Comme Drago l'avait prévu, elle n'avait pas vraiment bien pris la chose, lorsque son parrain le lui avait annoncé. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et les paroles rassurantes de Blaise, et de ses parents n'y avaient rien fait. Cassiopée était intelligente, et elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec ce bébé. Il aurait dans le cœur de Blaise une place qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, et cela la rendait triste. Elle avait eu son parrain pour elle toute seule pendant sept ans et elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il aurait à présent moins de temps à lui consacrer, et ce, à juste titre.

Drago serrait la main de sa fille fort dans la sienne. Il savait qu'elle était triste. Il savait également qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, parce que malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à son parrain. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir en voyant Basile.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Blaise leur ouvrit la porte, et souleva sa filleule dans ses bras.

« Par Salazar, bientôt, je ne pourrais plus te porter, tu commences à peser ton poids ! »

« Je suis en pleine croissance. » Répondit la petite fille « Mais tu pourras toujours me porter, parce que tu portes Daphné, et papa, il porte maman parfois, et je suis moins lourde qu'elles. »

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air de dire « je décline toute responsabilité, c'est le gène d'Hermione qui parle. »

« Comment va ma Cassiopée préférée ? » Demanda Blaise.

.

La petite fille haussa les épaules, et Blaise lui fit des chatouilles pour la dérider un peu. Et puis il décida de l'emmener au salon, où Basile était installé dans un petit couffin, dormant paisiblement.

« Où est ta chère et tendre ? » Demanda Drago.

« Elle fait la sieste. Je crois qu'elle essaye de dormir plus que Basile. Elle me laisse tout le sale boulot. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas changé une couche depuis qu'on est de retour à la maison. »

« Je sais changer une couche. » Intervint Cassiopée. « Je pourrais te montrer comment on fait. »

« Volontiers petite princesse. »

Cassiopée se pencha sur le couffin, et observa celui qui lui avait d'ores et déjà volé son parrain. Son crâne était recouvert de cheveux tous bruns et qui bouclaient déjà, le faisant vaguement ressembler à un mouton. Drago en arriva à la même conclusion, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

Puis tout doucement, elle toucha la joue du bébé, et se tourna vers son parrain.

« J'aime bien sa couleur. Elle est un peu comme du caramel. J'aime bien le caramel, même si j'ai pas trop le droit d'en manger parce que ça colle beaucoup aux dents. »

« ... »

« Mais pourquoi il a tout plein de cheveux comme ça ? Caelum et Leo ils avaient pas autant de cheveux quand ils sont nés. Lily et Albus non plus. »

« Fais-moi penser à te montrer une photo de moi quand j'étais bébé ! » S'exclama Blaise « Tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi il a tout plein de cheveux. »

Cassiopée hocha la tête, notant mentalement l'information, puis elle s'éloigna quelque peu du bébé, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Cassie, vient me voir, s'il te plaît. » Demanda alors Blaise, d'un ton devenu beaucoup plus sérieux.

Il s'était installé sur le canapé, et Cassiopée alla le rejoindre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir son parrain aussi sérieux.

Blaise lui attrapa la main, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ma chérie, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander. Enfin, à te proposer, plutôt et sache que tu as le droit de dire non, je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas. »

« ... »

« Tu es une grande fille maintenant, et si tu le veux bien, j'aurais une grande responsabilité à te confier. Cassie, si tu le souhaites, Daphné et moi aimerions beaucoup que tu sois la marraine de Basile. »

Cassiopée écarquilla soudainement les yeux, se sentant tout à coup très importante. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle avait le droit de faire cela, mais le simple fait que son parrain le lui propose la remplissait de joie.

« Mais, je peux ? Parce que je n'ai que sept ans. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Et nous sommes certains que tu seras une marraine formidable. »

« Mais... mais comment je vais faire pour acheter des cadeaux à Basile. Maman elle a dit que ça servait à rien que j'ai de l'argent de poche avant d'aller à Poudlard. »

« Tu n'as pas à lui acheter de cadeaux. » La rassura Blaise « Tu peux lui faire des dessins, lui chanter des chansons ou lui raconter des histoires. Et si tu veux lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire, tu n'auras qu'à me demander, et je te donnerai les Gallions nécessaires. »

Cassie hocha lentement la tête, assimilant lentement les informations qu'elle recevait. Elle imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire en tant que marraine, et un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

En face d'elle, un poids s'enleva des épaules de Blaise. Cette idée lui était apparue comme une illumination, et il ne pouvait que remercier son esprit de l'avoir eue. Il espérait qu'ainsi, elle digérerait mieux l'arrivée du bébé, et que ce serait plus facile pour elle d'accepter de ne plus avoir la première place dans son cœur. Et en voyant son expression, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cassie lui sautait au cou, et le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses petits bras.

« T'es le meilleur parrain Blaise ! Je veux bien être la marraine de Basile. Je serais la meilleure marraine du monde ! »

« Je n'en doute absolument pas. Et surtout, Cassie, même si maintenant je suis papa, je t'aimerai toujours, d'accord ?! »

« Tu promets ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je te promets. »

.

OoO

.

Le niveau de décibel produit par Caelum et Leo baissa vivement, et le transplanage n'y était pour rien.

La simple vue du Manoir par contre...

Les deux petits garçons pouvaient être impressionnés par leur père, lorsqu'il devait hausser la voix pour leur inculquer un peu de discipline. Drago sentait tout de même qu'il devrait y mettre plus de cœur à l'ouvrage les années passant, parce que Caelum arrivait de mieux en mieux à tenir avant de flancher.

En revanche, les deux garçons étaient littéralement terrorisés par Lucius, ce qui faisait bien rire Cassiopée, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui pouvait faire peur chez son grand-père, qu'elle idolâtrait.

La petite fille marchait d'ailleurs bien loin devant son père et ses frères, surexcitée à l'idée d'annoncer à son grand-père qu'elle était la marraine de Basile.

A peine entrée dans la demeure, que Cassie snoba totalement Narcissa – qui ne s'en offusqua pas, et porta immédiatement son attention sur ses petits-fils prodiges – et partit à la recherche de Lucius, qu'elle trouva rapidement.

« Grand-père ! » S'exclama-t-elle, se précipitant pour l'enlacer.

« Tu deviens trop vieille pour ce genre d'effusions, jeune fille ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi grand-père. J'ai que sept ans. Je vieillis pas encore, je grandis seulement. Je suis en pleine croissance ! D'ailleurs, pour bien grandir, j'aurais besoin de chocolat. T'as du chocolat pour moi grand-père ? »

Lucius ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser en un petit sourire. Evidemment qu'il avait du chocolat pour elle. Il avait toujours tout ce que Cassiopée voulait.

.

Il prit la main de sa petite fille, et suivit le bruit. Le Bruit. Sa petite Cassiopée était tellement douce et calme. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas des deux garnements. Certes, il s'agissait des ses petits-fils, des héritiers Malefoy, mais ils étaient bien trop Gryffondor à son goût. Et les piaillements désagréables de sa femme, qu'elle émettait chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'un ou l'autre de ses petits enfants lui cassait sérieusement les oreilles.

Il apprécia le silence qui se fit immédiat dès lors qu'il mit un pied dans le hall.

Leo se colla à la jambe de Drago, mais ce dernier le repoussa, avec une trace de sadisme dans la voix :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as voyons ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ton grand-père. Lucius Malefoy ne te feras jamais de mal. »

« Cesse donc d'être si sarcastique ! »

« ... »

« Et où est donc ton insupportable femme ? Elle travaille, encore ? Au lieu de s'occuper de ses enfants ?! »

« Les femmes ont le droit de travailler grand-père ! » Intervint Cassie « Moi plus tard, je vais être avocate ! »

« Très bien. » Félicita Lucius « Comme ça tu pourras défendre les gens comme moi, qui subissent des injustices. »

Drago fut prit d'une quinte de toux très étrange, cependant que Caelum s'avançait finalement d'un pas timide vers son grand-père.

« B'jour. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Plaît-il ? » Répondit Lucius. « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un Malefoy doit saluer ! »

« Bonjour grand-père ! » Rectifia Caelum, qui était bien loin de faire le malin.

Cassie se mit à pouffer de rire. Pour elle, son grand-père n'était absolument pas sérieux, et elle riait de voir à quel point ses frères pouvaient tomber dans le panneau. Sa grand-mère également, puisqu'elle était à présent en train de reprocher à son mari de terroriser ses petits-enfants. Elle disait que s'il continuait de la sorte, ils ne voudraient plus venir au Manoir.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Rétorqua Lucius « Ils ne viennent pas assez souvent ici, Cissy ! Si c'était le cas, ils ne ressembleraient certainement pas autant à des Gryffondor. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais de ton éducation, Drago ! Ce sont les héritiers Malefoy ! Pas Granger ! »

« Oh, je vous en prie Père. » Fit Drago d'un ton moqueur. « Nous savons tous très bien que vous allez tout donner à Cassiopée de toute façon. »

.

OoO

.

La porte de la chambre grinça tout doucement, et Drago attrapa instinctivement son oreiller, et l'appuya sur sa tête.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose. Juste qu'on était dimanche et qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt – d'autant plus quand il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur bébé numéro quatre.

Et pourquoi, malgré toutes ses suppliques mentales, il entendit des gloussements, puis des bruits de pas sur le sol.

Et brutalement, l'air froid vint s'échouer sur son corps, alors même que la couette était violemment arrachée.

Puis il y eut une bataille, des protestations, on lui marcha dessus, on l'arracha à Hermione, on se disputa la même Hermione – il fallait croire qu'il était un paria, tout le monde voulait la place à côté de maman, mais lui, il puait visiblement. Ce fut les pires dix minutes de sa semaine. Et non, il n'exagérait pas.

Et enfin, tout se calma. Il entendait les petits bruits que faisait Leo, qui suçait son pouce, il sentait les pieds glacés de Cassie, qui les avait collés sur ses propres jambes, et il percevait les remous de Caelum, qui devait être au milieu, et voulait s'installer plus confortablement.

« Mes amours... » Souffla alors Hermione.

Elle devait être en train de les contempler en souriant. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il était épuisé et sa nuit n'était pas terminée.

« Je vais commander un plus grand lit. » Finit-il par grogner. « Je n'ai pas de place, quand ils viennent tous ! »

« C'est toi le plus gros papa. » S'exclama Cassie.

« Tais-toi Cassiopée ! Et fais dodo. C'est pas encore l'heure. Il n'est que six heures du matin ! Pourquoi vous êtes tous réveillés à six heures du matin ! »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est neuf heures quarante cinq. » Ricana Hermione.

« N'importe quoi ! » Fit Drago.

« Pote quoi ! » répéta Leo avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, partagé avec Caelum « Pote quoi, pote quoiiiiiiiii ! » Se mirent-ils à chantonner.

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Papa, s'est réveillé du pied gauche. »

« On dit se lever du pied gauche, ma princesse. » Corrigea Hermione.

« Sauf que papa n'est pas levé. Donc ça ne marche pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le verbe « réveiller ». »

« Oh... »

.

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione se faisait rabattre le caquet par sa fille, et il trouvait cela particulièrement amusant, surtout que Cassiopée faisait ça en toute innocence. Il en aurait presque retiré l'oreiller qui était toujours sur son visage, mais l'idée de la lumière lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

« J'ai faim. » Déclara alors Cassie.

« Moi aussi ! Faim ! » Affirma Caelum

« Coco ! » Renchérit Leo

« Si on demandait à Tiby de nous apporter le petit-déjeuner ici. »

« Ma chérie... » Commença Hermione.

« TIBY ! »

CRAC !

Drago finit par enlever son oreiller, alors que Cassie énumérait tout ce qu'elle voulait manger, ainsi que ses frères et ses parents, tout en insérant des merci et s'il te plaît tous les deux mots.

Sa grasse matinée était bel et bien terminée, mais en les voyant là, glissés dans le lit à ses côtés, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait la meilleure femme et les meilleurs enfants du monde, et qu'il les aimait de tout son cœur...

* * *

tadaaaaaa ! Encore une petite transition. Je ne voulais pas sauter trop vite les années jusqu'à la naissance d'Elizabeth afin que vous puissiez bien voir comment les choses se passent pour eux. Comment la petite famille évolue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Donnez-moi vos impressions !

Bisous Bisous


	37. Episode XXXVI

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas parlé de mini Drago et ses copains. Et bien ces messieurs ont tous une "copine" maintenant, si tant est qu'on puisse utiliser ce mot lorsqu'on parle d'enfants de 9/10ans qui sont en CM2 xDDD Et dans le lot, il y en a un qui est totalement mordu (alors que c'est un bon serpentard quand même), dès qu'on prononce le prénom de la fameuse fille, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire niaisement et il a les yeux qui brille ahah, je trouve ça trop mignon et j'aime bien le taquiner en disant le nom de la fille a chaque fois que je le croise xD

Bon, le revers de la médaille c'est que toute la bande cherche maintenant à savoir si j'ai un copain, et ils se sont de toute façon mit dans la tête que je sortais avec un ancien surveillant ahah. C'est beau la jeunesse.

Mis à part ça, dans moins d'une semaine je suis en vacaaaaaaances ! Et c'est **pâqueeeeees.** Je vais pouvoir enfin manger le chocolat qui attend sagement d'être mangé ahah.

En attendant l'overdose chocolatée, voici le chapitre !

.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah ça oui, caelum est un vrai chenapan hihi

Hermione est mariée à Drago Malefoy, voilà comment elle peut avoir envie même en rentrant du travail :p

Voici la suite !

 **Lisa** : oh mince, les ennuis de santé ne te lâchent pas ! J'espère que ça va aller ! Gros bisous

 **lilison42** : Héhé, contente que tu aimes l'idée de Cassie marraine :D Mais je garde mes secrets par contre xDD

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes :D

 **Uma** : Mais noooon, ils aiment juste tellement leurs trois enfants qu'ils en veulent un autre !

 **Marion** : Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée que Cassie soit marraine, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas mise à l'écart !

Ahah, c'est sûr qu'ils vont avoir du pain sur la planche ! Bisous Bisous

 **Aventure** : Merci beaucoup :D

 **Naguina** : Merci pour ton message, je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette suite et que tu la trouves réaliste ! ahah, et oui, Lucius a un coeur :p

Voici la suite

 **Betameche** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? merci pour ton petit mot ! Et je ne peux que t'encourager à laisser des reviews !

 **Sarah** : Helloo ! Oui, je suis enfant unique (et non pas fille unique, fille unique, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a qu'une fille)

Cassie est une mini Hermione ahah Caelum veut aller à Serpentard dans l'épilogue, mais son comportement est clairement gryffondor tout de même ^^

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXVI : Promotions**

 **.**

Dès l'instant où le promoteur leur tourna le dos, Théo regarda Drago et se mit à faire de grands gestes, tout en articulant des paroles muettes.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami n'avait pas besoin de s'exciter de la sorte. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait sous les yeux la même chose que Théo, et son cerveau fonctionnait encore correctement : le local était absolument parfait, et il était prêt à user de tous les moyens à sa portée – y compris menaces et intimidation – pour qu'il soit à eux. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il n'imaginait aucun autre endroit pour y installer son laboratoire.

Théo et lui n'avaient jamais abandonné ce projet, qui avait pris son temps pour mûrir, et forts de leurs expériences professionnelles respectives, ils se sentaient prêts à se lancer dans le grand bain, et à ouvrir leur propre laboratoire de potions.

Drago avait travaillé en pharmacomagie essentielle, tandis que Théo avait touché à des domaines plus variés. Ainsi, ils se complétaient, et pourraient travailler avec une clientèle plus large, que s'ils avaient tous deux été spécialisés dans la même chose.

Ayant à présent les connaissances, l'expérience et le capital nécessaire, ainsi que de nombreux contacts dans le milieu, ils avaient décidé de se lancer pour de bon, ils étaient prêts dans tous les sens du terme.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient lancés dans la recherche du local, qui deviendrait leur laboratoire. Plusieurs semaines qui s'apparentaient à une éternité pour Drago. A chaque fois qu'ils visitaient un local, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et ils commençaient à sérieusement désespérer.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'endroit était parfait, comme il l'avait déjà dit, et en aucun cas il ne laisserait leur futur laboratoire lui glisser entre les mains. Jamais.

.

OoO

.

« Installe-toi, Hermione. » Sourit Kingsley.

Hermione s'exécuta, et croisa les jambes, posant son petit carnet sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Kingsley lui voulait, mais elle se doutait que cela avait à voir avec sa réélection toute fraiche. Il était en passe de devenir le Ministre de la Magie avec la longévité la plus importante, et Hermione s'en félicitait, parce qu'il était tout simplement excellent.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, parce que j'ai pas mal de travail. Avec ce nouveau mandat de Ministre qui débute pour moi, je vais procéder à quelques remaniements au sein du Ministère. »

« Oui... »

« Je ne te cache pas que tu es l'un des meilleurs, voire, le meilleur des éléments du Ministère Hermione. Tu travailles dur et avec plaisir, je sais parfaitement que tu ne comptes pas les heures. Tu es efficace, intelligente, tu fais également un excellent travail au Magenmagot... »

.

Hermione se mit à rougir devant tant d'éloges. Elle n'était pas habituée, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Néanmoins, cela lui faisait plaisir. Parce que parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas au maximum de ces capacités. Il suffisait qu'un de ses enfants soit malade et elle passait ses journées à penser à eux, ce qui était absolument normal, mais qui avait – elle en avait l'impression, même si c'était faux –une mauvaise influence sur sa qualité de travail.

« Je pense donc que tu mérites un poste à la hauteur de tes compétences. Et je souhaiterais que tu deviennes la nouvelle directrice du Département de la justice magique. »

Hermione crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. Elle était bien trop jeune pour ça. Les directeurs de département avaient tous la cinquantaine.

Mais Kingsley souriait largement. Peut-être qu'il avait bien prononcé ces mots finalement.

Des tas de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour déclarer :

« Drago et moi voulons un quatrième enfant. »

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait en déclarant cela, mais certainement pas à ce que Kingsley se mette à rire.

« C'est censé me faire revenir sur ma décision ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu crois, tu te trompes. Peut-être qu'être directrice de département va t'assagir un peu, et que tu prendras enfin les congés dont tu as droit. Et que tu ne travailleras pas de chez toi ! »

« Les nouveau-nés dorment beaucoup. » Répondit Hermione « Je m'ennuierais si je ne travaillais pas chez moi. »

« Irrécupérable. »

.

OoO

.

Ce samedi soir, Drago et Hermione étaient de sortie. Caelum était chez ses grands-parents maternels, Leo était chez Molly et Arthur – Drago et Hermione estimaient qu'il était bon pour eux, et pour ceux qui les gardaient, qu'ils soient un peu séparés – et Cassiopée était chez ses grands-parents paternels.

Il y avait de forte chance pour que Lucius et Narcissa finissent par la garder dans leur maison plutôt qu'au Manoir, mais Hermione avait insisté – notamment auprès de Lucius – pour qu'ils ne cèdent pas à la moindre plainte.

Cassie ne supportait pas de dormir ailleurs que chez elle. Déjà dans sa propre chambre, il lui fallait toujours une veilleuse, parce que sa peur du noir n'était jamais partie, mais elle pouvait également paniquer au moindre bruit inconnu. Quelques semaines auparavant, il y avait eu une énorme averse pendant la nuit, et Cassie avait été terrorisée. A moitié endormie, elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre qu'il s'agissait simplement de la pluie, et ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'apaiser.

Cependant, sa chambre au Manoir était l'exacte réplique de sa chambre chez elle – parce que Lucius aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle – et Hermione espérait qu'elle arriverait à se convaincre qu'elle dormait dans sa maison, même si elle en doutait.

Elle verrait bien en rentrant, si elle trouvait Lucius chez eux, l'attendant avec une bonne remarque bien sarcastique à lui balancer, mais elle espérait tout de même qu'ils ne seraient pas là, parce qu'elle comptait profiter de sa soirée jusqu'au bout.

Le serveur amena juste à ce moment-là les deux coupes de champagne – Drago avait insisté – et ils purent trinquer à leurs évolutions professionnelles respectives.

« Pour des jeunes trentenaires, je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt pas mal. » Se félicita Drago.

.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de leurs nouveaux postes. Hermione songeait aux différents projets de loi sur lesquels elle travaillait depuis des années et qu'elle pourrait enfin faire passer,

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessert, chacun d'entre eux sortit un petit cadeau pour l'autre.

Ils étaient surpris, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant dit quoi que ce soit, et ils ouvrirent avec assez d'empressement, impatient de voir ce que l'autre avait offert, et ravis d'avoir eu tous les deux l'idée de s'offrir un cadeau.

Hermione découvrit deux boîtes rectangulaires, l'une beaucoup plus grande que l'autre. Elle ouvrit d'abord celle-ci, et découvrit avec ravissement une très belle plume, avec la pointe en or et dont la plume en elle-même était la définition même de la douceur.

Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement à son mari, avant d'ouvrir la deuxième boîte.

Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout bonnement de surprise. En plus de la plume, Drago lui avait offert un stylo, d'une grande marque moldue, sur lequel il avait fait graver son nom. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu es allé me trouver un stylo dans un magasin moldu ? »

« J'ai demandé conseil à ton père, pour trouver ce qui se fait de meilleur. »

« J'ai ce qui se fait de meilleur en terme de mari, j'ai l'impression. »

« Comment ça, « l'impression » ? »

« Bon, d'accord, la certitude ! »

.

Drago put ensuite constater qu'il avait lui aussi le meilleur en terme de femme. Hermione lui avait offert une blouse à son nom, de nouveaux gants en cuir de dragon, ainsi qu'un carnet de comptes, en cuir de dragon lui aussi.

Hermione regarda ensuite son mari, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil quelque peu aguicheur.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé en blouse. »

Drago prit cela comme le signal qu'il fallait qu'ils payent, et qu'ils s'en aillent. Ce genre de phrase provenant de la bouche d'Hermione avait un effet immédiat sur lui : il avait envie de lui faire l'amour dans la seconde... S'il devait se mettre nu sous sa blouse, se serait pour une autre fois, parce qu'il n'avait clairement pas le temps d'attendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, l'un comme l'autre avait totalement oublié que Cassie et ses grands-parents auraient pu être là, mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la maison à eux tout seuls, et à la simple idée de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, Hermione sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà

Et quand Drago lui mordilla le cou, elle se mit à glousser comme une adolescente.

Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps de son mari, et s'empressa de le débarrasser de sa chemise, bien trop superflue à son goût.

Drago quant à lui, passa ses mains dans le dos de sa femme, et d'un geste ultra lent, il défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, dont le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce. Un bruit qu'il trouva très érotique.

La robe glissa d'elle-même jusqu'au chevilles d'Hermione et Drago, malgré son impatience, prit le temps de la contempler.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il la trouva magnifique. Et c'était sa femme à lui, rien qu'à lui

Puis il remarqua qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge qu'il lui avait offert et son sourire carnassier s'élargit. Il savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais acheté ce genre de lingerie transparente, et pourtant, cela lui allait à ravir.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Granger. » Souffla-t-il, réussissant à la faire rougir.

.

Le blond regarda autour de lui. Il avait bien envie de lui faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine, mais son esprit de père n'était pas totalement absent et il n'était pas sûr d'assumer les petits déjeuners des jours à venir.

Au lieu de cela, il souleva sa femme dans ses bras et la déposa sur le plan de travail. Puis il attrapa la culotte en soie qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes d'Hermione.

Il garda sa cheville gauche dans sa main, et l'embrassa doucement, remontant délicatement sur son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit qui l'intéressait le plus.

Il sentait Hermione retenir sa respiration, tout aussi impatiente que lui, et il se demanda s'il allait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie... Ca pourrait être amusant...

Lorsqu'il reprit son chemin de baisers sur son autre jambe, en descendant de nouveau vers sa cheville, Hermione poussa un gémissement de protestation qui fit sourire Drago contre sa peau.

.

« Sale Serpentard. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? »

« Rien... rien... je veux juste... »

« Oui ? »

« Toi... »

« ... »

« Je suis ta femme. La mère de tes enfants. Tu dois m'obéir ! »

« Tu parles trop, Granger. »

« Fais-moi taire ! »

Merlin, ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle devenait autoritaire. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de redescendre beaucoup plus bas...

.

Il souffla doucement sur l'entrejambe d'Hermione, qui poussa un léger gémissement, puis décidant qu'il l'avait assez faite attendre, il posa brusquement sa bouche au cœur de son intimité.

Hermione poussa un petit cri, et planta ses doigts dans l'épaule de son mari, qui jouait de sa langue pour la faire gémir plus fort encore.

Après tant d'années passées ensemble, ils se connaissent par cœur, et l'un comme l'autre savaient ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire plaisir à leur partenaire.

Hermione se retrouva très rapidement au bord de l'explosion. Elle sentait l'orgasme monter puissamment en elle, et si Drago continuait ainsi pendant quelques secondes de plus, elle n'allait pas tarder à voir des étoiles.

Mais bien évidemment, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond arrêta brusquement de taquiner son clitoris, et se recula, afin de déboutonner son jean noir, dans lequel il était bien trop à l'étroit.

Il s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec son boxer, mais sa femme, décidément bien trop impatiente, avait décidé de s'en charger elle-même. Hermione n'était certainement pas une adepte de la magie sans baguette, mais quand les conditions l'exigeaient, elle estimait qu'il aurait été dommage de s'en passer.

D'un bond, elle descendit du plan de travail où elle était toujours installée et elle s'approcha à nouveau de Drago, se collant à lui autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Sentir son sexe contre sa peau l'excitait encore plus et lui donnait encore plus envie d'en arriver au moment où elle pourrait l'avoir en elle. Mais ils avaient du temps, contrairement à d'habitude, et elle voulait également en profiter.

Elle se rua donc sur la bouche de son mari, y glissant rapidement sa langue. Cependant qu'elle l'embrassait, ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, son ventre, et s'aventurèrent plus bas, jusqu'à rencontrer la virilité de Drago.

Ce dernier émit un petit son étouffé qui encouragea Hermione à accélérer le rythme. Elle rompit le baiser, afin de mieux entendre les sons que son mari produisait, et s'amusa alors à glisser sa langue sur son torse. Drago frissonna de plaisir, et resserra sa prise sur elle.

Soudainement, Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise : Drago l'avait subitement prise dans ses bras, et l'emmenait à présent dans le salon.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et d'un sortilège, le blond alluma les diverses bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, afin de donner un éclairage particulier, qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus sensuelle.

« Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire l'amour, Granger ? Sur le canapé ? Un fauteuil ? Contre le mur ? »

« Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui parle trop... »

Puisqu'elle le prenait comme ça...

Il l'entraina avec lui sur le tapis, et d'un geste expert, se débarrassa du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait encore.

Du bout des doigts, il titilla la pointe de ses seins, la faisant gémir et onduler doucement sous lui.

« Drago... » Souffla-t-elle. «Fais-moi l'amour... Maintenant. »

.

Il avait envie de résister, juste pour l'embêter, mais il devait avouer que lui non plus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il se positionna juste au-dessus d'elle, et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il la pénétra lentement, leur arrachant à tous deux un soupir de contentement. Ils retrouvaient comme à chaque fois cette impression de se compléter, d'être en parfait accord l'un avec l'autre...

Et même après autant d'années, les sensations étaient toujours aussi fortes, toujours aussi intenses, toujours aussi vraies... Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors qu'ils continuaient leurs va-et-vient, ensemble, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément.

Hermione se mit à gémir, sentant l'orgasme monter à nouveau en elle. Elle lâcha les mains de Drago pour aller planter les siennes dans son dos. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de le serrer encore plus contre elle, alors que les vagues de plaisir qui la secouaient devenaient moins contrôlables.

Drago accéléra encore plus la cadence de ses va-et-vient, laissant son corps se couvrir de sueur. Et puis il observa Hermione, qui avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, gémissante. Il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, il savait décrire chacune de ses expressions faciales ou corporelles, et il voyait que l'orgasme était tout près de la frapper. Il adorait l'observer lorsqu'elle atteignait le septième ciel, ce qui provoquait généralement sa propre jouissance.

Et cela ne manqua pas cette fois-ci. En un dernier coup de rein, Hermione se crispa violemment, et poussa un long gémissement. Ses mains se crispèrent elles aussi et Drago fut certain qu'il aurait des marques... ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que l'orgasme ne le touche lui aussi, et il retomba sur elle, épuisé, mais tellement heureux.

Il s'allongea sur le tapis aux côtés de sa femme, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, la laissant lui caresser les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, et profita simplement de l'instant présent. Rester dans le silence avec la femme qu'on aime était la meilleure des choses...

« Je crois qu'il y a une bouteille de vin blanc dans le frigo. » Fit Hermione au bout d'un long moment de silence « On l'ouvre ? »

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à faire un pique-nique nocturne au beau milieu du salon, toujours sur le tapis sur lequel ils mettaient plein de miettes. Leurs enfants n'en seraient probablement pas revenus. Ils grignotaient des fruits, mais surtout du chocolat et des biscuits apéritifs. Ils se sentaient comme deux adolescents qui profitaient de leur jeunesse et de leur insouciance.

La bouteille de vin ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir – et Drago aurait probablement mal au crâne le lendemain, puisque c'était lui qui en avait bu le plus – et aux alentours de trois heures du matin, alors qu'ils discutaient à voix basse, enroulés dans un plaid, Hermione réussit à se convaincre, et à convaincre son mari de se trainer jusqu'à leur chambre. Sans quoi ils finiraient probablement par s'endormir là où ils étaient et elle ne tenait pas à ce que leurs parents ou enfants les découvrent ici.

D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya toute trace de leurs méfaits, puis ils prirent la direction de leur lit, où ils s'endormirent paisiblement, totalement inconscients de ce qui était en train de se mettre en place au sein du corps d'Hermione...

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Encore un chapitre de transition, histoire de faire un petit point sur leur vie professionnelle. Là, les choses s'installent pour ne plus bouger. Théo et Drago monter enfin leur propre buissness et Hermione accède au poste de directrice de département :D Comme quoi, malgré leur trois enfants, ils n'ont pas chômé xD Et en bonus, vous avez un petit lemon, et comme le laisse clairement entendre la dernière phrase, oui, ils ont conçus (sans le savoir), Elizabeth.

Nous approchons clairement de la fin, mais j'ai encore quelques épisodes sous la main pour vous ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attend vos avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	38. Episode XXXVII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vais laisser un peu éclater ma joie parce que JE SUIS EN VACANCEEEEES YOUHOUUUUUUUU ! Et ce depuis hier soir, parce qu'au Royaume-Uni, le vendredi saint est férié aussi héhé. Et cette mention du vendredi saint, et donc de Pâques, me permets d'embrayer sur le film que je suis allée voir hier, "Risen", qui parle de la résurection du Christ... bon on s'en fout, c'est pas ça l'important, et c'est pas pour que ça que je suis allée voir ce film. Non, non, je suis allée le voir parce qu'il y a TOM FELTON qui joue dedans hiiiiiiii, j'ai un peu bavé et souri niaisement, je l'avoue ahah. En plus, son personnage s'appelle LUCIUS xDDDDDD L'ironie du sort ahah.

Mis à part ça, et pour revenir sur un sujet plus fanfictionnel. Je suis absolument confuse, et **je vous dois des excuses.** Pour ma défense, j'étais crevée la semaine dernière, mais ca n'excuse tout de même pas tout ! Je m'excuse donc, parce que je me suis rendue compte, grâce à la remarque d'une lectrice (que je remercie encore), que je n'avais pas changé le rating de la fic suite au lemon, et surtout, que je n'ai pas fait de warning, comme à mon habitude. **Mes plus plates excuses donc !**

Sinon, aussi, sûr un sujet plus sérieux, et moins rigolo, je sais que jai des lectrices belges ! Je pense fort à vous ! Je n'ai pas de mots, vraiment... c'est sans fin et terrible ce qu'il se passe. Nous vivons dans un bien triste monde...

Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Ils évoluent dans tous les domaines, donc je trouvais important de parler de leur vie pro :)

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût !

 **Sarah** : Hello ! Pas forcément, regarde Harry, il est très serpentard, et le choixpeau voulait l'y envoyer, mais il a choisit Gryffondor.

Caelum est très Gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas forcément là qu'il ira, en plus, d'ici a ses onze ans, il a le temps de changer :)

Merci beaucoup pour Protection !

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

 **Betameche** : Moi ça va très bien, je suis en vacances, alors ça ne peut qu'aller hihi. encore un peu de patience pour savoir ce qu'Elizabeth a de particulier hihi

 **Uma** : Merchi :D

 **Marion** : Merci beaucoup ! Il va te falloir encore un petit peu de patience avant de savoir pourquoi Elizabeth est particulière :)

 **missgryffi** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot ! Wow, ça fait longtemps que tu me lis dit donc ! Mais je crois que tu m'as déjà laissé des reviews, ton pseudo me dit quelque chose !

Je ne compte pas m'arrêter pour le moment hihi

 **Bellasidious** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! On approche de la fin par contre :/

.

 **Un Grand Merci à Stéphanie**

 **.**

* * *

 **Episode XXXVII : Et de quatre**

 **.**

Ron dévorait son ' full english breakfast' juste devant Hermione, et sa façon de manger, couplée à l'odeur du bacon, des œufs et des champignons lui donnait envie de vomir. Et réellement, elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'Harry était en train de leur raconter, et elle finit par s'excuser, et se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir, et se trouva quelque peu pâlotte.

Hermione se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et se tapota les joues pour se redonner un peu de couleurs.

Elle dormait mal, ces derniers temps. Il ne fallait pas donc pas s'étonner à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas bien. Mais elle suivait de près une affaire de maltraitance grave sur des elfes de maison, et prenait cela très à cœur. Tellement à cœur qu'elle y pensait jour et nuit, au grand dam de son mari et de ses enfants. La veille au soir, Caelum avait tapoté sa tempe à l'aide de son index, et en regardant son frère, il avait déclaré : « Maman est toc toc. ».

.

Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle prenait cette histoire trop à cœur : de son mari à ses parents, en passant par ses collègues et amis, mais elle était tellement révoltée, et peinée pour ces pauvres elfes, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et elle comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour défendre leur cause autant qu'elle le pouvait et qu'ils obtiennent gain de cause.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la table où elle était installée avec ses meilleurs amis, ceux-ci la regardèrent un peu étrangement. Ron n'avait pas terminé son assiette, et de nouveau, les odeurs qui en émanaient l'incommodèrent immédiatement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se réinstalla sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? Tu as l'air un peu... verdâtre... » Déclara Harry

« Je me sens un peu barbouillée, c'est tout. Ca va passer. » Répondit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« J'espère que tu ne couves pas une gastro. Ou si c'est le cas, que tu ne vas pas la partager avec moi. »

« Peut-être que tu es enceinte. » Remarqua Ron en riant.

Harry se mit à rire avec lui, et Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait dit à personne que Drago et elle avaient pris – il y avait quelques mois déjà – la décision d'avoir un dernier enfant, et en voyant ses amis rire à l'idée même qu'elle soit enceinte, elle songea qu'ils allaient tomber des nues quand elle le serait vraiment.

D'ailleurs, peut-être devrait-elle faire un test. Ron avait fait une remarque intéressante.

.

Elle n'y avait pas songé parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de nausées pour ses précédentes grossesses, mais chaque grossesse était différente et c'était peut-être un signe.

« Déjà que trois c'est beaucoup, alors tu imagines, avec quatre ! » Continuait Ron.

« Comment ça, trois c'est beaucoup ? »

« C'est beaucoup pour toi Hermignonne. Enfin, je veux dire par là que je pensais que tu n'en aurais qu'un ou deux. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »

« Mais quatre, ce serait vraiment beaucoup quand même, tu ne penses pas Harry ? »

« Si... c'est beaucoup pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment Molly a fait pour vous supporter tous les sept. »

Ils allaient dire qu'elle était inconsciente, sûrement. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Ils avaient Tiby et elle n'avait pas l'impression d'éduquer ses enfants n'importe comment, ou de ne jamais les voir. Elle était présente auprès d'eux, ils faisaient plein de choses en famille, et surtout, elle les aimait et le leur montrait et disait tous les jours.

Harry et Ron parlaient toujours de Molly et Hermione chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'étendre là-dessus pour le moment.

Mais elle était perturbée maintenant, et ne cessait de se demander si cette nausée persistante était un signe, ou si elle était juste malade.

.

« En parlant de bébés. » Fit soudain Harry « Comment va le petit Basile ? »

« Il grandit bien. Il fait ses dents en ce moment, donc il n'est pas très heureux, mais à part ça tout va bien. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je tiens mes informations de Cassie. Ou super-marraine, comme l'appelle Blaise. Dès qu'elle peut aller chez eux, elle le fait, elle prend son rôle très à cœur, depuis le début... »

« Et au passage, elle veut aussi rappeler à Blaise qu'elle existe toujours. » Commenta Harry.

« Il y a de ça, mais elle adore vraiment Basile. Alors que les garçons n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'il puisse enfin marcher et parler correctement, avant ça, ça ne les intéresse pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne jurent que par James, Albus et Jacynthe… Enfin, pour en revenir à Cassiopée, ce qui est très drôle, c'est que mon charmant beau-père est jaloux de Basile. »

Hermione se mit à ricaner, en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son beau-père. Celui-ci était venu se plaindre qu'on le privait de sa petite-fille, qu'il ne la voyait plus, tout ça parce qu'il avait été habitué à l'avoir avec lui tous les jours.

Elle s'empressa de partager l'anecdote avec Harry et Ron et la conversation s'orienta tout naturellement vers un de leurs sujets favoris : critiquer Lucius Malefoy.

.

OoO

.

« Tu crois que je devrais faire un test ? »

Après s'être séparée de ses amis et être rentrée chez elle, Hermione avait immédiatement rapporté à Drago la réflexion de Ron par rapport à ses nausées. Son mari s'en était un peu voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même, mais il était vrai qu'Hermione n'avait jamais été sujette aux nausées.

« Evidemment que tu vas faire un test. Ca ne coûte rien. Il faut juste se mettre en tête qu'il sera peut-être négatif. Tu as du retard. »

« Euh... »

« Je vois... » Soupira Drago.

Parfois, il ne comprenait pas très bien comment Hermione pouvait être tellement organisée dans son travail, et tellement dispersée quand il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle. Il n'était pas étonné, au fond, qu'elle ne sache pas dire si elle avait eu ses dernières règles une semaine ou deux mois auparavant, surtout en ce moment... qui se souciait de ses menstruations, quand des elfes de maison se faisaient maltraiter ?! Certainement pas Hermione Granger.

« Il est trop tard pour la pharmacie. J'irais demain. » Déclara la brunette.

« La pharmacie ? Hermione ! Tu es une sorcière. »

« Je sais. Mais je veux faire les deux tests. »

Drago haussa les épaules et ne préféra pas argumenter. Mieux valait laisser couler ses petits tocs, et prendre son mal en patience.

.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'avoir un quatrième enfant (1), et ils ne s'étaient pas pressés, mais à présent qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'Hermione soit enceinte, Drago réalisait qu'il était plus qu'impatient de découvrir si c'était le cas.

Il lui fallut attendre le lendemain soir. Heureusement, il avait été bien occupé au travail, et également en rentrant : Caelum avait voulu jouer les casse-cou en grimpant dans un arbre du jardin du Terrier, et il était tombé. Sa première manifestation de magie s'était alors produite, le faisant atterrir en douceur au sol, sans la moindre égratignure.

Molly Weasley avait simplement frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

Et Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas le gronder trop fort, Drago l'avait bien senti.

Pendant toute la soirée, ils avaient eu le droit au récit détaillé de la façon dont il était tombé, et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, comment une force bizarre l'avait fait se retourner et retomber correctement sur ses deux pieds.

Il se sentait comme un super héros. Et le faisait bien comprendre.

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, il en parlait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Morphée prenne possession de lui.

Leo et Cassiopée endormis eux aussi. Drago retrouva sa femme au salon. Elle avait l'air excitée et angoissée à la fois, et il devait avouer qu'il était dans une situation similaire.

.

« J'ai réfléchi à la façon de procéder. » Déclara Hermione « Je vais faire le test moldu d'abord, parce qu'il faut attendre. Et pendant l'attente, on fera le test magique. »

Drago hocha la tête, et laissa sa femme aller aux toilettes avec son test de grossesse, et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, et posa le test de grossesse sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle défit l'intégralité des boutons de son chemisier et regarda son mari.

« A toi l'honneur. » Fit-elle en souriant.

Drago fut pris au dépourvu, mais agréablement touché par le fait qu'elle veuille que ce soit lui qui fasse le test.

Il saisit sa baguette, et la pointant sur le ventre d'Hermione, il prononça la formule d'une voix sûre.

Le verdict fut sans appel : elle était enceinte, et le résultat du test moldu, qui tomba quelques secondes plus tard, disait la même chose.

Hermione pouvait enfin mettre une explication sur ses nausées matinales. Et surtout... elle pouvait pleurer de joie, parce qu'ils allaient l'avoir, leur quatrième enfant.

En face d'elle, Drago rayonnait de joie, et il ne tint que quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser passionnément...

.

OoO

.

« Tu voulais me voir, Hermione ? C'est à propos du dossier Simpson ?»

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit-elle à Kingsley « C'est quelque chose de plus personnel, en réalité ! »

« Félicitations ! » S'exclama le Ministre de la Magie du tac au tac.

« Mais...Mais...comment... » Demanda-t-elle, en baissant les yeux vers son ventre, afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas subitement grossi, durant les cinq dernières minutes.

« Tu m'as dit, lorsque je t'ai proposé le poste de Directrice de Département, que tu souhaitais un autre enfant. Il y a deux jours, pendant la réunion, j'ai clairement remarqué que l'odeur du café que Sarah buvait semblait t'indisposer, et là, tu viens de me dire que la chose dont tu voulais me parler était personnelle. »

« Oh... » Fit Hermione « Eh bien, oui, c'est bien ça. Je suis enceinte. De presque trois mois. Nous n'avons rien dit à personne pour le moment, mais je voulais quand même que vous le sachiez, même si ça ne changera bien évidemment rien du tout concernant mon travail. »

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira lourdement. Il faudra qu'il songe à créer une loi, s'appliquant uniquement à Hermione, et qui l'obligerait à prendre un peu plus de congés... Histoire qu'elle ne perde pas de nouveau les eaux dans son bureau...

.

OoO

.

« Qui reprendra une part de gâteau ? Les enfants ? _Vous_ , je ne vous en propose pas. » Balança Lucius à Hermione.

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? » Protesta la jeune femme, qui en aurait justement bien repris une part, et bien épaisse si possible.

« Vous posez vraiment la question ? Il se trouve que vous avez grossi ! Vous devriez arrêter de trop manger. »

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et une bonne dizaine d'insultes lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle entendit à peine Cassiopée prendre sa défense, et dire à son grand-père qu'il n'était pas très gentil.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle aperçut Drago qui secouait la tête, dans une vaine tentative de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il savait clairement qu'elle allait faire. Mais il ne l'aurait certainement pas volée.

.

« Vous êtes un mufle, Lucius ! Et vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je n'ai pas grossi parce que je mange trop. J'ai grossi, parce que je suis enceinte. »

Narcissa poussa une exclamation, mais elle fut réduite au silence par l'expression de son mari, qui avait brusquement lâché sa fourchette à dessert.

Il regarda son fils, puis sa belle-fille comme s'il leur avait poussé des tentacules sur le sommet de la tête.

Hermione riait intérieurement. Et jubilait de l'observer alors que l'information semblait faire son chemin dans son cerveau.

« Enceinte ? » Fit-il par lâcher « Enceinte ? Vous n'en aviez pas assez de trois, peut-être ?! »

« Visiblement, non. » Ricana Hermione.

« C'est une honte ! Une véritable honte ! Vous comportez comme de vulgaires... de vulgaires Weasley ! C'est ça, que tu cherches à faire, Drago, copier ces sales traitres à leur sang ! Tes aïeux doivent déjà êtres indignés que tu aies plus d'un enfant, mais alors quatre ! Quatre... Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. »

« Vous n'êtes pas content d'avoir un autre petit-fils ou une autre petite-fille ? »

« Là n'est PAS LA QUESTION ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un quatrième enfant. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un meuble ! » Grinça Hermione « Et je ne crois pas que vous êtes en mesure de savoir ce dont on a besoin ou pas, et pas non plus de ce dont nous avons envie. »

« Drago ! » Tonna Lucius, en regardant son fils. « Ce n'est pas censé ! Vous n'avez... »

« Quoi ? » Coupa le blond « Pas de place dans la maison ? Pas assez de Gallions ? Parce que nous avons les deux. La place, les Gallions, et aussi et surtout, l'amour à lui donner. Je ne vous demande certainement pas votre avis, et je me contrefiche de savoir ce que vous pensez. Nous allons avoir cet enfant. Maintenant, à vous de choisir si vous avez envie de le connaître ou non ! »

Lucius voulait protester et se mettre en colère, son fils le voyait bien, mais le regard que lui lança sa femme parvint à le faire taire. Narcissa n'avait clairement pas envie d'être privée de son quatrième petit-enfant.

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur faire part de ses doutes, de manière beaucoup plus diplomate.

.

« J'espère que vous êtes sûrs de vous. Vous avez la place, les Gallions et l'amour certes… mais quatre enfants, dont aucun n'est en âge d'aller à Poudlard, ça va vous demander beaucoup de temps, d'énergie et d'organisation, alors que vous travaillez tous les deux. »

« Humpff ! » Fit Lucius « En parlant de ça... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il fut coupé par la petite voix de Leo, et les adultes réalisèrent d'un coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et que trois paires d'oreilles écoutaient tout ce qu'il disait.

« Maman a un bébé ? » Questionna le petit garçon.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains brièvement. Elle s'était laissée un peu trop emporter. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu que ses enfants l'apprennent. Cassiopée n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air très contente et elle n'arrivait pas bien à déchiffrer l'expression de Caelum.

« Oui, mon cœur. » Répondit-elle à Leo « Maman a un bébé dans le ventre. Vous allez avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur. »

« Un frère, un frère ! » S'exclama Leo en tapant des mains.

Au moins un qui prenait bien la chose. Caelum semblait toujours indécis. Mais Hermione savait que c'était juste parce que l'information avait été soudaine pour lui. Bientôt, il allait faire des plans sur la comète avec son frère, et d'ores et déjà prévoir les bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire avec leur nouveau frère – si tant est qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon.

.

OoO

.

« Cassie, ma princesse, tu boudes ? » Demanda Drago, une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à la maison.

Cassiopée haussa les épaules, puis incapable de se retenir, elle regarda ses parents d'un air triste et en colère, avant de leur dire ce qui la gênait :

« Vous m'avez même pas dit que maman allait avoir un bébé. »

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. On ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Papa et moi, on voulait vous le dire à tes frères et toi ensemble. »

« Mais tu l'as dit à grand-père avant ! Et tu t'es mis en colère contre grand-père et grand-père il s'est mis en colère aussi. Moi, j'aime pas ça. »

« Princesse... tu sais très bien que ton grand-père et ta maman se disputent tout le temps. Ils sont comme ça... » Remarqua Drago.

« Mais moi j'aime pas... »

« Je suis désolée. » Répéta Hermione « Et je vais faire des efforts pour ne plus me disputer avec Lucius, d'accord. Et je suis désolée aussi que tu aies appris comme ça que je vais avoir un bébé. Mais... est-ce que tu es contente ? »

« Je serais contente que si c'est une fille. Je veux pas d'un troisième frère. »

Drago se mit à pouffer de rire, tandis qu'Hermione caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Elle ne répondit rien, car elle n'était pas maître des choses, mais elle espérait elle aussi de tout son cœur que ce serait une fille.

.

OoO

.

« Tonton Ryry, Tonton Ron, maman a un bébé dans le ventre ! »

Hermione se figea sur place, ayant de forte envie de rentrer sous terre, ou bien de scotcher la bouche de son fils. Décidément, tout semblait ne pas se passer comme elle le voulait, en ce qui concernait l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle aurait probablement dû dire à Leo de se taire, mais même le cas échéant, il n'était pas sûr que cela aurait fonctionné.

Drago avait emmené Caelum voir une course de balais. Cassie était chez Blaise – et peut-être donc que Daphné et lui étaient déjà au courant – en train d'exercer son rôle de marraine parfaite, et Hermione s'était fait inviter chez Harry, pour passer une après-midi entre amis. Après-midi qui commençait bien.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre ! » Fit Ginny, qui avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? » S'écria Ron en avançant vers sa meilleure amie « Ou alors, il n'a pas compris... il n'a même pas encore trois ans après tout. Tu... tu n'es pas enceinte Hermione, quand même... Tu... »

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait bien aimé que l'un des enfants présent tombe et s'écorche le genou, afin de faire diversion.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Par contre, Alexa se leva de la chaise où elle était assise, et vint enlacer brièvement Hermione, la prenant au dépourvu. Elles n'avaient jamais réussi à dépasser le stade de la cordialité, et le geste fit d'autant plus plaisir à Hermione.

.

« Félicitations ! Je suis très heureuse pour toi. Et pour Ed aussi, il aura un camarade de jeu, comme ça. » Dit-elle en désignant la poussette, où le petit Edward – deuxième enfant de Ron et Alexa – dormait paisiblement.

« Merci Alexa. »

« Tu vois, j'avais raison ! » S'exclama Ron, qui semblait se remettre un peu du choc « C'est pour ça que tu avais la nausée, il y a quelques semaines. »

« En effet. Et je dois d'ailleurs te remercier Ron. N'ayant jamais eu de nausée pour mes autres grossesses, je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est ta réflexion qui m'a poussée à faire un test... »

« De rien... Mais quatre enfants, Hermione ? Comment tu vas faire ? »

« C'est un accident ? » Demanda alors Ginny.

« Non. Il est voulu. »

« J'ai... c'est... enfin, je veux dire, la seule personne que je connaisse avec autant d'enfants, c'est ma mère. »

Hermione s'était attendue à ce genre de réflexions, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir un peu. Elle se sentait jugée, même si ses amis avaient plus l'air surpris que critique. Et finalement, Harry –qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la bourde de Leo – détendit l'atmosphère en demandant :

« Je veux tout savoir, de la réaction de ton cher beau-père, quand tu lui auras dit. »

« Je peux tout te dire tout de suite. C'est déjà fait. Je me suis sentie obligée de le remettre à sa place après qu'il m'ait dit d'une manière absolument charmante, que j'avais grossi »

« Quel mufle... Mais Malefoy ne fait pas les choses à moitié. On dirait qu'il veut casser toutes les traditions familiales. »

« En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, pour garder l'un de tes enfants, tu peux compter sur nous. Je sais que tu as Tiby mais... »

« Merci. » Souffla Hermione.

Elle était soulagée. Elle voyait bien que ses amis avaient du mal à y croire. Qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était folle d'avoir un autre enfant en gardant son train de vie, mais leur réaction, la surprise passée, restait positive, et rien que pour ça, elle leur en était reconnaissante...

.

OoO

.

Hermione ayant annoncé la nouvelle à Harry, Ron et Ginny, Drago avait naturellement voulu en faire de même avec ses amis. Mais il avait décidé d'attendre un tout petit peu plus, puisque Blaise les avait invités à dîner le samedi suivant, ainsi que Théodore et Astoria.

Le blond avait également réussi à tenir sa langue auprès de Théodore, alors même qu'il le voyait tous les jours au travail.

Leur affaire se portait d'ailleurs très bien. Ils avaient obtenu le local qu'ils voulaient et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à concrètement travailler, les choses se déroulaient à merveille chaque jour. Leur clientèle était satisfaite et fleurissait toujours un peu plus, les recettes étaient bonnes. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

Le samedi soir venu, après avoir mis les deux garçons au lit, et laissé Cassie dans son lit, mais réveillée et avec un livre, ils prirent la direction de la maison de Blaise et Daphné, non sans avoir fait promettre à Tiby de veiller à ce que leur fille ne se laisse pas emporter par sa lecture et n'éteigne pas la lumière trop tard.

Théodore et Astoria étaient déjà là quand ils arrivèrent, et Hermione aurait pu jurer que le regard d'Astoria s'était arrêté un peu trop longtemps sur sa silhouette. Elle avait mis une tunique ample, pour ne pas laisser voir ses formes qui commençaient à se montrer mais peut-être est-ce que cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle se demanda si Astoria allait lui faire une remarque, mais il n'en fit rien. La conversation entre les trois femmes s'orienta rapidement sur les enfants. Daphné racontait à quel point Cassiopée était comme une deuxième mère pour Basile, et Astoria leur confia que Théo et elle songeait à pouponner à nouveau.

Hermione aurait autrefois détesté ce genre de conversation qui était tellement cliché, mais force était de constater que parler de ses enfants lui procurait une assez grande fierté.

.

Les trois hommes de leur côté, ne parlaient non pas boulot, mais bel et bien Quidditch. Plus précisément, Drago avait besoin d'opinions : Caelum le tannait depuis des jours et des jours pour qu'il l'emmène voir un match de Quidditch, et Drago avait besoin d'avis objectifs sur la question, puisqu'il allait sans dire que l'avis d'Hermione était tout sauf objectif. Ils en discutaient d'ailleurs en sourdine, afin de ne pas réveiller la folle hystérique qui dormait à l'intérieur d'Hermione.

Ses deux amis ne voyaient pas où était le problème, à condition qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un match sujet à tension. Après tout, de nombreuses familles avec enfants allaient régulièrement voir des matchs.

La décision de Drago confortée, ils rejoignirent leurs femmes, alors que Daphné disposait de quoi grignoter sur la table.

Blaise déboucha une bouteille d'apéritif, et commença à servir tout le monde.

« Non, merci. » Fit Hermione, alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à la servir.

« Comment ça, non merci. Tu ne vas pas faire ta rabat-joie. C'est le week-end ! Tu peux boire. »

« Je le sais, merci, mais non merci. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas boire ? » Argua Blaise.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... hum... peut-être parce que je suis enceinte ? »

* * *

(1) cette phrase prête à confusion. Ils ont bien conçu Elizabeth a la fin de l'épisode précédent, mais à ce moment là déjà, il y a un an qui s'est écoulé depuis leur décision d'essayer d'avoir un quatrième enfant. Cet épisode commence un mois environ après la fin du précédent.

Tadaaaaa, oui, je sais, j'ai coupé abruptement mais c'est parce que j'étais en retard dans l'écriture du chapitre ! En tout cas voilà, tout le monde est au courant, ême si vous n'aurez la réaction des amis de Drago que la semaine prochaine ahah

Et Lucius est un vrai con, mais on l'aime quand même ?

Laissez-moi vos avis, je les lis avec grand plaisir !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

Bisous Bisous


	39. Episode XXXVIII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ? Perso j'ai un peu la crève mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave.

Je reviens de deux jours à Bruxelles (je vous passerai les détails, mais en gros c'était pas possible d'annuler, se faire rembourser etc)... j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je pensais qu'il y aurait une drôle d'ambiance et ça me chagrinais un peu, mais pas du tout, ou alors je ne l'ai pas ressenti ? Anyway, j'ai mangé plein de merdes belges trop bonnes (frites, gaufres, speculoos), c'était un régal.

Sur ce, passons au chapitre. Et je vous préviens d'avance, vous risquer de ne plus vraiment m'aimer quand vous arriverez à la fin tralalalalalala.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Elle arrive, elle arrive la petite Lizzie :)

Ahah, ça reste Lulu hein, il faut toujours qu'il râle :p

Voici la suite !

 **Lisa** : J'espère qu'on va vite trouver et que ce ne sera pas quelque chose de grave ! T'es-tu bien reposée ?

Gros bisous Bisous !

 **sarah** : Oui, ça m'a fait triper pendant tout le film xDD

Un full english breakfast c'est le petit déjeuner tradtionnel avec bacon, oeufs, saucisse, champignon, toast et haricots.

Bisous Bisous

 **Ocelena** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Ahah, elle a la nausée mais elle n'a pas encore vomi :p

 **Guest** : elle travaille trop notre Hermione, c'est pour ça :p Un monde sans Drago serait tellement fade... La voici la réaction des amis de Drago :D

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Emilie** : Ca va super, et toi ? Oui, on saura dans quelles maisons vont les enfants !

Oui, je vais écrire une nouvelle longue fic après ça ^^

Bisous Bisous

 **Uma** : ahah

 **Bellasidious** : On l'aime comme ça le petit Lulu xD Voici la suite

 **mok** : Ravie que tu aimes Lulu, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime justement, quand il est un peu con sur les bords xD

C'est vrai que ça aurait bien qu'astoria fasse ce genre de remarque ! Je n'y avait pas pensé ahhhhhhhhhhh trop biiiiiiiiiiiiien pour ton mariage ! Félicitations !

 **lilison 42** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D

 **piloute87** : Ahah, le dramione c'est la VIE ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes fics :D

 **Emilie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi :)

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXVIII : Le drame**

 **.**

 _« Laisse-moi réfléchir... hum... peut-être parce que je suis enceinte ? »_

Blaise en lâcha presque la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main, et ne la rattrapa qu'in-extremis. Daphné avait poussé un petit cri de surprise, Théo dévisageait Drago et Astoria souriait largement.

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama cette dernière « Ou du moins, j'avais un gros doute ! Félicitations ! »

Elle se leva pour enlacer Hermione, puis alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Drago, lui adressant également ses félicitations.

« Non, mais…attendez...QUOI ? » S'écria Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? » Ricana Drago.

« Ne commence pas toi ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? »

« Je te le dis maintenant, arrête de te plaindre. »

« C'est Hermione qui l'a dit, pas toi. » Rétorqua Blaise « Et... mais qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête ? Vous allez nous pondre des enfants tous les deux ans ? Vous cherchez à battre un record ? »

« Leo vient d'avoir trois ans, je te rappelle. Je sais qu'on était un peu éméché lorsqu'on l'a fêté, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas t'en souvenir. »

« Non mais quatre enfants, Drago. Quatre ! Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans... oh, attends... » S'arrêta-t-il, les yeux se mettant à briller « Ton père le sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Je veux tout savoir ? »

.

OoO

.

La chaleur était tombée sur l'Angleterre d'un seul coup, et Hermione profitait de ce dimanche plus qu'ensoleillé du mois de juin, pour se reposer chez ses parents. Elle s'était installée sur une chaise longue, dans le jardin, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et livre dans la main.

Ses enfants avaient passé un temps considérable à faire de la balançoire, et étaient à présent occupés à préparer un gâteau, où elle ne savait quoi d'autre, avec leur grand-mère Jean.

Hermione, quant à elle, lisait à voix haute Orgueil et Préjugés. Elle l'avait re (re re re re...) commencé quelques jours auparavant, et elle avait la nette impression que son bébé aimait beaucoup cette histoire. Elle ne cessait de la sentir bouger lorsqu'elle lisait, et encore plus quand elle lisait à voix haute. Elle en avait parlé à la gynécomage, qui lui avait dit qu'il était possible que la lecture et les mouvements de son bébé soient liés. Elle s'amusait donc à lire à voix haute certains passages, et demandait régulièrement à sa fille si elle aimait elle aussi Mr Darcy.

Sa fille... cela faisait très exactement dix jours qu'ils connaissaient le sexe de leur bébé. L'échographie n'avait laissé aucune place au doute et avait rendu les parents fous de joie.

.

Cassiopée également avait été très heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait une petite sœur pour équilibrer la balance, tandis que Leo et Caelum n'avaient pas hésité à dire que c'était nul, et qu'ils n'aimaient que Cassie comme sœur, qu'ils n'en voulaient pas une autre. Ils avaient râlé jusqu'à ce que Drago fasse remarquer que leur sœur aimerait peut-être le Quidditch elle aussi, et leur avis sur la question avait bizarrement changé.

Hermione espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'aimerait pas le Quidditch. Elle frôlait déjà bien assez l'arrêt cardiaque, à chaque fois que ses fils montaient sur un balai.

Et puis, si elle aimait Jane Austen... elle serait sûrement plus Granger que Malefoy, non ?

Elle continua sa lecture un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruissement d'herbe, signe que quelqu'un marchait dessus.

Elle leva les yeux, souriant en voyant Cassie, qui lui apportait un verre de citronnade. Elle avait tout le contour de la bouche, et plus généralement le visage, recouvert de chocolat.

Machinalement, elle baissa le regard sur les mains de sa fille, mais elles étaient miraculeusement propres. Elle avait dû les laver avant de prendre le verre.

.

« Tu as bien léché les plats ? »

« Cal et Leo ont léché plus que moi. Mamie Jean veut qu'on se brosse les dents maintenant, mais elle a dit que je devais t'apporter à boire d'abord, pour que tu t'hydrates. Et elle a raison, maman. Tu dois t'hydrater. L'hydratation c'est important. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. A chaque fois qu'elle apprenait un nouveau mot, Cassiopée l'utilisait tout le temps. Visiblement, ils allaient avoir droit aux mots hydrater et hydratation à haute dose, dans les jours qui suivent...

« Merci ma princesse. Et quand tu te brosseras les dents, tu te nettoieras le visage également. »

« Oui maman. Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'on a fait avec mamie Jean ? »

« Hum... quelque chose avec du chocolat ? »

« Des brownies avec des marshmallows dedans ! Ca va être trop bon maman, j'ai hâte qu'ils soient cuits. Hydrate-toi bien, ma maman chérie ! » Répéta la petite fille, avant de repartir en courant vers la maison.

Hermione lui souffla un « je t'aime » qu'elle n'entendit pas, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle se répéta, comme chaque jour, que ses enfants la comblaient de bonheur, et elle avait hâte que la petite dernière rejoigne à leur tour leur famille.

.

OoO

.

« Tu lis encore ce fichu bouquin ? » Grommela Drago, alors qu'il se glissait dans le lit, aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Ta fille aime, ce « fichu bouquin. » alors tu n'as rien à dire. »

« Mets-lui un coup de pied » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son bébé, alors que Drago posait sa main sur son ventre. « Ton papa est jaloux de Mr Darcy. »

« Je ne suis jaloux de rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. C'est qui ce Mr Darcy d'abord ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lire Orgueil et Préjugés, et tu sauras. Cassie veut le lire elle aussi ! »

« Je crois que je préférais quand tes obsessions de grossesses se limitaient à la nourriture... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait passé une excellente journée au travail. Elle était fatiguée en rentrant chez elle, mais c'était de la bonne fatigue : celle que l'on ressent après avoir été particulièrement efficace.

Et malgré ses six mois et demi de grossesse, Hermione avait été particulièrement efficace aujourd'hui. Elle avait couru dans tous les sens : elle avait assisté à deux réunions, et dirigé une troisième. Elle avait été rendre visite à deux familles qui venaient d'accueillir un elfe de maison, afin de voir si tout se passait bien, que ce soit pour l'elfe, ou pour les sorciers. Elle avait pris le temps de manger correctement – elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, tout le monde la surveillait de près.

Puis elle avait également envoyé des notes, rempli des dossiers, rédigé des rapports, et elle avait commencé à se renseigner sur le prochain procès auquel elle devrait assister en tant que membre du Magenmagot.

Elle ne travaillerait pas chez elle ce soir. Elle allait s'amuser avec ses enfants, et lire... Encore.

Drago était toujours au laboratoire quand elle arriva chez elle, après avoir récupéré les enfants, et elle passa un agréable moment, installée avec eux sur le canapé, à écouter ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée. Comme souvent, ces derniers temps, elle admira à quel point Leo parlait bien pour son âge. Il était probablement stimulé par son frère et sa sœur, mais elle se félicitait de l'entendre s'exprimer si bien.

Hermione eut ensuite une subite envie de lasagnes pour le dîner, et Tiby s'empressa de se mettre à l'œuvre, plus que ravi de pouvoir préparer quelque chose qui plairait à sa maîtresse.

Drago rentra juste à temps pour le diner, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner gentiment, le charriant d'arriver juste pour se mettre les pieds sous la table.

.

« Tonton George. » Déclara alors Caelum, qui avait passé sa journée dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin – George avait bien voulu le garder aujourd'hui. « Il a dit que je devrais avoir des Mornilles quand j'aide à la table et à ranger ma chambre, pour m'acheter des bonbons. »

« Tonton George est « toc-toc », lui rétorqua Drago « Je ne paye pas un elfe pour avoir à payer mes propres enfants également. Et puis c'est normal de ranger sa chambre, et d'aider à mettre la table. Sans compter que George te donnes tous les bonbons et les jouets que tu veux. »

Non mais quelle idée. Vraiment. Celui-là, dès qu'il pouvait mettre des idées saugrenues dans la tête des enfants, il le faisait.

« Non. » Fit Caelum.

« Quoi ? Non ? »

« C'est pas normal de ranger sa chambre et d'aider à mettre la table. Grand-père, il a dit que toi tu faisais pas ça quand t'étais petit. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, et maudit son père entre ses dents. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus faciles quand Caelum avait peur de lui.

Il changea alors de stratégie, et fixa son fils de son regard le plus sévère. Comme il s'y attendait, Caelum lutta, et résista un petit moment, avant de céder. Son papa restait impressionnant quand il faisait ça.

« N'écoute pas ce que Grand-père te dit ! Tu dois écouter ce que maman et moi on te dit, et ce qu'on te dit, c'est que tu dois ranger ta chambre, et aider à mettre la table, parce que tu habites dans cette maison, et que maman ne veut pas que ce pauvre Tiby fasse tout. »

« Je décèle le sarcasme, tu sais ! » Intervient Hermione.

« Et ce, sans avoir la moindre Mornille ! Qu'est-ce que tu en ferais, de toute façon. Tu as quatre ans. »

« J'ai quatre ans et demi ! »

« Caelum, ça suffit ! »

Le petit garçon fit la moue, et ses parents échangèrent un regard. Tous deux songeaient à la même chose : qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand il irait à Poudlard...

.

OoO

.

La fatigue de sa journée aidant, Hermione n'avait pas fait long feu, une fois glissée dans son lit. Elle avait lu quelques pages de son livre, pendant que Drago s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le dos, puis elle n'avait pas tardé à sombrer dans le sommeil...

Quand elle se réveilla, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle se trouva un instant désorientée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait été tirée des bras de Morphée.

Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Et que c'était vraisemblablement cela qui l'avait réveillée.

C'était une douleur très désagréable qui lui prenait le ventre. Désagréable, et surtout... inconnue...

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, et essaya de trouver une position plus confortable, espérant que cela ferait passer la douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait, et après plusieurs minutes à se tortiller dans son lit, Drago finit par se réveiller, dérangé dans son propre sommeil par les mouvements d'Hermione.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. » Chuchota Hermione en réponse « C'est juste... j'ai des douleurs dans le ventre. »

Alarmé, Drago alluma brusquement la lumière, les aveuglant tous les deux momentanément.

« Comment ça, mal au ventre ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je... je vais me lever, marcher un peu, et aller boire un verre d'eau. » Répondit la brunette, en repoussant les couvertures. »

Elle se leva, et avança vers la porte de la chambre.

Ainsi, elle ne vit pas le regard horrifié de Drago, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le drap housse était recouvert d'une large tâche de sang.

Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas si large que ça, mais elle lui sembla immense, et il eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait au fond de l'estomac.

Ce sang... ce n'était pas normal. Tout comme les maux de ventre d'Hermione.

.

Une horrible sensation de peur le prit aux tripes, et il s'efforça de se composer une expression neutre, et il rabattit la couette vivement, afin qu'Hermione ne voit pas le sang. Il ne voulait pas la paniquer. Il paniquait déjà bien trop. C'était même pire que de la panique : c'était de la terreur.

Il entendit Hermione ouvrir le robinet, probablement pour boire, comme elle l'avait dit, et il se leva, la rejoignant dans la salle de bain.

« Hermione, ma chérie. » Déclara-t-il en priant pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. « Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Si ça ne passe pas, oui, mais je vais attendre un peu. C'est peut-être juste des crampes. »

« Je te connais, Granger. Si ça ne passe pas demain d'ici à demain, ce sera l'heure d'emmener les enfants, d'aller au travail et tu vas repousser. »

« Je ne vais pas repousser Drago. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la... aoutch... nuit. »

« Et nous sommes tous les deux réveillés, donc autant y aller. Je vais chercher ton manteau. »

« Attends. » L'interrompit-elle. « Si on va à Sainte-Mangouste, je peux autant m'habiller. »

« Mais non, pas la peine. Si c'est pour être de retour à la maison dans vingt minutes, autant qu'on reste en tenue de nuit. »

Hermione ne releva pas l'incongruité des paroles de son mari, qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. La vérité était qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus mal, et elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'aller consulter, ne serait-ce que pour être rassurée.

Drago ne mit que quelques secondes à revenir avec leurs manteaux, et un instant plus tard, ils partaient pour Sainte-Mangouste.

Le blond avait eu la présence d'esprit de laisser une note à Tiby, juste au cas où, mais il priait silencieusement pour qu'ils rentrent vite. S'ils rentraient vite, cela voudrait dire qu'Hermione et leur bébé allaient bien.

Mais il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit cette horrible tâche de sang…

.

OoO

.

L'unité de maternité était très calme, si ce n'était pour les quelques cris d'une sorcière qui était visiblement en train d'accoucher.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la réception, ils sentirent un flux magique, qui était probablement destiné à prévenir le personnel qu'ils avaient de la visite.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière arriva, et reconnut le couple.

« Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ! Quelle surprise. Je vais chercher votre gynécomage. Elle est de garde cette nuit. »

Hermione se sentit soulagée en entendant cela. Elle préférait avoir à faire avec sa gynécomage, plutôt qu'une qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Quelle surprise ! » S'exclama justement la gynécomage en arrivant « Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? »

« J'ai très mal au ventre. » répondit Hermione. « Je me suis réveillée à cause des douleurs et Drago a préféré venir pour être sûr que tout va bien. »

A la mention de son nom, le blond jeta un regard appuyé à la gynécomage, pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas sûr que tout aille bien. Et comme Hermione était tournée vers la gynécomage, il articula le mot « sang » tout en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien dit à Hermione.

« Je n'arrive pas bien à me rendre compte si ça vient du ventre ou de l'estomac. J'ai peut-être tout simplement mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas... »

« On va aller voir ça. Suivez-moi. »

.

Le couple suivit la gynécomage, et Drago sentit son cœur battre désagréablement fort contre ses côtes. Le mauvais pressentiment était toujours là, encore plus fort que jamais.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de consultation, et le docteur demanda à Hermione de retirer son bas de pyjama, ainsi que son sous-vêtement, si jamais elle en portait un.

La brunette s'exécuta, et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant enfin le sang. Elle pâlit brusquement, et se tourna vers la professionnelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ? Oh Merlin... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Mon bébé... »

« Nous allons regarder tout ça. Installez-vous. »

Hermione s'exécuta, soudainement plus angoissée que jamais, et elle fut reconnaissante à Drago de venir lui tenir la main, même s'il se rassurait probablement autant qu'il la rassurait elle.

La gynécomage regarda entre ses jambes, puis elle lança plusieurs sortilèges. Un écran magique apparut, avec plusieurs lignes, et le couple vit clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La gynécomage se tendit imperceptiblement, et Hermione sentit les larmes monter.

« Est-ce qu'elle a bougé récemment ? »

« Je... »

.

Hermione se concentra, même si c'était difficile. Elle essaya de se souvenir, mais force était de constater qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle avait été concentrée sur ses maux de ventre et elle ne savait plus. Ou peut-être est-ce que son cerveau voulait la protéger de la vérité qui s'imposait... »

« Je ne sais plus. Peut-être... Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'elle va bien. Je vous en supplie. »

« Je suis désolée, Madame Malefoy... mais votre fille ne va pas bien. Son pouls est très faible, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et de liquide amniotique. »

Hermione explosa brusquement en sanglots, et le visage de Drago se défit totalement, il se passa la main sur le visage, alors que la gynécomage envoyait plusieurs Patronus.

« Hermione... et vous aussi, Monsieur Malefoy. Ce que j'ai à vous dire va être dur. Violent même, mais nous n'allons pas avoir d'autre solution que de procéder à un accouchement en urgence. »

« Que... quoi ? » S'exclama Drago « Mais... non... ce n'est pas possible ! Hermione n'est enceinte que de six mois et demi. »

« Non... » Sanglota Hermione « Pas maintenant… c'est trop tôt... elle ne peut pas arriver maintenant... »

« Votre fille est en danger de mort. C'est notre seule chance de la sauver. »

Hermione se mit à pleurer encore plus, et Drago se précipita sur elle, les larmes coulant également sur son visage. C'était un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar.

Et c'était tellement brutal, et violent, comme l'avait si bien dit la gynécomage, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à encaisser le choc, à bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

.

Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Leur fille avait encore deux mois et demi à continuer de se développer dans le ventre de sa maman. Ce n'était pas possible que les choses aillent autrement. Ils allaient se réveiller... ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, et ils allaient se réveiller.

Tout ce qui suivit fut flou, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Flou parce que les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Flou parce que tout allait trop vite, qu'ils avaient trop mal et qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi. Pourquoi eux ? Qu'avaient-ils fait.

Ils pensaient avoir vécu des expériences bien traumatisantes, au court de leur vie – de leur jeunesse surtout – mais cette nuit-là dépassa tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre de plus horrible...

Hermione fut emmenée d'urgence dans une salle d'accouchement spéciale. Les tierces personnes n'étaient normalement pas autorisées, mais au vu des circonstances, le personnel estima à l'unanimité qu'il aurait été inhumain de ne pas laisser Drago venir lui aussi.

Ce qui suivit ensuite fut flou, rapide, et tout bonnement horrible. Ils eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le ventre d'Hermione fut brutalement ouvert, et qu'on lui retira son bébé, qu'on emmena au loin, sans qu'elle n'ait même eu le temps de le voir.

Leur fille n'avait pas pleuré. Ni même poussé le moindre cri...

* * *

Lalalalala. Je sais, vous avez envie de me tuer. Malgré ce faux suspens... vous savez comme je suis sadique, et en vrai je regrette trop d'avoir dit dans ma note d'auteur après le lemon que c'était là qu'ils avaient conçus Elizabeth. Si je m'étais tue, j'aurais pu vous faire croire qu'elle allait faire une fausse couche d'abord ! grrrrr !

Enfin, il y a quelques temps de cela, j'ai eu des lectrices qui se "plaignaient" que la vie des Malefoy était bien trop parfaite et je leur avais répondu qu'il y avait encore une bonne grosse merde qui devait leur tomber dessus. Et bien voici... mouhahahahah, je suis horrible, je sais, je sais.

Mais au moins vous commençez à comprendre le pourquoi du comportement d'Hermione, et Drago dans l'épilogue, et pourquoi Elizabeth est si spéciale. En plus, je vous ai donné un gros (non, j'ai quasiment expliqué pourquoi), indice sur pourquoi elle va s'appeller Elizabeth, même si pour le moment, elle n'a pas de prénom, on se sait même pas si elle va vivre en plus.

Ahah, je suis sadique, et je m'aime xDD

J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop !

J'attends vos avis :D

Bisous Bisous


	40. Episode XXXIX

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je vous écris du Starbucks (ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous xDD). La box internet à la maison débloque, et mes hosts étant en vacances, je me retrouve bien dans la merde ahah. Bon, ils rentrent demain soir, je devrais survivre d'ici là.

Leur retour signifie que mes vacances touchent à leur fin ! C'est passé tellement vite, comme toujours, mais j'ai fait plein de choses, alors je suis plutôt contente !

Anyway, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder du tout, et voici donc le chapitre:)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Emilie** : Oui, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile qu'ils aient eu à vivre de leur existence xD

Tu verras bien pour les maisons des enfants... :D

 **Cecile** : Mouhahahah, je sais, je sais, je suis horrible.

Euhh... mais tu te demandes encore pourquoi elle est spéciale ? Ca ne te suffit pas là ? Et le prénom j'ai été assez claire là, non ?

 **Camille** : Ca va super, mis à part de petits soucis d'internet ^^ Mouhahahahaha, je sais, je suis une horrible auteuz, mais que veux-tu, vous m'aimez quand même tralala

Je le sens parfaitement bien le parfait xDD Et en tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours :D

Et oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je les ai biiiiien appréciée les merveilles de la nourriture belge ;D

 **Lucieetvili** : Ahhh mais qui n'aime pas Mr Darcy, je me le demande xD

Voici la suite, et lis les notes d'auteurs, ça tévitera des angoisses inutiles xD

 **Betamèche** : mouhahahahah, et oui, c'est bien pour ça ! Ma crève est finalement partie, OUF !

 **Lilison42** : Mouhahahahahahahah, je suis sadique, remember ? xD Ah bon, j'ai été claire pourtant sur le prénom ! Et voilà, tu vois que c'est passé vite une semaine ! Voici la suite.

Profite bien de tes vacances !

 **Uma** : Tu dessines ? Tu postes sur deviantart ou autre, que je puisse voir ton style ?

 **Jessie** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que tu ai aimé envers et contre eux, et que tu aimes cette suite ! Mais sache que je lis toutes mes reviews, même pour les fics terminés !

J'espère que cette suite bonus te plait aussi, et voici la suite :)

 **Sarah** : Mouhahahahahah, et siiii, c'est possible ! tralalala. Je fais pas mal de brunch avec mes amies, donc oui, j'en mange relativement souvent, c'est super bon (même si je n'aime pas les haricots xD)

 **Manon** ; je prends ça pour un compliment :D Merchi !

 **Bellasidious** : la voiciiiiiiiii

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XXXIX : L'après traumatisme**

 **.**

Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur en continu. Il se sentait impuissant, démuni, et seul... tellement seul.

Qu'on lui fasse une césarienne avait été l'élément de trop pour Hermione. Elle qui avait accouché de tous ses enfants de manière naturelle, elle n'avait pas supporté, en plus de tout le reste.

Et lorsque leur fille n'avait pas émis le moindre son, ils avaient tous les deux cru qu'elle ne vivait pas et Hermione avait fait une crise de nerfs.

On lui avait alors fait prendre une potion calmante, et elle dormait à présent, le visage néanmoins toujours marqué par une douleur profonde.

Drago se serrait contre elle autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il restait seul. Seul avec ses craintes, seul avec ses larmes, seul avec ce sentiment d'horreur terrible.

Leur fille n'aurait pas dû naitre maintenant. Il lui restait encore trois mois. Trois mois pour grandir, se développer correctement. On leur avait volé trois mois. A leur fille, et à eux, parents. Et l'unique question qui se posait était : « pourquoi ? »

Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, pourquoi eux, pourquoi leur fille, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

.

Une infirmière était venue l'informer que leur fille était vivante, et qu'on s'occupait d'elle. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait. Pour le reste, il ne lui restait que ses questions, et son angoisse.

Lorsqu'Hermione finit par se réveiller, il vit les quelques secondes où elle eut l'impression d'avoir simplement fait un horrible cauchemar. Puis elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, et se mit à pleurer.

Drago ne lui chuchota pas d'arrêter de pleurer. Il n'essaya pas de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Et que lui aussi pleurait.

« Hermione... notre fille est vivante. »

« Mais dans quel état ? » Répondit-elle dans un sanglot « Elle devait rester là. » Dit-elle en touchant son ventre.

Elle n'était tellement pas prête, à ne plus sentir sa fille en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été violée. On lui avait pris quelque chose qui lui appartenait de force, et elle ne supportait pas ce vide dans son ventre, là où son bébé aurait dû être. Et on la lui avait arrachée si violemment.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Drago. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal. Pourquoi est-ce que... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, coupée par les sanglots, et Drago se retrouva incapable de lui répondre. Pas parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question et qu'il ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Et ne pas être en mesure de savoir comment rassurer sa femme le faisait se sentir encore plus minable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Et si elle ne survivait pas ? » Continuait Hermione « Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre... Mon bébé... »

Elle se remit à sangloter plus fort, et Drago la serra contre lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Au fait qu'être vivante maintenant ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait le rester. Au fait qu'il y aurait probablement des conséquences. Peut-être... peut-être que leur petite fille ne serait jamais normale... Et il se détesta d'avoir de telles pensées, mais il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit anormale.

Ils restèrent un long moment, chacun plongé dans ses larmes et ses pensées morbides, lorsque la porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir.

Trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce : la gynécomage d'Hermione, qui était accompagnée de deux autres femmes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais que la gynécomage eut tôt fait de leur présenter.

.

« Hermione, Drago, voici la médicomage Gordon, spécialisée en pédiatrie, et Mrs Bridge est psychomage. »

« Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. » Enchaina tout de suite la psychomage « Je pense que de nombreuses interrogations vous traversent l'esprit en ce moment même. Et la première chose que je dois vous dire, c'est que ce qui arrive n'est pas votre faute. Vous devez culpabiliser, et c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'avez rien fait qui ait provoqué cette venue prématurée. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. »

« Il y a bien une raison ! » Contra Hermione « Il doit y avoir une raison ! Je veux qu'il y ait une raison. Qu'on m'explique pourquoi ! »

« Malheureusement » Déclara la médicomage « Les trois quart des naissances prématurées n'ont pas de raison déterminée. J'ai regardé votre dossier médical, et nous avons fait quelques examens, et nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier. Je suis bien désolée de n'avoir que cela à vous offrir, mais seul le mauvais sort est à blâmer. »

« Comment va notre fille ? » Demanda Drago.

« Elle... elle est très faible... Je ne vais pas vous mentir... Vous êtes chanceux d'être des sorciers. Si nous n'avions pas eu la magie. Si votre fille n'avait pas eu la magie, elle n'aurait pas survécu. Nous nous occupons d'elle, pour qu'elle aille le mieux possible. Je me doute que vous avez envie de la voir, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible pour le moment. Mais nous allons faire de notre possible pour que vous puissiez la voir le plus rapidement possible. »

« Est-ce qu'elle... est-ce qu'il y a des risques... » Demanda Hermione, avant que sa voix ne se brise.

« Le risque zéro n'existe pas, même chez nous sorciers, mais il y a très peu de chances qu'elle décède. Et si nous nous occupons correctement d'elle – ce que nous faisons, sans aucun doute – elle devrait ne pas avoir de séquelles.

Mais la convalescence sera longue, je dois vous prévenir. Elle va rester des semaines, si ce n'est des mois, dans une couveuse. »

Les parents accusèrent le coup. Ce n'était pas difficile à entendre. C'était pire que ça. C'était insoutenable. Imaginer leur bébé dans une couveuse... Hermione voyait aussi plein de fils reliés à elle et des bips bips retentissants toutes les deux secondes, comme dans les films. C'était tellement, tellement injuste. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit dans une couveuse. Elle voulait que sa fille soit dans ses bras.

« Je... je ne vais pas pouvoir l'allaiter alors ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours en pleurs.

« Pas directement, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez tirer votre lait, pour le donner ensuite à votre fille. Mais si c'est votre choix, vous allez devoir prendre une potion pendant deux jours, pour aider votre corps à produire du lait. »

Hermione réalisa à ce moment-là, qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas encore la poitrine énormément gonflée. Parce qu'elle n'était enceinte que de six mois et demi. Parce que sa fille aurait dû être encore au chaud dans son ventre…

« Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous preniez une décision maintenant. »

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête, puis le silence retomba. Les professionnels attendaient de voir si les parents avaient d'autres questions, puis lorsqu'il fut évident que ce ne serait pas le cas, la psychomage reprit la parole.

« Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis disponible pour vous à tout moment. »

« Je ne veux pas vous sembler impolie, mais… j'ai une psychomage qui me suis depuis des années. » Fit Hermione en reniflant « Elle me connait et... je serais plus à l'aise avec elle. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. » rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je reviendrais un peu plus tard pour vous ausculter Hermione. » Termina la gynécomage. « Mais n'hésitez pas à appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit... »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, vraiment pas.

Lorsque Tiby l'avait prévenu, lui expliquant que Drago et Hermione étaient partis au milieu de la nuit à Sainte-Mangouste, et qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus dans la matinée, Blaise avait été un peu inquiet, mais il n'avait pas imaginé le pire. Dans sa tête, s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés, c'était juste parce que Sainte-Mangouste avait décidé de garder Hermione en observation, juste pour être sûrs. Peut-être qu'elle avait un peu de tension, ou quelque chose comme ça. Daphné avait eu de la tension lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Basile.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver le couple totalement défait, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Que Drago pleure au point d'avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés démontrait la gravité de la situation.

« Merde ! » Lâcha Blaise « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione fondit aussitôt en larmes, et Blaise eut la stupeur de voir les yeux de Drago s'humidifier eux aussi.

.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le bébé va bien ? »

Le ventre d'Hermione étant toujours gonflé, elle paraissait toujours enceinte à ses yeux, et il n'avait pas encore fait tous les liens dans sa tête.

Le blond fut donc obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'ils traversaient, et observa Blaise se décomposer lui aussi, tandis qu'il lui faisait un résumé concis des évènements.

Quand il eut terminé, le noir se retrouva sans voix. Il était soulagé que la fille de ses amis soit vivante, mais il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Leur dire qu'il était désolé semblait bien dérisoire, et ils n'avaient sûrement pas envie d'entendre cela.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » Finit-il par demander « S'il y a quoi que ce soit, demandez-moi. Je suppose que vous n'avez prévenu personne. »

Drago secoua la tête. L'idée même de devoir annoncer la naissance prématurée de leur fille lui faisait mal, car elle rendait les choses bien réelles.

Et les enfants... comment allaient-ils annoncer ça à leurs enfants. Enfants qui devaient se demander où ils étaient... Par Merlin… Comment n'y avaient-ils pas pensé avant ?!

« Blaise, est-ce que Tiby a dit aux enfants pourquoi nous n'étions pas là ? »

« Non. Il leur a raconté je ne sais trop quoi. Un espèce de mensonge mais pas vraiment – c'est un elfe après tout. Mais les enfants n'avaient pas l'air trop inquiet. Tiby s'est lâché sur le petit-déjeuner. C'est une bonne diversion, je dois dire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? » Lâcha Hermione « Comment on va faire ? Je ne veux pas quitter mon bébé. Et je ne veux pas abandonner mes enfants. Comment on va faire ? »

« On va se débrouiller. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. »

« Je m'occupe de tout. » S'exclama Blaise.

.

OoO

.

Le meilleur ami de Drago fut efficace. Il n'hésita pas à annuler ses rendez-vous prévus pour le travail, et s'empressa d'aller prévenir les parents d'Hermione, ceux de Drago, ainsi qu'Harry – parce que si Hermione ne l'avait pas dit, Blaise savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'Harry.

Le survivant pourrait se charger lui-même de prévenir les autres personnes qui avaient besoin d'être prévenues.

Tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé chez Hermione et Drago. La maison tenait toujours debout, et Tiby n'avait visiblement aucun mal à savoir comment gérer les deux garnements qu'étaient Caelum et Leo.

Les deux garçons jouaient tranquillement à leur jeu de société de course de balai, et mis à part les plaintes de Leo qui trouvait que son balai n'allait pas assez vite, rien n'était à signaler.

Cassie, fidèle à elle-même, lisait. Elle venait de commencer Orgueil et Préjugés, ce qui impressionnait sa grand-mère maternelle.

.

Les garçons explosèrent en exclamations ravies en voyant tout ce petit monde débarquer chez eux, mais Cassie remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas stupide. Les parents pas là. Tiby qui les gardait – ce qui signifiait que le départ avait été imprévu, sans quoi ses parents ne les auraient jamais laissés tous les trois aux soins de Tiby – et maintenant, ses grands-parents, son parrain Blaise et son prétendu parrain Harry qui arrivaient et qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être dans leurs assiettes. Ses grands-mères en particulier n'avaient vraiment pas l'air bien...

Cassiopée ferma son livre, et se dirigea immédiatement vers son grand-père paternel, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Grand-père ? Tu dois me dire. Je suis grande. Je veux savoir. »

« L'âge et le savoir ne vont pas toujours ensemble. »

Son grand-père ne voulait pas lui répondre. Et tout d'un coup, Cassie eut peur. Très peur.

« Je veux ma maman ! » S'écria-t-elle, dans une attitude d'enfant capricieuse qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

« Nous allons aller la voir. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas rentrer à la maison ? Dis-moi grand-père. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Cassiopée. Si tu arrêtes de poser des questions, je n'aurais pas besoin de te mentir. »

Harry s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion à Lucius, qu'il trouvait bien trop dur envers sa petite-fille, mais il fut stoppé net dans son élan en voyant que Cassie était sur le point de pleurer.

Son menton se mit à trembloter, et c'est alors que Lucius l'attira contre lui, la serrant fort. C'était une vision assez dérangeante selon Harry, mais qui prouvait néanmoins que tout n'était pas perdu chez ce con.

.

OoO

.

« Ma chérie... »

Hermione craqua de nouveau en voyant ses parents. Elle avait beau être en début de trentaine, dans des moments comme celui qu'elle était en train de traverser, elle avait besoin de ses parents plus que jamais.

« Je suis là, ma chérie. » Murmura sa mère « Je sais que c'est dur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens.

« Je... je ne l'ai même... même pas vue... »

«Les médicomages vont te laisser la voir bientôt, j'en suis sûre, ma chérie... »

Hermione ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle voulait avec elle, elle serait toujours là, et ne dirait rien.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était dans le couloir, en train de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à sa mère et à Harry.

Blaise et Lucius étaient restés plus loin, avec les enfants.

« Nous avons emmené les enfants avec nous. » Déclara justement la mère d'Hermione, une fois que sa fille fut un peu calmée. « Les garçons n'ont pas l'air de bien réaliser, mais Cassie a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? » Demanda Hermione, en regardant son mari, qui était revenu dans la pièce « Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je ne veux pas leur faire peur, ou les rendre triste... »

« On est là, Hermione. On va t'aider... on va te soutenir... »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque ses enfants se précipitèrent pour se serrer contre elle, Hermione eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle prit sur elle, et ne cessa de les embrasser, rassurée de les avoir auprès d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? Pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital ? Grand-père il a pas voulu me dire. Il a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de me le dire. Ca m'a fait peur. »

« Oh ma princesse... je suis désolée. » Chuchota Hermione.

« Je vois que t'as pleuré maman. Pourquoi t'as pleuré ? »

« Les enfants. » Intervint Drago. « Maman et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Il va falloir être attentif, et ouvrir grand ses oreilles pendant un moment. »

Le blond attrapa Leo sur ses genoux, tandis que Cassiopée et Caelum se blottissaient de part et d'autre de leur maman.

« Vous vous souvenez ce qu'on vous a expliqué sur les bébés ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix faible « Combien de temps est-ce qu'un bébé reste dans le ventre d'une maman ? »

« Neuf mois ! » Répondirent les trois enfants en chœur.

« Tout à fait. Mais parfois, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Parfois les bébés sont prêts un peu avant. Parfois, ils ne sont pas prêts, mais on doit les sortir du ventre de la maman, sans quoi ils risquent de ne pas être en très bonne santé. Quand le bébé naît avant neuf mois, on dit qu'il est prématuré. C'est-à-dire qu'il est tout petit, très faible et qu'il a besoin qu'on fasse très attention à lui, et qu'on le soigne.

C'est ce qui s'est passé avec votre petite sœur... Hier, maman ne s'est pas sentie bien. Nous sommes venus ici et les médicomages nous ont expliqué que votre petite sœur ne se sentait pas bien elle non plus, et qu'il fallait la sortir du ventre de maman pour la soigner. »

Un grand silence régna sur la pièce, alors que les enfants essayaient doucement d'assimiler ce que leur parents leurs expliquaient.

Hermione les vit tous les trois regarder son ventre, qui était toujours gonflé. Cassie la serra plus fort, et enfin, Leo s'exprima.

« Elle est où ma sœur ? Et comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Votre petite sœur est dans une salle spéciale où l'on s'occupe d'elle. On ne peut pas aller la voir pour le moment, elle est trop fragile, mais dès que les médicomages nous donneront l'autorisation, nous pourront aller la voir. »

« Et... vous savez que papa et maman ne s'étaient pas encore décidé pour le prénom. Nous pensions avoir encore du temps… »

« Elle a pas de prénom ? » S'exclama Caelum « Mais comment on va savoir que c'est le bon bébé ? Je veux pas d'un bébé d'une autre famille moi ! »

« Mon cœur, je ne sais pas ce que tu regardes à la télé chez mamie Jean et papy Richard mais ce genre de choses n'arrive pas. »

« Il faut lui donner vite un prénom alors. Je veux pas d'un bébé bizarre d'une autre maman ! »

Caelum avait déclaré ça d'un ton boudeur, et Hermione se surprit à pouffer de rire. C'était de ça, dont elle avait besoin. De l'innocence de ses enfants.

L'interlude fut néanmoins de courte durée, et il lui fallut rapidement reprendre son sérieux. Et avec lui, elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir de nouveau.

.

« Leo, Caelum, Cassiopée, ce que nous allons vous dire maintenant, est très important. Maman va devoir rester à l'hôpital quelque temps. Pour prendre soin de moi et aussi pour prendre soin de votre petite sœur. Et papa... papa va rester avec moi la plupart du temps. Ce qui veut dire... »

« Tu reviens pas à la maison ? » Demanda Caelum.

« Non, mon cœur. Pas tout de suite. »

« Qui va s'occuper de nous ? Tiby ? »

« Tiby va nous aider, c'est certain. Mais je suis sûre qu'entre vos grands-parents, parrains et marraines, oncles et tantes, vous n'allez pas être livrés à vous-même. »

La brunette était certaine que Leo et Caelum auraient été plus que ravis d'être livrés à eux même. Cassiopée par contre, était sur le point de pleurer.

« Ma princesse... » Chuchota Hermione « Ca va aller, d'accord, je suis sûre que Lucius et Narcissa seront ravis de t'avoir. Ou peut-être même qu'ils viendront à la maison, si c'est là-bas que tu veux rester. »

Il allait sans dire que si elle avait le choix de qui la garderait, Cassiopée choisirait Lucius. Et il allait également sans dire que n'importe lequel de ses souhaits serait exaucé.

« Mais je ne veux pas te laisser maman. Je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, avec le bébé. »

« Je sais, ma princesse. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais ça plus que tout. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ma chérie. Et puis, je ne vais pas être toute seule, tu sais. Il y a plein de monde pour s'occuper de nous ici. Cassie, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Ca va aller, d'accord ? Je t'aime mon ange. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... »

.

OoO

.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione ne parvint à trouver le sommeil qu'après avoir ingéré une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Sa tête était trop pleine de pensées négatives, pour qu'elle puisse parvenir à dormir autrement. Quitter ses enfants avait été dur. Elle avait l'impression de les abandonner, de ne rien faire correctement.

La journée qui suivit fut tout aussi déprimante. Hermione passa des examens. On vérifia si sa cicatrice se refermait bien, que tout se remettait en place dans son corps. On reproposa à Drago de voir la psychomage – dans l'optique où il ne voudrait pas voir celle d'Hermione, s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Ils durent également remplir de la paperasse. Des tonnes de parchemins qui servaient à on ne savait quoi.

Drago et Hermione ne souhaitaient pourtant qu'une seule et unique chose : voir leur fille. Cela les rendait malade de ne même pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, alors que plus de vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa naissance.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que la gynécomage d'Hermione, vint enfin leur apporter la nouvelle qui pourrait illuminer leur soirée : ils allaient pouvoir voir leur fille.

Elle les emmena vers l'unité réservée aux prématurés, et tout en marchant, elle les prévint.

« Vous allez probablement être choqués par sa taille. Elle est vraiment petite, ce qui est normal, lorsque l'on nait autant de temps avant le terme. Mais sachez que ça n'aura pas d'influence sur sa croissance et sa taille, plus tard.

Nous y voilà. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous soit pas encore autorisé de la toucher. Il faut éviter que la moindre bactérie pénètre dans la couveuse... »

Et enfin, ils purent la découvrir. Leur bébé. Leur fille. La petite dernière.

Hermione fut effectivement choquée, mais dans une moindre mesure que son mari. Elle avait vu des reportages, lu des articles, et elle savait à quel point sa fille serait petite. Elle savait qu'elle ferait la taille de son avant bras tout au plus.

Le choc fut plus violent pour Drago, dont les larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau de ses yeux...

Hermione ne voulait pas pleurer. Cette naissance et les circonstances de l'arrivée de leur fille lui faisaient mal. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas du fait de ne plus être enceinte, alors qu'elle en avait encore pour deux mois et demi.

Mais il fallait qu'elle mette toute cette peine de côté pour le moment. Parce qu'elle avait sa fille devant elle. Aussi petite soit-elle, elle était vivante, et se battait pour le rester.

Hermione s'avança au plus près de la couveuse, et s'agenouilla devant. Elle prit le temps d'observer sa fille, de la découvrir. Elle ne fit pas attentions aux diagrammes magiques, ni aux fils – car même avec la magie, ils avaient besoin d'un tube pour la nourrir – et observa son visage tout fin, ses petits doigts, son crâne sans cheveux – ils auraient le temps de faire les paris – sa poitrine qui se soulevait tout doucement, signe qu'elle respirait.

« Coucou mon ange. C'est maman. »

« ... »

« Tu es une petite fille très très courageuse. Il faut que tu continues comme ça, à prendre des forces. Maman a très envie de te prendre dans ses bras, mais pour que je puisse le faire, il faut que tu prennes plus de forces. Tu verras, tu seras beaucoup mieux dans mes bras que dans cette couveuse. »

Drago s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et posa sa main sur la paroi de la couveuse. Il ne parlerait pas, Hermione le savait. Ou plutôt, il lui parlerait dans sa tête, mais ne s'exprimerait pas à voix haute. C'était trop d'émotions pour lui.

.

« Je t'aime... » Souffla Hermione à sa fille « Et je vais tout faire pour que ta vie soit merveilleuse... »

« On devrait lui trouver un prénom, tu ne crois pas ? » Souffla Drago.

« Oui... »

Hermione regarda sa fille, et ne put retenir ses mots :

« Je ne veux pas lui donner un nom de constellation. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. » Répondit Drago.

Il se fichait totalement de respecter la tradition. Cela lui semblait bien dérisoire, lorsqu'il songeait au fait que sa fille aurait pu ne pas vivre.

Hermione continuait d'observer sa fille, et le prénom lui vint tout naturellement. Elle se revit lire avec sa fille bien au chaud dans son ventre... Elle imagina les semaines à venir. Sans doute allait-elle passer de nombreuses heures ici, à faire la lecture à sa fille. N'avait-elle pas songé qu'il s'agissait là du livre préféré de son bébé…

« Elizabeth... » Chuchota-t-elle « Je veux l'appeler Elizabeth. »

Comme dans Orgueil et Préjugés.

« Elizabeth... Lizzie... » Répondit Drago « Ca me plait bien. »

« Et toi, petit cœur ? Ca te plait ? »

Les deux parents n'en étaient pas sûrs à cent pour cent, mais ils auraient pu jurer voir les petits doigts de leur fille remuer doucement...

* * *

Tadaaaa. Bon, ce n'est pas très joyeux comme chapitre, mais au moins cette petite à un prénom maintenant hihi. Et elle va s'en sortir, c'est le plus important, même si c'est dur pour Drago, Hermione, et leur entourage ! Ils vont avoir besoin de vos câlins.

Et en passant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

je vous laisse, à vendredi prochain ! Bisous Bisous


	41. Episode XL

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, comme après une semaine de reprise ahah. Mais elle s'est étrangement passée plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru, notamment parce qu'il a fait beau toute la semaine sauf aujourd'hui, et le soleil a un réel effet sur mon moral. Tout est beaucoup mieux quand je peux sortir mes lunettes de soleil, et encore plus quand je peux enlever mon blouson (oui, hier, il a fait "chaud" au point que mon blouson était de trop, et ça fait plaisiiiiiir :D

En plus lundi ("mes" filles sont dans une école privée (pas celle ou je travaille, qui est semi privée) et elles ont un mois de vacances, donc elles y sont encore, jusqu'à mardi qui vient), ma host m'a demandé d'emmener les filles au cinéma, alors j'étais plus que ravie aha. On est allée voir Zootropolis, c'était super, même si j'ai connu la joie de passer ma séance ciné avec une enfant de six ans sur les genou xD Elle a eu peur à certains moment ahah, et sa petite soeur s'est foutu d'elle ahah

Anyway, ah si, avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, je ne peux certainement pas poster un 15 avril sans souhaiter un **Joyeux Anniversaire à Emma Watson**. Elle ne lira jamais mes fics, mais c'est pour le principe xD D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Emma, je lis le lire de son bookclub du mois d'avril et j'adore. L'auteur a un super style, je rigole beaucoup en lisant !

Voilà, cette fois j'ai fini, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Emy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours

 **Katell** : Tout a fait, ce sont des moments durs à passer, mais tout finira par aller mieux !

 **Cecile** : Ahh, je suis contente si tu as compris :D Leurs parents le leurs rendent bien hihi, comment ne pas les aimer hihi

Voici la suite !

 **Sarah** : Tout a fait, ils apportent une touche de fraicheur ces petits :D

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Carocks** : Ahah non, je ne vais pas faire ça a Drago, ni à Lucius, ils ne le prendraient pas super bien je pense xD

 **Betameche** : Ca va super bien, et toi ? Je suis super contente que tu aimes ! Oui, là je pense que le doute est bien levé ahah

 **Bellasidious** : Merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Renata** ! ravie que tu aimes ! Voici la suite

 **Uma** : Je vais aller voir ça :)

 **Aventure** : ahah, ça ne peut pas être joyeux tout le temps xDD Il y a encore quelques bonus, ne t'en fait pas !

 **lilison42** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, mais il y a le wifi aux studios xDDD Je ne peux que tu soutenir quand tu dis que c'est génial, je partage ton avis !

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XL: Famille fragilisée**

 **.**

Hermione lisait à voix haute, sans relâche. Elle avait la bouche sèche, et faisait des pauses de plus en plus fréquentes pour boire de l'eau, mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'en avoir marre.

Elle sentait qu'Elizabeth aimait lorsqu'elle lui lisait Orgueil et Préjugés. Elle semblait tout de suite plus paisible, relaxée. Et Hermione se sentait mieux elle aussi.

Cela faisait neuf jours, depuis la naissance de son bébé. Neuf jours durant lesquels son petit ange reprenait peu à peu des forces.

Hermione avait prit les potions pour donner un coup de tonus à ses hormones et faire accélérer la venue du lait. Elizabeth était maintenant nourrie au lait de sa maman, ce qui avait été un grand soulagement pour la brunette.

Elle était encore néanmoins très faible, et les parents avaient toujours interdiction de la toucher, ce qu'ils vivaient assez mal.

Hermione compensait en passant tout son temps auprès de sa fille, à lui lire les aventures de sa jumelle de prénom, ou tout simplement à lui parler.

.

Quand elle n'était pas auprès d'Elizabeth, c'est qu'elle prenait sa douche, qu'elle voyait les médicomages ou qu'elle était avec sa psychomage. Elle n'aurait probablement pas tenu le choc, si elle n'avait pas eu sa psychomage.

Ensemble, elles travaillaient sur le deuil de sa grossesse avortée, sur sa culpabilité, et sur sa reconstruction.

Drago réagissait différemment d'elle. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas rester des heures près de la couveuse, car ne pas être en mesure de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, où au moins de la toucher, le rendait totalement malade.

Le blond allait donc travailler quelques heures par jour, même si Théo lui avait interdit de s'approcher du moindre chaudron. Il faisait du rangement, un peu d'administratif, de quoi s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Puis il s'occupait également de tout préparer à la maison, pour le moment où Elizabeth pourrait enfin venir.

Ils avaient été relax de ce côté-là, et n'avaient pas vraiment commencé à préparer sa chambre, acheter les meubles et tout cela...

Il passait un peu de temps avec ses enfants aussi, les emmenait voir Hermione... Et le soir venu, il revenait auprès de sa femme, et passait la nuit avec elle à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle faisait des cauchemars, la nuit venue, et il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule.

« Et voilà... on continuera demain, mon ange, d'accord ? Et tu sais, je pense que je vais diversifier un peu tes lectures. Il va falloir que je te lise un peu de L'Histoire de Poudlard, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu cherches à faire de nos filles des copies conformes de toi ? » S'écria Drago, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

« J'ai lu L'Histoire de Poudlard à tous nos enfants. Leo adore. »

« Pas autant que Cassie. J'y vois clair dans ton jeu. »

Elizabeth remua un peu, comme si elle avait senti son papa arriver et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brièvement. De grands yeux gris, exactement les mêmes que son papa...

.

OoO

.

« Grand-père ? »

« Oui, Cassiopée ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'on va voir maman ? »

Lucius soupira. Il fallait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec son fils.

Drago avait semblé étonné, lorsque Cassiopée avait refusé de venir avec ses frères et lui, à la fête foraine.

Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il les emmène, afin de leur changer les idées d'une part, et aussi de leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas oubliés. Ils devaient ensuite aller voir leur maman, ainsi que leur petite sœur, à l'hôpital.

Jean et Richard, Molly et Arthur, Blaise et Daphné, Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Théodore et Astoria se partageaient la garde des garçons, et Ron était toujours présent également, durant la journée, pour les emmener au magasin avec lui.

Tout ce petit monde avait également proposé de prendre Cassiopée, mais la petite fille voulait uniquement rester avec ses grands-parents paternels.

Et Lucius et Narcissa étaient bien forcés de constater que Cassie vivait très mal la naissance prématurée de sa petite sœur, et l'éloignement de ses parents.

.

Cassiopée avait toujours eu du mal la nuit : il lui fallait ses veilleuses parce qu'elle avait peur du noir, son doudou, son lit, sa chambre... et à présent toutes ses angoissent remontaient à la surface lorsque venait le soir.

Elle pleurait beaucoup, réclamait ses parents, et elle finissait inévitablement par dormir dans le lit de ses grands-parents, blottie entre Lucius et Narcissa.

Si on avait dit cela à Lucius, ne serait-ce que quelques années auparavant, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Même quand Drago était petit, il ne venait jamais dans leur lit. Il était arrivé à Narcissa de dormir avec lui, dans son lit d'enfant, mais il n'avait jamais fini entre ses parents, dans le lit conjugal.

Mais force était de constater qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de voir sa petite Cassie aussi malheureuse. Et ne pas être en mesure de la consoler, et de la protéger de ses angoisses et ses cauchemars, le rendait fou de rage contre lui-même.

Elle n'avait que huit ans. Elle aurait dû respirer la joie de vivre, sourire, et rire tout le temps. Au lieu de ça, elle s'inquiétait, craignait que sa mère meure, que sa petite sœur meure, et faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Ce n'était pas une vie pour une petite fille de son âge.

Et avec les parents qu'elle avait, elle avait un sacré petit caractère, et peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, elle refusait d'y croire.

Dans sa tête, tant que sa mère et sa sœur étaient à Sainte-Mangouste, elles étaient susceptibles de mourir. Tant que sa famille ne serait pas tout ensemble à la maison, elle ne pourrait pas être rassurée.

La journée, Cassiopée se cachait pour pleurer, mais ni Lucius ni Narcissa n'étaient dupes, et ils déployaient des trésors d'imagination pour lui éviter de trop penser.

Mais la petite fille était morose. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, son appétit avait chuté lui aussi, et elle ne posait pas sans cesse des questions, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses...

Lucius était touché de ce qui arrivait à Elizabeth, il avait hâte de voir sa deuxième petite fille remise sur pied, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son fils et à sa belle-fille. Ils négligeaient leurs enfants. Leurs autres enfants.

Ainsi, lorsque Drago, Caelum et Leo finirent par revenir, Lucius était bien décidé à prendre son fils entre quatre yeux.

.

« Drago, je dois te parler. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre, père ? Je dois emmener les enfants voir Hermione et le bébé. »

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Serais-tu devenu aveugle, Drago ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, et s'installa dans le sofa que son père lui désignait.

« Cassiopée, ne va pas bien du tout ! » Tonna Lucius.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, elle ne va pas bien ? »

Lucius entreprit alors de lui raconter comment se comportait sa petite-fille, et Drago se décomposa lentement au fil du récit de son père.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ? Et pourquoi donc son père attendait-il si longtemps avant de lui dire ?

Il se sentait si mal qu'il n'eut même pas la force de s'énerver contre son père. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute façon.

Il se sentait nul. Inutile. Il voulait être partout à la fois, essayer de faire face le mieux qu'il pouvait devant l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient, et résultat des courses, il était totalement passé à côté du mal-être de sa fille. Il aurait pourtant dû prévoir, qu'avec son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure, elle allait forcément s'inquiéter. Quel imbécile de père faisait-il.

.

OoO

.

« Mamaaaaaaaan ! »

Hermione ouvrit les bras, et accueillit avec bonheur ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à quitter son bébé, mais ses trois autres enfants lui manquaient à chaque seconde de la journée, et elle attendait leur venue avec une impatience non feinte.

Le simple fait de les voir améliorait son humeur, et elle arrivait à mettre de côté ses inquiétudes, et sa tristesse ambiante.

« Comment vont mes trésors adorés ? » Demanda-t-elle en embrassant ses garçons et sa fille.

« On est allés à la fête foraine avec papa ! Et il nous a acheté de la barbe à papa. » Expliqua Caelum.

« Papa achète de la barbe à papa. » Enchaina Leo.

Les deux garçons partirent dans un éclat de rire, et Hermione se sentit sourire elle aussi.

« Papa, il a pas de barbe. »

« Moi, quand je serais grand, j'aurais pas de barbe non plus. Tonton Harry des fois il en a et ça pique ! Moi, je veux pas piquer. » Déclara Leo

"Oui, mais quand on a de la barbe, c'est qu'on est un homme." Répondit Caelum.

"Papa il a pas de barbe. Et tonton Blaise non plus. Et tonton Ron non plus. Et c'est des hommes."

Caelum et Leo partirent dans un débat sur la barbe, et Hermione tourna son regard vers sa fille.

« Tu as aimé la fête foraine ma princesse ? »

Cassiopée secoua la tête, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Non ? Tu n'as pas aimé. »

« Cassie n'a pas voulu venir. » Expliqua Drago « Les garçons, allez dans le couloir, deux minutes. »

Caelum sembla sur le point de protester mais le regard que lui lança son père le fit renoncer. Il y avait des fois où il comprenait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et c'était le cas à ce moment précis.

Une fois que ses fils eurent quitté la pièce, Drago rapporta à Hermione ce que Lucius lui avait dit. Et pendant que son papa parlait, Cassie se recroquevilla contre Hermione, et se mit à pleurer.

« Ma princesse... » Chuchota Hermione, une fois que Drago eut terminé de parler « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore plus triste. »

« Mon cœur... c'est de savoir ça qui me rend triste. Cassie, je te promets que je ne vais pas mourir, d'accord ? Je vais bien. Je suis triste, c'est vrai, parce que j'ai eu très peur pour ta sœur, et parce que j'aurais voulu la garder dans mon ventre plus longtemps, mais je ne suis pas malade. »

« Pourquoi tu restes à l'hôpital alors ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à la maison ? Je veux que tu rentres à la maison ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa en entendant ces paroles. Elle était tiraillée. Tiraillée entre ses enfants.

Laisser Elizabeth lui semblait inconcevable, mais Cassie n'allait pas bien…

.

« Je sais, ma princesse. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de rester près de ta petite sœur. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais mourir, ou que je ne t'aime pas, parce que je t'aime très fort mais Elizabeth a besoin de moi.

Toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi, je le sais mon cœur, et je suis désolée. Mais je suis certaine que papa serait ravi de rentrer dormir à la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Cassiopée regarda son papa, puis secoua la tête.

« Je veux rester ici, avec maman et Elizabeth. »

« Mon ange, tu ne peux pas. Ce ne serait pas drôle pour toi de rester ici, à l'hôpital. »

« Mais je veux pas que tu restes toute seule. »

« ... »

« Et si ma sœur elle mourrait ? »

« Cassiopée, écoute-moi. » Reprit Hermione « Ta sœur ne va pas mourir. Il y avait des risques, c'est vrai. On a eu très peur qu'elle meure, mais les médicomages ont pris soin d'elle, et ta sœur s'est battue, et maintenant, elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle est encore toute petite et fragile, c'est vrai, mais elle ne va pas mourir. Arrête de t'inquiéter à ce propos.

On va aller la voir, d'ailleurs, d'accord ? Va chercher Cal et Leo, s'il te plaît. »

.

La petite fille s'exécuta, et Hermione chercha un peu de réconfort auprès de son mari. Voir sa fille dans cet état lui faisait, mal, très mal. Elle n'avait que huit ans. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Elle aurait dû se laisser convaincre que tout irait bien...

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite famille se retrouvait auprès de la petite dernière. Caelum et Leo se mirent à faire des grimaces et diverses pitreries, dans le but d'amuser leur petite sœur, mais le bébé dormait, et Caelum décréta alors qu'elle n'était pas drôle du tout.

« Pourquoi elle ne peut pas sortir de son berceau spécial ? » Demanda Leo « Je veux la porter moi. »

Leo avait vu des photos de Cassie avec Caelum dans ses bras, lorsqu'il était né, et des photos de lui-même, tout bébé, dans les bras de sa sœur et de son frère, et il attendait avec impatience son tour. Il voulait se sentir grand-frère, savoir qu'il n'était plus le plus petit, et ne pas pouvoir le faire le frustrait.

« Le berceau spécial, ça s'appelle une couveuse, mon ange, et pour le moment, ta sœur est encore trop fragile pour en sortir. Mais je te promets que lorsqu'elle en sortira, tu seras le premier à pouvoir la porter. »

Le visage de Leo s'illumina, et il leva les bras vers sa mère, afin qu'elle le porte, pour qu'il puisse mieux voir Elizabeth.

Hermione l'observa, alors qu'il regardait sa sœur en silence, avant de lâcher, au bout d'un long moment :

« Ma petite sœur, c'est la plus belle. »

.

« Maman ? » Demanda Cassiopée.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu restes ici avec Elizabeth ? »

« Je lui parle, je la regarde, je lui lis des histoires... »

« Tu lui lis quoi comme histoire ? Orgueil et Préjugés ? »

« L'Histoire de Poudlard, aussi. » Répondit Hermione.

« C'est vrai ? Est-ce que... est-ce que j'aurais le droit de lui lire aussi, la prochaine fois ? »

« Bien sûr mon cœur. »

.

OoO

.

Près de quatre semaines après sa naissance, Hermione et Drago eurent enfin l'autorisation de rentrer en contact réel avec leur fille. Elle ne pouvait pas encore sortir de la couveuse, mais elle était assez immunisée contre les « agressions » extérieures, pour qu'on puisse la toucher.

Hermione en avait pleuré de joie, et Drago n'avait pas été loin de laisser échapper quelques larmes lui aussi.

A présent, la jeune maman avait une boule au ventre. C'était de la joie, mêlée d'appréhension, mêlée d'impatience.

Elizabeth avait vécu trois semaines sans le contact de ses parents. Trois semaines qui seraient perdues à jamais, et Hermione craignait que son bébé réagisse mal. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été habituée à cela…

« Mon petit cœur... » Chuchota Hermione en arrivant auprès de sa fille. « Comment va ma princesse ? »

Tout doucement, elle passa sa main dans l'ouverture destinée à cela, et approcha doucement ses doigts de sa fille.

Délicatement, très délicatement, elle caressa le crâne duveteux de son bébé, ses joues toutes douces, et Lizzie émit des petits sons qui firent presque pleurer Hermione une fois encore.

« C'est maman, mon cœur. Ta maman qui t'aime très fort. Et ça c'est ton papa. »

Elizabeth se mit à remuer, et ses parents se plurent à imaginer qu'elle leur réclamait des caresses. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte maintenant, la tenir dans leurs bras.

.

OoO

.

Cassiopée s'installa sur une petite chaise, juste devant sa petite sœur, et elle se retourna, vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée, et que sa maman était restée dans le couloir.

Elle posa son petit sac à dos à ses pieds et hésita à l'ouvrir. La porte avait une pette fenêtre et sa maman pourrait aisément voir... Elle ne faisait pourtant pas de bêtise, mais elle avait quand même ce sentiment.

Mais elle n'avait pas pris autre chose, alors elle se lança.

« Bonjour, Lizzie. C'est ta grande sœur, Cassiopée. D'habitude c'est maman qui te lit tes histoires, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues, parce que j'ai demandé à maman et elle a dit que quand tu pourras enfin rentrer à la maison, je pourrais te lire des histoires.

Je sais comment être une maman, tu sais. J'ai aidé maman avec Cal et Leo et j'aide parrain Blaise et Daphné avec Basile et pareil avec les autres cousins et cousines qu'on a... »

Elizabeth commença à chouiner un peu, et Cassiopée sembla un peu inquiète, avant de se reprendre.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. Je vais te lire l'histoire. J'ai choisi un livre que maman t'a jamais lu. C'est Grand-Père qui me l'a raconté. Et qui m'a donné le livre aussi. Je vais te raconter l'histoire des Malefoy. »

.

Derrière la porte, Hermione enleva son oreille à rallonge, et se prit la tête dans les mains, désespérée. Drago allait hurler de rire quand elle allait lui raconter cela. Tout ça à cause de Lucius. Toujours lui. Voilà ce qui se passait quand Cassie restait trop souvent avec lui...

Mais passé son exaspération à l'encontre de son beau-père, Hermione s'approcha de nouveau de la porte, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour écouter à l'aide d'une oreille à rallonge.

Non, elle voulait juste observer Cassiopée faire connaissance avec sa petite sœur.

Hermione avait beaucoup parlé avec son aînée, l'avait poussée à exprimer ses peurs, et elle allait beaucoup mieux, surtout depuis qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche des médicomages que sa sœur irait bien.

Et puis force était de constater qu'elle était bien entourée, et que tout le monde répondait présent quand il s'agissait de la rassurer.

Elle avait toujours du mal avec le fait d'être éloignée de sa maman, mais savoir sa fille aussi mal avait été un véritable choc pour Hermione, et même si elle restait toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, elle prenait la cheminette tous les soirs, afin d'être là pour le coucher de ses enfants. Elle ne repartait qu'une fois qu'ils étaient endormis, et cela avait fait beaucoup de bien à Cassie, mais également à ses frères.

Hermione sourit tendrement en voyant sa fille parler avec animation. Elle était toujours très impliquée, lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter des histoires. Elle prenait des voix différentes, mettait le ton... Et pour sa petite sœur, elle devait probablement mettre les bouchées doubles, surtout pour raconter à quel point les Malefoy étaient des personnes formidables.

Elle raconta jusqu'à ce que son petit bébé de sœur semble sombrer dans le sommeil.

Alors, elle glissa sa main dans la couveuse, et attrapa délicatement celle d'Elizabeth, la serrant dans la sienne. Il était hors de question qu'elle la lâche...

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Alors, avant toute chose, que je vous donne un peu plus d'explication. Pourquoi Cassie est plus touchée que ses frères. Déjà parce qu'elle a un caractère plus sensible que ses frères (même si Leo l'est aussi, mais un peu moins qu'elle tout de même), qu'elle est plus grande et qu'elle comprends mieux à quel point cette naissance prématurée est "grave" et surtout, Cassie est toute seule... dans le sens ou Caelum et Leo sont si proches qu'ils partagent beaucoup de choses, et Cassie n'a pas ca. Leo et Caelum peuvent se parler de ce qu'ils ressentent, ils peuvent s'interroger ensemble, alors que Cassie garde tout pour elle.

Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que Leo et Caelum n'en ont rien à faire, mais ils n'ont que 4 et 3 ans donc pour eux, être baladés un peu partout chez les grands parents et les tontons tatas, ils trouvent ça fun, et c'est normal, vu leur âge. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas inquiété pour leur soeur, mais dans une moindre mesure que Cassiopée.

Cela dit, jespère que vous avez aimé la dernière scène entre les deux soeurs, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. On m'avait demandé si Cassie serait jalouse d'Elizabeth, car dans l'épilogue d'envers et contre eux, on a l'impression que Lizzie est le centre du monde, mais non. Cassie ne sera pas jalouse de sa soeur, car elle sait que ses parents ne vont pas moins l'aimer.

J'attends vos avis !

Bisous Bisous


	42. Episode XLI

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso ça va bien, même si mes allergies commençent à arriver (vive le pollen ahah), et que 2016 est vraiment une année de merde, parce que putain, Prince est mort ! Ca m'a au moins autant choquée que David Bowie. Je savais qu'il avait été hospitalisé il y a quelques jours, mais pour une grippe. On ne meurt pas d'une grippe merde :'(

Anyway. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà parlé la semaine dernière mais c'est impossible, vu que ça s'est passé samedi, mais samedi donc, je suis allée voir le dernier film d'Alan Rickman (c'est gai ce soir mon blabla -_-), eh bien même en étant préparée, ça m'a fait un choc tout de même. Surtout de l'entendre parler. Je vous conseille d'aller voir ce film d'ailleurs, il est très bien.

Sur ce, essayons de nous changer les idées avec ce chapitre, hein ?!

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Et non, tu ne te trompes pas, on approche doucement de la fin ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Uma** : Evidemment :D

 **Betameche** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

 **Katell** : Ahah, ça passe mieux hein, quand c'est Cassie qui raconte l'histoire des Malefoys xDDD

 **Sarah** : C'est dans loooogtemps mon anniversaire, en novembre xD Je suis contente si j'ai réussi à faire passer des émotions :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Bellasidious** : haha, je parie que tu n'aurais pas dit ça si Lulu avait lu l'histoire lui même xDD

 **Louise Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Renata** : ah ça, Cassie est la plus sensible des quatre, c'est certain ! ! Voici la suite

 **lilison42** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cet épisode te plaira également !

 **Ninon** : Je suis ravie de te retrouver ! Et contente que tu aimes le chapitre aussi !

 **Elina** : Merci beaucoup ! Et si tu as lu toutes mes fics, tu devrais savoir que qu'abandonner une histoire n'est certainement pas mon genre !

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode XLI : Back Home**

 **.**

« Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le dire, Hermione ? »

La brunette dévisagea sa psychomage, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir entre les lignes.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait, depuis la naissance d'Elizabeth. La première fois, elle était encore trop mal, trop blessée à vif pour pouvoir correctement s'exprimer, mais elle avait visiblement beaucoup mieux vidé son sac cette fois-ci. Mais pas assez, visiblement.

« Dire quoi ? »

« La raison pour laquelle tu te sens aussi coupable... Et ne me réponds pas à côté, Hermione. Oui, tout le monde a dû te dire que c'était normal, même si ce n'est pas ta faute, mais je pense que malgré cela, tu penses que c'est ta faute, et ce, pour une raison précise. »

Hermione détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir – et elle ne pouvait pas non plus mentir à sa psychomage, parce qu'elle avait raison.

Depuis son accouchement, et même après qu'on lui ait dit et répété qu'il n'y avait souvent pas de raisons précises qui expliquaient les fausses couches, que cela arrivait, on ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, ce n'était la faute de personne, et surtout pas de la mère, elle se sentait coupable.

Hermione n'était pas d'accord avec tout cela. Elle savait, au fond d'elle – ou pensait savoir - qu'elle était l'entière responsable de cette naissance prématurée. Parce qu'elle travaillait trop. Elle payait pour son comportement, que ce soit avec cette grossesse ou les précédentes. Ses repas de sautés, le stress qu'elle avait imposé à ses bébés. Elle était persuadée que c'était pour ça...

.

« Depuis toutes ces années, tu me connais bien Hermione, et tu sais donc bien que je ne prends pas de pincettes. Je pense que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu te sens coupable, et je pense que tu te sens d'autant plus coupable que si les choses étaient à refaire, tu referais exactement pareil. »

Hermione encaissa difficilement. Elle ne savait pas comme sa psychomage faisait pour voir aussi profondément en elle, et qu'elle arrivait à mettre au clair des choses qui étaient floues pour elle.

« As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire, professionnellement parlant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ?»

« Je ne peux pas abandonner mon travail. Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas. Mais je n'ai pas à penser à cela maintenant. Lizzie n'est même pas encore en voie de rentrer à la maison… J'aime mon travail, et j'y retournerais avec plaisir et aussi vite que je le pourrais, malgré tout ce qu'on pourra me dire, mais en dehors de ça, mon travail n'est rien par rapport à mes enfants. Jamais je ne les ferais passer après quoi que ce soit. »

« ... »

« Vous vous trompez par contre. Si les choses étaient à refaire, je ne ferais pas exactement pareil. Je ferais plus attention à mes repas, et… je ne sais pas, j'essaierais d'être plus relax, même si c'est difficile. »

« Drago et toi avez parlé d'un cinquième enfant ? »

Hermione dévisagea sa psychomage comme si des cornes lui avaient poussé sur la tête.

« Un cinquième enfant ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

« Je voulais juste « prendre la température » Hermione. Après un tel traumatisme, certains parents décident de refaire un enfant, comme pour effacer ce qui s'est passé pour le précédent. Pour ne pas... garder comme dernier souvenir d'accouchement quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant. »

Hermione comprenait finalement. Il était vrai qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Au-delà de la naissance prématurée, elle ne digérait pas la manière dont elle avait accouché, ou plutôt, dont elle n'avait pas accouché.

Elle avait manqué tellement de choses avec Elizabeth. Tellement de choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas rattraper, mais avoir un autre enfant n'était à son sens, certainement pas une bonne idée pour rattraper tout cela. Bien au contraire...

.

OoO

.

« Tu es bizarre Drago. » Fit Blaise « Je m'attendais à ce que tu sautes au plafond à l'idée de demain. »

« Je flippe... » Répondit le blond.

Théo et Blaise eurent l'air un peu étonné. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela.

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione allaient pouvoir prendre leur fille dans leurs bras pour la première fois. L'un comme l'autre était bien évidemment plus qu'impatient, mais ils étaient aussi relativement stressés.

Ils se demandaient comment leur fille allait réagir, leur hantise étant qu'elle réagisse mal, justement... après tout, elle avait passé plusieurs semaines sans contact et cet état de fait devait être la normalité pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être dans les bras de ses parents.

« C'est ta fille... »

« Certes, mais je suis un étranger, pour elle. Quand on te colle dans les bras de tes parents dès la naissance, tu n'as pas le temps de voir les choses différemment. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Ici, elle va devoir apprendre à nous connaître et... »

« Si tu dis quelque chose de ridicule du style « et si elle ne nous aime pas. » Je te frappe. » Assura Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il songea que son meilleur ami, aussi compréhensif et gentil soit-il, ne pouvait pas comprendre…

.

OoO

.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était elle qui tremblait, si c'était Drago, ou s'il s'agissait d'eux deux à l'unisson.

Un pédicomage était en train d'examiner Elizabeth.

Le bébé avait bien changé depuis sa naissance. Elle était toujours minuscule, mais malgré cela, on voyait bien qu'elle avait pris du poids. Elle avait grandi et grossi, au plus grand plaisir de ses parents, et des professionnels.

Des cheveux avaient commencé à pousser sur sa tête. Des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient presque transparents.

« Les mêmes que Drago, lorsqu'il était bébé » s'était exclamée Narcissa avec ravissement, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Déjà qu'elle avait les yeux de son papa, elle était en passe d'avoir également ses cheveux.

« Vous pouvez vous approcher. » Souffla la pédicomage.

Les deux parents s'empressèrent d'obéir, le cœur battant, et Drago laissa Hermione avancer un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés à ce sujet, mais dans la tête de Drago, il était évident qu'Hermione prendrait Elizabeth dans ses bras en premier, comme cela aurait dû être le cas si elle avait accouché normalement.

D'un sortilège informulé, la couveuse s'ouvrit légèrement, et Hermione se pencha au-dessus.

« Coucou mon bébé d'amour. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Viens voir maman. »

Tout doucement, elle l'attrapa, et la souleva dans ses bras. Malgré sa prise de poids, elle était bien plus légère que leurs trois autres enfants ne l'avaient été quand ils étaient nés. Hermione s'y attendait, bien évidemment, mais la sensation était étrange. Elizabeth en semblait d'autant plus fragile.

Hermione la cala tout contre elle, et prit le temps d'apprécier la sensation de son petit corps contre elle. Elle respira son odeur, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle avait eu peur qu'Elizabeth réagisse mal, mais son petit bébé semblait parfaitement à son aise. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et elle émettait des petits sons qui faisaient bondir de joie le cœur d'Hermione.

Drago s'approcha d'elles, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

.

« Je vais te la donner. » Chuchota Hermione « Mais je la garde encore un peu. »

« Elle a l'air tellement bien dans tes bras. » Répondit son mari. « Vous êtes magnifiques. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et Drago l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et pour la première fois, depuis la naissance catastrophique de Lizzie, ils se sentirent réellement heureux…

.

OoO

.

« Un, deux, trois… cheese ! »

« CHEESEEEEEEEE » S'écria Leo, exhibant ses dents face à l'appareil photo, en un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

Dans ses bras, il tenait sa petite sœur, qui fut éblouie par le flash de l'appareil photo, lorsqu'Hermione appuya sur le déclencheur.

Elle se mit immédiatement à pleurer, et Hermione vit clairement Cassiopée se retenir de montrer à son frère ce qu'il fallait faire.

Mais Leo se débrouilla comme un chef. Il sembla un peu paniqué pendant quelques secondes, par les pleurs de sa sœur, mais il se mit à fredonner, tout en caressant la joue du bébé.

Lizzie se calma rapidement, et prit le doigt de son petit frère dans sa bouche, se mettant à le suçoter.

Leo regarda ses parents, débordant de fierté, et continua de fredonner.

.

« Leooo ! » Geignit Caelum « C'est même pas drôle ! »

« Mais je veux la porter ! »

« Et moi je veux jouer ! Elle est même pas drôle Lizzie ! Elle est comme toi quand t'étais un bébé. Tant qu'elle marche pas, c'est même pas drôle ! Et la dame derrière le bureau, elle nous donnera des sucettes si on va la voir ! »

« Caelum, tu ne veux pas porter ta sœur toi aussi ? » Proposa Drago.

« Nan. J'aime pas les bébés d'abord. »

« C'est ta sœur ! »

« Mais c'est un bébé, j'aime ma sœur, mais j'aime pas quand elle est un bébé. Je vais demander à tonton George qu'il fabrique une machine pour la faire grandir et qu'elle marche et qu'elle parle. »

Cassiopée regarda son frère comme s'il était profondément demeuré, et Drago fut pris d'un fou rire irrépressible. Il avait l'impression de voir devant lui Hermione adolescente, quand Potty et Weasmoche faisaient ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : être bête. Elle leur lançait le même genre de regard.

« Maman ? Je peux aller dans le couloir ? » Demanda Caelum

« Non, mon cœur. »

« Mais pourquoiiiiiii ? Je m'ennuie. »

« J'avais bien compris. Mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'on vous donnait des sucettes. Et vous mangez déjà tous assez de cochonneries comme ça. »

Caelum se mit à bouder et sa mère eut un peu pitié de lui. Son fils avait constamment de l'énergie à dépenser, et rester assis à ne rien faire n'était pas son fort.

Elle avait bien envie de l'inscrire à un club de sport, mais elle pressentait qu'en discuter avec Drago ne serait pas de tout repos. Il voudrait l'inscrire au mini club de Quidditch, sans aucun doute, alors que cela était absolument hors de question pour Hermione. Mais Drago ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse un sport moldu dont il ne comprenait pas les règles.

Cela promettait de longues discussions à venir.

.

OoO

.

« Ca vous plait ? » Questionna Drago.

Il récolta un concert de cris ravis, et il en conclut que oui, ils étaient satisfaits.

Le blond, ainsi que ses trois enfants, se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Chambre dont ils venaient de mettre la touche finale, juste à temps pour l'arrivée de leur sœur.

Drago s'était attelé à préparer la chambre quelques temps auparavant, il avait acheté ce qui manquait, selon ses envies, ou selon ce que lui dictait Hermione.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment tout fait tout seul. Cassiopée, Caelum Leo l'avaient bien aidé, et avaient fait des choix divers, que ce soit au niveau des couleurs, des peluches, de la décoration des murs…

Quand il avait raconté cela à Hermione, elle avait eu l'air de craindre un peu le résultat, mais il était étonnamment... « normal ». Il y avait eu beaucoup de désaccords entre les enfants, mais chacun avait pu mettre sa petite touche, et la chambre de leur petite sœur était chaleureuse et accueillante...

Cassiopée et ses frères avaient été un peu déçus lorsque leurs parents leur avaient expliqué qu'Elizabeth ne dormirait pas tout de suite dans sa chambre, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Les médicomages avaient enfin donné leur autorisation. Le système immunitaire du bébé était assez fort pour lui permettre de rentrer chez elle. Elle grandissait et grossissait bien, même si elle restait en dessous du poids « normal » d'un bébé de son âge.

Elle avait des potions à prendre, et la température de la maison serait à surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, mais elle pouvait rentrer.

Les choses n'étaient pas terminées pour autant. Hermione et Drago devraient emmener leur fille à Sainte Mangouste tous les deux jours, dans un premier temps, mais ils s'en fichaient. Leur petite Lizzie allait rentrer, enfin. Ils allaient réellement pouvoir commencer à vivre leur nouvelle vie à six, et goûter un peu au bonheur, qui leur avait manqué après la naissance.

.

« Elle arrive quand maman ? » Demanda Leo

« Quand je serais allé la chercher. Dans vingt minutes. » Répondit Drago, tout en sachant que vingt minutes n'avait aucun sens dans l'esprit de Leo. Pour lui, tout ce qui était au-delà d'un ou deux, équivalait à une éternité. »

« Je vais voir si tout est prêt dans la cuisine ! » S'écria Cassie.

Leo l'accompagna, probablement pour essayer de chiper quelque chose à manger – même si Tiby veillait au grain – et Caelum se retrouva seul avec son papa.

Drago lui fit signe de venir, et le prit sur ses genoux, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le large fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il embrassa son fils, qui se blottit dans ses bras.

.

« Pourquoi ton cœur il bat vite papa ? »

« Parce que je suis impatient. J'ai hâte que maman et Lizzie arrivent à la maison. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va pleurer beaucoup la nuit ?»

« Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. Mais de toute façon, tu n'entendras rien. On jettera un sort pour que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Et c'est quand qu'elle va marcher et parler ? »

« Pas encore, mon prince. Il va te falloir beaucoup de patience pour ça. »

Caelum soupira, et garda le silence un petit moment, avant de se remettre à parler.

« Quand elle sera plus grand, j'espère qu'elle sera pas trop comme Cassie. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Questionna Drago.

« Cassie elle est pas marrante. Elle aime pas le Quidditch, elle lit et elle dessine tout le temps et souvent elle aime pas les jeux que Leo et moi on joue. Alors quand on lui demande de jouer avec nous souvent elle dit non. Elle aime que jouer un peu à la chasse au trésor et aux jeux de saucété. Elle est pas drôle. Peut-être que Lizzie elle va aimer le Quidditch comme nous.»

« Peut-être... si maman arrête de lui lire des histoires de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Fit le blond.

« Je vais dire à maman que t'as dit Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Et si tu fais ça, tu seras puni jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard. »

Caelum eut une petite exclamation de peur, et Drago ricana intérieurement. Parfois, il faisait bon faire peur à ses enfants…

.

OoO

.

Tout transport magique devant être évité pour Elizabeth, Hermione avait emprunté une voiture du ministère de la Magie.

Ses parents avaient bien évident offert la leur, mais Drago – qui n'aimait décidément pas les voitures – refusait catégoriquement que sa fille monte dans une voiture moldue. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il s'imaginait, mais elle avait préféré ne pas s'embarquer dans une discussion inutile, et un simple coup de cheminette à Kingsley lui avait assuré une voiture.

Hermione l'aurait volontiers conduite, mais Kingsley l'avait faite taire d'un ton autoritaire et lui avait dit que ce serait avec chauffeur ou rien.

Lorsque la voiture arriva devant leur maison, Hermione remercia chaleureusement le chauffeur, et descendit, Lizzie dans les bras.

Ils avaient déjà envoyé toutes leurs affaires chez eux par cheminette, et ce ne fut donc les bras uniquement chargés de leur bébé, qu'ils remontèrent la petite allée jusqu'à la porte.

Drago l'ouvrit, et sa femme fut immédiatement accueillie par un concert de « Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan ».

.

Cassie, Cal et Leo se mirent à parler tous les trois en même temps, à lui mettre des dessins dans les mains, et à lui montrer la banderole qu'ils avaient réalisés – avec l'aide de Tiby – qui clamait : « Bienvenue à la maison, maman et Elizabeth. »

« J'ai fait des gâteaux avec Tiby ! » S'exclama Cassie « Tu vas en manger, hein maman ? »

« I manger pour un régiment. » Chuchota Drago à l'oreille de sa femme « Tellement que si j'étais gentil, j'en donnerais aux pauvres. »

« Ce que tu dis est immonde, Drago ! Je vais t'inscrire au programme de solidarité du ministère ! »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre quelque chose qu'elle aurait qualifié de tout aussi immonde, car, alerté par les cris des enfants, Tiby arriva en courant presque.

L'elfe de maison n'avait pas encore vu Elizabeth, et il mourrait d'envie de faire connaissance avec le nouveau bébé de la maison.

.

« Maîtresse Hermione. » S'exclama-t-il, oubliant qu'Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle maîtresse « Tiby est heureux que vous soyez de retour à la maison ! Oh oui. Tiby est prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour aider avec la jeune petite maîtresse. Est-ce que Tiby peut voir la jeune maîtresse Elizabeth. »

« Bien sûr Tiby. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle s'agenouilla, et déposa la petite Elizabeth endormie, dans les bras de Tiby.

Le petit elfe sembla fou de joie, et cela fit rayonner Hermione. Elle regarda Tiby tenir le bébé en souriant largement, puis elle se tourna vers Drago qui la regardait comme si elle était cinglée.

« Ne fais aucun commentaire ! » Lui lança-t-elle.

« Maman, vient goûter la nourriture qu'on t'a préparée ! »

La jeune maman faillit s'évanouir en voyant la table de la salle à manger qui croulait littéralement sous la nourriture.

Au moins, il n'y aurait rien à préparer pour le lendemain, lorsque leurs amis viendraient.

Ils avaient voulu se réserver cette première soirée juste tous les six –sept avec Tiby.

Hermione voulait faire plaisir à ses enfants, et goûta un peu de tout ce qu'il avait fait, les félicitant largement, quand bien même elle savait qu'à part pour le gâteau de Cassie, Tiby avait probablement fait le plus gros du travail.

Elizabeth n'avait pas l'air dérangée par toute cette agitation. Elle dormait tranquillement, dans les bras de qui voulait bien la porter... et tout le monde voulait la porter, même Caelum.

« Maman ! On va voir la chambre qu'on a tout fait avec papa ! » Ordonna Leo en sautillant.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, et la tira derrière lui, entrainant également le reste de la famille. Ils voulaient tous voir la réaction d'Hermione, à défaut de voir celle de Lizzie qui n'avait pas l'air décidée à se réveiller pour observer sa chambre.

« Ferme tes yeux maman ! » S'écria Leo, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

Hermione s'exécuta de bon cœur, et elle attendit qu'on lui indique qu'elle pouvait avancer, et ensuite qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta, et des larmes de joie lui montèrent aux yeux. La chambre était parfaite. Dans des tons majoritairement lavande et gris clair, avec des touches de vert pomme et bleu ciel. Les meubles étaient en bois clair, la décoration n'était pas trop surchargée. C'était parfait.

Elle s'approcha de la petite commode, pour observer plus attentivement les photos qui se trouvaient là. Des photos de leur famille.

« C'est… c'est magnifique… merci… Elizabeth a les meilleurs des frères et sœur, et le meilleur des papas. »

« Et la meilleure des mamans ! » Renchérit Cassie « Je t'aime maman ! »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime maman ! » Fit Caelum

« Et moi aussi ! » S'exclama Leo.

Ils se précipitèrent sur elle, et Hermione les enlaça et embrassa avec plaisir.

« Je vous aime aussi mes amours. »

Elle se redressa et regarda son mari, qui tenait Lizzie dans ses bras.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit Drago d'un ton innocent « Tu attends que je te dise quelque chose ? Ah oui... je te déteste, Granger. »

« Vraiment, Malefoy ? »

« Vraiment. Je te déteste tellement que je t'aime. Et ce qui est bien, c'est qu'en plus d'être la meilleure maman du monde, tu es la meilleure femme du monde. »

Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Sourire que Drago effaça d'un long baiser.

« Beuuuuuuurk ! » S'exclamèrent les enfants en chœur. »

.

Plus tard, après que tout le monde eut pris sa douche et se fut mis en pyjama Cassie demanda à dormir dans la chambre de ses parents, où le berceau d'Elizabeth avait également été installé.

Caelum et Leo, tentés par l'idée, exprimèrent eux aussi leur envie de venir, et les deux parents se retrouvèrent sans vraiment savoir comment, bien à l'étroit dans leur immense lit.

Entre Elizabeth qui allait se réveiller et pleurer, Cassiopée et ses pieds froids, Caelum qui gigotait dans tous les sens, et Leo qui parlait dans son sommeil, ils allaient passer une nuit formidable... mais cela faisait partie du jeu d'être parents, et ils n'auraient échangé leur place pour rien au monde...

* * *

Tadaaaa, et voilà, un petit peu de bonheur après un bonne dose de tristesse et de peur ! Elizabeth va mieux, et elle va pouvoir commencer sa vie de petite princesse ! J'ai essayé de consacrer aussi un peu de temps à Caelum. Je voulais voir montrer que même s'il est un peu "difficile" au fond il est tout mignon et il a juste plein d'énergie à dépenser !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine :)

Bisous Bisous


	43. Episode XLII

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi tout va bien, je suis contente d'être en week-end, même si le temps anglais commence à me taper sur le système. La météo est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. mercredi soir, quand je suis sortie du yoga je me suis pris un énorme orage, ainsi qu'une averse de neige (mais genre vraiment de la neige, pas de la grêle). Anyway, je veux du soleiiiiiiiil moi ! Et de la chaleur (j'ai pas choisi le bon pays,, je sais ahah)

Anyway, c'est pas grave, me voici en week-end de trois jours et prête aussi à vous donner ce nouvel épisode ! On y va.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lisa :** Super pour le voyage, tu vas t'éclater ! Je ne sais pas si je serais là, mais je te dirais si jamais c'est le cas. Couper le riz, c'est une expression du Québec ou c'est juste que tu as arrêté d'en manger ? Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Passe un bon week-end :)

 **Wizzette** : Tout a fait, une nouvelle vie à quatre :D

 **Enamort** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire :D

 **Mok** : ahah, disons qu'ils sont un peu serrés avec les trois enfants dans le lit xDD Après cet épisode, il y aura une ellipse, Lizzie sera un peu plus grande et tu en sauras plus sur elle :)

 **Cecile** : ta curiosité sera vite satisfaite :) Et oui, j'ai une autre fic de prévue après celle-ci !

 **Betamèche** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite

 **lilison42** : Oui, j'ai une autre fic de prévue après celle-ci !

 **Bellasidious** : Merci beaucoup :D

 **Katell :** Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite

 **Pauline** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise aussi

 **Sarah** : Nope, je suis de fin novembre donc je suis sagittaire. oui c'est bientôt la fin,, et oui il y aura une autre dramione après

.

 **Un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

 **Note** : La dernière partie du chapitre n'a pas été corrigée (et c'est ma faute, pas celle de ma bêta), et je m'en excuse)

* * *

 **Episode XLII : Retour à la vie normale**

 **.**

« J'y vais ! » Annonça Daphné, en embrassant rapidement Blaise du bout des lèvres, probablement pour ne pas abîmer son rouge à lèvres « Drago, ta fille est merveilleuse. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin... je sais qu'elle est merveilleuse, c'est ma fille, mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu le réalises. »

« Elle a changé la couche de Basile comme une pro. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. »

« Ah oui ? Tu laisses Cassie faire le sale boulot ? » Gronda Drago.

« J'allais appeler Blaise, et elle a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait. Bon, je file, je vais être en retard. »

Daphné allait voir une pièce de théâtre, avec Astoria et leur mère, et Théo et Drago s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez lui.

S'étaient ensuite incrustés Harry et George, puisqu'Hermione avait elle aussi décidé d'inviter ses amies à la maison.

Caelum faisait une soirée pyjama chez Molly et Arthur Weasley avec ses « cousins » - les enfants d'Harry et Ginny et de George et Angelina. Leo étant malade, il était resté à la maison avec Hermione et Lizzie, et Cassiopée, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour venir avec son papa. Ce qui, lorsqu'on parlait de Cassie, signifiait qu'elle avait demandé poliment, tout en promettant qu'elle serait sage et qu'elle ne dérangerait pas les adultes.

Et force était de constater qu'elle tenait parole, et qu'en plus, elle était une très bonne baby-sitter pour Basile...

Cette petite soirée entre amis faisait beaucoup de bien à Drago. Car force était de constater que les six mois qui étaient passés depuis qu'Elizabeth était née, étaient passés très vite, mais qu'ils n'avaient quasiment eu aucune vie sociale pendant tout ce temps. Ils avaient eu trop de choses à faire, et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner de leur petite dernière plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Mais à présent, il se sentait prêt à renouer avec sa vie sociale, et avec les petits verres qui allaient avec.

.

OoO

.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Hermione fronça les légèrement les sourcils. La seule personne qui aurait pu venir à cette heure-ci, aurait été Drago, amenant Cassiopée se coucher, mais il aurait pris la poudre de cheminette. Et s'il avait transplané, il n'aurait certainement pas sonné à la porte de sa propre maison.

« Ma baguette à briser que c'est Ron ! » S'écria Ginny.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce que Ron viendrait faire ici ? »

« Alexa est chez ses parents, sa mère s'est cassé je ne sais plus quoi et elle est allée voir comment ça allait. Ron est donc tout seul, il sait ce qu'on fait ce soir, il n'a pas été invité chez Blaise et il ne voudra pas s'y incruster en sachant qu'il y a Drago. Donc... »

A ce moment-là, la personne derrière la porte posa le doigt sur la sonnette, et le laissa. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ginny, qui afficha un sourire triomphant.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait que Ron pour faire ça.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Ronchonna-t-il lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit enfin la porte.

« Tu sais que je peux te claquer la porte au nez. C'est une soirée entre filles. »

« Je suis papa ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je sais très bien ce que vous faites à vos soirées entre filles. Vous parlez des enfants. »

« Faux ! » Cria Ginny depuis le salon « On parle aussi de la vie sexuelle d'Hermione, puisque c'est elle qui a la plus intense. »

« La ferme Ginny ! »

La remarque avait néanmoins mis Ron mal à l'aise et Hermione eut envie de rire. Voilà qui lui apprendrait.

.

« Non mais sérieusement. » Reprit Angelina, une fois que Ron fut installé, et qu'il eut commencé à manger « Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de penser à ça, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Pas vraiment non. Nous avions tous les deux l'esprit ailleurs... »

« ... »

« Quoi qu'on a fêté le retour d'Elizabeth à la maison, à notre façon. »

Ron s'étouffa presque dans sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre, tandis que les filles éclataient de rire.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites. Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu serais comme ça ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ! » Intervint Ron « Ayez un peu pitié de moi. »

« Avoir pitié de toi ? Jamais. C'est toi qui t'es incrusté ici, dans notre soirée femme ! » Rétorqua sa sœur.

Ron se mit à afficher sa mine boudeuse, mais comme pour apporter une touche masculine en plus, Leo choisit cet instant pour débarquer dans le salon.

Il avait l'air totalement hagard, le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou dans l'autre main.

Sans dire un mot, sans même sembler s'apercevoir de la présence des différentes personnes qui étaient là, il avança droit vers le canapé, où Luna et Hermione étaient assisses, et il se pelotonna tout contre sa mère.

Il toussa quelques peu, mais ferma rapidement les yeux, et se rendormit.

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue potelée.

Elle en profita pour sentir sa température, mais avec la dose de potion qu'il avait prise avant de se coucher, il aurait été étonnant que la fièvre soit déjà remontée. Il s'était probablement réveillé parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

.

« Il a tellement grandi... » Souffla Angelina.

« ... »

« Ils s'adaptent tous bien à leur petite sœur ? »

« Cassie et Leo l'adorent. Parfois je me demande même si Cassie est sa grande sœur ou sa deuxième mère. Si demain je me casse une jambe, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire. »

« Effectivement... et ce parce que tu es une sorcière, Hermione ! »Répondit Ginny.

« Leo, lui, est plus passif, mais il est fasciné par sa sœur. Il ne fait que de l'observer, et parfois il me demande s'il faisait les mêmes choses quand il était bébé. Il est tellement adorable mon petit prince. »

« Et Caelum ? » Interrogea Ron

« Eh bien... C'est plus... plus compliqué. Il aime sa sœur, je le sais. Il le lui dit tous les soirs quand il lui souhaite bonne nuit, mais tu le connais… C'est horrible à dire, mais elle ne l'intéresse pas. Il le dit lui-même. Enfin, ce n'est pas là le problème. Je peux comprendre qu'un bébé qui ne fait que dormir, manger, et pleurer ne soit pas très intéressant. Le problème, c'est que cela est source de disputes entre Leo et lui. Il ne comprend pas que son frère préfère rester à regarder le bébé plutôt que de jouer avec lui.

« Ils sont tellement proches tous les deux, il doit trouver étonnant que Leo ne réagisse pas comme lui. »

« Oui... Enfin... samedi prochain, il va faire un essai au club de judo. »

« De quoi ? » S'exclamèrent en chœur tous les autres.

Hermione entreprit de leur expliquer de quoi il s'agissait et récolta des regards qui lui firent craindre le pire. Drago ne voudrait jamais.

Hermione avait au départ pensé inscrire son fils à un club de basketball, ou de hockey. Mais après en avoir parlé avec ses parents, elle avait changé d'avis, et préféré écouter les conseils de son père. Le judo semblait être une bonne idée, et malgré un côté qui pouvait sembler « violent », Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas aussi bien expliqué à Drago qu'à ses amis, ce qu'était le judo, et ce pour une bonne raison : elle craignait sa réaction.

.

OoO

.

« S'il y a le moindre soucis, vous nous appelez, envoyez un Portoloin où n'importe quel autre moyen de communication, d'accord ? »

Hermione tenait sa petite dernière dans les bras, et se demandait si elle allait parvenir à la lâcher.

C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient laisser Elizabeth seule, sans l'un de ses parents. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses se passent mal, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Elle avait confiance en sa mère et Narcissa, elle avait confiance en Tiby et en Cassie, mais c'était son petit bébé, sa petite fille toute fragile et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

« Maman t'aime mon cœur, d'accord. On revient vite ! »

Elle embrassa la joue d'Elizabeth pour la millième fois, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour la lâcher, quand bien même ils devaient partir, sans quoi ils finiraient par être en retard.

« Tu dis au revoir à ta sœur ? » Demanda Drago à Caelum

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de sa sœur, qui babilla un peu. Mais elle reporta très vite son attention sur sa maman, rendant encore plus difficile la séparation.

« Bon, ça suffit Hermione maintenant ! » Gronda gentiment Jean Granger « Elizabeth n'est pas en sucre, elle s'en sortira parfaitement sans ses parents. Allez, donne-la moi ! »

Hermione obtempéra, mais le bébé sembla sentir que ses parents allaient partir, et qu'ils n'étaient pas très rassurés à l'idée de la laisser.

Lizzie se mit soudainement à pleurer à gros sanglots et Hermione fit un pas vers sa mère, les bras tendus.

« Je sais gérer un bébé qui pleure, et Narcissa aussi ! » Asséna Jean, tout en câlinant le bébé. « Allez ouste ! »

« Un dernier bisou. »

« Dehors Hermione ! »

.

Les parents de Lizzie finirent par obtempérer, mais Hermione tint à rester l'oreille collée derrière la porte, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de sa fille cessent. Cela arriva un peu trop rapidement, si bien qu'elle se demanda si Narcissa n'avait pas jeté un sortilège de silence.

Il lui fallut néanmoins reprendre ses esprits. C'était leur moment avec Caelum, et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher pour son fils.

Le petit garçon semblait aux anges à l'idée de passer un moment seul avec ses deux parents. Il leur tenait à chacun une main, et parlait sans relâche, racontant ce dont il avait rêvé, à quoi il avait joué avec son frère, et comment Cassie avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'Elizabeth n'était pas ennuyeuse – ce qui à ses yeux, avait rendu Cassie encore moins marrante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Pourquoi elle est comme ça Cassie. Est-ce que toi aussi maman t'étais pas drôle quand t'étais petite ? »

Drago éclata de rire, et regarda son fils avec un large sourire :

« Ta maman n'est toujours pas drôle. Un jour, je t'emmènerais la voir au travail, et tu comprendras. »

« Pourquoi tu t'es marié avec elle alors ? Moi quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec une fille qui est drôle, et qui fait des jeux bien. Comme Lily. Moi, je me marierais avec Lily et j'ai même pas peur que James et Albus ils me cassent la tête. »

« Tu n'as peur de casser le cœur de papa ? » Fit Hermione.

C'était à son tour de rire. Drago était subitement devenu tout blanc à la simple pensée que son petit garçon puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec une Potter.

« Tu devrais écouter Leo. » Ronchonna le blond « Tu sais, quand il dit qu'à part ses sœurs, les filles c'est tout caca. »

« Leo il sait pas. C'est les filles pas marrantes qui sont tout caca. Lily, elle grimpe aux arbres, et elle aime pas les jupes. »

« CQFD. » Ricana Hermione. »

.

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe pendant le reste du trajet tandis qu'Hermione se moquait de lui. Au milieu de tout cela, Caelum semblait particulièrement bien s'amuser. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres, et n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de la possible crise cardiaque qu'il pourrait causer à son père.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de judo, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas pour le blond.

Ils étaient finalement un peu en avance, et le cours d'avant n'était donc pas encore terminé. C'était un cours pour enfants plus grands, et d'un niveau plus avancé. Il y avait des ceintures vertes, et quelques ceintures bleues et marron.

Juste devant eux, deux petites garçons combattaient, et l'un mis l'autre à terre en une prise, avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Whaouh, trop coooooool ! » S'exclama Caelum « Je veux faire ça, je veux faire ça ! »

« Bordel Granger ! » Souffla Drago à voix basse « C'est quoi ce truc ? Tu piques des crises quand Cal monte sur un balai, et tu veux qu'il fasse ça ! Non mais regarde-moi ça ! C'est violent et dangereux ! »

« Mais non. » Fit Hermione « Ce n'est pas dangereux, il y a une technique. Et le judo est un sport très respectueux. Il n'y a pas de violence non plus. »

« Pas de violence ?! Comment est-ce que tu appelles ce qu'ils font alors ?! »

« Ils pratiquent le judo. »

.

Drago se remit à parler dans sa barbe. Il avait le sentiment de s'être fait profondément avoir. Hermione et ses parents lui avaient vendu le judo comme quelque chose qui pourrait aider Caelum à canaliser et dépenser son énergie, et on lui donnait quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti sur le champ, mais Caelum avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement hâte d'essayer de s'exercer au judo... Il ne voulait pas le décevoir et tout gâcher.

Il ne pouvait donc que se raccrocher à l'idée qu'en essayant, son fils n'aimerait en fait pas, et il priait pour que ce soit le cas.

Mais bien évidemment, après ses quarante minutes d'essai, avec des enfants de son âge, Caelum était tout simplement enchanté. Surexcité aurait même mieux convenu.

Bien que ses parents aient assistés à l'ensemble de ce cours d'essai, leur fils leur raconta dans les moindres détails ce que le professeur leur avait dit et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était enchanté, il avait hâte de savoir faire des prises comme les grands, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il irradiait littéralement de joie, et Drago comprit qu'il serait impossible de lui refuser cela.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à se débrouiller pour lui lancer un sortilège de protection sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive.

Après cela, Hermione estima que Caelum avait bien besoin de continuer la journée comme elle avait commencée, et ils retournèrent du côté sorcier pour aller déguster une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

« On peut aller dans le magasin de quidditch après ? » Demanda Caelum entre deux cuillérées de sundae.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux, Hermione se précipita immédiatement vers sa fille, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Elle la couvrit littéralement de baisers, et l'observa sur toutes les coutures, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

« La confiance règne. » S'exclama Jean.

« Je vous fait confiance, mais Elizabeth ne s'est jamais retrouvée seule sans Drago ou moi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on l'abandonne. »

« N'importe quoi. » Répondit sa mère « Comme si elle allait penser ça. »

De son côté, Caelum donnait à son frère et sa sœur les petits cadeaux qu'il leur avait rapporté.

Après avoir supplié son père de lui acheter des accessoires pour balai, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à Leo et Cassie.

Il avait avait choisi pour son frère un cahier de coloriage sur le thème de quidditch, et pour sa sœur, un livre sur les créatures fantastiques qu'il avait choisi chez Fleury et Botts, tout seul, comme un grand.

Cassiopée et leo étaient plus que ravis de découvrir leurs cadeaux, et Drago comme Hermione se réjouissaient de les voir partager un petit moment complice entre frères et sœurs. Ils finirent même par se faire un câlin à trois, ce qui fit verser une larme à Hermione.

« Et le trophée du meilleur parent est attribué à Drago Malefoy ! » Chantonna Drago.

« Parce que tu les as fait tout seul les enfants les enfants. » Rétorqua Hermione « C'est même toi qui a fait le plus dur du travail. »

« Ah, tu es là Granger, excuse-moi, je pensais que tu étais trop occupée à renifler et te moucher. »

« Va au diable, sale serpent. »

Drago éclata de rire, puis s'approcha de sa femme et de sa petite dernière, et les enlaça, en regardant les trois autres, qui s'étaient mis à colorier une même page du carnet de Leo.

« Il faut qu'on en profite, dans quelques années, ils passeront leur temps à se disputer et se dire qu'ils se détestent. »

« ca n'arrivera pas. Parce qu'ils ne grandiront pas. Ils resteront des enfants toute leur vie, et moi je ne vieillirai jamais. »

« C'est beau de rêver Drago... »

* * *

Voilàààà. Tout d'abord, je vais rendre à César ce qui est à César : l'idée du judo ne vient pas de moi, mais de deux lectrices. je voyais plutôt Caelum faire un sport collectif, mais leurs review m'ont fait réfléchir, et j'ai décidé de suivre leur idée.

Notre petit couple reprend donc leur vie normale, même s'ils ont du mal à lâcher du lest avec Elizabeth. On avancera un peu dans le temps dans le prochain épisode, mais en attendant, j'attend vos avis avec impatience !

Bisous Bisous


	44. Episode XLIII

Bonsoir ! Je vous ecris en direct de mon babysitting ahah ca faisait longtemps. je suis dans la famille francaise que j'adore et qui ont la TV française ahah du coup j'ai pu regarder Koh Lanta en direct je suis happyyyy !  
En plus il fait BEAU ET CHAUD je suis refaite. Et les joies d'etre metisse font que j'ai deja bronzé ahah j'ai la marque des lunettes, des chaussures et un peu du short xD 

Anyway j'espere que vous allez bien. vous allez voir qu'on fait un petit bon dans le temps dans ce chapitre hihi

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est a moi, le reste est a JKR

 **Reponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lisa :** Aie... je compatis pour le fromage (plus que pour le riz, car je pourrais me passer du riz), en bonne française, je ne vois pas ma vie sans fromage ahah.

Super pour la voiture ! Elle est de quelle couleur ? Gros bisous !

 **Enamort** : C'est ça aussi leur couple hihi, des petites chamailleries qui font leur charme xD Bisous Bisous

 **Cecile** : ahah, il n'avait qu'à pas s'incruster le ronnie chou. je suis ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! Voici la suite

 **Marianne** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes :D cassie est ma chouchoute aussi (même si je ne devrais pas avoir de préférence xD)

Merci encore une fois ! Lire ton petit mot m'a fait super plaisir :D

 **Emilie** : ahah il a quatre ans le pauvre chérie, il ne sait pas le pauvre. Il en reste trois je pense, mais je ne suis pas entièrement sure xD

 **Katell** : Ahah non, même pas xD

 **Betameche** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Et je ne dirais rien sur ma prochaine fic :p

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup ! mais siiiii ils s'aiment, les petites piques ça fait partie du charme du couple voyons !

 **Bellasidious** : Merci :D

 **Sarah** : Helloooo, merci beaucoup ! Drago ne sera jamais prêt pour ça je pense xDD Bisous Bisous

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Ghostyy77** : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fait super plaisir ! Plus beaucoup d'épisodes, je pense trois. Et non je ne compte pas traduire mes fics. Je l'ai fait pour un OS mais je préfère dans l'autre sens et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment, je préfère écrire des choses inédites ^^

.

 **Merciiiii a ma Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Episode XLIII : Surprotection  
**

 **.**

Elizabeth, âgée d'un an et demi, courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur ses petites jambes, pour essayer d'échapper à ses frères et à leurs chatouilles. Caelum et Leo faisait exprès d'attendre pour l'attraper, car elle courait bien évidemment à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Et soudain, la petite fille perdit l'équilibre, et se retrouva par terre, sur ses fesses.

« Ma princesse ! » S'exclama aussitôt Hermione, en se levant de la chaise où elle était assise.

Elle se précipita vers sa fille – qui ne pleurait même pas, et semblait juste surprise d'être tombée – et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers et en observant que tout allait bien.

« Mamaaaan ! » Fit Caelum.

Hermione reposa Lizzie par terre, mais elle se mit immédiatement à pleurnicher.

Caelum poussa un profond soupir, comprenant que le jeu était fini et le cœur d'Hermione se pinça quelque peu.

Et lorsqu'elle se rassit aux côtés d'Harry, elle ne put que voir le regard qu'il lui lança.

« Quoi ? »

Harry sembla sur le point de répondre « rien », mais Hermione était comme sa sœur, et il se devait de tout lui dire, même les choses qui n'étaient pas les plus plaisantes à entendre.

« Tu dois arrêter Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu transformes ta fille en une ventouse pleurnicheuse. Tu l'as eu dans les bras ou sur les genoux pendant tout l'après-midi. Caelum et Leo ont fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle veuille bien te lâcher et aller jouer avec eux, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tous les bébés tombent ! Combien de fois Cassie, Cal et Leo sont tombés ? Est-ce que tu te précipitais sur eux comme ça ? Elle ne pleurait même pas. Elle n'avait rien et tu le sais ! Elle est tombée sur les fesses, avec sa couche qui a dû amortir tout le choc... »

« Elle a pleuré... »

« Elle n'a pas pleuré parce qu'elle est tombée ! Elle a pleuré parce que tu es venue, et qu'elle voulait rester dans tes bras. Lizzie va te manipuler aisément si tu continues comme ça. Hermione, dès qu'elle pleurniche un peu, tu lui donnes tout, et Drago est pareil. »

Hermione détourna le regard, et serra un peu plus fort sa fille dans ses bras. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa petite fille avait tellement souffert pendant les premières semaines de sa vie qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'elle subisse le moindre inconfort.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas la première personne à lui faire une réflexion de ce genre. Ses parents eux aussi lui avaient fait remarquer qu'elle était un peu trop extrême, et Lucius avait été très virulent dans ses paroles, mais Drago s'était immédiatement braqué.

« Hermione... » Reprit Harry « Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal ou te rendre triste mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Regarde Cal et Leo ! Ils étaient super contents de jouer avec leur sœur, et tu viens tout gâcher. »

« Mais elle aime être dans mes bras ! »

« Sans blague... Et si Leo, Cal ou Cassie voulait être dans tes bras tout le temps, tu dirais ça aussi. »

« Ils sont plus grand... et ce n'est pas pareil... »

Elle embrassa Lizzie, qui lui répondit un « mama » tout mignon, et elle sentit sa volonté, déjà assez faible, faiblir encore plus...

.

OoO

.

« Le fait que tout votre entourage vous dise la même chose ne te fais pas réfléchir. »

« Si... mais je pense qu'ils ont tort. Je travaille toute la journée, et Drago aussi. Quand je suis là, il est normal que je veuille avoir Elizabeth avec moi, et c'est pareil pour Drago. »

« Elizabeth est à la crèche du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea la psychomage.

« Oui... »

« Tu vas donc la voir assez régulièrement ? »

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler légèrement. La vérité, s'était qu'il lui arrivait même parfois de prendre sa fille dans son bureau. Elle ne le faisait pas très souvent, car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir vraiment le droit –même si rien ne l'interdisait formellement, elle avait lu attentivement les textes à ce propos.

« En quoi Lizzie est-elle différente des trois autres ? » Demanda la psychomage.

« Vous le savez bien ! Elle est née à six mois et demi. Elle a passé des semaines en couveuse. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a qui la différencie. »

« Rien. » Répondit Hermione d'une manière un peu agressive. J'aime tous mes enfants autant que les autres. »

« Je ne questionne pas ton amour envers tes enfants. » Rassura la psychomage « Je m'interroge seulement sur cette attitude surprotectrice. Hermione... si les paroles d'Harry, de tes parents et de tes beaux-parents te tracassent au point que tu éprouves le besoin de venir m'en parler, c'est que tu réalises bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! »

« ... »

« Elizabeth n'est pas en verre Hermione. Il ne va rien lui arriver. Elle peut se faire mal, comme les autres enfants, elle peut subir des frustrations comme les autres enfants. C'est normal. Elle n'est pas différente, et Drago et toi devez le réaliser. »

.

OoO

.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va se laisser manger par notre fille ? » Demanda Hermione.

Drago la regarda, puis regarda Elizabeth, qui était allongée entre eux deux. Au moment du coucher, Hermione lui avait lu son histoire, lui avait fait son bisou du soir, puis elle avait eu les bisous de ses frères et sœurs, et Drago était passé en dernier.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à quitter la chambre, Elizabeth ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et s'était mise à pleurer.

Drago avait essayé de la calmer un peu, de l'aider à s'endormir, mais il avait vite cédé et emmené sa fille dans leur chambre.

« Quand les trois autres faisaient des caprices de ce genre, on les laissait pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne servait à rien de faire ce genre de caprice. » Souffla le blond.

« Je sais... »

« Mais je n'aime pas quand elle pleure... » Continua Drago « Et les autres... ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont failli perdre leur enfant. »

Hermione était d'accord avec son mari. Elle saisissait le point de vue des autres, mais ils savaient sans savoir. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient été privés des premières semaines de leur enfant, qui avaient été forcé de la regarder à travers la paroi en plastique de la couveuse... Ils ne pourraient jamais entièrement comprendre.

.

OoO

.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, ma princesse adorée. »

Cassie se mordit la lèvre, ce qui la fit ressembler d'une manière encore plus frappante, à sa mère, et les époux échangèrent un regard. L'un comme l'autre avaient vu que quelque chose tracassait Cassiopée, et visiblement, elle s'apprêtait à profiter du repas pour leur en faire part.

Cassie regarda sa petite sœur, qui était assise entre elle et leur maman, dans sa chaise haute, puis elle reporta son regard sur Drago.

« Grand-père... » Commença-t-elle.

« Oh Merlin ! » La coupa Drago « Qu'a-t-il encore fait celui-là ? »

« Grand-père... il a dit que si les choses continuaient comme ça avec Lizzie, elle irait à Poufsouffle. »

« BEUUUUUUUURK ! » S'exclamèrent Leo et Caelum avant de partir dans un concert de protestations.

« Je veux pas qu'elle aille à Poufsouffle. »

« Si elle va à Poufsouffle, c'est plus ma sœur. »

« C'est caca beurk Poufsouffle. »

« Hé, Hé... STOP ! » Intervint Hermione « Poufsouffle est une maison comme les autres, quel est le problème de... »

« Les enfants. » Coupa Drago « N'écoutez pas maman, pour une fois. Et ouvrez grand vos oreilles, même toi Lizzie même si tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte : si l'un d'entre vous va à Poufsouffle, je le déshérite. »

« Drago ! »

« Oui, chérie ? Mais revenons au problème. Cassie, princesse, tu connais ton grand-père, parfois, il divague un peu. Lizzie n'ira pas à Poufsouffle. C'est une Malefoy. Elle n'ira pas à Poufsouffle. »

« Mais même si elle y allait, on l'aimerait toujours autant ! » Intervint Hermione.

« Non. » Firent Leo et Caelum.

Hermione aurait pu jurer que Drago avait également murmuré ce mot, et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Maman, » Continua Cassie « Grand-père, il dit que vous transformez ma sœur en une Poufsouffle et que vous faites n'importe quoi. »

« Mon cœur, je sais que tu adores ton Grand-père Lucius, mais il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce qu'il dit, d'accord ? Ton Grand-père a une tendance à l'exagération, et je vais m'assurer d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui à ce sujet...

.

OoO

.

Drago avait emmené les garçons voir un match de Quidditch, en compagnie de Blaise et Basile, laissant Hermione, Cassiopée et Elizabeth passer un après-midi entre filles. Le soleil brillait ce jour-là, et Cassie proposa qu'elles aillent au parc.

Cassiopée s'était bien occupée de sa petite sœur : elle l'avait aidée à s'habiller, et à présent, elle poussait la poussette avec fierté, en direction du parc.

A ses côtés, Hermione s'imposait mentalement des règles : elle allait laisser ses filles jouer, et si Lizzie tombait ou se faisait mal, elle n'allait pas agir comme une hystérique et gâcher leur après-midi à jouer entre sœurs... Et si Elizabeth réclamait à grimper sur ses genoux ou dans ses bras, elle la pousserait d'abord à continuer à jouer avec sa sœur.

Cela leur ferait du bien à l'une comme à l'autre, puisque Cassie n'était pas très portée sur les aires de jeu. Elle se lassait rapidement, et finissait par s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec un livre.

Mais si elle avait sa sœur avec elle, les choses seraient différentes, et en effet, à peine arrivées, Cassie détacha Lizzie de la poussette et l'entraina vers l'immense bac à sable.

Elles passèrent un temps fou à construire un immense château de sable, et Hermione songea que Tiby allait être _ravi_ de trouver des grains de sable partout dans la maison.

Quand elles se lassèrent, elles sautèrent sur leur château pour le détruire, et partirent sur les balançoires.

Cassiopée poussa un peu sa sœur puis Hermione vint prendre un peu sa relève. Elizabeth riait aux éclats, et cela donna du baume au cœur à sa maman.

Elles firent ensuite plusieurs descentes sur le toboggan. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était très haut pour sa benjamine, mais Cassiopée la tenait fermement.

Ce n'était pas si difficile que cela... bien sûr, il n'était rien arrivé mais peut-être qu'en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté, elle arriverait à lâcher du lest.

.

OoO

.

« Cassie, Cassiopée ? »

« ... »

« Ca... ah, tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici, ma petite filleule chérie. » Demanda Blaise.

Cassiopée s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain de ses parents et regarda Blaise en haussant un sourcil. A ce moment-là, le noir comprit ce que Drago voulait dire quand il disait qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère.

« Je cherche le calme. » Répondit-elle « C'est le zoo en bas. »

Blaise éclata de rire, et nota mentalement la phrase, pour aller la répéter aux autres dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Et il devait avouer que sa filleule n'avait pas tort.

Ils fêtaient les deux ans d'Elizabeth. Et entre les trois enfants Malefoy – Cassie non incluse – ceux des Potter, des différents Weasley, Basile, le fils de Londubat et les filles de Lovegood, sans oublier les deux enfants de Théo et Astoria... c'était effectivement la foire, ou le zoo comme dirait Cassie. Et si les enfants étaient au jus de fruits, ce n'était pas le cas pour les adultes. Par conséquent, ils avaient cessé d'essayer de gérer leurs rejetons, et préféraient s'amuser du fait qu'ils étaient plus efficaces qu'une tornade.

« Toi aussi, tu veux être au calme, parrain Blaise ? » Demanda Cassiopée d'un ton suspicieux.

« Pas vraiment. En vérité, je suis venue te chercher pour que tu redescendes en bas, pour un petit moment. »

« Pléonasme. » Fit Cassiopée.

« Hein ? »

« Pléonasme. Tu as dit « pour que tu redescendes en bas ». Redescendre en bas, c'est un pléonasme. Il faut dire «redescendre » tout seul. »

« Oh Cassie... » Soupira Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras « Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être aussi intelligente. Tu me fais peur parfois. Je vais dire à ta maman qu'elle cesse de t'apprendre des nouveaux mots. »

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre de nouveaux mots parrain Blaise. »

« Non. Certainement pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce serait des mots très vilains. Ou pas de ton âge. Et que ta mère me tuerait. Et ton père aussi. Sans compter ton Grand-père. Allez, viens Cassinette, ta sœur ne soufflera pas ses bougies si tu n'es pas là. »

« Ah. » Fit Cassie « Mais, il fallait le dire, que c'était l'heure des gâteaux. Je ne veux pas rater le gâteau. Tiby, il nous a demandé à Cal, Leo, Lizzie et moi les gâteaux qu'on préfère, et il en a préparé un de chaque. »

« Tu partageras un peu avec moi quand même. »

Cassiopée fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu'il était bien évident que sa réponse serait positive. Les bonnes manières faisaient partie intégrante de la personnalité de la petite fille.

En retournant en plein milieu de l'arène – ou du zoo – Blaise se prit comme une gifle. Le petit tour au calme qu'il venait de faire, lui faisait également réaliser à quel point c'était le bordel.

Juste à ce moment-là, Leo, Basile et Albus passèrent devant lui en poussant des rugissements effroyables, et Blaise arrêta son fils :

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? »

« Quoi. On est des lions. Comme Leo. Tatie Hermione elle nous a appris que Leo ça veut dire lion et les lions ils font... »

« ROAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR. » Firent les trois garçons.

« Ah ! Tu vois parrain, c'est pour ça que je cherchais le calme. Ils sont toqués par ici. »

Néanmoins, la vision des gâteaux poussa Cassie à se mêler de nouveau à la foule de ses cousins, et elle rejoignit Roxanne et James, qui avaient l'air de discuter plus ou moins calmement dans un coin.

Blaise, quant à lui, rejoignit son meilleur ami, qui affichait un air étrange, tout en fixant sa femme, qui installait les bougies sur un des gâteaux.

.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... » Souffla Drago « J'ai l'impression que Lizzie est née hier et voilà qu'elle a deux ans, que Leo en a cinq, Caelum six, et Cassie neuf et demi. Neuf et demi, tu te rends compte. Mon bébé princesse va bientôt aller à Poudlard. Je me sens vieux... je veux pas qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Je veux qu'ils restent tous comme ça. J'ai un pied dans la tombe Blaise... »

Le noir ricana. Un pied dans la tombe, et une légère tendance à l'exagération.

« C'est vrai... d'ailleurs, tu commences à avoir des rides. »

« Des... QUOI ? Où ça ? Non. Tu mens... Tu MENS ! Hermione ! »

Blaise était hilare, et encore plus lorsqu'Hermione s'avança vers eux, en râlant, parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à allumer les bougies.

Et lorsque Drago lui expliqua pourquoi il l'avait appelée, elle le regarda avec un air tellement méprisant, que son rire en devint encore plus incontrôlable.

« Mais chérie... » Bégaya Drago.

« Tu n'as pas de rides. Et même si tu en avais, _ce qui n'est pas le cas_ , ce ne serait pas le moment de s'en soucier. Va chercher ta fille. »

« Blaise s'en est chargé ! »

« Pas cette fille-là. L'autre. Elle est avec Lily, Jacinthe et Lorena. »

Hermione avait finalement bien fait de ne pas allumer les bougies tout de suite, car si Drago n'eut aucun mal à récupérer Elizabeth, les autres parents éprouvèrent un peu plus de difficultés à rassembler leurs rejetons dans le calme, au même endroit. Tous étaient bien trop excités par les quantités de sucre astronomiques qu'ils avaient ingurgitées au cours de l'après-midi.

Finalement, après que Drago eut usé de sa « voix qui fait peur », tout le monde se calma et tourna son regard vers la reine de la journée.

Elizabeth avait regagné l'un de ses endroits préférés au monde : les bras de sa maman, et Hermione ne se gênait pas pour embrasser la petite joue potelée de sa fille, à intervalles réguliers.

Puis, tout le monde chanta joyeux anniversaire, et Lizzie tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, avant de souffler ses deux bougies.

On aurait pu penser que les enfants avaient déjà bien trop mangé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il leur restait de la place pour le gâteau, et pas qu'une petite part...

.

OoO

.

En début de soirée, la maison avait fini par se vider, les invités laissant derrière eux un bazar impressionnant.

Hermione s'était « disputée » avec Tiby, arguant qu'il avait déjà assez travaillé comme ça, et qu'il n'allait pas en plus faire le ménage.

Finalement, ils s'y étaient mis tous les deux, et Cassie avait un peu aidé elle aussi.

Epuisée par sa journée d'anniversaire, Lizzie s'était endormie sur le canapé, dans les bras de Caelum, et on l'avait vite portée dans son lit.

Elle avait été littéralement pourrie de cadeaux, et elle n'avait pas encore reçu ceux de ses grands-parents. Et les cadeaux des grands-parents, particulièrement Lucius et Narcissa, étaient toujours assez grandioses.

« Maman... » Fit soudain Leo, alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire sur un papier qui avait offert quoi, afin d'écrire des cartes de remerciements.

« Oui, mon cœur ? Tu vas bientôt aller te coucher, il est tard. »

« Papa il est triste. Tu devrais aller le voir. » Déclara Leo

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« Dans le jardin. »

Hermione remercia son fils d'un bisou, et lui conseilla d'aller se mettre au lit, en attendant qu'elle ou son père vienne lui lire une histoire.

Elle sortit ensuite dans le jardin, et trouva son mari, assit sur la petite balançoire. Et effectivement, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Doucement, elle l'enlaça, et Drago attrapa ses mains, qu'il embrassa délicatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? »

« Je n'aime pas que Lizzie ait deux ans... » Grommela Drago.

« C'est vrai que le temps est vite passé. »

« Le temps a avancé sans qu'on le voit, tu veux dire. Tu te rends compte que dans un an et demi, Cassiopée va aller à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle ait des petits copains et des rapports sexuels. »

« Drago... on en est encore loin. »

« Tu dis ça, mais regarde ! Lizzie vient de fêter ses deux ans. Bientôt, l'un de nos enfants nous annoncera qu'on va être grands-parents. Je ne veux pas être grand-père, je ne veux pas devenir vieux et mourir. »

« Drago ! » Fit Hermione, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée « Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as déjà ? »

« J'ai presque quarante ans, je suis vieux ! »

« Tu as trente-quatre ans. Tu es plus proche de trente, que de quarante… »

« Pourquoi personne ne nous a dit que c'était horrible de voir ses enfants grandir ? »

« Probablement parce qu'on y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Et est-ce que tu imagines ta vie sans eux ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

Voilaaaaaa. Lizzie a deux ans... sachant qu'elle en a trois et demi dans l'épilogue, on a bien avancé. Et Drago qui a un pied dans la tombe a 34 ans, SANS COMMENTAIRES ahah

Enfin, ja'attend quand même les votres de commentaires hihi

A vendredi prochain

Bisous Bisous


	45. Episode XLIV

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Avant toute chose, **je tiens à vous informer que feu feu semble faire des siennes en ce qui concerne les reviews. J'ai des reviews qui ont disparues et d'autres que je peux voir, mais quand je clique sur le lien pour répondre, il me dit que la review n'existe pas. Tout ça pour dire que si je ne vous ai pas répondu, ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai oublié ou snobé, c'est que je n'ai pas pu.**

Sinon, j'ai une petite anecdote de nanny ! Ca faisait longtemps ahah. Une de mes petites, L. (c'est toujours elle de toute façon, l'année dernière elle m'avait un jour sorti de but en blanc cette phrase magique : "ton pantalon devient trop petit pour toi"), m'a lançé comme ça (pour la mise en contexte, on était en train de monter les escaliers et elle était derrière moi), : "Pourquoi est-ce que tes fesses sont aussi grosses". VOILA. MERCI L. J'étais ra-vie. Bon, je pense que dans sa tête c'était un compliment, parce qu'après elle a dit qu'elle avait hâte d'être une adolescente pour avoir de grosses fesses elle aussi... je vous jure, cette enfant croit que l'adolescence c'est un paradis ou on peut avoir de gros seins, de grosses fesses, regarder la télé quand on veut, boire exclusivement du soda et manger exclusivement des bonbons xDDD Et quand je lui rétorque que lorsqu'on est ado, on vit toujours chez ses parenst et qu'on est toujours soumis aux règles des parents, elle ne me croit pas ahah

La chute sera dure :p

Pour Drago et Hermione, pas encore d'ados, juste des enfants, avec lesquels je vous laisse :)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu ai aimé ! Ahah c'est sur qu'en étant maman, on lit le chapitre encore différement !.

Oui je suis allée à L'AP, j'en ai même fait deux : Londres et Paris ^^

 **Lydia** : Merci beaucoup ! Je comprends que tu préfères la fic principale, tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs ^^ Courage pour le bac !

 **Enamort** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Michèle-Valerie** : Ahah, Drago sera heureux de voir que quelqu'un compatis avec lui :D

 **Fremione** : Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'épisode, deux ou trois je pense ^^ Ravie que tu ai aimé !

 **Bellasidious** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux espérer connaitre leur maison xDD

 **Betamèche** : Merchi beaucoup ! :D

 **Ginny lovegood** : Moi ? maltraiter Blaise ? Jamais ! Drago tutoie son père parce qu'il a grandi et aussi parce qu'il a perdu le respect et la peur qu'il ressentait envers lui.

Et si Drago n'existe dans aucun papier, comment ferait-il pour se marier justement ?

 **Guest ( 1)** : Merci !

 **mok** : mouhahahahahahah, tu vois ?! (ceci est Drago qui se moque gentiment de toi xDD)

 **Ghostyy77** : C'est normal de répondre aux reviews voyons ! Oui, je compte écrire une autre fic dramione :) Voici la suite :)

 **Nanaki** : Lucius se crée son petit fan club mine de rien hihihi.

 **Jessie** : ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Voici la suite !

 **lilison42** : La voici :)

.

 **Note** : Le chapitre a été corrigé par mes soins :)

* * *

 **Episode XLIV**

 **.**

« (…) juste au dessus du bureau directorial, se trouvent les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices. Ils sont présents pour apporter soutien et conseil au directeur ou à la directrice actuelle. Il y a également... Bon, je crois qu'on va arrêter pour ce soir. »

Cassiopée referma l'Histoire de Poudlard, et observa sa petite sœur dont les paupières se faisaient lourdes.

Elle se pencha vers elle, et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit ma Lizzie. Je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure de toutes les petites sœurs de la terre. »

« Cassie ? » Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix endormie « Tu vas aller à Poudlard quand toi ? »

« Dans dix mois. »

Dix mois. Une éternité qui n'était pas si longue que ça. Maintenant que le cap de l'année la séparant de son entrée à Poudlard, avait été dépassé, la petite fille se rendait bien compte que l'échéance allait vite arriver. Elle avait hâte, hâte de découvrir ce château pour de vrai. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Quitter ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, tiby, son Grand-Père… très peu pour elle...

.

OoO

.

« Drago, chéri, il faut vraiment que tu parles à ton père. » Ordonna Narcissa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Justement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il est morose, et d'une humeur vraiment très particulière depuis quelques temps, et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe avec lui. »

Drago acquiesça. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était le mieux placé pour ça, si sa mère elle-même n'y arrivait pas, mais il allait y aller, pour lui faire plaisir.

Il trouva son père dans son bureau, et remarqua immédiatement le verre d'alcool se trouvant à proximité.

Si son père avait besoin de boire, c'est que les choses n'allaient vraiment pas.

« Père ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Lucius poussa un profond soupir, et un long silence règna, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à répondre.

« Ma petite Cassiopée va bientôt entrer à Poudlard... »

« Sérieusement, Père ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Vous la verrez toujours ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle voudra toujours me voir ? » Rétorqua Lucius.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, et il eut l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

Lucius ne manqua pas l'incompréhension qui régna dans les yeux de Drago, et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Par Salazar, mais dans quel monde vis-tu Drago ? N'as-tu pas réalisé ce que Poudlard signifiait ? »

« ... »

« Tu ne seras plus là pour protéger Cassie. Personne ne sera là pour empêcher les gens de lui parler, et surtout, personne ne sera là pour l'empêcher de flâner dans la bibliothèque, et d'ouvrir des livres. Des livres qui parlent de la guerre par exemple. Des livres qui parlent de moi. Et de toi aussi, par la même occasion. »

.

Drago eut le sentiment de s'être reçu un immeuble en pleine figure. Le souffle lui manqua un instant, et il dut même s'asseoir, car ses jambes ne semblaient plus pouvoir le porter.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il avait enfoui tout ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin très éloigné de son cerveau, et dans sa tête, il était bien évident que ses enfants ne sauraient jamais rien.

Ni Cassie, ni ses frères ne leur avaient d'ailleurs jamais demandé comment Hermione et lui s'étaient mis ensemble. Ils étaient persuadés, que comme leur oncle Harry et leur Tante Ginny, ainsi que Blaise et Daphné, ils étaient tombés amoureux à Poudlard, naturellement.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du mal qu'il avait fait tout court. Ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qu'étaient des mangemorts. Ils étaient plus au moins au courant qu'Hermione avait aidé Harry pendant la guerre – et qu'il y avait eu une guerre – mais cela restait très vague dans leurs têtes.

Mais Cassiopée était intelligente, en plus d'être en âge de comprendre, et si lisait la vérité, à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre, elle serait détruite. Et elle allait les détester... Merlin, la simple idée que sa fille puisse lui en vouloir le rendait malade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda-t-il à son père d'une voix désemparée.

.

OoO

.

Quand il avait retrouvé Hermione à la maison, elle avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il lui avait fallu attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux blottis dans leur lit pour que Drago lui explique.

Et comme le blond s'y attendait, sa femme resta calme, puisqu'elle avait visiblement déjà réfléchi à la question.

« Ca fait un moment que je me dis qu'il faut qu'on lui parle. Pas aux garçons, c'est encore trop tôt. »

« Elle va me haïr. Sans parler de mon père, alors qu'elle l'adore. »

« Lucius a sans doute plus à craindre que toi. »

« Tu parles, quand elle va savoir que je suis resté sans rien faire alors que tu étais... »

« Drago ! Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Si tu avais fait quoi ce soit, il n'y aurait pas de Cassie. Ni de Cal, ni de Leo, ni de Lizzie, parce qu'on seraient morts, tous les deux. »

« ... »

« Et je me suis déjà renseignée sur ce point là. Assez peu de personnes sont au courant. Assez pour que ce ne soit pas mentionné dans les livres, et je ne tiens pas à ce que Cassie le sache. Elle en ferait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. »

Drago se retourna soudainement, lui tournant le dos, et enfouit son visage sous l'oreiller.

« Drago ? » Chuchota Hermione « Drago ? »

Un murmure étouffé lui parvint, mais elle ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

Alors elle se colla à lui et caressa son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève l'oreiller et se tourne de nouveau vers elle, les yeux rouges.

« Mon amour... » Souffla Hermione « Ne t'inquiète pas. Cassie ne te haïra jamais. C'est du passé tout ça... »

« Ce n'est pas ça... Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Quand je pense à toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire... Si n'importe qui traitait mes enfants comme ça, je voudrais les démollir. Je ne sais pas comment tes parents ont accepté notre couple. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse de moi Hermione... Je... »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Drago. C'est du passé et je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Je t'aime Drago et tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans toute ma vie. Et je dis l'une des meilleures, parce que les autres choses, ce sont nos enfants. C'est du passé. Je suis allée de l'avant et toi aussi. Ne pense plus à ça... »

Le voir pleurer la bouleversait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il pense à cette période de leur vie. Elle préférait garder ce qui était venu après… Le meilleur.

Elle serra finalement son mari contre elle, et fredonna à son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir...

.

OoO

.

« Drago ? »

« Mmh. »

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Soit tu te ressaisis, soit tu t'éloignes de ce chaudron et tu rentres chez toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je te vois faire n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure et je n'aime pas ça. On ne fabrique pas de la bieraubeurre, mais des potions. Pour des clients. »

Théo le regardait d'un air sévère et le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il faisait et il risquait au mieux, de rater sa potion, au pire, de faire exploser le labo, lui y comprit.

Il lâcha un profond soupire, et finit par reculer, laissant son associé rattraper ses bêtises.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas au mieux de moi-même depuis quelques jours. »

« J'avais remarqué. » Répondit Théo.

Théodore n'était pas du genre à poser des questions. Il laissait les personnes parler si elles en avaient envie, et aujourd'hui, Drago en avait envie. D'un coup, il lui confia tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête depuis la fameuse conversation avec son père, ses inquiétudes, sa peur de décevoir sa fille, de perdre ce statut indétrônable, de la perdre elle... »

« Ta fille est intelligente, elle ne va pas te détester. Hermione a raison de te dire ça. Ton père c'est autre chose, mais cela dit, je pense que vous surestimez un peu trop les informations contenues dans le livres. Ce sont des livres d'histoire, il n'y a pas tous les détails sordides – enfin, je crois. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. »

« Et si encore il n'y avait que la guerre... Je n'y ai pas fait grand-chose, au final, mais avant ça... Cassiopée pense qu'Hermione et moi avons toujours été amoureux. »

« Ta fille va rentrer à Poudlard bientôt, il est temps qu'elle cesse de croire aux contes de fées. »

.

OoO

.

Quelques semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Hermione et Drago – mais surtout Drago – se torturèrent l'esprit pour savoir comment avoir La Discussion avec leur fille. Il demandèrent beaucoup de conseils autour d'eux, en discutèrent beaucoup juste tous les deux, dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils évitaient simplement d'en parler lorsque Lucius était dans les parages, car il vivait encore plus mal la chose que son fils. Bien plus mal même.

Harry leur facilita la tâche – volontairement ou non, Hermione n'arriva pas à le savoir – en invitant les garçons à venir dormir chez lui. Apparemment, James et Albus réclamaient une soirée pyjama depuis des lustres, et leurs parents avaient finis par céder. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si la maison allait tenir le choc, mais ils allaient essayer.

Caelum et Leo absents, l'occasion était à ne pas rater.

.

Drago eu une boule dans le ventre toute la journée, et n'attendait qu'une chose : que tout soit passé.

Une fois qu'Elizabeth fut couchée et endormie, ils retrouvèrent leu fille aînée qui lisait – comme à son habitude – confortablement installée dans le canapé.

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur fille, et Cassie ferma son livre, avant de se pelotonner contre son papa.

Les parents arrivaient toujours à trouver des moments individuels à partager avec leur enfants, mais avec la perspective de Poudlard, Cassiopée savait qu'il était le moment d'en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Cassie, ma princesse. » Commença Hermione « Papa et moi voudrions te parler. »

La petite fille sembla un peu surprise, mais elle se ressaisit vite, et pencha légèrement la tête, en attendant que l'un ou l'autre de ses parents ne continue de parler.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait plus trouver les mots, et il y eut un instant de silence inconfortable, avant qu'Hermione ne se racle finalement la gorge.

.

« On voudrait te parler de quelque chose d'important, et de sérieux. Tu as dix ans, maintenant, et nous pensons que tu es assez grande pour comprendre ce que nous avons à t'expliquer. »

Drago serra un peu plus sa fille contre lui, avant de s'exprimer à son tour.

« Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, toi, ta sœur et frères et ta maman. Ta maman est tout pour moi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es marié avec elle ! »

« Oui. Même si elle était déjà tout pour moi avant même qu'on se marie. Mais, même si j'aimerai que les choses soient différentes... je n'ai pas toujours aimé ta maman. »

Cassiopée écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, dévisageant son père avec une expression qu'il ne parvint pas vraiment à comprendre.

« Quoi ? Tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aimais personne d'autre ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que ta maman. Mais quand nous étions plus jeune, je l'aimais pas. En vérité, je n'étais même pas très gentil avec elle. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Cassie, qui semblait légèrement indignée « Parce qu'elle était à Gryffondor ? Tonton Harry il a dit qu'avant c'était la bagarre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. »

« Il y a un peu de ça. Il y a aussi que je n'aimais pas beaucoup ses amis... et aussi... »

Il soupira, arrivant à une partie beaucoup plus délicate.

« Il y a aussi que lorsque j'étais petit, ton Grand-Père me racontait beaucoup de choses, qu'il avait lui-même apprises de son père – ton arrière Grand-père, donc – qui lui-même les avait apprises de son père etc. Ton Grand-Père, et tous ses ancêtres avant lui, pensaient que les Nés-Moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers. Tu sais ce que c'est un né-moldu. »

« Oui, c'est comme maman. Ca veut dire que nos parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Et Grand-Père il a déjà dit que les nés-moldus sont moins forts que les sorciers, mais je lui ai dit que je n'était pas d'accord, que maman était la plus forte et il a dit que maman était

une exception. »

« Je vois... ton grand-père pense comme ça, parce qu'il a été élevé comme ça. Et moi aussi, j'ai été élevé comme ça. Bien sûr, comme je suis quand même un peu plus intelligent que ton Grand-Père... »

Cassie sembla sur le point de protester, mais son papa emporta finalement cette bataille intérieure.

« Comme je suis un peu plus intelligent que lui donc, quand je suis devenu plus âgé, j'ai eu le temps de me faire ma propre opinion des choses, et j'ai compris que les ancêtres Malefoy racontaient un peu n'importe quoi à ce sujet. Mais en entrant à Poudlard, j'avais la tête pleine de ces idées là. Et j'avais en classe avec moi, quelqu'un une née moldue, qui était la première de la classe, qui était meilleur que tout le monde, et je suppose que j'étais un peu jaloux. Ou beaucoup jaloux même. Et je ne comprenais pas comment elle parvenait à être la meilleure alors qu'elle était censée être inférieure aux autres. Voilà surtout pourquoi je n'aimais pas maman à l'époque. »

« Et je dois dire. » Intervint Hermione « Que je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Je le trouvais stupide. »

« Ce que vous étiez bêtes. » Pouffa Cassiopée

« Tu l'as dit, mon cœur. Pour ma part, j'étais même très très bête et je n'ai vraiment pas été gentil avec maman. Je lui ai dit et fait des choses très très méchantes que j'ai beaucoup regrettée et que je regrette toujours aujourd'hui, et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle me pardonne. »

« Il ne faut pas être rancunier, ca ne mène à rien. » Fit Cassie.

« Qui t'a appris ça ? Blaise ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Quel imbécile parfois ! »

« Toujours est-il qu'au début, ni maman, ni moi ne nous aimions l'un et l'autre. Et puis, il y a eu la guerre. Et la guerre a été très compliquée pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Drago sentait la curiosité dans la voix de Cassie, la soif de savoir également. Il voyait bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait pouvoir obtenir de nouvelles informations, des choses qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle seule –et non ses frères – saurait.

.

« Parce que... pour faire simple, disons que j'étais du côté des méchants. »

« Quoi ? Mais non papa ! » S'exclama Cassiopée

Elle regarda sa mère, en attendant qu'elle démentisse (je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas le bon mot, mais démente ça me fait bizarre aussi) et Drago sentit son cœur s'effriter.

« Tu sais que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, ma princesse. J'étais du côté des méchants, oui, mais je ne voulais pas y être. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Pour être honnête, ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est de n'être d'aucun côté, ni des gentils, ni des méchants. »

« Tu ne voulais pas combattre le mal, comme maman ? »

« Non, mon cœur. Parce que j'avais peur. Bien que j'admire ceux qui ont le courage de se battre, je n'aurais pas pu. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrais m'arriver, peur de mourir aussi. »

« ... »

« Pour que tu comprennes comment je me suis retrouvé du côté des méchants sans le vouloir, il faut que je te raconte un peu. Tu sais qui est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Drago en sachant pertinemment que sa fille allait hocher la tête. « Et bien Voldemort, pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir, il lui a fallut monter une armée. C'est-à-dire des personnes qui lui étaient fidèles et qui auraient pu faire tout ce qu'il leur demandait. Voldemort, malgré qu'il soit le mal incarné était très intelligent, et très maniplateur. Pour recruter son armée il n'a pas dévoilé toutes ses intentions. Il a juste dit qu'il voulait le biens de sorciers, qu'il voulait rétablir la justice et que les sorciers de sangs-purs aient plus de pouvoir que les autres... »

« Mais... » Commença Cassiopée.

« Mais il avait avait tort, bien sûr. » Continua Hermione « Tu le sais, et nous le savons parce que le temps à évolué, et que nous avons vu le vrai visage de Voldemort. Mais comme l'a dit ton papa, il était très manipulateur, et il promettait beaucoup de choses à ceux qui voudraient bien le suivre.

Et comme l'a dit papa également, ton Grand-Père a été élevé avec des croyances, et il trouvait naturel que les sangs-purs aient le droit à plus de choses que les autres. »

« Alors il était d'accord avec Voldemort ? » Demanda Cassie.

« Au début oui. » Reprit Drago « Au début il était d'accord, car il ne savait pas à quel point Voldemort était quelqu'un de très méchant et de très horrible. Ton Grand-Père a été attiré par son discours, et il a décidé de faire partie de son armée. Le problème, avec Voldemort, c'est que lorsque tu t'engages avec lui, tu ne peux pas reculer. Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis. Enfin, tu peux, mais si tu le fais, tu risques d'être tué, et Lucius est un peu comme moi... il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise, et ta grand-mère lui en a beaucoup voulu, encore plus quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Mais juste après que je sois née, ton oncle Harry a fait des miracles et les as débarrassés de Voldemort. »

« Mais il est revenu après, hein papa ? »

« Tout a fait. Et ton Grand-Père n'était pas ravi. Mais tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit : quand on s'engage avec lui, on ne peut plus reculer, sous peine de mourir. Et Voldemort est très doué pour faire des menaces. Avec Grand-Père, c'était facile. Il lui suffisait de lui dire qu'il allait me faire beaucoup de mal, ou faire beaucoup de mal à ta grand-mère Cissy pour que grand-père accepte de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais comme il n'avait pas envie, il a fait des bêtises, et Voldemort s'est vengé. »

Cassiopée étouffa une exclamation, et mis sa main devant sa bouche. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était rien arrivé de trop grave à son Grand-père, puisqu'il n'était pas mort, et qu'il ne lui manquait aucun membre, mais elle était captivée par l'histoire.

« Il s'est vengé tout d'abord en s'installant avec toute son armée, dans notre Manoir. Et il s'est vengé en me forçant à faire quelque chose de très mal. En s'en prenant à moi, Voldemort savait qu'il allait faire souffrir tes grands parents, et c'est ce qu'il voulait. »

« Papa... »

« Tout va bien, ma princesse, c'est du passé tout ça. Mais j'étais jeune, j'étais en sixième année à Poudlard, et je devais faire quelque chose de très grave. J'avais peur, je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire, mais j'avais peur de mourir. J'avais vraiment très très peur, et j'étais très triste et très en colère... C'est à ce moment là que maman et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Au début, comme j'étais très en colère, je me mettais beaucoup en colère contre elle... et puis j'ai fini par lui dire ce qu'il se passait et elle a essayé de m'aider. Et elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Et comme j'avais grandi, depuis le début de Poudlard, j'ai changé d'avis sur elle, et j'ai commencé à ne plus la détester, et puis à l'apprécier, et puis à bien l'aimer. »

.

« Et vous êtes devenus amoureux comme ça ? » Questionna Cassie.

« Oui et non. Nous avons été séparés. Maman est partie aider ton oncle Harry et moi, je suis retournée faire ma septième année à Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait ta septième année maman ? »

« Non, mon ange. J'ai quand même passé mes ASPICS à la fin de guerre. »

« Et eu les meilleures notes. » Intervint Drago.

« Mais je n'ai pas été à Poudlard. J'ai passé l'année avec Harry et Ron, à parcourir l'angleterre pour essayer d'aider Harry. C'était assez difficile. Nous étions recherchés, et on devait se cacher. Nous avons passé des mois dans une tente et parfois c'était dur, il faisait froid, parler à d'autre gens nous manquait, parfois nous n'avions pas beaucoup à manger... mais surtout, ton papa me manquait. Je ne savais pas encore bien si j'étais amoureuse, mais il me manquait beaucoup et je passais beaucoup de temps à lui écrire. »

« Tu lui envoyais des lettres ? »

« Non. J'avais ensorcelé deux carnets, et on s'écrivait dedans. Mes mots apparaissaient dans le carnet de papa, et vice versa. »

« De mon côté, ta maman me manquait beaucoup aussi, et j'avais très peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Je l'ai retrouvée lors de la bataille de Poudlard, enfin, une fois la bataille terminée et... »

« Et là vous étiez amoureux ? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

Cassiopée avait l'air de trouver cela très romantique. Elle avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et semblait particulièrement aimer l'idée que ses parents aient passés des mois à s'écrire des mots.

Mais Hermione la ramena rapidement à la réalité et au sérieux de la discussion.

« Si on te raconte tout ça, ma chérie, c'est d'une part parce que tu es assez grande pour savoir, et d'autre part, parce qu'à Poudlard, tu risques d'entendre, ou de lire des choses sur moi, sur papa ou sur ton Grand-père, et nous ne voulons pas que tu croies des choses qui ne sont pas vraies. Tu dois nous promettre que tu viendras toujours nous demander si c'est vrai, Cassiopée, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Est-ce que tu as des questions. »

« C'était quoi la chose très grave que tu devais faire papa ? »

Drago s'était attendu à cette question, et il avait préparé sa réponse en conséquence :

« Faire très mal à quelqu'un, physiquement. Et je n'ai pas réussi à le faire, mon cœur, parce que c'était trop dur, et que je ne voulais pas le faire. »

« Et, est-ce que le tatouage sur le bras de Grand-Père, c'est parce qu'il était dans l'armée de Voldemort. Grand-Père, il aime pas montrer le tatouage, et quand je lui demande ce que c'est, il ne veut pas me dire, il dit que ça lui rappelle des mauvaises choses. »

« Oui, c'est parce qu'il était dans l'armée de Voldemort. Ce tatouage était une manière de s'approprier les personnes qui étaient à son service. Et bien sûr, on ne peut pas l'enlever. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, ma princesse, de savoir que papa et grand-père étaient « du côté des méchants ?. » Demanda franchement Hermione.

Cassie se blottit un peu plus contre son père, avant de déclarer :

« Ca me rends un peu triste, mais ils avaient pas le choix. Moi je voulais pas qu'ils meurent. »

« Je t'aime, ma princesse adorée. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa, et t'es toujours le meilleur des papas de toute la terre. »

* * *

Et voilàààà. Vous aller certainement trouver toute la dernière partie un peu chiante, étant donné que vous connaissez déjà toute l'histoire, mais c'était important, je trouve.

Et sachez que Drago et Hermione ont volontairement passé certaines choses sous silence, et volontairement minimisé les choses (par rapport à Lucius notamment). Mais je pensais aussi à Ron : non, Hermione ne souhaite pas que sa fille sache qu'elle a été amoureuse de Ron etc, quand elle sera plus grande, si l'occasion se présente, peut-être qu'elle lui en parlera, mais pour le moment, elle ne le souhaite pas. Cassie n'a que dix ans après tout !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attend vos avis

Bisous Bisous


	46. episode XLV

Bonsoir ! Oui, je sais, il est tard, déjà samedi pour vous, et le temps que j'écrive mes blablas et tout, je pense qu'il sera samedi pour moi aussi. Je m'excuse, mais j'étais de sortie, et maintenant je suis encore plus crevée que je ne l'étais déjà ahah. Si je m'écoutais, je me coucherais maintenant mais je ne vais pas vous faire ça xD

En plus j'ai une petite anecdote à vous raconter : ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas parlé de Mini-Drago et sa bande de copains. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'ils sont chiants en ce moment, plus que d'habitude.

Mais anyway, l'un des copains de mini Drago donc (qui veut tout le temps me faire des câlins en ce moment, ahah, en vrai je le soupçonne de vouloir me pelotter la poitrine -_-), hier (jeudi) s'est mis à me fixer pendant vingt bonnes secondes, sans rien dire, et puis il m'a sorti comme ça : "En fait, aujourd'hui, t'es plus belle qu'hier"... je n'ai pas bien su comment le prendre. Et je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs.

En tout cas ils partent tous en classe de mer au moins de juin, et même si moi je n'y vais pas, j'espère que j'aurais des trucs à vous raconter quand ils reviendront :p

En attendant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. La fin est très proche. Très, très proche.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses** **aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

 **Lydia** : Merci beaycoup ! Mais si, c'est constructif ! Enfin moi ça me sert :)

 **Cecile** : Mais oui, Lucius n'a pas de soucis à se faire héhé ! Voici la suite !

 **lilison42** : Plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin ! 1 ou 2. Et après, je ferais une petite pause, et ensuite il y aura une autre fic.

 **Enamort** : Hello, merci beaucoup ! Mouhahahah évidemment qu'il est gâteux (ou gâteau ahah). Bisous Bisous

 **Betameche** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours !

 **mok** : Lulu est morduuuuuuuuu mouhahahahah

 **Sido** : Ses parents aussi la voient encore comme un bébé, hihi

 **Renata** : Tu as tout à fait raison, en plus vu la manière dont l'histoire lui a été contée, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir !

 **Bellasidious** : Désolée mais non, pas de troisième partie ^^

 **Nanaki** : Le fan club va s'ouvrir je crois ahah En fait pour le verbe démentir, la note était destinée à ma bêta, et j'ai oublié de l'enlever ahah

Oui, je vais voir la pièce en juillet (le 3), si tu as des questions sur Londres, n'hésite pas !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode XLV : Préparer sa rentrée**

 **.**

« Papaaaaaa. On peut prendre un Vif d'or de la vitrine pour jouer au Quidditch. »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On va pas l'abimer, papa, c'est jurer, on veut juste jouer un peu avec, et on en prendra bien soin, promis, promis, promis. »

« J'ai dit non ! Vous en avez trente-six milles de Vif d'or. »

« Mais cela ils sont plus beaux. » Protesta Leo.

« Non. Il est en hors de question. Vous n'aurez accès à ces Vifs d'or que lorsque je serais mort.»

Les garçons semblèrent comprendre que c'était peine perdue, et ils s'éloignèrent en ronchonnant, ne s'apercevant pas que leur petite sœur, bien installée dans les bras de son papa, leur tirait la langue.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire mon ange ? »

« Câlin. » Répondit Elizabeth.

« Mais encore ? »

« Câlin à maman. »

« Mais maman n'est pas encore rentrée. Quand elle rentrera, tu pourras lui faire un câlin. Tu ne veux pas jouer au Quidditch. Ou jouer dans le jardin. »

« Non. Ze veux rester avec mon papa. »

Evidemment. Elizabeth était comme ventousée à Hermione et lui, et s'il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, il aurait quand même parfois aimé qu'elle se socialise un peu avec ses frères et sa sœur. Cassiopée lui lisait parfois une histoire le soir, et Lizzie exigeait un bisou de ses deux frères et de sa sœur avant de se coucher, mais à part ça, c'était tout pour papa et maman.

Drago et Hermione avaient tous les deux conscience que leur petite dernière les menait par le bout du nez – volontairement ou non – mais ils n'avaient pas réellement envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Face à leur petite dernière, ils se ramollissaient inévitablement.

« Tu ne veux vraiment rien faire de spécial ? »

« Rester avec papa. »

« Très bien. »

Sa fille dans les bras, il se dirigea vers le jardin, rejoignant Caelum et Leo. Il serait peut-être temps d'initier Lizzie aux joies du balai.

.

OoO

.

Pendant que Drago s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui ferait sans aucun doute hurler sa femme, cette dernière se promenait dans les allées de Pré-Au-Lard, avec Cassiopée.

La petite fille avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard une semaine auparavant. La fameuse lettre qui avait semblé ravir et émouvoir tout le monde, sauf elle.

Cassiopée avait changé d'avis. En réalité, elle n'avait pas hâte de découvrir le château. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard.

Elle ne l'avait pas ouvertement dit, mais ses parents n'étaient pas idiots et avaient bien vu qu'elle ne sautait pas de joie devant sa lettre – contrairement à James Potter qui avait failli faire exploser la maison, tant il était heureux.

Drago et Hermione lui avaient tous les deux proposés de l'accompagner pour acheter ses fournitures, mais Cassiopée n'avait voulu y aller qu'avec sa maman, préférant faire une autre activité plus tard, rien qu'avec son père.

Ceci était la raison officielle, mais Cassie avait en réalité quelque chose derrière la tête.

Hermione avait choisi de l'emmener à Pré-Au-Lard en premier, afin qu'elle puisse apercevoir le château, et s'imprégner un peu de l'environnement et acheter les différents articles de papeterie qui figuraient sur la liste de Poudlard.

.

« On devrait faire un tour chez Honeydukes, non ? Avant d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. » Suggéra Hermione.

« Chez Honeydukes ? Le magasin de bonbons ? Tout va bien maman ? »

Hermione éclata de rire, et embrassa sa fille.

« Le brossage de dents sera intensif, mais je pense que tes frères seront vraiment déçus si on leur dit que nous sommes allées à Pré-Au-Lard sans leur ramener de chocolats. »

Une fois qu'elles eurent fait le plein de tablettes de chocolat et autres sucettes, elles transplanèrent pour le Chemin de Traverse, afin de s'attaquer à la partie plus importante de leurs achats.

« Est-ce qu'on va acheter ma baguette ? » Demanda Cassiopée.

« Je pense que oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais que je devais avoir onze ans pour pouvoir l'acheter. »

« Non ma princesse, on peut le faire un peu avant. Tu auras onze ans dans un mois de toute façon. »

.

Elles commencèrent par le plus pénible, c'est-à-dire la boutique de Madame Guipure, où Cassie resta sagement immobile, pendant que l'on prenait ses mesures pour son uniforme de Poudlard.

Hermione sentit alors une émotion soudaine l'envahir, à l'idée que son petit bébé aille à Poudlard. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu les années passer.

« Pas besoin d'aller chez l'apothicaire. » Fit Hermione en sortant, alors qu'elle passait la liste en revue « Papa te donnera tout ce qu'il faut pour les potions, et il pourra te trouver le meilleur chaudron, avec une bonne réduction. Tu préfères aller chercher ta baguette ou aller chez Fleury et Botts pour les livres ? Ou autre chose ? »

Autre chose. C'était le moment pour Cassiopée de saisir l'occasion et de mettre à exécution son petit plan, qui nécessitait l'absence de son papa.

« On pourrait aller à la Ménagerie magique maman ? »

« A la... tu voudrais un animal ? »

« J'aimerais bien, s'il te plaît ? J'en prendrais bien soin. »

Hermione n'eut besoin que d'une seconde de réflexion. Si sa fille ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, le fait qu'elle ait un petit compagnon pourrait peut-être l'aider à se sentir mieux. Même si les hiboux et les chouettes n'étaient pas les animaux les plus affectueux du monde. Hermione était persuadée que le choix de sa fille se porterait vers les volatiles, car ils étaient aussi ceux qui portaient et apportaient les lettres.

Et effectivement, Cassie se dirigea immédiatement vers le coin des chouettes et hiboux, à peine entrées dans la Ménagerie magique, mais elle s'en détourna néanmoins assez vite, après avoir aperçu quelque chose, qui attira également Hermione.

« Oh maman ! Ils sont trop mignons. Je peux en avoir un? »

Hermione ne pouvait contredire sa fille, elle s'était immédiatement agenouillée pour câliner les petits chatons qui se trouvaient là. Cassiopée s'y mit et bientôt, ce fut un concert de ronronnement dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, vous faites des heureux ! » S'exclama le propriétaire de la Ménagerie.

« Quel âge ont-ils ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il y a deux portées différentes. Les roux ont cinq semaines, les noirs et blancs ont six semaines. »

« Ont-ils des caractéristiques particulières ? J'ai adopté un chat chez vous, il y a très longtemps, il était à moitié Fléreur. »

« C'est possible qu'il y ait de ça également chez ces chats là, mais à cet âge, je ne peux rien garantir. »

« Ils sont adorables. »

« Maman. S'il te plaît. »

« J'ai une condition Cassiopée. Pas de femelle. Sinon, on se retrouvera avec des dizaines de chats. »

.

Cassiopée sauta au cou de sa maman, non sans cesser de la remercier et le propriétaire de la Ménagerie, attendri, entreprit de récupérer tous les chatons femelles, afin que la petite fille puisse faire son choix.

Et elle avait déjà dû faire son choix intérieurement, puisqu'elle ne mit pas moins de dix secondes à désigner un chat tout noir, excepté deux tâches blanches : l'une sur son œil gauche, et l'autre sur sa queue.

Elle souleva le chaton dans ses bras, qui ronronna en frottant sa tête contre elle.

« Que tu es mignon. Merci, merci maman. »

Hermione adressa un sourire absent à sa fille. Elle était en proie à un intense dilemme intérieur. Les petits chatons roux lui faisaient penser à son Pattenrond. Elle avait été dévastée lorsqu'il était finalement mort, avec une très longue et belle vie néanmoins. Et ils étaient tellement mignons ces petits chatons…

Quand elles sortirent finalement de la Ménagerie magique, chacune avec un panier à chat dans la main, Cassiopée regarda sa mère et pouffa de rire :

« Papa va faire une syncope. »

Drago allait plutôt certainement les tuer. Leur arracher la tête, et les démembrer. Mais les chatons étaient vraiment trop mignons.

.

OoO

.

Chargées de leurs bébés chats, mère et fille se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Botts, où elles achetèrent non seulement les manuels scolaires, mais des romans, des magazines de Quidditch pour Caelum et Leo, un livre de princesse pour Elizabeth, et un livre qui expliquait tout sur les chats et comment les élever, pour Cassiopée.

Cela fait, elles purent se rendre à la dernière étape de leur périple : la baguette magique. Ollivander impressionna un peu Cassiopée, et partit dans un long discours sur ses gènes qui rendraient plus difficile le choix, mais il fut détrompé quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Cassie trouva sa baguette (ou plutôt, que la baguette trouva Cassie), au bout du deuxième essai.

La baguette était en bois de hêtre, et contenait un ventricule de cœur de dragon.

« Comme toi maman ! Et aussi comme Grand-Père ! Dis maman, je peux lancer un sort ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, pressée de voir sa fille faire un peu de magie. Elle se sentait tellement fière... et un peu vieille également.

Elles étaient attablées à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, et un peu de glace avait coulé sur la table. Cassiopée pointa sa baguette vers la tâche de glace, et s'exclama : « Récurvite »

La glace disparu immédiatement et Cassiopée esquissa un large sourire.

« Oh, ma princesse ! » Souffla Hermione, submergée par l'émotion « Ma princesse qui va aller à Poudlard. »

« On est obligé d'y aller ? » Demanda tout doucement la petite fille.

Hermione dévisagea sa fille. Elle avait semblé si heureuse d'acheter toutes ses fournitures...

.

« Tu ne veux pas aller à Poudlard, mon ange ? »

« Si… mais... j'ai pas envie de dormir là-bas. J'aimerais bien qu'on ait le droit de rentrer tous les soirs à la maison. Et puis si j'ai pas de copines... On va se moquer de moi. »

« Ma chérie, personne ne va se moquer de toi. Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas de copines ? » Fit Hermione tout en songeant qu'elle-même avait passé ses deux premiers mois à Poudlard plus seule que jamais.

Et elle s'en était sortie. Il y avait eu Harry et Ron, mais avant cela, elle s'était quand même sentie seule. Elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir très agréable, et elle se savait plus forte psychologiquement que sa fille. Cassie vivrait très très mal de ne pas avoir d'amis.

« Parce que je n'aime pas jouer ? » Déclara Cassie, répondant à la question précédente. « J'aime bien rester toute seule, souvent, mais je voudrais aussi avoir des amies. James a dit qu'il voudrait bien rester avec moi parfois, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait pitié de moi, et lui il va se faire des copains, et... »

« Cassiopée ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Je te promets que ça se passera bien, d'accord ? Je suis certaine que dans toute l'Angleterre, il y a plein d'autres petites filles qui ont les mêmes craintes que toi. Mais tout se passera bien. Promis. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione essaya de se composer le visage le plus innocent possible, avant d'entrer chez elle, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas duper son mari.

Cassiopée et elle pénétrèrent dans la maison, et eurent à peine le temps de faire quelque pas, que la voix de Drago tonna :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ca ? Ce sont les achats de Cassie. Sa baguette, ses livres, ses... »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi est-ce que Cassie tient un panier à chat ? _Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens un panier à chat_ ? »

« Chat ! Chat ! » S'exclama Elizabeth depuis les bras de son papa. « Maman, un bisou ! »

« J'arrive mon petit cœur ! »

« Pas de bisou tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. »

« ... »

Drago souffla bruyamment, puis préféra se tourner vers sa fille :

« Cassie ? »

« Je voulais un animal pour aller à Poudlard. J'avais envie d'une chouette, mais quand on est allée à la Ménagerie avec maman, il y avait tout pleins de chatons et... »

« Ils étaient tellement mignons ! » Continua Hermione « Tu n'aurais pas pu résister non plus. »

« Ca, j'en doute franchement ! Je suis allergique ! »

« Tu n'es pas allergique. Tu es juste une de ces personnes bizarres qui n'aime pas les chats, mais tu as bien fini par aimer Pattenrond. Regarde-le... il ne te fait pas un peu penser à lui. » Fit Hermione en ouvrant le panier et en prenant le chaton dans ses bras.

« Chat, chat ! Veux caresser le chat. »

« Un rouquin ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. » Grommela Drago. « Toi aussi, tu as choisi un roux ? » Demanda-t-il à Cassiopée.

« Non. Il est tout noir, avec juste une tâche blanche sur l'œil et la queue. »

Elizabeth poussa un cri en voyant apparaitre le deuxième chaton. C'était trop pour elle, et elle gigota jusqu'à ce que son père la pose au sol, et elle se précipita pour caresser les deux chatons.

« Tout doux le chat. »

« Oui, ma princesse. Je me demande si je ne vais pas l'appeler Plume. Ou Coton. »

Drago marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, et Hermione préféra ne pas lui demander de répéter plus clairement.

«Moi j'ai pensé à Domino. Ou Damier. Parce qu'il est noir et blanc. Mais je vais réfléchir encore un peu. Tu n'es pas fâché papa ? »

« Non. Enfin, pas contre toi. »

« On peut les garder les chatons, hein ? Ils sont tellement mignons. »

« Ai-je le choix !? »

La question était purement rhétorique. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne faisait rien qu'émettre l'hypothèse de ne pas garder les chatons, Hermione en ferait une dragoncelle, et il serait privé de sexe pendant des jours. Peut-être même qu'elle demanderait le divorce, qui sait. Avec Granger, on pouvait s'attendre à tout...

.

OoO

.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard. »

Cassiopée leva les yeux, et observa son grand-père, qui venait de lui lancer cette phrase, non sans cesser de rédiger une lettre sur un rouleau de parchemin.

La petite fille se redressa dans le fauteuil et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

Elle se trouvait avec Lucius, dans son bureau, et elle avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un privilège. Presque personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans ce bureau, et encore moins d'y rester. Et l'accès était formellement interdit aux mineurs, sauf elle. Elle avait conscience de sa chance, et ne voulait pas décevoir son grand-père.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je veux aller à Poudlard. Mais juste la journée. Et ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu vas rentrer le week-end. Ce n'était pas le cas de mon temps, ou de celui de tes parents. »

« Je sais... »

« ... »

« Grand-père ? »

« Oui, Cassiopée. »

« Est-ce que tu vas moins m'aimer si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ? Parce que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Les cachots me font peur, et le Baron Sanglant me fait peur et... et si je n'ai pas d'amies, je serais toute seule pour aller en classe de potions, et je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule dans ces cachots tous noirs et tous glauques. »

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa petite fille avait peur qu'il l'aime moins, alors que c'était elle, qui aurait pu perdre tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, en apprenant qu'il avait un jour fait de grosses bêtises…

Mais cela dit, il devait quand même s'assurer d'une chose.

« Cassiopée... Promets-moi que tu ne penseras pas à ce genre de choses quand tu auras le Choixpeau sur ta tête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il t'enverrait directement à Poufsouffle, et ni moi, ni ton père, ne pourrions supporter ça. »

« Les Serpentard sont plus trouillards que les Poufsouffle Grand-Père ! »

« Ceci est faux, jeune femme. Nous assurons nos arrières, et avons l'instinct de survie, ce n'est pas de la trouillardise. »

« Mouais... c'est-ce qu'on dit ! » Répondit Cassie.

.

OoO

.

« Alors, alors, le grand jour approche ? »

Cassiopée se renfrogna immédiatement, et Richard Granger sembla absolument perplexe pendant quelques secondes, avant que sa fille ne vienne éclairer sa lanterne.

« Cassie n'a pas spécialement envie d'aller à Poudlard. Elle n'aime pas la formule hébergement obligatoire. »

« Oh... Je vois. Tu sais, Cassie, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie que ta maman aille à Poudlard la première fois. »

« Pouchquoch ? » Demanda Caelum.

« Caelum Malefoy ! » S'écria aussitôt Drago « Je te défends de dire un mot de plus. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Pourquoi papou ? » Demanda de nouveau Caelum, une fois qu'il eut avalé.

« Parce que papou est moldu et qu'il connaissait rien de Poudlard. » Avança Leo.

« Il y a un peu de ça. Et puis c'était l'inconnu. C'était laisser ma fille pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas facile pour un papa de laisser sa petite fille. Mais une fois la première année passée, ça a été. »

Se laissant porter par leurs souvenirs, les parents d'Hermione se mirent à raconter leurs différents premier septembre avec leur fille.

Tout en les écoutant, Cassiopée essayait de relativiser. Elle se disait que sa maman avait pu le faire, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de rentrer chez elle tous les week-ends.

Mais sa maman était une Gryffondor, et Cassie n'était pas sûre de posséder le même courage qu'elle...

* * *

Et voilàààààà. Pour celles qui se rappellent bien de l'épilogue d'envers et contre eux, non, il n'y a pas de chat dans l'épilogue, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de chat, j'ai eu l'idée en écrivant cet épisode ahah.

Donc deux nouveaux arrivants à la maison et une Cassie qui ne veut pas aller à Poudlard...

Oh, et nivau temporel, nous sommes mi-juillet, donc un mois et demi avant l'épilogue... la fin est proche...

J'espère que vous avez aimé,j'attend vos avis avec impatience !

Bisous Bisous


	47. Episode XLVI

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Pour moi, c'est jour de grande tristesse... Roland Garros a commencé dimanche, et je suis à fond, comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, mon Rafa a déclaré forfait car il est blessé au poignet :'( Dire que je suis dégoûtée est un euphémisme... Il va avoir 30 ans le 3 juin, soit deux jours avant la finale... je voulais tellement qu'il s'offre son dixième roland pour son trentième anniversaire c'est pas juuuuuuste.

Et pour continuer dans la tristesse, je suis allée voir Alice Through the Looking Glass au ciné, soit le réel tout dernier film d'Alan Rickman... Voilà voilà.

Je continue encore ? Oui ? Eh bien, je pense que cet épisode est bel et bien l'avant dernier.

Voilà. Je vais continuer à me morfondre maintenant.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : Hermione adore les chats elle aussi, alors c'était dur pour elle de résister hihi

Oula non, je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire la prochaine fic, je fais toujours une pause entre deux longues ficS §§

 **Betameche** : merci ! Oui, ça va super, et non, ça ne me dérange pas de te parler de Londres. Tu peux m'envoyer un mail à lunalovegood suivi du numéro 76 tout attaché arobase hotmail point fr

 **Sarah** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et tu connaitras bientôt la maison de Cassie :)

 **Piloute87** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours !

 **Renata** : Elle est petite quand même, elle vient juste d'avoir onze ans donc je pense aussi que c'est normal d'avoir peur !

 **katell** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu :D

 **Zarranouille** : Haaaan trop cool pour ton chaton ! J'aurais tellement aimer aller à Poudlard moi aussi :(

 **Avalone. H** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! mais lire en cours c'est pas bien xDD Oui, je trvaille bien dans une école, et je suis aussi nanny (c'est pas du babysitting, le babysitting c'est quand les enfants dorment :p)

Evidemment que ta review m'a fait plaisir !

 **Enamort** : ohhh, merci beaucoup :D

 **Nanaki** : On est d'accord, je trouve aussi que c'est tôt poudlard ! Drago aime aussi trop sa femme pour lui refuser hihi

Euuuh, si tu comptes beaucoup utiliser les transports ça me parait chaud. La carte se bloque aux alentours de £8 (si tu as dépensé environ £8 et que tu continues de prendre les transports,ça ne sera pas décompté) 8x4 = 32 donc je te conseillerai de mettre £30 plutôt que £20

Et oui, ça par contre, ce n'est pas une légende, Londres est cher, et surtout les transports ! mais Paddington c'est dans le centre donc ça va :)

.

 **Merci à ma Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Episode XLVI : Les aux revoirs**

 **.**

« Les garçons ? »

« ... »

« Les garçons ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit Leo.

« Je vais vous manquer, quand je serais à Poudlard. »

« Naaan. » Répondit immédiatement Caelum. « Ta chambre est la plus grande, et elle va devenir à moi. »

Cassiopée baissa tristement la tête. Elle savait que ses parents ne laisseraient pas son frère lui prendre sa chambre, mais ce qui la blessait, était le fait de ne pas leur manquer. Caelum et Leo n'étaient pas aussi proches d'elle qu'ils auraient pu l'être, mais c'était tout de même ses frères, et elle les aimait.

« Mais on rigole Cassie ! » S'exclama Leo, en venant déposer un bisou sur sa joue « Tu vas nous manquer un petit peu, hein Cal ?! »

« Oui, mais juste un petit peu. »

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de la petite fille, et elle se leva, laissant ses frères, et partit à la recherche de Tiby.

L'elfe de maison était triste à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille, et cela faisait deux semaines que les repas de la famille étaient guidés par les choix de la petite fille. Tiby écoutait tous ses désirs, et lui faisait les plats qu'elle voulait.

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais maman ? »

« On dit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais » ma chérie. »

Elizabeth, confortablement installée sur le lit de sa sœur, ne prit pas la peine de se corriger, et se contenta d'observer sa maman, en attendant qu'elle réponde à sa question. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'observer sa maman, d'être avec elle, dans ses bras de préférence, ou dans ceux de son papa. Ce qui lui fit penser à quelque chose.

« Je trie les affaires de Cassie, afin de voir ce qu'elle va emmener à Poudlard. » «

« D'accord. Maman ? »

« Oui ma princesse ? »

« Cassie et Caelum, ils z'ont dit que j'avais pas le droit de me marier avec papa quand je sera grande. C'est pas vrai hein maman ? »

« Hum... j'ai bien peur que si, ma chérie. Un papa, c'est un papa, pas un mari. Papa, c'est mon mari à moi. »

« Mais on peut partager quand je sera grande. »

« Serai grande. »

"..."

« Papa aurait de grands ennuis mon cœur. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis plus tard. »

« Non. J'aime que papa, et toi maman. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse. Mais tu aimes aussi Cal, Leo et Cassie. »

« Oui. Mais moins que toi. Et moins que papa. »

.

Lizzie adorait ses parents, au sens propre du terme, et le monde entier semblait le savoir, tant la petite fille mettait un point d'honneur à en informer quiconque voudrait l'écouter.

Et eux, les parents, avaient beaucoup de mal à lui donner des limites et à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ils y travaillaient, mais c'était toujours dur. Lizzie était leur petit bébé, qu'ils avaient failli perdre et elle le serait toujours.

Et entre le bébé qu'elle avait failli perdre, et le bébé qui avait grandi trop vite et qui était sur le point de rentrer à Poudlard, Hermione était une vraie boule de nerfs et d'émotions.

Hermione n'imaginait pas la maison sans Cassiopée. Elle était discrète, et de loin la moins bruyante, mais son absence ne s'en ferait pas moins ressentir.

Merlin… heureusement qu'elle rentrerait le week-end…

.

OoO

.

« Il arrive quand Grand-père ? »

« Bientôt, princesse. » Répondit son père.

Cette réponse était un beau mensonge. En vérité, il ne savait pas quand est-ce que ses parents allaient arriver. Et il espérait de tout cœur que Lucius ne déciderait pas de se comporter comme un imbécile, et de ne finalement pas venir. Cassie le vivrait vraiment très mal si son grand-père n'était pas là pour fêter son départ.

Son départ, et celui de James. Drago et Hermione avaient invités tout le monde chez eux, pour un barbecue géant, en l'honneur de Cassie et James, qui allaient partir à Poudlard. Tout le monde était là, même Ron – qui avait fait un effort et restait le plus loin possible de Drago, à qui il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas dit bonjour – et cette concentration de Potter et de Weasley pourrait faire fuir Lucius.

Hermione voyageait entre les invités, Elizabeth dans les bras. La petite fille faisait sa tête de mule, et snobait toutes les personnes qui auraient bien voulu la porter.

« Cachie, cachie ! »

Cassiopée esquissa un sourire en voyant son filleul courir vers elle, et elle le souleva dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout frisés.

Elle adorait les cheveux de Basile.

.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, petit chou. Tu ne vas pas m'oublier hein ?»

« Non. Mais quand tu vas revenir ? »

« Bientôt, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

Il déposa un bisou un peu baveux sur la joue de sa marraine, avant de partir rejoindre la bande de garçons qui jouait aux pirates.

Cassie le regarda avec un petit sourire, puis son attention fut captée par autre chose : une petite boule de poils qui avançait vers elle, et vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde, je sais Panda, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

La petite fille avait hésité pendant deux jours entre plusieurs noms : Damier, Domino, Echecs... avant de finalement opter pour le nom Panda.

Son papa s'était un peu moqué d'elle, mais Hermione avait pris sa défense. Elle-même avait choisi d'appeler son chaton Plume, et avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec Elizabeth, qui semblait trouver l'idée de tirer la queue des chatons, particulièrement amusante. L'idée de se retrouver toute griffée par contre, lui avait semblé beaucoup moins attirante, et elle avait vite cessé de s'attaquer aux chatons.

« Heureusement que tu viens avec moi à Poudlard Panda, mais il faudra que tu fasses attention au début, car tu es encore petit et il ne faudra pas que tu te perdes. Il faudra que je demande à maman si elle connait un sortilège pour que je te retrouve si jamais tu te perds. »

Le chaton miaula doucement, et Cassiopée le câlina doucement, tout en soupirant. Elle commençait à avoir une boule dans la gorge. Le temps passait et son grand-père n'était toujours pas là. Et s'il ne venait pas, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant de partir à Poudlard.

.

OoO

.

« Stressés de les voir partir, ou heureux d'être débarrassés de l'un d'entre eux ? » Demanda Ron à ses amis.

« Ce que tu dis est horrible ! Tu verras l'année prochaine, quand ce sera au tour de Jacinthe, tu ne te poseras même pas la question. » Grinça Hermione.

« Ah ça non, tu ne te poseras pas la question, tu seras juste heureux à l'idée de la mettre dans le train. » Contredit Harry.

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? James et Albus passent leur temps à se disputer, ou à faire des bêtises. J'ai souvent l'impression que la maison va s'écrouler, alors oui, j'ai hâte qu'il aille à Poudlard. Et lui aussi. »

« Que dit Ginny à propos de ça ? » Questionna Hermione « Tu es un père indigne. »

« Il va rentrer les week-ends. Et c'est Poudlard, Hermione. Poudlard. Pour tout dire, je suis un peu jaloux… »

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et s'autorisèrent à se plonger dans leurs souvenirs quelques instants. Les quelques mauvais moments qu'ils avaient pu passer à Poudlard n'étaient rien comparé au reste. Aux bons souvenirs. Les meilleurs de leur adolescence.

« J'espère que tu as briefé ta fille en tout cas. » Déclara Ron.

« Comment ça ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Que tu lui as dit que faire remarquer à quelqu'un qu'il a une tâche sur le nez n'est pas une très bonne manière d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. »

« Excuse-moi ?! Je t'ai rendu service ! Tu aurais eu l'air malin si je ne t'avais rien dit ! Tu imagines, je t'ai sauvé de l'humiliation de McGo te faisant remarquer devant tout le monde que tu étais tout dégoûtant pour faire ta Répartition. »

« Pfff, n'importe quoi. »

.

OoO

.

« Princesse ! »

Cassie leva la tête en entendant la voix de son père, et chercha des yeux sa petite sœur, afin de savoir si c'était à elle ou à Lizzie, qu'il s'adressait. Mais après un petit tour avec son papa, Elizabeth était de nouveau collée à leur mère, et c'était donc bien à elle que le « princesse » était destiné.

La petite fille fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son père, son parrain, et son tonton Théo installés dans un coin, et lui faisant signe de venir. Ils voulaient lui parler, cela se voyait et elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Quand est-ce que grand-père arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle à peine les eut-elle rejoint.

« Bientôt, ma chérie. Mais avant ça, Blaise, Théo et moi devons avoir une petite discussion avec toi. »

« Une discussion pour ton bien. » Fit Théo.

« Une discussion que tu ne devras surtout pas répéter à ta maman. » Continua Blaise.

« Pourquoi ? Et quelle discussion ? Si c'est pour me convaincre d'aller à Serpentard, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil. Je n'irais pas là-bas. Je n'aime pas les cachots. C'est glauque, c'est froid, et ça fait peur. C'est tout noir, et je n'aime pas le noir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont on veut te parler. On a bien compris depuis un moment que tu ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard. » Fit Blaise « On se console en se disant que Gryffondor, ce sera également râpé. »

Cassie voulut protester, mais elle devait bien avouer que son parrain avait raison. Elle avait peur du noir, dormait toujours avec une veilleuse, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir onze ans, elle pouvait dresser une longue liste de choses dont elle avait peur (l'eau pas transparente, les insectes, certaines créatures magiques, les clowns, la sorcière vigile du ministère de la Magie...), et elle avait depuis un moment déterminé que la solution pour elle, était d'aller à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau n'envisagerait jamais de la mettre à Gryffondor, elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, et Poufsouffle... si elle se retrouvait là-bas, son père et son grand-père n'allaient pas s'en remettre, elle décevrait également son parrain, et ses frères se moqueraient d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

.

« Non, ce qu'on veut, c'est bien te parler de Poudlard, mais plutôt de la vie à Poudlard. » Fit Théo.

« Je veux que tout se passe bien, ma princesse, et j'ai quelques conseils à te donner. » Continua Drago « Je sais que tu vas très bien travailler, comme ta maman, et j'en suis très fier. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention à ne pas trop en faire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Fit Cassie.

« C'est-à-dire que par exemple si le professeur pose une question, que tu connais la réponse, et qu'ensuite il pose une deuxième question et que tu connais aussi la réponse, tu peux laisser quelqu'un d'autre répondre à ta place. »

« Et si personne ne connait la réponse ? »

« Si personne ne connait la réponse, tu peux attendre un peu, avant de lever la main de nouveau. »

« Et en parlant de lever la main. » Déclara Blaise « Ne te précipite pas pour la lever, ne sautille pas sur ta chaise, et surtout, ne prends jamais un air supérieur agaçant. Sinon, ma filleule adorée, tu n'auras pas d'amis, et tout le monde te donnera des surnoms tels que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et ne va pas trop à la bibliothèque aussi. Tu peux y aller bien sûr, mais n'y passe pas tout ton temps. On veut que tu t'amuses aussi. »

« Oh, et si parfois tu n'as pas la note que tu espérais, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne sert à rien de pleurer par exemple. »

« Et ne va pas non plus voir les professeurs à la fin de chaque contrôle pour leur poser des tas de questions. C'est d'accord Cassie ?»

« Euh…oui, je crois. Vous êtes un peu bizarres. »

« On veut juste que tout se passe bien pour notre petite princesse. »

« C'est du vécu tous ces exemples ou... »

Théo et Blaise se mirent à ricaner, tout en regardant Drago qui semblait exaspéré. Cassie observa tout cela avec attention, et puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son papa. Elle ne devait surtout pas parler de cette discussion à sa mère.

.

« Pourquoi je ne dois pas parler de ça à maman ? »

« Euh, eh bien... parce... que... »

« Peut-être qu'elle aurait des conseils à me donner elle aussi. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » Ricana Blaise, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Drago.

« N'en parle pas à maman, s'il te plaît. » Plaida Drago.

« Est-ce que c'est d'elle que vous parliez ? Maman n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nooooooon, pas du touuuuuuuut. » Fit Théo.

« En réalité, elle était pire que ça. »

« Blaise, la ferme. »

Cassie tourna la tête pour observer sa mère. Elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. Est-ce qu'on s'était vraiment moqué d'elle ? Et est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis ?

Elle se sentit soudainement très triste pour sa maman, et s'apprêtait à faire remarquer à son parrain qu'il n'était pas très gentil, lorsque toute cette discussion se retrouva reléguée au second plan.

Elle venait d'apercevoir sa grand-mère Cissy. Et juste derrière elle...

.

« GRAND-PERE ! »

Si Lucius voulait passer inaperçu c'était raté. Cassie courut se jeter dans ses bras, et le serra fort contre elle.

Derrière eux, Ron semblait ne pas se remettre de cette vision, et descendit sa bière à une vitesse grand V, avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ça ! »

« Au bout de onze ans, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et il semblerait qu'il y ait des choses de bonnes chez Malefoy, qui ressortent au contact de ses petits-enfants, Cassie, en particulier. »

.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps. » Déclara Lucius à sa petite fille.

« Pourquoi ? Tu arrives en retard, des heures après les autres, et en plus, tu ne veux pas rester longtemps ! »

« Je suis allergique à certaines personnes qui se trouvent dans ce jardin. »

« N'importe quoi Grand-Père, on ne peut pas être allergique à des personnes, ce n'est pas possible. Et puis je vais partir à Poudlard et je ne vais même pas te voir pendant des jours et des jours alors tu dois rester longtemps. »

« Tu entends ce que dis ma fille ?! Il faut lui faire plaisir. Et je pense que ton grand-père peut se joindre à notre conversation de Serpentard. » Fit Drago.

« Quelle conversation ? » S'enquit Lucius.

Cassie lui relata la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir et un petit rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Lucius. Oh que oui, il allait volontiers se joindre à cette conversation.

.

OoO

.

« _Cher Journal,_

 _J'ai toujours trouvé l'idée d'avoir un journal un peu stupide, parce que ce n'est pas comme si un journal était quelqu'un de réel, qui peut aider et donner des conseils, mais maman m'a expliqué que ça me ferait du bien, et maman a presque toujours raison. Enfin, elle a toujours raison, mais papa et grand-père n'aiment pas l'admettre, alors je dis presque toujours._

 _Je parle, je parle – enfin, j'écris –mais je ne me suis toujours pas présentée._

 _Je m'appelle Cassiopée Malefoy, et demain, je vais faire ma première rentrée à Poudlard._

 _J'ai très très très, des milliers de fois très, peur._

 _Hier, quand papa et maman sont venus me dire bonne nuit, je me suis mise à pleurer. J'ai peur, parce que je dors avec une veilleuse, et à Poudlard, il n'y en aura pas._

 _Maman m'a appris un sort, pour faire_ _apparaître_ _des petites boules de lumière... mais il n'y a pas que ça._

 _Je ne verrais pas papa et maman pendant une semaine entière – enfin, pas pour la rentrée, parce qu'elle tombe un mercredi, mais ce sera le cas dès la semaine_ _suivante_ _– je ne verrais pas Caelum, Leo et Elizabeth pendant une semaine. Ils vont tellement me manquer. J'ai peur qu'ils m'oublient, surtout Lizzie. Lizzie ne voudra jamais aller à Poudlard. Etre séparée de papa ou maman pendant une minute lui est insupportable._

 _J'ai peur, journal, j'ai vraiment très peur, mais je ne dois pas le montrer. Il faut vraiment que j'aille à Serdaigle. J'ai fini par comprendre que papa et grand-père ne plaisantaient pas du tout, et qu'ils ne seraient pas seulement très déçus si je me retrouvais à Poufsouffle._

 _Papa a peur, j'ai l'impression. Il n'arrête pas de parler de ça, et de répéter qu'il déshéritera n'importe lequel de ses enfants qui aurait l'audace de se retrouver à Poufsouffle. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il me fait peur. Maman l'a bien vu, je sais qu'ils se sont disputés à cause de ça. Je crois que maman ne comprend pas que c'est quelque chose d'important pour lui et pour grand-père._

 _Et puis je crois que je serais bien à Serdaigle, même si j'aurais bien aimé être dans la maison d'un de mes parents. Si la salle commune de_ _Serpentard_ _n'avait pas été dans les cachots, j'y serais bien allée…_

 _Enfin, je vais essayer de dormir. Ma dernière nuit dans mon lit, dans ma chambre… Je vais éviter de trop y penser parce que ça me donne envie de pleurer. Je pense que si je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'irais demander à papa et maman si je peux dormir avec eux._

 _A bientôt._

 _Cassie »_

* * *

Et voilàààààà. C'est le grand départ à Poudlard qui est là... je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé imaginer Blaise, Théo, Drago (et Lucius après) briefer Cassie sur comment ne pas être trop Hermione ahah. Mais il ne faut mieux pas qu'Hermione l'apprenne par contre, elle risquerait de ne pas trop aimer xDD

Du coup, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez relire l'épilogue pendant la semaine, car le dernier épisode se passera après, ça ne sert à rien que je me répète deux fois !

Bisous Bisous et à vendredi !


	48. Episode Final

Bonjour, bonjour. Voilà. C'est la fin. Dernière publication sur cette fic bonus. Je suis tristesse.

Je ne m'attarde pas ici, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à la fin, alors je réserve mon blabla pour ça !.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Aventure** : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin j'ai envie de dire ! Oui, tu sauras les maisons des autres enfants ne t'en fait pas !

Oui, j'ai une fic prévue pour après, mais je ne commencerais pas à poster tout de suite !

 **Cecile** : Elle est intelligente comme sa mère, mais elles n'ont pas exactement la même personalité !

Voici la suite et fin ! Bisous Bisous

 **Zarranouille** : Roooh, ils sont taquins voilà tout hihi. Voici la suite !

 **lilison42** : Hé si, c'est bel et bien la fin ! Aie, pas cool l'angine, j'espère que tu t'es bien soignée !

Je donne toutes les infos en bas !

 **Flore** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

 **Sido** : Merchiiiiiiiiiii

 **Mok** : ahah, bounty c'est pas mal, mais un bounty c'est marron et blanc, pas noir et blanc xD

Oui, j'ai un autre projet de fic, mais je vais faire une pause quand même avant !

 **katell** : Je vais surtout avancer FOCUS ahah, depuis le temps !

 **Justyneuh** : pas de soucis, tu lis quand tu veux et peur ! je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **Betameche** : Mais non, ne soit pas triste, je n'arrête pas d'écrire ! Pas de soucis, tu m'envoie un mail quand tu veux !

 **Renata** : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement !

 **Ginny lovegood** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et de susciter des émotions ! C'est plutot à moi de te remercier !

 **Sarah** : réponse ci-dessous pour sa maison hihi Bisous Bisous et merci !

 **Enamort** : Ma tête bouillonne d'idée il faut croire hihi. En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous Bisous

.

 **Un énorme Merci à Stéphanie, pour toute l'aide que tu m'apportes depuis toutes ces années ! merci, merci, merci !**

* * *

 **Episode XLVII : Bébé Cassie devient grande**

 **.**

« Pleure pas maman. » Souffla Elizabeth, en serrant ses petits bras autour de la nuque d'Hermione, avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

Hermione renifla et essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter de pleurer, mais la tâche était bien plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait.

Son bébé était loin d'elle, pas rassurée du tout. Poudlard était vraiment cruel.

Drago attrapa sa main libre, et l'embrassa furtivement, avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa femme. Il avait su dès le matin même, qu'elle allait pleurer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Cassie, dans le train, n'en fasse pas de même.

.

OoO

.

Cassiopée s'était installée contre la vitre, et regardait le paysage défiler, tout en caressant distraitement son chaton. Elle avait hâte que la journée se termine. Elle avait hâte d'être vendredi soir et de retourner chez elle.

Le trajet en train l'insupportait déjà. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour lire, et elle cogitait sur ce qui allait se passer dans les heures à suivre.

En face d'elle, James discutait avec Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley, qui étaient passés leur dire bonjour. Cassie connaissait mieux Teddy que Victoire, mais cela étant dit, elle n'avait envie de parler ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

James essayait de la rassurer mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à ses fins, notamment parce que la petite fille savait qu'il irait à Gryffondor, et qu'elle se retrouverait toute seule. Elle n'était pas la seule, certes, mais c'était très angoissant.

Teddy et Victoire finirent par s'en aller, et James parvint à la convaincre de faire une partie d'échecs.

Cassie échangea également un sourire avec une autre élève en se rendant aux toilettes.

Et enfin, alors que la nuit tombait, le train commença à ralentir.

.

«J'ai trop hâte de voir Hagrid. » S'exclama James « J'espère qu'il va nous donner des bonbons, même si papa m'a toujours dit de me méfier des choses qu'Hagrid cuisine lui-même. »

Cassie ne répondit rien, songeant à la tête que son père ferait si elle mangeait quoi que ce soit donné par le garde-chasse, que ce soit fait maison ou pas.

A la sortie du train, les élèves se divisèrent en deux groupes : les premières années et les autres.

Les autres se dirigeaient rapidement vers les diligences, tandis que les premières années semblaient surexcités ou totalement apeurés.

« Les premières années, par ici ! Par ici ! » Retentit soudain une grosse voix.

« Hagrid ! » S'exclama James, en entrainant Cassiopée avec lui.

Il était plus grand que ce que la petite fille avait imaginé. Plus impressionnant aussi, mais la gentillesse se lisait dans son regard. Quand il aperçut James et Cassie, il leur fit de grands signes de la main, avant d'inviter toutes les premières années à le suivre.

La suite se passa comme Cassie et James l'avaient prévu. Hagrid les emmena jusqu'aux barques où ils grimpèrent, et ils se mirent en route pour Poudlard, qu'ils aperçurent bientôt de l'autre côté du lac.

Les murmures se firent plus forts dans les barques, mais les premières années redevinrent bien silencieux lorsqu'ils furent emmené à l'intérieur du château, et que Minerva McGonagall arriva.

Sa maman vouait un véritable culte à la directrice de Poudlard, elle lui en avait énormément parlé et Cassiopée éprouvait elle aussi beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour elle.

La directrice leur souhaita la bienvenue, et son regard accrocha soudainement celui de Cassie. Elle la détailla attentivement, puis lui fit un léger sourire, avant de détourner le regard, laissant la petite fille rougissante.

.

OoO

.

Aux alentours de treize heures, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron dans une brasserie du Chemin de Traverse, où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

Les deux garçons étaient déjà là, et s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle, un peu à l'écart. Ils lui avaient déjà commandé une Bièraubeurre, et Hermione les remercia en s'asseyant.

« Alors ? » Demanda Ron.

La réaction fut immédiate. Les larmes montèrent aussitôt aux yeux de la brunette et Ron commença à s'excuser, alors qu'Harry soupirait.

« Encore ? Mais enfin, elle rentre vendredi soir ! Dans deux jours. »

La brunette avait pleuré le train partit, elle avait pleuré en rentrant chez elle, et voilà qu'elle pleurait encore. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi difficile.

« C'est horrible Ron. C'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment Harry fait... »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Hermione ! »

« Mais maintenant que c'est réel ?! Il ne te manque pas. »

« C'est étrange qu'il ne soit plus là. » Répondit le survivant « Mais la maison est tellement calme... Tu verras, quand ce sera Caelum qui ira à Poudlard, ce sont des larmes de joie que tu verseras. »

« Jamais ! Et tu verras Ron, ca va te briser le cœur de voir Jacinthe partir. »

« Tu es vraiment rassurante, Hermione, j'espère que tu en as conscience. »

.

OoO

.

« Emson Violet. »

« ... »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Cassiopée avait envie de faire pipi. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais l'angoisse lui donnait l'impression qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle se rassurait en se disant que personne n'avait l'air très rassuré et certains élèves avaient l'air de souffrir encore plus qu'elle... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dans quelques minutes, elle saurait.

« Foster Clara. »

« ... »

« Garden Bobby. »

« ... »

« Joly Madison. »

« ... »

« Larsson Williams. »

« ... »

« Malefoy Cassiopée. » Fit alors la voix de la directrice.

.

La petite fille se demanda si cela était déjà arrivé que quelqu'un vomisse devant toute l'assemblée. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir de honte, c'est pourquoi elle prit une grande inspiration, tout en se répétant que tout irait bien.

La directrice lui adressa un sourire qu'elle jugea encourageant, et elle s'installa sur le tabouret, attendant qu'on lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Quand cela fut fait, elle oublia que tout le monde la regardait –même si en réalité, beaucoup d'élèves discutaient à voix basse, en attendant que le festin commence – et se concentra sur ce qu'il disait.

« Intéressant, intéressant. » Souffla une petite voix dans son oreille « Intéressant mélange… le choix va être difficile. Une très, très grande intelligence, de la soif d'apprendre... Mais aussi de l'ambition, un peu de ruse, de l'instinct de préservation... de la bonté et de la loyauté aussi, oh et de la discrétion. Plusieurs maisons pourraient correspondre. Serpentard, mais aussi... »

« Oh non. » Pensa Cassiopée « Pas Serpentard, s'il vous plaît. Pas Serpentard, pas les cachots, je veux pas dormir dans les cachots... »

« Pas dormir dans les cachots, c'est bien la première fois qu'on pense une chose pareille, c'est une pensée très Serpentarde justement. Mais soit. De toute façon, je pense que tu auras bien mieux ta place à… SERDAIGLE. »

Le soulagement déferla chez la petite fille. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait échappé à Serpentard, elle n'irait pas non plus à Poufsouffle.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa nouvelle table, et observa James être envoyé – sans surprise – à Gryffondor.

Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la même maison, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, cela ne les empêcherait pas d'être en classe ensemble et de se voir en dehors des heures de classe.

.

OoO

.

« Leo, je vais te couper les coudes un de ces jours. »

Caelum pouffa de rire, tandis que son frère enlevait ses coudes de la table, avant de servir de l'eau à la tablée.

Le repas commença, et Hermione regarda longuement la place de sa fille aînée, avant de soupirer.

« Elle est où Cassie ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Tu le sais bien, mon ange, elle est à Poudlard. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec son mari. L'un comme l'autre avaient bien prévu que ce moment arriverait.

Elizabeth avait tant été occupée à bouder, parce que ses parents l'avaient « délaissée » pour Cassiopée, qu'elle n'avait pas forcément bien compris ce que Poudlard impliquait.

« Mais quand elle rentre à la maison ? »

« Mon cœur, Cassie va rester à Poudlard, tu sais. Elle va faire dodo là-bas ? »

« Mais... l'histoire à moi ? Et mon bisou ? »

Son menton se mit à trembloter et Drago, pressentant que si crise de larmes il y avait, Hermione ne tarderait pas à suivre, s'empressa de prendre sa fille contre lui et de lui promettre des tas de choses qui lui feraient plaisir. Il savait bien que Lizzie était plus capricieuse que triste, en réalité.

Une fois l'incident diplomatique évité, ils se remirent à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou fasse irruption dans la salle à manger.

Drago bondit comme un ressort, et sembla plus que déçu lorsqu'il réalisa que le hibou était pour Hermione, et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un document pour le travail.

.

« C'est tellement long... » Marmonna-t-il.

« Drago, regarde l'heure. La répartition vient probablement juste de commencer. Peut-être même qu'elle n'est pas commencée. »

« Mais je veux savoir. »

« Je pense qu'elle a les épaules pour Gryffondor. » Déclara Hermione.

« Je pense que tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Granger. »

« Tu verras bien ! Tu risques d'être surpris. »

« Mais oui Granger, c'est cela... »

.

OoO

.

Alors que le festin commençait, Cassie remarqua que la quasi-totalité des premières années étaient comme elle, à savoir, le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes.

A sa table, ils étaient pourtant assis côte à côte, mais personne ne parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite blondinette, avec des couettes, se racle la gorge.

« Je m'appelle Claire. » Déclara-t-elle « Et toi ? » Fit-elle au garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Valentin. Ma mère est française. »

« Moi, c'est Cassiopée. » Fit la petite fille, en saisissant l'occasion.

« Et moi Lola. » Fit celle qui était à coté de Valentin. »

Les autres ne suivirent pas forcément, mais au moins, Cassie put avoir autre chose à faire, que dévisager le contenu de son assiette. Ils firent les présentations, et se rendant compte qu'aucun des quatre n'était né-Moldu, ils embrayèrent sur une discussion à propos de ce qu'ils attendaient de Poudlard, quels cours ils avaient hâte d'avoir...

Se souvenant de ce que son papa, son parrain, son grand-père et son tonton lui avaient dit, Cassie tenta de ne pas se montrer excessivement enthousiaste à propos des cours. Et puisque personne ne la regarda étrangement, elle estima qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Après le repas, la directrice leur fit un rapide discours, ainsi qu'un rapide rappel de certaines règles, et puis il fut l'heure de monter – ou descendre – dans les salles communes.

.

Un préfet de Serdaigle avec une voix forte invita les premières années à le suivre, et Cassie, ainsi que ses trois camarades, prirent bien soin de rester côte à côte. Ils savaient plus ou moins où était leur salle commune, mais ils n'avaient tout de même pas spécialement envie de se perdre.

Ils arrivèrent à bon port, et Cassiopée put constater qu'elle serait dans le même dortoir que Claire. Lola par contre, ne partagerait pas le leur, mais elles se promirent de se retrouver au petit-déjeuner le lendemain, ainsi que Valentin.

Cassie et Claire montèrent dans leur dortoir, et firent connaissance avec Jemma, Lexie et Debbie.

Elles discutèrent une bonne demi-heure, mais la journée avait été fatigante, et elles ne tardèrent pas à grimper dans leurs lits.

L'angoisse, qui s'était tue depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle, refit son apparition chez Cassie, et lorsqu'elle referma les rideaux de son baldaquin, et qu'elle se retrouva toute seule dans son lit, elle se demanda si elle allait survivre à la nuit.

Elle s'empressa de faire apparaître les petites boules de lumière qui lui serviraient de veilleuse, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle avait envie d'être chez elle, dans son lit, avec ses parents et ses frères et sœurs juste à côté...

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi elle ne nous écrit pas ? » Soupira Drago.

« Elle ne va probablement pas nous écrire ce soir, tu sais. » Répondit sa femme « J'ai réfléchi, elle n'aura pas l'occasion d'aller à la volière. Elle a dû directement être emmenée à sa salle commune après le banquet. »

« Oh... tu as raison... je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Il allait cauchemarder, c'était certain. Rêver qu'elle était envoyée chez les blaireaux. Merlin, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de prévenir leurs parents avant d'aller se coucher.

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour elle, cette nuit. » Reprit Hermione, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

« Notre fille est forte, Granger, évidemment que ça va bien se passer... »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle s'attendait presque à voir la cheminée s'illuminer d'un instant à l'autre, et voir la directrice, ou bien Neville, venant leur annoncer que leur fille avait fait une crise de panique.

Mais elle devait se raisonner. Cassiopée restait une Malefoy, et subir une humiliation pareille n'était certainement pas dans son programme.

Sentant qu'elle était tendue, Drago se mit à lui masser doucement les épaules, et la brunette se laissa aller.

C'était dur d'être parent, mais avec un mari comme Drago, c'était beaucoup plus facile… Encore plus quand en plus de vous masser, il vous embrassait...

.

OoO

 _« Cher Journal,_

 _Je l'ai fait ! J'ai survécu à ma première nuit à Poudlard. C'était un peu difficile, mais j'ai réussi._

 _J'ai eu envie de pleurer un peu, mais j'ai serré fort mon doudou licorne, et il sentait la maison, alors ça m'a donné un peu de réconfort._

 _Je pensais que je devrais cacher mon doudou, mais quand on a déballé nos affaires hier, j'ai vu que Lexie et Jemma en avaient un aussi._

 _Lexie et Jemma sont deux des filles qui partagent ma chambre. Il y Claire et Debbie aussi. Celle que je connais le mieux, pour le moment, c'est Claire, mais elles ont toutes l'air gentille._

 _Enfin, revenons, à hier soir, avoir mon doudou licorne m'a fait du bien, mais j'arrivais quand même pas à dormir. Ce n'est pas mon lit, pas ma chambre. Je n'avais pas peur, parce que j'avais les boules de_ _lumière_ _, mais je n'étais pas très à mon aise. Alors, j'ai fait comme papa m'a autorisé de faire : j'ai lu un peu l'histoire de Poudlard, et quand mes yeux ont commencé à beaucoup piquer, je me suis allongée et je me suis endormie._

 _Ce matin en me réveillant je me suis demandée où j'étais, mais je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir. De toute façon, il n'y a plus qu'une nuit à passer ici avant de retourner à la maison. J'ai hâte de rentrer, mais j'ai aussi hâte de faire ma première journée de cours !_

 _Je vais d'ailleurs rejoindre mes camarades pour le petit-déjeuner._

 _A bientôt._

 _Cassiopée. »_

Lorsque Cassiopée entra dans la Grande Salle, elle repéra Claire et Valentin, ainsi qu'un autre garçon.

Il lui fut présenté comme « Max » et était l'un des camarades de dortoir de Valentin. Tous les trois étaient affairés – tout en mangeant et en discutant – à écrire sur des morceaux de parchemins.

Cassiopée ne tarda pas à faire la même chose. Elle était certaine que la moitié de sa famille retenait son souffle en attendant de savoir dans quelle maison elle serait envoyée.

Elle rédigea elle aussi sa lettre, tout en grignotant un muffin aux myrtilles, et puis elle prit le temps d'observer son emploi du temps.

La matière préférée de sa maman était la métamorphose, celle de son papa, parrain et grand-père potions, et son tonton Harry adorait les forces du mal.

Quant à elle, la matière qui lui faisait le plus envie, était les sortilèges. Et l'histoire de la magie aussi, mais vu la réaction de son papa quand elle le lui avait dit, elle allait éviter de trop s'avancer...

.

OoO

.

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! HIBOUUUUUUU. »

Caelum avait hurlé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'intégralité de sa famille débarqua dans la cuisine, Drago manquant de se rompre la nuque dans les escaliers.

Un hibou inconnu était bien là, occupé à boire de l'eau que Caelum lui avait gentiment offert, et le petit garçon leur montra une enveloppe aux armoiries de Poudlard.

« Ils fournissent les enveloppes maintenant ?! Il y a du progrès ! » Fit Drago.

« C'est moi qui était là quand le hibou est arrivé, je peux lire la lettre ? »

« A voix haute, et sans tricher. » Ordonna Drago « Si tu regardes sans rien dire dans quelle maison elle est, je te prive de Quidditch pendant six mois. »

Caelum sembla sur le point de rétorquer qu'il aimerait bien voir ça, mais il se retint, et ouvrit l'enveloppe, savourant de voir tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres – exceptée Lizzie qui était occupée à essayer de faire une tresse à sa poupée.

.

 _« Ma maman adorée, mon papa adoré, mon Caelum adoré, mon Leo adoré et ma Lizzie adorée,_

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard ! Je n'ai pas pu vous écrire hier parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps, et même si j'avais pu écrire la lettre, je n'aurais pu l'envoyer qu'aujourd'hui._

 _Poudlard est comme je me l'imaginais, peut-être même un peu plus beau, surtout le plafond magique de la_ _Grande Salle_ _. Je ne peux rien dire sur la bibliothèque car je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Je vous écris en prenant mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne suis même pas encore allée en classe mais aujourd'hui, je vais avoir_ _botanique_ _avec le professeur Londubat – promis maman, je lui dirais bonjour de ta part, si j'en ai l'occasion – puis_ _métamorphose et astronomie_ _._

 _Papa les potions c'est demain ! Et Cal et Leo, le premier_ _cours_ _de vol commence dans deux semaines._

 _La nuit ne s'est pas trop mal passée, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais j'ai réussi. Mais je préférerais quand même être dans mon lit, à la maison. Vous me manquez beaucoup, beaucoup._

 _Les filles de mon dortoir ont l'air gentille, surtout Claire. Je déjeune avec elle ce matin. Il y a aussi Lola, Valentin et Max qui déjeunent avec moi, mais qui ne sont pas dans mon dortoir. Je ne sais pas s'ils deviendront mes meilleurs copains et copines, mais au moins, je sais à côté de qui m'asseoir en classe. Sauf quand je serais avec James en classe._

 _James n'est pas dans ma maison. Je ne suis pas triste, parce que je m'en doutais. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui parler… je suis certaine qu'il dort encore._

 _En tout cas vous me manquez beaucoup, et j'espère que je vous manque aussi ! J'ai hâte de rentrer demain soir. Est-ce que Grand-père et grand-mère Cissy pourront venir manger à la maison ? Si vous dites à Grand-père que c'est moi qui demande, je suis sûre qu'il dira oui. S'il vous_ _plaît_ _._

 _Cal, tu te demandais si le Professeur Binns était là pour les repas, eh bien, il est assis à la table des professeurs en ce moment même. Il a même une assiette devant lui, mais il n'y a rien dedans, je crois._

 _Leo, je n'ai pas vu le calmar géant, mais Hagrid est vraiment très grand et très barbu, mais il a l'air très gentil ! J'ai hâte d'avoir le cours de_ _créatures_ _avec lui – papa ne lève pas les yeux au ciel s'il te_ _plaît_ _. »_

 _Je vous fais de gros gros bisous, vous me manquez ! J'aurais plus de choses à raconter demain. Demain ! A demain, je vous_ _aime_ _tous. Cassie. »_

 _._

« Mais… mais… » Bégaya Caelum.

« QUOI ?! ELLE N'A PAS FAIT CA ! » Beugla Drago

« ... »

« SI ELLE A FAIT CA ELLE A INTERET A ETRE A SERPENTARD. »

Hermione était sans voix. Elle écoutait son fils aîné et son mari s'indigner, sans qu'elle-même arrive à prononcer un mot. Et puis, la voix de Leo s'éleva.

« Je vois un truc écris derrière ! Retourne le parchemin Cal. »

Caelum s'exécuta, et poussa un petit juron que personne ne releva.

.

 _« Ps :_ _Ahah_ _, vous y avez cru n'est-ce pas. J'espère que quelqu'un va penser à regarder derrière, je n'ai pas envie que vous me fassiez la tête quand je vais rentrer..._

 _Pps : James est à Gryffondor._

 _Ppps : Je suis à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau_ _a_ _longtemps hésité, mais il a finit par m'envoyer là-bas. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, moi je suis contente d'être dans cette maison. »_

 _Pppps : En fait, pas besoin de demander à Grand-père pour venir manger à la maison demain, je vais lui demander moi-même. Je vais lui écrire tout de suite._

 _Je vous aime tous. A demain._

 _Cassiopée. »_

 _._

OoO

.

« Vos garçons ont un problème psychologique ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle venait de rentrer du travail, et voilà comment son charmant beau-père l'accueillait.

Déjà que l'idée qu'il soit resté chez elle en son absence lui donnait des boutons, si en plus il lui faisait ce genre de réflexions...

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Allez dans le salon, et vous comprendrez. »

Hermione n'aimait pas que Lucius lui donne des ordres, mais elle était curieuse, et se dirigea vers le salon, où elle trouva Caelum et Leo, installés devant la cheminée. A la même place où elle les avait laissés ce matin, à la différence près qu'ils étaient habillés, et non plus en pyjama.

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

« Ben on attend Cassie ! » Répliqua Leo, d'une manière évidente.

« Oh... » Fit Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius, lequel s'empressa de répondre à sa question silencieuse :

« Oui, ils sont restés là toute la journée. J'ai dû me résoudre à leur apporter des vêtements, sans quoi ils seraient toujours échevelés. Un problème psychologique, c'est certain. Et cela ne vient pas du côté Malefoy ! »

« Evidemment, toutes les tares de ma famille viennent de mon côté. » répondit Hermione, sarcastique.

« Cela va sans dire. »

« Mais vous avez mangé au moins, les garçons ? » S'enquit la brunette.

« Tiby nous a apporté à manger. »

« Et vous êtes allés au toilettes ? »

« En vingt secondes ! On s'est chronométrés. »

« ... »

« Elle arrive quand Cassie ? »

« Bientôt. »

« C'est loooooooong. »

Hermione éprouva une forte envie de rire. Et également d'embrasser ses fils.

.

Ils avaient fait les fiers, déclarant haut et fort que Cassie ne leur manquait pas du tout, mais rester toute la journée à l'attendre, prouvait bien qu'en réalité ils n'étaient pas du tout indifférents au fait que leur grande sœur ne soit plus là.

« Mes enfants n'ont aucun problème psychologique ! » Grinça-t-elle à l'attention de Lucius « Leur sœur, leur manque, voilà tout. C'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

« Parce que vous avez des frères et sœurs peut-être ? » Répondit le blond.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Merlin, ce qu'elle le trouvait insupportable...

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, et voulut partir à la recherche de sa fille, avant de se raviser : elle devait probablement être avec Narcissa, et si elle se montrait, Lizzie ne montrerait plus aucun intérêt pour sa grand –mère, ce qui était un peu injuste pour cette dernière.

Drago arriva alors qu'elle se préparait une tasse de thé, et elle entendit Leo lui dire en guise en bonjour : « Quelle heure il est ? Elle arrive quand Cassie ? »

Puis elle entendit la voix de Lucius, et Drago débarqua dans la cuisine, fuyant visiblement son père.

Il embrassa Hermione, avant de lui dire :

« Tu ne trouves pas que Cal et Leo sont adorables. »

« Plus que ça même ! Ils tiennent de moi. »

« Mais bien sûr Granger. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de partir dans une joute verbale entrecoupée de baisers que des hurlements de joie se firent entendre.

.

Drago et Hermione se rendirent dans le salon, pour voir leur fille, allongée sur le tapis du salon, littéralement écrasée par ses frères qui l'embrassaient.

La petite fille n'avait pas l'air dérangée par le fait d'être écrasée. Elle souriait largement, et semblait réellement heureuse d'être là.

Ses frères lui posaient mille et une questions en même temps, et une joyeuse cacophonie régnait dans le salon, au grand déplaisir de Lucius, qui faisait la moue.

Au bout d'un long moment, Cassie et ses frères semblèrent en avoir assez de se faire des câlins, et la petite fille se précipita enfin dans les bras de ses parents.

Hermione sentit quelques larmes couler, mais elle les essuya rapidement. Pleurer de joie n'était pas spécialement utile.

Une fois son quota de bisous et câlins parental acquis, Cassie se précipita sur son grand-père.

« Ca te va Serdaigle, Grand-Père ? »

« Avoir une petite fille intelligente ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

« Grand-Père tu sais, pour rentrer dans la salle commune, on doit répondre à une énigme. »

« Quoiiiiiiii ? » S'écria Caelum « Mais moi jamais de la vie j'irais là-bas, je sais pas répondre aux énigmes »

« Cassie, Cassie ! Regarde. » Fit Elizabeth, qui venait d'arriver avec sa grand-mère.

Elle tournoya sur elle-même montrant sa robe de princesse, et la jolie coiffure que Narcissa lui avait faite. Puis elle laissa sa sœur la prendre dans ses bras, et lui demanda d'un air sérieux.

.

« Dis Cassie, t'as vu des bébés licornes ? Et des licornes ? Mais plus des bébés licornes dorés. »

« Non Lizzie, tu sais, les licornes elles restent dans la Forêt interdite et nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans la Forêt interdite. »

Sans compter que même si elle avait le droit, Cassiopée n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y mettre les pieds.

Sa petite sœur esquissa une moue déçue, et se tourna vers ses frères.

Drago ne manqua pas le regard que ces trois là échangeaient et commença à voir rouge.

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous passez trois secondes par jour avec votre sœur, et vous réussissez à lui mettre des bêtises en tête ! Je vous interdis d'aller dans la Forêt interdite. »

« Tu seras pas là pour nous surveiller quand on sera à Poudlard ! » Rétorqua Caelum « Nous, on va faire comme tonton Harry ! On va aller à Poudlard en voiture volante, on va aller dans la Forêt interdite, et on va aller à Pré-Au-Lard en passant par les passages secrets ! »

« Mais faites donc... faites donc, écoutez donc Potter... est-ce qu'il vous a parlé des retenues dont il a écopé, et les points qu'il a fait perdre à sa maison. Et je vous rappelle que Potter n'avait pas de parents pour le déshériter. Vous les voyez les Vifs d'or dans la vitrine ? Faites donc des bêtises à Poudlard et… fitshh. » Termina-t-il en glissant son index sous son nez. »

Son petit discours fit mouche – et fit ricaner Lucius –mais Drago n'était pas dupe. Il leur avait fait peur sur le moment, mais il leur restait quatre et cinq ans avant d'aller à Poudlard. Ils avaient le temps de prévoir comment échapper à la vigilance de tous les adultes qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin.

.

OoO

.

« J'ai appris le sortilège de Alohomora. C'est ce qu'on a fait en sortilèges. On a un peu étudié la leçon, et puis on s'est entrainé et j'ai réussi du premier coup ! »

« C'est bien mon cœur. » La félicita Hermione.

« Et j'ai fait gagner quelques points à ma maison, mais pas que moi. Et pour le moment, c'est Serdaigle qui a le plus de points.

« Tu es allée à la bibliothèque ? »

« Oui. » répondit Cassie, ses yeux s'illuminant « Il y a tellement de livres maman ! Je ne savais pas quoi choisir. La bibliothécaire m'a dit que je lui faisais penser à toi. »

Entendre leur fille leur raconter ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces deux jours la rassura considérablement. Et Drago aussi, semblait légèrement plus serein.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment, et Hermione insista pour que Tiby se joigne à eux pour le dessert, sous le regard éberlué de Lucius.

« On peut tous dormir avec vous, ce soir ? » Demanda Leo à ses parents, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tous aller se préparer pour la nuit.

« Peut-être que Cassie veut dormir dans sa chambre. » Fit Hermione « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma chérie ? »

« Je pourrais dormir dans ma chambre demain. »

Leo et Caelum se mirent à pousser des cris de joie, et tout le monde se précipita à l'étage, pour chercher son oreiller, son doudou ou son pyjama.

Drago enlaça sa femme, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« On va passer une sale nuit... » Soupira-t-il.

« Ce genre de sales nuits sont toujours les meilleures, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu as toujours raison, Granger ?! »

* * *

Snif, snif. C'est dur, de mettre un point final à cette fic. Elle est l'extention d'envers et contre eux, et en comptant cette dernière, c'est plus de trois ans de "travail" qui s'achèvent ici, et j'ai toujours du mal avec les au revoir. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ces fics, elles m'ont parfois données du fil à retordre, et c'est dur pour moi de quitter cette Hermione et ce Drago, les enfants, Blaisou et j'en passe.

Avant de continuer comme promis, je vous livre ici des informations complémentaires quant à l'avenir de la famille.

\- Caelum et Leo iront tous les deux à Gryffondors. Malgré sa volonté d'aller à Serpentard comme son papa, le choixpeau va être catégorique, et si la personnalité de Leo oscille plus entre les deux maisons, il voudra aller avec son frère, et le choixpeau se décidera pour Gryffondor lui aussi.

\- Au plus grand plaisir des hommes Malefoy (Drago et Lucius), Elizabeth sauvera l'honneur en allant à Serpentard.

\- Cassie sera préfète et préfète-en-chef, et elle aura ses ASPICS avec d'excellentes notes, comme sa maman.

\- Caelum, Leo, et Lizzie joueront tous les trois au quidditch à Poudlard, ce qui entrainera de grosses disputes entre eux pour les matchs Gryffondor-Serpentard.

-Concernant Lizzie, Hermione et Lucius vont avoir un énorme conflit à la veille des six ans de la petite, et Hermione va se rendre compte que Drago et elle continuent de "déconner" avec elle, et que Lizzie est en train de prendre du retard dans les apprentissages parce qu'elle aime faire le bébé avec ses parents, qu'elle n'a aucune copine ou copain et qu'elle est en plus en train de devenir sérieusement pourrie gâtée. Suite à quoi, Drago, Hermione et Lizzie vont aller voir la psy d'Hermione, qui va les aider tous les trois. Ils vont suivre une longue thérapie et après ça, les choses iront mieux.

-Théo et Drago vont continuer de développer leur entreprise pharmacomagique et vont devenir les premiers sur le marché.

\- Kingsley va tomber malade, et sa maladie signifiera qu'il ne pourra pas exercer ses fonctions pendant qu'il se soigne. Hermione sera donc temporairement Ministre de la Magie, pendant six mois. Suite à ça, Kinsgley va créer un poste de Vice Ministre, qu'Hermione acceptera de prendre.

-Aucun des enfants ne sera Ministre de la Magie. Cassiopée envisagera de faire du droit, mais elle n'aura pas envie de travailler sous les ordres de sa mère. Elle sera bibliothécaire au Ministère, puis Lucius lui offrira sa propre librairie pour ses vingt-deux ans. Leo sera médicomage. Pour les deux autres, je ne me suis a ce jour pas décidée.

\- Dans HP, je n'aime pas spécialement le fait que les persos finissent "tous" les uns avec les autres. Ainsi, on ne verra pas Cassie se mettre avec james, ou Caelum avec Jacinthe par contre. Ils auront leurs propres petits copains et petites copines que personne ne connait. CELA DIT, je ne suis pas décidée, mais la possibilité de Lizzie et Basile existe, je ne suis moi-même pas décidée sur ce point.

-Leo et Cal vont faire pas mal de bêtises à Poudlard, ils auront beaucoup d'heures de colle au grand damn de leurs parents (mais leurs notes rattraperont le coup ahah)

\- Drago et Ron ne réussiront jamais à s'entendre, mais après le gros conflit cf Lizzie, les relations Lucius/Hermione iront mieux.

\- Elizabeth a Poudlard va être assez peste, un peu comme son papa, elle aura une petite cour autour d'elle, même si ce seront de vraies amies.

\- Quand elle sera Ministre de la Magie temporaire, Hermione sera très stressée, et n'aura pas ses règles, ce qui va causer une grosse frayeur au couple.

\- Les trois autres enfants seront au courant comme Cassie du passé de leur parents, mais jamais ils ne sauront pour la torture d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas s'ils sauront qu'Hermione et on ont été un couple, je ne suis pas décidée.

Et voilà, je crois, si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais bien entendu !

.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire MERCI. Merci à vous de m'avoir accompagnée pendant ces années, sur ces deux fics, merci de m'avoir encouragée, critiquée, félicitée. Je vous dois beaucoup et j'en ai bien conscience. J'espère avoir pu rendre vos vendredis un peu meilleurs ! En tout cas, vous, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Merci, mille merci !

Pour la suite : j'ai un projet de fic en tête, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire. Même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais de toute façon pas commencé à poster tout de suite, car j'ai toujours besoin de m'accorder un pu de répit, quand je termine une fic (il faut faire son "deuil" aussi). Je me donne au MAXIMUM la rentrée de septembre, pour commencer ) poster, maximum signifiant que ce sera peut-être avant.

En attendant, je vais m'occuper de FOCUS, et qui sait, des os peut-être.

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt, et en attendant, n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis, sur cet épisode, ou la fic dans son intégralité.

A très bientôt.

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-Granger


End file.
